A Golden Rose
by bubblygal92
Summary: The Doctor meets a very different Rose in 2005. Why is her past, his future? What does she have to do with timelines? And just what is the Bad Wolf? Featuring the 9th, 10th and 11th Doctors. Starts with the events of 'Rose' and goes through the series. AU. 9/Rose 10/Rose 11/Rose. Cover art by IrissenNii
1. Meeting Rose

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Yep, my first Doctor Who fanfic. I started watching Doctor Who a few months ago and found myself completely besotted with the show and the incredible fandom. So, here it is: Chapter 1 of the story. Some of the quotes taken from 'Rose' and other Doctor Who episodes. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on my profile. **

**Songs for the chapter: Rose's Theme and The Doctor's Theme from The Doctor Who Original Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Rose<strong>

The Doctor grinned as he let the Autons corner him. He knew that he just had to duck at the right moment and they would hit the pipe behind him. The Autons raised their arms to attack and the Doctor felt someone take his hand.

"Run," the owner of the hand commanded and he obeyed on instinct.

He ran behind the woman, whose face he couldn't see. Her long golden blonde hair was blowing behind her as she ran ahead of him, her hand clasped tightly in his.

"Get in," she commanded, pushing him inside the lift and then using a sonic device to get the lift moving.

Once the lift was in motion, she turned around to look at him. "Hello, love," she smiled.

The Doctor stared at the young girl, who was maybe twenty. "Who are you then?" he asked.

The girl stared. "Oh, right, you don't know me," she said, closing her eyes briefly. "Yet," she added and opened her eyes.

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?" he asked, feeling irritated at being left in the dark.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey," she grinned and the Doctor started at his familiar phrase.

"So we meet in the future?" he asked.

"Something like that," she answered vaguely.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?" he asked but at the precise moment, the lift pinged and opened.

"Sorry, love, no time to explain," she said, ushering him out of the elevator. "Have you got the explosive?" she asked.

The Doctor was bewildered as he took out the explosive from his leather jacket. "How did you...?" he began but she was already grabbing it from his hand and running to the central portion of the building.

He ran after her, determined to find out how she knew so much. She placed the explosive and then set it to detonation. "Come on," she grinned at him as they both ran out onto the street.

The store exploded in front of their eyes and the Doctor looked at the girl who was watching with a small smile. "There, that's done," she said as she let go of his hand that the Doctor wasn't even aware he was holding.

"Wait, hold on," the Doctor called as she turned away from him.

She turned around and smiled. "Yes, love?"

"You never said who you were," he said, feeling his hearts thudding against his chest.

She smiled mysteriously. "Don't worry, love. You'll see me again."

The Doctor watched wordlessly as she placed a hand on his cheek. He glanced at her clear brown eyes flecked with gold and shining with something he couldn't place. "Goodbye," she whispered as she turned away abruptly and walked away.

The Doctor was left staring at her retreating back as his cheek tingled with the memory of her feather-light touch. Giving himself a shake, he walked towards the alley where he had parked the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Even though he had stopped the Autons, he knew that the job was far from over. He still had to trace the Nestene Consciousness. However, that was easier said than done. He had no idea how to get a signal. The screen of the TARDIS pinged with a message.<p>

Thinking it was probably a distress signal or something, he opened it. The Doctor stared at it and found both his hearts grow cold. It was written in Old High Gallifreyan. How was that possible? He was the last one left and besides not many Time Lords could read or write Old High Gallifreyan. He pushed back the tide of emotions as he read the message.

_Hello love,_

_I've sent the co-ordinates of the Nestene Consciousness to the TARDIS. See you there._

_Bad Wolf_

The Doctor stared at it. Bad Wolf? Who or what was Bad Wolf? He checked the TARDIS and saw that the coordinates had indeed been sent. The only thing he recognised from the message was the greeting. 'Hello, love'. The mysterious woman had called him 'love'.

Was she the Bad Wolf? Or was this a trap? The Doctor pondered over the possibilities as he got the TARDIS ready for flight. He sighed as the TARDIS took flight. Trap or not, he was going to go anyway. He had to find the truth.

* * *

><p>"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation," he said calmly and heard for its assent. "Thank you. That I might have permission to approach," the Doctor continued.<p>

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" he said cheerfully, with an underlying hint of threat.

The Consciousness shook its head and began blubbering about its rights. "Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights!" he implored.

The Consciousness interrupted angrily, shaking its head.

"I - am - talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go," he pleaded.

He suddenly felt two Autons grab him from behind. One of them took the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket. Bloody hell, the Doctor thought as he tried to backtrack. "That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it," he said desperately.

The next minute, he felt someone push into the Autons and the two Autons dropped onto the Consciousness with the anti-plastic. The Consciousness howled in pain as it diminished and then died. The Doctor saw the girl swinging from a chain, grinning madly at him.

She swung back to the ledge and the Doctor caught her in his arms. "Sorry I'm late, love," she smiled as he placed her back on her feet.

The Doctor smiled, despite himself, her smile was infectious. He was about to let loose the barrage of questions he had but she held up a hand. "Let's get out of here first. This place is about to blow."

Sure enough, the chamber was collapsing as they spoke. They ran outside and back to the TARDIS. The girl gave a cry of delight as she patted the outside of the police box lovingly. The Doctor was astonished as he heard the TARDIS hum in his head with what sounded clearly like happiness.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked her.

"Bad Wolf," she answered. "But you call me Rose."

The Doctor stared at her. "How do I know you?" he asked.

Rose smiled. "It's a long story," she said.

"I have time," he said wryly.

Rose grinned and shook her head. "It's not a story to be told," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's a story to be lived," she said seriously.

"So, you're just going to pop up during random points in my timeline?" the Doctor asked sarcastically.

To his surprise, she nodded. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked and this time the question was loaded with a lot of meaning.

Rose smiled again. "You call me an impossible thing," she winked cheekily and the Doctor gave a small smile. She turned serious again. "I'm someone you trust," she answered.

"But I don't even know you," he protested.

"But you will," she answered.

The Doctor had a thousand other questions but Rose jumped suddenly. "I've got to go. See you then, love," she said. To the Doctor's greatest surprise, she hugged him tightly and he found himself hugging her back. She pulled away far too quickly for the Doctor's liking.

"When will I see you again?" he found himself asking.

Rose smiled softly at him, her eyes melting at his words. "Soon, my love," she said and walked away.

The Doctor watched as she walked to the end of the road and then turned around a corner. He sighed deeply as he opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped inside. He had more questions than answers at this point and he didn't like it. But there was something missing.

It was only after he had put the TARDIS in the vortex that he realised that it was the absence of the usual sting of loneliness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, how was it? A short chapter but they will get longer as the story progresses. Link to Rose's outfit on my profile. Review...**


	2. Platform One Waltz

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own the characters or get paid for it.**

**A/N Loved the response for the first chapter. So, here's Chapter 2. Follows the events of 'The End of the World'. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on my profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: The Doctor's Theme, Cassandra's Waltz and Rose in Peril from the Doctor Who Original Soundtrack.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Platform One Waltz<strong>

The Doctor scratched his head as he entered the TARDIS after a particularly boring encounter with some particularly stubborn lizards. He was bored. He hadn't seen Rose again. Not that he was looking forward to or anything.

The TARDIS gave a snort in his head and he glared at the ceiling. "Well then, where to?" he asked himself. "Oh, I know, how about year 4 billion. There's bound to be trouble there," he wondered out loud.

Unnoticed by him, the TARDIS shifted the coordinates. _I always take you where you need to go..._

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped out on what appeared to be a viewing platform of some sort. He glared half-heartedly at his ship. She had messed up the coordinates again. He was slightly off. It wasn't 4 billion, it was 5.5apple/26.

End of the Earth, he thought dramatically, deciding that so long he was here, he might as well watch the Earth get roasted. Smiling jauntily, he headed to the Manchester suite where the guests were assembled. The Steward stared at him.

"Who might you be?" he asked.

The Doctor was smiling as he saw the assembled aliens in the room. He pulled out his psychic paper and showed the steward. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a guest," he said cheerfully.

The Steward cleared his throat and apologised for not recognising him. "The Doctor of the TARDIS," he announced and the Doctor nodded seriously as he walked into the room.

He mingled with the guests, exchanging gifts. He was actually having fun which surprised him a bit. Guess the TARDIS was right about bringing him here.

"Lady Rose of the Bad Wolf Corporation," the Steward announced and the Doctor whipped his head around so quickly that had he been human, he would have given himself whiplash.

His eyes snapped to the door and he spotted Rose walking in, smiling widely. She was dressed in a strapless coral blue gown that brushed the floor. Her golden blonde hair was in a knot on top of her head, held together by diamond pins. The Doctor realised that he was staring and hastily averted his gaze, the tips of his ears turning red.

He noticed Rose greeting and chatting with other guests. He waited for it and sure enough heard her voice. "Hello, love."

"Hello, Rose," he smiled. "You look nice," he said, using the compliment as an excuse to look her up and down again.

Rose laughed happily. "Thank you," she answered. "You could've changed your jumper," she remarked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Thought I was going to 4 billion but the TARDIS dropped me off here."

Rose smiled. "The old girl realised I was going to be here," she said shrewdly.

The Doctor nodded. "It appears so," he remarked casually.

There was a sudden rumble as the whole of Platform One shook slightly. The Doctor and Rose stared at each other. "That's not supposed to happen," they both said in unison.

* * *

><p>"There is a maintenance door behind my suite," Rose told the Doctor.<p>

"Let's go then," he said, offering his arm to Rose.

Rose took it and they walked in relative silence to the maintenance door. "So, what do you know about this platform?" he asked her.

Rose shrugged. "Completely operated by computers. Run by some corporation. Only people aboard are the guests and staff."

"No captain?" the Doctor questioned as they walked through the narrow maintenance chamber.

Rose looked amused. "It doesn't need one. It's supposed to be safe," she said.

"Unsinkable?" the Doctor asked in amusement.

Rose groaned. "Oh, don't remind me," she said.

The Doctor looked slightly confused. "Remind you of what?" he asked.

"Titanic. That was one hell of a night. We ended up clinging to an iceberg," she laughed. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. Rose bit her lip. "Oops, spoilers," she said.

"When was this?" the Doctor asked.

"1912," Rose answered cheekily.

The Doctor gave a reluctant smile. "Not the Titanic. Our timelines," he clarified.

"Not anytime soon," she said as they found themselves in the ventilation chamber.

The Doctor filed it away. He bent down to examine the control panel. "How do you keep track of the timelines?" he asked curiously.

"What doesn't stay in my head goes down in my journal," she smiled as she pulled out a black journal with small red rose buds lining the borders. There was an antique lock on it.

"Where were you keeping that?" the Doctor asked, eyeing her small handbag.

"Bigger on the inside," she grinned and the Doctor smiled. "So what are you finding?" she asked, looking at the control panel.

"Something's infiltrated the systems," he said.

"Yeah and I might know what it was," Rose said and the Doctor turned to her questioningly. He followed her gaze and saw a metallic spider.

"Oh yes," he whispered as he aimed his sonic screwdriver at the spider and zapped it. It fell to the floor. He lifted it up to examine it.

"So?" Rose asked.

"Sabotage," he said grimly.

* * *

><p>As the two of them headed back, they came across a group of staff chattering in worried voice outside the steward's office. "Let me through. I can help," the Doctor said as he examined the control panel outside the door.<p>

"Dear Lord, you can smell him," Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor finished clearing the virus and the sun filters rose. "We've to go and warn the other guests," the Doctor said as he strode swiftly towards the Manchester suite with Rose close on his heels.

As expected, the guests were in full-on panic mode. "Quiet!" Rose yelled and everyone stopped talking at once. "Thank you," she continued in a lower voice. "Now, listen to the Doctor," she ordered and nodded at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked suitably impressed at her ability to ensure control. He cleared his throat and brought up the spider. "Someone's been bringing pets on board," he said. "All we have to do is let him find his master," he grinned as he put the spider down which scuttled off to the Adherents of Repeated Meme.

There was a collective gasp as the guests started yelling accusations. "Quiet!" Rose hissed again.

The Doctor smirked as he approached the Adherents. "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea," he said as he ripped out a wire of the arm and all of the Adherents crumpled into a bundle of black cloaks.

"Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker," the Doctor explained. "Go on, Jimbo! Go home!" he nudged the spider with his foot.

The spider ambled over to Cassandra, the last human. "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," she told the Doctor spitefully who smiled condescendingly. "At arms!" she cried and the two bodyguards raised their canisters.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" the Doctor asked mockingly.

"With acid. Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face," Cassandra bragged.

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" Rose asked.

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous," Cassandra gloated.

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money," the Doctor said in a disgusted tone.

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am The Last Human, Doctor," Cassandra spat angrily.

"Arrest her!" Moxx of Balhoon yelled.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option," she said, just as the computer announced three minutes to Earth Death. "And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? "Burn, baby, burn.""

"Then you'll burn with us," Rose spoke up angrily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but... I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders – activate," she ordered and there was a series of explosions around the ship.

"Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband," she giggled. "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings..." as she and her bodyguards teleported out.

"Reset the computer!" Moxx of Balhoon cried.

"Only the Steward would know how," Rose shook her head.

"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Rose, come on," the Doctor said as they rushed out. He turned back to look at the panicking aliens. "You lot - just chill!" he added as he ran off with Rose.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose reached the ventilation chamber. "Oh. And guess where the switch is," the Doctor said sarcastically as he spotted it on the other side of the enormous fans.<p>

He pulled a lever down and the fans slowed down. But as soon as the Doctor let go of the lever, the fans started to speed up again. As the Doctor looked hopelessly at the fans, Rose pulled the lever down again and held it there.

"You can't. The heat's going to vent through this place," he told her.

"I know," Rose answered brightly.

"Rose, you're gonna hurt yourself," the Doctor pleaded.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she shrugged. "Now, stop wasting time, my love," she added in a slightly softer voice.

The Doctor grinned at her and ran back to the fans. He dodged the first fan and ran underneath it. He looked anxiously up at the next one and then back at Rose who was sweating and grimacing in pain.

"Heat levels - critical. Heat levels - critical."

The Doctor dodged under the second fan. At the third fan, the Doctor, stepped calmly though the fan. When at the other side, he opened his eyes and dashed to the switch, pulling it down.

"Raise shields!" he yelled.

"...1"

The force fields around the ships were reset just as the planet was engulfed in fire. It exploded, leaving the ship completely unharmed.

The Doctor walked back through the fans and up to Rose. Without saying a word, he gently raised her hands to examine them. There were angry burns on both of them, marring the pale beauty of her hands.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Rose gave a weak smile. "They'll heal," she told him. "Let's head back," she said, leading him back to the Manchester suite.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Rose asked him as they walked back.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them," he said angrily. "Idea number one - teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two - this feed must be hidden nearby," he said in a hard voice.

He strode over to the ostrich egg, broke it open and the teleportation feed fell out. He picked it up. "Idea number three - if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," he said and twisted the feed. Cassandra appeared before them in mid-gloating.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces," she laughed but then noticed her surroundings. "Oh."

"The Last Human," the Doctor said disdainfully.

"So. You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er... the human club," she muttered in a flustered tone.

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them," the Doctor said in a merciless voice.

"That depends on your definition of 'people'. And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile, and cry, and flutter..." she gloated.

"And creak?" the Doctor asked smugly.

"And what?" Cassandra asked.

"Creak! You're creaking," the Doctor pointed out.

Cassandra's skin started tightening. Her eyes became bloodshot and she got whiter and whiter. "What? Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" She got covered in red blotches.

"You raised the temperature," the Doctor said casually.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!" she cried out pathetically.

"Help her," Rose said, looking horrified at the nonchalance on the Doctor's face.

"Everything has its time and everything dies," the Doctor said and Rose nodded, albeit unhappily.

"I'm... too... young!" Cassandra cried before exploding.

The Doctor looked completely cold and not remotely fazed as he turned around to face Rose. "Come back to the TARDIS. I'll fix your hands."

* * *

><p>"Oh," Rose said as she looked at the inside of the TARDIS.<p>

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"It's different than the one I know," she said.

"What? Why?" the Doctor asked at once.

"Spoilers," she smiled.

"Come on, let's look at those hands," he said.

"Is the med bay still third left, second right, straight down and fourth door on the left?" Rose asked.

The Doctor smiled fondly. "No, it's right here," he said, leading her to the fifth left.

He made her sit on a chair and raised the skin grafter to her hands. Rose watched his intent face as he concentrated on healing the burns on her hands. "There, all done," he said as he stood up to pack up the equipment.

"Thanks," Rose said as she stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Doctor asked.

"Back," she answered simply.

The Doctor nodded slightly. "Well, actually, I was hoping you could...stay," he said.

Rose smiled sadly. "Oh, my love, I can't. Not yet," she said as she cupped his cheek with her recently healed hand.

The Doctor closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch. She stroked his face with her thumb and then withdrew her hand. The Doctor opened his eyes questioningly.

"I've got to go," she said.

The Doctor nodded resignedly. "I'll see you again, yeah?" he asked, hoping he kept the longing out of his voice.

Rose smiled a wide smile. "Of course you will, my love. I'm not that easy to get rid of," she said as she stood on the ramp near the doors.

The Doctor smiled at her and then watched as she blew him a kiss and closed the doors behind her as she left. The Doctor sighed as he leaned his arms on the console and allowed himself to remember the sensation of her soft hand, her smile and her beauty.

He smiled and set the coordinates. Till next time then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, how was it? Next Chapter will be up on Sunday. Link to Rose's outfit on my profile. Review...**


	3. Christmas in Cardiff

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Loving the response from you all. As promised, this is Chapter 3 of the story. Progressing with the story and this time the events of 'The Unquiet Dead'. The A/N below should clear up any gaps that you might see while reading this chapter.**

**Picture of Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: Rose's Theme and Love Don't Roam from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas in Cardiff<strong>

It had been a month in linear time since Platform One. The Doctor had taken an educational trip to the art collection on Sirius V, gone to Paris in the nineteenth century and then taken a vacation on the planet of Ambrose.

He was getting restless and running out of things to do. He had been careful to avoid trouble on all his trips and, in a rare mercy of the universe, had actually managed to do it. But now, he was itching for some action.

The TARDIS screen beeped and the Doctor smiled as he saw the Old High Gallifreyan script.

_Hello love_

_Earth, Cardiff, Christmas Eve, 1869. Charles Dickens and A Christmas Carol. Don't be late._

_Bad Wolf_

Grinning widely, he set the coordinates and let out an exhilarated laugh.

* * *

><p>The Doctor landed somewhat shakily and he stood up as the TARDIS controls steamed. The door of the TARDIS opened and Rose walked in. The Doctor strode over and gave her a hug. He noticed what she was wearing when he pulled back.<p>

"Blimey, you look beautiful," he said, looking at the emerald green gown that was wrapped enticingly around her body. She was wearing her hair in a bun and the smile on her face was a mile-wide.

She actually blushed. "Aren't you changing?" she asked, changing the subject. "And not just your jumper," she added when he opened his mouth to argue.

The Doctor grinned. "Give me two minutes," he said.

"Go on, then," she said as she walked up the ramp and stroked the TARDIS controls.

The Doctor smiled fondly at her as the TARDIS hummed. When he came back, dressed in a tailcoat tuxedo, Rose couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over him.

He cleared his throat in amusement. "I'm not even sorry," Rose told him with a smile as he walked towards her and offered his arm.

* * *

><p>Both the Doctor and Rose were enthralled as Dickens narrated 'A Christmas Carol'. Then, Dickens suddenly pointed at someone in the audience. Rose and the Doctor turned around and saw an old woman who looked like a zombie. She let out a wail and a blue ghost like substance escaped her mouth, the wailing getting higher.<p>

People panicked as they began to rush off but Rose and the Doctor stopped short. The Doctor was gazing in interest as the blue gas zoomed around the room but Rose was scanning the crowds. She spotted a woman and an old man trying to pull the zombie-old woman away with them.

"Leave her alone," she yelled. "Doctor! I'm going after them," she told him.

Leaving the Doctor to talk to Charles Dickens, who thought the Doctor was the one responsible, Rose followed the two people. She saw them loading the old woman into the hearse.

"What have you done to her?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, miss, she's just ill," the woman tried to prevent Rose from seeing the woman.

Rose touched the old woman's forehead and was startled to find it cold. "She's stone cold. She's dead," she exclaimed and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When she came to, she was in a room of what appeared to be the parlour of a funeral home. She sat up and looked around. It appeared to be empty. Then she heard a loud groan from behind her and she turned around immediately.<p>

Two corpses sat up in zombie-like trances. "Oh wonderful," she groaned as she got to her feet and went to the door. It was locked. She banged on it. "Let me out!" she yelled.

The two corpses continued to approach her. "Stop," she commanded. But they didn't heed. She groaned in frustration and banged on the door again. The corpses were getting closer. "Who are you? What do you want then?" she asked and they stopped.

"Help us, we're dying," the two corpses said in a child's voice and then the blue gas-like substance left them with a high wail and the corpses collapsed on the floor.

The door opened behind her and the Doctor rushed in. "Rose? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

Rose nodded, her eyes still fixed on the corpses. "They asked for help," she told the Doctor who looked thoughtful.

* * *

><p>After getting over her shock, Rose was in a bad mood with Mr. Sneed, the undertaker and her kidnapper.<p>

"First, you drug me and then you kidnap me," she yelled at him as the Doctor watched in amusement. "And don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man," she snapped and the smile diminished on the Doctor's face. But Rose wasn't done yet. "And then you lock me in a room full of zombies and if that's not enough, you swan off. So go on, talk," she commanded.

Sneed almost broke down as he admitted to having problems with corpses coming back to life. While Dickens looked disbelieving, Rose and the Doctor had a quiet conversation.

"You ever seen anything like this?" Rose asked him.

"Nope," the Doctor grinned. "All new to me."

Rose sighed. "Why can't we ever have a normal evening out?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned and took her hand. "Where's the fun in that?" he asked.

* * *

><p>While the Doctor tried to convince Dickens that he was not under any mesmeric influence and these things actually existed, Rose talked to the maid, Gwyneth. A few simple questions later, it was clear to Rose that she was slightly telepathic, probably as the result of her proximity with the rift. The Doctor agreed with her assessment and they all decided to have a séance.<p>

The séance revealed the creatures were the Gelth who wanted a few human bodies to avoid extinction.

"You can't let them," Rose argued.

"Rose, I'm not about to let another species just die," the Doctor retorted.

Rose's eyes softened. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "The Time War wasn't your fault," she said gently.

The Doctor pulled away. "It's got nothing to do with that," he said stubbornly.

Rose sighed. "We can't place Gwyneth in danger," she said, trying a different approach.

"She was willing to do it," the Doctor pointed out.

"She thinks they're angels," Rose argued. "We don't know how many there are and whether she's safe if she opens the rift."

"We're doing this, Rose," the Doctor said in a hard voice and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was clear from the moment that Gwyneth opened the rift that the Gelth were bad news. Dickens fled, Sneed was killed and the Doctor and Rose were backed into the dungeon.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Rose," the Doctor told her.

Rose shook her head and gave a small smile. "It's okay. At least we're together," she said weakly.

"Rose, you know that if we die here..." the Doctor began.

"It means that we never met. Not like...it happened," she said, her eyes far off.

The Doctor felt worse. For the first time since the Time War, he had had a future that he knew was possible. And now, that was gone.

"It's not your fault, my love," Rose said as she stroked his face gently.

"Why do you always forgive me?" he asked.

Rose smiled. "It's my job," she grinned mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked curiously.

Rose looked at the door where the Gelth were trying to get in. She turned her gaze back to the Doctor's. "Oh, my love, maybe this is the last chance we'll get," she said.

"A last chance for what?" the Doctor asked.

"To tell you who I am," she said. The Doctor looked into her eyes where the tears were threatening to fall over. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear.

The Doctor felt both his hearts stop and then jump into his throat. He closed his eyes painfully. Rose pulled away and smiled sadly. "Oh, Rose," he whispered, his eyes filled with tears.

"Shh, my love," Rose said as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Doctor!" came a shout and Dickens rushed in. A brilliant mind and a brilliant plan later, the Gelth were expelled from the bodies.

Unfortunately, they couldn't save Gwyneth, who died closing the rift and destroying the Gelth.

* * *

><p>Rose and the Doctor bid farewell to Charles Dickens and then sat down in the console room. There was a deep silence that hung in the air.<p>

"I've got to go," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded as he stood up and gave a hand to Rose. "Where are you going now?" he asked.

Rose smiled. "Back to you," she said.

The Doctor nodded again. "I'm sorry for doubting your judgment. You were right," he said, thinking of Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed who had died.

Rose grinned. "It's okay," she said.

The Doctor managed a small smile. "The future is good, huh?" he asked.

"The best," Rose smiled.

"This means I can't ask you to stay," he sighed.

"No," Rose answered, her smile dropping. "But I'll be there when you least expect me," she added, smiling again.

"What do I do now?" the Doctor asked, some vulnerability leaking through his tone.

Rose hugged him tightly. "You keep going. Till the day you find me and I don't know who you are," she told him and then pulled away to look him in the eye. "And once you find me that day, don't ever let me go."

The Doctor nodded. "I wouldn't be able to," he told her.

Rose pulled away completely and smiled one of her brilliant smiles. "Till next time then, my love," she said.

"Till next time, Rose," he said and watched as she walked away from him once again.

He sighed deeply and put the TARDIS in vortex. His name. Rose had whispered his name. The only time he could ever say his name. And the only one who he could say it to.

He smiled to himself. If he was right, and he very rarely wasn't, Rose was his future. And it would be worth it. _She_ would be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how was it? The next chapter should be up by Wednesday. I'm on a roll with this story. I'm done writing with Eccleston's era and I just got started with Tennant's era. **

**Picture of Rose's outfit on my profile.**

**And to people who think that this is just a Rose replacing River fic, it's not going to be like that. I firmly believe that Rose and River are two very different people and I really like both of them. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but things should clear up soon. Maybe ;D**

**On a side note, River is going to make an appearance later in this fic.**

**Right then, review and let me know how it was.**


	4. Aliens in London

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Here is Chapter 4. Follows the events of 'Aliens of London'. A bit of an insight into the Doctor and Rose's future. See A/N at the end of the chapter to fill in some gaps.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on my profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: I am the Doctor and Slitheen from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aliens in London<strong>

Rose finished writing her entry for the Christmas Eve in Cardiff with Charles Dickens. She closed her journal and locked it. She placed it on her bedside table and padded out of the bedroom and into the console room of the TARDIS.

She knew she would find him there. Sure enough, he was under the glass floor, sitting in the makeshift harness, with wires tangled all around him. He looked up as he heard her feet.

"Hello," he smiled as he jumped out of the harness, nearly strangling himself with a wire.

"Careful, love," she chided as she sat down on the captain's chair.

"So where was I this time?" he asked.

"Christmas Eve in Cardiff. The Gelth and Charles Dickens," she said.

"Ah yes," he said, his eyes reminiscent. "You told me my name then," he remembered.

Rose nodded. "A little warning would have been nice. I really thought we were going to die," she told him.

The Doctor grinned as he sat down next to her on the chair. "Spoilers," he whispered as he kissed her cheek and then her neck.

"Nice try but don't change the subject," she said, pulling away and trying her hardest to glare at him.

The Doctor pouted as he pulled away. "I'm not trying to change the subject. Am I not allowed to make love to my very beautiful and very wonderful wife?" he asked.

"You're such a cheese," Rose groaned, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh, you love it," he grinned.

"So where next?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, we could go and see the museum on Solaris 7 or you could meet me in London 2006," he said, with a smile.

"What happened in London 2006?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grinned again. "Spoilers," he said.

Rose groaned. "Stop saying that," she whined.

"You used to say it to me all the time. Where do you think I got the word from?" he asked.

"Technically, I say it because you say it to me now," she admitted.

"Ah, wibbly wobbly, timey wimey," he nodded.

"You looked so sad back then," Rose whispered.

The Doctor sighed as he knelt in front of her. "I was. But then I met this woman. This wonderful, impossible woman, who took my hand and told me to 'run'," he said softly. "And I've never looked back."

Rose smiled and brushed his floppy brown hair away. "Take me to bed," she whispered.

"Your wish, my command," he smiled as he stood up and scooped her up. His green eyes burned into hers and she smiled as she loosened his bow tie and tossed it behind her as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>The Doctor landed in London 2006. He was bored and had set the TARDIS to random. He had been hoping for a nice, exotic location but not boring old early 21st century London. Nothing extraordinary ever happened here.<p>

Just as he finished that thought, he heard a slipstream engine and the sound of a spaceship which then collided with the Big Ben and then crashed into the Thames.

"Fantastic!" he muttered.

He went back into the TARDIS, determined to watch the news. He was so absorbed in keeping track of the chain of events, that he was startled out of his mind when the doors of the TARDIS opened.

"Relax, it's just me," he heard Rose's voice and he relaxed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked in mock anger as he stood up to greet her.

"I've got a key," she shrugged with a smile and then hugged him.

"It's good to see you again," he whispered in her hair.

"Hmm, yes, you too," she said as she pulled away with a smile. "So, genuine crash land or invasion?" she asked, looking at the news.

"Don't know yet. Want to go and see?" he asked.

Rose gave him a look that purely said 'duh'.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed in a small cupboard. The Doctor and Rose stepped out, looking around carefully.<p>

"This way," the Doctor mouthed, pointing to a locked door.

"I don't think that's the right way," Rose mouthed back.

"Trust me," the Doctor insisted and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He used it to unlock the door but the buzzing noise was quite loud.

"Sshh," Rose said forcefully.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he put the sonic back in his pocket. He opened the door triumphantly and he and Rose found themselves in a room full of soldiers who stood up immediately and pointed their guns at them.

"Oh, I hate you," Rose muttered to the Doctor, as she put her hands in the air.

"No, you don't," the Doctor smirked.

There was a loud shriek from down the corridor. "Right, defence part delta," the Doctor ordered and the soldiers jumped into action.

The Doctor and Rose ran in the lead and found themselves in the morgue. Dr. Sato was crouching on the floor, terrified. "It's alive!" she whispered in a terrified voice.

"Rose, stay with her," the Doctor told Rose who nodded and tried to get Dr. Sato to calm down. "Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown," the Doctor told the soldiers who nodded.

There was a clattering sound from the room. "It's still here," Dr. Sato muttered, terrified.

"Sshh, you'll be fine," Rose told her, stroking her arm in comfort. "Doctor?"

The Doctor trode carefully and followed the sound. He crouched down and very gently, peaked under the sofa. The creature gave a squeak and he almost fell back in shock.

"Don't shoot," he ordered as the creature darted under the second sofa.

Rose bent down and looked at the pig-like creature. "Hello," she whispered and the pig, instead of being terrified, looked sadly at her. "I can help you. Can you come out of there?" she continued in a gentle voice and the Doctor watched in wonder as the creature crawled out of its hiding spot and walked slowly to Rose.

Rose smiled. "Hello again. Now, there's no need to be scared. You're going to be fine," she told him, extending her hand towards it.

There was a loud clattering of feet as three soldiers burst in through the door. The creature was startled and gave a terrified squeak and ran towards them.

"Don't shoot!" Rose and the Doctor yelled but it was too late. One of the soldiers had panicked and fired a shot which struck the creature who fell to the ground instantly.

"No! It was terrified," Rose said angrily as she knelt beside it. "I'm so sorry. You rest now," she whispered to it as the creature died in her arms.

Rose stood up angrily, her eyes dark and frightening. The soldiers backed away and the Doctor watched in awe of the aura surrounding her. Deciding to intervene before Rose slapped one of the soldiers, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Come along, Rose," he said.

Rose looked tearfully at him and buried her face in his neck. The Doctor felt her shake with quiet sobs and he glared at the soldiers who wisely left. He turned back to Dr. Sato. "Can you get the body on a table? I want to examine it," he told her.

Dr. Sato nodded and with relative ease, managed to get the pig-like creature on an autopsy table.

"Are you going to be okay, Rose?" the Doctor asked Rose who nodded in his chest and pulled away.

"I hate guns," she muttered as she wiped away a few tears.

The Doctor gave a small smile and kissed her forehead. "Let's examine him."

* * *

><p>"I just assumed that's what aliens look like. But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?" Dr. Sato asked the Doctor.<p>

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat and gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on... then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke," the Doctor spat bitterly as Rose was still glowering.

"So it's a fake. A pretend. Like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain... it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that...?" Dr. Sato wondered but the Doctor and Rose had already walked off.

* * *

><p>"So what's next?" Rose asked the Doctor once they were inside the TARDIS.<p>

"I'm going to trace the path of the spaceship," he said, rapidly typing. "Here we go... hold on..." he said and whacked the computer screen and showed it to Rose. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth... see? Except... hold on... see, the spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"But that means it came from Earth in the first place - it went up and came back down," Rose realised.

The Doctor nodded. "Precisely, whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived. They've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" the Doctor pondered.

"Any progress on the news?" Rose asked.

"They've called in UNIT," he exclaimed.

"Are you going to go?" Rose asked.

"Not until they need me," he answered.

"Where are they gathering?" she asked.

"10 Downing street," he said with a small smile.

"Hmm, let's wait an hour and then we'll take the TARDIS," Rose said, sitting down on the captain's chair.

"You want to take the TARDIS inside Downing street?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

Rose grinned and nodded. "Yep, always wanted to do that."

The Doctor laughed and rolled his eyes affectionately. "You are something else entirely, Rose."

* * *

><p>Harriet Jones was sitting in the empty cabinet room and she was scared out of her mind. She had seen huge, green aliens zip out of human bodies, including the interim Prime Minister. Also, there had apparently been some sort of mishap downstairs and she had heard some soldiers whispering about the alien experts being dead. Then, to top it off, she had found the Prime Minister's dead body in the cupboard. Needless to say, she was terrified out of her mind, even before she saw the blue box materialising out of thin air.<p>

A man and a woman popped their heads out of the doors of the box. "Hello, how can we help?" the Doctor asked cheerily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, I am sure it was obvious but the Doctor in Rose's original timeline is the 11****th**** Doctor. Just wanted to clear it up. Plus, I know he's a bit more cheesy but considering the fact that he always had Rose and was never alone might have played a factor in that. And yes, they're married. **

**Anyway, how did you like the chapter? There were a lot of changes this time, because Rose's background is different. I know I cut out a lot of action but it's because I want to focus on their relationship rather than the events which everyone know already.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on the profile.**

**So, next chapter will be up on Sunday. Review and let me know how this one was.**


	5. Slitheen

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything, nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N The response from you guys just keeps getting better. A great big thanks to all who favourited, reviewed and put the story on alert. So here is chapter 5 of the story and part 2 of the Slitheen encounter in Downing Street. Follows the events of World War Three. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: Slitheen and UNIT rocks from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Slitheen**

_Previously_

_Harriet Jones was sitting in the empty cabinet room and she was scared out of her mind. She had seen huge, green aliens zip out of human bodies, including the interim Prime Minister. Also, there had apparently been some sort of mishap downstairs and she had heard some soldiers whispering about the alien experts being dead. Then, to top it off, she had found the Prime Minister's dead body in the cupboard. Needless to say, she was terrified out of her mind, even before she saw the blue box materialising out of thin air._

_A man and a woman popped their heads out of the doors of the box. "Hello, how can we help?" the Doctor asked cheerily._

"Who...who are you?" Harriet asked hoarsely.

"I'm the Doctor. This is Rose," he answered.

Harriet looked between them and then burst into tears. Rose immediately moved to her and put an arm around her in comfort. "Tell us what happened," she said.

Through her tears, Harriet managed to describe the events of the traumatic day. While Rose rubbed her arm in comfort, the Doctor poured her some brandy. "Thank you," she said, calming down and gulping the brandy. "Can you help?" she asked the Doctor.

"Oh yes," he answered at once. "But I need to go and see who these creatures are exactly."

"I'll come with you," Rose stood up.

The Doctor did not look happy but the look on Rose's face did not leave room for argument. "Harriet, seal the room. When need be, this is the safest room in all of Great Britain. Don't let anyone in except us," he told her.

"What if those creatures come in looking like you?" Harriet asked at once.

The Doctor smiled. "You're very good, Harriet Jones. Don't even let us in. We'll find some other way," he said.

"You'll be fine," Rose told her as she stood up and took the Doctor's hand. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful," Harriet called after them before the room was sealed.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose walked out cautiously. It was as quiet as a ghost house. Rose had shivers from the eerie silence. The Doctor noticed.<p>

"Are you cold?" he asked, looking at the flimsy purple dress she was wearing.

Rose shook her head. "Something feels wrong," she said, rubbing her temples. The Doctor stared at her. He had had the same feeling. Question was: how was she feeling it as well?

They went downstairs and found the UNIT personnel dead. "Dear lord," Rose whispered, aghast.

The Doctor scanned their bodies with his screwdriver. "Electrocuted," he said, his face set in grim tones.

"Are you getting any traces as to the origin of the weapon?" Rose asked.

The Doctor scanned for a minute and shook his head. "Whoever they are, they were careful," he said.

The two of them moved away from the carnage. Rose stopped suddenly. "Do you hear that?" she asked the Doctor.

The Doctor concentrated and he heard it too. The Prime Minister was making an address to the world. "Let's go back to the cabinet room and watch it," the Doctor said.

Rose nodded and they started walking back. Suddenly, a door on their right opened and a green head poked out.

"Oh, hello," the Doctor said, pulling Rose behind him.

The alien let out a hiss and stepped out fully.

"Uh, Rose. Remember the first word you ever said to me?" the Doctor asked.

"Run?" Rose said.

"That's the one," he agreed as the two of them ran all the way.

The cabinet room was in view but it was completely sealed. The Doctor tried using his sonic screwdriver but it wouldn't work. "Use the purple settings," Rose told him.

"It doesn't have purple settings," the Doctor said.

Rose pushed him away, pulled out her sonic device. The room unsealed and the two of them ran inside. The Doctor immediately sealed it again and the alien was left pounding on the door.

The Doctor and Rose leaned against the closed doors and smiled at each other. "Where did you get that?" the Doctor asked, pointing to the sonic device in her hand.

"We made it together," she answered, tucking it back in her dress pocket. "So, you ever seen those aliens before?" she asked him.

"Appearance and distance wise, there are at least five thousand planets they could have originated from," he shrugged.

"Hmm, I don't know, reminded me of aliens from Raxacoricofallapatorious," Rose shrugged.

"But that's brilliant," the Doctor exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"We've been there before. Or will be," she answered. "You said it was for memories' sake," she said reminiscently, smiling at him. "Although, if this is the memory then it's a poor one," she told him.

"I'm pretty sure I'll have a better one," he grinned.

"Excuse me, can you please focus on the problem at hand?" Harriet interrupted.

"Right, yes, the Prime Minister's address," the Doctor said, rushing inside the TARDIS.

Harriet Jones stared open-mouthed as the Doctor went inside the box. "Come on," Rose said kindly and led the older woman gently inside.

* * *

><p>"He's making it up. There are no weapons of mass destruction onboard the spacecraft," Rose exclaimed.<p>

"He wants humans to panic. 'Cause that's what you humans do. Panic and lash out," the Doctor said.

Harriet looked offended. "Careful there, love. No insulting species," Rose chided without batting an eye.

"I think your wife's right, Doctor," Harriet put in and the Doctor and Rose stared at her.

"We're not married," Rose said. _Yet._

"Oh, right. Well, silly me," she said, sounding embarrassed. "So what do we do?"

The Doctor got up and opened the door. The alien was still there, along with another one who was in a skin suit. "So, what interest do Raxacoricofallapatorians have on Earth?" he asked.

"The Slitheen family are here for a business deal," she answered.

"What deal is that?" Rose asked.

"This stupid rock is a gold mine of opportunities, little girl," the alien said, looking at Rose disdainfully.

"So you get the nuclear weapons and then attack other countries. Whole planet gets nuked," the Doctor realised.

"Turned into slag and we can sell it piece by piece," the alien boasted.

"I'm warning you. Leave this planet or I'll stop you," the Doctor said.

The aliens laughed derisively.

"I'd take that if you're wise," Rose advised but the laughter just doubled.

The Doctor and Rose stared them down. "I'm afraid I'll decline," the alien mocked.

"On your head then," the Doctor said as he sealed the room again.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Rose asked the Doctor as he went inside the TARDIS and began typing rapidly. "You're launching a missile at them?" she asked incredulously, watching him work.<p>

"Yep, kill them all at once," he nodded.

"But what about the people?" she asked.

"Rose, the missile is small enough to just kill the Slitheen inside the building," he said.

"But what about any humans who are inside?" she implored.

The Doctor looked at her and nodded. "Fine," he said and picked up the phone. He dialled a number and waited.

"Say hello to the Brigadier," Rose smirked and the Doctor stared at her open-mouthed.

* * *

><p>Using the Brigadier's influence, they had discreetly managed to clear Downing Street and surrounding areas of humans. "Ready when you are, Brigadier," the Doctor said.<p>

"Right then," the Brigadier said gruffly. "Get out of there, Doctor."

"Nice talking to you again," the Doctor said and hung up. He made sure that Rose and Harriet were inside and then the TARDIS was set in flight. They landed in south of London and stepped out. The missile flew over their heads and exploded Downing Street.

"Do you realise what we just did?" Rose asked the Doctor in a low voice.

"Yep, we blew up Downing street," he grinned as Rose laughed and he joined her.

* * *

><p>After dropping Harriet off, the Doctor and Rose sat in the library of the TARDIS. "I liked Harriet," Rose said.<p>

"I knew her name sounded familiar. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. Architect of Britain's Golden Age," he said.

"Good for her," Rose nodded and then sighed.

"You have to go," the Doctor understood.

Rose smiled and nodded. "Goodbyes are becoming a habit of ours," she said.

"Can you stay a bit longer? I wanted to ask you something," he asked as he sat up.

Rose looked surprised. "Sure, what did you want to know?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

Rose looked confused. "I told you. Bad Wolf...Rose," she answered.

"No, but you said I call you Rose," he said, remembering how she had introduced herself the first time.

Rose gave a small smile. "Knew you would pick up on that. Rose is the name you gave me. Said it went with my personality," she grinned.

The Doctor managed a small smile. "So what's the Bad Wolf?" he asked.

"Spoilers," she grinned.

"Fine then. Are you human?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"You look human, feel human, one heart, but you know Old High Gallifreyan, you can sense telepathic fields and you travel through time without any kind of vortex manipulator or device," he listed off.

Rose sighed at his accurate description of her. "I'm not human. Not exactly. I do have just one heart," she paused. "My abilities are a result of who I am but I can't tell you. Not yet," she answered.

"When will you tell me?" he asked.

Rose closed her eyes briefly. "Soon enough," she answered.

The Doctor made an impatient noise. "Anything that you can tell me?" he asked, a slightly bitter edge to his tone which he regretted the minute it was uttered.

Rose glared at him. "Foreknowledge isn't always a good thing. You know that better than anyone," she hissed.

"Sorry," he apologised. He didn't want to make her mad; he just wanted answers.

Rose's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, love. You'll get your answers soon," she said and the Doctor nodded. Then her face brightened. "I can show you how I travel in time," she said.

The Doctor perked up. "Now?" he asked.

"Come on," she said as she took his hand and led him outside the TARDIS.

The Doctor waited eagerly. Rose hugged him. "I'll see you next time, love," she said.

"Yes, you will," he smiled as she pulled away.

"Alright, stand back," she warned.

The Doctor stepped back. Rose smiled angelically at him and then closed her eyes. The Doctor watched open-mouthed as Rose dissipated into a thousand golden threads and then vanished.

**A/N Dun dun dun...**

**That was different, wasn't it? Complicated Rose is fun to write. Anyway, revelations will come soon. Sooner than you might expect. And the little tiff was awesome to write for as well. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on my profile.**

**Next Chapter will be up on Wednesday. Review and let me know how it was. :D**


	6. Dalek in Utah

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N You guys are amazing. Your reviews matter so much. Anyway, onwards and upwards. Chapter 6 of the story. The events of 'Dalek'. A different take on the episode and also apologies in advance if I disturb some people's head canon. **

**Also, more insight into Rose and the 11****th**** Doctor and revelations of the Bad Wolf.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: The Lone Dalek and I am the Doctor in Utah from the Doctor Who soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalek in Utah<strong>

The Doctor watched his wife sleep peacefully beside him. She was forging through with great bravery. His past, her future. Both connected with their future together. If he had his way, she wouldn't have to keep going back through time. She would stay by his side, where he could keep her safe.

But time lines were important. Particularly, when the person that the time lines were surrounding was the Bad Wolf. His Rose, the Bad Wolf. The heart of his TARDIS. Born from the time vortex and now the only one capable of mending timelines to ensure that the whole of reality wouldn't collapse.

He looked at her sleeping face. She was so young in some ways and in some ways, so much older than him. He stroked her hair gently. She had only just met his ninth self. She would have to live through two more regenerations with him. His brilliant, strong, beautiful Rose.

The only thing that he ever believed in and would ever believe in.

* * *

><p>In another timeline, the Doctor stared at the spot where Rose had just vanished into golden threads. His mind was actually numb with shock for once. It had almost looked like regeneration but the particles hadn't exploded. No, it had been quiet and graceful but so magnificent.<p>

He recognised those golden threads; how could he not? The heart of the TARDIS. So, Rose had something to do with the heart of the TARDIS. But what? There were infinite possibilities and he couldn't bring himself to settle on one.

* * *

><p>"So, London 2006 is all done. Can we go to the museum on Solaris 7 now?" Rose asked her husband.<p>

"Of course," he answered, setting the coordinates.

They had an amazing time, walking through the museum as the Doctor pointed out all the inaccuracies in paintings and displays. Rose humoured him and watched with a loving smile as he dashed about like a little kid on a sugar binge, bouncing around uncontrollably.

When they got back to the TARDIS, Rose turned to him. "What was the first museum that the two of us visited?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Ah, Rose. You see, for that, I believe you have a date with me. Earth, Utah, 2012."

* * *

><p>The Doctor landed in what appeared to be a museum of alien paraphernalia. Strange, the signal had indicated a live distress call. He glanced at the stuffed Cybermen head and suddenly felt old. Stuff of nightmares, reduced to an exhibit, he thought to himself.<p>

Unable to resist himself, he moved his hand to touch the glass case. "I wouldn't do that," he heard a voice behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin.

He turned around to see Rose grinning at him. "Blimey, do you make a habit of making me jump like that every time you see me?" he asked, unable to stop the wide smile on his face.

"Yep," she grinned and hugged him. "How long since I last saw you?"

"Six years," he answered immediately.

She rolled her eyes. "Linear time, love," she clarified.

"Three weeks," he answered.

"Huh, just been three days for me," she said as she took his hand and began to lead him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The live signal. You were tracking it, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" he asked.

"I have my ways," she winked cheekily as she nearly skipped down the corridor.

"You're cheery," he commented.

"Nope, you're just grumpy," she said, sticking out her tongue adorably.

The Doctor felt his usual grim features melt into a smile as he looked at her. "So, place like this. No security?" he asked.

"Top security, but the owner is an arrogant prat. Henry van Statten," Rose practically spat out the name.

"So I guess you don't like him," he prompted, wanting to know more.

"You don't either," she told him.

"I see. And what did he do to incur the wrath of the Bad Wolf?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Rose gave him a half-hearted glare. "He likes to take the stars from the sky and stick them in the sand," she said as way of explanation. She did not mention that they did run into him again in the future. Spoilers and all that.

The Doctor nodded. He had come across those kinds before and if what Rose said was true, he was in no hurry to meet this Henry van Statten.

* * *

><p>They came to the end of the corridor. "What next?" the Doctor asked, quite enjoying the fact that Rose was taking the lead.<p>

"The signal is the strongest here. But beyond this point, it's full security. We won't be able to get in," she said.

"Leave that to me," the Doctor smiled as he pulled out his psychic paper.

Rose caught his wrist. "What're you gonna say? That you're an alien expert?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay," Rose agreed, letting go of his wrist.

The Doctor smiled and offered his arm which Rose took and he pressed the buzzer on the door.

* * *

><p>After several questions and flashing of the psychic paper, Rose and the Doctor were allowed to enter the basement where the creature was being kept. Both their faces were set in grim tones. The fact that these humans were torturing a creature, just so they could add it to their collection, was disgusting.<p>

The Doctor was inclined to agree with Rose's earlier opinion of Mr. Van Statten. Speak of the devil; he walked downstairs followed by three assistants and five guards.

"You two are alien experts, you say?" he asked arrogantly.

"That's right. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose," the Doctor told him.

"Well then, Doctor, maybe you and your pretty assistant can tell us exactly how you got here," he smirked.

"We have our ways," the Doctor said shortly.

Rose hid her smirk as Van Statten looked angry at being refused an answer. "What creature are you keeping in there?" she asked.

"Well, sweetheart, why don't you go amuse yourself. Pretty boy will take care of you," Van Statten smirked, indicating a man on his left. "Grownups are talking," he snapped arrogantly.

Rose refused to rise to the bait. "How about you answer my questions or I deal with you?" she asked sweetly and for the briefest moment, a dark shadow flickered across her face. The people facing her stepped back on instinct, including Van Statten, his guards and assistants. Almost immediately, the moment passed and she looked innocent and harmless like always.

"I think my friend has made herself pretty clear. I suggest you do as she says," the Doctor grinned. He filed away the incident carefully in his mind. Just another part of the plethora of questions surrounding Rose.

* * *

><p>"We call it a Metaltron," Van Statten boasted as he led them to the vault.<p>

"Creative," Rose snapped and the Doctor suppressed a snort. It was amusing to see her angry. Though he was sure he wouldn't be finding it amusing if it was directed at him.

Van Statten pretended not to hear her. "After you then, Doctor," he said, opening the door.

The Doctor nodded as he and Rose went inside. The vault sealed behind them. Rose shook her head. She would never understand humans. Why did they lock up and hurt anything that scared them just because it was different?

"It's in their nature," the Doctor answered.

"I didn't realise I spoke out loud," Rose said, surprised.

"You didn't. Your mental block must have slipped in your anger," he said.

Rose closed her eyes and concentrated for a second. "There, it's back now," she said.

They approached the creature shrouded in the darkness. "Can you hear us? We're here to help," Rose said gently.

"We're not going to hurt you. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," the Doctor said.

"DOC-TOR!"

The voice made both Rose and the Doctor jump back. "No," Rose whispered.

The Doctor was speechless as he pushed Rose behind him. "Impossible!" he muttered.

"EX-TER-MINATE!" The dreaded cry sounded but the ray never came.

The Doctor and Rose watched as the Dalek tried to move its gun but the ray wouldn't fire. The Doctor let out a loud laugh. "It's not working!" he yelled triumphantly. "Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The Great Space Dustbin. How does it feel?" he asked angrily.

"KEEP BA-CK!"

"What for? What're you going to do to me?" he asked mockingly as Rose watched horrified. "If you can't kill... then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you?" he asked. "You're nothing," he spat.

"What are you here for?" Rose asked the Dalek finally as the Doctor panted.

The Dalek swivelled its eyepiece towards her. "I AM WAI-TING FOR OR-DERS!"

"What does that mean?" Rose asked as the Doctor looked disbelieving.

"I AM A SOL-DIER! I WAS BRED TO RE-CEIVE OR-DERS!"

"Well you're never gonna get any. Not ever," the Doctor spat.

"I DE-MAND OR-DERS!"

"They're never gonna come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire - the entire Dalek race wiped out in one second," the Doctor yelled, his voice rising. Rose flinched at the anger in his voice. She had never heard it that way before. So cold, so venomous.

"YOU LIE!"

"I watched it happen. I MADE it happen!" The Doctor yelled and Rose gasped loudly.

He turned to her and saw tears streaming down her face. She had known that he had made it happen but she had never heard him boast about it like that. She stepped away from him and the Doctor felt like it would have been better if she had slapped him. The fear in her eyes, her fear of him, was unbearable to witness.

"You destroyed us?" the Daleks quiet voice interrupted.

The Doctor did not move his eyes from Rose. "I had no choice," he whispered, seemingly falling apart inside.

Rose whimpered and then rushed to hug him. He gasped in sheer relief as she stroked his head and whispered words of comfort in his ears. "Not your fault, my Doctor. I'm so sorry, my love," she whispered again and again and the Doctor breathed deeply in her scent, trying to imprint those words of forgiveness in his mind. Then came the question that drove his hearts cold—

"And what of the Time Lords?" the Dalek asked.

The Doctor pulled away from Rose and faced the Dalek. "Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost." Rose grabbed his hand in comfort.

"And the coward survived," the Dalek taunted.

Rose's grip on his hand tightened. "Oh - and I caught your little signal... help me... poor little thing..." he mocked and then his voice hardened. "But there's no one else coming 'cos there's no one else left."

"I am alone in the Universe," the Dalek said, his eyepiece lowering.

"Yep," the Doctor said.

"So are you."

"No," Rose said in a firm voice. "He's never alone," she added, looking into the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor held her gaze and then turned back to the Dalek. "So, I know what I should do," he said, pulling his hand away from Rose and walking to the controls. "Exterminate," he said and raised the lever that engulfed the Dalek in electricity.

"Stop it," Rose yelled as the Dalek screamed in pain. She rushed to the Doctor and pushed his hand away from the lever.

The Doctor glared angrily at her. "Rose..." he began.

"I know what he is. But you're not a cold-blooded killer," she told him firmly and turned back to the Dalek. "You say you're a soldier and your only purpose is to follow orders. So then, what're your orders when there's no one to command you anymore?" she asked him.

"I must follow my primary order. To destroy," the Dalek answered immediately.

"But you can't even do that. What then?" Rose asked, her voice steady.

The Dalek paused for a long moment. "I am of no use. I have no purpose. I must be exterminated," the Dalek said slowly.

"Then do it," Rose commanded.

The Doctor looked at her incredulously but the Dalek simply said "EXTERMINATE!" and the Dalekanium from its body separated and engulfed it in a destructive ray. There was a bright flash as the Dalek died.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was still in shock at the turn of events but Rose took his hand and led him outside. The guards tried to raise their guns but a look from Rose made them stop. Without uttering a single word, Rose led the Doctor back to the TARDIS.<p>

She made him sit in the captain's chair as she put the TARDIS in the vortex. Every time the Doctor had tried to say something, she had placed a gentle finger on his lips. But the silence was driving him mad.

Finally he stood up and walked over to her. "Rose..." he said and Rose looked up from the console.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

The Doctor laughed disbelievingly as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "Am I alright?" he asked incredulously. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly. He felt her shake her head. "Then how can I be alright when I know that I hurt you so much?" he asked in an ashamed voice.

Rose pulled away to look at his face. "You didn't hurt me," she said.

"Of course I did," the Doctor said bitterly.

Rose shook her head firmly. "You didn't hurt me, my love," she insisted as she stroked his cheek. "You didn't," she said again, when he started shaking his head. "Listen to me," she said, holding his face with both her hands. "I'm not alright because I'm so worried about you," she admitted.

"Worried?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "Your anger, your pain, it's going to kill you," she said, tearfully. "You've to learn to let it go."

"That easy, huh?" he asked.

"Not at all," she shook her head. "But you've got me, love."

"But you're not always here," the Doctor said desperately, feeling his control completely collapse. "The nightmare, the screams, Gallifrey burning," he said, trembling violently.

Rose paused and then pulled away. The Doctor closed his eyes in pain. Now he had done it. He had scared her away. He was startled when she took his hand and wordlessly led him through to his bedroom. "Rose?" he asked.

Without a word, she pulled off her black blazer and tossed it on a chair. She then pushed his leather jacket off his shoulders. "Go to sleep," she told him.

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't."

"You will. I'll keep the nightmares away," she said and placed her fingers on his temple. The Doctor felt the mental block work immediately and he collapsed on the bed.

He fell into a dreamless sleep and Rose stayed on the chair the entire night, watching her Doctor sleep a nightmare free sleep in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Right so I know the Bad Wolf explanation was a bit vague but it will be revealed further in future chapters. Too much information early on kills the fic. Anyway hope you liked it. I genuinely enjoyed writing a bit of angsty Doctor.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Next up is the aftermath of this chapter and the events of 'The Long Game'. The Chapter will be up on Sunday. Review and let me know how it was.**


	7. The Disaster on Satellite Five

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for anything.**

**A/N Chapter 7 of the story. A bit short but hope you enjoy all the same. The events of 'The Long Game'. No annoying Adam, just Nine/Rose fluff and romance. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: Rose's Theme and Abigail's Song from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Disaster on Satellite Five<strong>

When the Doctor woke up, he felt surprisingly at ease. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea how long he had been asleep but he felt rejuvenated after a very long time. He sprung out of bed and tried to look for Rose who was nowhere to be found.

"Rose!" he called as he pulled on his jacket.

"In here," came the answer and the Doctor followed her voice and found her in the kitchen.

"Are you cooking breakfast?" he asked her in surprise.

"Not unless you want me to burn down the TARDIS," she said as she handed him a mug of tea.

"Just as well," he said, sipping the tea that was made exactly like he wanted it. "Breakfast is a bit domestic for me."

Rose smiled mysteriously as she drank her tea. "So, sleep well?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "You know, you cheated with the mental block," he said.

"I did but I don't regret it," Rose said without a hint of regret.

The Doctor smiled. "I did sleep well," he admitted.

"Then I don't regret invading your mind to make sure you sleep," she finished her tea and stood up.

"Are you leaving?" he asked her, not completely ready to say goodbye.

Rose smiled. "Nope, you are taking me somewhere fun," she told him.

"Am I?" he asked, amused.

"Yep, now let's go," she said, skipping out of the kitchen.

The Doctor watched her go with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"So where to?" the Doctor asked as they went into the console room.<p>

"You pick," Rose smiled.

The Doctor smiled and got to work. The TARDIS was shaking quite a bit. "Want me to drive?" Rose asked in amusement.

"My TARDIS," he insisted childishly as Rose rolled her eyes at him. "How did you know how to fly the TARDIS anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Spoilers," she winked.

"Ah, that dratted word again," the Doctor groaned as the TARDIS landed.

"So where are we?" Rose asked.

"Satellite Athena. Orbiting the Earth in the year 40,000. It's supposed to be one of the best vacation spots in this solar system," he told her and opened the doors of the TARDIS with a flourish.

"One of the best vacation spots, huh?" Rose asked sceptically as they watched the scene in front of their eyes.

People were rushing about buying junk food, vendors were selling their wares by shouting out prices, and there was a general sense of chaos that one would associate with the lunch time rush hour near an office area.

"Ah," the Doctor said sheepishly. "We might have landed somewhere else."

Rose swallowed back the sarcastic retort and settled back to staring at him with raised eyebrows. "Let's go and have a look," she conceded and the Doctor grinned as he took her hand and led her through the crowds.

* * *

><p>After some awkward questions later, the Doctor and Rose realised that they were in fact on Satellite 5 in the year 200,000. Further inquiry revealed that satellite 5 was the news broadcasting centre of the Earth.<p>

"The technology's wrong," the Doctor muttered to Rose.

"How so?" Rose asked.

"It's outdated by about 90 years," the Doctor told her.

"Trouble?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes," he told her and they both grinned.

* * *

><p>"The source seems to be Floor 500," the Doctor told her.<p>

"How do we get there?" Rose asked.

"Apparently, you need a key," he said as he scanned a control panel.

"The heat is being vented down here," Rose realised as she read the readings. "Why would they do that?"

"Someone's controlling this place," the Doctor said grimly. "And they need the cold to survive. So, the heat is being vented down here."

"Some sort of a creature?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Seems to be," he shrugged.

"What do you think you're doing?" they heard a voice behind them and found a woman glaring at them.

"We're management," Rose answered immediately.

The woman looked suspicious but the Doctor caught on quickly and flashed the psychic paper. The woman's demeanour changed instantly. "Ma'am, Sir, I'm Cathica," she introduced politely.

"So, Cathica, what can you tell us about floor 500?" Rose asked.

"You go to floor 500 when you get a promotion," Cathica answered immediately.

"What's on floor 500?" the Doctor asked.

"The walls are made of gold," she answered.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look. This, they had to go and see.

* * *

><p>"Not a trace! No birth - no job - not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?" the Editor demanded of Rose and the Doctor. "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?" he asked.<p>

"It doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you," the Doctor said and took Rose's hand. "Come on."

But as soon as they turned around, two of the Drones restrained them. "Tell me who you are!" the Editor demanded.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?" the Doctor said brightly.

The Editor gave a sinister smile. "Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?" Rose demanded.

"It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live," the Editor was cut off by a roar and he hastily corrected himself. "Yeah- sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client."

He snapped his fingers and pointed upwards. Rose and the Doctor followed his gaze and saw a huge, slobbering lump of an alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth on the ceiling..

"You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" Rose asked in a horrified voice.

"That 'thing' - as you put it - is in charge of the human race," the Editor replied and both the Doctor and Rose stared at him in alarm. "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior - your master - and humanities guiding light - the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe," he said triumphantly.

"I call him Max," he added cheekily.

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must've noticed," Rose said.

"From time to time, someone, yes. But the computer system allows me to see inside their brain... I can see the smallest doubt - and crush it," he grinned.

The Doctor and Rose stared angrily as he boasted about controlling the human race. Suddenly, the machines around them buzzed. "Someone's disengaged the safety," he said.

He clicked his fingers and the projection showed Cathica, the compressed information flowing into her brain. "Who's that?" the Editor asked.

"It's Cathica!" Rose grinned.

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows!" the Doctor said. "She saw the open panel we used. Everything we saw and read about Satellite Five - the pipes - the filters, she did it too. And now, she's reversing it! Look at that..." he cried triumphantly.

"It's getting hot," Rose realised.

"Burn her mind," the Editor yelled.

"Oh no you don't. You should've promoted me YEARS back," Cathica answered.

All the screens suddenly exploded with sparks, and the Drones fell lifeless to the floor. Satellite Five shuddered, and alarms went off.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano," the Doctor realised.

"Oi, mate - wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!" Rose laughed as the lumps of flesh started falling off the Jagrafess.

"See you in the headlines!" the Doctor yelled as the two of them ran off.

They found Cathica still streaming information from herself. There was a distant cry as the Jagrafess exploded and the Doctor smiled as he clicked his fingers and the door in Cathica's head closed.

* * *

><p>"We're just gonna go. I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage," the Doctor told Cathica when they went downstairs.<p>

"You'll have to stay and explain it - no-one's gonna believe me," Cathica said.

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now. The Human Race should accelerate. All back to normal," he grinned.

Cathica still looked uncertain but nodded and walked off. The Doctor and Rose smiled at each other.

"So, what now?" the Doctor asked Rose as they walked back to the TARDIS.

"I should go," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "I'll watch out for you," he said.

Rose smiled. "So will I, love," she said and then paused. Before the Doctor could do more than give her a questioning look, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on cheek. "Look after yourself," she whispered, worry and concern shining through her eyes.

The Doctor smiled fondly as Rose pulled away and dissipated into innumerable golden threads.

* * *

><p>Rose returned to her Doctor and found him in the library. It was rare to see him so relaxed in this regeneration; he was constantly bouncing around. He looked up from the enormous book he was reading when Rose entered.<p>

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"Everything you did then and what you're doing now," he told her sincerely.

Rose smiled and sat down next to him. "You are carrying too much burden. You should learn to forgive yourself," she told him softly.

The Doctor nodded absently. "Where do you wanna go now?" he asked.

Rose grabbed his hand. "I mean it," she said, refusing to be distracted.

The Doctor sighed and looked her in the eye. "Rose, you haven't seen the rest of my life yet," he said.

"And I'm sure that nothing would change my mind," she said firmly.

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. "Don't be so quick to forgive me," he told her.

Rose smiled softly. "I'm your wife. It's my job, remember?" she asked with a grin.

The Doctor returned the smile and pressed his lips to Rose's. Rose felt him deepen the kiss and sensed the urgency in it as if she was going to slip away from him any second.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here," she repeated when he pulled away and rested his head on her forehead.

"I know," he said and kissed her forehead. "My Rose."

"My Doctor," she whispered, opening her eyes and giving him a brilliant smile which he returned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So? How was it? Hope you enjoyed reading it. Up next, we meet Captain Jack Harkness. **

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Review and let me know how it was.**


	8. Meeting Captain Jack Harkness

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Loving the reviews from you guys. As promised, the next chapter of the story. This time, the events of 'An Empty Child'. For obvious reasons, I have skipped the events of 'Father's Day'. **

**Anyway, hope you lot enjoy the chapter. Captain Jack makes everything better.**

**On a side note, I wrote a one shot about the Doctor and Rose called 'The Blush of Love'. It's about the two of them on Gallifrey. It's not related to this one but I would love your response on it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: The Face of Boe from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Captain Jack Harkness<strong>

The Doctor was thinking of going to Barcelona, the planet when the TARDIS shuddered violently. He ran to the screen and found it was a mauve alert. He calibrated the TARDIS to travel after the object through the vortex. He groaned as he saw the estimated destination. The object was going to crash in the middle of London. Bloody fantastic.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materialised in a back alley. The Doctor got out and walked to the closest building. He followed the sound of the voices and music coming from the building and found himself in a crowded drinking den, full of smoke and chatter and a singer.<p>

The audience applauded when the singer finished her song. The Doctor joined the applause as he approached the stage "Excuse me! Excuse me!" he said into the microphone. "Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh... hello!" he waved. "Eh... might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" he asked.

There was complete and utter silence in response. The Doctor looked around expectantly. Then, the audience started to laugh. The Doctor stared around at them all, confusedly. "Sorry, have I said something funny?" he asked the audience laughed more.

"It's just, there's this thing I need to find, would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago," he continued but right then a loud siren sounded and people started to evacuate the room.

The Doctor paused and through the crowds of people all clamouring to leave the building, he noticed a poster tacked to the wall, bearing the legend "HITLER WILL SEND NO WARNING".

He wanted to slap himself for the timing. Height of the London blitz and he was asking if there were things falling from the sky. He heard a small giggle and turned around.

"Hello, love," Rose said.

The Doctor stared at her. She was dressed in a WAAF uniform. "What're you dressed like that for?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Usually people say hello. And the uniform is so that I can blend in," she clarified.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked as he got down from the stage and the two of them started walking outside.

"Spoilers," she winked. "Come on then, let's go find whatever that thing was."

* * *

><p>"Do you see those kids?" Rose asked the Doctor in a whisper.<p>

The Doctor nodded. "What're they doing?" he asked, as the kids sneaked into a house.

"Let's find out," Rose said as they followed in stealthily.

* * *

><p>"Are you my mummy?" Rose and the Doctor jumped as all the kids ran out of the house.<p>

"Don't let him touch ya," the oldest girl, Nancy told them.

"What happens if you touch him?" Rose asked.

"He'll make you like him," she cried, a bit hysterically.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy," the child continued to cry and put his hand through the letter box.

"The scar," the Doctor observed the scar on his hand.

"Nancy, who is this boy?" Rose asked but received no answer.

Nancy had gone. The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look and then decided to follow her. It was quite a while later that Nancy realised that she was being followed.

"How'd you follow me here?" Nancy asked when she finally spotted Rose and the Doctor.

"I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it," the Doctor smiled.

"People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to," Nancy said, looking at them suspiciously.

"My nose has special powers," the Doctor grinned.

"Yeah? That's why it's uh..." Nancy trailed off and Rose hid a smile.

"What?" the Doctor demanded.

"Nothing! Do your ears have special powers too?" Nancy asked and Rose had to bite her lip to fight back the laugh.

"What're you trying to say?" the Doctor asked, crossing his arms.

"Nancy. There's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?" Rose asked softly and Nancy turned to her. "The thing we're looking for. The thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" she asked.

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station," Nancy answered slowly.

"Take us there," the Doctor said.

Nancy shook her head. "There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire... you'll never get through."

"Try me!" the Doctor said.

"You sure you wanna know what's going on in there?" she asked.

"We really wanna know," Rose assured her.

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first," Nancy said.

"And who might that be?" the Doctor asked.

"The Doctor," Nancy said as Rose and the Doctor exchanged a look.

* * *

><p>"Was she implying that I have a big nose and big ears?" the Doctor asked Rose as they walked to the hospital.<p>

Rose laughed and the Doctor looked affronted. "I'm sorry, love, but you can be a bit dense at times," she laughed.

"So, you're saying I'm not handsome?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're very handsome. Now, can we focus on the problem at hand?" she asked.

"Do I look like this in your time?" he asked her suddenly and Rose stopped. "Well?" he demanded.

Rose sighed. "Spoilers," she said half-heartedly.

"So, that's a 'no' then," he said.

Rose turned around to look at him. "I really don't care what you look like," she told him. "You could have two heads or no heads and it wouldn't matter."

The Doctor gave a small smile. "Can you imagine me with no head?" he asked.

"Might be an improvement," she shrugged.

"Oi," the Doctor protested but there was no heat behind it as he smiled.

* * *

><p>"This is horrible," Rose cried after they had seen Dr. Constantine turn into a gas mask zombie in front of them. "What are we going to do?" she asked the Doctor.<p>

"We should go and see room 802," the Doctor said grimly, knowing that was where it had all begun.

The two of them headed to the stairs when they heard a shout. "Hello? Anyone there?" the American voice asked.

A man came into view and Rose gave a shriek of delight. "Jack!" she yelled. The Doctor watched with wide eyes as Rose hugged the man and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

The man looked equally confused. "Well, sweetheart this is awfully kind of you," he smiled. "Captain Jack Harkness," he extended his hand. "And who are you?" he asked, eyeing Rose up and down.

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh," she said and then looked at the Doctor who appeared to be frozen. "Right, oops," she said.

"Oops?" Jack asked.

"I'm a time traveller. I don't meet people in the right order," she told him meekly while the Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"So, I get to see you again?" Jack asked with a charming smile. "Lucky me," he added.

"Oh stop it," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're the one that kissed me, remember?" he pointed out.

"Well that's just how we greet each other," she shrugged and then clapped a hand on her mouth. "I really shouldn't tell you this."

Jack laughed. "You can greet me like that any day," he winked.

The Doctor cleared his throat pointedly. "If you two are done," he said.

"Doctor, this is Jack," Rose said. "He's...a friend," she added, hoping neither of them noticed her hesitance. "Well, at least he will be," she amended.

The Doctor bit back the retort that time could be rewritten. He nodded curtly at Jack who shook his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said.

The Doctor nodded. "I heard that. What exactly are you doing here?" he asked.

"I did a scan for alien tech. I was looking for time agents. I wanted to offer a deal," he said.

"What kind of a deal?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, the object you were tracking was a Chula warship. If you can make me an offer, I can get it for you," Jack said.

"An offer?" Rose asked.

"Yep, but you have two hours before a German bomb drops on it and destroys everything," Jack warned them.

"Do you even know what's happening here?" Rose asked and then dragged him by his hand to the hospital ward.

Jack was horrified as he scanned the bodies. "It was a warship, you said?" the Doctor asked.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!" he said in an agitated voice.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got EVERYTHING to do with it. What kind of warship?" the Doctor demanded angrily.

"An ambulance!" Jack said and turned on the device on his wrist. "Look," he said as a hologram of the warship appeared above the device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle - love the retro look, by the way, nice panels - threw you the bait..."

"Bait?" Rose demanded.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk," Jack admitted.

"Oh, Jack," Rose shook her head.

"It was a con," Jack said. "I was conning you - that's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?"

"Just a couple more free-lancers," Rose said, narrowing her eyes at him. She was going to have a word with him when she got back.

"Whatever's happening here has got NOTHING to do with that ship," Jack said firmly.

"What IS happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Human DNA's being rewritten... by an idiot," he said and scowled at Jack.

"What d'you mean?" Rose asked.

"I dunno - some kind of virus. It's converting human beings into these things," he nodded at the bodies when suddenly, they all sat up.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy," they started chanting.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said as the zombies got out of bed and started walking towards them.

"Don't let them touch you," Rose told Jack.

"What happens if they touch us?" he asked.

"You're looking at it," the Doctor answered as the three of them were backed against a wall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how was it? I know it was a bit short but I wanted to split the events into two chapters. Anyway, I'm slipping in hints from time to time. Keep 'em peeled, Lewis.**

**The next chapter follows the events of 'The Doctor Dances' and will have the infamous 'dancing' conversation between Rose and the Doctor. It will be up on Sunday.**

**Don't forget to check out my one shot about Rose and the Doctor called 'The Blush of Love'. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Review and let me know how this was.**

**Cheers x**


	9. Fixing 1941

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N You guys are so awesome. Loved the response on the last chapter as well as my one-shot. Here is Chapter 9 of the story. Follows the events of 'The Doctor Dances'. This was one of my favourite Nine episodes and I sincerely hope I did it justice.**

**So, here goes: Part 2 of gas mask zombies. And of course, Captain Jack.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: In the Mood by Glenn Miller and Captain Jack's Love Theme from the Torchwood Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fixing 1941<strong>

_Previously:_

"_Don't let them touch you," Rose told Jack._

"_What happens if they touch us?" he asked._

"_You're looking at it," the Doctor answered as the three of them were backed against a wall._

Suddenly the Doctor adopted a stern demeanour. "Go to your room," he said as though addressing a disobedient child. The gas mask people hesitated. "Go to your room!" he repeated as all the people cocked their heads to one side.

Jack and Rose exchanged a confused look, hoping that the Doctor knew what the hell he was doing.

"I mean it! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, VERY cross! Go - to - your - ROOM!" the Doctor said angrily. There was a beat and then all the gas mask people turned away meekly and got into their beds.

The Doctor sighed with relief. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been TERRIBLE last words," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asked Jack.<p>

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space-junk... let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front - oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con," he boasted.

"Yeah. Perfect," the Doctor retorted.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners - Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day," Jack said and laughed at his own joke. Both Rose and the Doctor stared at him. "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room. This is what your 'harmless piece of space-junk' did," the Doctor said angrily.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter - it was empty," Jack insisted.

The Doctor glared at him and turned away. "Rose," he called.

"Room 802?" she asked as she followed him and the Doctor nodded.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living - I harmed no-one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me - I had nothing to do with it," Jack called after them.

The Doctor turned around and glared at Jack. "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

* * *

><p>"Have you got a blaster?" the Doctor asked Jack when they reached room 802.<p>

"Sure!" he said.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken," the Doctor told him.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked the Doctor in a low voice while Jack grinned and worked to get the door open.

"Nothing," the Doctor shrugged. "Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" the Doctor surmised, looking at the blaster in Jack's hand.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked in wonder.

The Doctor took the blaster and examined it. "Once," he shrugged.

"Well, they're gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporised the lot," Jack said.

The Doctor grinned as he handed the blaster back. "Like I said - once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good."

Rose entered the room and switched a light on. The room looked as though it had been vandalised. The window was broken and there was stuff all over the floor. "How could a child do this?" Rose asked.

"Mummy!" they heard behind them and they turned around startled.

"Yep, we should run," Rose said and Jack blasted a hole through the wall.

The three of them ran through it and then down the corridor. The gas mask people were awake and chasing them. The Doctor finally managed to lead Rose and Jack into an empty room. He ran in after them and soniced the door.

"It's not going to hold," Jack said.

"Well, it's gotta find us first. We're not done yet," the Doctor insisted.

"Well there are no other exits, the window is barred and it's a seven storey drop outside," Rose rattled off. The two men stared at her. "What? I pay attention," she said, crossing her arms defiantly.

The Doctor grinned at her. "So one, we have to get out. Two, we can't get out. Have I missed anything?" he asked Rose.

"Yeah," she said and the Doctor turned to her. "Jack just disappeared."

* * *

><p>"What're you doing?" Rose asked the Doctor.<p>

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen the bars," he answered.

Rose smiled. "You don't think Jack's coming back."

The Doctor turned around. "Why do you trust him?" he asked.

"Spoilers," Rose winked.

"You two looked cosy earlier," the Doctor said, unable to stop jealousy from leaking into his tone.

Rose managed not to burst into laughter at the ridiculous notion. Instead, she stood up and walked over to him. "You know, green isn't your colour," she said and placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek.

The Doctor felt warmth course through him. He turned back to the window with his sonic screwdriver and Rose smiled in amusement at his back.

"Jack's not all that different from you," she said. The Doctor didn't turn around but he was listening to every word. "Except with dating and dancing," she added slyly.

The Doctor did turn around at that. "And you just assume that I don't dance?" he asked.

Rose hid her smile and adopted her best innocent expression. "I don't know. _Do_ you dance?" she asked.

"You seem to have all the answers about me," the Doctor told her as he walked up to her. "So, tell me, Rose," he said, her name rolling off his tongue playfully. "Do I dance?" he asked.

Rose smiled. "Well...I don't know everything," she said. "If you have the moves..." she goaded.

The Doctor smirked as he caught one of her hands in his and wound the other one around her waist. Rose's smile widened as he pulled her closer. "Oh, I have the moves," he whispered in her ear as he swayed her gently to the rhythm of the three hearts beating in the small room.

What had started as playful flirting was gradually building up. The sexual tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Sorry," they heard a voice behind them and they sprang apart instantly. They realised at the same time that they had been so absorbed in each other that they hadn't even noticed that Jack had teleported them to his ship.

Jack was watching with an amused smile. "Most people notice when they're being teleported. You guys are so sweet," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Do you hear singing?" Rose asked.<p>

"Yeah, it's coming from in there," the Doctor pointed to the shed.

They were at the crash site and Jack's friend had just turned into a gas mask zombie. The three of them went inside the shed and found Nancy singing a lullaby to a gas mask man who was asleep.

"Keep singing," the Doctor told her as he used the sonic screwdriver to uncuff her. "The effect's become air-borne. Accelerating."

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor answered.

"If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left," Rose realised, looking at the Doctor who nodded.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"'Til nothing. 'Til forever. For the entire human race," the Doctor answered. "What're you doing?" he asked Jack who was fiddling with the controls on the Chula ship.

"Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll see I had nothing to do with it," he insisted. Just as he said it, the controls exploded with sparks, and they all jumped backwards. An alarm went off. "Didn't happen last time," Jack said, looking surprised.

"It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols," the Doctor said.

"It's empty. Look at it," Jack said as he opened the hatch.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops?" the Doctor asked sarcastically.

"Nanogenes!" Rose realised.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species," the Doctor told Jack who looked shaken.

"Oh, God," he said.

"Rose," Nancy interrupted and Rose rushed to her side. She followed her gaze and they saw the gasmask people stumble towards them over the rail-track.

"It's bringing the gasmask people here, isn't it?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol," the Doctor answered.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked as they looked at the people just standing at a distance.

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander," the Doctor said.

"The child?" Jack asked.

"Jamie," Nancy piped up.

"What?" Jack asked her.

Nancy glared at him. "Not 'the child'. Jamie. He's just a little boy who wants his mummy," she said tearfully.

"So what're we gonna do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said looking at Rose.

"It's all my fault," Nancy wailed.

Rose gasped and turned to Nancy. "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-one? Older than you look, yes?"

The Doctor caught on quickly. "How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway."

"He's not your brother, is he?" Rose asked gently.

"A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied," the Doctor said. "You even lied to him."

The gates swung open. "Uh, we have to move," Jack said.

"Then, go," the Doctor told him. "Do what you have to do."

Jack looked sad as he looked at Rose who nodded at him. He gave a sigh and teleported out. Rose took the Doctor's hand and they stood facing the army.

The Child stood at the forefront of the army of gasmask people, ready to charge. "Are you my mummy?" he asked.

"He's gonna keep asking, Nancy. He's never gonna stop. Tell him," Rose told her.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," Nancy whispered. "Yes. I AM your mummy."

The child stumbled into her arms. As soon as Nancy had hugged him, the nanogenes activated, fixing the child as well as the army of people behind them.

"Recognizing the same DNA," Rose whispered in wonder as the Doctor beamed widely. "Fantastic!"

* * *

><p>"What about Jack? He intercepted that bomb," Rose told the Doctor once they were inside the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor looked at Rose and nodded. As much as he did not like Jack, he would not let the man die. Especially, since Rose had mentioned him being a friend in the future.

Rose smiled at him and touched a button on the console and Glenn Miller's 'In the Mood' began to play. The Doctor turned to her questioningly.

"I never got that dance," she winked and the Doctor grinned as he took her hand. "You should ask Jack to come with you," she told him after a quiet moment.

"I don't need anyone," the Doctor said.

"Yes, you do," Rose told him as he swayed them to the music.

"I've got you," he insisted.

"But I'm not always here," Rose repeated his words. "You shouldn't be alone."

"I've been alone for a long time," the Doctor told her.

"Doesn't mean it has to stay that way," she said. "Jack's a great man."

The Doctor looked at her for a long moment. "I'll take your word for it," he said. "This time," he added.

Rose giggled as he twirled her and pulled her back to him. The TARDIS door opened and Jack was visible.

"Well, hurry up then," Rose called to him and Jack ran inside, staring wide-eyed at everything.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," the Doctor told him as he continued to sway Rose.

"Much bigger on the inside," Jack commented.

"Better be," the Doctor shot.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Are you two going to get along or do I have to lock you in a cupboard?" she asked and then smiled at the look on Jack's face. "On second thought, maybe not that."

Jack laughed with her and the Doctor joined in a moment later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So? Good? Bad? How was it? I know the events remain unchanged but it was too perfect an episode to change. **

**Anyway, the next chapter is not actually a chapter. It's more of an interlude. It is just about 600 words long and will deal with Rose returning to her timeline and dealing with Jack. **

**Since it's not a full chapter, it will be up on Tuesday and the new chapter will be up on Thursday. So, yay! Two Chapters next week.**

**So, let me know how this one was.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Cheers x**


	10. Interlude: Jack

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Here it is, the interlude. I know it's very short but I didn't want to tag it in with some other chapter. So, hope you enjoy.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Jack<strong>

Rose walked to the TARDIS with purpose. Her husband looked up from the console and smiled when he saw her. However, the smile dropped when he saw her determined face.

"Everything alright, dear?" he asked her warily. Rose in a fierce mood was a force to be reckoned with.

"Cardiff," she ordered.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. Cardiff meant Jack. "What happened?" he asked.

"I need to see Jack and have a few choice words with him," she said.

The Doctor hid his glee and set the coordinates for Cardiff. Watching Jack get into trouble was his favourite form of entertainment. Guessing by Rose's clothes she had just been to London 1941; the first time they had met Jack. Or rather, the first time Jack had met Rose. Oh, this was going to be good.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack was in his office at Torchwood Three when the door to the hub opened and the blonde walked in. His face burst into a smile as he stood up to greet her. But then he spotted her husband walking behind her with uncontrollable happiness on his face.<p>

The Doctor looking this happy could only mean one thing: Rose was angry at Jack. Jack considered hiding in his office but decided he might as well get over with it.

He stood up as Rose and the Doctor walked into his office. "Hello, Rose," he said warily, not moving forward to kiss her.

Rose glared at him. "A conman?" she demanded.

"Ah, you met me then," he said, wishing he was far, far away right now.

"Yeah, I did," Rose said. "You were going to con us," she hissed.

"Sorry," he said and the Doctor was laughing silently behind Rose's back. Jack narrowed his eyes at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded of Jack.

"Sorry, Rose," he repeated, knowing it was better to let her rant and rave than interrupt.

The Doctor sat down on one of the chairs while Rose ranted at Jack about irresponsible behaviour and Jack, to his credit, listened silently and apologised at the right moments.

Finally, Rose was done and she sat down on the other chair. Jack took a deep breath and sat down in his chair. "Rose," he began. "You have to understand that this was before I met you and the Doctor," Jack said.

Rose's demeanour softened and she smiled. "I know," she said. "Just tell me you don't go back to it," she asked.

"Of course not," he assured her. "You and the Doctor put me back together, Rose," he said eagerly. "And she put together the rest," he said, glancing at the photograph on his desk.

Rose smiled lovingly at the blonde girl in the photograph. "Where is she, anyway?" she asked.

"I sent her to Torchwood Four for a week. She's reassembling some lost records," he answered.

"Well, tell her drop by and see us once in a while," Rose said.

"I will," Jack grinned.

"Is that it?" the Doctor asked Rose. "I thought you were going to lay into him more," he said.

"You want Rose to lay into me, Doc?" Jack asked cheekily and the Doctor glared at him.

"That's my wife you're talking about, Harkness," he said but there was no real anger in his words.

"Alright, you two," Rose interrupted, knowing they could argue for days.

"So, where now, Rose?" Jack asked her.

Rose looked at the Doctor questioningly. The Doctor pulled out the TARDIS blue journal from his jacket and consulted it. "Actually right here in Cardiff," he said. "In 2006."

"That's just five years ago," Rose realised, knowing that she and the Doctor had landed in 2011.

"Ah, I remember. We had stopped to refuel. 24 hours shore leave," Jack grinned, his eyes reminiscent.

Rose nodded. "I'll go to the TARDIS and change," she told them. "See you two in 2006," she winked. She kissed Jack on the cheek, pecked her husband's lips and walked out.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rose left, Jack turned serious and looked at the Doctor. "She doesn't know what's about to happen, does she?" he asked the Doctor.<p>

The Doctor sighed heavily. "No," he answered.

Jack nodded grimly. "Cardiff and then Game Station," he sighed.

The two men were silent in their memories of that incident. Everything was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how was it? Should I write more insights into the future or just stick to the past? **

**There were plenty of clues scattered in there. Oh and by the way, Children of Earth never happened. In fact, Jack's future is very different. But he still leads Torchwood Three.**

**Any guesses as to who the blonde girl in the photograph was? Take a guess in the reviews.**

**Next chapter will be a full chapter and it has to be one of my favourite chapters ever written. Hope you guys like it. It will be up on Thursday.**

**Review and let me know how this one was.**

**Cheers x**


	11. Cardiff Revelations

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N The response to the last chapter was so amazing. Most of you guessed that the girl in the photograph must be River or Jenny. You may or may not be right. I'm not saying ;D**

**Anyway, onwards with the story. Here is the next chapter of the story. Follows the events of 'Boom Town'. Once again, one of my favourite Nine/Rose episodes and I hope I did it justice.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: Boom Town Suite and Rose's Theme from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cardiff Revelations<strong>

"So, why Cardiff?" Jack asked the Doctor. During the past few weeks, they had visited Woman Wept, the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon and Justicia. They hadn't seen Rose again but the two of them had actually started getting along well. Rose had been right; they were very alike in many ways.

"It's got a rift running through the middle of city," the Doctor said.

"A rift in time and space?" Jack asked in wonder. "That is perfect!"

The Doctor grinned. "I know," he said as he rewired the TARDIS.

There was a knock on the TARDIS doors. Both of them looked up in surprise. Jack went ahead and opened the door to find Rose. "Rose!" he yelled and she giggled as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Hello, Jack," she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Doc, look who showed up," Jack said as he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her inside.

"Since when do you knock?" the Doctor asked as he jumped down from the ladder.

"Since when do you go by 'Doc'?" Rose asked, grinning cheekily.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he hugged Rose and kissed the top of her head. Jack watched this exchange with a smile. He remembered the conversation that he and Doctor had had on Woman Wept.

**_Flashback_**

"_So, who exactly is Rose?" Jack asked the Doctor._

_The Doctor shrugged. "She's someone from my future. And from the looks of it, yours too," he said._

"_So she doesn't travel with you?" Jack asked._

_The Doctor shook his head. "Our timelines are mismatched. In her original timeline, she is with another version of me."_

"_So, why is she travelling back to this timeline?" Jack asked curiously._

"_I don't know," the Doctor answered and then paused. "She said she can't tell me yet." Jack could tell from his tone that he had some idea but he wasn't going to share._

"_Well, how long have you known her?" Jack asked._

"_A few months," the Doctor said._

_Jack nodded. "So, do you trust her?" he asked, knowing it was a moot question but he wanted to know._

_The Doctor gave a deep sigh. "I do," he answered. "Not completely sure why but I do," he answered honestly and then got up and walked away, thinking he had revealed too much._

_Jack watched him go and understood his turmoil. Rose had this air that made you want to trust her. It wasn't psychic although Jack was sure Rose had some psychic powers too. No, it was charisma, Jack decided. _

_Well, whatever it was, things were always interesting when Rose was around._

**_Flashback ends_**

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Well, I heard you boys were on shore leave. Thought I'd come and visit," she shrugged.

"Yep," Jack jumped in. "Got 24 hours to refuel."

"Well then, let's go and explore," Rose said as skipped to the door.

The Doctor and Jack grinned after her as they went outside. Rose smiled at them and hooked each of her arms with one of theirs and then skipped between them as they walked to a restaurant on the docks.

* * *

><p>Rose giggled uncontrollably as Jack regaled them with tales from his travels.<p>

"Fifteen of us. Naked," Jack laughed.

"Naked?" Rose asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep and we are running," Jack continued but the Doctor's attention was diverted by the newspaper lying on the table next to theirs. He picked it up and saw the front page with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked him.

"And I was having such a nice day," he said, showing them the front page.

"Who is she?" Jack asked.

"Margaret Blaine. She's a Slitheen. We met her in Downing Street a while ago," Rose answered. "But I thought she was dead."

The Doctor smiled. "Well, obviously not. Come on then, let's go and pay Margaret Slitheen a visit."

* * *

><p>"This is persecution," Margaret said. "What have I ever done to you?" she asked.<p>

"You tried to kill us and destroy this entire planet," the Doctor said simply.

"Apart from that," she said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "So, this nuclear project. What's it all about?" she asked.

"A philanthropic gesture," Margaret answered.

All three of them gave a snort of disbelief. "This station is designed to explode," the Doctor observed.

"Yep, it's right on top of the rift. The power station goes into meltdown and the whole planet goes," Jack mimed an explosion.

Rose was watching the model. She pushed off the building and picked up the grey base and turned it around.

"Fantastic," the Doctor said as he and Jack stared at it with lust.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked, sounding like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yep," Rose agreed as she handed it to the Doctor.

"So, you were gonna blow up the whole planet just to escape?" Jack asked Margaret.

"Like stepping on an ant hill," Margaret shrugged.

"Well, we're just gonna drop you home then. No need to blow up the Earth," the Doctor said, looking like he didn't want to spend another minute in Margaret's presence.

"Wait, you're just gonna let her go?" Jack asked the Doctor incredulously.

"If she just wants to go home, then there's no reason to harm her," Rose said and Jack nodded as the Doctor looked at her approvingly.

"They have the death penalty," Margaret interrupted. "The Slitheen family was tried and sentenced to execution."

"Not my problem. We'll take you there and that's all," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>"Are we really going to take her to her death?" Rose asked the Doctor in a low voice when they were in the TARDIS.<p>

The Doctor nodded grimly. "No other option. She's too dangerous to be left alone," he said.

Rose nodded. "How long do we have?" she asked.

"The extrapolator will shave off about 12 hours. We'll be ready to leave by morning," Jack told them.

The Doctor nodded and turned to Rose. "Care to join me for dinner?" he asked her.

"What about Jack?" she asked.

"I'll keep Margaret company," Jack grinned and winked at Margaret who scowled at him.

"Will you be alright?" Rose asked him anxiously.

"'Course I will be. You kids have fun on your date," he grinned.

The Doctor smiled and offered his arm to Rose who grinned and took it.

* * *

><p>"You and Jack getting along well, then?" Rose asked as they sat at the table in the restaurant.<p>

The Doctor nodded. "You were right," he admitted.

Rose pretended to gasp dramatically. "Are you feeling okay? Did you just admit that you were wrong?" she asked, pretending to check for fever.

"I didn't say I was wrong. I just said you were right," the Doctor insisted.

"Of course," Rose rolled her eyes.

The Doctor tried to glare at her but a grin tugged at the edge of his lips. "So, what have you been up to?"

"This and that," Rose answered. When the Doctor raised his eyebrows, she sighed. "You took me to Asteroid 55 in the 42nd century."

"Great sunsets and the spas would have opened by then," he said.

Rose nodded. "We had fun," she smiled, her eyes lost. "And that's all I can tell you," she said firmly.

"Spoilers?" the Doctor guessed.

Rose grinned at him as she took a sip of her drink. When she placed her glass of wine back on the table, there was a ripple in it. "Did you feel that?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes scanning everything. There was a moment of quiet and then the glass of the restaurant window broke as the whole earth shook and shuddered.

Rose and the Doctor got to their feet as people around them screamed. "We have to get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor told her as the two of them ran back to Millennium Centre Square. Cracks erupted around them on the ground.

They looked up and saw the top of the TARDIS shoot lightening into the sky. "Margaret," the Doctor growled as he and Rose burst in through the door.

Margaret was standing in the TARDIS with a vicious smile on her face. Jack was lying unconscious on the floor. The Doctor noted with relief that he appeared to be breathing.

"What've you done?" the Doctor asked in horror.

"I programmed the extrapolator to lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift," Margaret grinned. "And what a power source it found... I'm back on schedule... thanks to you."

Rose was observing this and then felt the familiar pull in her chest. She smiled to herself and opened her arms wide. She heard the Doctor call her name and Margaret yelling at her but she smiled and closed her eyes and breathed out.

The Doctor could only stare as a golden thread emerged from Rose's chest and touched the TARDIS console. The hatch that it touched immediately opened and a bright golden light beamed out of it. Margaret stared at it.

Her voice became dreamy and vague. "It's ... so bright..."

"Look at it, Margaret..." Rose said, her voice echoing around her.

"... Beautiful..." Margaret said, her eyes fixed on the light. "Thank you ..." she whispered as she was engulfed by the light and the body suit flopped on top of the floor.

Rose smiled as she opened her eyes and the hatch closed. The thread was broken and Rose looked at the Doctor who seemed to be frozen in shock. "The heart of the TARDIS," he whispered.

"You wanted to know who I was," Rose said with a serene smile on her face but her voice wasn't echoing anymore.

"You're the heart of the TARDIS," the Doctor whispered in shock.

Rose touched his face gently. "Yes, my love," she answered.

The Doctor drew in a sharp breath and rested his forehead on hers. "My TARDIS," he whispered. "You're the heart," he whispered again in wonder.

"Yes, I am," she answered as she closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them, the Doctor saw the gold in her eyes shine brighter for a second before it died down.

"Oh, you beautiful, impossible thing," he grinned.

"Told you so," she said and the Doctor laughed as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Rose sighed happily as she placed a hand around his neck to pull him closer.

The Doctor's hands went to her waist as he deepened the kiss. He grinned widely when they pulled away. "My Rose," he whispered.

"My Doctor," she smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, she's an egg?" Jack asked. It had taken a while but Jack had awoken. He had a mild concussion but it could have been worse.<p>

"Regressed to childhood," Rose explained.

"But how?" Jack asked.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. The ship is more powerful than people realize," the Doctor answered.

Rose smiled at him and he returned the smile wholeheartedly. His Rose, the Bad Wolf, the heart of the TARDIS. He didn't want to tell Jack; not that he didn't trust him but it would be dangerous for Rose if people realised that the heart of the last TARDIS in existence lay inside her.

"She's an egg," Jack repeated.

"She can start over," Rose smiled.

"So, next stop Raxacoricofallapatorious?" Jack asked as he stood up, the disbelief still evident on his face.

"That's the one," the Doctor grinned as he took Rose's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So? How was it? I admit I was squealing like a fangirl as I wrote this. Nine/Rose first kiss. asdfghjklgskjdwhdj. So, there it is. Rose, the Bad Wolf, the heart of the TARDIS. **

**Next up, it's the two part finale and farewell to Nine. I admit I'll miss writing him but then I get to write about my baby a.k.a my favourite Doctor a.k.a David Tennant. **

**The chapter will be up on Sunday.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Review and let me know how this one was.**

**Cheers x**


	12. Game On

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Love the response from you guys. Here is the next chapter. Based on the events of 'Bad Wolf'. A bit short but the next chapter is longer than usual. I promise. *Eleven voice* Cross my hearts.**

**Anyway, here it is. The first half of the two part finale with Nine.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: I'm Coming to Get you from the Doctor Who Soundtrack and Captain Jack's Theme from the Torchwood Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Game On<strong>

The Doctor was feeling completely dizzy and disoriented.

"I don't BELIEVE it! Why'd they put you in there? They never said you were coming!" some woman was chattering next to him.

The Doctor tried to pull himself up but fell back down immediately. "But what happened? I was..." he said, trying to remember but came up empty.

'Oh! Mind yourself! Oh, that's the transmat. Scrambles your head - I was sick for days," the woman said, pulling him to his feet. "So! What's your name then, sweetheart?"

"The Doctor, I think. I was er... I don't know, what happened? How..." words tumbled out of his mouth.

"You got chosen," the woman said.

"Chosen for what?" he asked.

"You're a house mate. You're in the house! Isn't that brilliant?" she grinned happily.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes blearily. His mind felt oddly blank. The harsh light of the room hit his eyes and he closed them again with a groan. He could hear two voices talking rapidly but he could make no head or tail of what they were saying.<p>

He blinked rapidly and the room swam into focus. The two robots were discussing his face. "Sorry... nice to meet you ladies, but where exactly am I?" he asked.

"We're giving you a brand-new image," one of the robots chimed up.

Jack shook his head. "Oh, hold on, I was with the Doctor..." he started but then realised what the robot had said and looked alarmed. "Why, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked, looking horrified at the thought.

"It's all very twentieth century - where DID you get that denim?" the robot asked with disgust evident in the mechanical voice.

"Little place in Cardiff... it was called 'The Top Shop'," Jack said, smiling at the memory of Rose trying to talk the Doctor into buying lighter coloured jumpers.

"But we're gonna have to find you some new colours. Maybe get rid of that 'Oklahoma Farm Boy' thing you've got going on..." the robot continued.

Jack stood up indignantly. Enough was enough. They were insulting his fashion sense.

"Just stand still and let the Defabricator work its magic," the robot said with smirk evident in its tone.

"What's the Defabricator?" Jack asked. A beam of light hit his clothing and relieved him of it. Jack nodded in realisation. "Okay... Defabricator. Does exactly what it says on the tin."

* * *

><p>Rose was in pure agony. Something was terribly wrong. She gasped and sat up. Her eyes took a while to adjust but she appeared to be backstage at some TV studio.<p>

"Are you alright?" a man asked her as he gave her a hand.

"What happened?" Rose asked as she got to her feet unsteadily.

"It's the transmat that's got you all confused," the man said gently. "I'm Kevin."

"Rose," she said, finally regaining her balance. "Where am I?" she asked, ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest.

"Stars in their Eyes," Kevin smiled. "Andrea will give you your outfit," he added and a short redhead bounced forward and handed Rose a gold sequined dress.

"But...what?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Go in there and change," Andrea ordered and pushed Rose into a changing room.

Rose looked around the tiny stall and wondered what the hell was going on. Where was the Doctor? And Jack? Rose rubbed her forehead trying to remember but she kept coming up empty.

"Are you done yet?" Andrea asked from the outside.

Rose had a full mind to go outside and tell them where exactly they could shove their dresses and TV shows but she was still in agony. It was like someone was compressing her. She gasped loudly in pain and almost collapsed on the floor.

Something was very, very wrong. That was her last thought before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was trying to remember what had happened exactly but the woman who had introduced herself as Lynda was talking his ear off at a million miles a minute. He grunted in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes trying to think.<p>

A series of images flashed before his eyes. Rose, with her arms around his neck, giggling at Jack inside the TARDIS. Whatever brought him here must also have kidnapped them. He had to get out of here. He caught the last bit of what Lynda was saying.

"What did she do to get voted off again?" the Doctor asked her.

Lynda smiled and began to explain.

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes. The familiar singing in her heart was getting louder and louder. At last it was so loud that she had to cover her ears against it. She sat up, gasping and found herself on a couch.<p>

"We got you dressed," Andrea told her and Rose saw that she was now dressed in the gold sequined dress.

"Right, where exactly am I? What planet?" Rose asked.

Andrea looked amused. "Blimey, been drinking, love?" she asked. "You're on the Game Station."

Casting another amused look at the bewildered Rose, Andrea walked off. Rose got to her feet, ignoring the loud singing that had now moved to her head and was pounding against her skull. She closed her eyes in concentration to see if she could trace the TARDIS or the Doctor but a sharp pain in her head almost made her collapse again. It was like something was jamming her telepathic signal. But who? Or what?

* * *

><p>Jack was actually going on with the show. He was having fun trying different outfits and modelling them for the two bots. It was just a bit of harmless fun, he thought. Until, they started talking about cutting his legs off and sticking them to his chest.<p>

"Now, hold on, ladies. I don't wanna shoot either one of you," he warned.

"But you're unarmed. You're naked," one of them exclaimed.

Jack smirked slightly as he pulled out his trusty old Compact Laser Deluxe. "Where were you hiding that?" the other one asked.

"You really don't wanna know," Jack told them and shot both of them.

* * *

><p>The Doctor smirked to himself as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and blasted one of the cameras.<p>

"What'd you do that for?" Lynda demanded.

"I'm getting out of here," he grinned smugly.

"The Doctor - you've broken the House Rules." Big Brother's voice sounded over. "Big Brother has no choice but to evict you. You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!"

The Doctor jumped up triumphantly and ran to the door. "That's more like it! Come on then, open up!" he said.

The door swung open. The Doctor dashed through into the white room beyond. "The Doctor - please leave the Big Brother house."

"Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on, what're you waiting for?" the Doctor demanded. "Disintegrate me!" he taunted.

"Eviction in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." and then the power failed. The Doctor let out a sharp laugh without any humour.

"I knew it! You see? Someone BROUGHT me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano," he said, more to himself than Lynda who was staring at him disbelievingly.

"Maybe the security isn't as tight this end," he wondered out loud and used the sonic screwdriver and the door opened at once. He smiled mockingly at the camera and walked out.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Jack did a scan for alien life and found the Doctor at once. Two hearts made it easy. He rushed to floor 56 and spotted the Doctor looking around in shock.<p>

"Doc? You okay?" he asked.

"Jack!" the Doctor smiled but then his face turned brooding. "I've been here before. This is Satellite Five."

"Any sign of Rose?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head, trying not let his fear show. "I can't even feel her," he said. Where Rose's presence used to be in his mind since Cardiff was now gone. The only explanation was that she was already...No, he wouldn't believe that. He would find her.

"I managed to trace her physical signal," Jack said. "But it's distorted. Like something's blocking it," he said.

"Where?" the Doctor demanded, trying not to let his relief show.

"Floor 310," Jack answered.

* * *

><p>"Rose, you're up next," Andrea told her.<p>

"Yeah, listen, I'm not going to sing," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "I am getting out of here," she added.

"You can't. It's the rules. If you don't sing, you're blinded," Andrea told her.

"What?" Rose asked, appalled.

"Yeah, don't you know?" Andrea asked as she fixed a microphone to Rose's dress. "Good luck," she added and pushed Rose on to the stage.

Rose blinked as she stepped out onto the stage. The bright lights made her scrunch up her eyes. She couldn't see a thing ahead of her. She blinked rapidly and her vision cleared. Without any warning, the music from Madonna's 'Papa Don't Preach' started playing.

* * *

><p>"Stop this thing right now!" Jack yelled at the operator as he and the Doctor rushed into the studio. The music stopped as Jack pointed the gun at the operator who nodded.<p>

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Rose on the stage. "ROSE!" he shouted.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted back with obvious relief and the Doctor rushed forward immediately.

But before he could get to her, there was a bright flash as a ray of light hit Rose. "NO!" the Doctor screamed as Rose was turned to a pile of dust, destroyed by the beam. He fell to his knees and touched the ash. Gone...his Rose was gone...

There were people shouting in the background; Jack yelling at someone; someone arresting them but the Doctor's mind was blank. His fantastic Rose was gone.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Le gasp! Dramatic Doctor. But seriously the look on Christopher Eccleston's face in that scene gets me every time *cries*. So, short and sweet first part of the finale.**

**Also, I would like to apologise if some aspects of 'Stars in their Eyes' I got wrong. Honestly, I have never seen the show myself but I didn't want to write about 'The Weakest Link' because this Rose would be much more knowledgeable and would have gotten disintegrated a lot earlier or something.**

**So, what do you think is up with Rose? Why was she in pain? Let me know what you reckon.**

**Link to her outfit on profile.**

**Next chapter is the last one featuring Nine. *sobs pathetically*. But it also features the badass Bad Wolf which was the single distinctive scene that made me reckon that Rose Tyler was simply the best companion.**

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday.**

**Review and let me know how this one was.**

**Cheers x**


	13. Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything. Nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Love you guys for your reviews and favourites and alerts. You guys keep me so motivated to continue writing. Here it is then, the last chapter featuring Nine *sobs in a corner*. Part 2 of the finale on the Game Station and end of series 1. Based on the events of 'Parting of the Ways'. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: Rose defeats the Daleks and the Doctor's Theme from the Doctor Who Original Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Wolf<strong>

"Let's do it," the Doctor commanded and he and Jack attacked the arresting officers and confiscated their guns.

"Floor 500," the Doctor said in the same monotone as he and Jack went to the lift. His voice was steady, the gun in his hand not shaking in the least.

On Floor 500, it was utter chaos as the staff was terrified by the presence of the Doctor and Jack. Jack fired a round in the air and everyone quieted down.

"Who's controlling this thing?" the Doctor asked in a deadly voice.

"The controller," a man answered, pointing to a woman plugged into the system.

The Doctor walked up angrily to her. "Who's in charge of Satellite Five?" he demanded. No answer. "Who killed Rose?" he asked. No answer.

* * *

><p>Jack moved to the vault while the Doctor interrogated the controller. He opened it and found the TARDIS. He unlocked the door and walked inside. The TARDIS was empty but Jack spotted Rose's cardigan on one of the coral columns.<p>

Trying painfully hard to ignore the lump of sorrow and guilt in his throat, Jack turned away and went to the console to get to work.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up and spotted three Daleks staring at her. "The female will STAND! STAND!," one of them ordered and Rose got to her feet.<p>

"Call the DOCTOR," a Dalek said and Rose noted with relief as a screen appeared with the Doctor's face on it.

"You're alive," he exclaimed, looking at Rose.

"Can't get rid of me," Rose said weakly.

"Social interaction will CEASE! CEASE!," the Dalek ordered.

"Well then, question time," the Doctor said in a sarcastic tone. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"The Dalek Stratagem is complete. You will NOT intervene," the Dalek ordered the Doctor.

"And why is that then?" the Doctor asked in a mocking voice.

"We have your associate," it said and the Doctor recoiled as he saw Rose surrounded by at least a dozen Daleks. "You will OBEY or she will be EXTERMINATED!"

"No," the Doctor said. There was a beat as everyone looked at the Doctor in confusion and fear.

"EX-PLAIN!"

"I said NO," the Doctor said, his face determined.

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means NO," the Doctor said and stood up. "Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue my Rose from the middle of the Dalek fleet, then I'm gonna save the Earth and just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek from the sky."

Rose smiled in pride and awe at his words. "Rose," he said.

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked.

"I'm coming to get you."

* * *

><p>The extrapolator shielding worked and Rose was back in the TARDIS, relatively unharmed. However, the Doctor was still grim-faced. The Emperor's ship had survived and he had destroyed countless human lives to create those Daleks. It made him sick to his stomach.<p>

"So, the Emperor is alive?" Rose asked. She had been equally horrified by the Emperor's explanation but it was her job to make the Doctor focus. They had little time and virtually no defence to save the Earth and themselves.

"Appears so," the Doctor said.

"What's our plan?" Jack asked.

"A delta wave," the Doctor said.

Rose and Jack stared at the Doctor in wonder. "But that's brilliant!" Jack said.

"I know," the Doctor grinned. "Round up as many people as you can who are willing to fight," he told Jack. "Rose," he said, turning to Rose. "Help me with the delta wave."

Jack nodded and turned to Rose. "Well, it was nice, wasn't it?" he asked her.

"Don't say that. I know you in the future. We'll be fine," she told him. Neither of them said that time was in flux but it hung in the air.

"Rose," Jack said. "You were worth fighting for," he said and kissed her. He then turned to the Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor," he joked and the Doctor grinned. "I was better off as a coward," he said and kissed the Doctor.

"See you in hell," he said and walked away.

* * *

><p>"How long does it need?" Rose asked the Doctor once the delta wave started building.<p>

The Doctor looked at the result and hung his head. "Three hours," he admitted.

Rose nodded and linked her fingers with his. "We'll go down fighting, yeah?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Rose," he began.

"I know," Rose interrupted and kissed his forehead.

She pulled away from him and then there was a jerk. "DOCTOR!" Rose yelled as she was pulled into the TARDIS.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled in alarm as the doors of the TARDIS slammed shut.

"Doctor! Get me out!" Rose yelled, banging on the doors.

The Doctor tried in vain to open the doors but nothing would work. And then it began to dematerialise.

* * *

><p>Rose felt the TARDIS dematerialise. "No! Take me BACK!" she yelled as she pressed the controls but they wouldn't work. There was a crippling shot of pain in her head and Rose dropped to her knees. "No," she gasped. "I've to go back," she panted out.<p>

The pain doubled and Rose was close to passing out. "No! Doctor," she whispered before blackness took over.

She was in a room. It was completely dark. A golden wolf ran up to her and stared intelligently at her.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"You know what's happening," the Wolf replied, and the voice was hauntingly familiar.

Rose shook her head as tears began to flow down her face. "No, don't make me do this. Please, you know I can't always control it."

The Wolf looked a little sympathetic. "But you have to do this."

"What if I lose control?" Rose demanded. "The universe could be destroyed."

"It's already being destroyed," the Wolf shot back. "Think about it, would you risk it?"

"If I give in to your power, I may create or destroy something that goes against all the rules of nature," Rose sobbed.

"And if you don't, the Doctor will die, Rose," the Wolf said bluntly.

Rose gasped in pain at the thought as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Don't, please," she begged.

"That's what he calls you, doesn't he?" the Wolf demanded ruthlessly. "His Rose," the wolf spat. "His brilliant, fantastic, beautiful Rose."

"Stop it!" Rose yelled.

"And here you are. Leaving him to die," the Wolf said contemptuously.

"I won't let him die," Rose replied with fire in her eyes. "But I won't do what you want me to do."

"It's the only way," the Wolf said, the tone softening just a bit.

"What if it goes wrong?" Rose asked in a small voice.

"Wouldn't you risk it if the Doctor were to live?" the Wolf asked.

Rose paused for a long moment. "Take me back. I'll do anything," Rose said in a voice just short of a whisper.

The Wolf dissipated and Rose woke up in the console room. She got to her feet shakily and walked over to the familiar hatch. "I'm so sorry, my love," she whispered as she opened the hatch and the time vortex began to flow into her.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared for a long moment at the spot where the TARDIS had vanished. He couldn't believe it. Rose had been taken away from him. He had lost her. Again.<p>

For the briefest second, he had thought she had abandoned him but he could hear her frantic shouting as she called his name. He looked away and closed his eyes in pain. Rose was gone and so was Jack. The Delta Wave was ready but it would blast everything apart, including him and the Earth.

Maybe it was time, he decided, and tried not to think of the future Rose had mentioned. Time was always in flux. He would die here and Rose would never meet him. The fantastic future was gone. But that wasn't the thought that bothered him.

He never got to say goodbye to Rose. He had no idea who had pulled her inside the TARDIS and where she had vanished. And now, he would never know. Be Safe, Rose, he thought.

The Daleks surrounded him completely. "Not one step," he warned with his hand on the lever. "You really wanna think about this. 'Cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies," he told the Emperor.

"I am immortal," the Emperor said.

"D'you wanna put that to the test?" the Doctor asked mockingly.

"I want to see you become like me," the Emperor said and the Doctor's hands shook. "Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator!"

The Doctor felt anger course through him. "I'll do it!" he yelled.

"Then prove yourself, Doctor," the Emperor challenged. "What are you - coward or killer?"

The Doctor's hands tensed on the lever. He trembled violently, thinking of the last time he had to make that decision. A series of images flashed before his eyes. Gallifrey burning, two massive civilizations dying and him standing over the destruction. The grip tightened. But then he thought of Rose. Of Jack. The two brilliant people he had met and who had slowly dragged him away from the darkness. He thought of what Rose would say. The look on her face if she knew what he was about to do. His face screwed up in pain. Then, his hands faltered and he let it go. "Coward," he answered. "Any day."

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness," the Emperor said ruthlessly.

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?" he asked, not being able to resist the mocking tone in his voice.

"You are the Heathen. You will be exterminated," the Emperor said harshly.

The Doctor gave a small smile and thought of Rose. He wasn't a killer. She would be proud. And he closed his eyes, ready to face death.

* * *

><p>There was a familiar noise...the wheezing noise...the TARDIS. The Doctor's eyes snapped open in alarm as the TARDIS materialised behind him.<p>

"ALERT! TARDIS materialising!" one of the Daleks said.

The doors of the TARDIS were thrown open and a bright golden light beamed out of it. The Doctor shielded his eyes as he was knocked to the floor by the sheer intensity of the light.

When his eyes had adjusted, he felt himself freeze when he saw Rose. But it didn't look like her at all. Her eyes were completely golden and the light of the TARDIS combined with the gold of her dress made her look like an ethereal goddess. But that wasn't what had the Doctor alarmed. Her face; it was blank, void of any emotion except vengeance.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"I embraced the power of Time and absorbed the Time Vortex," she answered, her voice echoing around her.

"The Time Vortex?" the Doctor asked in disbelief. "Rose, no one's meant to do that."

"This is the ABOMINATION," the Emperor screamed.

"EXTERMINATE!" one of the Daleks shot its ray at Rose but Rose raised a hand and the ray stopped in its path and disappeared. The Doctor watched disbelievingly.

"I am the Bad Wolf," Rose continued. "I create myself. Born from the Doctor's TARDIS and the heart of Time and Space."

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've to stop this now," the Doctor pleaded desperately, knowing that she would either turn into a vengeful goddess or burn up and die.

"I want you safe," she said suddenly and her voice turned back to her normal soft voice. The Doctor stared in shock and awe as the gold from her eyes vanished as she stared at him. "My Doctor," she whispered, her words akin to a lover's caress. "Protected from the false God," she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal," the Emperor said.

Rose turned her eyes back to the screen and the gold in her eyes shone brighter again. "You are tiny," she said, her voice echoing around her. "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence and I divide them," she said as she raised her hand and the Daleks began to disintegrate into golden particles one by one. Rose closed her eyes as the Dalek ships were destroyed completely, including the Emperor.

"All things must come to dust. The Time War ends," she said, her words echoing ominously.

"Rose, you've done it," the Doctor said. "Now, stop," he pleaded. "Just let it go."

"How can I let go of this?" she demanded in a light tone. "I bring life." The Doctor was alarmed as he felt Jack come back to life. He turned away in pain as he felt Rose's power intensify. This was it, she wouldn't be able to go back now.

"Make me stop," he heard Rose whisper and he looked in surprise at her. She was shaking and struggling to keep his face in focus.

The Doctor stood up eagerly. "You've to let go," the Doctor said as he touched her cheek.

"I can't," she sobbed. "It's too strong. You've to let me die."

"No, don't make me do that, Rose," the Doctor said in anguish.

"Take the TARDIS and go away," she told him.

The Doctor shook his head. "I won't leave you," he insisted.

"I'm keeping the power in check. When I die, it'll die with me. I've got minutes to live," Rose said. "Just leave me and go," she screamed.

The Doctor stared at her in pain, tears pooling in his eyes. Suddenly, his face slipped into a mask of neutrality as he cupped her face with both his hands and leaned forward and kissed her softly. Rose smiled into the kiss, satisfied that the last thing that she felt before dying was the Doctor's kiss.

But the pain was going away, she realised. "No!" she screamed but it was too late. She blacked out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt the burn of the energy of the Time Vortex but he willed himself to let go of it. He was visibly relieved when he felt the Vortex leave his body. He stumbled slightly as he felt the aftermath of the vortex in his body. He looked at Rose's unconscious form and smiled slightly.<p>

She was alive and that was all that mattered. He caressed her face softly and then scooped her up in his arms and took her inside the TARDIS. He placed her on the floor gently and set the TARDIS in motion. He glanced at his hand and saw the golden light beginning to heal him.

It didn't scare him. Better him regenerating than Rose dying, he decided. Speaking of whom, she stirred gently and opened her eyes. The Doctor watched her cautiously, wondering how much she remembered.

Rose sat up and rubbed her forehead and the memories flooded back to her. She gasped and stood up immediately. "What did you do?" she demanded of the Doctor.

"I should ask you that," the Doctor said lightly. "Absorbing the time vortex?"

"It was the only way to save you," Rose admitted. "But you? Why did you absorb it from me?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Rose, my fantastic, Rose," he smiled sadly as he cupped her cheek. "I was gonna take you to see so many places," he smiled. "Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona. The planet Barcelona. Fantastic place, you'd love it."

Rose smiled weakly as she watched him ramble on to distract her from his regeneration. "How long have we got?" she asked softly, interrupting his tirade about dogs with no noses on Barcelona.

The Doctor stopped rambling and smiled tenderly at her. "Not long," he answered.

Rose nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"For saving me," she said.

"You're completely worth it, my Rose," he grinned and then felt pain shoot through him. "Get back!" he commanded.

Rose stumbled back as she watched the Doctor grimace in pain. He was panting and sweating as he clutched his stomach. Knowing that she had very little time before he regenerated, Rose walked up to him and pulled his face down to hers in a kiss. The Doctor wrapped his hands around her waist as he pulled her deeper into the kiss.

"Good luck," Rose whispered against his lips. "I'll be here."

With that, she pulled away and the Doctor smiled as he felt the regeneration happen.

Rose kept her face impassive as the Doctor exploded in a golden light. It lasted for a few seconds and then it was over. Rose looked at the man standing there. It wasn't the face of her husband in her timeline but it was a face that she knew all the same.

"Hello," he said. "I kept..." he trailed off as he got a nauseous expression on his face. "New teeth. That's weird," he nodded casually. "So, where was I?" he asked Rose. "Oh, that's right," he grinned and walked up to Rose who felt her lips twitch into a smile. "Right here," he whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Too many feelings! asdfghjklqweshvdgfh *sobs***

**So, goodbye Nine. And hello, Ten! So, how was it? Did I do good?**

**This was definitely one of my favourite Rose episodes. And I loved writing about it. **

**The next chapter deals with the post-regeneration crisis and 'The Christmas Invasion'. But I want to take a small break before I move on to it. So, the next chapter will be up _next_ Sunday (19/2/2012). Sorry for the wait but I have fallen behind and gradually running out of finished chapters. **

**I'm about halfway done through writing Series 2 and hope to be done completely by the time the next chapter is up. Trust me, I need to get ahead because uni starts at the end of this month and I'll have even less time to write. I'll resume my twice a week update schedule so bear with me.**

**On a side note, I wrote a prequel to this story. It's just a one shot that involves Rose meeting all the incarnations of the Doctor starting with the first one. There are some plot holes in it but I loved writing it. I'm not sure whether I want to post it and would love your opinions on what I should do.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Would love your response to this chapter. The longest one I have written yet. ;D And also the longest Author's Note I have written too. Thanks for reading! Love you all.**

**Cheers x**


	14. A Sycoraxic Christmas

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and I do not own any of it.**

**A/N I was overwhelmed by your guys' response to the last chapter. You guys are so awesome! Loving your reviews, favourites, alerts and general love :D**

**So, as promised, here it is, the next chapter and the first official Tenth Doctor chapter. Follows the events of the 'Children in Need 2005' Special and 'The Christmas Invasion'. **

**Also, see A/N below for some more update details and the prequel I've been writing.**

**Right then, onwards!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: Sycorax Encounter and Song for Ten from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Sycoraxic Christmas<strong>

"Right then, Barcelona?" the Doctor asked as he pulled away from Rose.

"Don't you wanna rest?" Rose asked him.

"Nah! I'm fine," he said as he headed to the console and began to set the coordinates for Barcelona. As soon as he was done, he turned to Rose. "Now then," he said, turning back to Rose. "How do I look?" he asked.

Rose opened her mouth to explain but he cut her off. "No! No, no, no, no, don't tell me," he said cheerfully. "Let's see, two arms, two legs," he examined. "Two hands, slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle," he commented as he tested his wrist.

"Hair! I'm not bald anymore," he exclaimed happily as he touched his head. His eyes widened as he tugged his hair slightly. "Ooh, big hair," he commented and touched his cheeks. "Sideburns, I've got sideburns," he said in an excited voice. "Or really bad skin," he joked and Rose smiled in delight as she watched him explore his new body with the wonder of a child.

"Little bit thinner," he commented, looking down at himself. "Give me time, I'll get used to it," he added and then paused suddenly. "I have got a mole," he said in a hushed voice. "Right between my shoulder blades, there's a mole," he told Rose, his eyes wide in wonder.

"Go on then, tell me," he grinned at Rose.

Rose smiled widely as she walked up to him. She touched his face. "Very good-looking," she winked.

"Yeah?" he asked her, his smile a mile wide.

"Oh yeah," she agreed and grinned, her tongue poking through her teeth.

"And?" he asked.

"And still my Doctor," she smiled and hugged him.

The Doctor smiled as he hugged her back. He hadn't even realised how nervous he had been about her reaction. What if she didn't like his new body? Or his new personality? But that was squashed the minute she had told him that he was still her Doctor.

He tightened the hug and then pulled away. "So, what now?" he asked her.

"We're going to see Barcelona," she said happily and then looked down at herself with a frown. "But I'm going to change first," she added.

"I like it. Makes you look all dazzling," he said, looking at the short golden dress that looked beautiful on her.

Rose blushed. "You're more vocal this time," she commented.

"Welll, grumpy old me was too uptight," he grinned. "Plus, this new mouth just makes me want to do things with it," he said speculatively.

Rose blushed brighter and the Doctor realised what he had said. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that," he said immediately. "Just that I want to talk a lot and taste a lot of things," he trailed off and then hastily corrected himself. "Not that I don't want to do other things," he began as Rose watched him with growing amusement. "I mean, obviously, you have to want it too. The other things, not talking," he clarified. "Well, also talking," he added. "But mainly the other things," he said. "Not that it means that I don't like listening to you talk," he said hastily.

"Doctor," Rose interrupted, biting her lips with the effort of keeping her laughter in. "I get it," she said. "You have an oral fixation in this body," she laughed.

"Oral Fixation?" the Doctor mulled over. "I like it. Sounds legitimate and important than my ramblings," he nodded.

Rose laughed her tinkling laugh and the Doctor smiled at her. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't blow something up," she told him and then skipped away to the wardrobe room.

The Doctor watched her go and smiled to himself. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his head. He gasped in pain. "The regeneration's going wrong," he gasped as he was knocked off his feet. "Ah, my head," he groaned and passed out.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm here, let's go and see Barcelona," Rose was saying as she walked into the console room. "Doctor!" she yelled in alarm as she spotted him lying unconscious on the floor. He was grimacing in pain. "Doctor, can you hear me?" she asked.<p>

"Rose?" he asked in a hoarse voice and a golden puff escaped his mouth.

"What's happening? Tell me," she said.

"I'm having a neural implosion," he managed to gasp out.

"Can you stand? I'll take you to your room," she said.

The Doctor nodded and let Rose pull him to his feet. He leaned on her as she led him to his room. He collapsed on his bed and lost consciousness. Rose was calm on the outside as she found a pair of pinstriped pyjamas in his wardrobe and changed him into it. Then she fetched his stethoscope and checked for heartbeats. Both were working but the Doctor was still unconscious.

Biting her lip and trying not to panic, she ran to the library and picked up the big book on Time Lord Physiology. She ran back to the Doctor's room and sat on the chair as she tried to search the remedy for neural implosion.

There were about three hundred pages on how to treat neural implosion and about 90% of them required them to be on Gallifrey. Rose was getting frustrated as she tried to search for a simple remedy but the Doctor groaned again.

She rushed to his side immediately. His body temperature was higher than usual and one of his hearts appeared to be slowing down. Rose went to the kitchen and got a big bowl of cold water and then used a washcloth to dab his forehead.

She switched on the TV in his room to take a break from reading. The channel that came on was the one of 21st century Earth. She was startled as she recognised Harriet Jones giving a speech.

"_I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor. If you're out there... we need you."_

Rose sighed deeply as she watched the unconscious Doctor. She was torn; should she take them to Earth and help or stay here and wait for the Doctor to get better?

"Rose," he whispered, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm here. Just rest," she told him, stroking his hair.

"I...need..." he croaked out.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"Hot...radicals...synapses," he said and promptly passed out again.

Rose sighed as she sat cross-legged on the bed with his head in her lap and the book open in her hand. Heating up synapses, she read and then saw the remedy. She almost wanted to laugh out loud. It was so simple.

"I'll be right back," she whispered and ran into the kitchen to make some tea. While the kettle was heating, she ran to the console room and set the coordinates for Earth. The cure was supposed to work instantaneously and she knew there was no time to be wasted in saving the Earth.

So, while the TARDIS flew through the vortex, Rose made tea and walked into the Doctor's room and gently shook him awake.

"Tea," she whispered.

The Doctor smiled slightly as she held the cup to his lips. He sipped it quietly and after three or four sips, he collapsed back again.

Rose sighed. It was worth a try. She turned to put the cup on the bedside table but gasped as the Doctor jumped out of the bed. "Alright then, come on," he said, his manic energy back. "Let's go save the Earth," he declared dramatically as he tied a blue dressing gown around himself.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS door opened onto a spaceship. Rose spotted Harriet Jones and a man who appeared to be her aide looking relieved to see the blue box. The aliens surrounding them looked taken aback at the turn of events.<p>

The Doctor sauntered forward in his dressing gown, looking completely at home. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's great to see you again," he greeted cheerfully.

Harriet stared at the strange man with wide eyes. "Excuse me, Rose, but who is this?" she asked Rose.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said indignantly.

"He's the Doctor," Rose smiled.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it just a title that's passed on?" Harriet asked.

"I'm him," the Doctor said. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face," he grinned. "Well, new everything."

"If I might interrupt," the leader of the Sycorax interrupted.

"Oh, right, sorry, good fellow," the Doctor said pleasantly.

"Who exactly are YOU?" the leader growled.

"Well, that's the question," the Doctor grinned.

"I DEMAND to know who you are," the leader roared.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor imitated him, much to Rose's amusement. "That's the thing, I'm the Doctor but apart from that I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am," he said. "Am I funny? Sarcastic? Sexy?" he winked at Rose at the last part who blushed. "Right handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck?" he rambled on as he walked to the big red button.

"Ooh, a great big threatening button," he grinned. "What'd you think, Rose?" he asked.

Rose walked up to it. "Some sort of control matrix?" she guessed and the Doctor beamed at her. "But what's feeding it?" she asked.

"Good question," the Doctor grinned. "Let's see," he said as he bent down to check. "Looks like human blood," he commented as he dipped his finger in the thick liquid and tasted it. Rose made a disgusted face. "Yep, definitely blood," he confirmed.

"But that means it's blood control," Rose realised.

The Doctor got a thoughtful look on his face. "You see," he told the Sycorax leader. "I don't know what kind of man I am so when I see a great big threatening button, I just want to do this," he said and pressed the button.

"No!" Harriet and her aide yelled.

"You killed them," the aide yelled.

"No, he didn't. Blood control's like hypnotism. Scary but you can't make people kill themselves. Survival instincts kick in," Rose explained.

"Enough of this," the Doctor said, his cheerful demeanour cooling. "Leave this planet now," he ordered the Sycorax leader.

"Or what?" the leader asked.

The Doctor pulled out a sword from a nearby soldier. "Or, I challenge you," he declared.

"You stand as this world's champion?" the leader asked.

"I have no idea who I am but you've just summed me up," he said as he shrugged off his dressing gown and handed it to Rose.

"For the planet," the leader said.

"For the planet," the Doctor agreed.

* * *

><p>"No second chances, I'm that sort of a man," the Doctor said grimly as he walked back to Rose.<p>

Rose met his eyes as she followed him into the TARDIS with Harriet and her aide.

"Exactly the same man," Harriet smiled at the Doctor. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," the Doctor grinned. He landed the TARDIS back in London and walked out with Harriet and her aide. "See you then, Harriet," he smiled.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Harriet smiled and walked off. The Doctor turned to go back but there was bright ray in the sky followed by an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Rose asked as she rushed out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor had a murderous expression on his face. "That was murder," he hissed at Harriet.

"It was self-defence," Harriet defended.

"Do not test me, Harriet Jones," the Doctor said in a low, deadly voice. "I can bring down your government with one word," he threatened.

"You're the most remarkable man I know," Harriet said. "But I doubt you're capable of that."

The Doctor glared at her. "Not one, six words." He walked up to her aide. "Don't you think she looks tired?" he asked him in a low voice and then walked back to the TARDIS with Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose sat in the captain's chair as she waited for the Doctor. He appeared in the console room from the wardrobe room and Rose stood up slowly. Gone were the dark and gloomy clothes. He was dressed in a brown pinstriped suit with a light blue shirt underneath. There was a tie around his neck and he wore a long brown coat that reached the top of his ankles. Just as Rose was thinking how normal the outfit was, she noticed the white plimsolls he was wearing.<p>

He stood quietly, waiting for Rose to comment. Rose walked up to him and then walked around him to get a good look at him from all angles. The Doctor raised his eyebrow in question when she faced him again.

Rose smiled, easing his nerves. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, how was it? I know I stuck too close to canon and that not a lot happened but I promise you that the next five chapters are some of my favourite ones written. So, please bear with me through the slightly boring chapters. Some episodes, like this one, are too awesome on their own to change.**

**Anyway, did I get Ten right? His ramblings and everything? Let me know.**

**Another thing is that I'm almost done writing Series 2 but the new chapter for this story will be up next Sunday instead of Wednesday. And before you shoot me (lol), I will be uploading the prequel to this story on Wednesday.**

**So, tune in for that. It's a one shot and involves Rose meeting all of the Doctor's incarnations starting from the first one. Even if you're not a Classic Who fan, it should be a fun read. I hope ;D**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Let me know how this one was.**

**Cheers x**


	15. Faces Old and New

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and I do not own any of it.**

**A/N Loving your response! Chapter 15 of the story and the first actual episode of Series 2 with Ten. A glimpse of the future and revelations of the past. Based on the events of 'New Earth'.**

**I wrote a prequel to this story called 'In the Sea of Memory'. Check it out if you haven't. On with the reading!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: Cassandra's Waltz and Boe from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Faces Old and New<strong>

Rose returned to her own timeline after saying goodbye to the newly regenerated tenth Doctor.

"Anyone home?" she asked the empty console room. There was no answer, so Rose went inside their bedroom and found the Doctor on the bed, watching TV.

He grinned widely when he saw Rose in the doorway. "Hello," he smiled.

Rose rushed forward and hugged him as if her life depended on it. "What happened?" he asked her. "You've been gone for a while."

"Cardiff, Game Station and then Christmas," she murmured against his chest and the Doctor tightened his grip on her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Rose shook her head and pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

"Spoilers, remember?" he asked sadly.

"But you had to regenerate because of me," Rose said guiltily.

"I am alive because of you," the Doctor corrected. "I was facing death by extermination," he reminded her. "But you," he smiled. "You saved me," he said, kissing her forehead. "In more ways than one," he added.

"Does this mean that the power of vortex is gone from me?" Rose asked.

"The full power, yes," the Doctor told her. "But the powers that you always had have just strengthened a bit."

Rose nodded and closed her eyes. In the past few days, she had regressed a Slitheen to an egg, found herself transmatted to Satellite 5, been kidnapped by Daleks, absorbed the Time Vortex to destroy said Daleks, watched her husband regenerate, been worried sick about his post-regeneration neural implosion and then watched him battle a Sycorax during which he lost a hand and then grew a new one and then watched him depose the Prime Minister. To say that she was exhausted was an understatement.

The Doctor stroked her back as he watched her fall asleep due to sheer exhaustion. She had been through a lot in the past few days. And there was still a lot more to come. The Doctor tightened his hold on Rose and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was getting ready to take his first ever trip in this new body. He was dawdling, he knew. He wanted Rose to be with him on this trip. But he also knew that was selfish. She had been through a lot these past few days and it would be natural for her to take her time to relax and catch up with him in her timeline.<p>

He sighed as he leaned his arms on the console. He had figured out a long time ago that the reason Rose was travelling back in time was to mend timelines. Why else would she leave him in her timeline and catch up with his past? What he didn't understand was why the timelines were mixed up in the first place.

It had cleared up slightly when he had found out that she was the heart of the TARDIS. She was a complicated being of time and space. If someone messed with her timeline, it would spell disaster and it appeared that was exactly what had happened.

But what had happened exactly? The Doctor was both looking forward to and dreading the day that he found out. On one hand, he would get all the answers he wanted but it would also be the beginning of Rose's timeline. So much wibbly-wobbly.

If he was right, once he made his way to that day, the timelines would come a full circle and it should snap back into place then. But how far into the future was it?

He rubbed his eyes in frustration. How much more were the two of them supposed to bear? He supposed it would be worth it in the end. She looked so happy when she mentioned their future. He just hoped it wouldn't change with everything that was going to happen to them.

* * *

><p>Rose stirred and opened her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping. Her husband was awake and he smiled when he realized that she had woken up.<p>

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "How long was I out?" she asked.

"Twenty eight hours," he told her.

Rose gasped. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.

"You needed the rest," he said.

Rose nodded and sat up. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed," she told him. "Where am I supposed to go now?" she asked him.

"You can take more time if you need," the Doctor told her.

"I don't want to leave you alone," she admitted. "Here, you have a whole bunch of people with you but in that time it's just you."

The Doctor's eyes softened. "Quite right too," he said.

"Where is everyone then?" Rose asked, knowing that the TARDIS was uncharacteristically quiet.

"I dropped them all off on planet Ambrose for a week. They're enjoying a nice vacation," the Doctor smiled.

"Why didn't you go?" Rose asked.

"Ah, they were doing private couple stuff. I didn't want to be the odd one out," the Doctor said.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered.

"Don't be," the Doctor told her. "I've had a nice, quiet week away from the gang."

"When are you going to go and get them?" Rose asked.

"I have a time machine. I could go in fifty years if I like," he grinned. Rose merely raised her eyebrows. "I'll go once you leave."

"Alright then, give my love to everyone," Rose said.

"You should hurry back. I was sitting like an idiot because I wanted to share my first trip with you," he said, remembering his tenth self pacing in the TARDIS. He didn't mention that he had also worked out why Rose was travelling through timelines for him. All in due time, he thought.

Rose nodded and headed to the bathroom. He went out to the console room and set the coordinates for planet Ambrose. It was time to bring the gang home.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed impatiently. Maybe Rose was not coming. He turned to the console reluctantly and set the co-ordinates for New Earth. The engines began to wheeze.<p>

"Leaving without me?" he heard a voice and he looked up to see a grinning Rose. She looked well-rested, bright-eyed with a beaming smile on her face.

He smiled widely as he rushed forward to give her a hug. Since he was a bit taller in this regeneration, he lifted her off her feet to hug her properly. "No chance," he said.

"Sorry I made you wait," she whispered into his neck.

"You needed the rest," he said, setting her back on her feet.

Rose's eyes misted as she remembered her husband saying those exact words. She smiled at him. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Further than we've ever gone before," he grinned. "Hold on tight," he said as he pulled a lever.

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is beautiful," Rose whispered as they walked outside. "Where are we?" she asked the Doctor.<p>

"It's the year five billion and twenty three, we're in the galaxy M87 and this is New Earth," the Doctor said with a flourish as they gazed upon the beautiful city in front of them.

"I'll never get used to this," Rose said in wonder. "Different ground beneath my feet," she said and emphasised it by jumping up and down a few times.

The Doctor grinned at her childlike enthusiasm. He had missed the carefree Rose. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to a quiet spot on the grassy hill.

"What's the smell?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grinned as he spread his long coat for them to lie on. "Apple grass," he told her.

Rose smiled widely, her tongue poking through her teeth. "Oh, I love it," she smiled as she lay down next to him. "Can I just say..." she began in a softer voice. "Travelling with you...I love it."

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "Even if I'm not the Doctor you know yet?" he asked, his eyes turning serious.

"You're my Doctor," Rose said firmly. "Doesn't matter what timeline." The Doctor smiled so widely that his cheeks hurt. He leaned forward to place a light kiss on her nose. Rose giggled as he pulled away. "So, what city is this?" she asked.

"It's the city of New New York," the Doctor said.

"Oh, come on," Rose said, thinking he was joking.

"It is," the Doctor insisted with a laugh. "Well, technically speaking it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

Rose laughed fondly. "You're so different," she smiled.

"New New Doctor," he grinned.

"Wouldn't that be New New New New New New New New New Doctor?" she asked cheekily as she stood up. The Doctor merely grinned in reply as he put on his coat. "So where are we going first?" Rose asked as she linked her arms with his.

"I got a message on the psychic paper," the Doctor said, showing it to Rose. _Ward 26. Please Come._

"Let's go then," Rose grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hold the lift!" Rose yelled but the doors closed.<p>

"Oh, sorry," the Doctor said.

"No problem, there's another one," she yelled as she stepped into the next elevator. "Ward 26, thanks."

After being thoroughly disinfected, Rose arrived in what appeared to be a basement. She was instantly on alert. She spotted someone running away from her. "Hello?" she called as she walked down the corridor. The corridor ended into a small room where an old tape was playing.

"Peek-a-boo!" Rose heard and she jumped.

"Cassandra?" Rose asked in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"It's very unusual to visit without knowing who the patient is," the Matron told the Doctor.<p>

"Oh, don't worry, I found him," the Doctor said as his eyes fell on the Face of Boe.

* * *

><p>Cassandra woke up. "Moisturise me! Moisturise me!" she mumbled and then her eyes fell on the arms. "Arms," she whispered as she stood up. "Hair!" she said happily looking at Rose's golden locks. "Let me see! Let me see!" she demanded and ran to a mirror.<p>

She ran a hand over Rose's face and body. "Oh," she whispered in awe. "This is nice," she said as she pulled off the wrap Rose was wearing over her dress leaving her only in the strapless wine and black dress. "Curves," she murmured appreciatively.

"Oh," she said suddenly as her eyes widened. "She's with the Doctor! That hypocrite!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are!" the Doctor said in relief as he spotted Rose.<p>

"Check this out," he said, taking her arm and showing her a patient whose skin was completely red. "Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it - they've invented a cell washing cascade - it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!" he said, leading her to another bed sporting a man who was completely white. "Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine!"

"I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this," he whispered to her as he pulled her out of the ward. "Because if they've got the best medicine in the world... then why's it such a secret?" he asked.

"I can't Adam and Eve it," Rose said in a rather nasally voice and the Doctor looked confused.

"What's- what's with the voice?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know... just larking about New Earth..." she said, blinking flirtatiously and the Doctor looked even more confused. "New me..." she breathed.

The Doctor looked at her bare shoulders and noticed that she had ditched the jacket that she had been wearing before. "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor," he said, grinning at her even as he felt suspicious.

"Mmm... aren't you just..." Rose said and then grabbed his head and planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss lasted several moments as she buried her hands in his hair and then pulled away. The Doctor was stunned and stared at her through dilated pupils as she tried to catch her breath. "T... terminal's this way," she said, breathlessly and walked away.

The Doctor watched her walk away with a dazed expression on his face. The rational part in his brain was yelling that Rose would never do that. He decided to follow her and keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>"Whatever you've done to Rose, I want it reversed," the Doctor threatened the Matron.<p>

"We haven't done anything," the Matron protested.

"I'm perfectly fine," Rose insisted but the Doctor ignored her. His suspicions had been confirmed when Rose had barely reacted as they saw the 'flesh'.

"I'm being very, very calm," the Doctor said. "Because the brain is a delicate thing," he said. "These people are dying and Rose would have cared."

"Alright, then, clever clogs," Rose said, whirling the Doctor around to look at him. "Smartypants," she said slowly, pulling his tie out of his suit and tightening its knot. "Lady-killer."

"What's happened to you?" the Doctor asked.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital but I needed this body and your mind to figure it out," Rose said.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked warily.

"The last human," she whispered in his ear.

"Cassandra?"

* * *

><p>"We're trapped!" RoseCassandra cried.

"You were the one who set the flesh free," the Doctor said angrily.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, ignoring him.

"First, you are going to leave that body. You're compressing Rose to death," the Doctor said.

"But I have nowhere to go," she said. "My original skin is DEAD."

"Not my problem," the Doctor shrugged and raised the sonic screwdriver. "Give her back to me."

"You asked for it," she shrugged.

* * *

><p>Rose felt Cassandra jump out of her body. She grabbed her head. "Blimey, my head," she groaned. "Where'd she go?" she asked warily, looking around.<p>

"Mm, this is different," she heard the Doctor say in a delicate voice.

"Cassandra?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"Goodness me, I'm a man," Cassandra/Doctor exclaimed happily. "Yum!" she murmured happily. "So many parts and hardly used," she grinned and Rose felt a blush rise. The Doctor/Cassandra suddenly gasped. "Ah, ah, two hearts. Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba," she said, dancing about.

"Get out of him," Rose said, losing her patience.

"Oh, he's slim," Cassandra observed, a running a hand over the Doctor's body. "And a little bit foxy," she raised her eyebrows suggestively at Rose. "You've thought so too," she said suddenly and Rose flushed red. "I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You LIKE it," she told Rose who looked away, blushing red.

* * *

><p>After Cassandra jumping back and forth from Doctor and Rose, they had finally managed to cure the escaped flesh. Cassandra was still in Rose's body and the Doctor was not pleased.<p>

"You're going to leave the body now," he told her firmly.

"I don't wanna die," she sobbed.

"No one does," the Doctor said.

"Help me," she cried.

"I can't," he said.

"Mistress!" came the call and Cassandra's servant, Chip, ran to them. Cassandra wasted no time in jumping into his body but the body was failing.

Rose and the Doctor took her to her past to see herself. The two of them watched sadly as she died in the arms of her past self.

* * *

><p>"So, eventful trip, huh?" the Doctor said as they walked back to the TARDIS.<p>

"Quite so," Rose agreed. She was churning over the meeting with the Face of Boe. It didn't make any sense. How would that have happened? And when?

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked her. She was distracted ever since they had spoken to the Face of Boe.

"Hm? Yeah," Rose answered, not wanting to tell him who the Face of Boe actually was.

The Doctor nodded but he was not convinced. "So, what now?" he asked.

Rose looked at him and smiled. "I should go back. I have people waiting for me. They might have destroyed something if there's no one to keep them in line," she said, her eyes far off.

The Doctor stared curiously at her. "Who exactly are they?" he asked.

"Family," she answered and kissed him quickly.

Before the Doctor had time to react, she pulled away and disappeared into a golden light.

* * *

><p>When she arrived back in her own timeline, Rose smiled and headed to the TARDIS. She could hear laughter and voices and she grinned. The family was back from Ambrose. She pushed open the doors and every eye in the console room turned to her.<p>

"Hello," she smiled. "You lot missed me or what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Dun...dun...dun**

**First off, don't worry, there are no OCs, i.e. I only use characters from the show. And it's not children or anything. However big fan of Rose/Doctor I am, I can never write anything as domestic as a family with children. It's just too unlikely in my mind. ****That being said, have a great time guessing who they might be. **

**The next chapter is an interlude. You guys loved the last one I wrote and you liked the idea of jumping between past and future. So, the next chapter deals with Rose in her timeline and also talking to Jack about Platform One. Don't think I forgot about that!**

**Like the previous interlude, this is going to be a short 600 words and it'll be up on Wednesday. The next full chapter based on'Tooth and Claw' will be up on Sunday. **

**Sorry, but I start uni this week and the first week is always hectic. After the first week or two, things simmer down and I will have more time to write. That being said, I'll definitely have a new chapter every Sunday.**

**So, how was this one? Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on my profile.**

**Oh and check out the prequel to this story called 'In the Sea of Memory'. Even if you don't know much of Classic Who, it's still Doctor/Rose all the way. **

**See you on Wednesday!**

**Cheers x**


	16. Interlude: Family

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Hello, my lovelies! Love your response as always! Here is the second interlude. Hopefully, it clears up some of the mystery. **

**It is short but then again, it's meant to be so. Hope you enjoy and as always I love your views on it.**

**Songs for the chapter: Captain Jack's Theme and Rose's Theme from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Family<strong>

_When she arrived back in her own timeline, Rose smiled and headed to the TARDIS. She could hear laughter and voices and she grinned. The family was back from Ambrose. She pushed open the doors and every eye in the console room turned to her._

"_Hello," she smiled. "You lot missed me or what?" _

"Of course, we did. What sort of a question is that?" the older woman asked, flicking her golden curls out of her face.

"Well, Ambrose is very distracting," Rose grinned cheekily.

"Yes it is," she agreed with a wink, and her husband slipped his hand around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, give me a break," the Doctor groaned, looking at the couple.

"You need to get some," the man said frankly and Rose giggled at the outrage on the Doctor's face.

"Don't worry, love," Rose told the Doctor as she hooked her arms around his neck. "We'll make up for lost time."

The Doctor grinned widely as he kissed her. "Yes, we will."

Rose hummed as she pulled away and turned to the younger blonde girl who was observing the two couples with a wide grin. "Where's Jack?" Rose asked.

"He's in the swimming pool," she answered.

"I'll go and see him," Rose said, knowing she had to talk about the Game Station.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" the older woman asked Rose in concern.

Rose nodded. "Just need to take care of some stuff," she answered.

The Doctor looked concerned but knew she had to sort this out on her own. He kissed her cheek, told her he loved her and let her go and talk to Jack.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Jack called out.<p>

"Hello," she said as she sat down on a couch by the pool. Trust the Doctor to find the idea of a swimming pool in the library hilarious.

"Everything alright?" he asked her.

"Game Station happened," she said.

Jack climbed out of the pool and sat down next to Rose. "Are you doing okay?" he asked her.

Rose let out a laugh in disbelief. "How do you not hate me?" she asked him, tears pooling in her eyes.

Jack turned her so she was face to face with him. "I could never hate you, Rose," he said earnestly.

"Now you sound like the Doctor," she said, as tears ran down her face.

"Hey, none of that, you hear me," Jack said, wiping her tears. "Rose, I was dead and you brought me back. I can never thank you enough for that," he said.

"But, you are brought back forever. You can never die," she said.

"I know and you know what, I hated it in the beginning. Because I was so alone," he explained. "But now, I'm not alone. I've got you all," he said.

"But we just left you there," Rose said.

Jack's eyes darkened slightly. "Yeah and it was a long time ago. A lot has happened since then, Rose," he said gently.

"But..." she began but Jack shook his head.

"Rose, it's fine. I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine. You'll understand when you see me again," he said, thinking of the events and wished they could have been avoided. Saxon, Valiant, The Year that Never Was.

Rose nodded. "I am very sorry," she said.

"I'm not," Jack assured her. "Come on," he said, pulling her to her feet. "We missed you on Ambrose. Tell me you're not going gallivanting off right now."

"I might stay a while," Rose mused. "You lot went to Ambrose without me," she said in mock hurt.

"Well, we missed you and the Doc. So, we can now take a vacation with all of us. Together as a family," he said, emphasising the last word.

"Yeah," Rose agreed with a brilliant smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes, I know it's short and not a lot happened but the plot thickens. So, any ideas as to who the people are? Some are very obvious. Others might not be. Let me know what you all think!**

**The next chapter is a full chapter dealing with the episode 'Tooth and Claw'. Queen Victoria and the werewolf! Love that episode. It will be up on Sunday. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed on the prequel. You guys rock!**

**See you on Sunday!**

**Cheers x**


	17. Victorian Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Loved your response and I have officially crossed 100 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are AWESOME!**

**I was never expecting this sort of response for my first story in this fandom. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**So, you guys were busy guessing who the people were in the last chapter. Oh the confirmation is coming soon. Until then, enjoy Queen Victoria and the werewolf ;D. Oh and sorry if I mess up some Victorian customs. Victorian England is not one of my better history era.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: Tooth and Claw from the Doctor Who Soundtrack and the Torchwood Theme from the Torchwood Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Victorian Rendezvous<strong>

The Doctor sang along to 'Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick' by Ian Dury and the Blockheads as he set the coordinates for Sheffield in 1979. It had been almost two months since New Earth and he hadn't seen Rose again. At the risk of sounding sappy in his head, he missed her so much. Not that he would admit it.

He had been hoping she would turn up now so they could go to the concert together but it appeared there was no chance of it. Sighing, he stepped out of the TARDIS and found himself instantly surrounded by soldiers who cocked their guns at him.

"1879," he realised. "Same difference," he shrugged.

"You'll explain your presence and this odd blue box," the Captain ordered in a Scottish accent.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked in a Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the Captain asked.

"Oh, I'm dazed and confused," the Doctor said. "I've been dragging this odd blue box over hill and over dale," he fibbed. "Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?" he said, looking at his TARDIS who chimed angrily in his head.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the Captain asked, ignoring his nutty behaviour.

"I'm Dr. James McCrimmon. From the... Township of Balamory. Eh... I have my credentials, if I may..." he asked, gesturing towards his pocket and the Captain nodded. He fumbled in his pocket and produced the psychic paper. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let him approach," a female voice commanded.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am," the Captain said.

"Let him approach," the voice repeated.

The Doctor looked at the Captain who nodded at him to go ahead. The carriage door opened and the Doctor saw Queen Victoria. "Your Majesty," he said courteously.

"We were expecting you, Dr. McCrimmon. Lady Rose advised me you would be joining my guard," she said.

The Doctor's eyes widened. Rose was behind this? "Yes, of course, Your Majesty," the Doctor said immediately, knowing Rose would have a reason for this. "May I ask where Lady Rose is now?"

"She's in the carriage behind mine," the Queen said. "I suggest you join her and we continue forth."

"Yes, ma'am," the Doctor bowed and walked to the carriage behind the Queen's. The door opened and he spotted Rose grinning at him.

"Ah, Dr. McCrimmon, it's charming to see you again," Rose said as the Doctor climbed into the carriage with her.

"And you, Lady Rose," the Doctor inclined his head. The door of the carriage closed and the two of them laughed quietly. "What're you doing here?" the Doctor asked her.

"Protecting Queen Victoria, apparently," Rose smiled.

"Apparently?" the Doctor asked.

"You asked me to be here," Rose told him.

"You look nice," the Doctor grinned, looking at the red Victorian dress she was wearing.

"Thank you," she said and then placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I missed you. How long has it been?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled. "About two months," he answered.

"I'm sorry it's been such a while," she said, grabbing his hand.

"It's okay, you're here now," the Doctor smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped and the Doctor jumped out and gave a hand to Rose. "Thank you, Doctor," she said with a polite smile.<p>

"Sir Robert," the Queen greeted the man. "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's... indisposed, I'm afraid - she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her - the kitchens are barely stocked... I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on," he said.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a confused look. It was apparent that Sir Robert did not want the Queen there.

The Queen either did not notice or had decided to ignore it. "Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is... charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Sir Robert said.

"Oh, and this is Dr. McCrimmon. I believe you know Lady Rose," the Queen said.

Sir Robert nodded at them. "Welcome, Doctor. And Lady Rose, it is pleasant to see you again," he said nervously.

"And you, Sir Robert," Rose said with a small smile.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property. Hurry up," Captain Reynolds ordered.

"What's in there, then?" the Doctor asked cheerfully as he and Rose turned to follow the Queen inside the house.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir," Captain Reynolds said with an underlying hint telling the Doctor to mind his own business.

"I was curious," he whispered to Rose who looked amused.

* * *

><p>Sir Robert entered the Observatory, followed by the Queen, Rose, the Doctor and some of the household staff.<p>

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour," the Queen said, looking at the telescope.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession - he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself," he said and Rose raised her eyebrows slightly at the resentment in his voice.

The Doctor was oblivious to all this. "I wish I'd met him, I like him. That thing's beautiful - can I um...?" he asked with a smile.

"What did he model it on?" Rose asked curiously. The Queen narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little... shall we say, eccentric," Sir Robert said.

"It's a bit rubbish," the Doctor said as he examined it and Rose bit her lip to stop her laughter. "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a..." he trailed off when he noticed everyone staring at him. "Am I being rude?" he asked Rose in a whisper.

"Yep," Rose nodded with a smile and patted his shoulder. The Queen raised her eyebrows at the contact but didn't say anything again.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God," she said instead, choosing not to comment on the closeness of the Doctor and Lady Rose. "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more," the Doctor grinned.

* * *

><p>Rose fixed her hair in the mirror of the vanity in the room that she had been given for the night. She heard a small noise from the wardrobe and was startled to find a young maid crouched inside.<p>

"Are you okay?" Rose asked the maid who was trembling.

She shook her head. Rose led her to the bed and made her sit. "They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady," she said in a scared voice.

"Listen - I've got a friend, he's called the Doctor - he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with me," Rose said kindly.

"Oh, but I can't, Miss," she shook her head, sounding terrified.

"What's your name?" Rose asked her.

"Flora," she answered.

"Flora, my name's Rose. We'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs - soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on," she said.

After more persuasion, the two of them walked out of the room. Rose spotted an unconscious guard and then felt a hand clamp down on her mouth and someone drag her away.

* * *

><p>"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us," Lady Isobel told Rose.<p>

"But... he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us," Rose protested.

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal, Lady Rose," Lady Isobel said.

At that moment, the man in the cage opened his eyes and Rose was startled as she saw that his eyes were completely black. Rose stood up. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"Don't enrage him," the steward warned her.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?" Rose asked ignoring the others.

"Ohhh... intelligence..." the man said slowly.

"Where were you born?" Rose asked.

"This body... ten miles away... a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart," he said, savouring each word in his mouth.

"All right... so the body's human... but what about you? The thing inside?" Rose asked.

"So far from home," he groaned.

"If you wanna get back home, we can help," Rose said eagerly.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose," he said with glee.

"How would you do that?" Rose asked.

"With one bite, I would pass into the Holy Monarch's blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions..." he said and then suddenly lunged forward in his cage.

Everyone except Rose gasped and jumped back. Rose held his gaze unwaveringly.

"Look! Inside your eyes! You've seen it too! The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!" he said.

A smile crept on Rose's face. "So, you know what I can do," she said, her voice steady.

His lips curled in disgust. "You burn like the sun, but all I require is the moon," he said.

* * *

><p>Rose snapped into action. "All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look - listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull!" she said, standing up and pulling the chain. "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship! Now come on - pull!" she ordered.<p>

The man was slowly transforming into a wolf. He screamed in pain as his skin bulged horribly. His screams turned into growls as he began to look more and more like a wolf.

They all tugged on the chain, desperately trying to free themselves. "One - two - three - pull!" Rose said and the chain detached itself from the wall.

The door was kicked open and the Doctor burst in followed by Sir Robert. "Where the hell have you been?" Rose asked him.

"Sorry," he winked at her and Rose shook her head with a fond smile before they realised their situation. "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" he told everyone and ushered them out.

He pulled Rose out and used the sonic screwdriver to remove the shackles from her hands.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths - did it say what it wanted?" he asked her.

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it," Rose shrugged as they ran.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Rose and Sir Robert hurried into the library and were joined by Queen Victoria. "Sir Robert! What's happening?" she demanded.<p>

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty - you'll have to leg it out of a window," the Doctor said urgently.

That was quashed when Sir Robert tried to climb out and the monks standing outside shot at him.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside," Rose said.

"Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute..." the Doctor said.

"It's stopped," Rose realised.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "What is it? Why can't it get in?" he muttered in a frustrated voice.

"I'll tell you what, though..." Rose said cheerfully.

"What?" the Doctor asked, smiling automatically.

"Werewolf...!" she said.

"I know!" he grinned and pulled her into a hug. "You all right?" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay, yeah!" she said and he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

Queen Victoria stared at them, eyes wide. "What, exactly, I pray someone please - what exactly is that creature?" she demanded.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," the Doctor answered.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" she demanded of the Doctor. "And you, Lady Rose, your amorous association with the man."

The Doctor and Rose looked apologetic at being caught out.

"I'll not have it. No, sir - not you... not that thing... none of it. This is not my world," she insisted firmly.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was sure that using the Kohinoor to defeat the Wolf was one of his favourite moments ever. He saw Rose look amused at his childish excitement and he returned her smile wholeheartedly.<p>

The two of them stepped forward and kneeled before Queen Victoria. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS," she tapped him on each shoulder with a sword.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Rose of the Blaidd Drwg Estate," she continued and tapped Rose on each shoulder. "And henceforth... I banish you," she said firmly.

* * *

><p>"So, we got knighted and then banished on the same day," Rose giggled as they sat in the back of the cart.<p>

"Some sort of record, you think?" the Doctor asked.

"Has to be," Rose laughed as they thanked the cart driver who had been kind enough to take them back to the TARDIS. "Although, I meant to ask," she began. "Where did you pick up such a nice Scottish accent?" she asked curiously.

"Liked it, did you?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

Rose giggled and rolled her eyes. "Careful there, Sir Doctor. People might think that we have an 'amorous association'," she joked.

The Doctor laughed. "Would that be bad?" he asked, almost hesitatingly.

Rose stopped and stared at him for a moment. "Doctor," she began.

"You mentioned a family last time, Rose," he reminded her.

"They're not actually family," Rose said. "Technically speaking."

"So, what relationship do you and I have in the future?" he asked her.

Rose smiled softly. "That is up to you," she told him.

"Just tell me, Rose," he said.

"I can't," she said. "And even if I could, I wouldn't," she added.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I love you," she said and the Doctor stared at her, his hearts thudding. "But you don't love me," she finished sadly.

The Doctor lowered his eyes. "Rose..."

"It's okay," Rose reassured him. "I know you care for me but you don't love me," she said, looking at the console instead of him as she spoke.

"Yet," the Doctor said and Rose raised her eyes to his. He smiled softly and walked up to her. "I tell you my name in the future, Rose," he said, cupping her face with both his hands.

"I know," Rose agreed. "But you shouldn't have to love me because it happens so in the future," she reminded him.

The Doctor closed his eyes briefly and rested his forehead on hers. "Tell me then," he began. "The first time you met me. Did you love me?" he asked.

Rose pulled back in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"The beginning of your timeline," he clarified. "The first time you met me, did you love me?" he asked again. Rose averted her eyes guiltily. The Doctor tipped her chin up with his finger. "So, you see, at that time, I must have been madly in love with you. But to you I must have been a stranger."

Rose's eyes softened. "When did you figure out the problem with timelines?" she asked.

"A while back," he admitted.

Rose nodded and closed her eyes. "Our lives are so complicated," she laughed shortly.

The Doctor nodded and laughed. "I know," he agreed and kissed her forehead. "Don't give up on me, Rose," he whispered seriously.

"You never gave up on me," Rose smiled. "And I won't give up on you either," she said and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN One of the things that bothers me about the Doctor and River's relationship is that you don't know if the Doctor fell in love because he actually did love her or because he knew it had to happen. And that is why, this story will not be like the canon Doctor/River story.**

**The next few chapters are going to be very difficult as Rose and the Doctor contemplate where they stand with each other after meeting Sarah Jane Smith and Madame de Pompadour.**

**This chapter was very shippy. Can't say the same for the next few ones. But then again, what's a fic without some natural angst?**

**The next chapter based on the events of 'School Reunion' will be up on Sunday. Hopefully by next week, I'll be able to update twice a week. I have finished Series 2 but a few chapters need retouching and I'll do that as soon as I can.**

**In the meantime, don't forget to let me know how this one was.**

**Cheers x**


	18. Sarah Jane Smith

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Awesome reviews and alerts and favourites keep on coming. You lot are so bloody amazing. Here, is the next chapter. Follows the events of 'School Reunion'. **

**A few of you expressed concern when you heard there was going to be some angst. Don't worry, it's only for a couple chapters. I want to be clear that I adore Sarah Jane and she was one of my favourite classic Who companions, the other one being Romana. So, there is not going to be any Sarah Jane hate.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: The Doctor's Theme and Seeking the Doctor from the Doctor Who Original Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah Jane Smith<strong>

The Doctor was rewiring the TARDIS. He had said goodbye to Rose two weeks ago in Scotland. He was thinking of taking a trip to Venice when the screen beeped with a message.

_Hello love_

_London, 2006. Need your help. There's something odd going on in Deffry Vale High School. _

_See you soon._

_ Bad Wolf_

* * *

><p>"So, what's odd here?" the Doctor asked Rose.<p>

"Way too many children have gone missing. It's weird," she said.

The Doctor nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

Rose consulted her journal. "Half the staff was replaced after the new Headmaster came in right before the disappearances started," she said.

"Okay, that is weird," he agreed. "So, up for some undercover work?" he asked, grinning.

"Already done," Rose smirked and showed him two pieces of paper.

"Mr. John Smith, Physics teacher," he read and nodded appreciatively. "And what about you?"

"Ms. Rose Tyler, English teacher," she grinned.

"Why Tyler?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. Rose Tyler has a nice ring to it," she said. "Don't you think?" she asked.

"I like it," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Anything to report?" Rose asked him as they sat at a table during lunch.<p>

"You were right. This boy in my class this morning had knowledge way beyond planet Earth," the Doctor agreed.

"These chips taste weird to you?" Rose asked, making a face.

He nodded. "They're different somehow."

Rose sighed. "This place is giving me the creeps," she said.

"Giving you the creeps?" the Doctor asked, his lips curling in amusement. "That an official term?"

"Shut up," Rose rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was bored. Three days later, they hadn't turned up any other major leads. Rose had kept up her digging but they were both getting sick from the lack of action. He smiled wryly as he realised out of all the women in the whole of time and space, he had to fall in love with one just as restless as him.<p>

Wait what? Did he just admit that he loved Rose? He chastised himself for it but then remembered their conversation from Scotland. She had promised to wait for him. How long would she wait? How long would she want to wait? And what would he do if he ever lost her?

He groaned internally. More questions than answers. It was annoying as hell. His attention was brought back when Principal Finch walked into the staffroom followed by one person the Doctor hadn't seen in a very long time.

"May I introduce, Ms. Sarah Jane Smith," Principal Finch said and the brunette behind him smiled.

The Doctor stood up, his eyes lighting up. _Sarah...his Sarah Jane...Oh look at her._

She walked up to him, no recognition in her eyes but he couldn't stop the beaming smile that appeared on his face. "John...John Smith," he said as he shook her hand.

Something in her eyes shifted and a human would have missed it. The Doctor caught it and felt a pang of guilt and regret. But he pushed it aside to answer her questions. And his suspicions were right; she was snooping around for precisely the same reason as he and Rose were.

Rose, he remembered. He would get to introduce them. Usually, he hated companions meeting each other. But he had a feeling these two would get along well.

* * *

><p>"So, Ms. Tyler, what do you think?" Sarah Jane asked Rose during her free period.<p>

Rose smiled at the professional woman. She blinked once and felt the Artron energy around her. Her brow furrowed. It was faint; as if she had travelled through time and space a long time ago but it was unmistakeable.

"Ms. Smith," Rose began and then bit her lip. "Would you mind answering a terribly odd question?"

Sarah Jane raised her eyebrows. She doubted anything that the young English teacher said would ever sound odd to her. She had always encountered odd; even after..._no, she wasn't going there._ "Yes, of course, Ms. Tyler," she said instead.

"Do you reckon that a 1960s Police Box is an odd disguise?" she asked her.

Sarah Jane felt ice in her veins. She looked at the younger woman and saw her looking at her curiously. "Wh...Why do you ask?" she asked instead.

"Doctor," Rose said and this time Sarah Jane's reaction was unmistakeable. She jumped out of her chair, trembling violently.

She looked at Rose. "Who are you?" she asked her.

Rose stood up. "Please, Sarah Jane, I didn't mean to cause you pain," she said, feeling awful. She never should have opened her stupid mouth.

"It's okay, Rose," a different voice came from behind them and the Doctor stood in the doorway.

Sarah Jane stared at him. "It's you, isn't it?" she asked him. "Oh, you've done it again," she gasped.

The Doctor smiled. "It's good to see you again, Sarah Jane," he said, his eyes sad.

Sarah Jane blinked back the tears in her eyes. "Yes, well, been a while," she said.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Even longer for me, Sarah," he said.

Sarah Jane gasped at the familiar name. After the Doctor, she had never let anyone call her Sarah. She always insisted on being called Sarah Jane. "See you got a new assistant then," she said, glancing at Rose.

Rose felt hurt at the remark but understood that the woman was hurting. She knew that the Doctor had travelled with many people and she knew there was always someone who would quite possibly fall in love with him.

Instead of responding with the catty remark at her lips, she smiled. "Oh, I don't travel with him," she said, truthfully.

Whatever it was, Sarah Jane wasn't expecting that. "You don't? Then how do you know him?" she asked.

The Doctor looked between them fearfully. He had expected this reunion to go much more smoothly. He could see that Sarah was hurt and lashing out and Rose was trying to stop herself from snapping back.

"I don't think this is the place to discuss this," he interrupted before the two women started arguing.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane told them that she had to go back to Ealing to fetch something important. The Doctor and Rose sat in a diner, waiting for her.<p>

"What're you gonna tell her?" Rose asked him.

"About what?" he asked, stalling for time.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Stop that," she said. "She deserves the truth."

"The truth?" he laughed bitterly. "I don't know the truth myself, Rose," he said.

Rose looked hurt. "Is that what you really think? That I'm deceiving you somehow?" she asked.

The Doctor felt angry at himself for hurting her but couldn't stop the words that poured out of his mouth. "Every time I ask you, it's just 'spoilers'. You're the heart of the TARDIS but how were you created? You tell me that the timelines are messed up but how? It's just one question after another with you, Rose. I don't even know who you are."

Rose flinched at his words and clenched her fists. "Is that what you really believe?" she asked. Her voice was calm, her hands steady and not a tear in her eye.

The Doctor felt that tears would have been better. She was closing off. He would know; it was his defence 101. He reached for her hand but she pulled them away quickly, still waiting for an answer. "Rose..." he began but was cut off when Sarah Jane walked in carrying a very familiar dog.

"K-9!" he cried in delight. He saw Rose stand up and examine K-9. He sighed. There was nothing he could do to fix this right now. He would solve the matter at the school first and then think about Rose.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were dead," Sarah Jane sobbed angrily.<p>

Rose stood up and walked away. She had been standing outside the diner to give them some privacy but she could still hear them. And she didn't want to. So, she walked away through the car park and stared at the empty street.

She pulled out her journal and traced the cover. He had given it to her as a wedding gift. She remembered it very clearly.

_Flashback/forward (Take it as you will)_

"_So, what now?" Rose asked him with a wide smile._

_The Doctor grinned at her. "I have a gift for you."_

"_Another one?" she asked in surprise._

_The Doctor smiled. "Yep," he said and handed her a long thin package wrapped in a TARDIS blue wrapping paper._

_Rose opened it and found a black journal with red rosebuds lining the border. She traced the cover with her fingers and smiled._

"_Open it," he said._

_Furrowing her brows, Rose opened it and saw that it was blank. "It's blank," she said, confused._

"_That's because it hasn't happened to you yet. Not a linear story, remember?" he said._

_Rose nodded. "You said you have known me since your ninth life, right?" she asked him._

_He nodded and pulled her closer. "It will cause a terrible paradox if you don't go back. We are both very closely bound in space and time," he said._

"_I understand," Rose said._

_The Doctor smiled. "Rose, you are the most brilliant woman I know. You are the heart of MY TARDIS. If anyone can do it, you can," he said._

"_Do what?" Rose asked in confusion._

"_Write our history," he said._

"_What?" she asked._

"_If you agree, you would have to travel back to when I first met you and then live by jumping through timelines till they come a full circle," he explained._

_Rose looked thoughtful. "So, I would be travelling backwards?"_

"_Yes, but not all the time," he said. "You can do it as you want. It can be done now or fifty years from now."_

"_But Time would heal quickly if I started as soon as possible?" Rose asked._

_The Doctor nodded reluctantly. "I wish there was an easier way to sort out this mess."_

"_No," Rose said. "Don't say that," she said and caressed his face softly. "Our lives are complicated but if it means that time can be healed, I'll do it."_

"_I know you will," he said._

"_You trust me that much?" Rose asked._

_The Doctor smiled enigmatically. "My dear Rose, I trust you more than myself. If anyone can do it, you can. I love you so much, Rose. And I know that you can do this," he said._

_Rose smiled at him and picked up the journal again. "When do I start?" she asked._

_Flashback/forward ends_

He had said he trusted her more than himself. That was the promise he had whispered in her ear every time they made love. And now, to hear this Doctor doubt her felt like a cold stab. She blinked and inhaled sharply. _Time can be rewritten._

She raised her head defiantly. She had a job to do. The history that she was writing could go a different path than the one sketched before. But if it meant that the Doctor would be safe, she would do it. He was important. The universe needed him. Her needs and her love for him paled in comparison to the universe.

She knew what she had to do. She would stop her advances on him. She would stop trying to seek out love in those brown orbs. She would protect him and keep him safe. She would take what she got. If being a friend and a shoulder was all he needed, that was all she would be. If by some miracle, he fell in love with her, she would love him unconditionally. If he rejected her, it would hurt her enough to probably kill her but he would be alive, safe and the universe would be protected. With a decision made, she tucked the journal back in her handbag.

* * *

><p>When Rose returned to the diner, Sarah Jane was sitting in a booth staring outside absently. The Doctor was fiddling with K-9 and looked up when Rose sat down.<p>

"Any change?" she asked him.

The Doctor gave her a searching look but her face was blank. She was closing him off. "K-9 identified that substance as Krillitane oil," he said.

"Krillitanes," Rose said. "But it was toxic to them. They must have changed their forms so much, that they became allergic to their own stuff," she said.

The Doctor beamed at her accurate deduction. "So, we can tell them to leave," he said.

Rose nodded. "Let's go then," she said and stood up.

* * *

><p>"You and Sarah check what program they're feeding to the kids," the Doctor told Rose. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver but Rose took out her own sonic device and walked off. He sighed as he glanced at her retreating back. Sarah Jane observed the interaction and followed Rose.<p>

"Rose," Sarah Jane began.

Rose looked up from the computer she was scanning. "Yes?"

"What exactly is your relationship with the Doctor?" she asked, coming straight to the point.

Rose gave a short, humourless laugh. "I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me 'cos I haven't got the foggiest," she said.

Sarah Jane didn't smile. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He must be blind if he can't see what he has in front of him."

Rose smiled at her kindness. Both women had been hurt by the Doctor; whether he meant to do so or not. "He must have been blind then too," she said.

Sarah Jane smiled and Rose returned her smile. No words were spoken but the two women understood each other perfectly.

"If I," Rose began. "If I tell you, would you keep my secret?"

Sarah Jane looked surprised. "Of course I would."

Rose smiled and nodded. "I'm his wife," she said in a low voice.

Sarah Jane looked at her with wide eyes. "But...he..."

"In the future," Rose clarified.

Sarah Jane nodded. "Your timelines aren't linear." It wasn't a question.

Rose smiled at the intelligent woman. "Yes," she nodded. "You're right."

Sarah Jane paused thoughtfully and then hugged Rose gently. "I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. You must be hurting far more than I have."

Rose pulled away and shook her head. "Don't ever say that. You have been hurting for a long time too," she said.

Sarah Jane nodded. "Be that as it may, it must still kill you to look at him and not see him look at you the same."

Rose nodded as tears pooled in her eyes. "When I first met him, he had known me for years. And he loved me so much. But to me, he was a stranger," Rose explained. "Turnabout is fair play, I expect."

"I'm sorry," Sarah Jane said, taking her hand in comfort.

"Me too," Rose said and they smiled at each other in understanding.

* * *

><p>The Krillitanes defeated, Sarah Jane said goodbye to Rose. "Thanks for keeping my secret," Rose told her as they stayed outside the TARDIS while the Doctor gave them some privacy.<p>

Sarah Jane smiled. "Of course. You take care now. And you have himself to care for."

Rose laughed. "Wonder how much he needs me," she said.

Sarah Jane grabbed her shoulders. "Don't do that," she said fiercely. "Don't let him make you feel anything less than you are. You're a brilliant woman, Rose. More than a match for him."

"So are you," Rose said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, I suppose it's time I moved on and lived a life for myself," Sarah Jane shrugged.

"And you'll do it brilliantly," Rose grinned.

* * *

><p>While the Doctor said goodbye to Sarah Jane, Rose did some thinking. She felt rather foolish at her earlier thoughts. She was pretty sure if River had heard her, she would have snapped at her for being such a Mary-Sue.<p>

Rose smiled to herself as she realised that the Doctor was still young and bound to make stupid mistakes. Instead of letting her in, he was trying to push her away. _Stupid alien,_ Rose thought fondly.

She remembered their early days and how guilty she felt because she couldn't return his feelings. Oh, she wanted to; so desperately but it felt unfair that she couldn't love him as much as he loved her. Non-linear story.

She couldn't expect him to love her as much as she did. He was barely getting used to being a new man and believe it or not, the feelings had to start from scratch too. When he came back to the TARDIS, Rose gave him a smile and he returned it with obvious relief.

Things would be alright. At least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there you go, people. End of the chapter.**

**First things first, I will kill Rose off before I ever turn her into a Mary Sue. Believe me, this is temporary. The fierce Rose that we all know and love will be back. Just you wait. **

**Second of all, the Doctor is being an idiot right now. Well, you can't really blame him. He likes to know everything and Rose is a mystery. It's not that he doesn't trust her, he is just confused at everything.**

**Third of all, the flashback gives an insight into why Rose is travelling back. **

**Fourth of all, read the last section of the chapter carefully. *wink* *wink***

**Fifth of all, kudos if you read all that. Few of you were wondering when Rose originally met the Doctor, i.e. the beginning of Rose's timeline. It's actually quite obvious. Think series 6 and the TARDIS *hint hint***

**And that's all folks! Next up, is Madame de Pompadour. The chapter will be up on Wednesday.**

**Yes! Folks, we are back on twice a week update schedule. I have finished writing Series 2 and currently writing the second episode of Series 3. I am on a roll and been writing so much these past few days.**

**So, see you all on Wednesday. How was this one?**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Cheers x**


	19. Madame de Pompadour

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N You guys loved the last chapter! Thank you! I hope I can do the same justice to this chapter as well. This chapter follows the events of 'Girl in the Fireplace'. It is definitely not my favourite episode which is a nice way of saying I HATE IT.**

**But the thing is I really enjoy writing events that I hate which means I get to change them. So, I actually like how I've written this.**

**I really don't like Madame de Pompadour but I tried my hardest not to write her as hateful as she was in the original episode. **

**And P.S. Spot the Chameleon Circuit reference!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: Madame de Pompadour from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Madame de Pompadour<strong>

The Doctor landed on what appeared to be a spaceship of sorts. 53rd century would be his guess. It appeared to empty. A quick look and then he decided he would leave. He wandered around and spotted the usual.

_Wires, machines, computers, fireplace. Wait what?_

He walked over to the fireplace and touched it. A look of wonder passed his face. It was a time window. Covered in curiosity, he examined it and it suddenly turned and he found himself in a bedroom. But that wasn't what surprised him.

Rose was sitting on the bed with a young girl. "It's alright, Reinette," she was saying to the little girl, stroking her hair in a gesture of comfort.

"What if they come for me again, Mademoiselle Rose?" the girl, Reinette, asked in a small voice.

"Who's coming for you?" the Doctor asked and both Reinette and Rose gasped.

"Doctor, you scared me," Rose said.

"You know him, Mademoiselle?" Reinette asked Rose.

Rose smiled down at her. "Reinette, he'll protect you."

* * *

><p>"So, this is a time window?" Rose asked the Doctor as she walked back with him to the spaceship. They'd gotten rid of the clockwork man in Reinette's room and were now investigating the spaceship.<p>

"Yes, although the important question is, what are you doing here?" the Doctor asked her, staring straight ahead to avoid looking at her dressed in an elaborate gold and burgundy gown reminiscent of pre-revolutionary France. It was rather tempting on her. Not to mention her impeccably styled hair and perfectly made-up face.

Not that he was staring. Not at all. Not even a little bit.

"Protecting Reinette. Those things look like they are after her," she answered.

"Who is she?" the Doctor asked.

Rose looked amused. "And I thought your history was perfect," she teased. "Reinette Poisson. Ring a bell?"

"Madame de Pompadour," the Doctor realised, his eyes wide. "That was Madame de Pompadour," he whispered in wonder.

"Bit late to the party there, Doctor," she grinned.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was shocked out of his mind when he felt Reinette press her lips to his in a kiss. For a moment, his hands moved to push her off. His instinct. But then he felt her lips coax him and for once the control broke.<p>

Something in the back of his mind was yelling at him and burning golden. It took him less than a fraction of a second to realise what it was. Rose. Oh God, what was he doing? He moved his hands to Reinette's waist to push her away but a different pain was filling him.

Things with Rose were so complicated. He was never good at relationships or any sort of attachment really. But he knew for a fact that Rose was going to be a constant in his life. And a constant terrified him beyond anything.

Things with Reinette would be fleeting. He would fix whatever was wrong and then walk away like he always did. He would never walk away from Rose. So, for now he allowed himself the luxury of kissing someone that he could easily walk away from him. It was selfish but he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

><p>"They have been scanning your brain," he explained to Reinette. "Now, there's something I can do. I can look into your mind."<p>

"You're going to read my mind?" Reinette questioned.

"In a manner of speaking. If you don't want me to see anything, just visualise a door and close it," he told her and touched his fingers lightly to her temple.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul... do you ever get used to this?" she asked him.

"I don't make a habit of it," the Doctor said wryly.

Reinette suddenly flinched.

"Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect," he apologised immediately.

"Oh, such a lonely childhood..." she whispered. "Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone."

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life..." the Doctor said and then his eyes snapped open.

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then," she whispered. "But something burns in your life now. Golden than anything I have ever seen," she whispered in wonder.

The Doctor stumbled away from her, the connection broken. Reinette stared at him with wide eyes but he walked away, his mind in turmoil. Rose's presence was etched so deeply in his mind. Shrouding him away from the darkness.

He was confused and it was not an easy thing to feel. Usually he had numerous explanations for every little thing that happened in the universe. But for the first time, he was at a loss to understand.

Ever since Scotland, he had been trying to pull himself away from Rose. After their meeting with Sarah Jane, Rose had withdrawn into herself and he hadn't done a thing to stop her. Not because he didn't feel as strongly about her. In fact, this regeneration was more attuned to her than ever.

No, he was worried about what she had said. _You_ _shouldn't have to love me because it happens so in the future__. _The words rang in his ears. Did he love her because he knew it was the future? Or because he had truly fallen in love with her?

* * *

><p>"Once I go through, I won't be able to come back," he told Rose. His turmoil from earlier hadn't been resolved and he was glad that Rose was too preoccupied to notice.<p>

"I know," Rose said, keeping her face impassive. She had noticed the way Reinette had looked at the Doctor. That wasn't what bothered her. It was the fact that he returned her look. She knew she had no claim over him as of yet. She didn't even know if he loved her. And she remembered the promise she had made to herself. But it hurt just the same. "I can't travel to that time. Like you, once I get there I become part of events," she said instead, pushing her pain away and focusing on the problem at hand.

"I won't ask you to do that, Rose," he said. "I'll go," he said firmly and mounted the horse.

Smiling at Rose, he launched himself through the time window. Rose watched him go and felt her heart shatter like the glass of the time window.

* * *

><p>Rose gazed up at the starry sky in silence. It had been exactly 4 hours and 30 minutes since the Doctor had gone through the time window. The link was cut off and there was no way back. But she sat down on a raised platform and waited.<p>

She wanted to be jealous of Reinette or feel angry at the Doctor but she could only feel sadness. Sadness that her life was so complicated; sadness that her love for the two Doctors was so conflicting; sadness that her story wasn't linear.

She sighed and tried to push back the feeling of self-pity but another part of the brain reminded her that her emotions were just as important as the Doctor. Rose couldn't remember the last time she did something that wasn't for the Doctor.

She may have been created by his TARDIS but she was still a person; an individual with her own mind, her own thoughts and her own feelings. Granted, her life revolved around the timelines of two Doctors and she loved them both but sometimes reality struck and shattered the illusion of perfection.

She didn't even realise she was crying until she noticed the tears falling down on her hands which were folded in her lap. She hastened to wipe them immediately. She was stronger than that. She was the Bad Wolf, the Doctor's Rose.

Sighing quietly, she began to remove the pins from her hair, just to have something to do. She felt a second pair of hands join hers and she gasped and turned around.

"Hello," he whispered and continued to gently pull the pins out of her complex hairstyle.

"You're not supposed to be here," she told him, turning away so that he wouldn't see her red eyes.

He chuckled lightly. "No, I'm on the other side of the time window, being an idiot," he said as he pulled the last pin out of her hair and ran his fingers through her golden locks.

"You're breaking the rules by crossing your own timeline," she reminded him.

"Not breaking them," he said immediately. "Just bending them a little bit," he amended and Rose could just imagine him adjusting his bow tie as he said that. "I came to apologize," he said and kissed her neck.

"Don't," Rose said and pulled away slightly. She turned around to face him and he smiled sadly at her.

"Oh, Rose," he said as he cupped her cheek and noticed her red eyes.

"I'm fine," she said, turning away again.

She heard him sigh as he sat down next to her. "Do you remember the time we went to Crespallion?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Rose said.

"Do you remember what I told you then?" he asked.

"You gave me an out," she said. "A chance to rewrite time and walk away from you."

"Because I loved you so much and had a long history with you but you had known me for three days," he said.

Rose smiled at the memory. "I slapped you," she laughed weakly.

The Doctor laughed with her. "Exactly," he agreed. "You know me better than anyone," he said eagerly turning to her and taking both her hands in his. "You had known me for three days and you knew exactly how to deal with me."

"So, what you're saying is that when you come back from that time window, I should slap you?" she asked a smile tugging at her lips.

"Do you want to?" he asked her.

Rose stared into his green eyes for a long moment. "No," she said. "I want to be angry but I'm not," she murmured.

"Because you're a bigger person than that," he said with a loving smile. "So much more loving and so much more compassionate."

"So what should I do then?" she asked.

"It's up to you," he said. "Rose, you can walk away any time you want. Even now," he told her. _Smack. _"Okay, I deserved that one," he said rubbing his arm.

"When are you going to get it into your thick Time Lord head that I'm not gonna leave you?" she demanded angrily.

"Rose, I'm an old man," he said sadly. "I can be so selfish sometimes. You have been jumping timelines for me. Yet after everything, you come back to me. And you never ask for anything in return."

Rose looked like she wanted to slap him again but then she gave an exasperated sigh and snogged him for all it was worth. His arms came around her waist as he pulled her as close as he could with her dress in the way.

"I love you," she said. "That's reason enough," she added firmly.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're an amazing woman, Rose," he said. "And I don't deserve you," he added and ignored Rose's glare as he continued. "But I'm lucky to have you."

"What was the point of you crossing your own timeline again?" Rose asked, crossing her arms in exasperation.

"I wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me and even though I'm being an idiot, or rather my younger self is being an idiot, don't give up on me," he said, looking extremely vulnerable.

"I won't," Rose promised with a small smile.

"I'll make it up to you, Rose," he said. "However long it takes," he promised in return.

"I know you will and you don't have to," she told him.

"But I will. We'll start by going ice skating on Europa once you get back," he said and then stared at his watch. "Time's up."

"Thanks for dropping by," Rose smiled.

"My pleasure," he grinned as he jumped up.

"And I meant to ask, how did you get here? You couldn't have taken the TARDIS," she said as he gave her a hand to stand up.

"I borrowed River's vortex manipulator," he said.

Rose smiled. "And by 'borrowed' you mean you snuck into her room and took it, didn't you?" she guessed shrewdly.

"I'll return it in time," he said defensively. "River would be none the wiser."

Rose laughed her tinkling laugh. "Right, just don't come to me when she decides to destroy your favourite bowtie or incinerate another fez," she said.

"I'm not afraid of her," the Doctor said petulantly.

Rose laughed more. "Keep telling yourself that. Maybe someday you'll believe it," she grinned.

"You're supposed to be on my side," he said.

"Go," Rose ordered, smiling fondly.

"I love you," he smiled.

Rose smiled widely. "I love you too."

The Doctor winked at her and disappeared into a hazy fuzz.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" the second voice shouted and Rose smiled.<p>

"How did you come back?" she asked, feigning surprise.

The brown-eyed Doctor grinned. "Reinette's fireplace. It's the same one that she had in Versailles," he said eagerly.

"The unbroken link," Rose said in wonder.

"How long were you waiting?" he asked her.

"Five and a half hours," she told him.

"Always wait five and half hours," he told her.

"I know," Rose smiled.

"I'll be right back," he said. "I promised Reinette a trip in the TARDIS," he grinned as he ran back to the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Rose swallowed her pain and forced a smile on her face. She wanted to leave but she knew it would be unfair. So, she would smile, pretend everything was okay and then leave. Normally, she would have yelled at the Doctor for being such an idiot and then thrown something, preferably her shoe, at him, but she remembered her husband's words and kept silent.<p>

But when the Doctor came back, there was no Reinette and he had a dejected expression on his face. She didn't need him to tell her what had happened. She sighed deeply and took his hand in comfort. It was a simple gesture; one of a friend rather than a lover and the Doctor nodded in gratitude.

"She died waiting for me," he said after a long minute.

"The two worlds were never meant to collide," Rose told him. "She knew that but it didn't stop her from loving you. One may tolerate the demons for the sake of an angel," she smiled sadly.

"Why do I mess everything up, Rose?" he asked.

"You may be a Time Lord but your feelings are so human," she told the Doctor. "You make mistakes just like everyone else. Maybe it's time you started to forgive yourself."

"Maybe," the Doctor said but Rose could hear doubt in his tone.

Not knowing what else to say, Rose hugged him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too," he said.

"What for?" Rose asked, pulling away.

"For leaving you alone," he said.

"You did what you had to," Rose said, stroking his face lightly.

"Hurting you wasn't something I had to do," he said bitterly.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Let's get you into bed."

"You're staying?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm not leaving you tonight," she said firmly and led him to his bedroom.

She ordered him to change and went to the wardrobe room to change out of her elaborate gown. When she came back, she spotted the Doctor in bed, reading Reinette's letter.

Rose smiled sadly as she walked over to the chair but he caught her hand. Rose looked at him questioningly and he silently begged her to join him. Cautiously, Rose climbed in next to him. He buried his face in her arms and started to weep.

Rose blinked back tears as she stroked his head and let him cry in her arms. It was only after he fell asleep that Rose allowed herself to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't hurt me! No more sadness, I promise. So, how was it? Did you like the cameo by the 11th Doctor?**

**Don't worry, I'll have 10 and Rose sort through their issues next chapter. It will be up on Sunday.**

**Did you spot the Chameleon Circuit reference? And if you don't know what that is, it's a Trock band that you just have to check out. They're amazing!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Cheers x**


	20. Cybermen in London

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it.**

**A/N You guys are so bloody amazing! The last chapter received the highest number of reviews I've ever got for a chapter on this story. Plus, there have been so many alerts and favourites. It is amazing!**

**So, we left on a sombre note last chapter, but hopefully this chapter cheers you up. It is quite shippy. Hope you like it. Based on the events of 'Rise of the Cybermen' and 'Age of Steel'. **

**I opted for a single chapter instead of splitting it up. That means it's longer than usual. Reviews make me write longer chapters!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: Monster Bossa and The Cybermen from the Doctor Who Original Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cybermen in London<strong>

The Doctor opened his eyes and the first thing he spotted was the glinting golden hair splayed over his chest. He couldn't stop the small smile on his face as he spotted Rose fast asleep with her head on his chest. He had no idea when was the last time he had woken up next to someone like this.

During all his travels, he had been careful to maintain his distance from his companions. Not that Rose was a traditional companion. He wondered how intimate their relationship was in the future and then stopped himself immediately. Foreknowledge was not always a good thing.

Some time last night through his pain and despair, he had come to a realisation. He realised that he was sad because Reinette had died waiting for him and not because he had fallen in love with her. In some ways, he felt like he had let her down. She had trusted him, waited for him till the day she died.

The other part of him in pain and despair had made him realise that it would always be like that. He could never love anyone because they would all leave, one way or another. Everyone, except Rose. Wonderful, precious Rose, who he had hurt so much. His hurtful words when they had met Sarah Jane, abandoning her on the spaceship as he ran off to save Reinette. His behaviour had been awful, frankly. He could almost hear his ninth self call him a 'stupid, skinny, pretty boy who didn't deserve Rose'.

He glanced back down at her, sleeping peacefully and his hearts clenched. She had stayed with him through the night. Held him as he wept, comforting him, soothing him. Forgiveness is a wonderful thing. She was a goddess, literally. The heart of Time and Space and she had chosen to give her heart to him. A foolish Time Lord who didn't deserve her love and forgiveness.

That knowledge alone was enough to make him arrive at a decision. He knew that he loved Rose and he could never bear to lose her. He had been rather awful to her in the past few days. Now was his chance to make it right. And he intended to do it right. She was worth it.

He moved her hair away from her face but the action stirred her from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused for a moment before sitting up. "You should have woken me up," she said, trying to fix her hair.

The Doctor sat up and took her hand in his. "Thank you," he whispered.

Rose smiled. "You don't have to thank me," she reminded him.

"Do you have to leave?" he asked in a tone that implied he wanted her to stay.

"I can stay for a while. Why? Was there something else?" she asked.

"I was wondering," he began and blushed slightly. "Uh, if you wanted to go somewhere with me?" he asked, feeling rather like a young teenager asking out his crush.

Rose smiled, easing his mind. "Okay," she agreed.

He grinned and jumped out of bed, pulling her along. "Ever been to Women Wept?"

* * *

><p>"This is beautiful," Rose whispered as she watched the frozen waves.<p>

The Doctor smiled at the look of wonder on her face and spread his long coat for them to sit on. He sighed as he remembered his original reason for bringing Rose here. "Rose," he began.

Rose looked at him and her smile vanished. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The Doctor gave a small smile. "Nothing's wrong," he assured her. "I just wanted to apologize," he said.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"For what happened with Reinette. And before that with Sarah Jane. I know I hurt you. I was pushing away my feelings and lashed out at you," he said, honestly.

Rose turned away. "Well, I was going to be furious with you," she smiled sadly. "But then you paid me a visit."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You, from the future. When I was waiting on that spaceship," she clarified.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Spoilers," she winked.

"Nevertheless, I wanted to apologize," he said.

"Stop apologizing," Rose said, taking his hand. "You did enough of that."

The Doctor nodded. "There's something else," he said and hesitated slightly. He pulled Rose closer and cupped her face with both his hands. Rose's eyes widened imperceptibly.

"Rose, my precious Rose," he murmured lovingly. "You know how grouchy and broken I was after the war but you put me back together. You...you...mean so much to me," he said. "And I wanted to tell you that I...that I...I..." he trailed off and closed his eyes. Coward, every time.

"I know," she said and he looked up. She had a small smile on her face. "I love you too," she said and kissed his forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked and then shuddered when he realised he sounded like a tragic hero.

Rose laughed shortly. "Come on, let's explore Women Wept," she said and pulled him to his feet.

The Doctor thanked his lucky stars that she knew him so well that she understood him perfectly even if he could never say the words.

* * *

><p>After a fun day on Women Wept, Rose left the Doctor who then set the TARDIS to random and groaned in disappointment when it landed him in London 2015.<p>

"Why does this always happen?" he asked the empty TARDIS. "I'm never setting you to random again. You always land me in London."

He stepped out on what appeared to be a generic London street. He sighed in frustration and turned to go back in the TARDIS.

"I wouldn't leave just yet," he heard a voice and jumped.

"Blimey, Rose, don't sneak up on me," he said and Rose grinned. "And how long since you last saw me?" he asked, knowing he had said goodbye only a few minutes ago.

"Ten days," she answered brightly.

The Doctor nodded as she bounced forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

Rose nodded towards the TARDIS. The Doctor gave her a speculative look and the two of them walked inside. Once there, Rose began typing rapidly and then turned the screen towards the Doctor.

"Cybus industries?" he asked as he read.

"Watch the program," Rose told him.

The Doctor put on his glasses and watched the slideshow. His eyes widened horror. "But...that," he sputtered as he watched the schematics of the latest upgrade.

"Cybermen, yes," Rose answered. "Thankfully, the Prime Minister won't allow it," she said.

The Doctor nodded but he was still shooting worried glances at the screen. "But you're here," he said, looking at Rose. "What do you know that I don't?" he asked.

Rose grinned. "Well, the man in charge is John Lumic. I have my doubts about him," she said.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"He's dying and a dying man bent on surviving is the most formidable of foes," she said and the Doctor nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked as he took off his glasses and looked at Rose.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" the Doctor called impatiently. "We're going to be late."<p>

"In a minute," she yelled back.

The Doctor huffed in impatience and tugged at the bow tie of his tuxedo. A bad feeling of foreboding had settled over him ever since he had put that on and he was trying his hardest to shake it off. He glanced at his watch and rolled his eyes. What was taking her so long anyway?

"Stop huffing. I'm here," Rose said and the Doctor looked up in relief.

"Finally! I was..." and his words stopped as he stared at Rose. She was dressed in a sleek black dress with diamonds embroidered in a distinguished pattern. The dress fit her like a glove and had a slit running through one side, exposing a creamy leg. Her golden blonde hair was in loose curls, halfway down her back and she was wearing a diamond necklace around her pale neck.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked as she ran her eyes over herself quickly. Nope, everything was in its place. "Doctor?" she asked.

The Doctor snapped himself out of it and began rambling. "Yes, yes, let's go. Pete Tyler's party. Well, strictly speaking it's Jackie Tyler's party I suppose. But then..."

"Doctor," Rose interrupted.

"Right, yes," he said, trying not to stare too much. Which was a Herculean task in itself.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked, looking at him in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and took her hand, leading her out of the TARDIS. "You look nice."

Rose smiled. "Thank you," she smiled. "The TARDIS picked it out for me. Refused to let me see anything else."

The Doctor was torn between cursing his ship and falling to his knees and thanking her. He looked at her again, out of the corner of his eye and this time Rose caught his heated gaze and blushed. "Eyes up front, mister," she teased and the Doctor hastily looked away and began to ramble.

"So, the Prime Minister is going to be at the party. We have to be on the lookout for Lumic and any Cybermen he might have converted. And what is that?" he asked.

Rose followed his gaze and saw him looking at the Bluetooth like device that many people were wearing. "Latest upgrade," Rose answered.

The Doctor glanced at them suspiciously and nodded. "Humans," he scoffed.

Rose rolled her eyes but then stopped suddenly, her eyes open in horror.

"Rose, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked her immediately.

"The mark on the head sets," she said and the Doctor furrowed his brows. He glanced at a passerby and his eyes widened as he spotted the prominent Cybus industry 'C' on it.

"Bollocks," Rose said and the Doctor couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

* * *

><p>The Tylers' party was in full swing. The Doctor and Rose were mingling in effortlessly, trying to pry as much information as possible. Everyone who was anyone was there at the party.<p>

"You've got lipstick on your face," Rose told the Doctor as they swayed slowly to the music on the dance floor.

The Doctor grimaced. "Jackie Tyler has been enjoying the open bar immensely. For a woman of 40, she has one hell of a grip," he grumbled as he tried to wipe his face.

Rose laughed in amusement. He looked like a little boy who had been kissed by his mum in public. She took pity on him and wiped the smudges off his face. "You almost sound scared of her, love," she said slyly.

The Doctor snorted. "I am the Oncoming Storm," he said in his haughtiest voice. "I'm not scared of a crazy, drunk human woman."

Rose nodded patronisingly and then looked casually behind her, pretending to see someone. "Oh, hello, Jackie," she said and the Doctor nearly gave himself whiplash as he turned around. Rose laughed and he glared at her as he turned back to her. "You jumped like someone poked you in the bum," she giggled. "Oncoming Storm, my..."

"Very funny," he said as he tugged her closer and tried not to smile at her giggles. It was good to see her happier.

Rose's giggles eventually subsided and she went back on topic. "Learn anything about the Cybermen thing?" she asked.

"Mr. Pete Tyler is a personal friend of the Prime Minister, who is that man over there," the Doctor whispered in her ear.

Rose glanced at the man the Doctor had indicated and nodded. "He's the one who rejected Lumic's proposal for the upgrade then?"

"Hmm, yes, and I have on good authority that Lumic threatened to go ahead anyway. So you were right about us coming here," he said.

Rose smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. There was a loud bang as the glass windows of the mansion shattered and metallic clanging filled the air. Rose and the Doctor sprang apart as at least a dozen Cybermen marched in.

"Oh, bugger," Rose muttered as the Doctor's face became drawn at the sight of his old enemies.

"YOU WILL BE UPGRADED!" the dozen or so cries filled the air.

"STOP! THIS IS THE UNIFIED INTELLIGENCE TASK FORCE!" a loud male voice shouted. Literally a second later, fifteen people entered the room in perfect synchronisation. Before the Cybermen or anyone else could register this, each member threw a metallic device at the Cybermen.

The Cybermen were engulfed in electricity and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"So, UNIT was aware about Lumic?" the Doctor asked the Brigadier who sighed and nodded.<p>

"We knew he would be attacking the Prime Minister. Mr. Tyler has been passing on information to UNIT over the years. It's good that this thing's been wrapped up quickly. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know," the Brigadier grunted.

"Oh come now, Brigadier, you're only as old as you feel," the Doctor grinned. "And how did you know it was me?" he asked curiously.

"We met a few years ago, remember?" the Brigadier asked, confused.

"What, in this body? It hasn't happened to me, yet," the Doctor said.

The Brigadier nodded. "You and your time travel," he snorted thankful that he hadn't mentioned Ms Jones or Ms Noble.

The Doctor grinned cheekily but they were interrupted as a man with spiked golden hair ran up to them. "Lumic's activated the ear pods. More than half of London is marching to a conversion factory."

* * *

><p>"Sergeant Simmonds, what's the proposed plan of attack?" the Brigadier asked Jake Simmonds.<p>

"Only the Preacher Taskforce is available to us, sir," Jake explained.

"What's the Preacher Taskforce?" Rose asked.

"It was a backup in case of this exact scenario. UNIT still uses Lumic's technology so nearly all of our staff is marching to the conversion factory," his second in command, Mickey Smith explained.

"How many people?" the Brigadier asked, thankful that he wasn't officially part of UNIT anymore. He didn't much fancy walking like an idiot to become a Cyberman.

"Four," Jake answered.

"That's not enough," the Brigadier said.

"Rose and I will go," the Doctor said immediately.

"Sir, all due respect but you two are hardly qualified to go in the field," Jake said.

"Sergeant, believe me, the Doctor and Dame Rose are perfectly capable of handling themselves," the Brigadier said with a wry smile, remembering the Sontarans a few years ago.

"If you say so, sir," Jake said but looked doubtful.

The Doctor took charge. "Lumic's transmitting the control signal, and it must be from a considerable height," he said.

"Lumic's got a zeppelin, sir. Apparently, they're the new technology from Germany, sir," the blonde woman in a crew cut said.

"Very good, what's your name?" the Doctor asked, impressed.

"Angela, sir. Angela Price," she said.

"Well, Angela Price, you might be right. So the zeppelin, it's a great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?" he directed the question at the UNIT personnel.

"Mickey and Anderson will do that," Jake said immediately. Mickey Smith and Colin Anderson nodded and stepped forward.

"Consider it done," Mickey grinned, pleased.

"Anyone got spare ear pods that don't work?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes sir," Angela said and handed him two pairs.

"Oh, I like you more and more, Ms. Price," the Doctor grinned as he took them. "Rose, you and Sergeant Jake walk into the factories. We're gonna need eyes on the inside."

Rose nodded as she took the ear pods and put them on. Jake hesitated but nodded. "Anything happens to Rose and I'll hold you personally responsible. Twice," the Doctor told Jake seriously. Jake looked taken aback but nodded. "Ms. Price, would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered immediately.

"We attack on three sides - above - between - below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines," he ordered and then grabbed Rose's hand to have a conversation in private.

The Brigadier smiled at the bewildered look on Jake's face. "Yes," he said. "He always does that."

* * *

><p>"Be careful," the Doctor told Rose in a low voice.<p>

"You too," Rose said, smoothing down the lapels of his jacket absently.

The Doctor nodded and kissed her thoroughly. "See you soon."

"Not if I see you first," Rose grinned as she placed a final kiss on his lips before they pulled away and walked back to the group.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Rose asked the Doctor.<p>

They had pulled off the operation but it came at a cost. Thankfully, there had been no new conversions; just the ones Lumic had created beforehand. They had been able to disable the Cybermen using the emotional inhibitor code and only a small batch of Cybermen had managed to disappear. Unfortunately, they had lost Angela Price and John Lumic had perished as well.

The Doctor looked at her. "UNIT can clean up. They'll also be able to track down those Cybermen that vanished. Human Beings are a resilient race. They will rebuild. It could have been a lot worse. Mrs. Angela Price was the only casualty," he said.

Rose looked at him tenderly. "That wasn't what I asked."

"She had a family, Rose," he said, not even bothering to lie to her. "A husband and kids. She couldn't even see them because she had to protect them."

"Jake and Mickey promised to find them and let them know. They'll know that she was a hero," Rose said.

"Yeah," the Doctor sighed.

Rose kissed his forehead lovingly. "You care because you're a good man."

The Doctor felt a bit better and a small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Rose," he said.

Rose grinned. "It's my job after all," she winked. "I have to go. Will you be okay?"

The Doctor nodded. "Go on, I'll see you next time."

Rose kissed him lightly. "I love you." Without waiting for an answer, she disappeared into a bright, golden light.

The Doctor smiled at the empty spot. _I love you too, Rose._

* * *

><p><strong>AN MUHAHAHAHAHAHA...Just because there is less angst, doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy!**

**No, but seriously, the Doctor won't tell her so easily. I do promise that he'll tell her before the end of Series 2. **

**And you might have noticed that there is no parallel world.** **That's because as far as I am concerned, PARALLEL UNIVERSES CAN GO DIE IN A BLACKHOLE.**

**Trust me, it'll tie together in the end. And yes, I know that the Brigadier is dead by the time it's 2015 but this is my AU and I refuse to believe that the Brig ever dies. Seriously, if you've seen Classic Who, you'll know what I mean. The Brig was awesome!**

_**For my dear reviewer shadowneko003 who loves and misses Jackie Tyler. Hope you liked the little honourable mention!**_

**Up next, it is the events of 'The Idiot's Lantern'. I love that episode and I quite like my version too. It'll definitely be shippier than this chapter but there will be some Doctor-angst when he loses Rose. But that is to be expected! It will be up on Wednesday!**

**Oh and the Chameleon Circuit reference was 'disappeared into a hazy fuzz' from the song 'Big Bang 2'.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Review and let me know how this was.**

**Cheers x**


	21. The Wire

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N The response to this story just keeps getting better all the time. You guys rock! So, I present to you, the next chapter based on the events of 'The Idiot's Lantern'. It's one of my favourite Doctor/Rose episodes. Protective Doctor is all sorts of hot!**

**It is definitely shorter than the previous few chapters but this is solely focused on Rose and the Doctor, cutting out almost all action. So, hope you guys enjoy it anyway.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: Westminster Bridge and Rose in Peril from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading! Allons-y!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wire<strong>

The Doctor had parked the TARDIS on Lumen, a peaceful asteroid widely acclaimed for their markets selling ship parts. He had landed in hopes of getting a new wormhole refractor for the TARDIS but after an hour of wandering, bargaining and haggling, he had come up empty.

Dejected, he decided to return to the TARDIS and found Rose leaning against the door with a cheeky smile on her face. His face automatically split open in a wide grin as he spotted her.

"Hello," she said, as he came near.

"Hello to you too," he grinned as he lifted her in a hug and spun her around.

She giggled happily as he set her back on her feet. "Doing well?" she asked him.

"Not bad, better now," he winked as he took her hand and pulled her inside the TARDIS. "So, what brings you to Lumen?" he asked her.

"I came for you not Lumen," she answered with a grin as she leaned against the console casually and stroked the TARDIS almost absently.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her immediately, a slight frown appearing on his face which disappeared when he felt the TARDIS hum appreciatively in his head. He had never noticed before now that his TARDIS was always the happiest when Rose was around. Of course, she was created from her and was the heart but her contentment always made him feel better too. It took away the echoing loneliness, that was for sure.

"No," Rose answered with regards to his earlier question. "Can't I just miss you?" she asked him, pretending to be annoyed.

"Of course you can," he grinned goofily. "But you have me in your time," he pointed out. _Lucky bastard_, he thought, wondering if it was possible to be jealous of himself.

Rose bit her lip coyly. "Well, yes. I just figured that you might be missing me," she said.

"Nope," the Doctor answered, but his eyes shone with love and delight. _Take that, future me. She came for me. _Shaking his silly thoughts away, he focused on Rose.

Rose pretended to glare at him at his flippant remark. "Very funny and just for that, you are taking me somewhere fun and making it up to me," she said, with her hands on her hips.

"Yes dear," he said cheekily. "How about Elvis?" he asked.

Rose looked confused. "Never heard of it. Is it a planet?" she asked.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and his mouth opened and closed a few times. He then grinned happily. "My dear Rose, you are about to find out."

* * *

><p>"Will this do?" she asked him as she stepped out into the console room dressed in a black 50s dress with white polka dots on it. She wore black kitten heels with white bows on it and her hair was done in a classic hairdo.<p>

"It will more than do," the Doctor answered. "Hold on, listen to this," he added as he played Elvis' 'Hound Dog'.

"Oh, this is good," Rose said, tapping her feet with the beat of the song. Then she burst into laughter as the Doctor tried to imitate Elvis' pelvic thrust that he had shown her a video of before she had gone in to change. She had blushed in embarrassment when she had found out that Elvis was in fact, a performer and not a planet.

"Oi!" he said indignantly as she laughed. "I'll have you know that this dance has been outlawed in thirty three galaxies."

"Probably because they watched you destroy it," Rose winked.

"No! It's considered rather erotic," he said. "It caused quite the outrage on Pax when the first people from Earth introduced it. Huge scandal," he grinned in amusement.

"Let me guess, you were the one who started it," she said, knowing he could never resist mischief.

"No," he said stubbornly and then grinned. "Well, I might have played the song so that people would start dancing."

Rose laughed good-naturedly. "Come on then, let's go watch the scandalous dance."

* * *

><p>"Uh," Rose said as they stepped outside the TARDIS. "Are you sure this is New York?"<p>

The Doctor looked at the Union flags on display and grimaced sheepishly. "This could still be New York," he defended. "Sort of London-y New York, mind you," he said.

"What are all the flags for?" Rose wondered, ignoring him.

"Let's find out," he grinned and Rose smiled fondly as she hooked her arms with his and they walked down the street.

* * *

><p>"Magpies Teles, love," Mr. Magpie boasted. "Five quid a pop. Just in time for the coronation."<p>

"The coronation?" the Doctor questioned.

"Queen Elizabeth II," Rose reminded him with a smile.

"Oh, but that is brilliant. Good old Liz, wonderful woman," he grinned, making Rose elbow him as Mr. Magpie stared curiously at them.

They heard a loud bang as a door slammed open and several men grabbed a woman with a sheet over her head. They pushed her into a waiting car and began to drive.

Bewildered, Rose and the Doctor ran behind them but they turned a corner and the car had vanished. "What the hell was that all about?" Rose asked.

"Don't know," the Doctor said grimly. "But we're going to find out."

* * *

><p>The Doctor's hearts sank horribly as he recognised the dress. The black dress with the white polka dots. The flared skirt and the cute heels. She had made his throat dry when she had walked into the console room wearing that. He had barely suppressed the urge to grab her and make love to her right then.<p>

But right now, he didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe that it was her. That when that sheet was pulled away, his Rose wouldn't be there. He wished desperately that this was a joke and that Rose would jump out and yell 'Gotcha!' She would kiss him and he would pretend to be mad but he would kiss her and they would be fine.

The Doctor and Rose. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. And when they got back to the TARDIS, he would love her like she deserved to be loved. He would worship every inch of her body and remember her glorious face better than the brightest star.

The sheet came off and his little fantasy shattered and the shards dug deep into his hearts. She wasn't going to yell 'gotcha' and jump into his arms. She wasn't going to smile and tease him. She wasn't going to glare angrily at DI Crabtree for abducting her or throw her shoes at someone because they made her mad.

She wouldn't do anything because she wasn't there. Rose was gone.

He stared at her blank face. He couldn't believe it. DI Bishop and Crabtree were exchanging details but his mind felt blank. His hand shook with sorrow and suppressed rage as he touched the blank canvas of what used to be Rose.

Her golden brown eyes that shone with so much love and warmth, her tongue-in-teeth smile that made his hearts beat faster, the witty responses, her coy biting of her lips following those witty replies, her laughter, her kisses that filled him with desire and want. It was gone. All gone.

"They left her where?" he asked as some part of his brain caught the words spoken by the two policemen.

"Just...in the street," DI Bishop said.

"The street," he said, disbelievingly. His Rose, his goddess, his precious girl, the heart of his TARDIS. Someone took her essence, and left her in the street. "They took her face and left her in the street," he said, his voice deadly calm. "And that makes things simple, very, very simple," he said. "Because now, there is no power on this EARTH that can stop me!"

Whoever they were they would pay for what they had done to his Rose. They would beg for death before he gave them that privilege. They would suffer and suffer and death would come as respite. They had harmed his Rose. There was no power in the universe that would stop the Oncoming Storm from protecting and avenging his Bad Wolf.

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked back to Florizel street after dealing with the Wire. He had almost failed but Tommy Connelly had done a good job by helping him out at just the right moment.<p>

On the street, there were tables laden with tea set out for the post-coronation celebration party. But his eyes searched only for her. There she was, in that adorable dress and heels, chatting avidly with people.

As if she felt his gaze on her, she turned and caught his eyes. Her face beamed with the biggest smile he had seen. Her eyes lit up and his hearts warmed with the sight. His stride quickened as he reached her and lifted her into a hug. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck as he swung them both around.

"Hello," she whispered when he set her back onto the ground.

"Hello," he whispered as he looked at her intensely, feasting on the sight of her beautiful and glorious face.

She blushed under his gaze and he ran a finger of her pink cheeks, committing the vision in his memory. He would never take her power over him lightly. He remembered the thoughts that had passed through him when he thought he had lost her forever. The dark thoughts made him feel slightly ashamed of himself.

Rose looked questioningly at him as his expression pained. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"But you didn't," Rose said. "You saved me."

He was staggered by the faith she had in him. He ran a hand over her face again and kissed her tenderly. This kiss was almost reverent. It was slow and full of impossible emotions and words he couldn't say yet.

Rose kept her eyes closed, even after he had pulled away. He kissed her closed eyelids and when her eyes opened, they were full of love and wonder. No words were spoken but their eyes and the three hearts beating between them made words seem trite and rather unnecessary.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose walked slowly back to the TARDIS. "I should go," Rose murmured.<p>

The Doctor hesitated but grabbed her hand. "Can't you stay for a bit?" he asked, the pleading tone obvious.

Rose looked surprised. "Of course, love. What's wrong?" she asked, looking worried. He looked almost terrified.

The Doctor looked intensely at her, trying to remember that she was there and not lost to the Wire. Rose seemed to know what he was thinking. "I'm here, love," she whispered.

The Doctor cupped her face and brushed his lips over her forehead, cheek, nose, chin and closed eyelids. He rested his forehead on hers and sighed. "I'm glad," he murmured.

Rose opened her eyes and looked at his deep brown ones swimming with emotions. "I'm here and I'm never gonna leave you," she repeated forcefully. "I mean it," she said, looking at his face.

She couldn't imagine what he had been through. The expression behind his eyes reminded her of his previous regeneration. The broken soul, the tortured man. She stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you," she murmured. "And I'm not going anywhere," she said. "I'll be with you. Forever," she promised.

The Doctor smiled sadly at her reassuring words. He wanted to believe them so badly but he kept losing her every time. How many times before she wouldn't come back for him? Before she decided she's had enough.

Desperately, he pulled her in for a kiss. Rose threw herself completely into it, wanting to cement her statement. The Doctor gave as good as he got and when they pulled away, they were both panting slightly.

"Will you be okay?" Rose asked him. The Doctor nodded slightly. "Good, I'll see you as soon as I can," she said.

The Doctor nodded and let her go reluctantly. As she disappeared, he closed his eyes and remembered her face devoured by the Wire. A shudder of fear passed through him but he touched his lips and he could still taste her. Slowly, the picture in his mind was replaced by the image of her blushing face that he had committed to memory and he smiled subconsciously.

Yes, he thought, opening his eyes. He was going to be okay. At least until the next time he saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there you go. A bit angsty but definitely shippy. Just as I promised!**

**We are halfway through the series already. Up next, it's the events of 'The Impossible Planet' and 'The Satan Pit'. Once again, I've opted for a single chapter instead of two separate ones. It'll be up on Sunday. Hope you guys like it!**

**After that it's the events of 'Fear Her' and then the two part finale. Phew! Series 2 is probably the shortest series I'll write. But fear not, I have already started with Series 3 and about halfway through it. Currently writing 'Human Nature' and the 'Family of Blood'. I'll try and be done writing Series 3 before I finish posting Series 2.**

**Alrighty then, let me know how this one was. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Cheers x**


	22. Krop Tor

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Loved the response for the last chapter. As promised, here is the next chapter based on the events of 'The Impossible Planet' and 'The Satan Pit'. I opted for a single chapter again, instead of two chapters. Hope you like it!**

**This two-parter is definitely one of my favourite Doctor/Rose stories. Completely shippy!**

**Plus, the chapter goes slightly M but nothing explicit. Couple of big scenes in here.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: The Impossible Planet and the Doctor's Theme from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Krop Tor<strong>

The TARDIS wheezed unpleasantly as she landed. The Doctor opened the door and touched the doors lovingly. "What's the matter, eh? Don't wanna land huh?" he murmured.

"Ow!" he heard a cry and spotted Rose appear in a golden shower two feet away from him. He ran to her and helped her up from where she had fallen over on the grating of the place they were in.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that was probably the worst landing I've ever made," she groaned.

"First time I've seen you land," he remarked casually.

"Really?" she asked and then racked her brain and found that he was right. "Well, a first time for everything, huh?"

He grinned. "Of course. But it's probably not your bad landing skills," he grinned when Rose glared at him. "The TARDIS was a bit queasy too. Indigestion, like she didn't wanna land."

"Well if you think there is going to be trouble, we can always get back inside and go somewhere else," she said with a straight face but hardly made it to the last word before she broke. They burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Let's go and explore," the Doctor said, taking her hand and leading her out.

* * *

><p>As the tremors from the earthquake subsided, Rose and the Doctor exchanged a look. "This is impossible, isn't it?" Rose asked him in a low voice. "This planet shouldn't exist."<p>

The Doctor nodded in agreement as he glanced up at the blackhole. Entire galaxies were swallowed whole but this tiny planet stayed right where it was. It was disconcerting.

Rose gave a gasp and grabbed her head. Her head was pounding painfully. "Rose!" the Doctor cried in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"The TARDIS," Rose gasped. "Something's happened to the TARDIS."

The Doctor's hearts chilled at her words. He stood up and turned to Zach. "What sections collapsed you said?" he demanded.

"5 to 8," Zach answered.

Horrified, the Doctor broke into a sprint back to where he had left the TARDIS. He came to the last corridor and stopped dead. The entire section ahead of him was gone. His TARDIS was gone. The last link to his home, his wonderful sentient ship was gone. _Rose_, he remembered.

He ran back to her and saw her clutching her head in agony. "My friend's in pain. Anywhere I can lay her down?" he asked frantically.

"Sure, there are guest quarters," Ida said. "I'll show you to them."

The Doctor lifted Rose up gently and followed Ida. The quarters weren't much; just a bed and a desk and a chair. "Restroom's down the corridor," Ida said.

The Doctor nodded in thanks as he lay Rose down on the bed gently. She was moaning in pain and grimacing. He had no idea how to help her. A sheen of sweat coated her face and body. She was muttering in Gallifreyan but her words were muddled. The tenses were weird and she wasn't using proper syntax.

"Rose," the Doctor murmured, feeling helpless. He stroked her face but it made no difference. "Don't leave me too, Rose," he whispered desperately. He laid his head on her chest to feel for her heart and it appeared to be slowing down.

He scanned her with his sonic screwdriver and the readings were not encouraging. She was dying and dying fast. The Doctor had never felt so helpless in his life. The TARDIS was gone and his Rose was going the same way. He wanted to roar and rage at the universe for the unfairness of it all.

Suddenly, Rose's eyes opened and she gazed at the Doctor. "My Doctor," she whispered and then her eyes slid close. Her body became motionless as her breathing and her heart stopped, plunging them into silence.

"No, no, no, no," the Doctor muttered as he scanned her again. There was no sign of life in her. She was dead. "No!" he cried, tears pooling in his eyes. "Don't leave me, Rose," he sobbed, grabbing her lifeless hands in his and kissing them. "Please," he begged. "Wake up," he said, shaking her slightly. He stroked her face, tears falling fast as he looked at her lifeless body.

A golden puff escaped her mouth and he looked up with hope. He scanned the puff before it disappeared. She wasn't dead. His whole self relaxed. Her body was protecting itself. The Doctor was linked to the TARDIS and he was getting a slight headache without the TARDIS's presence. But Rose was more than that. She was a part of the TARDIS. It was obvious that the loss and pain would be infinitely more for Rose.

He exhaled shakily with the knowledge. If her body was shut, it meant that the TARDIS was out there somewhere. He had to go and find her.

"Rose," he whispered. "Hold on, okay? I'm going to find the TARDIS and get you all better. Don't give up, Rose. Don't you dare leave me," he whispered fiercely. He kissed her slightly cool lips and then left to find Zach. He was going down the shaft and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

><p>"The perfect prison," he murmured as he looked at the Beast. "You escape, you die," he said.<p>

The Beast roared at him. "But if I kill you, I kill her," he said, knowing that he had ordered Zach to take Rose with them once they knew there was no chance that he and Ida could go back.

The Beats laughed loudly at him. "Except that implies," the Doctor began. "In this big scheme of gods and devils that she's just a victim," he paused. "But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods, bad gods, demi-gods, would-be gods and out of all that. Of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing. Just one thing. **I believe in her**," he said, his words fierce as he grabbed a big rock and shattered the prison.

The Beast roared in anger as the cavern began to collapse. The Doctor was unfazed as he began to walk away but flying debris sent him crashing right into a wooden door. He looked up and saw his TARDIS. He grinned in delight as he opened the door and walked in.

The TARDIS chimed in his head and on the ship, Rose awoke with a gasp. Zach, Danny and Toby were startled as she sat up in her seat. "He did it," she said in wonder. The blackhole was pulling them towards it but she knew he would tow them away.

She exhaled in relief but then shrank back when she looked at Toby with his face covered in the ancient writing and his eyes red. He muttered fiercely but Rose took action. She spotted a bolt gun lying at her feet. She picked it up and fired a shot straight at the glass of the ship. "Go to hell," she said as she clicked open Toby's seat belt. He flew off, still roaring at them.

"Emergency shields," Zach cried and the ship stabilised a bit.

"We're still being pulled into a blackhole," Danny cried.

"Not for long," Rose smiled and the Doctor's voice came over the comm.

"Zach, I'm just towing you home."

* * *

><p>Rose ran to the TARDIS as soon as she could. The Doctor stood at the console, still in that ridiculous orange spacesuit. His face lit up with a wide smile as he spotted her.<p>

Without wasting a moment, Rose ran up the ramp and into his arms. The sheer force of their hug sent them reeling backwards. The Doctor steadied them and lifted her off her feet. No words were spoken as they simply revelled being in each others' arms.

Rose finally loosened her grip and the Doctor set her on her feet. His eyes didn't move from hers as they said goodbye to Zach, Danny and Ida. Once the TARDIS was in motion, Rose sat onto the captain's chair. This had been too close; she had come too close to losing her life and the Doctor.

The Doctor was thinking similar thoughts. He glanced at Rose lost in thought and turned to the console. He had held her lifeless form in his arms. He had been so helpless. In that one moment when he thought she was gone forever, he had wanted to die. Die and not regenerate. He hadn't felt that way since the Time War.

He loved her and he had almost lost her today without telling her that. He wanted to tell her everything; his love, his fears, his desperation. He wanted her to see him, all of him. Darkness and all. He never thought, never dared wish that he would get to share himself with someone. And here she was, made just for him.

"You should get out of that ridiculous suit," she said quietly and the Doctor jumped. They had been silent for exactly 3 minutes and 23 seconds.

"Ye..Yeah, I should," he said, turning to look at her. Her eyes were dark, looking at him with so much passion and love that he almost staggered back. But he didn't. Instead, he strode forward and pulled her into a kiss.

It wasn't gentle or loving; it was pure need. Rose returned the kiss fervently, both of them needing reassurance that they were alive and together. When Rose's hands moved from his neck and into his hair, the Doctor just pulled her closer, his hands running over the soft expanse of skin between her jeans and top.

Rose gasped at the sensation of his cool fingers on her bare skin and her eyes flew open. The Doctor gazed at her impossibly beautiful orbs and began tracing kisses down her jaw and at her neck. She tugged at his hair as she moaned at the warm kisses. Encouraged by her moans, the Doctor slipped his hand under her shirt to feel her impossibly soft skin.

"I...need you," the Doctor gasped harshly.

"Bedroom," Rose muttered and the two of them stumbled into the Doctor's room, the spacesuit getting lost somewhere on the way.

Once there, Rose pushed him onto the bed. Before he could protest, she straddled him and began to push his jacket off and unbutton his shirt. "Are you...oh god...sure?" he asked her as she began trailing kisses on his chest.

Rose stopped and looked at the Doctor with tender eyes. "Yes, I'm sure," she answered.

"Won't I get jealous?" he asked teasingly but there was a hint of seriousness underneath.

Rose smiled. "My first time with you was not your first time with me," she answered.

"I love you," he said suddenly, unable to hold it in any longer.

Just like that, Rose pulled back. She stared at him, pausing in her ministrations. "What?" she whispered.

The Doctor stroked her cheek. "I love you, Rose," he repeated, feeling the words beat in his hearts. Words had power, he had always known.

Rose carefully ran a loving hand over his face. He closed his eyes at the feather-light sensation. "I love you too," she whispered and then added his name at the end.

The Doctor felt a shudder of pleasure ripple through his body at the intimate whisper. He looked into her eyes and saw the gold flecks shine bright. She was beautiful, she held the whole of time and space in her gaze and she was his as he was hers.

"Rose," he whispered. It was a prayer, a title and a plea all rolled into one. She lowered her lips to his and kissed him gently, like he was the most fragile person in the universe. She raised her hands and they hovered near his temple in a silent question.

Through half-closed eyes, he nodded and her hands cradled his face gently, her fingers at his temple and suddenly they were one person. The Doctor shivered at the feel of another mind in his after such a long time and his eyes fell close. He blindly sought her temple and pressed his fingers to it, desperate to feel her as she was feeling him.

Rose gasped as she felt him in his mind. She felt a blue haze settle over her mind and knew instinctually that it was him. Funny, he always felt more intense in her time but then again, this bond was different from the one they had after marriage.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was feeling the dazzling golden mind in his. She was glorious and wonderful. He leaned forward to kiss her and the feeling multiplied ten times as pleasure jolted through both their joined minds and bodies.

Unwilling to break the contact but need overpowering everything else, the Doctor pulled his fingers away but kept his forehead in contact with hers as he lifted her and laid her on his bed like she was priceless treasure. He opened his eyes and saw his precious goddess lying on the bed, her golden hair splayed around her head like a halo.

"My precious Rose," he murmured as he touched her cheek.

Rose smiled and he could have sworn that she glowed. "My Doctor," she whispered, the possession in her voice much more prominent than his.

That just encouraged him more. He undressed her carefully like unwrapping the most precious gift in the universe. Rose let him; there would be time to seize control but his first time with her, she wanted him to lead.

As she lay bare in front of him, he hastened to rid himself of any clothing too. Almost immediately, their hands returned to each other's temple and once again, they were one person, this time both mentally and physically. As the moved together, the universe sang of their love.

The big Bad Wolf had tamed the Oncoming Storm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Dun...dun...dun**

**So, couple of big moments. The big 'I love you' and everything else ;D**

**Did you like it? How was it? The events were different, I know. But I hope you liked this just the same.**

**In other news, Jenna Louise Coleman was announced as the new companion for Series 7 and either Amy or Rory are going to die in episode 5 of the new series. *shakes fist* MOFFAT!**

**I'll never forgive him if Rory dies (again). The episode is supposedly based in New York and will feature Weeping Angels. Anyway I have a bad feeling that it's going to be Amy who dies and then Rory is going to hate the Doctor and leave. Let's wait and see.**

**As for Jenna Louise Coleman, she's cute but I really, really hope her character is not from 21st century Earth. Anything but that. And also please please please, she should not be attracted to the Doctor or vice versa.**

**And the new trailer for Series 7 is going to be released tomorrow. Am I the only one who is excited? **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? The next chapter based on the events of 'Fear Her' will be up on Wednesday. I'm not doing the chapter on 'Love and Monsters' for obvious reasons.**

**See you next week!**

**Cheers x**


	23. Love and Hope

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it. Believe me, if I did, I would buy all of Classic Who on DVD. All 26 seasons! But one can dream!**

**A/N New chapter ftw! Does anyone say ftw anymore? **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter based on the events of 'Fear Her'. I can't believe we're almost at the end of Series 2. **

**This is the last chapter before we go into 'Army of Ghosts' and 'Doomsday'. *ALL MY CRIES* for the canon. I still cry at the end of Doomsday like a mushy sap.**

**After the two-part finale, it'll be even more AU than it already is. But in the meantime, enjoy this chapter.**

**Even when watching this episode I felt like the Doctor and Rose had a giddy, euphoric, just-been-shagged look about them. And that's what I wanted to capture in this chapter. Plus, this was the last fluffy Ten/Rose we got before they ripped our OTP into shreds and locked them in two different universes. So enjoy!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on my profile page.**

**Songs for the chapter: Song for Ten and Seeking the Doctor from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Hope<strong>

The Doctor awoke first. He glanced at Rose' naked form curled around him and his face burst into a huge smile. Last night had been...well he knew five billion languages and he couldn't use a word to describe last night. It was perfect, chaotic, possessive, unique and glorious all rolled into one. Quite like Rose, he mused.

His hearts beat a steady thrum in his chest as he watched Rose breathing deeply, her single heart beating reassuringly. He never wanted to stop hearing that sound. It was the most perfect sound in his life, outshined only by her mental shout as she cried his name, caught in the throes of passion.

His body flushed as he remembered the feeling. He blew lightly on the hair around her neck and the hair shifted to reveal the rather impressive hickey that he had managed to make there. This body was more in tune with his gustatory sense and his heightened taste senses remembered her taste and her feel. He never wanted to stop tasting her. She was better than the best dessert in the universe and this coming from a man who had tasted almost all of the good desserts in the universe.

He was reluctant to leave but he wanted to take her somewhere special. The TARDIS was still a bit shaky after their trip to Krop Tor. He knew he had to rewire the console before they could take another trip. Cursing himself for leaving a warm bed with naked Rose in it, he slipped out.

He went to the bathroom, shaved and got dressed. Casting a last pining look at the bed where Rose was gloriously naked and peacefully asleep, he made himself walk out to fix the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Rose woke up from a blissful sleep and stretched slightly. Her eyes opened and she blinked blearily, the events of last night rushing into her head. Krop Tor, the beast, nearly losing her life and the Doctor, making love to the Doctor. She blushed slightly as she sat up in the empty bed.<p>

An outsider may think that Rose had just cheated on her husband but they didn't see the Doctor like she did. When she turned off the human side of her thoughts and looked at him as Bad Wolf, she saw the man she loved. His face may have been different but in her mind she felt his presence and the physical appearance became insignificant.

It was a hard concept to grasp. Love making was very much a physical activity. But theirs wasn't a traditional situation. The Last of the Time Lords and the heart of his TARDIS. Their love was unique. Even if it wasn't linear, the echoes slipped through and just like that, the experience became so much more than just lovemaking.

Three hearts beating through time and space, as throes of passion enveloped them so intensely that a human would not be able to even begin to comprehend the complexity of the act. It was awe-inspiring and spiritual and possessive all at once.

Shaking herself a bit, Rose looked around. There was no sign of the Doctor. Rose wrapped the white sheet around her body, not bothering with clothes and slipped out of the room. She could hear sparks and guessed the Doctor was in the console room. Sure enough, he was cursing the intelligence of the people on the Lost Moon of Poosh in Ancient Greek as he rewired the console.

The sound of her bare feet on the grating drew his attention. He looked up with a huge smile and Rose smiled in relief. She had half expected him to regret last night but his smile quelled all her fears. He walked over and kissed her lovingly. "Hello," he whispered when he pulled away.

"Hello," she smiled brilliantly as one of her hands stroked his face while the other kept her sheet in place.

The Doctor grinned. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. But I thought you might like to go somewhere special," he said.

Rose's eyes shone with delight. "Where are we going?"

The Doctor shook a teasing finger. "Now, now, my dear Rose, patience. It's a surprise," he grinned.

"What should I wear?" she asked.

The Doctor ran a deliberate eye over her body, making her blush with his heated gaze. "As much as I'd hate to ask you, you're gonna need a few more clothes than this."

Rose grinned cheekily. "Hmm, how much more?" she asked him as she began to walk away from him slowly, keeping her eyes on his.

The Doctor caught on quickly as he began to follow her slowly. Just as he reached her, Rose winked playfully at him and dropped the sheet. "Catch me if you can," she taunted and took off running, the Doctor hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Quite a while later, the Doctor and Rose arrived back in the console room and the Doctor set the coordinates for their destination. They were both still giddy with the effects of their earlier activities. The TARDIS lurched more than usual as the Doctor couldn't tear his eyes from a giggling Rose.<p>

He wondered why he hadn't admitted before that he was in love with her before. She was perfect; literally made for him. Rassilon, it was his undoing. The universe had decided to be kind to a lonely, old man.

Now that his feelings were out in the open, he felt lighter rather than trapped as he had expected. He watched her in wonder, hoping that nothing would ever take her away from him. It was a childish hope but he wanted to hold on to it. He almost fooled himself with the thought of being together forever. _Almost._

Rose giggled and his thoughts which were heading to a darker place returned back to the present. He smiled at her as the darkness began to ease out of him. She did have that effect on him.

The TARDIS landed and Rose jumped up excitedly. "Where are we?" she asked him.

He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "If Mademoiselle will acquiesce," he said with an exaggerated posh accent.

Rose giggled and took his hand. He placed a kiss on the back of it and opened the doors of the TARDIS with a flourish and they found themselves looking at a blue wall.

Rose bit her lip to stop her laughter as the Doctor flushed in embarrassment and pulled on his ear.

"Need to park again, love?" she asked him with feigned innocence.

He narrowed her eyes at her playfully as he headed back to the console. "Minor setback," he dismissed as he fixed the error.

Rose winked as she hooked her arm with his and they both exited the TARDIS. It was definitely Earth, early twenty-first century would be her guess. She glanced around as the Doctor led her down a street.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"London, Earth," he answered.

"How do we end up in London so often?" Rose wondered.

The Doctor pretended to glare at her for interrupting and Rose mimed zipping up her mouth. The Doctor threw his head back and laughed. Just as he thought he knew every one of her habits and actions, she would do something completely unexpected. He loved the feeling. She was constantly surprising him and he loved it. He loved her. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "It's London 2012. The thirtieth Olympiad."

Rose grinned in delight. "Why didn't I think of that? That's brilliant!"

The Doctor looked pleased at her obvious glee. He would never tire of this. Watching the world through her eyes was wonderful.

* * *

><p>"So, snatching kids and fluffy animals? Any ideas as to what?" Rose asked him.<p>

"You can smell the ionic residue," the Doctor remarked. "Several things come to mind but I'm gonna need more."

"The scribble creature was weird though," Rose said.

"Hmm, yeah. I mean, why make pencil scribble," he shrugged, lost in thought.

Rose was deep in thought too. "Maybe it was a mistake. You scribble over something to get rid of it," she said. "Like a drawing," she said slowly, remembering the people on the street. "Like a child's drawing."

The Doctor looked up at Rose. She was intuitive and picked up all the little things that he missed.

"The girl!" she cried.

"Of course!" he imitated her. "What girl?" he asked in confusion.

Rose rolled her eyes and explained.

* * *

><p>"Bring him back," Rose threatened the Isolus in Chloe.<p>

"No!" the Isolus cried.

Rose barely resisted the urge to shake the alien. It wouldn't do to harm a child. She breathed deeply, trying to focus on what the Doctor had told her about the Isolus. The craft was in the street and took the heat.

_Of course, the concrete that they were laying in. _ With a triumphant cry, Rose ran out to the street. Ignoring everyone, she grabbed a pickaxe and dug into the fresh patch. Sure enough, there it was. The tiny craft.

_It needed love and hope,_ the Doctor had said.

She ran eagerly to the torchbearer and flung the craft towards the torch. The torch flared slightly but as she ran back to Chloe Webber's house, she found that the Isolus was gone.

"Be free," Rose whispered happily. She looked around for the Doctor as the children returned but there was no sign of him. Trying not to panic, she ran inside the Webber house. There, on the tele, was the Doctor running with Olympic torch.

Rose laughed through her tears as he lit the flame and the Isolus vanished quietly behind him. Free and full of love and hope. Some things just needed that beginning.

* * *

><p>"Cake?" Rose asked and the Doctor turned around. There she was, smiling her prettiest smile at him, holding the cake in her hand.<p>

He laughed happily as he took a bit of the cake. "Mm," he sighed happily. "Lovely."

Rose smiled but then grabbed him in a desperate hug. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered against his neck and he shivered. Rose tightened her hold on him as she remembered the feeling of staring at that drawing and finding him trapped inside. She had never been so scared in her life.

The Doctor felt her tremble and he hurried to reassure her. He knew the feeling of losing her all too well.

"Nah," he said, trying to ignore the lump of emotions in his throat. He didn't want to think what it would be like to lose each other now. Now, that they were closer than ever. "This is a night for lost things to be found," he said, instead.

Rose pulled back and kissed him softly. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her ear softly before muttering that he loved her too. Only, his mutter was in Gallifreyan and Rose's eyes closed in pleasure. She hummed slightly.

"If you don't want me to ravish you right here, you have to stop doing things like that in public," she told him.

"Who says I don't want you to do just that?" he asked huskily.

Rose opened her mouth, ready with her witty reply but they were interrupted by the sound of fireworks. They glanced up in delight as they watched the fireworks exploding above their heads.

"Come on, let's head back," the Doctor said as they strolled slowly, hand in hand, occasionally looking up at the fireworks.

Right outside the TARDIS, they stood still, watching the last of the fireworks. As they both stared at the sky, they both shivered. But not from the cold.

Something in the air. A storm was coming. And it was coming for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there you go! Hope you liked it! Short and sweet but to the point. But I do promise that the next two chapters are nice and long and full of action and drama and romance and angst. I mean, what do you expect, right? It's Doomsday.**

**In other news I turned 20 yesterday which means I'm a teenager no longer and it hurts *cries* I hate getting old. But anyway, 20 isn't so bad. I think.**

**Anyway, the first half of Doomsday two-parter will be up on Sunday. It is based on the events of 'Army of Ghosts' but my unique take on it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Did you see the first trailer for Series 7? I think I'll honestly cry when Amy and Rory leave. But mostly for Rory. He's probably my third favourite New!Who companion after Rose and Donna. The Classic!Who ones being Romana, Sarah Jane and the Brigadier.**

**But honestly, it looks awesome! But we have to wait for nearly seven more months and even then we only get six episodes. So unfair!**

**Love your reviews like always. See you on Sunday!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on my profile page.**

**Cheers x**


	24. Torchwood One

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do i get paid for it. If I did, I would gone to the Doctor Who Convention UK in Cardiff for my birthday.**

**A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. Here it is, part 1 of the two-part season finale of Series 2. This will follow the events of 'Army of Ghosts' and the next chapter will focus on 'Doomsday'.**

**Even if it is the saddest finale, outmatched only by Journey's End (probably), I hope to do it justice. It is written a bit differently but follows the general story. Hope you like it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on my profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: Torchwood Theme and Into the Hub from the Torchwood Original Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle of Canary Wharf<strong>

_Hello love_

_Something is seriously wrong. Need you at once. London, Earth, 2006._

_Bad Wolf_

The Doctor read the message twice, a deep frown marring his otherwise cheerful face. Rose sounded genuinely scared and it was rare. He jumped up immediately and set the co-ordinates for London. He could feel the storm coming. But what was it? And was it really coming for them?

* * *

><p>As soon as the TARDIS materialised somewhere in South London, the door opened and Rose walked in. She hugged him tightly and he looked startled. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked her gently.<p>

Rose loosened her grip on him but refused to move away from him. The Doctor pressed kisses in her hair, trying to get her to relax. "What's wrong, my precious girl?" he murmured.

She finally pulled away and looked at the Doctor. "We have to tread very carefully today," she said.

The Doctor looked confused. "Rose, you're not making sense. And I should know. I mean, I never make sense all the time. Or you know, sometimes. But then again..." he rambled on but Rose cut him off by kissing him forcefully.

He responded immediately by cupping her cheek and angling her face so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue ran over her lips and her mouth opened to welcome him. He moaned in delight as he felt her warm tongue caress his warmly.

Feeling the need to breathe, he pulled away and looked at her curiously. There had been something akin to desperation in her kiss. In fear of the storm he had felt after the Isolus, he searched her face. "What's about to happen, Rose?" he asked her.

Right now as they looked at each other, they weren't the Doctor and Rose. They were the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. If an outsider looked at them in this moment, they would mistake them for gods. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. The energy crackled around them and timelines twisted and untwisted in the infinite tapestry of time.

"It's a tipping point in time," she said slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his.

The Doctor nodded, almost hypnotised by her gaze. "More so than usual?" he asked her, knowing temporal flux was an ever present danger to their non-linear relationship.

Rose nodded. "Yes, a very important one and more daunting than ever," she said. "Can't you feel it?" she asked him.

A shiver ran through him at those words. It was a shiver of foreboding and a surge of pleasure. Rose usually made him feel human but right now, she was making him feel like a Time Lord. A powerful being who could manipulate time and space as he wished. Barely resisting the urge to ravish her right there in the console room, he made himself focus.

"Yes, I feel it," his voice unnaturally husky.

Rose's pupils dilated as her breath caught. She licked her lips and felt his eyes move there. "This is a temporal tipping point. Crafted to separate us," she said, forcing herself to concentrate and not rip the Doctor's clothes off and make him scream with pleasure.

The Doctor tensed at those words. "Separate us?" he asked her.

Rose nodded. "Every decision we make today is important. One wrong turn and the consequences won't be good," she said.

"If it separates us, I don't think it'll be merely 'not good'," he said, his hand touching her cheek softly.

"I know," Rose said. "So we have to be very, very careful," she said, her lips an inch away from his.

"Careful," he breathed, his cool breath hitting her lips. "Right yes, we can be careful."

Rose couldn't stop from closing the distance and kissing him vigorously. Her hands buried themselves in his hair of their own accord and her nails scraped against his scalp. He pulled away breathlessly and forced himself to focus again.

"Rose...*kiss*...we...*kiss*...have...*kiss*...to...*kiss*...focus," he grunted in between kisses.

Rose sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and then pulled away. "You're right," she said, and physically pulled herself completely away from him, her body protesting.

Both of them panted slightly but managed to suppress their more carnal desires. The power rolling off each other was an aphrodisiac like no other. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Start from the beginning," he said, the barely suppressed lust still evident in his voice.

Rose's eyes glazed over but she shook her head slightly and spoke. "Two months ago, 'ghosts' started appearing all over the Earth," she said.

"Ghosts?" the Doctor questioned.

"They appear to be imprints of something. The humans are convinced it's their dead coming down for a visit," she said.

The Doctor nodded. "I need to see for myself," he said.

Rose nodded and checked her watch. "The next shift is in three minutes. Let's go," she said.

* * *

><p>"Impossible," the Doctor murmured as he looked at the 'ghosts'. "You're right," he told Rose. "They are imprints of some sort."<p>

"Do you think they are forming a psychic link with the humans?" she asked him as they watched people interacting normally with the 'ghosts'.

"It is entirely possible," the Doctor said, thinking of what would be powerful enough to manifest something like this.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked him.

Usually, she would have formulated her own plan but this time it was vital that the two of them do everything right. No rushing in half-arsed, this one was crucial.

"We need to trace the source. They may be able to shed some more light on this," he said. "Come on," he called as they ran back into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Rose? You getting this?" the Doctor called as he watched a trapped 'ghost'.<p>

"Got it!" Rose called back from inside the TARDIS. "Locking in," she said, focusing the signal.

Outside, the Doctor pulled out a pair of 3D glasses from his pocket and looked at the ghost. Aha!

The 'ghost' vanished and he went back to the TARDIS. Rose set the coordinates to follow the signal and the TARDIS materialised into a building of some sort. Almost immediately, a batch of soldiers rushed in and surrounded the TARDIS, all with guns pointing at the door.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise," the Doctor remarked. Rose, however, was horrified as she recognised the uniform. The Doctor noticed her face. "Rose, what is it?" he asked her.

"It's Torchwood," she said. Frantically, she did a scan to identify the address. Canary Wharf. Her heart thudded in her chest as she recognised Torchwood One. The Battle of Canary Wharf. She had landed them right in the middle of the war zone.

"Rose!" the Doctor called, alarmed at her horrified face.

"This is Torchwood One. It was destroyed in the battle of Canary Wharf. Or rather, it will be," she said.

"There's about to be a war here?" he asked her in alarm.

Rose nodded. "I don't know what exactly happens here. Spoilers and all. But I have heard you talk about it. It's one of the most horrific events in London's history," she said.

The Doctor nodded through his distress. "Do you know who the war was with?" he asked her.

Rose shook her head. "You didn't tell me much. It was in your past and all, yeah? I couldn't know about it until I live it," she said.

The Doctor paused thoughtfully but then walked to the door. Rose ran ahead of him and blocked his way. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "They've got guns."

"And I haven't," he said, grabbing her waist and pulling her out of the way. "Which makes me the better person. They can shoot me dead but the moral high ground is mine."

"Doctor, this is not UNIT. Torchwood is a big fan of shoot first and ask questions later and you are public enemy number one," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Remember Queen Victoria. We were banished, remember?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah," he grinned but then sobered. "I'll be fine, Rose. I'll lead them off and you find out what you can," he said, handing his psychic paper to her.

Rose nodded reluctantly but hugged him tightly. "I love you," she murmured into his chest.

The Doctor hugged her back. "I love you too," he said and kissed her head. "Be careful."

* * *

><p>Rose watched on the scanner as the Doctor was led away by Yvonne Hartman. She waited until all the soldiers had left and then walked out cautiously. She found a lab coat and slipped it on so she wouldn't stand out. She found herself in a long corridor that led to a big vault of sorts.<p>

She used the psychic paper on the scanner and walked in. "What do you need?" the Torchwood employee asked her.

"I've been sent to check up on you," she said, silently apologising as she read his mind. _Rajesh, _she learnt his name.

Rajesh nodded. "Amaze me," he said snarkily, and nodded at the sphere.

Rose looked at it and felt her discomfort multiply. She knew the humans must merely be feeling uneasy but she felt what it was. It was from the void. She bit her lip as she climbed up on the ladder and examined it carefully.

_Yup, definitely the void. Something was using this as a hiding place in the void._

She glanced back at Rajesh who was watching her with a bored expression. Rose's eyes travelled from him to the other man. He looked vaguely familiar. He turned around and Rose was startled. It was Mickey Smith, the UNIT second in command of the Preacher Taskforce.

Rose bit her lip. Why hadn't Mickey recognised her in 2015 if he had seen her now, in 2006? Then, she spotted the device on his wrist. A vortex manipulator. Her face tightened as she looked at him. He smiled and then put his finger to his lips behind Rajesh's back.

UNIT was experimenting with time travel? The Doctor was not going to be pleased.

Before Rose had time to say anything, the sphere slowly opened behind her. She turned around and her heart chilled at the cries that came from within.

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor followed Yvonne Hartman. He had thankfully been able to persuade her that he didn't have a companion. He watched around in interest as he walked. So, this was Torchwood. He wondered if they were going to try and experiment on him.<p>

He would be able to escape but he didn't want to hurt any of them. Human beings were generally his favourite things but their policy of hurting anything they didn't understand always irked him immensely. Yvonne was boasting about Torchwood and he tried to pay attention. He amused himself with the thought that if Rose had heard her, she would have launched her shoe at Yvonne. She had a scary good aim.

Trying not to laugh, he walked into the main office and then discovered 'ghost shifts'. He was torn between tearing out his hair and taking a page out of Rose's book and throwing his shoe at someone. In fact, if he hadn't been wearing his favourite white plimsolls today, he might have actually thrown his shoe.

He grimaced as Yvonne refused to listen to him and the ghost shift started.

Things were going wrong, that much was obvious from the beginning. But then the ghosts materialised solid and the Doctor stood up in horror. That explained where the vanished batch of Cybermen created by Lumic from 2015 had gone. He put on his 3D glasses and grimaced.

The cries of "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" filled the air and he inhaled sharply. Now he knew what the war was about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there you go. How was it? Review and let me know.**

**The second half of the finale will be up on Wednesday. It follows the events of 'Doomsday' and will conclude Series 2.**

**The story goes more AU than usual after that.**

**In other news, I wrote the series 4 finale. Just for the heck of it. It took me three hours to perfect three chapters (yes you get an extra chapter along with 'The Stolen Earth' and 'Journey's End'). I'm nowhere near done writing the chapters in between.**

**I haven't even finished the Series 3 finale. But I just felt like writing it and it turned out better than what I wanted. I feel awful for teasing you but I just had to share this.**

**But I finished 'The Lazarus Experiment', 'Human Nature', 'The Family of Blood' and 'Blink' but I'm having trouble with 'The Shakespeare Code' and the Daleks in New York two-parter. And I'm still stuck on the finale.**

**I don't know how I'm going to finish it but I'm getting inspiration for all the wrong parts of the story. I even wrote some of 'End of Time' and 'The Eleventh Hour'. My writing is all over the place but I promise to get it back on track.**

**Sorry, rant over. Just wanted to vent.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. See you on Wednesday!**

**Cheers x**


	25. The Battle of Canary Wharf

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it. If I did, I would be living in my own place by now. On the moon. Overlooking the Earth. Yup.**

**A/N So close to 200 reviews! Thank you so much for the amazing response from you guys! **

**Part 2 of the series 2 finale. Follows the events of 'Doomsday' and we reach the end of series 2. Gosh, it all happened so quickly!**

**So, last time we saw the beginning of the war and so let's see what happens next. **

**Please listen to the Doomsday track when you're reading this! Heart-breaking *sobs***

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: Doomsday from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy (or sad) Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle of Canary Wharf<strong>

"DALEKS!" Rose said forcefully and the four Daleks stopped. "That's right," she said, her voice steady and strong. "I know who you are," she said and the Daleks looked confused.

"HOW?" Dalek Sec asked.

"Hm, well, you called each other by name so I'm guessing you're not regular Daleks," she said, refusing to answer them knowing that the longer she talked, the longer she could keep herself and Mickey and Rajesh alive.

"I am Dalek Sec," the black one said.

"Dalek Thay," the other one said.

"Dalek Jast."

"Dalek Caan."

Rose remembered the names. "The Cult of Skaro," she said. "I thought you were just a legend," she said. "Hang on, I remember what the Doctor told me," she said. "You lot ran from the war," she mocked.

"You know the Doctor?" Dalek Sec asked her sharply.

"Hm, yeah, yeah, the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm," she said casually. She smiled smugly as she noticed the Daleks recoil slightly at the Doctor's name. "Oh look at you," she continued mockingly. "I thought Daleks did not fear. And you lot, quivering at his name."

"IDNETIFY YOURSELF!" Dalek Thay said angrily.

"You see," Rose continued, ignoring them. "I met your lot a while ago. The Emperor," she said.

Immediately, she knew she had said the magic words. "THE EMPEROR SURVIVED?" Dalek Jast asked, with some amount of hope in its voice. Or as much hope as a Dalek could have.

"Till he met me," Rose said. "They call me the Bad Wolf. I poured the vortex into his head and turned him to dust," she said, savouring each word, her eyes sparkling a light golden. "Hah!" she laughed as she withdrew.

"YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" Dalek Jast said angrily.

"WE WILL REQUIRE HER TO OPEN THE GENESIS ARK," Dalek Caan interrupted.

"What's the Genesis Ark?" Rose asked.

"TIME LORD TECHNOLOGY. WE NEED THE TOUCH OF A TIME TRAVELLER TO OPEN THE ARK!" Dalek Thay said.

"Right, so you need me but the thing is, I'm not feeling very generous today," she said. "So how about no," she mocked.

"YOU WILL OPEN THE ARK OR THE HUMANS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Dalek Sec threatened, pointing his ray at Mickey and Rajesh.

Rose clenched her fists but before she could say anything, a screen appeared and she frowned as she saw a Cyberman.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" Dalek Thay said. In the main control room, the Doctor recoiled in shock. The Daleks. He glanced at the open visual link and spotted Rose. She was alive, thank heavens. But she was surrounded by four Daleks.

"You will identify first," the Cyberman said.

"STATE YOUR IDENTITY!"

"You will identify yourself," the Cyberman ordered.

"DALEKS DO NOT TAKE ORDERS!"

"You have identified as Daleks," the Cyberman said smugly.

"Outline resembles the INFERIOR species known as 'Cybermen'," Dalek Sec told Dalek Thay.

The Doctor observed the interaction and saw Rose gazing up at the camera. Clever girl, she knew he must be in the room. She mouthed UNIT and then looked to her right. The Doctor was startled to see Mickey Smith. Rose's eyes moved to Mickey's wrist and the Doctor glared furiously as he spotted the vortex manipulator. Stupid apes, playing with toys beyond their comprehension.

He looked around the main room and spotted Jake Simmonds bent over a desk at the far end of the room. The Doctor glared at him and Jake smiled sheepishly at him. Gritting his teeth and cursing lesser species, the Doctor formed a quick plan. He walked behind the Cyberman talking to the Daleks.

"STOP!" Dalek Jast ordered. "REPLAY!"

Rose sighed in relief as she spotted the Doctor.

"THE FEMALE'S HEARTBEAT HAS ACCELERATED!" Dalek Caan said.

"IDENTIFY HIM!" Dalek Thay ordered her.

"That's the Doctor," Rose said.

* * *

><p>The Cybermen were ready to go to war and began emergency conversion. The Doctor knew he had no way of stopping them. First things first, he walked over furiously to Jake. "Have you completely lost your mind?" he demanded furiously.<p>

"Look, UNIT came into possession of two vortex manipulators. We were tracking down the lost Cybermen and we discovered that they had completely vanished from our time," he explained.

"They hid in the void, along with the Daleks," the Doctor hissed.

"What are the Daleks?" Jake asked curiously.

"That's not important right now. We need to get downstairs. Daleks are far more dangerous than Cybermen. Any more UNIT personnel here?" he asked.

"Nope, just me and Mickey," Jake said.

The Doctor cursed under his breath. "Fine, let's go," he said and pulled Jake with him to the vault. "Wait here for my signal," he said and strolled in.

* * *

><p>At the Doctor's signal, Jake and a few other Torchwood employees rushed in and attacked the Cybermen and Daleks alike. Rose and the Doctor pulled Mickey and Rajesh with them but as they were running away, Mickey's hand touched the Genesis Ark. Travelling in time with a vortex manipulator meant that his touch was enough to activate the ark and it opened.<p>

To their horror, the ark raised itself out of the building and then hundreds of Daleks began to pour out of it.

"Time Lord technology," the Doctor said, aghast.

"Bigger on the inside," Rose finished his thought. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"The breach in the void. The Cybermen and the Daleks are covered in void stuff. If we can open the breach, they'll all be pulled in," he said, pacing furiously in the main control room.

"But we'll be pulled in as well," Rose interrupted him. "I'm a pan-dimensional being and you must have been through the void quite a number of times in your life."

The Doctor racked his brain and remembered a few times he had been to parallel worlds but that was of course before the Time War. Rose was right but then inspiration struck. He rushed off and came back with the two big magnaclamps.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, they could hear the Torchwood soldiers battling and the whole of London panicking as Daleks gathered in the sky. In the main control room, it was just the Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jake. The Doctor jumped into action and fiddled with both the vortex manipulators.<p>

"These will get you back to your time and then they'll self-destruct," he said.

"You can't do that," Mickey protested.

The Doctor glared his 'Oncoming Storm' glare and Mickey wisely shut up. Using his sonic screwdriver, he finished locking the coordinates and setting the self-destruct key. Humans would learn time travel in their own time but early 21st century Earth was no time or place for it.

He activated it and Jake and Mickey vanished. "That's them gone. Just you and me now," he said to Rose.

Rose smiled weakly as she attached the two magnaclamps to the wall next to the two levers. The Doctor set the coordinates for the breach and then walked over to Rose. "We have to be careful you said, right?" he asked her, cupping her face gently.

"Yeah," Rose nodded.

The Doctor kissed her for a short moment. "Don't let go," he whispered.

"I won't," she promised and the two of them kissed for the final time before they walked over to their magnaclamps and the systems went online.

And just like that, the Cybermen and the Daleks were pulled into the void one by one.

"Into the Void!" the Doctor cried happily. "HAH!"

Rose smiled as she clung tightly to her magnaclamp. Suddenly a Dalek whizzed past her and struck the lever on her side. _Systems offline._

The Doctor shot a panicked look at her as the breach began to close. Rose kept a secure hand on the magnaclamp and stretched towards the lever. It was just out of reach. She groaned in frustration as she stretched and reached for it.

It was futile. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to the Doctor before relinquishing her hold on the magnaclamp and grabbing onto the lever. She pulled it upright into position. But the lever was nowhere near as secure as the magnaclamp.

Rose let out a strangled yell as she grabbed as tightly as she could to the lever. "ROSE! HOLD ON!" the Doctor yelled, barely stopping himself from running to her.

Rose felt her fingers begin to slip. Just one hand holding on now. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to pull herself away from the breach.

Four fingers now. She looked at the Doctor who was crying out her name, begging her to hold on.

Three fingers now. Rose tried to concentrate on holding on. She was going to slip and fall into the void. She was going to lose her Doctor.

Two fingers. The timelines would mess up and the reality would begin to distort but eventually the universe would compensate around the void left by her. But the Doctor would never meet her. Gradually, even these memories will become a dream and he'll forget her. Her eyes closed in pain at the thought.

One finger. She wasn't going to make it. Her hand was too tired. She was going to give up. "Don't you dare," she heard a whisper. Her eyes opened at the vaguely familiar voice. She was in a dark room. That was it. She had fallen into the void.

Strange that she hadn't felt that. One would think it'd be an earth-shattering moment when she fell into the void. Apparently, it didn't feel like anything.

"You're not in the void," the voice whispered again.

Rose opened her mouth to ask who it was but she couldn't talk. But then she felt the familiar blue haze. And the voice calling her name. She wanted to answer the voice but she couldn't. "Come back to me," the voice begged and Rose knew that the man who was saying it loved her.

She racked her brains, trying to remember who it was. "Rose, my precious girl, please come back to me," the voice begged again.

Doctor! It was the Doctor! What was he doing in the void? No! He shouldn't be here! The universe needed him! "I'm not in the void, Rose," he said.

Then where was he? She wanted to go back to him. But she didn't know how. Tell me, how, she begged.

She felt a light touch on her face and warm lips descended on hers. And just like that she was jolted awake. She gasped loudly and the room swam into focus. She was in the control room of Torchwood One. She was being held by someone and she identified the scent as the Doctor. He was shaking as he cradled her and she ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened?" she asked him in confusion.

The Doctor stared at her through slightly red eyes. "You were almost about to lose your grip but then you started glowing golden like that time on Game Station," he said, shivering at the memory. "The breach closed but you lost consciousness with your grip still tight."

Rose examined her hand which was red and cramped up. "But you were answering me," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded as he held her face tenderly. "You had retreated into your mind. Your brain shut down to compensate for the extra physical exertion. I used our psychic link to pull you out," he said.

Rose nodded as she tried to digest that piece of information. So, she hadn't fallen into the void. She was alive and with the Doctor. They had made it through. She giggled happily and the Doctor stared incredulously at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, his own lips quirking up in a smile, despite everything.

"We made it," she grinned.

The Doctor laughed and kissed her again. "Yes we did," he said and then lifted her lightly bridal style.

"Put me down. I can walk," Rose protested.

"Humour me, I'm not ready to let you go yet," he said and the raw pain in his voice was evident.

Rose nodded as she hooked her arms around his neck. They walked through the destruction and back into the TARDIS. The Doctor looked reluctant to put her down so Rose took pity on him and started the dematerialisation sequence.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS flew into the vortex and Rose set the coordinates so that they were in orbit around the Rosette Nebula. The Doctor smiled when he saw where she had sent them. He sat down on the jumpseat and placed Rose on his lap.<p>

Rose straddled him and kissed him lovingly. "I'm sorry for almost leaving you," she said.

The Doctor nodded. "Don't ever do that to me again," he said. "I don't know what I'd do without you," he said.

"Never," Rose promised and gently loosened his tie.

The Doctor pushed her small jacket off her body as he began to kiss her neck. She nibbled at his throat, making him moan. She was just getting to the buttons of his waistcoat when they heard a loud squeak. They pulled apart and watched in astonishment as a redhead in a wedding dress stood gaping at them.

"What?" the Doctor said as he lifted Rose off him and stood up. His hand still stayed around her waist, unwilling to stop feeling her.

"Who are you?" the bride asked.

"What?" the Doctor repeated, knowing that they were in an orbit around the Rosette Nebula.

"Where am I?" she asked, sounding more irritated by the minute.

"What?" he asked, apparently the only word he could say at that moment.

"What the hell is this place?" the bride demanded angrily.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN *jumps up and down in excitement* So? So? So? Did you like it? **

**So, Rose doesn't fall into the void or gets stuck in a parallel world. Hurrah for that! So, the story goes even more AU than it already is. Bet you thought that wasn't possible.**

**And Donna Noble! AAAARRRRGGGHHHH I'm so excited! I love Donna!**

**Oh and thanks for all the good wishes to get my writing back on track. It's a minor hitch but I'll resolve it. Meanwhile, I finished writing End of Time. I'm so weird.**

**Anyway, I will be taking a short break from posting just like I did with the last series finale. Don't worry, it's not for long. I will be back soon.**

**The Christmas Special 'The Runaway Bride' with Donna will be up on Sunday, the 15th of April. I have a few assignments due next week but then I have Easter break. So, I'll get more time to write.**

**I just realised I'll be posting the Christmas chapter at Easter. Yay for that! Or you know, just plain weird coincidence. **

**So, just a short break. Week and a half. After that, back to regular posting and I'll return with Series 3 and the new companion: Miss Martha Jones.**

**Until then, let me know what you thought of this season finale.**

**Oh and if you don't know what the Rosette Nebula looks like, Google Images, people. Trust me, it's beautiful.**

**See you on the 15th.**

**Cheers x**


	26. Donna Noble

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it. If I did, I would be out shopping for Doctor Who merchandise instead of sighing mournfully at a picture of the sonic screwdriver.**

**A/N I'm baaaaaaack! Did you miss me? As promised, it is the 15th of April and I come bearing the new chapter. Here, it is. The events of 'The Runaway Bride', a.k.a. the 2006 Christmas Special, a.k.a. the first appearance of Donna Noble.**

**Have you realised that Donna's first and last appearance in Doctor Who was as a bride? I just realised it when I was writing 'End of Time'.**

**Anyway, onwards with the story. If you are interested about my insane writing check out the A/N down below.**

**OH AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! THIS STORY CROSSED 200 REVIEWS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: The Runaway Bride and Love Don't Roam from the Doctor Who Original Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Donna Noble<strong>

_Previously_

_Rose was just getting to the buttons of the Doctor's waistcoat when they heard a loud squeak. They pulled apart and watched in astonishment as a redhead in a wedding dress stood gaping at them._

"_What?" the Doctor said as he lifted Rose off him and stood up. His hand still stayed around her waist, unwilling to stop feeling her._

"_Who are you?" the bride asked._

"_What?" the Doctor repeated, knowing that they were in an orbit around the Rosette Nebula._

"_Where am I?" she asked, sounding more irritated by the minute._

"_What?"_

"_What the hell is this place?" the bride demanded angrily._

"_WHAT?" the Doctor asked._

Rose closed her mouth which had fallen open. "Uh, how did you get in here?" she asked the bride.

"Well, obviously when you kidnapped me," she shrieked angrily.

"What?" the Doctor squeaked. "We haven't done anything."

"Listen, calm down," Rose said.

"Oi, Blondie, don't tell me to calm down," the bride said angrily.

Rose rolled her eyes in exasperation. The Doctor looked critically at the bride. "Hold on, what're you dressed like that for?"

Rose stared incredulously at him while the bride shot him daggers. "I'm going ten-pin bowling," she said sarcastically. "Why, do you think, dumbo?" she demanded angrily.

Rose laughed and both the Doctor and the bride stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Take me back," the bride said angrily. "I'm telling ya, take me back right now."

"Listen, I'm Rose and that's the Doctor. What's your name?" Rose asked her.

"Donna," she answered. "Donna Noble."

Rose inhaled sharply. Donna. Donna Noble. So, this was Donna. The most important woman in the universe. The Doctor usually never mentioned his past companions but Donna was the definite exception. The fact that she called her 'Blondie' should have been the first clue, Rose thought wryly as she tried not to stare at her too much.

Donna, thankfully, was threatening to sue the Doctor who was irritated beyond belief. Rose's face burst into an involuntary smile which she attempted to hide, lest the Doctor see it. It wouldn't do for her to let slip that she knew exactly who Donna was.

Meanwhile, Donna had darted past both of them and thrown open the doors. They were in full view of the Rosette Nebula and she stopped short. The Doctor and Rose walked up to her cautiously. "We're in space," Rose told her gently.

"Yeah, this is my spaceship," the Doctor said, wincing internally as the TARDIS chimed indignantly. She was definitely more than some space hopper.

"You're an alien?" Donna asked them, surprisingly calm.

"Yes," Rose answered. "We both are."

"Right, so what alien ritual were you involved in when I saw you?" she asked them.

Both Rose and the Doctor blushed. "I like you, Donna Noble," Rose laughed. "Now, let's get you back."

* * *

><p>Donna stepped out of the 'spaceship' and looked around. Her mouth fell open. It was just a blue box. She ran around it several times and then spotted Rose looking at her.<p>

"It's bigger on the inside," Rose offered meekly. Donna's eyes widened and she took off at a run. "Doctor!" Rose called as she started running after Donna.

The Doctor heard her call and ran after them. "What happened?" he asked Rose as he caught up to her.

"She realised that the TARDIS is bigger on the inside," Rose said.

"Is that all?" the Doctor asked Donna.

"Oh? Is that all?" Donna mocked and then checked her watch. "Ten past three. I'm going to miss it."

"Phone them and tell them where you are," Rose suggested.

"How do I do that?" she asked.

Rose conceded the point but the Doctor was oblivious as always. "You got a mobile?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes as Donna glared at him. "I'm in my wedding dress," she snapped. "Does this have pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets?" she asked the Doctor who regretted asking her in the first place. But Donna wasn't done. "When I went to my fitting at Chez Allison, the one thing I forgot to say was give me POCKETS!"

"This man you're marrying. What's his name?" the Doctor asked.

"Lance," Donna said, her tone soft.

"Good luck, Lance," the Doctor muttered as Rose hit his chest while trying to swallow her giggles.

"OI!" Donna yelled. "No stupid martian and his girlfriend is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you," she yelled and walked off.

Rose turned to follow her as the Doctor grumbled that he wasn't from Mars.

* * *

><p>"Here, put this on," the Doctor gave the biodamper to Donna.<p>

"Do you have to rub it in?" she asked.

"It will hide your signature. With this ring, I thee biodamp," he joked as he slipped it on her finger.

"For better or for worse," she smiled sadly. "Where's Rose?"

The Doctor looked back at the steaming TARDIS. "I don't know. Probably had to change or something. The sparks nearly destroyed her shirt when we were chasing you over the motorway."

"So, you two are married?" she asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," he said. "Not married."

"So she's your girlfriend?" Donna guessed.

"Question is, what do the robot santas want with you?" he asked, changing the subject. If he started on his and Rose's relationship, they would be here all day.

"They're basic scavengers, aren't they?" Rose asked as she walked out in a fresh dress.

The Doctor stared appreciatively at her choice and she winked at him mouthing 'later'. Donna was oblivious as she stared at the city of London mournfully. "Wish you had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right," she said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said.

"But you can't go back on someone's personal timeline," Rose said.

"Apparently," the Doctor added.

Donna was too busy with her thoughts to be suspicious. "Come on, it's time to face the music," she said as she handed the Doctor's jacket back to him and stood up.

* * *

><p>"You had the reception without me?"<p>

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," the Doctor said cheerfully.

"They had the reception without me," Donna told them.

"Yes, we can see," Rose said.

The guests began to fire questions at Donna and she burst into tears. The Doctor and Rose looked surprised as everyone began to aww. Donna turned around and winked at them through her fake tears.

"She's my new favourite person," Rose told the Doctor seriously.

* * *

><p>"You heard of HC Clements?" the Doctor asked Rose as the party started right back up.<p>

"No, why?" Rose asked.

"It's where Donna worked. Might be worth checking into," he said.

"Hold on," Rose said as she approached a wedding guest and asked to borrow his phone. "Do your thing?" she told the Doctor who soniced the phone.

The phone scrolled through the results and landed at a single word. He frowned and showed it to Rose. Torchwood.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think Torchwood is doing there?" Rose asked the Doctor as he dipped her expertly on the dance floor.<p>

"No idea," he said, bringing her up again. "But it can't be anything good."

"That's a given," she said as he swung her around.

"Tell you what though," he said. "Donna's quite something, isn't she?"

Rose kept her face neutral as she nodded. "You should ask her if she wants to come with you," she said.

"Nah, I think my days of companions are over," he said but Rose could see him considering it.

"Why is that?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned as he twirled her away from him and then pulled her back. "Because I've got you," he said and kissed her.

"Mm-hm, yes, but you should have others travel with you, you know," Rose grinned. "I'll get boring soon."

"Not possible," he said confidently.

Rose grinned as she put her arms his neck and let him sway them slowly. "Maybe not but it is high time you got yourself a companion."

He nodded thoughtfully but his eyes flew to the camera man. He directed Rose's gaze to him. "Think he recorded Donna's disappearance?"

* * *

><p>"Bloody Huon particles," Rose said as she rubbed her arm.<p>

The Doctor smiled at her. "You are made of them," he pointed out.

"I know and I also know what they would do to a human," she said.

The Doctor nodded with a frown. "The Time Lords destroyed the Huon particles for that very reason."

Rose gasped. "If Donna has Huon particles in her..."

"Then, the biodamper won't work," the Doctor finished her thought as they searched for Donna.

* * *

><p>Getting everyone away from the killer Christmas tree, they asked Donna to take them to HC Clements.<p>

"Uh, thanks you two," the Doctor told Donna and Lance, who had been dragged in reluctantly. "But Rose and I have got this."

"No way," Donna said as she got into the lift with them. "You're the people who keep saving my life. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Okay then," Rose said. "Going down."

"Lance, get in," Donna ordered. Lance followed her in meekly.

"To honour and obey," the Doctor murmured, causing Rose to glare at him playfully.

"Tell me about it, mate," Lance said.

* * *

><p>Donna gasped as the water flooded the basement. She glanced at Rose, who had been knocked unconscious after being dropped from the Racnoss' web. The Doctor held her form in his arms and stood expressionless as the Racnoss screamed.<p>

Donna raised her voice. "Doctor!" The Doctor gave no indication of having heard. "You can stop now!" she said.

The Doctor was knocked out of his reverie and he stared at Rose's unconscious body. The Racnoss was going to harm his Rose. He could barely think through the fog of vengeance but Donna's voice cut through him like his conscience and he nodded.

Holding Rose securely in his arms, he gestured for Donna to walk out with him.

* * *

><p>"You could come with me," the Doctor told Donna.<p>

Donna paused thoughtfully but then shook her head. "No," she said.

The Doctor was crushed even if he tried to hide it. He genuinely liked Donna and Rose was right, he did miss having companions. "Oh, okay," he said lightly.

Donna gave a weak smile. "It's just that, this life of yours. I don't think it's for me," she said.

The Doctor nodded in understanding. Donna continued. "The Racnoss were dying and you just stood there like some vengeful God," she said. "Promise me something. Keep Rose around. You need someone to stop you."

With those words, Donna Noble turned around and walked into her house.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Rose asked the Doctor as he started the TARDIS dematerialisation sequence.<p>

"Yeah," he said. Donna's rejection and words were still eating at him. _You need someone to stop you._

Rose gave him a comforting hug which he smiled and returned. He had Rose and she knew exactly when to stop him. Speaking of, he had a burning question. "Rose?" he said.

"Hmm?" Rose asked, with her face still buried in his neck.

"Are we married?" he asked.

Rose pulled back to stare at him. Hundreds of responses flew through her head. _Yes. Spoilers. Can't tell you. Won't tell you. _"Are you asking?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes," he said immediately.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh no, no, no, did you think I was asking you to marry me or asking if we were married?" he asked, trying to clear up any confusion.

"Yes," she said innocently.

"But was that 'yes' or '_yes'_?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed with a teasing smile.

The Doctor sighed and gave a small smile, knowing that she won't give him a straight answer. Just as well, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face it yet.

Rose grinned cheekily at him before pressing her lips to his. Some questions were better left unanswered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN *Whistles innocently***

**Yes, I do realise that the last conversation was the one Doctor and River had after 'The Big Bang' but seriously even if I don't ship Doctor/River, that conversation was freaking adorable. So, I'm not even a little sorry.**

**So, we said hello and goodbye to Donna Noble. Shame, it would have been fun if she had been the companion for Series 3. Nothing against Martha or Freema Agyeman but Catherine Tate as Donna was absolutely amazing!**

**The next chapter is an Interlude. Yep, another one. If you read this chapter carefully, especially the beginning, you would have an idea as to what the interlude will be about. I'm pretty sure all you guys are going to be sort of divided on the next part of the story.**

**Bad news is, I'm sticking to how I've written it and I apologise in advance if some people can't see it. I realise I'm not making sense but it's fair warning that some of you might not like what the interlude reveals. **

**But remember, Doctor/Rose forever! No changes to that. EVER! I promise. Cross my hearts.**

**In other news, I'm done writing Series 3, except for the three-part finale. But I have this week off and I'll finish it in a day or two. Second of all, I have finished 'Time Crash' and 'Partners in Crime' and I'm in the process of writing 'Voyage of the Damned'. You also get a super-secret chapter between 'Voyage of the Damned' and 'Partners in Crime'.**

**So, I'll update regularly like I promised! The interlude will be up on Wednesday and then the first chapter of Series 3 'Smith and Jones' will be up next Sunday.**

**Stay tuned and enjoy the story.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Cheers x**


	27. Interlude: Facing the Future

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it. If I did, I would be in New York trying to catch a glimpse of series 7 filming.**

**A/N Thanks for your feedback on the last chapter. It's great to be back. As promised, the interlude. As I talked about the last time, some people may not like what it entails but try and keep an open mind.**

**On the other hand, some of you may just love it and think it was a cool idea. Any which way, I'll let you get to it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'The Rueful Fate of Donna Noble' from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Facing the Future<strong>

Back in her time, Rose was curled up in the library with a book. The TARDIS was recalibrating in the vortex and the inhabitants were busy with their own tasks. But in the library, Rose sat alone, holding the book but not actually reading a word of it.

She sighed and placed it down. Her concentration was shot; she was too busy with her thoughts. Donna, Donna Noble. She had met the infamous Donna Noble. The most important woman in the universe.

How do you face a person whose fate you know? How would she be able to look at Donna and not feel guilt and sadness? She closed her eyes painfully but opened them when she felt someone come and sit in the armchair opposite hers.

Rose opened her eyes and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," he smiled. "You look horrible, Petal," he said frankly.

Rose grinned. "Yeah, I guess I do, Blue," she said. "Where's River?" she asked.

"Ah, she's grading some of her students' papers. She told me to get lost because I was distracting her," he said, sheepishly.

Rose laughed. "I swear, you two are like teenagers sometimes," she said.

He laughed with her but then looked serious. "What's wrong, Rose?" he asked her, completely serious as he called her Rose.

Rose sighed, knowing he would probably understand better than anyone. "I met Donna Noble," she said.

His face took on a sad and contemplative look. "Dear old Donna," he sighed. "Christmas and the Racnoss?" he asked her.

Rose nodded. "She's wonderful," she smiled sadly. "I can see where you get it from, Blue."

He smiled again. "Yeah, that's my old Earth girl alright," he said, lost in the memories. "You don't know how to face her knowing what you know right?" he asked, guessing accurately.

Rose nodded in confirmation. "I look at her and I know what happens. I don't know how exactly it happens or under what circumstances it happens but I know you grew out of her. And I know what a Time Lord conscience would do to a human mind," she said, feeling tears building in her eyes.

John sighed as he knelt in front of Rose and took her hand. "Petal, I know Donna Noble better than anyone," he said. "Better than my all-knowing Time Lord brother. Maybe even better than Donna herself," he said, tapping his head. "Believe me when I say this, Donna may not ever remember but we'll always know, the universe will always know and we'll always remember."

"But how do I face her?" Rose asked. "How do you face anyone whose future you know?" she asked and then gasped. "You know my future," she said. "How do you face me, Blue?" she asked.

John squeezed her hand. "Petal, when you care about someone, you live in the now. Foreknowledge is not always a good thing, remember? Sometimes you can change the future. Other times, you have to accept the harsh reality of the fact that you just can't do anything to change it. That's just what life is. It's a complicated ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff," he finished.

Rose giggled. "That sentence got away from you," she said.

"It did, yeah," he said thoughtfully and then smiled at Rose. "Donna Noble will always be the most important woman in the universe. Wouldn't you be better off not dwelling on her fate but giving her some of the best times of her life while she can remember?" he asked.

Rose smiled at him. "Doctor John Noble Smith, how did you get so wise?" she teased.

"Oi! Watch it, Blondie," he glared in mock-outrage. "I'm still 87% Time Lord and Time Lords are very wise."

"Yeah," Rose laughed. "I know. You're my favourite brother-in-law after all," she grinned.

"Petal, I'm your only brother-in-law," he laughed. "But you're still my favourite sister-in-law."

Rose smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, John," she said.

John smiled. "You're very welcome, Rose," he said and pulled away. "Now, I have given my lovely wife enough time to grade papers. I am now going to go and find her."

Rose grinned teasingly as he stood up. "Don't forget to ask the TARDIS to soundproof your room."

John roared with laughter before winking at her and leaving the library. Rose settled back down in her chair, feeling considerably cheerful than before. She picked up her book and resumed reading.

Facing the future is hard but only if you decide to forget to live in the present, she decided.

* * *

><p><strong>AN *peeks around cautiously***

**Okay, so if it wasn't glaringly obvious, it is the human-Time Lord metacrisis. Now, this is where it deviates from canon. I reckon, why can't a metacrisis have been the birth of a new person instead of a clone. Like a sibling to Donna and the Doctor. It makes perfect sense in my head.**

**I know a lot of TenToo/Rose shippers may find it icky but if you think of him like a new person, it makes sense. So, just to clear up, here are some facts about him, in case you're still nervous.**

**John is part-Time Lord, part-human like River. Which means he can regenerate. He has some of the memories that the Doctor has but not all of them. Like he was there as an observer instead of living those memories.**

**River Song is also different from the canon. The how and why will be explained further in the fic. Just trust me on that. I will take their story further too; just not as much in detail like Rose and the Doctor.**

**So, I would really appreciate some feedback on this. Do you wanna see more John/River? Or do you just hate the pairing and never wanna see it again? Or do you wanna see all of them interact like a family: Rose/Doctor and John/River?**

**Oh and if you are confused with the nickname 'Blue', in Australia, redheads are often called 'Blues'. Don't ask why, it's ironic. I thought it was fitting since Donna was ginger and the Doctor has always wanted to be ginger!**

**Let me know in the reviews. I wanna know what you all like.**

**The next chapter is the first of series 3 based on 'Smith and Jones'. This time, with Rose and no mopey Doctor. It will be up on Sunday.**

**Cheers x**


	28. Martha Jones

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it. If I did, Rory would not die in Series 7.**

**A/N I was blown away by the response to the introduction of John. A few of you are still wary and I get that but no one completely hated it or anything. And for that, I'm grateful. Trust me, you'll know more as the story goes on. **

**And anyway, now we're at the point where a new companion steps in. Meet Martha Jones. I would like to preface this by saying that I like Martha, she was a BAMF. But that being said, what made her character awesome was dealing with being second-best and then learning that she was just as awesome. See A/N below after reading the chapter for more.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: All the Strange, Strange Creatures and Martha's Theme from the Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Martha Jones<strong>

"Stop fidgeting," the Doctor told Rose in amusement, who glared at him.

"Doctor, I have been poked and prodded for hours by early 21st century hacks who think they are doctors. They're borderline barbaric," she complained as she crossed her arms. The hospital gown made a crackling sound and she glared down at it as if it had bitten her.

The Doctor barely contained his amusement. He didn't want to laugh and make her even madder. In all fairness, he had offered to play patient when they had spotted the plasma coils on the hospital. But she had said that his two hearts might raise suspicions. She was right, of course, but after so many hours of tests, she was running out of patience.

"Why don't you sleep for a while?" he suggested.

Rose redirected her glare from the offensive hospital gown to the Doctor. "It's nine in the morning. Plus, we barely got out of bed for the last sixteen hours," she said.

"Yes, but we didn't sleep for much of that," he grinned without a hint of regret as he remembered their reason for that. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at his expression. He looked like the cat who got the canary.

"And now here we have Rose Smith," a doctor arrived with a group of medical students. "Mrs. Smith was admitted late last night with abdominal pains. Jones," he said, looking at a petite brunette. "Amaze me."

The medical student, Jones, stepped forward and smiled nervously at Rose. The Doctor played the part of the doting husband as he held Rose's hand and played with the plain gold band on her finger. Jones took her stethoscope and listened to Rose's heartbeat.

"That wasn't very good of your husband running outside if you aren't well, was it?" Jones asked Rose.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, this morning," Jones said. "You came up to me and took off your tie," she said.

"Really?" the Doctor asked, sounding surprised. "I wonder why I did that," he said to Rose in a low murmur. "Uh, I haven't moved at all. Stayed right by my wife's side the whole time," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Ask the nurses."

Jones looked confused. "Well, it looked like you. Do you have a brother?"

"Nope, not anymore," the Doctor said and Rose tried not to tense. This young doctor had seen someone looking like the Doctor in the street. No, Blue wouldn't dare. If it was him, Rose was going to kill him once she got home. Crossing timelines was a very bad idea.

"As more time passes, I grow wearier, Miss Jones," the teacher said dryly.

"Uh, are you pregnant?" Jones asked.

Rose smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, no," she said.

"You obviously made your first mistake when you didn't check her chart. The pregnancy test was negative," said the teacher.

Rose rubbed her arm in memory. The student-nurse had had a lot of trouble locating her vein. Rose had barely restrained herself from taking the needle herself and taking her own blood. The Doctor had kept her hand tightly in his, fearing that she would do exactly that.

The students moved on after their teacher was done thoroughly insinuating that he thought all his students were a bunch of nimwits. Rose sighed and looked at the Doctor. "How long do we stay here for?"

"We'll stay today and if nothing happens, we'll leave tomorrow," the Doctor promised.

* * *

><p>"Yes, finally, some action!" Rose said happily as she jumped out of the bed. "Turn around," she told the Doctor as she took out some clothes from her bag.<p>

"Rose, why do I have to turn around?" the Doctor asked in amusement.

"Because," Rose said.

The Doctor laughed fondly as he turned around and exaggeratedly put his hands over his eyes. Rose got dressed and decided to tease him by licking the shell of his ear. He shivered and turned around. "Don't start something you can't finish," he told her.

Rose grinned. "That's for making fun of me," she said as she tied her hair in a ponytail. "So, where do you think we are?"

Before the Doctor could answer, they heard the medical student from before speak. "The windows aren't air tight. If we were to suffocate, it would have happened already," she said.

The Doctor swished open the curtain. "Yes, good point. So, question is, how are we breathing?"

"I would think some sort a forcefield," Rose said as she took off her fake wedding band and slipped it into her pocket. Her actual wedding ring was in a chain around her neck. Usually, she wore it on her finger and it had a perception filter so this Doctor would never notice it.

"Yes, forcefield," the Doctor agreed. "What's your name?" he asked the medical student.

"Martha," she answered.

"Martha, and it was Jones, wasn't it?" the Doctor asked.

Martha nodded. "Hello, Martha, I'm Rose and this is the Doctor," Rose introduced.

"I will be too, if I can pass my test," Martha said.

Rose smiled at her. "Is there some sort of a balcony around here?" she asked her.

Martha nodded. "Near the patient's lounge. I can show you both if you like," she said.

"It might be dangerous, we might die," the Doctor warned her.

"We might not," Martha said in the same tone.

Rose grinned at the Doctor as they followed Martha. "I like her," she whispered to him.

The Doctor smiled as they reached the gallery. The first thing they noticed was the familiar blue-green sphere in the distance. They were on the moon.

* * *

><p>Martha Jones was a straightforward woman. She was the youngest and felt the most pressure from her controlling mother. Her sister Tish worked in PR which according to her mother wasn't a prestigious enough occupation.<p>

Her brother Leo had gotten his girlfriend pregnant right out of high school and their mother had been displeased to say the least. After those two supposed disappointments, Francine Jones put all her efforts into her daughter Martha. Martha was naturally bright and Francine decided that Martha would be a doctor.

All through school and then uni, Martha had to deal with constant pressure from her mother. Then, everything changed. Tired of a controlling wife, Clive Jones divorced his wife and started dating a ditsy young blonde.

Humiliated, Francine increased her efforts towards Martha. Martha was now close to finishing up her exams and becoming a doctor.

Having had her whole life mapped by her mother, Martha never questioned life. But then she was on the moon and she saw Mr. And Mrs. Smith talking excitedly as they looked around. Doctor and Rose, she remembered. That was strange. They felt like titles, rather than names. Even Rose.

They were unlike any other couple she had seen. They spoke of the moon like it was a regular haunt for them. Indeed it looked like they were entirely too used to things like this happening. She moved her eyes between them trying to get a read on them.

* * *

><p>"What are those?" Martha asked as she looked at the rhino-like creatures.<p>

"Judoon," the Doctor answered.

"Judoon platoon," Rose corrected, looking at the group.

"Judoon platoon on the moon," the Doctor grinned and winked at Rose.

"This is not good," Rose said and the Doctor agreed with the sentiment.

"What are they?" Martha asked them as the three of them hid behind the plants.

"Intergalactic police," the Doctor said.

"Why? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" she asked, thinking logically.

"No, but that's good," the Doctor told her and Martha remembered the distinct feeling of being told that it was a pretty picture and she should put it on the fridge. Except it felt like it was affectionate rather than patronising like her mother.

"Moon is neutral territory. They're looking for a non-terrestrial being," Rose explained.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "Which is very bad news for us," he said, looking at Rose.

"Why?" Martha asked curiously.

The two of them looked at Martha as if it should be obvious. "Oh you are kidding me. Don't be ridiculous," she said, waiting for one of them to say 'gotcha!' They merely raised their eyebrows. "Stop looking at me like that," Martha said. They were aliens. Actual, bloody aliens.

"We have to find who they are looking for," the Doctor said as they stood up.

"Good point," Rose agreed. "Anyone admitted recently under suspicious circumstances?" she asked Martha.

"You mean besides you?" Martha asked sarcastically. "I don't know, I have to ask Dr. Stoker. He'll know."

"You go do that," Rose told her. "We should check the records," she told the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"We need a distraction," the Doctor said as the Judoon chased him and Rose.<p>

"Martha," Rose pointed out.

The Doctor realised what she was telling him. "Are you sure, Rose?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Do what you have to do, Doctor. We can argue after we survive suffocation or execution on the moon," she said.

The Doctor nodded and turned to Martha. "Martha, this means nothing. It'll save thousands of lives but it means nothing, honestly nothing," he said.

Martha looked confused before he grabbed her face and snogged her within an inch of her life. Before she could even register it, he had grabbed Rose's hand and the two of them disappeared down the corridor. Martha opened her eyes and inhaled shakily. "That was nothing?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," the Doctor told Rose as they ran.<p>

Rose smiled gently. "Doctor, you are saving thousands of people. Besides it was my idea, remember?"

He nodded and they went to the MRI room. "She's in there, isn't she?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Rose, you should stay here," he said and when Rose opened her mouth angrily, he silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "I'm going to need you to revive me after the plasmavore drinks my blood."

"Why can't I go? You'll revive me," she protested.

"Well, I can't do that. Putting you in harm's way while I stand and watch? You insult me," he grinned and then kissed her languidly. "See you soon," he whispered against her mouth.

* * *

><p>Rose ignored her shortness of breath as she and Martha performed CPR on the Doctor. Rose pushed air into his lungs. "Come on, Doctor," she whispered breathlessly as Martha fainted.<p>

Her lungs ached and her body felt sluggish. But Rose continued to breathe air into the Doctor.

He gave a loud gasp and woke up. Rose gave him a tired smile and fainted. He got to his feet and stopped the plasmavore's trap. "Come on, Judoon. Reverse it," he muttered.

It started raining and he smiled. "Look Rose, Martha, it's raining on the moon."

* * *

><p>"I liked Martha. She was the one who convinced the Judoon to scan Mrs. Flanagan again," Rose told the Doctor as they lay in bed, naked.<p>

"Hmm, yeah, bright too," he said, stroking her bare back absently.

Rose looked up at him. "You should ask her to come with you."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, she wouldn't want to," he said, remembering Donna's rejection.

Rose kissed his chest as she guessed what he must be thinking of right now. Truth was, she worried about him. The Racnoss had been too close. Donna was right; sometimes he needed someone to stop him. And she wasn't always there with him.

She tried a different tactic. "At least take her on a trip to thank her. She did save us," Rose said.

The Doctor kissed her forehead. "Alright," he said, pretending to grumble. "Are you always going to be this bossy when it comes to inviting people on the TARDIS?" he asked her with amusement.

Rose laughed and climbed on top of him. "Silly Doctor, I'm going to be this bossy always."

* * *

><p>Martha stormed out of the bar with her family. She was tired, annoyed and fed up. The usual arguments rang around her but her eyes moved to the alleyway where she spotted the Doctor. Without even turning back to her family, she smiled and walked over to him.<p>

"Hello," she said.

"Moon's peaceful than this," he said, looking at her family.

Martha would have felt embarrassed at that but she was too busy blushing at the fact that he came back. "So, you came to say goodbye then?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too disappointed.

"Well," he said. "I was going to but then I wondered whether you'd like to come on a trip. I have this sort of spaceship," he said.

Martha was sorely tempted to say yes but she remembered her exams and everything. "Yeah, I can't. I have exams," she said.

"Oh no, don't worry about that," he grinned. "It also travels in time."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," she said.

The Doctor smirked at her and disappeared into the blue box which vanished right in front of her. Almost ten seconds later it materialised again and the Doctor stepped out with his tie in his hand.

"You can travel in time!" Martha said in wonder. "But if you saw me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden," he said sternly. "Except for cheap tricks," he added cheekily.

"It's just a box," Martha said sceptically. "A bit cosy, don't you think?"

The Doctor grinned and let her go in. Martha's eyes widened and she stepped back out. "No way," she said as she circled it. "It's bigger on the inside," she said.

"Is it?" the Doctor asked with amusement.

"How does it go? Is there a crew?" she fired questions.

"Nope, just me," he said.

"Where's Rose?" Martha asked, cursing herself silently for crushing on a married man.

"She's gone," he said, a silly smile on his face as he remembered their goodbye. The scratches on his back still stung a bit as they rubbed against his shirt but oh, what a goodbye.

"But I thought you two were married," Martha said.

"Nope, not married," he said, deciding to change the subject not wanting to explain the complicated relationship that he and Rose had. "But we are together," he made it clear firmly.

Martha nodded even as she felt the newly risen hope being crushed again. "Then why did you kiss me?" she asked.

The Doctor looked up. "That was a genetic transfer," he said. He looked piercingly at Martha. If there was even a remote chance that she fancied him, he wouldn't take her with him.

Martha seemed to read his face. "Don't worry," she said and gave him a small smile. "I only go for humans."

His face melted into a wide smile. "Well then, Miss Jones, welcome aboard."

Martha grinned back at him. "Thank you, Mr. Smith," she said and extended her hand.

The Doctor shook her hand and the TARDIS vanished from London.

* * *

><p><strong>AN In case you couldn't tell, I hate Francine Jones. She sold out her own daughter instead of protecting her. That is what you get for trusting the government when the Master is the Prime Minister. ;D**

**So, how many of you hate me for making Martha have a crush on the Doctor? Just because Rose is there, doesn't mean no one will fall in love with the Doctor. Wouldn't you if you had one planted on you like David Tennant did in 'Smith and Jones'? That "genetic transfer" makes me blush like a schoolgirl.**

**But Martha was never vindictive or petty, and I'm not going to turn her into a bitch or something either. I firmly believe that every character has their flaws and they should be included or else the character becomes boring.**

**I hate it when fics that have Rose in Series 3 make Rose and Martha BFFs. They would be friends and get along but definitely expect some tension. After all, conflict is the spice of life. Not really, but I think so.**

****Also, I've been watching Classic Who on TV and am currently near the end of Peter Davison's era and I have the biggest crush on him. And Tegan Jovanka is my new spirit animal. Honestly if I wasn't such a huge Doctor/Rose shipper, I would probably ship Romana/Four and then Tegan/Five in that order.****

**In a completely unrelated part, I was going through the Doctor Who tag on Tumblr and I saw several posts speculating that Rory dies. When I first read that, I didn't know whether I should scream or weep. MOFFAT!**

**I'll never forgive Moffat if he kills Rory. Apparently, a weeping angel sends Rory back and then he dies of old age. They filmed the scene of his funeral apparently. AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! My poor Roranicus Pondicus.**

**Anyway, next chapter based on 'The Shakespeare Code'. It will be up on Wednesday.**

**Oh and I was thinking of posting teasers on my Tumblr. I won't do it for this chapter but if you guys want, I'll do it for the next chapter. I will include a link to my Tumblr on my profile.**

**Cheers x**


	29. A Tale Worthy of the Bard

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It belongs to the BBC and they won't give it to me, even after I asked nicely. **

**A/N Wonderful response from all of you after the last chapter. I was expecting some divided opinion but almost all of you were happy with the idea of Martha not being changed from canon.**

**Without further ado, let's go and meet Shakespeare. Follows the events of 'The Shakespeare Code'. This chapter gave me most trouble to write. I have honestly changed it so many times that I cant even remember the original one I wrote.**

**Anyway, I'll let you enjoy it! Allons-y!**

**Songs for the chapter: 'The Carrionites Swarm' from the Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Tale Worthy of the Bard<strong>

The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor grinned at Martha. "Where are we?" Martha asked. "No, sorry, should I ask when are we?"

The Doctor laughed. "Come on," he said as he put on his coat and opened the door of the TARDIS.

They stepped out on an Elizabethan street. It obviously wasn't 21st century anymore. Martha stared around with her mouth slightly open and the Doctor grinned at her expression.

"Still London," the Doctor said. "It's the year 1599."

Martha just looked around in awe. "That is amazing," she said in a hushed voice. A sudden thought struck her. "I'm going to be alright though, yeah?"

"Of course," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Not exactly white if you hadn't noticed," she said pointedly.

"Nah, don't worry about it," he said as he started walking down the street.

Martha followed him. "Will it change things?" she asked. "Me, being here," she clarified at the Doctor's questioning look. "What if I kill my grandfather or something?"

"Are you planning to?" the Doctor asked in bemusement. "Tell you what, let's go there," he said and pointed ahead of him.

Martha gasped. "Is that-?"

"The Globe Theatre. Just opened," he said. "Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm.

Martha grinned and took it. "We shall."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Sir Doctor, Miss Jones, we have your places reserved," the man at the entry way said.<p>

Martha looked surprised but the Doctor grinned cheerfully. "Thank you, my good man," he said.

"Did you do it?" Martha asked as they walked to the gallery to find their seats.

"Nope," he grinned cheerfully.

"Then how did he know?" she asked in fascination.

"If I didn't do it, then it must be..." he trailed off and glanced at the blonde in the red Elizabethan dress grinning at them. "Rose."

"Hello, love," she said. "Hello, Martha."

"Hello," Martha said, still in shock about how that had worked out.

Rose smiled kindly at her. "Time travel," she said. "You'll get used to it soon," she said.

The Doctor grinned and sat down next to her. "Reserving prime seats?" he asked her.

"Of course," Rose said. "Knowing you, you would have just taken her down there," she said, pointing at the common audience. "At least give her a good first trip."

"I would have given her a good trip," the Doctor protested but a smile graced his lips.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and winked at Martha. Martha smiled at that. They were like a married couple, even if they weren't married. "Thank you, Rose," she said, ignoring the slight jealousy she felt as the Doctor kissed Rose lovingly.

The play started and all three of them enthralled. "Sheer genius," the Doctor murmured as the play came to an end.

"Can we see Shakespeare?" Martha asked eagerly.

"Author!" someone yelled and soon people began chanting it.

"Looks like we are," Rose grinned in excitement.

Shakespeare walked onto the stage. "He's a bit nice, isn't he?" Rose asked as Martha hummed appreciatively.

The Doctor looked offended and Rose kissed his cheek and winked at him. He sniffed indignantly. "He's a genius," he said. "Knew such words," he continued, forgetting his initial annoyance.

"Ah, shut your big, fat mouths!" Shakespeare said.

Rose and Martha laughed at the look on the Doctor's face. "That's why they say you should never meet your heroes," Martha said.

* * *

><p>"Love's Labours Won," the Doctor said. "That's the lost play."<p>

"Oh, this I have to see," Rose said. She looked questioningly at Martha and the Doctor.

"Well, it was just going to be a quick trip for Martha but I guess we could stay longer?" he directed the question at Martha.

"Fine by me," Martha said, wanting to see more.

"Should we go and see Shakespeare then?" Rose asked with a wide smile.

The Doctor pretended to sigh in annoyance. "If we must."

Rose laughed as she took one of his arms and gestured Martha to take the other. The three of them walked to the Elephant Inn. "Ah, sorry, no autograph," Shakespeare dismissed.

Rose and Martha peeked around the Doctor and smiled sweetly at Shakespeare. Shakespeare's eyes widened. "Ah, nonny, nonny," he said. "Such lovely ladies. Come right here and please join me."

The men left and Shakespeare beamed at Rose and Martha as they sat down. The Doctor smiled at Shakespeare. "Hello, I'm Sir Doctor, this is Dame Rose and our friend Miss Martha Jones," the Doctor said, flashing his psychic paper.

Shakespeare looked at the paper thoughtfully. "That is interesting. That piece of paper is blank," he said.

Rose and the Doctor looked astonished but Martha looked confused. "What're you talking about? This right here says Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, Miss Jones," Martha pointed out.

"And I say it's blank," Shakespeare said.

"True genius," the Doctor said happily. "This just proves it."

"It's psychic paper," Rose explained to Martha. "Shows whatever you want it too."

"Psychic?" Shakespeare asked. "I have never heard that word. And words are my trade," he said, looking at Rose as if trying to figure her out. "Who are you exactly?" he asked them finally.

"We're travellers, just passing through," the Doctor said.

"Now, hold hard," someone interrupted.

"Mr. Lynley," Shakespeare greeted.

The Doctor, Rose and Martha watched as Mr. Lynley threatened to pull the plug on Shakespeare's play and walked off. "There's that mystery solved," the Doctor muttered to Rose and Martha.

"I thought it'd be more exciting than that," Rose remarked.

They heard a loud shriek and they all ran outside. Mr. Lynley was bent over the side of the road, with water gushing out of his mouth. The Doctor examined him and then turned to Dolly. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Why did you lie to her?" Martha asked him in a whisper.

"Because people would start crying witchcraft if they knew he drowned on dry land," Rose explained.

"What do you think it was?" Martha asked.

"Witchcraft," the Doctor answered.

* * *

><p>"Poor Lynley," Shakespeare remarked. "So many tragic events," he murmured. His eyes turned to Martha who had run forward to treat Lynley. "Tell me of this Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor."<p>

"Where a woman can do anything," Martha answered firmly and Rose smiled proudly at her.

"And you, Sir Doctor," Shakespeare looked at the Doctor. "How can someone so young have eyes so old?"

"I read a lot," the Doctor answered shortly.

Shakespeare smiled slightly. "A trite reply and before we part for the night," he turned to Rose. "May I ask you something in private, Dame Rose?"

Rose raised her eyebrows. As far as she knew, Shakespeare saw things most people didn't. She nodded and smiled at the Doctor who left with Martha, still looking at Shakespeare a bit suspiciously.

Shakespeare waited till they were out to look at Rose. "Why, I pray ask you, Dame Rose, does your husband not look at you as you look at him?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Rose smiled at him. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind," she quoted and Shakespeare smiled at that. "Tell me, please," she said. "What do you think is the reason for that?"

Shakespeare gave a hearty laugh. "My dear lady, he knows not that he is joined to you in matrimony for that is a matter for the future," he said. "But do be kind and tell me if it hurts as much as it seems?"

Rose smiled sadly. "Not anymore, it doesn't," she answered. "But I must ask of you to keep this matter a secret."

"You have my word," he bowed.

* * *

><p>"I'm at a loss, Rose," the Doctor murmured as he gently unlaced her corset.<p>

"What do we know so far?" she asked him, loosening her hair and dropping it over her back.

"Mr. Lynley drowned on land. It's nothing like I've ever seen," he said as they lay down in bed, facing each other. "It's like," he whispered. "It's right here in front of me and I can't see it." He stared at Rose intensely, his eyes probing hers deeply.

"So, we're sure they're aliens," Rose said, thinking out loud. "And they desperately want this play to be performed tomorrow. Anyone in their way is killed. Why is it so important that this play should be played tomorrow?"

The Doctor sat up straight. "That's it!" he said, his eyes shining madly. "It's about that. It's all about the play. Oh, you brilliant woman," he grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Rose giggled. "Can you talk in plain English?" she asked.

"Well," he said, gently pushing her on her back and rolling on top of her. "I was thinking of doing something that involved a lot less talking if you don't mind," he said, huskily.

Rose laughed in delight as he began to kiss her gently. He was just lowering the dress over her shoulders when a loud scream pierced the air. They sprang apart in alarm. The Doctor climbed off Rose and rushed outside. Rose followed him, straightening her clothes as she went.

Martha met them down the hallway. "Did you hear the scream?" she asked.

"Yes, come on," Rose said as they ran down to the tavern.

The barmaid, Dolly Bailey, lay down on the ground unmoving. Martha bent down to check her pulse and found none. She looked at Rose but Rose was looking at the open window in horror.

"Rose," Martha called. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor rushed in from where he had been checking up on Shakespeare. "Rose," he said, grabbing her arms gently. "What did you see?"

"A witch," Rose answered, looking at him. "I saw a witch."

* * *

><p>"And you don't remember writing this?" the Doctor asked Shakespeare.<p>

"No," he shook his head. "I don't understand," Shakespeare said in frustration. "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you," Martha said, looking at Shakespeare.

"Are you accusing me?" he demanded.

"No," Rose said. "But I just saw a witch."

"And you've written about them," Martha pointed out.

"Not yet," the Doctor murmured.

"Peter Streete talked of witches," Shakespeare said.

"Who?" Martha asked.

"The architect," Shakespeare said.

"What architect?" Rose asked.

"Peter Streete. The architect who sketched the Globe. He claimed he was seeing witches," he explained.

"The Globe!" the Doctor and Rose said in unison, looking at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, the Carrionites, huh?" Rose asked the Doctor after they had seen Peter Streete being killed in Bedlam.<p>

"What do we do?" Martha asked.

The Doctor turned to Shakespeare. "You have to stop them from performing the play," he said.

Shakespeare nodded. "I'll see to it," he promised as he rushed off in the direction of the Globe.

"Let's go find ourselves a witch," the Doctor grinned at Rose and Martha.

* * *

><p>"Hold on," Martha said. "I know how to do this." Before the Doctor or Rose could stop her, she pointed at the Carrionite. "I name thee, Carrionite."<p>

The Carrionite pretended to gasp and then burst into laughter. Martha looked confused. "What'd I do wrong?" she asked.

"The naming only works once," the Doctor explained.

"Like so," the Carrionite smirked. "I gaze upon these bag of bones and name thee, Martha Jones."

Martha gave a gasp and fell to the ground unconscious. "Martha!" Rose cried as she bent down to check on her.

"Hm," the Carrionite said. "She's out of her time. As for you, Dame Rose," she said viciously.

"Stay away from her," the Doctor snarled.

"But your heart grows cold, the north wind blows and carries down the distant, Rose," the Carrionite said. Rose didn't faint and the Carrionite stared at her. "Oh, but that isn't your name is it?" she murmured, searching for it.

"The naming won't work on us," the Doctor said.

"Oh, but the moon shines with gold, the universe slowly grows old with the big Bad Wolf at the door," the Carrionite said.

Rose felt an invisible, ice cold stab and then blackness took over.

* * *

><p>"Doctor," Martha called as she ran to him. He was bent over in pain while Rose was unconscious.<p>

"Only one of my hearts is working," he gasped. "Need to start the other one."

"How?" Martha asked frantically.

"Hit me on the chest," he said. Martha hit his chest. "AAH," he groaned. "Other side." Martha complied. "Hit me on the back," he said. Martha winced but hit him. "Left a bit," he said. Martha hit him again and he felt his heart restart.

"There we go," he said, jumping to his feet. "Badaboomba!"

"What about Rose?" Martha asked.

"I'm on it," the Doctor said as he scanned her with his screwdriver.

Rose groaned slightly and opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

"No time to lose," the Doctor said as he pulled her to her feet. "We have to stop the Carrionites."

* * *

><p>"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!" Shakespeare said.<p>

"It's working," Rose murmured in awe.

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." here Shakespeare looked at the Doctor.

"Uh, 7-6-1-3-9-0," the Doctor provided.

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..." Shakespeare looked at them for help.

"Um," Rose and the Doctor said, looking at each other frantically.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose told Shakespeare.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare finished.

"Good old, J.K.," the Doctor grinned.

The Carrionites were trapped in the crystal ball and all the copies of Love's Labours Won were gone.

* * *

><p>Rose watched in amusement as Shakespeare flirted with Martha who was less than receptive of his advances. The Doctor came in, carrying a skull.<p>

"Good props store back there!" he grinned. "I'm not sure about this though," he frowned at the skull. "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Sycorax," Shakespeare mused. "Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

"I should be on 10%," the Doctor grumbled. "How's your head?"

"Still aching," Shakespeare groaned.

"Here, I got you this," the Doctor grinned and handed him a collar. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better," he said.

"Although you might wanna keep it. It suits you," Rose grinned at him.

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" one of the actors rushed in.

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her Majesty, of course," the man said.

Martha, Rose and the Doctor watched as Elizabeth I entered.

"Queen Elizabeth I," the Doctor grinned.

"Doctor," she hissed.

"What?" he asked.

"My sworn enemy," she said angrily.

"What?" the Doctor asked, looking confused.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she cried.

"WHAT?" the Doctor yelled.

"Never mind what. RUN!" Rose said as she grabbed his hand.

Shakespeare laughed as the three time travellers ran off. Back in the TARDIS, they fell over laughing.

"What'd you do to her?" Martha asked.

"No idea," the Doctor grinned. "That's time travel for you."

"I agree," Rose grinned and looked at Martha. "The Dark Lady," she smiled.

Martha grinned back. "Guess it's that mystery solved, yeah?" she asked.

"Definitely," Rose grinned back.

"Off we go then," the Doctor said as he calibrated the TARDIS to take off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there you go. This is one of my favourite episodes, despite being so soon after Rose leaving. I love Shakespeare and had a silly fangirl smile on my face the whole time.**

**The next chapter 'Gridlock' is a bit different from the original. I genuinely enjoyed writing that chapter. You know, series 3 had some of the best episodes in terms of the storyline. Even if I never think of it as a favourite series, the villains were amazing!**

**In other news, to all those who have followed me on Tumblr, hope you enjoyed the teaser for this chapter. I will definitely put up a teaser for the next chapter too.**

**Oh and the Shakespeare quote that Rose used was from 'A Midsummers Night Dream'.**

**The next chapter goes up on Sunday. See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	30. Trapped in New New York

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Thanks for all the love on the last chapter! And here you go, the next one as promised. Follows the events of Gridlock. A few surprises coming your way. So brace yourselves.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: Abide with Me and Gridlocked Cassinis from the Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped in New New York<strong>

"You've seen the past. Wanna see the future?" the Doctor asked Martha.

Martha grinned. "Alright, where are we going?" she asked.

The Doctor paused thoughtfully and tried to remember a good place. Soon enough, a wide smile broke out on his face. "Martha Jones," he said dramatically. "Let's visit New New York."

* * *

><p>Rose had just been dropped off by the Doctor and Martha after their trip to 1599 and she was about to return when she felt a brush against her mind. She was instantly on alert.<p>

_Bad Wolf...Rose..._

Rose gasped quietly as she recognised the voice. She had heard it before. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Hello," she said, her eyes still closed. "What's wrong?"

_I am going to die._

* * *

><p>"Doesn't feel like the future," Martha grumbled as the rain poured over them as soon as they had stepped out of the TARDIS.<p>

"We must be in the undercity," the Doctor said.

"You've been here before then?" Martha asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Rose and I came here a while ago. Crazy trip, that was," he grinned, his eyes reminiscent. It had been his first proper trip in this body.

Martha felt her smile slip. Suddenly, she felt her excitement drain from her. She really didn't want to revisit the Doctor and Rose's former love haunts. It just reinforced the harsh reality that she and the Doctor would never be more than friends.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was observing everything with a frown. Something was wrong. The future was wrong. New Earth was supposed to be flourishing; not on the verge of collapse. He looked up in alarm when he saw two people grab Martha.

"Stay back!" the man cried, pointing a gun at him as they dragged Martha away.

"Let go of her," the Doctor roared angrily.

"We're sorry. We need 3 people," the woman said and they vanished through a door with a Martha.

The Doctor let out a frustrated groan and followed them.

* * *

><p>"It's me. I got your message," Rose whispered as she knelt in front of the Face of Boe and touched his glass case.<p>

She felt him sigh in his head. _Rose. It's been so long._

"I can't imagine," Rose said. "Oh, Jack," she murmured.

_It's been so long since anyone called me that. Some days, my darling, I hardly remember our lives. Feels like a magnificent dream._

"I know you can't tell me what happened to you," Rose said. "But just tell me you're okay."

_Rose, I lived my best life with you and our family. The bunch of crazy misfits, we were. And after you all, I built another life. The Boekind was a vast race. But now the end draws near, even for me. I can just say, that it was a good life._

"Don't say that," Rose said fiercely. "You're not going to die now. Tell me what you need."

_The City is dead, Rose. Only the Doctor can save it. He is here now._

"Alright, you hold on. Don't you dare die on me now, Captain. I'm going to go and find the Doctor."

She stood up with a purpose and fastened the teleport that Novice Hame gave her on her wrist. She nodded determinedly at the Face of Boe and then vanished.

_Oh, how I've missed you, Rose._

* * *

><p>"My friend, she was taken," the Doctor told Brannigan and Valerie.<p>

"If she was taken, she is as good as lost," Brannigan told him mournfully.

"They kept saying they needed 3 people," the Doctor said.

"To get on the fast lane," Valerie explained. "If you have three adults, you get special access."

"Brilliant," the Doctor said. "We've got three now. Let's go."

"No!" Valerie all but shouted.

The Doctor looked questioningly. "Why not? What's down there?"

"We are not going. I'm not putting my children at risk," Valerie said and it was final.

* * *

><p>The malfunctioning teleport just had enough for one trip back and forth. Rose had hoped to land right where the Doctor was but she landed in a car where a part-lion humanoid was with her green husband.<p>

"Sorry," Rose said. "Wrong place."

While the astonished couple gaped at her, Rose pulled out her sonic device and loosened the hatch and opened it. Taking a deep breath, she jumped. "Geronimo!"

* * *

><p>"Take care of that coat," the Doctor said as he shrugged out of it. "I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."<p>

With a cheeky smile at Brannigan and Valerie, he opened the hatch and jumped.

"He's mad," Valerie said, shaking her head.

"Or completely brilliant," Brannigan said.

Valerie nodded absently but they both jumped when they felt a thump on the roof. Seconds later, the hatch on top opened and a blonde woman dropped in.

"Sorry," she grinned. "Just passing through."

"Has the whole world gone mad today?" Valerie asked.

Rose grinned at them but her smile faded when she spotted the Doctor's coat. "Where's the Doctor?" she asked sharply.

Valerie and Brannigan exchanged a look. "You know him?" Valerie asked.

"Yes," she said. "My name's Rose. Where is he?"

"He said his friend was taken from him. Martha, he said her name," Brannigan explained.

"Okay, thanks, and I'll take his coat," she said as she slipped it on. After the fumes of the motorway, the familiar scent felt like homecoming for Rose. It was enormous on her, so much so that it enveloped her form completely but she merely tugged it closer and opened the hatch.

"I'll find him," she said. "I always do," she added and then jumped down.

"She's his wife, isn't she?" Brannigan asked Valerie who smiled fondly and nodded.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, meanwhile, was jumping from car to car. He was exhausted and the fumes were still managing to wreak havoc on his respiratory bypass. At every stop, he had to stop and regain his breath. He had no idea how far down he was.<p>

Finally, he dropped to a car and when the hatch opened, there was an endless bottom. He inhaled sharply and glanced down but he could see nothing but darkness. There was no telling how far it went down.

The driver looked at the Doctor like he was mad but the Doctor was seriously debating just going. Before he had time to wonder, there was a thump on the roof.

"How many motorway patrol officers are there?" the driver asked the Doctor.

The Doctor ignored him and saw as the hatch opened and the familiar blonde dropped in. Since, she had flung herself without looking, she landed right on top of him sending them sprawling to the floor of the car.

Despite the situation, the Doctor smiled. "Hello," he whispered.

"Hello," she said, grinning, their faces inches away.

"Uh," the driver cleared his throat awkwardly.

Rose and the Doctor sprang apart and sat up. "What're you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"I was looking for you," Rose said as she pushed her wrists out of the long arms of his coat to hold his hand. "I need you to come with me."

"I have to find Martha. They took her," the Doctor said.

Rose shook her head. "Come with me. We will save Martha, I promise."

"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked her.

"Just trust me. This is much more than just the undercity," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded and Rose held him tightly as she teleported them out.

* * *

><p>"So this Doctor of yours," Milo said. "Will he really come and save us?"<p>

Martha nodded with conviction. "Yeah," she said.

"Are you and him...?" Cheen asked.

Martha shook her head. "No," she said, hoping she didn't look too disappointed.

"But you'd like to be?" Cheen guessed.

"He's got someone," Martha said, shaking her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. That must be awful," she said sympathetically.

Martha gave a small smile. "I actually really like her," she said.

"And that just makes it worse, doesn't it?" Cheen asked, her eyes understanding.

"The Doctor and Rose," Martha said. "They're both like a riddle wrapped in an enigma. Even to each other," Martha said, more to herself.

Milo and Cheen looked confused but it made perfect sense to Martha. The Doctor and Rose were nothing like anyone Martha had known. And not just because they were aliens. Sometimes, they looked at each other and their eyes would be lost somewhere else. Half the time, they made no sense to Martha.

Then, there was Rose who had just turned up when they went to see Shakespeare. And the Doctor had gone along with it as if it happened regularly. Martha was intrigued by them.

* * *

><p>"What happened to the city?" the Doctor asked as Rose led him through the senate.<p>

"It died. The Face of Boe called to me," Rose explained.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "He called to you?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "He's telepathic, remember? And we have met before," she said. "Last time we were here," Rose clarified, leaving out the real identity of the Face of Boe.

The Doctor nodded. "He said he was dying."

Rose frowned sadly. "He actually is dying this time," she said in a low voice.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded sadly and a few tears escaped her. The Doctor put an arm around her in comfort and led them to where the Face of Boe was situated.

_Hello Doctor. I knew she would find you. She always does._

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, she does," he said, smiling at Rose.

_The City is dead. The Macra lurk beneath._

"Macra?" the Doctor yelped.

_Save them, Doctor._

"How?" Rose asked.

* * *

><p>"The Face of Boe wired himself into the system to keep the undercity alive," Novice Hame spoke up.<p>

The Doctor ran a frantic hand through his hair. "Right, think, think, think," he said.

"Martha's car is still registering," Rose told him and he nodded with relief.

"Take the residual energy, invert it and feed it through the electricity beds," he murmured.

"There isn't enough power," Rose said.

"Rose, all the switches on that bank," he pointed. "Turn them on."

"What are you going to do?" she asked him as she switched them on.

"The city might not have power but if we can get power to get people..."

"They can rebuild the city," Rose finished and then jumped into his arms gleefully. "That's brilliant!"

The Doctor grinned as he twirled her around. "Now, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>The cars began to drive into the city but the Face of Boe lay on the ground, his case broken. He had used his last bit of strength to power the signal.<p>

"Don't go," Rose begged as she kneeled next to him, tears running down her face. Jack, wonderful, funny, brilliant Jack.

_It's good to breathe free air again. Never regret saving me, Rose._

Rose smiled through her tears. She bent down and placed the tiniest of kisses on his lips. _My last, Jack_, she said telepathically so that the Doctor and Martha wouldn't hear it.

_Thank you, my dear Rose. _

Rose nodded and then the Face of Boe looked at the Doctor who was staring at Rose speculatively. He knew there was more to this but he also knew that he couldn't know. Spoilers. It was a testament to his gradually building trust in Rose that he didn't question it.

"They say you've lived for billions of years. Don't die on us now," the Doctor said.

_Everything has its time and everything dies. You know that better than anyone, old friend._

"Legend says that the Face of Boe will speak his last to a traveller," Novice Hame said.

_I have seen so much. Too much. I am the last of my kind, Doctor as you are of yours._

"So survive. That's why we have to survive," the Doctor said desperately.

_I can't. But know this Time Lord: You Are Not Alone._

Rose felt weird as she heard those words. The words felt wrong and she wondered why. Of course, the Doctor wasn't alone. He had them. Why would Jack be specific enough to call him Time Lord? Did it mean them? But it couldn't because the Doctor was still the last Time Lord. John and River were both part-Time Lords and Jenny was Gallifreyan.

Rose's eyes widened as she realised that there must be a survivor of the Time War. She looked at the Face of Boe whose eyes flickered to her.

_Always knew you were sharp, Rose. _And Rose knew only she could hear that.

With those words, the Face breathed his last. Rose gave a sob and buried her face in her hands. The Doctor drew her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye, old friend," he whispered.

Martha watched the scene with sadness. She had never met the Face of Boe before but it was obvious that both Rose and the Doctor had some history with him. After paying their last respects, they left the City to go back to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"I have your coat," Rose said quietly as she shrugged it off and handed it to him.<p>

The Doctor smiled slowly as she gave it to him. He had noticed it when she had jumped into the car. He folded it over his arm and kissed her. Rose returned the kiss softly. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," Rose said. "I have to go," she added, needing to see Jack right now and just wanting to see him alive.

The Doctor looked surprised but nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for you," he said.

"You'd better," she said and then turned to Martha. "Take care, Martha."

"And you," Martha said.

Rose smiled at them and walked down the alleyway and turned a corner. She didn't want to manifest her powers in front of Martha yet. One, she didn't want to freak her out and two, she had to be very sure that she could be trusted.

And the third reason. Well, it was obvious to anyone. Rose pulled her thoughts away from it. Martha's apparent crush on the Doctor was furthest from her mind right now. At least that was what she told herself.

* * *

><p>"How is she gonna go?" Martha asked.<p>

"She's got her ways," the Doctor replied vaguely.

Martha had had enough. "No," she said.

"Pardon?" the Doctor asked.

"I have to know. I was nearly killed back there and I have earned the right to know," she said firmly.

The Doctor nodded, knowing she was right. "What do you want to know?" he asked her, pulling up two rickety chairs from the alley and sitting in one of them and offering the other to Martha.

Martha sat down and wondered where to begin. "The Face of Boe said you were a Time Lord. What does that mean?" she asked.

"That's what my people were called. I am a Time Lord," he said and then paused. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone."

Martha's heart almost broke at the pain in his voice. "What happened?"

"There was a war. The Last Great Time War," he said, his voice broken. "It destroyed everything. Even my planet."

Martha felt tears in her eyes at his pain. "I'm sorry," she said. "But the Face said you're not alone."

The Doctor shook his head. "There are no more Time Lords left. The Face was wrong," he said, willing himself to believe it. "I _am_ alone."

"But you've got Rose, yeah?" she asked with hope in her voice. As much as it hurt for her to admit it, she couldn't bear seeing the Doctor so sad and lost.

The Doctor gave a small smile. "Rose is not a Time Lord. She's..." he trailed off.

"What?" Martha asked curiously.

"She's someone from my future. Our timelines are mismatched," he said instead.

Martha nodded, even if it made her head spin. "So, if not Rose, then who? Me?"

"No," he said gently but there was gratitude in his eyes for the offer.

Martha stared at him for a moment and then cleared her throat. "Where to next?" she asked, deliberately changing the subject.

The Doctor smiled gratefully at the change in subject. "Miss Jones, let's find out," he said as he stood up and opened the door to the TARDIS with a flourish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, did you like it? A nice and long chapter with plenty of fluff, adventure and angst in equal doses. I wasn't a big fan of the original episode and so I love this version.**

**Let me know what you thought of it. **

**A few of you wondered what kind of conflict Rose and Martha would have. Well, patience my lovelies. You'll see. All in due time.**

**Uh, and I dropped a sort of bombshell in there. Well, not exactly a bombshell. For some of you, it's just a confirmation to your guesses. Let me know if you spotted it.**

**Up next, is the 'Daleks in Manhattan' and 'Evolution of the Daleks' two-parter. I've opted for one chapter instead of two but this is the only two-parter in Series 3 that I have condensed to one chapter. The other two parters would be separate chapters.**

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday. I'll put up the teaser sometime on Monday or Tuesday on my Tumblr if you simply can't wait till Wednesday.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**See you on Wednesday!**

**Cheers x**


	31. The Cult of Skaro Returns

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Thanks for all the love on the last chapter. Onwards and onto the next one. This is the 'Daleks in Manhattan' and 'Evolution of Daleks' two-parter combined into one. As I mentioned last time, this is the only two-parter from Series 3 that I will be condensing to one chapter.**

**Anyway, have fun with it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Seriously, this is one of my favourite outfits.**

**Songs for the chapter: Evolution of the Daleks and My Angel Put the Devil in Me from Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cult of Skaro Returns<strong>

As an apology for nearly getting her killed in New New York, the Doctor set the TARDIS to take them to Ambrose. Martha was grateful for a rest on the vacation. A quick flash of the psychic paper and they both had two luxurious suites assigned to them.

Planet Ambrose was infamous for its vacation industry. Martha spent most of her time at the spa and then at the market, shopping for stuff with the unlimited credit stick that the Doctor had given her. Rose hadn't turned up which made Martha curious.

"Why isn't Rose here?" she asked him one afternoon, about a day after they had been on Ambrose.

The Doctor shrugged as he ate his banana. "Not sure. She doesn't turn up everywhere, you know," he said.

"So, when does she turn up?" Martha asked.

"Not a clue. It's a surprise," he said, fondly.

Martha nodded and wondered why they kept meeting in the wrong order. It made her head spin so she put it out of her mind. Three days later, the Doctor began to get restless and they set course in the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Behold!" he said, throwing open the doors of the TARDIS. "New York!"<p>

"Again?" Martha asked.

"No, this is the actual New York. The one on Earth," he said.

Martha smiled and saw the Statue of Liberty. "Lady Liberty," she said. "I've always wanted to come here."

The Doctor grinned at her delight. "According to my calculations, it's..."

"November 1st, 1930," the familiar cheerful voice said.

The Doctor and Martha turned around as they spotted Rose sitting on a rock. She winked at them. The Doctor grinned as he gave her a hand so she could jump off the rock. "Alright?" he asked her softly.

"Amazing," she whispered as he kissed her. "Missed you." She pulled away and smiled at Martha. "Hi," she waved.

Martha smiled and waved back. "Hello, Rose."

"What're you doing here?" the Doctor asked her.

Rose handed him a newspaper with the headline 'Hooverville Mystery Deepens'.

"What's Hooverville?" Martha asked curiously.

"It's the Depression," Rose said. "Hooverville is the place where people took to after losing everything."

"Oh," Martha nodded in understanding.

"Question is, why are the people disappearing?" the Doctor asked.

He looked at Rose, who shot him a worried look. They both had a bad feeling about this one. He sighed and nodded and they headed to Central Park.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Martha asked as the Doctor examined the slimy substance in the tunnel.<p>

"No idea," the Doctor said, prodding it.

"Please don't lick it," Rose pleaded.

The Doctor grinned cheekily at her as he gathered the slime. "Come on, let's keep moving."

"Doctor," Solomon called in a whisper.

Martha, Rose, Frank and the Doctor followed his gaze and saw a man crouched down in the shadows. The Doctor moved towards him cautiously. "Hello," he called.

The man didn't turn around. The Doctor took a few more steps and the man suddenly turned around. Except his face was that of a pig. "RUN!" the Doctor yelled.

The five of them raced down the tunnel. They came to a ladder leading up to a man hole. "Go," Rose told Martha.

Martha climbed up quickly. The Doctor pushed Rose to go next. They could hear the grunts of the pig-man as he chased after them. The Doctor climbed up behind Solomon. "Come on," he called to Frank.

Frank fell behind and the Doctor turned to go back but Solomon grabbed him out and shut the hole. "I have to go back," the Doctor said furiously.

"No," Solomon said firmly. "We've lost him but by God, we're not losing another man," he said.

"All right," a new voice said. "Put 'em up."

* * *

><p>Tallulah, with 3 Ls and an H, got ready for her show while Solomon went back to Hooverville. Martha kept her company while Rose and the Doctor worked on identifying the mysterious slime they had found down in the tunnel.<p>

"My poor Lazlo, what would have happened to him?" Tallulah asked.

Martha patted her shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry. We'll try and find out," she said.

Tallulah nodded sadly and touched the white rosebud on her dressing table. "I still get one of these every day," she said.

"Lazlo gave them to you?" Martha asked.

Tallulah nodded. "It has to be him, right?" she asked, hope in her eyes. "But why won't he talk to me? Whatever has happened, he must know that I wouldn't care any less for him," she said, tears gathering in her big eyes. "Anyway, there's someone for everyone, isn't there? I see you have your eye on the hot potato in the suit," she said, grinning at Martha.

"No, no," Martha said. "We're not like that," she said.

"Yeah, he's with Rose, isn't he? They look like they're married but no ring," Tallulah mused. "But you still..." she trailed off.

Martha nodded reluctantly. "I feel horrible. But this life, I couldn't give it up. It's much too amazing," she admitted.

Tallulah nodded. "Your heart might break but the show must go on."

* * *

><p>"Here, will this do?" Rose asked as she passed him an old speaker.<p>

"Brilliant," the Doctor said as he finished his crude contraption and carefully laid the slime on it for analysis. "So," he turned to Rose while the analysis was being carried out. "Any idea as to what that thing down there was?"

Rose shrugged as she sat down in his lap. "No idea," she answered. "Some sort of mutant breed. They looked human though," she said, fixing his tie.

He nodded. "You think they're behind all the disappearances?" he asked.

"Quite possibly," she said. "But what does Diagoras have to do with it?"

The Doctor frowned in thought. "He sent us down there deliberately. He might have done the same to others who went missing."

"But for what?" Rose asked. "Food stock?"

"Or conversion," the Doctor said grimly.

"But why? Creating a mutant race from the disadvantaged humans. Who does that?" Rose asked. Something was pulling at her subconscious as if trying to remember something important. Someone who took the rejected people and turned them into something else. Why did that sound familiar?

The beeping of the analysis drew their attention. Rose slid off the Doctor's lap and they bent over the results. "Planet of origin," Rose read and then froze.

"Skaro," the Doctor said, his face set in fury.

* * *

><p>"Don't scream," Rose whispered to Martha as she and the Doctor slid into line behind her.<p>

"What are they?" Martha asked, looking at the giant pepper-pots.

"Daleks," the Doctor answered, hatred seeping into his tone.

"Hang on," Martha said, remembering what the Doctor had told her about the War. "The Daleks. But you said they were extinct."

"This is the Cult of Skaro," Rose explained. "They must have escaped from us the last time," she said grimly, remembering the battle of Canary Wharf.

Dalek Thay led them to a wide room. "Why do you think they've brought us here?" Martha asked.

"Ask them," the Doctor told her.

"What?" Martha asked, shocked.

"Yeah," the Doctor said. "It would be better if they didn't know Rose and I are here."

Martha squared her shoulders and stepped forward. "DALEKS!" she called, bravely. "Why are we here?"

"You will bear witness," Dalek Caan said.

"To what?" Martha asked, noticing the Doctor and Rose looking increasingly worried.

"A new race of Daleks," Dalek Jast said.

A loud beep drew their attention to the last member of the Cult of Skaro. Dalek Sec's metal casing opened and the Doctor controlled his repulsion as a new creature stepped out. "I'm a Human Dalek. Meet your future," the gravelly voice said.

* * *

><p>"These humans will become like me," Dalek Sec rumbled.<p>

The Doctor nudged Rose and nodded to the front. Rose nodded back. "No, they won't," she said clearly.

All four Daleks focused on her. "That voice," Dalek Sec rumbled.

"Yeah, you recognise me, don't you?" Rose asked, diverting their attention so that the Doctor could sneak behind everyone.

"Bad Wolf," Dalek Sec hissed.

Rose smirked. "Yes, and look who I brought with me," she said.

"Hello," the Doctor waved. "Surprise. Boo. Et Cetera."

"IT IS THE DOCTOR!" Dalek Thay yelled.

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Caan screamed.

"Wait," Dalek Sec commanded. "What is that noise?"

"Oh, this?" the Doctor asked casually, holding up the radio. "Music," he grinned. "You can sing with it, dance to it, fall in love to it," he said, the last part with a soft gaze at Rose. "Unless you're a Dalek, then it's just a noise," he said, pointing his screwdriver at it. "RUN!"

* * *

><p>"NO!" Rose screamed as the Dalek shot down Solomon.<p>

The Doctor's face was contorted with fury as he looked at the Dalek. "You didn't have to do that!" he snarled angrily.

"YOU WILL COME WITH US," the Dalek said, looking between the Doctor and Rose. "THE DOCTOR AND HIS BAD WOLF WILL OBEY!"

"Fine!" Rose said. "But leave the humans alone."

There was a small pause. Then one of the Daleks spoke up. "THE HUMANS WILL NOT BE HARMED. DOCTOR, BAD WOLF, FOLLOW US!"

"I'm coming with you," Martha said immediately.

"No," the Doctor said. "Martha Jones," he said, holding out his hand. "It was nice knowing you."

Martha took his hand and felt him slip her the psychic paper. He winked at her before he and Rose turned around and followed the Daleks.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong," Rose cried.<p>

"What have you done?" the Doctor demanded, aghast.

"WE MODIFIED THE GENETIC SOLUTION," Dalek Thay said.

"Modified it?" Rose asked in horror. "With what?"

"DALEK DNA!" Dalek Jast said.

"You cannot disobey!" Dalek Sec cried.

"YOU ARE NOT OUR LEADER! YOU ARE NO LONGER SUPERIOR!" Dalek Caan said and shot his ray at Sec.

"Your own leader," the Doctor spat angrily. "He had a better future in mind and you destroyed him."

"DALEKS ARE SUPERIOR! THEY WILL ALWAYS BE SUPERIOR!" Dalek Caan said.

"THE NEXT RAY WILL HIT IN FOUR MINUTES," Dalek Thay put in.

"Yeah, well, too bad," Rose said as Lazlo let go of them and the three of them ran to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Go find Martha," the Doctor ordered Rose.<p>

"I can't just leave you," Rose protested.

"Rose, I've got to take off all the Dalekanium at the top. Stop the pig slaves and then go back to Hooverville," he said.

Without turning back, he climbed up to the top of the Empire State Building. It was freezing and he felt the bitter cold in his bones. Gritting his teeth, he began to loosen the bolts holding the Dalekanium at the top. He got the three strips off but as he was taking off the last one, his fingers became numb and his screwdriver fell from his finger.

The ray hit and he hugged the receptor tightly. The lightning passed through him and he cried out in pain. But it had been worth it. The solution was now contaminated.

* * *

><p>"What about that last Dalek then?" Martha asked as the three of them went back to the TARDIS.<p>

"It was a temporal shift. It could be anywhere in the universe. Anywhen too for that matter," the Doctor shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Martha said, knowing how much he hated those things.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Martha Jones, you were brilliant out there today," he said. "And we can't win every battle."

Martha nodded and smiled at both of them before retreating into her room. She still had questions. About Rose and the Bad Wolf but they could wait.

* * *

><p>"Just one," the Doctor said, his eyes galaxies away. "In the whole universe, just one."<p>

Rose kept a firm hold of his hand. They had both been shaken up at coming face to face with the Daleks again. And now the last Dalek in existence was somewhere out there in the universe.

"I had a chance," the Doctor murmured.

Rose turned her face to look at him questioningly. He smiled a bitter smile at her. "A long time ago. The Time Lords ordered me to destroy the Daleks before they could turn destructive. One whole species and they asked me to kill it."

"But you didn't," Rose said softly.

"Maybe I should have," he said. "It was a simple act. Touch two wires and no more Daleks."

"But you would never do that," Rose said.

"No?" he asked her bitterly. "I did destroy them. All of them. I time-locked the whole war and ripped it apart," he said harshly, tears falling from his eyes. "Everyone dead. Everyone burning," he cried, looking at his hands. "So much blood."

He could almost feel it all over again. The burning flesh and blood, screams and explosions as Gallifrey and everyone on and around it died, his own screams of madness as he felt his eighth body rip apart and slip into blackness. And then nothing. Just silence. Endless, painful silence.

He looked at his hand, almost seeing the blood on them again. He saw two soft, pale hands slip into them and his tears fell on them. Pure, beautiful touch of a goddess. He looked into her eyes. There was love, forgiveness and so much compassion. He didn't deserve any of it.

She touched her forehead to his. "Remember what Sarah Jane said?" she asked. "Pain and loss define us as much as love and happiness," she said. She pulled away and looked at him steadily. "You saved the universe. You always have. And no one has lost more than you and it's not fair. And I want to take all of your pain away but I can't. I wish I could," she sobbed.

"Don't cry," he pleaded, cupping her face. "Oh my Rose, please don't cry, my precious girl. You do take my pain away. You always have," he said. "Just promise to never leave me."

"I won't. I've made my choice and I'm never gonna leave you," she said, her voice so full of conviction that he almost believed it. But after so much loss, he had stopped hoping for any sort of lasting happiness.

Nevertheless, he smiled at Rose and kissed her with everything he had. Whatever time he got with her would have to be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, how was it? A bit sad ending, I know. But I recently watched 'Resurrection of the Daleks' which was a Peter Davison episode. It's also Tegan's last episode and the departure was so sad. I mean, it's right up there with Rose and Donna's departure from the TARDIS.**

**The weird thing is that none of the actors cry but it's one of the saddest moments ever. Especially when Tegan runs off and the Doctor yells desperately "Tegan! Not like this!" And she doesn't turn back. asdfghjlmnjdbchwdcbhvhfsa**

**Oh and in his fourth life, the Doctor was sent to Skaro to kill Daleks before they were created but he refused to do it. It's an amazing episode called 'Genesis of the Daleks'. Tom Baker was amazing in it!**

**So, I realised that the Doctor has always associated the Daleks with the most things he has lost and not just the war and he has all that guilt built up in him. So, yeah, that's my reason for the sad ending.**

**You might notice the many Classic Who stuff in my A/Ns and chapters and the thing is, I'm watching a lot of it. I've watched many episodes out of order but I actually started watching in order and now, I'm currently on the 'Marco Polo' serial of the First Doctor.**

**And if you haven't watched 'The Edge of Destruction' and 'The Brink of Disaster', please do. It's one of the freaking amazing episodes where there are no villains, no obvious danger but it manages to scare the crap out of you. Plus, it's sort of amusing to see the Doctor say that the TARDIS is a machine and doesn't have a mind of its own. Oh, how he's mistaken!**

**Anyway, I digress. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Up next, is 'The Lazarus Experiment' and the long-awaited conversation between Rose and Martha. Tune in for that on Sunday!**

**The teaser will be up on Tumblr by Friday or Saturday.**

**See you on Sunday!**

**Cheers x**


	32. Lazarus Rising

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews and favs and alerts and follows. You guys are just awesome!**

**Here's the new chapter, based on the events of 'The Lazarus Experiment'. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Link to Rose's outfits on profile. Once again, one of my favourite dresses.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'The Dream of a Normal Death' and 'Drowning Dry' from the Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lazarus Rising<strong>

"Here we are," the Doctor told Martha triumphantly. "End of the line."

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

"There's no place like..." he grinned and threw the doors open.

"Home," Martha finished. "Oh."

After seeing so many beautiful and terrible sights, she couldn't believe that she was back in her tiny flat. Everything felt unreal. She felt like a stranger in her own flat. The Doctor looked around her flat cheerfully, observing everything carefully.

"Well, I must be off then," he said.

"Is that it then?" she asked.

The Doctor looked confused but Martha ignored him and checked her phone. There was a message from her mother saying that her sister was on TV. Martha switched on her telly immediately.

_Tonight, I'm going to change what it means to be human._

The Doctor stared at the telly in confusion. _What was that supposed to mean? Why did it sound so ominous?_

He turned to Martha and smiled. "Did he just say he was going to change what it meant to be human?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, I hate this tux," he grumbled as he and Martha walked to the party. "Something bad always happens when I wear it. Rose calls it the Tuxedo of Doom."<p>

Martha grinned. "I think it suits you. Makes you look like James Bond," she said.

"James Bond?" he asked, pleased. "Really?"

Martha looked at her own dress. She had really made an effort to dress up. "What do you think of my clothes then?" she asked him.

"Oh brilliant!" he said exuberantly.

"Really? D'you think?" she asked, flattered.

Her smiled faltered when she saw him gazing at an old document in his hand. "The Declaration of Independence. Thought I'd lost it," he said, his attention diverted by the Declaration. He had helped write it of course. Not that he got any credit for it.

Martha tried not to look too disappointed as they arrived at the party, which had been in full swing before they arrived. They walked in and the Doctor looked around with a curious smile on his face. Martha recognised it immediately as his 'looking for Rose' face. It would usually be followed by delight if she was there and disappointment if she wasn't.

Martha marvelled at how quickly she had picked on his expressions. She was frustrated at herself for pining after someone who wasn't the slight bit interested in her. The Doctor and Rose were perfect together and she hated the petty jealousy she felt when she saw them together.

But she couldn't help it. She was only human after all.

However, this time, the Doctor's face showed neither delight nor disappointment. It was a new expression and Martha wondered why that expression made her feel like blushing even if he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were fixed on...oh.

It was lust. Pure, unadulterated lust. His eyes had darkened, his cheeks flushed, and his slightly parted lips gasped through his breaths. Martha followed his gaze and saw the woman who had reduced the genius Time Lord to a hormonal human being.

There she was, in a champagne coloured floor-length sequined gown, looking like a goddess among mortals. Martha noticed that the Doctor wasn't the only male looking at her like that. But he walked over to her and took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"My lady," he whispered as he brushed his lips against her knuckles.

She smiled widely. "My lord," she said, with a hint of tongue between her teeth.

"You look...ravishing," he said, trying to think of a word to cover it.

"Thank you," she said and fixed his bow tie by force of habit. "Breaking out the Tuxedo of Doom?" she asked, mischief glinting in her eyes.

"Martha said it made me look like James Bond," he said, with a hint of petulance in his voice.

Rose smiled alluringly before brushing her lips against his ear and whispering. "Mmm, definitely," she said.

He moaned low in his throat as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Let me make it through this party and we'll discuss this later on the TARDIS."

Rose laughed at the dark promise in his voice. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"Doctor, Rose, this is my mother, Francine Jones," Martha introduced.<p>

Francine Jones smiled tightly. "A Doctor of what exactly?"

"Oh, a lot of things," he answered cheerfully.

Francine nodded uncertainly as if surprised by his cheerfulness. "And Rose is your wife?"

Tish interrupted. "Mum, Lady Rose is a respected figure in society circles. She's the head of Bad Wolf Corporation," she said hurriedly.

"Oh," Francine said, appeased. "I'm afraid I haven't heard of Bad Wolf Corporation," she asked, still a bit suspicious.

"We mostly operate out of Norway," Rose lied smoothly, pinching the Doctor's side to keep him from asking questions in front of Martha's family.

"So what brings you out here?" Francine asked.

"The right events," Rose said coolly.

Francine nodded and knew when she had to back off. The tense atmosphere was interrupted by the arrival of Professor Richard Lazarus.

* * *

><p>"Something has gone wrong," the Doctor whispered to Rose as the machine began to spark. The two of them ran to the controls and managed to stabilise it enough.<p>

The machine stopped whirring and Professor Lazarus stepped out, de-aged. There was a stunned moment of silence before everyone burst into applause.

Rose and the Doctor merely looked at each other in horror.

* * *

><p>"Check the DNA," Rose said, holding out her hand.<p>

The Doctor took the sample from her hand, frowning as he remembered how blatantly Lazarus had been flirting with Rose. It was sickening to see. He scanned the DNA and watched it carefully.

"Hey," Martha said as she slipped into the lab. "What're you two up to?"

"It's mutating," the Doctor realised.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Lazarus's DNA. The experiment had many flaws that 21st century technology can't cope with," Rose explained.

"You mean, his DNA is changing?" Martha asked, horrified.

The Doctor nodded. "But changing into what?" he wondered.

* * *

><p>"Run! Get everyone out!" he told Martha and Rose.<p>

The two women ran back to the party as scorpion-like Lazarus chased the Doctor. "Get out!" Rose yelled at the guests.

"Oh nonsense, there's nothing dangerous here," a snobby woman snorted.

There was a loud crash as the scorpion-like creature walked in and started attacking people. Everyone began to clamber to the exits. Martha opened the exits using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and began to usher the guests out.

Rose turned to go back but Martha caught her arm. "I'll come with you," she said.

Rose shook her head. "Look after your family. We'll be fine. You're a doctor. Check for injuries on people," Rose advised her and hitched her dress up before running back inside.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," the Doctor cursed as he and Rose squeezed in tightly into the tiny chamber of the conversion machine. "You think we're safe?" Rose asked him.<p>

"Yeah," he said. "As long as..." he trailed off as the machine began to whir.

"You were saying," Rose said anxiously.

"I need my sonic screwdriver but I gave it to Martha," he groaned.

"Hold on, I have mine," Rose said.

"Where?" he asked, knowing she wasn't carrying a purse.

Rose looked pointedly at her cleavage and he blushed. "But I can't move my arms," she said.

"Which side?" he asked.

"Left," she answered.

He grinned slightly before slipping his fingers inside her dress. He fumbled slightly while Rose tried not to squirm but managed to pull out the sonic device from her dress. They both blushed slightly as he looked at the panel at their feet.

"This isn't going to be comfortable," he warned.

"Just do it," Rose said and the Doctor nodded before ducking his head under her dress so he could reach the panel. He fiddled with it and reversed the polarity of the neutron flow so that the machine would reflect energy rather than receive it.

"Hurry," Rose urged, trying to ignore his head between her legs.

"..Ime ase," he mumbled which Rose took to mean 'Give me a sec.'

The machine stopped and they both exhaled in relief. The Doctor glanced at the delicate gold sandals that she was wearing and grinned. He placed a kiss on her left ankle and grinned as she jumped slightly.

"Nice shoes," he remarked.

* * *

><p>"There's that crisis averted," Rose said as they walked out and Lazarus was carried out in the ambulance.<p>

"Hmm, yeah, shame about Lazarus though," he said as they walked up to Martha.

As soon as they had walked up to Martha and her family Francine slapped the Doctor straight across the cheek. Rose gasped as Martha yelled at her mother in disbelief. "Stay away from my daughter," she hissed and stalked off dragging Martha by her hand.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as she cradled his face.

He nodded. "What was all that about?" he asked rhetorically.

Rose smiled as she kissed his cheek and glared venomously at Francine. That woman had just made the list of people Rose wanted to avoid from now. She wondered how Martha had turned out so lovely. Her musings were interrupted by the ambulance stopping and the back showed that the paramedics were dead and Lazarus was gone again.

* * *

><p>"Dying is human nature," the Doctor said gently.<p>

"No, Doctor," Lazarus said. "Trying to survive is human nature," he argued.

"What do we do?" Rose asked in a low voice.

"Get him to the top. I have an idea," he whispered to her and Martha.

Martha squared her shoulders. "Hey, Lazarus. In the mood for some fresh meat?" she taunted.

Lazarus roared and Rose and Martha ran up the stairs. He transformed into the scorpion-like creature again and began to climb after them. The Doctor ran to the big organ and began playing.

Lazarus gave an anguished cry before turning back into human and then falling down to the altar. The Doctor stepped to him sadly.

"This is how the world ends," he whispered. "Not a bang but a whimper."

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose came back to Martha's place with her.<p>

"Nice flat," Rose grinned.

The Doctor smiled at Martha. "What'd you think? Another trip?" he asked.

"No," Martha said firmly. "I can't keep doing 'one more trip'."

"Okay," the Doctor said.

Martha nodded, trying not to show her disappointment. "I mean, it was fun. But I can't just be a guest, you know. So..."

"I said okay," the Doctor repeated and handed her a key. "Martha Jones, would you like to travel with me?"

Martha grinned brilliantly as she took the key and closed it tightly in her fist. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Martha had just finished unpacking in her new room and she headed to the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea. However, she wasn't expecting anyone to be in there. "Oh, hello," she said.<p>

Rose smiled at her. "Tea?" she offered.

"Sure, thanks," Martha smiled and sat down at the table. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Fixing the TARDIS," Rose answered as she passed her a cup of tea.

Martha nodded and sipped her tea in silence. Rose was absorbed in reading a book and Martha found herself staring at her. Bad Wolf, the Daleks had called her. What did that mean? And why did she and the Doctor meet in such a weird way?

"Something on your mind?" Rose asked her, putting down her book.

Martha had the grace to blush. "Just stuff," she said.

"About me?" Rose guessed.

Martha nodded. "Yes," she answered.

Rose smiled at her honesty. "Ask away. I'm surprised you held on this long," she said.

"I just didn't know if it was my place to ask," Martha said.

"Well, since you're gonna travel with the Doctor now, you might as well ask me whatever you want. 'Cos trust me, the Doctor isn't big on the whole caring and sharing thing," she smiled wryly.

Martha smiled in agreement. The Doctor played his cards very close to his chest. "So, why do you and the Doctor keep moving like this? He said that your timelines are mismatched. What does that mean?" Martha asked.

Rose sighed. "The Doctor and I met in the wrong order. Why, well, that's anybody's guess. In my original timeline, I'm with my Doctor. The one in his future," she explained.

"So, hold on, there are two Doctors?" Martha asked.

"No," Rose chuckled. "The same Doctor but at different points in his timeline." Martha still looked confused, so Rose tried a different explanation. "If we go back on your timeline, there'll be a Martha Jones at say, age 17. Or if we go in your future, there'll be a Martha Jones at age 40. But they are not different people to you. Just the same person at different point in your timeline."

Martha nodded in understanding. "So, you met the future Doctor first?"

"Yep," Rose answered.

"So, what are you doing in his past?" Martha asked.

"Well, when I met him in the future, he told me that he had known me in his past. Time isn't a straight line. It can twist and turn into different shapes," she explained. "So, if I didn't come back to his past, then both our timelines would fracture and time would collapse," she said.

Martha nodded as she realised the gravity of the situation. But it still hurt her head so she turned to the other matter that was niggling at her. "The Daleks called you 'Bad Wolf'," she began.

Rose smiled dryly. "That is my proper name," she said. "Rose is something that the Doctor calls me," she answered.

Martha nodded silently. She wanted to know more about it but something in Rose's tone implied that she wasn't going to share that particular aspect of her life.

"Anything else?" Rose asked.

Martha hesitated for a second before asking the final question. "And you and the Doctor are...?"

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Together," she answered.

"But you just said that when you met him, he knew you and you didn't. So, by that logic, when you came to his past, he didn't know you," she said.

Rose's face turned stony. It was a touchy subject for her and she didn't appreciate anyone intruding. "Is there a point to this?"

Martha wasn't to be discouraged. "So, are you and the Doctor together because you really love each other or because you have to be due to the timelines?"

Rose's eyes flashed and Martha wished she hadn't asked that question. Rose stood up and put her cup in the sink. "The Doctor and I are too complicated to explain," she said shortly. "Goodnight, Martha."

And she walked out, leaving Martha clutching her cup of now cold tea.

* * *

><p>"Shame about the dress," the Doctor said as Rose carefully peeled it off her body. "I liked it."<p>

"I did too," Rose said, looking at the tear in the fabric sadly.

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised with a grin.

"You?" Rose laughed. "Going shopping voluntarily?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked indignantly.

Rose laughed fondly as she unbuttoned his shirt gently. "You hate shopping," she said.

"Hmm, yeah," he said, kissing her neck as she pushed his shirt off. "But I love you."

Rose laughed which turned to a moan as he nibbled at her neck. "You're such a cheese sometimes," she teased.

He laughed. "You know, I meant to ask, why Norway?"

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Bad Wolf Corporation. Why based in Norway?" he asked.

"Darlig Ulv Starnden," she answered.

"Dalek?" he asked in confusion.

"Darlig," she corrected. "It's Norwegian for 'bad'. The place translates to Bad Wolf Bay," she smiled.

He laughed in delight. "Really?"

"Yep," she nodded.

"Your doing?" he asked her.

Rose winked playfully as she pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him. "What do you think?" she asked playfully, kissing him.

Suffice to say, there was a long time before either of them remembered the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So? How do you like it?**

**I know that the conversation between Rose and Martha leaves a lot to be desired but fear not. Can't reveal all my cards all at once. ;D ****The conversation will have consequences, trust me. When have I ever let you down? Don't answer that ;D**

**Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? The Bad Wolf Bay conversation, I really needed to remember it in a good light and not associate it with Doomsday for once.**

**Did you see the Avengers? It is awesome. I'm still a bit hungover from yesterday so if there are any mistakes from the final edit, please forgive me. In other news, I watched 'The Caves of Androzani'. That is one seriously amazing episode. It reminds me why I love Doctor Who so much.**

**So, the next chapter is '42'. Admittedly, not one of the best ones I've written but I'll let you be the judge of that. It'll be up on Wednesday and the teaser will go up on Tumblr on Monday or Tuesday. See you then.**

**Let me know how this one was.**

**Cheers x**


	33. Interlude: Reassurances

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Great response for the last chapter. This was originally going to be about '42' but I changed my mind and so you get an interlude. Initially, this was a flashback/flashforward but after I wrote it, the chapter became too long so I decided to split it in two. **

**Enjoy the interlude and the new chapter will be up on Sunday.**

**Songs for the chapter: River's Waltz from the Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong> Interlude: Reassurances<strong>

Back in her time, Rose was mulling over her conversation with Martha.

_Are you and the Doctor together because you really love each other or because you have to be due to the timelines?_

That had hurt, it truly had. The worst part was, Rose didn't have an answer to it. It was a logical question and Martha, for all her crush on the Doctor, was a logical person. It was a valid query and Rose had no answer to it.

Before she had started jumping to the past, if someone had asked her, she would have replied that the Doctor loved her regardless of timelines. She wouldn't even had to have thought about it. But the more she went back, the more she realised what a long path it had been to get there.

She had been naive to think that the Doctor would fall in love with her as easily as she did. Falling in love with the Doctor was the easiest thing she ever did. But as she grew up, she realised that for the Doctor, it wasn't that easy.

Even now, even when they were so close, she had moments of doubt. It only took a question from Martha to shake her belief in the love that the Doctor held for her. A part of her was scolding her for letting Martha get to her while the other reminded her that it was a valid question.

If it hadn't been for timelines, would she and the Doctor have fallen in love? Would they have met in the right order and had the same love that they had now? Or was their whole life just a manipulation of timelines?

A door slamming loudly broke her out of her reverie. River stomped into the room and sat down on the chair opposite Rose's in a huff. "That man," River snarled. "I told him to use the stabilisers and now, we're..." she trailed off when she caught a look at Rose. "Rose," she said, her voice softening. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rose answered morosely. "Did the Doctor refuse to use the stabilisers again?"

"Yes," River huffed. "He and John are convinced that the stabilisers are just blue boringers. Honestly."

Rose gave a small smile at that. "Well, you should have just hit the stabilisers when they weren't looking," she said.

River winked. "I did," she smirked. "Doesn't mean I'm not angry at their stupidity." Rose chuckled and River grinned back at her. "So, are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me," Rose answered.

River snorted. "Yeah, right, and I'm the bloody queen of Gaia."

"You are the bloody queen of Gaia," Rose reminded her. "You and John crashed there and they worship you both there remember?"

"Oh yeah," River nodded. "Forgot about that." She shook her head. "Stop changing the subject. Why do you look like someone killed your Barcelonan puppy?"

"River, I'm fine," Rose insisted. "Just some stress."

River looked speculatively at her. "Where are you now with the Doctor?" she asked. "Have you met Donna yet?"

"The first time, yes," Rose answered.

"So, he's travelling with Martha now," River guessed. Rose gave a non-committal shrug and River nodded. "You and Martha get along, okay?" she asked.

Rose rolled her eyes at River. "I know what you're doing. And I know, that you know, that Martha had a thing for the Doctor," she said.

River blushed slightly. "So, good, quit beating around the bush. Are you two gonna have a catfight?" she asked frankly.

Rose laughed. It was moments like these that reminded Rose that River was definitely Amy's daughter. "No, we're not going to fight. She just said something that's got me thinking," she said.

"What did she say?" River asked.

"She asked me something that I've always feared," Rose said. At River's questioning look, she continued. "Whether the Doctor and I are together because we love each other or because of timelines."

River stared at her for a full ten seconds before taking the magazine from Rose's hand and hitting her on the head with it. "Ow," Rose yelled and rubbed her forehead. "What was that for?"

"Being a stupid Mary-Sue," River said calmly. "You complete idiot, did you really doubt the Doctor?"

Rose glared at her. "I'm not doubting the Doctor. I'm just worried. He's so different when he's younger, River," she said.

River looked like she wanted to hit her with the magazine again but she sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose. I do know how different he was when he was younger. That doesn't mean he loves you any less."

"I'm not doubting the fact that he loves me, River," Rose said earnestly. "I just want to know why."

"You want to know why the Doctor loves you?" River asked.

Rose nodded and this time River did hit her again with the magazine. "Ow!" Rose yelled again. "Quit doing that."

"Because you are you," River said like it was absolute truth. "It wouldn't have mattered if you were human or Silurian or a bloody sea devil. You just have to be Rose and he would have fallen in love with you. Regardless of timelines, or alternate universes or altered selves, you and the Doctor would have always ended up together," she impassioned.

Rose shook her head. "You can't know that," she said.

"Oh, but I do," River said. "I'm a child of the TARDIS, sweetie. A part of vortex runs in me and there are so many altered timelines and universes and realities that always have you and the Doctor together."

Rose looked at the gold flecks shining in River's green eyes in awe. Rose couldn't see those timelines because no one can see their own timelines. But having River say that and knowing that she wouldn't lie about this, Rose felt oddly reassured.

"You and the Doctor are just meant to be, Rose," River said. "And not just because of some timelines."

Rose smiled at that and River grinned back at her. The contemplative silence was interrupted by a loud bang and two male voices cursing loudly in Gallifreyan.

Both Rose and River rolled their eyes in unison and stood up. "Which one do you think has got the worst burn?" River asked her as they started walking to the console room.

"John," Rose answered.

"Ten quid?" River asked.

"Done," Rose nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So? Did you like it?**

**I loved writing the banter between River and Rose. You might have observed that this River is different from the canon (duh!) and the reasons for that will be explained at the end of Series 3. **

**So, I know I promised I'd get you a full chapter but I split it so you get a nice interlude and a full chapter on Sunday. See you then!**

**Oh and one of my reviewers asked if I would take suggestions for Rose's outfits. Please feel free to send some in.**

**And I know I didn't post a teaser on Tumblr but this was quite last minute so sorry about that. I'll definitely post a teaser for the next chapter. **

**Cheers x**


	34. Burn With Me

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N I love you guys and your awesome response! You guys loved the interaction between Rose and River. It makes me more confident about what I have planned for the future of this fic.**

**Onwards with the next! This is based on the events of '42'. I admit, this is not one of my better chapters. I feel a bit dissatisfied with how its turned out but honestly, bear with me through this. **

**And we get Human Nature/Family of Blood next which I absolutely adore. So, sorry and thanks.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on my profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: All the Strange, Strange Creatures and Drowning Dry from the Doctor Who Soundtrack and Type 40 by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Burn With Me<strong>

"Did you land us in the middle of a hot spring again?" Martha asked the Doctor as they stepped out.

"That was one time," he protested petulantly. "And I landed us on a small island."

"In the middle of a hot spring," Martha reminded him again.

"To be fair it wasn't exactly a spring. More like a lake," they heard Rose say.

Martha almost gasped in shock. "Where did you come from?" she asked, trying to calm her racing heart.

Rose smiled slightly. "The TARDIS landed right in front of me," she said.

The Doctor grinned. "So, guessing this isn't a vacation spot," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

Rose laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm pretty sure it's a spaceship," she said. "They could turn down the heat though," she said.

The three of them walked out on what appeared to be the main deck.

"Hold it right there!" someone said. A man stood there, pointing a gun at them.

"Oh, hello," the Doctor said cheerfully, even as he had a wary eye on the gun.

"How'd you get here?" the man asked them.

"Oh we just sort of landed," the Doctor said.

The man looked dubious but then spoke into his comm. "Captain, you might want to see this."

* * *

><p>"So, 42 minutes, huh?" Rose asked, looking at the sun.<p>

"Yeah, so unless you have a way out for us," Kath McDonnell, the Captain said.

The Doctor grimaced. The enclosure where the TARDIS was, had reached 3000 degrees. His ship would survive. She was brilliant after all. But there was no way, anyone would be able to get to it.

"Plan B," he said, trying not to let his doubts and despair show. "We need to restart the engines and steer us away."

"Everything is wrecked," Riley said.

"What about auxiliary controls?" the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, every ship has auxiliary controls," she said.

"It's at the front of the ship. It's locked behind 29 coded doors," Kath explained.

"Can't you override it?" Martha asked.

"No," the third person, Scannell, who had come in answered. "It's all dead-lock sealed. There's no way."

"Oh come now, defeated before you even started," the Doctor admonished.

"Who's got the passwords?" Rose asked.

"They're randomly generated," Kath answered.

"Then, get to work, Riley," Rose said, looking at the young man.

"Uh, it's a two person job," Riley said sheepishly.

"Well then," the Doctor said. "Martha, Riley, get to work," he said. "Rose, Kath, help me in here."

Martha nodded as she went with Riley. "Oi!" the Doctor called and she turned around. "Be careful," he told her.

Martha smiled and nodded before following Riley.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him?" Rose asked Abi.<p>

"I don't know," Abi said. "Korwin, open your eyes, I need to check you."

"How long has he been like this?" Rose asked as Korwin thrashed around, screaming in pain.

"Ashton just brought him in," Abi answered.

Rose turned to Ashton. "What happened?"

"He just went mad and started destroying the ship," Ashton said.

Rose nodded. "Sedate him," she told Abi and scanned him with her screwdriver. "High temperature, unusual readings," she murmured. "Put him in the stasis chamber and keep his temperature regulated," she told Abi. "Have you done a scan?"

She nodded. "Just doing them. But I don't know what this is."

Rose nodded and frowned. There had to be a reason for the weird energy fluctuations.

* * *

><p>"So, why all the locked doors?" Martha asked Riley as they kept going.<p>

"In case of a hijack," Riley grinned. "We got drunk one night and made up the questions."

Martha smiled anxiously at it. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing. And the constant reminder about the impact time was not encouraging her every much. She knew that the Doctor and Rose functioned very well under circumstances like these but she wasn't used to it. At least, not yet.

"Uh, who had the most number ones? Elvis or the Beatles?" Riley asked.

Martha pressed the comm. "Doctor, who had the most number ones? Elvis or the Beatles?"

"Uh, Elvis. No Beatles. No! Wait, um," he paused.

Martha huffed. "Never mind, I'll ask Rose. Rose, you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Rose's voice came in.

Martha repeated the question. "Elvis," Rose answered. She had read up on twentieth century music after their failed trip to see Elvis back in 1953.

"Thanks Rose, you're a peach," Martha said as Riley entered it and they went to the next chamber.

* * *

><p>After learning of Abi's death, the Doctor and Rose were frantically trying to understand the source of infection that had affected both Korwin and Ashton.<p>

"Rose, Doctor, any news?" Martha asked over the comm.

"Martha, keep going," Rose said, trying not to sound as worried as she felt. "And keep a lookout for Korwin or Ashton."

"Okay," Martha answered but she and Riley stopped dead when they saw Ashton coming towards them.

"Burn with me," he hissed.

"What the hell?" Riley said.

"RUN!" Martha cried.

The two of them ran down the corridor and into a small room. Riley closed the door and they both waited. "Do you think he's gone?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," Riley said.

There was a hissing noise and the room they were in, began to move. They weren't in a room. It was an escape pod and they were being jettisoned right into the sun.

"DOCTOR! ROSE!" Martha cried banging on the glass.

"It's no use," Riley said, in a defeated voice.

"Martha!" the Doctor's panicked voice came in over the comm. "What's wrong?"

"We're trapped in an escape pod, which is being jettisoned into the sun," Martha said frantically.

Rose and the Doctor took one look at each other and ran down the corridor to area 17. Their hearts went cold when they saw Martha and Riley trapped inside as the pod moved away slowly.

"Oh God," Rose whispered.

"I'll save you," the Doctor said. "I'll save you."

* * *

><p>"The wonder of space travel," Riley muttered as they slowly moved towards the sun. "The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you."<p>

Martha gave a bitter smile at that. Was it just two days ago that she was pleased that the Doctor had asked her to come aboard the TARDIS as a fulltime companion? She sighed as she sat back. But she knew it in her heart that he or Rose would come. They always did.

"They'll come for us," she said firmly.

"Who will?" Riley asked.

"Rose and the Doctor," she said. "I believe in them." And she did. With all her being.

* * *

><p>"Be careful out there," Rose told him as she helped him with his spacesuit.<p>

The Doctor nodded grimly. "I'll get her back," he said.

"I know you will," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded and then stepped out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor let out a strangled yell as he felt the sun trying to take over his mind. "Rose," he cried hoarsely. "Rose..."<p>

Martha held his shoulders firmly. "Doctor, hold on. Rose is getting here," she said, feeling helpless.

"Burn with me," he hissed. "NO!" he yelled, turning his head away. "Rose...need Rose," he mumbled.

"Martha," Rose said as she ran in. Martha sighed in relief.

"Rose, the Doctor, it's in his mind," Martha said.

"Rose," the Doctor said. "Burn with me," he screamed.

"Go and empty the fuel tank," Rose told Martha as she ran over to the Doctor.

Martha hesitated but Rose looked at her sharply. "Go," she ordered.

Casting a last desperate look at the Doctor, Martha ran out.

"It's burning me," the Doctor sobbed. "BURN!"

"Doctor," Rose said softly, cradling his face. "Look at me," she coaxed.

"No," he cried. "I can't. It'll kill you."

"Look at me, Doctor," Rose pleaded. "Open your eyes. Let's burn together," she said softly.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, holding back whimpers. Rose turned his face towards her and kissed his eyelids. "Just a peek. Trust me please," she begged softly.

The Doctor hesitated but opened his eyes slightly and gasped loudly. Rose's eyes were blazing golden. He nearly forgot about the sun burning his mind as he stared into the abyss of her eyes. "How does it feel, my love?" she asked him, subtly pulling the sun's energy away from his mind, keeping him transfixed in her eyes.

"So beautiful," he murmured. It was like looking into the untempered schism again. Except instead of running, he wanted to keep looking at her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered that he was supposed to be burning but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

Rose smiled as all the energy of the sun left his mind. She felt the burn in her mind but it was mild. She would get a slight headache but that was it. She had once held the whole of time vortex in her head. A small measly little sun was not going to burn her mind.

Rose blinked and the spell was broken. The Doctor gasped and stumbled back in shock. "How?" he asked her.

Rose smiled as she rubbed her head. "Well, couldn't stand you seeing in pain, I suppose," she smiled, trying not to let her pain show on her face. Okay, so it wasn't so much a mild headache as a migraine.

But the Doctor wasn't fooled. He crushed her in his arms, still trembling with the near-miss. He still couldn't believe she had actually pulled the sun's energy out of his head and into hers. How many ways was she going to save him?

Rose sagged in relief when she felt the sun leave her head. Martha must have got them to empty the fuel tank. She smiled at the Doctor and then promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be okay?" Martha asked the Doctor.<p>

The Doctor nodded as he sat by her bedside. "Yeah, she should wake up soon," he said.

Martha nodded and hesitated for a second before asking the question on her mind. "You really love her, don't you?" she asked, recalling his desperate screams as he cried for Rose.

The Doctor moved his eyes from Rose to Martha and she had to gasp at the emotion swirling in his dark eyes. He nodded softly and Martha smiled at him in comfort. "She told you about timelines, didn't she?" he asked her.

"Yes," Martha answered cautiously, wondering how much Rose had told him about their conversation.

The Doctor seemed to read her face. "She didn't tell me," he said. "She just knows that I would have never told you."

"Why?" Martha asked, wondering if he didn't trust her.

The Doctor gave a small smile. "We never told anyone and it's been just the two of us for a while now," he said.

"I thought you said you've travelled with people before," Martha said.

"That was before," he said. "Before the war."

Martha nodded. "What happens when your timelines match up?" she asked curiously.

The Doctor gave a small smile. "I have absolutely no idea," he answered.

"And that scares you?" Martha guessed.

The Doctor frowned and turned his eyes on Rose's unconscious form. "Yes," he admitted, so softly that Martha wondered if she had imagined it.

For a few seconds, the silence stretched around them painfully. Finally, Martha nodded and feeling slightly awkward, she turned to go. "Goodnight, Doctor," she said.

The Doctor nodded, not moving his eyes from Rose. He stroked her hair and tried to feel their psychic link. It was there; peaceful and reassuring and it calmed him instantly. "I love you, you crazy, wonderful woman," he said and kissed her forehead.

He ran a hand over her cheek. So delicate but so much stronger than him. His defender, his protector, his Rose.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly at him. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," he choked. She lay there with so much love and trust in her eyes. He could only think of one thing to say. "Don't leave me."

Rose frowned and held out her arms. "Never," she promised.

The Doctor gave a small sob and burrowed himself in her arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she felt his tears wet her neck.

"I have got you," she said. "And I won't let you go."

And she meant it. It would take the whole universe to fall apart to take her away from her Doctor and him from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there is that. Hope it wasn't too awful. **

**For those of you disappointed with Rose and Martha not interacting in this episode, bear with me. The next few chapters will be tense. I really wanted Martha and the Doctor to talk but then again that's about all the talking that you can get the Doctor to do.**

**So, the next chapter will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**See the new shiny purple review button? Click it! You know you want to...**

**Cheers x**


	35. Being Human

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Thanks for all the love on the last chapter. You guys enjoyed it even if I was nervous about it. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Here is the long-awaited "Human Nature" and "Family of Blood" two-parter. I'll be splitting this into two, so here is part 1. Slight M warning in this chapter.**

**Have fun with it. I know I did. ;D**

**Songs for the chapter: "Only Martha Knows" and "Mr. Smith and Joan" from the Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong> Being Human<strong>

"_Martha, did they see you?"_

"_What?"_

"_But did they see you?"_

"_I...I don't know."_

"_Martha, you have to do exactly as I say...'cos it all depends on you."_

John Smith awoke with a start. That strange dream again. This was probably the sixth time he had dreamt that in the month that he had been at Farringham. He groaned slightly as he rubbed his eyes. The door opened and his maid bustled in.

"Good morning, Mr. Smith," she said as she opened the drapes and set his breakfast tray down.

"Good morning, Martha," he said politely as he grabbed his dressing gown and tied it around himself. "I had that dream again," he told her.

"Really?" she asked, sounding amused. "What did the Doctor do this time?"

John smiled. Martha wasn't half bad. At least, she didn't think he was loony. "You were there this time," he said. "As my companion."

"Now, I am really sure it was a dream," she joked. "A housemaid as a teacher's companion?" she asked, her tone implying the ridiculousness of the situation.

He laughed and nodded. He perused the newspaper with a slight frown and Martha knew herself to be excused. After a month of being his maid, she had gotten used to his habits.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Jenny asked Martha as they scrubbed the floors.<p>

"Hear what?" Martha asked.

"There's a new Matron in school. Nurse Redfern, the old Matron, said her old mother was ill and left for two months. The new Matron is causing quite an uproar," Jenny gossiped.

Martha's ears pricked up. "Uproar? Why?"

"Well, she's a pretty old thing, innit? Turning all the heads, she is," Jenny said. "All young and blonde."

The phrase caught her attention. Young and blonde. Of course, who else?

* * *

><p>Martha knocked on the new Matron's door. "Come in," the voice was muffled through the thick door.<p>

Martha walked in and saw the familiar figure bent over some medical supplies. She looked up and smiled at Martha. "Hello, Martha," she said.

Martha gave a small smile. "Hello, Rose."

"Come in. Shut the door," Rose said.

Martha obeyed and then was surprised out of her mind when Rose hugged her. "Thank you," Rose whispered.

"What for?" Martha asked in confusion as she pulled back.

"Looking after the Doctor," Rose said, like it was obvious. "He's got you working as a housemaid?" she asked indignantly.

After a month of being treated quite horribly, the support was a welcome relief to Martha. She collapsed into a chair and Rose looked sympathetically at her. "It's not so bad," Martha protested feebly.

"Nonsense," Rose said. "I'm having a few words with him once he is himself," she said. "I'll make us some tea."

"Rose, you don't have to," Martha said.

"Of course I do," she said. "Housemaid in 1913 is not one of the better eras to be in. They must have been driving you like anything."

The genuine concern in her voice touched Martha. Ever since their conversation after Lazarus, they had both been slightly cool around each other. It was as if they were waiting to see which one of them would break first and start the blowout. But, right now, seeing her worry over her and defending her was definitely surprising to Martha. Just as Martha felt she had figured her out, Rose would go up and surprise her and leave her head spinning.

"Here, drink it," Rose said as she handed her a cup.

"Thanks," Martha said as she sipped the tea.

"Do you want to go back to the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"What?" Martha asked.

"I'm here now and if you wanted, you could go back and stay on the TARDIS till this is over," Rose said.

Martha was sorely tempted to say yes and go back to the TARDIS. She would have her own room, nice food, she wouldn't have to do any chores and she could read and watch movies all day for the next two months. It would be a nice vacation.

But then she remembered the Doctor's recorded message. He had rattled off a list of instructions and the last thing he had said was '_Thank you, Martha.'_ How could she let him down?

She shook her head. "I will be fine," she told Rose. She tried to ignore the part of the brain that reminded her of the thing that the Doctor said after he had thanked her.

_If Rose shows up, do everything she says._

* * *

><p>Mr. Smith finished his classes for the day. He was exhausted to say the least. The boys had been restless the whole day and John knew the reason for that. The new Matron. Everywhere he went, from the staff to students to the servants, everyone was talking about her.<p>

Nurse Tyler, who was supposedly young, beautiful and very much not married. John was intrigued but that was it. It was hardly any reason to get worked up over. He briefly wondered why the Headmaster had hired her. Having a young, pretty, unattached woman near boys this age was just asking for trouble.

Still, the polite thing to do would be to introduce himself to her. And maybe he would know what the big deal about her was.

He walked by the nurse's quarters and saw that her door was slightly ajar. He peeked in cautiously and caught a glimpse of golden hair.

"_Doctor," she moaned as his hands tangled in her golden hair, twisting and pulling gently as their mouths joined in a passionate kiss._

John gave a gasp at that. He had never had such a vision before. He felt himself blush and was slightly ashamed. He hadn't even seen Nurse Tyler yet and he was comparing her to the girl in his dreams. He gave himself a slight shake and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," a sweet voice called. John felt his hearts hammer. _Heart,_ he corrected mentally, wondering why he thought of them in plural. Must be a side effect from his dreams as the Doctor.

He pushed the door open and looked at the woman standing there. This time, his heart did plummet and his mouth went dry. It was _her._ The girl in his dreams. Rose.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked at her in confusion.

She smiled and he had to stifle a gasp at that. She was beautiful. "You said Rose," she said.

_Oh God_, he hadn't even realised that he had spoken out loud. She was probably thinking he was a complete moron. "Have we met before?" she asked him.

"No," he said, finally forming an articulate word.

"Oh," she said and looked oddly disappointed. "It's just that you called me Rose."

"Yes, I do apologise for that," he said, finally getting back his bearings.

"Why would you apologise?" she asked with genuine curiosity. "It is my name, after all."

"It is?" he asked, feeling his eyes bug out. What were the chances of that happening?

She smiled at him as if trying to figure him out. "It seems rather unfair that you know who I am but I have no idea who you are," she said and there was just a hint of teasing in her voice.

John blushed. "I am John, John Smith," he stammered out, feeling like an utter fool.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith," she smiled. "I am Rose Tyler, the new Matron."

"Of course, nice to meet you, Matron," he said.

"You can call me Rose," she said. "I really don't mind, Mr. Smith."

He returned her smile shyly. "Well then I must insist you call me John."

"Alright, John," Rose smiled.

He stared at her for a full ten seconds and she blushed under his gaze. He cleared his throat and hastily apologised for embarrassing her. "Oh, not at all," she said.

"Well," he said, knowing that he was in her room for far too long. Not knowing what else to say, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Welcome to Farringham."

* * *

><p>Later that night, John wanted to kick himself. He had made an utter fool of himself in front of the Matron today. <em>Rose<em>, he corrected. Perfect name for her. Beautiful, delicate but sharp.

He remembered her lovely smile and the pink blush and felt himself get flustered. He closed his eyes and remembered the Doctor's Rose.

"_I love you," he said as he kissed her neck._

"_I love you too," she gasped as his kisses trailed down her body. Her flush went from her lovely cheeks to her slender neck to even lower._

John sat up bolt upright and shook his head. It wasn't right. He shouldn't be thinking about her, like this. She was so pure, innocent and he was not being a gentleman. He pulled out his journal and traced his finger over the sketch of Rose that he had drawn weeks ago.

It must have been fate for the girl of his dreams to actually meet him. John smiled as he shut his journal with a click. He had met the girl of his dreams and he was going to make her his. Starting tomorrow, he was going to court one Miss Rose Tyler.

* * *

><p>John walked out of his room, balancing a whole pile of books in his arms. He couldn't see a thing in front of him. Like a clumsy idiot, he ran into someone and the books clattered to the floor.<p>

"Oh dear," she said and John saw that the person he had bumped into was none other than Rose.

"Sorry," he said, blushing as he knelt down with her and began to gather the books.

"No, I'm afraid it was my fault, Mr. Smith," she said. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Not at all. The books were making it rather difficult to see," John said as he smiled at her. "And I told you to call me John."

"Yes of course, John," she said as they finished picking up those books and stood up.

John stared at her. She was beautiful. Her youthful pink face was fresh and flushed, her rather unusual golden brown eyes shone with delight and something else and her smile was mesmerising. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and she was dressed in her nurse's clothing. But even the drab clothing couldn't stop the radiating beauty that shone from her.

She cleared her throat and he snapped out of his musings and realised that he had been staring far too long than was acceptable at her. "I appear to be holding your books," she said.

He blushed hotly as he realised that he had handed all his books to her while he himself stood there empty handed like a lemming. "Ah yes," he said. "So you do." He tried to take the pile but it was proving rather difficult.

"Why don't you just take the ones on top?" she suggested.

"Perfect, yes," he said, like it was the best idea in the universe. "Division of labour."

Rose smiled at him as they began to walk. "Where do these need to be taken?" she asked him.

"To the library," he said and then remembered that he was supposed to court her. He cleared his throat nervously and stepped in front of her. She looked questioningly at him. "Uh, Rose," he began. "I hope I don't sound too forward in saying this but..."

"Stairs," she interrupted.

"What?" he asked as he rocked back on his heels.

"Stairs!" she said and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>John hissed as she fixed his head wound. "Oh stop it," she chided. "I have boys making less fuss than this."<p>

"It hurts," he protested, trying to ignore her soft fingers in his hair.

"_You have great hair," she said, running her fingers through it._

_He moaned and closed his eyes at the sensation. She leaned forward and bit his lip playfully and then soothed it by sucking it into her mouth._

_His moan became louder as his tongue entered her sweet mouth. She gripped his hair tighter and he pushed her against the wall..._

"Does it hurt less now?" she asked and he snapped out his daydream, thanking the lord that she couldn't see his face. He was blushing like a tomato.

"Ye...Yeah," he stammered.

"_Rose!" he whined. "It hurts!"_

"_Well, you shouldn't have hit her with the mallet again. You know she hates it," Rose said simply._

"_She didn't have to throw me down and shock me as well. It hurts," he whined._

"_Should I kiss it better?" she asked him teasingly and the Doctor pouted._

"_Yes," he nodded._

"_Where does it hurt?"_

_He pointed at his head. She kissed his forehead. He pointed at his cheek. She smiled and kissed it. He grinned cheekily as he pointed at his wrist. She picked up his hand and placed a lingering kiss there. His eyes darkened as he pointed at his throat. She kissed his Adam's apple and gave it a quick nip. He pointed at his lips and she captured them with her own._

"You should be more careful," Rose told him.

He was about to reply when the door opened and Martha burst in. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Martha, it is hardly appropriate to burst into your master's study without knocking," John admonished.

Rose looked at Martha in apology as she went outside and knocked. She came back inside, looking decidedly angry. "It was a minor fall," Rose said. "Nothing too bad."

"Did you check for a concussion?" Martha asked.

"Martha!" John said in reproach. "Nurse Tyler is a perfectly good nurse and she doesn't need a housemaid to ask her insolent questions."

"I really don't mind," Rose said, biting her lip and silently apologising to a fuming Martha.

"Yes sir," she said through gritted teeth. "Sorry sir."

John nodded and then waved dismissively at Martha. She turned to go back but not before she heard him ask Rose to go with him to the village the next day.

* * *

><p>John showed Rose his journal. "It sounds rather incredible, doesn't it?" he asked her.<p>

Rose smiled. "That doesn't mean it can't be true," she said.

John blushed deeply and wondered if it would be moving too fast if he asked her to marry him right now. "Ye...yes well," he stammered as she turned the page and came to a sketch of herself.

She gasped. "Is that me?" she asked him, almost breathlessly.

He looked at her carefully to gauge if she was angry. But she looked intensely fascinated. "Yes, I dreamt of this woman that the Doctor loves," he said blushing heavily as he answered.

"He loves her?" she asked him in an oddly soft voice, looking at the sketch.

He nodded. "Her name was Rose too," he said, now sure that she wasn't running away. "A huge coincidence, is it not?"

"Maybe it was just fate," Rose said and blushed a lovely pink. She hadn't meant to say it loud.

John inhaled sharply. He gazed at her in wonder. Rose blushed brighter and he smiled back tenderly at her.

* * *

><p>Rose looked through John Smith's journal in wonder. She had been rather surprised by how much of his subconscious had manifested itself into his dreams. That explained his reaction when he had first seen her. He looked like he had seen a ghost.<p>

She had way too much fun teasing him though. John Smith lacked the cockiness of the Doctor but his shy, sweet demeanour reminded Rose of those precious unguarded moments with the Doctor that he didn't share with anyone else but her.

She could see the Doctor in John Smith and John Smith in the Doctor. And so, she felt no guilt in accepting his invitation to go to the village with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that is all for now. The next part will be up on Sunday.**

**So, did you like it? I know I did. Review and let me know how this was.**

**Up next, we see more Rose and John Smith and the final blowout between Rose and Martha. Their interaction in this chapter was quite mild but can you guess what the catalyst will be?**

**In other news, I posted a new one-shot called 'See the Future". It's a Five/Rose, Nine/Rose story and could be canon. Do check it out and I would love any feedback on it.**

**The second half of this two-parter will be up on Sunday. See you then.**

**Cheers x**


	36. John Smith

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N You guys are the best! The reviews for the last chapter blew my mind. And we crossed 300 reviews! You guys are so brilliant. Fantastic! Molto bene! You get the point.**

**Anyway, Part 2 of Human Nature/Family of Blood. We get to see how the adventure ends plus a showdown between Rose and Martha.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'Smith's Choice' and 'Just Scarecrows to War' from the Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. I prefer the red one but you can pick the blue if you like it better.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>John Smith<strong>

The next day found Rose and John walking down to the village arm-in-arm. The cold wind whipped around them and a slight drizzle with the promise of a later storm permeated the air.

"So, where are you from?" Rose asked, wanting to know more about his back story created by the TARDIS.

"I was born in this small village. It's gone now. My father Sidney was a watchmaker and my mother Verity was a nurse," he said.

Only Rose's sharp ears registered the detached tone in his voice. A stranger would have missed it. They came across a slightly crooked scarecrow. "Ah," he said and walked over to fix it.

"Where did you learn to draw?" she asked him, knowing that the truth was more likely to slip out when he was occupied.

"Gallifrey," he answered absently and Rose managed to cover her shock but barely.

"Is that in Ireland?" she asked him lightly.

He looked confused. "Must be."

The thunder rumbled over head and he looked at Rose with a familiar spark in his eyes. "Run."

* * *

><p>"Oh, blimey, I don't think I have run like that in a while," Rose said, her face flushed and bright.<p>

John looked adoringly at her. "I'd like to draw you," he said suddenly.

Rose looked surprised but flattered. "I'd like that," she said softly.

He smiled and took her hand and led her to his room. He made her sit on the sofa and took out a notepad and several fountain pens. He began to sketch quietly, glad for an excuse to just keep staring at her. He could hardly believe she was real. He was so afraid that anytime now he was going to wake up and find that this was all an elaborate dream.

Gentle strokes of the pen on paper and their own breathing were the only sounds in the room as a storm raged outside. John wet his finger to smooth the ink on the paper and then looked at the sketch. Somehow it didn't do her beauty justice but it still made his hearts race. Heart, he corrected again.

Rose hadn't said a word, but she gasped when she saw the drawing. "Good lord," she whispered. "I'm afraid your drawing exaggerates."

"Of course it doesn't," he said, sitting next to her. "If anything, it underwhelms your beauty," he whispered, moving closer.

Rose looked at him through wide eyes which fluttered shut when his lips brushed hers tentatively. He pulled away immediately, thinking he had overstepped his bounds. Rose closed the distance again and her kiss was more passionate.

It wasn't the passionate kiss that they usually shared. Not even close; but she didn't want to scare him off by being too aggressive. She needn't have worried. Once he was sure that she was receptive to his advances, he had no trouble deepening the kiss.

A quiet moan escaped his lips and a hand cupped her cheek lovingly. The door burst open and they sprang apart as if zapped by electricity.

"Martha!" he yelped angrily.

"Sorry," Martha apologised. One look at them and she was sure of what they were doing. She rushed back out and closed the door behind her. Even as a human, he fell in love with her. Martha felt her heart break all over again.

* * *

><p>Later, Rose was in her chambers, getting ready to go to the village dance when Martha burst into her room.<p>

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"What're you doing, Rose?" Martha asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Rose asked.

"The Doctor is not himself. You shouldn't be leading him on like this," she said.

Rose turned around and glared at her. "Excuse me?" she asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Martha glared back coldly. "He's not the Doctor. He's some poor human man who has fallen in love with you. And you are just going to have to kill him in a few months."

"You think I don't know that?" Rose snapped angrily. "But I'd rather be the one at fault than let him fall in love with some poor unsuspecting human whose heart he will later break."

"You didn't even give him a chance to do that. You just waltzed in here and he fell for you. I had been with him for a month and he didn't even notice me," Martha said, sounding close to tears.

Rose looked ready to burst but then gave a resigned sigh and sat down. "I know," she said, sounding far too tired. "But it is not my fault, Martha."

Martha sat down and wiped her tears. "I know it's not. It's just...sometimes I feel like all I am to him is your shadow," she admitted.

"Don't think that," Rose said. "Ever. You are a brilliant woman, Martha Jones."

Martha snorted without humour. "I just admitted to being in love with the man you love and you are comforting me," she said. "No wonder he loves you."

Rose chuckled. "Oh believe me, I can be as selfish and petty as the next person. But with the Doctor, I realised a long time ago that people falling in love with him was a part of life."

"How do you deal with it?" she asked.

"It's not for me to deal with," Rose said. "I love the Doctor very much and sometimes if letting him go was the right thing, I have done that. Believe me, Martha, there have been times that I have doubted the future. Doubted the Doctor. But I know, that whatever may happen, I will always make sure he is fine and I will always love him."

Martha nodded and stared into Rose's ancient eyes. She looked older than the Doctor when she admitted it. "I'm sorry," Martha said.

Rose smiled. "You don't have to be," she said.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"We carry on," Rose said. "For him."

"Yeah," Martha agreed. "For him."

* * *

><p>"You look...wonderful," he said, looking at Rose.<p>

Which was the understatement of the century in his eyes. She was magnificent; so beautiful, so alluring.

"I'm glad you invited me to the village dance," Rose said brushing aside a blonde strand away from her eyes.

"I'm glad you accepted," he smiled, offering his arm.

Rose took it and they walked the short distance to the village hall. They tipped the man at the entrance and went inside. "Gentlemen, kindly lead your ladies in a traditional waltz."

"Can you dance?" Rose asked him, wondering if his clumsy physiology had inherited the Doctor's perfect moves.

"I don't know," he answered before the music started and he started leading in perfect synchronisation.

Rose smiled in delight. "Well, apparently you can," she said cheerfully.

He held her as closely as was possible without being scandalous. But somehow he felt like it wasn't close enough. He wanted to lose himself in her. They were interrupted as Martha rushed up to them.

"Martha," Rose said, surprised.

"Where's the watch?" she demanded of John.

"What watch?" John asked in confusion. "Martha, it is inappropriate to burst in here like this."

Martha growled in frustration. "My god, you're stupid," she said and turned to Rose. "They've found him."

Rose looked alarmed. "We have to leave," she said urgently.

"Rose, surely you don't believe this nonsense about some watch and the Doctor. It's just a story," he protested.

Too late. Three people burst in. One of them grabbed Martha and the other grabbed Rose. "Choose, Time Lord," Father of Mine growled. "Your friend or your lover?"

* * *

><p>Martha grabbed the gun and turned it on Mother of Mine. "Rose, get him out."<p>

Rose grabbed John's arm and marched him out. "Rose, what is going on?" he asked.

"John," Rose said seriously. "Trust me, please."

"But," he protested.

Rose placed a finger on his lips. "I'll explain but let's get out of here first," she promised.

"Back to the school," he said.

"No," Rose shook her head. "Too dangerous."

"Rose, we have to warn them," he said.

"They want you. You'll only endanger them if you go there," she said rationally.

"Then what are we meant to do?" he all but yelled at her.

Rose didn't flinch. "Come on, I know a safe place."

* * *

><p>"How did you know this place would be empty?" John asked Rose as they sat inside the Cartwright.<p>

"Lucy Cartwright was the little girl at the dance," Rose said. "I just figured that whoever took over her body must have killed her family too."

"Kill?" John demanded. "Rose, what is going on?"

Rose opened her mouth but there was a slight noise. Rose jumped to her feet and peered outside. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Martha along with a student from the school. Timothy, Rose remembered.

"Martha, why did you bring him?" Rose asked as she let them in.

"He's got the watch," Martha said.

* * *

><p>"So, what you're saying is that the Doctor is real," John said in disbelief.<p>

"Yes, he was being hunted by the Family so he disguised himself as a human," Martha explained.

"And what about me then?" he demanded angrily. "I just die?"

Rose bit her lip at the pain in her voice. "It's not like that," she said weakly.

"And you," he said turning to her. "You knew this whole time! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" Rose asked, tearfully.

"Why did you pretend you loved me?" he demanded.

"I didn't pretend," Rose said. "I do love you, John."

"Then why are you killing me? We could give them the watch and we could run away. You and me," he said, grabbing her shoulders eagerly.

Rose stared at his wild eyes quietly "Martha, Tim, give us a minute," she said softly.

Martha looked questioningly at Rose but then nodded and left with Timothy in tow. Rose sighed and turned to John. John gave a sob and buried his face in her neck. Rose fought back tears as she stroked his head and soothed him.

"Why do I have to be him?" he asked. "Am I not enough?"

"Of course you are. But don't you see?" she asked him earnestly. "We don't get to be that selfish."

"What if I want to be selfish?" he asked angrily.

Rose looked at him tenderly. "The man I love is never selfish," she said confidently.

"You're in love with the Doctor, not me," he hissed.

"No, I mean the man in front of me," she said, without flinching, which was a huge effort.

"Does the Doctor love you as much as I do?" he asked her, holding her face lovingly.

Rose smiled. "He once told me that he loves me more than anyone in this universe," she said.

"I don't want to die," he said, sounding scared.

"You won't die," Rose said. "Aren't you tired of living a lie?"

John paused thoughtfully and then nodded. "Give me the watch."

Rose smiled and gave him the fob watch. As soon as their hands joined over the watch, they both gasped.

_John and Rose getting married surrounded by friends and family._

_The two of them cuddled up in each others' arms in front of the fireplace._

_The birth of their first child. John holding their baby girl as Rose smiled at them, tired but glowing._

_A day in the park with their blonde-haired daughter swinging between them as two brown-haired boys ran ahead of them._

_John, old and wrinkled, on his deathbed, holding Rose's equally old and wrinkled hand. "Are they safe?" "Yes."_

He gasped as they pulled away from the vision. "Did you see it?" he asked her.

Rose breathed deeply. "It won't happen. I'm not human, my love. You will grow old and die but I'll stay like this forever."

John looked horrified at that and then looked at the watch. "I love you, Rose," he said and opened the watch.

* * *

><p>"Martha," the Doctor said once they were back in the TARDIS. "Thank you."<p>

Martha smiled. "It's okay," she said.

"No, it's not," he said. "You were brilliant and I was git."

"Good to hear you admit it," Martha grinned sincerely. "I'm fine, seriously. You go and talk to Rose. She needs you more," she said. And she didn't feel the usual resentment when she said that.

The Doctor smiled and nodded before leaving the console room to go and find Rose.

Martha's smile slipped from her face and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. But instead of sad, she felt light-hearted. She was confused until she realised what it was. Relief. Her girlish and romantic notion of the Doctor falling in love with her had lost hold over heart.

She thought she had known what loving someone was like. But she hadn't realised the way Rose loved the Doctor.

The Doctor belonged with Rose, she could see it now and it didn't bring the jealous sting that it usually had. Martha let out a laugh. She was over her little crush. This was brilliant. Fantastic. Molto Bene!

* * *

><p>"You alright?" the Doctor asked Rose. She was sitting on their bed in a pair of pink fluffy pyjamas, hugging her knees to her chest.<p>

She nodded. "I hate seeing you in pain," she said.

"That doesn't matter," he said, sitting next to her and hugging her close. "You were brilliant back there. I don't even know how things would have gone if you hadn't been there."

Rose didn't smile. She voiced the thought that was niggling at her. "What John saw," Rose said. "Do you really want all that?" she asked, afraid of his answer.

"Why do you ask?" he asked cautiously.

"Because I can't give you that," she said honestly, tears building in her eyes. "Everything that you saw. I can't give you that. A human life."

"I don't want a human life," he said.

"A part of you does," Rose pointed out.

"So does a part of you," he said. "The vision worked both ways."

Rose smiled weakly. "Yeah. The one adventure we can never have."

"I have forever with you, Rose," he said. "That is enough."

Rose smiled and kissed him. "Yes, that is enough."

"You know what you said before," the Doctor said hesitantly.

"What specifically?" Rose asked him.

"About telling you that I love you more than anyone in this universe," he said.

Rose kept her face neutral. "What about it?"

"I've never said that," he said.

Rose smiled. "I know."

"Then why?" he asked.

"_You_ haven't," Rose said pointedly.

The Doctor realised and nodded slightly. He was still curious though, Rose could tell. She took a deep breath. "The first time I met you, I asked who you were," she said, remembering the floppy haired, green-eyed stranger who seemed so precious.

The Doctor listened silently, his eyes focused on hers as she recalled the memory. A smile lit up her face and the Doctor identified it as one he associated with his future self. "What did I say?" he asked her.

Rose's eyes snapped to him and she smiled gently. "You said, 'I'm the man who loves you more than anything in this universe.'"

"And what did you say?" he asked her.

Rose shook her head. "Spoilers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there it is. The end of Human Nature/Family of Blood two-parter. A lot happened in this chapter so let's break it down.**

**One, Rose and Martha had their fight. Tell me, what did you think of it?**

**Two or b, Martha's crush is gone. She realises that she cannot love the Doctor like Rose loves him. So yay for that. That realisation needed to happen. It will give closure to a lot of them.**

**Three or third or c, the final conversation between the Doctor and Rose. I realised that they would always know that they would never have the kind of life where they grow old together. And they both know that they can't give that to each other. It was worth mentioning.**

**Four or d or that little iv in the bracket that they use in the footnotes, kudos if you get this reference. **

**Up next is Blink and there is a special surprise in there for you. Some of you asked for more 11/Rose. You're not getting that but there will be some 11. *hint hint***

**The chapter will go up on Wednesday. Until then, let me know how you liked this one.**

**Cheers x**


	37. Stuck in 1969

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N I LOVE YOU ALL! The response for the last chapter was mind-blowing! I was so happy to see how many of you enjoyed the story.**

**Anyway, I come bearing gifts! Here is the new chapter based on the events of 'Blink'. It focuses on the Doctor and co being stuck in 1969 (as you probably have guessed from the title).**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'Blink Suite' from the Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack and 'Blink' by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck in 1969<strong>

Rose walked down the street in London, looking for the right address. The name of the shop was supposed to be Nightingale and Sparrow.

"Rose!" she heard someone call. A young woman with strawberry blonde hair ran after her. "Thank God!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Rose asked in confusion.

The woman looked confused but then she beamed. "Of course, you're a time traveller," she said in realisation. "It hasn't happened to you yet."

"What hasn't?" Rose asked curiously.

"You know the Doctor, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Rose answered cautiously.

"One day he's going to be trapped in 1969. You have to give this to him," she said and handed Rose a purple folder.

Rose took it and nodded. "Okay, I'll take it to him," she said.

The woman beamed. "Thanks and see you soon," she said ominously.

"Uh, what's your name?" Rose asked.

"Sally Sparrow."

* * *

><p>"It won't be long, he said," Martha grumbled as she walked back to their flat after finishing her shift at the shop.<p>

They had been trapped in 1969 for about a week now. The Doctor was of no help. He had shut himself in his room and worked on contraptions that reminded Martha of MacGyver. They were still no closer to finding how to get the TARDIS back.

The Doctor seemed sure that Rose would find them. Martha had been inclined to believe him but she was running out of patience. She was practically a doctor, for crying out loud. She disliked folding clothes and waiting on posh women at the shop.

"Hello, Martha," he greeted cheerfully as she walked in to their tiny but comfy flat.

"Hi," she said shortly, her sour mood still prominent. "Any progress?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, depends what you mean by progress. On Calypso, progress is measured by how many diamonds you have in your tiara. Imagine that? A whole race of people, male and female, wearing tiaras with diamonds studded into them. Of course, they're not actually diamonds and they're not tiaras but..." he quelled under the furious glare that Martha threw him.

"So that's a no?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"Weelll," he began but Martha huffed and stalked inside her bedroom and slammed the door after her.

The Doctor winced but went back to fixing his timey-wimey detector. It could still boil eggs at thirty paces and he didn't fancy blowing up hens.

* * *

><p>Come evening, the two of them ate dinner with their usual banter. Martha's earlier mood had passed and they talked freely about their old adventures and the Doctor promising Martha a vacation planet after they got back the TARDIS.<p>

The doorbell rang and they both looked surprised. Apart from their old, slightly deaf landlady who came on Fridays, there was no else who would visit them. The Doctor jumped to his feet and opened the door. Almost immediately, his face went from confusion to delight.

"Oh finally, what took you so long?" he asked her.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Hello, Doctor. How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said.

The Doctor grinned cheekily before pulling her inside and snogging her. "Oh, I missed you," he whispered against her lips.

"Good apology," Rose grinned and shut the door behind her. "Hi," she waved at Martha.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," Martha said. "Please tell me you have the TARDIS."

Rose shook her head. "I don't have the TARDIS. But I do have this," she said and held up the purple folder.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked putting his glasses on.

"Instructions from a woman named Sally Sparrow for you," she said as he took everything out and began to read through it.

"But it'll get us out, yeah?" Martha asked.

Rose nodded. "Might take a while. And now I'm trapped with you because I'm part of events," she said.

Martha sagged back in her chair in defeat. "I've to keep working at the shop then?"

"Goodness no," Rose said and tossed her a brown paper bag. Martha opened it and found it full of cash.

"Where'd you get that?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Got my ways," Rose smiled.

"Thank goodness for that," Martha grinned.

"Okay, so this is not too hard," the Doctor said, looking up from the papers.

"Great, we'll start first thing tomorrow then," Rose said.

* * *

><p>"So, what have you been up to?" Rose asked the Doctor as she laid her head on his chest.<p>

He ran a hand through her hair and over her back. "Built my timey-wimey detector," he answered. "Good thing too. We're gonna need it."

Rose nodded as she yawned and got more comfortable on the bed. She inhaled deeply and let the double beats of the Doctors' hearts to lull her to sleep.

The Doctor smiled down fondly at her as she fell asleep. Things had been...different since 1913. When he had been human, she had looked after him and given him hope that his life as a Time Lord wasn't a lonely existence. She had made sure that he hadn't hurt anyone.

And for that he was eternally grateful. What scared him was how much he needed her. He hadn't needed anyone like that. Ever. Even as a child, he had been content on being on his own. But she had waltzed right in and made herself at home.

He looked back down at her and for the first time, felt terrified. He remembered Martha asking him what would happen once the timelines came a full circle and he had been truthful when he had told her that he didn't know. The unknown. It had always scared him.

He inhaled sharply as emotion twisted in his stomach. He was reluctant to move but he needed fresh air. He was overwhelmed by the emotion that was building in his chest. He gently untangled himself from her and then walked out of the flat.

The cool night breeze calmed him down slightly. He breathed deeply and glanced at the quiet street. The peaceful silence was comforting. He sat down on a wall and glanced up at the stars. He missed them. He was never good at settling down in one place and this past week had been bordering on domestic.

The slow path scared him more than anything. He shook his head. Rose was here and she had a way out. They would be back in the TARDIS before long.

He sighed and looked at the stars again.

"Miss them?" he heard someone ask and he jumped. How hadn't he noticed a grown man emerge from the shadows?

The Doctor looked at him and then raised his eyebrows at the strange man. He was young with floppy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a tweed coat and a blue bowtie. As soon as that had registered, he rolled his eyes. Only he would have such an atrocious fashion sense.

"Which one are you?" he asked warily.

"Spoilers," the bow-tied Doctor smirked and sat down next to him on the wall.

"Rose is going to kill us for causing a paradox," the Doctor said.

A fond smile lit up the bow-tied Doctor's face. "I won't tell if you won't," he grinned.

The Doctor laughed slightly. "I like you," he said.

"What's not to like?" he asked, adjusting his bow tie.

"Except for the bow tie," the pinstriped Doctor said.

"Bow ties are cool," the bow-tied Doctor said firmly.

The pinstriped Doctor snorted. "Why are you here? Giving me a preview of what's to come?"

The bow-tied Doctor didn't smile. "I was you, remember? I know why you're here. And I'm here to tell you something."

"Yeah and what is that?" the pinstriped Doctor asked.

"Don't," the bow tied Doctor said.

"Don't what?" the pinstriped Doctor asked in confusion.

"Don't push her away. We need her," he said seriously, the young face uncharacteristically aged.

The pinstriped Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to," he said.

"Yes you were," he said and tapped his own head. "I know."

"We've never needed anyone like that before," the pinstriped Doctor pointed out.

"Have we ever met anyone like Rose before?" the bow-tied Doctor countered.

The pinstriped Doctor conceded the point with a slight nod. "So, you're the one in her time then?"

The bow-tied Doctor chuckled. "Yeah," he nodded.

"And she fell in love with us when I looked like that," the pinstriped Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oi!" the bow-tied Doctor protested. "I'm handsome."

"Sure, except you have no eyebrows, your forehead and chin defy symmetry and the bow tie doesn't help," the pinstriped Doctor laughed.

"At least I'm not a skinny short-sighted rake with riot hair," the bow-tied Doctor shot back.

The two men glared at each other and then burst into laughter. "Old Leather would have loved to get in on this argument," the pinstriped Doctor remarked.

"Yeah, the trophy-handle ears and the nose," the bow-tied Doctor said, miming elephant ears and a beak.

The two of them laughed and eventually silence settled over them. "I should go back," the pinstriped Doctor said.

"Well of course you should," the bow-tied Doctor said like it was obvious. "My Rose is in your bed and you're sitting out in the cold on this street that smells like fish."

"Your Rose?" the pinstriped Doctor asked.

"Yes," he said, like it was unshakeable truth. "You were going to push her away which means you have no idea how much she means to me yet. When you get to that point with her, only then do you have the right to call her yours," he said, his eyes forbidding like a dark forest.

The pinstriped Doctor felt his Oncoming gaze on himself and realised why entire armies fled at his name. He still had a lot of growing up to do, he realised. He nodded meekly and his older self smiled widely, back to his jolly, slap-happy self. The pinstriped Doctor knew the jolly act only hid the older, wiser and more dangerous Doctor.

He stood up with him and the two men nodded at each other. The pinstriped Doctor walked back to the building. When he reached the door, he turned around and the bow tied Doctor waved at him. He thought that the moonlight glinted off something on his older self's hand.

As soon as he squinted to look closer, it vanished making him wonder if he had imagined it. His eyes widened slightly as he realised that it could mean it was a ring. A wedding ring. He shook his head and put the thought out of his head.

His older self was right; he wasn't there yet.

* * *

><p>The next morning, he, Rose and Martha went to the old house on Wester Drumlins and they wrote the message for Sally on the wall and then covered it wallpaper. The next thing they did was practice the transcripts of the Easter eggs that Sally had given them.<p>

_Yeah._

_Quite Right._

_Of course I'm talking to you._

"I feel silly," the Doctor grumbled after having an entire one-sided conversation.

"It's a circular paradox. Quit complaining," Rose admonished.

_People assume that time is a strict progression from cause to effect. But from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff._

_It got away from me, yeah._

DI Billy Shipton arrived in 1969 and incorporated the Easter eggs into the 17 DVDs. Now, all they could do was wait.

* * *

><p>"Will this really work?" Martha asked them.<p>

Rose nodded. "It's a circular paradox. We'll be fine," she reassured her.

But even Rose showed signs of uncertainty as days passed and they had been trapped for nearly two months. The Doctor was on edge and Martha was tired of sitting around in the flat with nothing to do. She almost wished she was still working at the shop. _Almost._

Finally, about seven weeks since they had first arrived, the Doctor cracked. "That's it, something must have gone wrong," he said.

"Nothing's wrong," Rose said immediately.

"You can't know that," he said.

"But you don't know if something's gone wrong either so stop worrying about it," she countered calmly.

He opened his mouth to argue back but a familiar sound filled the air. Martha ran out of her room as the Doctor and Rose stood transfixed as their beloved TARDIS materialised in the living room of their tiny flat. The three of them let out whoops of happiness.

The Doctor ran straight inside and sighed as he felt the TARDIS welcome him. Rose ran in after him and the two of them stroked the console and conversed quietly with the TARDIS. Martha smiled at how similar they looked. She went to her room, glad that she was sleeping in her own bed after two months.

She wondered briefly when she had started calling TARDIS home. She shrugged when she realised she didn't care when it happened, just glad that it did.

* * *

><p>The Doctor landed them in London, just a few minutes after Sally had given Rose the folder. Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale laughed in delight as the TARDIS materialised in the back alley behind their little shop.<p>

"Knew it would go okay," Sally said as soon as the Doctor and Rose had stepped outside.

"Thank you, Sally Sparrow," the Doctor said with a beaming smile.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sally said as she grabbed Larry's hand. "It was nice knowing you."

"And you," he said with a nod and a wide smile.

Sally and Larry said their goodbyes and then watched in delight as the TARDIS vanished with the familiar whooshing sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there you have it! End of Blink.**

**So, what did you think of it? Did you like the conversation between Ten and Eleven? I had so much fun writing it. **

**Anyway, up next it's the series finale. Where did the time go? We're almost at the end of Series 3. **

**I have split the events of the finale into 4 chapters. Yes, that's right, four of them. After those four chapters, it's Time Crash, Voyage of the Damned and a super-secret chapter before we go into Series 4.**

**So, quite a while to go before we meet Donna again. I think the Series 4 that I have written has to be my favourite. Things will obviously go more AU during Series 4 for all the obvious reasons. We have John, River and Jenny; three complicated people making their first official and linear appearances and it is going to be FUN!**

**But like I said, still got ways to go before we get there. But I'm EXCITED!**

**On another note, one of my readers, An Eccentric Individual has recreated several of Rose's outfits on DeviantArt. They are absolutely fabulous and you should definitely check them out. Just use this link without the spaces: saoirse-rose . deviantart . com/gallery/37227811**

**And that's it! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.**

**The next chapter based on the events of 'Utopia' will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	38. End of the Universe

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Loving all the reviews and love for the story :D So, welcome to the end of Series 3. This is just the first of four parts. Hope you enjoy it!**

**You will notice that I have changed Jack's background. I have good reason for it. Plus, I love happy Jack more than the depressed Jack we saw in Torchwood, especially the later years.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Thanks to Bad Wolf-Jen for the awesome suggestion!**

**Songs for the Chapter: 'The Futurekind' and 'Captain Jack's Theme' from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Universe<strong>

"Cardiff," the Doctor announced grandly.

"Cardiff?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Yep," he said, whirling around the console. "Just refuelling. All ready to go in twenty seconds."

His eyes fell to the monitor and he spotted a familiar man running towards it. A wave of happiness passed over him but it was quickly replaced by repulsion and flight instinct. He calibrated the TARDIS and started the dematerialisation.

_Sorry Jack_, he thought with genuine remorse. He liked the man, he really did but his very presence made his instincts scream to run. He took away the TARDIS but it lurched violently.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"We're accelerating," he said, looking at the temporal meter. "Five billion...Fifty billion...One trillion...Three trillion."

As suddenly as that, the whole TARDIS became still. "Where are we?" Martha asked.

"The end of the universe," he answered.

"What's there?" Martha asked.

"I...I don't know," he said. "I really...really don't know. We should...go." But he didn't want to. His natural curiosity was overwhelming everything else. End of the universe. End of knowledge itself. He should go away, do the safe thing. But how could he do that? How could he just leave without looking?

"Doctor?" Martha asked, concerned at his silence.

The Doctor moved his eyes to her. "We should go and take a look," his mouth formed the words before his brain had caught up to it.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Martha gasped as she spotted a man lying on the ground. She ran back into the TARDIS and into the medbay. The Doctor had shown her all the new instruments one day when the TARDIS had been calibrating in the vortex.<p>

She grabbed the resuscitator and ran back outside. The Doctor was standing motionless over the man, not even offering to help. "Get out of the way," she said and bent down to check his pulse. "Not so much end of the universe than World War II," she commented looking at the man's coat.

"Oh, I think he came with us," the Doctor said, almost absently. "Clung to the TARDIS," he said and an amused smiled appeared on his face. "Well, that's very him."

"What, you know him?" Martha asked in surprise.

"Friend of mine, used to travel with me," the Doctor shrugged.

Martha wondered how he could be so cold but then noticed that she couldn't find a heartbeat. "I'm sorry," she told the Doctor. "He's dead."

There was a loud gasp from underneath her and Martha screamed. The man's eyes were open and he was panting. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said. "And who are you?" he flirted.

Martha smiled despite herself. He was very handsome. "Martha Jones," she smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you Martha Jones," he smiled charmingly.

"Oh, don't start," the Doctor complained.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I was only saying hello," he protested and then stood up.

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched Jack warily as he stood up. He was glad to see him, he really was but he had the instinct to just run as far away as possible. Jack watched back with equal distrust in his eyes.<p>

"Doctor?" he half-asked.

"Captain," the Doctor nodded.

"Nice to see you," Jack said.

"And you," the Doctor said. "Although, have you had work done?" he asked, noticing the smoothness around his eyes and jaw.

Jack was offended. Here, he showed up without a few wrinkles and the Doctor, with a new face, asks him if he had work done. "You can talk," he shot.

The Doctor looked surprised before remembering the regeneration. "Oh yes, the face. Regeneration," he nodded. "How did you know it was me?"

"The box kinda gives it away," he said, silently apologising to the TARDIS for calling her a box but he was just too angry at the Doctor. "I've been looking for you for a very long time," he said. More than 10 years but he didn't say that. "You abandoned me," he said angrily.

"Did I?" the Doctor shrugged. "Busy life, moving on."

Jack noticed Martha look angry at the callous answer but there was something in the Doctor's voice that made Jack abandon that line of questioning. "Rose?" he asked.

The Doctor gave a small smile. "Still around."

"You met her yet?" Jack asked, wanting to know if their timelines had righted themselves.

"No," the Doctor said shortly.

Martha was even more confused at this line of questioning. She had no idea what they were talking about. The Doctor met Rose all the time, so why had he said no? Her thoughts were interrupted when a bright, golden shower appeared in front of them.

Martha gasped and stumbled back. Jack stared in fascination while the Doctor's face was neutral. The brightness died down and Rose stood there. She smiled but her smile dimmed when she saw Jack. "Jack," she whispered.

"Rose," he said.

Rose opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and looked away awkwardly. Jack gave a small smile as he walked up to her. Martha watched in utter shock as he cradled her face and kissed her. Rose smiled when he pulled away and then threw her arms around Jack's neck.

She was whispering something in Jack's ear and he was nodding along to it. Martha looked at the Doctor, wondering what the hell was happening. Usually, if another man even looked at Rose, he would get all possessive but he was watching Jack and Rose with an odd smile.

The Doctor's sharp ears were catching the whispered words between Rose and Jack. "I'm so sorry, Jack," she was saying.

"I'm not mad at you," Jack said.

Rose nodded. "I know. But you have to understand. The Doctor..."

"He left me there, Rose," Jack cut in.

"So did I," Rose said.

Jack gave a small smile. "You must have had good reason," he said.

"I did but please don't be mad at the Doctor," she said.

Jack made a face but at Rose's pleading eyes, he relented. "For you," he said.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Martha demanded loudly. First, they meet a person who just came back to life, then she found out that he used to travel with the Doctor and the Doctor just abandoned him. Then Rose appeared in a golden shower and then Jack and Rose kissed and the Doctor hardly even reacted. Her head was spinning so fast, she didn't understand any of it.

All three of them looked at her as if they had just noticed her there. She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Uh," Rose began. "Where would you like to start?"

* * *

><p>"The heart?" Jack asked.<p>

"Yes," Rose nodded.

"The heart of the TARDIS?" Martha asked.

"Yes," Rose said again.

Both Jack and Martha shook their heads. "This is surreal," Martha said.

The Doctor, who had kept his arm firmly around Rose's waist, spoke up. "I always said my TARDIS was the best ship in the universe."

"But she just created a person," Jack said, looking at Rose.

The Doctor glared at him. "Not just a person. She created Rose," he hissed.

Jack looked properly chastised and looked apologetically at Rose, who waved aside his apology. "But how come I never knew before?" Jack asked.

"Well, you were unconscious the first time that the Doctor found out. The Slitheen in Cardiff, remember?" Rose asked.

Jack nodded. "And then everything happened," he said.

"What happened?" Martha asked curiously.

"We should move, it's not safe to stand out here," the Doctor said as began leading the way, Rose tucked firmly into his side.

Jack and Martha exchanged a look and then began to follow them.

* * *

><p>"So, how come you left him behind though?" Martha asked the Doctor.<p>

Rose squeezed the Doctor's hand. It was her fault, really. If she had brought Jack properly instead of messing it up then the Doctor wouldn't have had to leave him behind. The Doctor tightened his grip on Rose. He would gladly take the blame for abandoning Jack. Rose was only trying to save everyone. "I was busy," he said in a dismissive voice.

"Is that what happens, seriously though?" Martha asked. "You get bored of us one day and just drop us off somewhere."

Rose felt a twinge of annoyance at that. She barely suppressed the urge to glare at Martha for that callous remark. It wasn't the Doctor's fault. As if he knew what she was thinking, the Doctor dropped a kiss on her forehead and Rose relaxed a bit.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Not if you're blonde." He regretted it the minute it came out of his mouth.

"Oh, so you have to be blonde," Martha said, her own resentment of Annelise stealing her dad, rearing its head. "What a surprise!"

The Doctor turned around and the rage rolling off him could have made entire armies flee. Jack and Martha stopped, the anger in his eyes stunning them into silence.

"Doctor," Rose said softly as she tugged on his hand.

The Doctor had a good mind to tell them exactly what he thought of that remark but Rose's soft voice brought him out of the rage. He stared at her eyes, begging him to stay calm. He sighed and turned his back on Jack and Martha.

Rose sighed in relief and pressed a small kiss to his jaw as the two of them began walking ahead. Jack and Martha exchanged a scared look and followed them meekly.

Rose could feel the tension rolling of the Doctor and she was using their link to calm him down. Jack's remark had stung more than she would care to admit but the Doctor's anger was never a good thing. And the Doctor was always protective of her.

Of course, she wasn't fooling him. His arm around her shoulders was rubbing soothing circles on her arm and her fingers were curled tightly into his coat.

Jack observed their closeness quietly. He had always known that they had been in love, of course. But the physical closeness was new. With the big-eared Doctor, they were slightly tentative when it came to physical contact. But this Doctor was holding her close, like it was a habit. And the quiet kisses, and wordless communication just confirmed that even if their timelines hadn't matched up yet, they had gotten more familiar with each other.

"How long?" Rose's voice cut in through the silence.

Jack knew the question was for him. "10 years," he answered. "I managed to jump from the Game Station using my trusty old vortex manipulator but I landed on Earth in 1997. The jump fried my vortex manipulator. Been useless for any time travel ever since then. As for me, I've been waiting for one of you in the right timeline to come and find me ever since then."

Rose turned around to apologise but a man ran up to them. "HELP!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>"You said that you have a room where no man can enter without dying?" the Doctor asked Professor Yana.<p>

"Yes," he answered, rubbing his head to ward off the headache.

"Well," the Doctor said as there was a loud gasp and Jack woke up. "I think I've got just the man."

"If you and Jack can work out that end, I can use some power from the TARDIS to help the launch," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded as he and Jack left. Professor Yana handed the operating computer to Martha so she could keep an eye on the Doctor and Jack. Rose went back to the TARDIS and began to work on adding power.

* * *

><p>"Whoa...whoa...whoa," the Doctor said. "What're you taking your clothes off for?"<p>

"I'm going in," Jack answered.

"But the radiation doesn't affect clothes," the Doctor pointed out.

Jack smirked. "I look good though." He ran to the chamber but paused right outside the door. "How long have you known?" he asked the Doctor, his voice serious.

"Ever since I ran away from you," the Doctor answered. Jack nodded and went inside. "When did you realise?" he asked Jack.

"1998," Jack answered. "Got mugged outside a bar. Guy shot me through the heart. Then I woke up," he said, his voice full of disgust. "Thought it was a bit strange. Tried everything after that. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, drowning, poison, starvation," he listed off. "In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die."

"That's why I left you behind," the Doctor said. "Nothing against you but just looking at you and thinking, you're wrong, Jack. So wrong," he murmured.

"Thanks," Jack shot sarcastically.

"You are, I can't help it," the Doctor said sincerely. "I'm a Time Lord, it's in my gut. You're fixed point, a fact. That is never meant to happen."

"So, what you're saying is you're prejudiced?" Jack asked.

The Doctor smiled softly. "Never thought of it like that," he said.

Jack grinned back but it faded. "Last thing I remember back when I was mortal, was that I was facing three Daleks," he said. "Death by extermination and then I woke up. What happened?"

"Rose," the Doctor answered.

Back in the lab, Martha's ears pricked up.

"I don't understand," Jack said.

"She's not just the heart of the TARDIS, Jack. She has power inside her. So much more than anyone can comprehend. She took in the vortex and destroyed the Daleks. Turned them into dust," he said and Jack listened in awe.

Martha's eyes were wide as she listened to that. She glanced back at the TARDIS but Rose was still inside and didn't appear to have heard anything. She didn't notice the tears flowing down Professor Yana's face.

"But the power was too strong, even for her. She wanted you alive but she lost control. She brought you back forever," the Doctor explained.

"Can she change me back?" Jack asked.

"No," he answered. "I took the excess power out of her. She barely survived and I got a new face-job," he chuckled.

Jack smiled but it fell quickly. "I waited for one of you over the years. Finally, I set up a base. Thought I'd find you if I built my Doctor meter," he grinned.

"What sort of a base?" the Doctor asked curiously.

Jack opened his mouth to answer but there were footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Martha running at them. "Doctor," she gasped, halting in front of him. "Professor Yana, he has a fob watch. Just like you."

* * *

><p>Rose finished the last bit of wiring and the TARDIS was ready to power the ship to Utopia. She turned around from the console to go back outside when Professor Yana stumbled in, clutching his abdomen.<p>

"Professor Yana," Rose gasped as she ran to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her and a sneer appeared on his face. Rose recoiled in shock and stumbled back as his hands started glowing. "Oh, to be young," he murmured.

"Professor," Rose said cautiously.

"Address me by proper name, dear Rose," he said.

"MASTER!" the Doctor yelled.

"Oh," the Professor cried. "Wonderful. This is just wonderful. Hello, Doctor. Nice to meet you again. Afraid I can't stick around."

Rose watched, scared as she saw something like madness flash through his eyes. The doors of the TARDIS shut and the Professor exploded in a bright light.

A younger man stood there who grinned at Rose menacingly.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, feeling ice in her veins.

"I am," he said slowly. "The Master."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there it is.**

**Jack's background is different. How much more you'll find out. But he hasn't been in storage or anything for thousands of years or in Cardiff for 100 years. **

**You might have also noticed that I have cut a lot of the action from Professor Yana/the Master's POV but the next chapter will feature these events from his POV and shows what happens next.**

**And Rose is trapped with him. Wonder what will happen next? Tune in on Wednesday to find out.**

**Cheers x**


	39. The Master Vainglorious

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N So, a lot of you were quite eager for this update. The last chapter left everyone kinda worried. So, without further ado, here's part 2 of 4 of the Series 3 finale.**

**It's quite different. Actually, that's a lie. It's a lot different. Plus, it's a nice big chapter. Hopefully, you all like it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter'The Master Vainglorious' from the Doctor Who Soundtrack and 'The Sound of Drums' by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Master Vainglorious<strong>

Utopia. Professor Yana had been working so hard towards getting everyone to Utopia. His life became a second priority to getting all those humans to safety. He was an old man and would die soon but he could never leave his work half-done.

Of course, the drums didn't help.

1...2...3...4...

1...2...3...4...

He had been plagued by them all his life. The sound of drums, coming for him, driving him away from his sanity, inch by inch.

So, when there was a talk of a man of science and his group of friends arriving in the hangar, he sent for them. The Doctor was slightly strange. He bewildered the Professor. He chattered on like a loon but he had observed all of his machinery at a glance. He was quite puzzling and as he himself put it, quite brilliant.

The young girl, Martha, reminded him of Chantho. Poor Chantho had stayed with him for 17 years. He saw the same adoration in her eyes as Martha when she looked at the Doctor. It screamed unrequited love. She was the one who noticed his old fob watch. She became positively white at the sight of it.

As for the young man, Jack, what kind of a man came back to life after dying? The Professor felt disgusted by him for some reason. Like he was unnatural. Well, he mused, anyone who died and came back to life was unnatural. But the man was helping him so he ignored it. He needed all the help he could get with it.

And that left the other woman. Rose, they called her. She was _different_. Everything about her was _different_. She and the Doctor appeared to be close. But he realised that she wasn't just a pretty face. She seemed adept at technical knowledge and was working in the Doctor's odd blue box that he claimed was a machine.

And then the Doctor and Jack started talking and long-lost whispers started making their way into the Professor's subconscious.

_Time and Space_

_TARDIS_

_Time Lord_

_Daleks_

_Heart of the TARDIS_

_Power_

_The Golden Goddess_

_The Bad Wolf_

He was completely confused until Martha noticed his old fob watch. He usually didn't pay much attention to the old piece of junk.

"Haven't you ever opened it?" she asked him.

"It's broken," he said firmly.

"How do you know if you haven't opened it?" she demanded.

He had to concede that she had a point. Shrugging to himself, he opened the watch.

And oh, did it hold a lot of secrets.

The Master was free at last.

* * *

><p>Shot by Chantho, he clambered into the Doctor's old TARDIS. He had always mocked the Doctor's taste in this obsolete piece of crap but right now, it was his only way out. And what better way to break his dear Doctor's heart than steal something so precious to him.<p>

And not just the TARDIS but his precious Rose. He had heard the lost legends of the Golden Goddess when they had been at the Academy. He had even tried to search for her himself. Why wouldn't he? It was said that she held incredible power in her gaze. To have all that power; and oh did the Master want all that power.

And the Doctor had delivered her right to him. The power inside her could create and destroy worlds. Just wait till he went back to Gallifrey. He would show all those Time Lords. He would rule supreme and Gallifrey would be his.

Actually, why stop at Gallifrey? The whole of the universe could be his.

But right now, he had to regenerate. He smirked at Rose and then let the burning heat consume him.

When it stopped, he felt rejuvenated. Younger, more spirited.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am," he said slowly, testing out his new mouth. "The Master."

"You're a Time Lord," Rose said slowly.

"Oh absolutely," he grinned and then bounded to the console. "You and I are going to go far, Rose." He observed the controls silently. "Oh, Theta," he murmured. "You make such a menace of yourself," he said.

"What did he do?" Rose asked him, still cautious. Frankly, she was confused. He appeared slightly mad but who wouldn't be if their true self had been trapped for years in an old watch? But if he was a Time Lord then that meant it was good.

But then she remembered the Doctor's screams as he called the Master to stop. Whoever he was, he was definitely not one of the better Time Lords. But he hadn't done anything to hurt Rose. _Yet_, her mind reminded her.

"He has locked the TARDIS controls," he said. "Not a problem," he seemed to be talking to himself. "Just have to change my plans a bit then."

"But why run from him?" Rose asked and the Master's wild eyes met hers.

He smiled slowly. "You don't know who I am," he said and there was wonder in his voice.

"No," Rose answered truthfully.

"Did Theta fail to mention his old Academy mate?" he asked, with a hint of mocking in his voice.

Rose decided that it was going to be too hard to draw information from him by talking. She decided to change tactics. She stared at him and whispered slowly. "Koschei..."

"Yes," he murmured. "So the legends are true," he said. He and Rose stared at each other, sizing each other up.

"Now," he snapped, jumping up. "First, stop, Gallifrey."

Rose stilled but the Master didn't notice as he tried to navigate the TARDIS. He entered the co-ordinates and glared angrily at the console when the TARDIS refused to accept it. "Where is it?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

Rose tried not to flinch at the cold anger in his voice. "It's gone," she whispered.

"Gone?" he hissed, rounding on her. "How can Gallifrey be gone?"

"The war," Rose answered. "The Time War destroyed Gallifrey."

"And the Time Lords?" he asked slowly.

"Dead," Rose said. She expected sorrow, guilt or any other emotion but certainly not the jubilant smile that appeared on his face.

"Oh but that is brilliant!" he grinned. "It's just the Doctor and I. Two Time Lords in the whole of cosmos."

"But that's why we should go back," Rose urged. "You are the only two left."

"Au contraire, dear Rose," he grinned maniacally. "There is no one to stop me, now. You and I are going to rule the universe."

"What?" Rose whispered in horror.

"Oh yes," he whispered. "I heard the Doctor, Rose. You hold enormous power, my dear. You even brought the freak back to life. And the Daleks," he grinned. "Half a million Daleks and you turned them to dust," he whispered in awe.

"But you know the power is uncontrollable," Rose pointed out, wondering how she was still so calm about this.

"Psh," he dismissed. "You just need practice," he said and then smiled at her. An actual, honest to goodness smile but instead of comforting her, it chilled her from the inside. "The Doctor would never let you reach your true potential, Rose," he said. "And you know that's true," he added in a triumphant whisper.

"And if I don't want to?" Rose asked bravely.

He looked amused. "Well, then it would be a stupid move, wouldn't it?" he asked. "And I know, my dear, sweet Rose, that you are not stupid."

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared in horror as the TARDIS vanished with Rose and the Master inside it. He raised his sonic screwdriver and locked the controls. It was the least he could do. But his mind was in turmoil.<p>

The Master was alive. His oldest friend and his oldest enemy was still alive. He was torn between gratitude and horror at another Time Lord being alive. He realised the cruel irony that of all the Time Lords to survive it would be him.

And now he had the TARDIS and Rose. If he had heard what Rose was capable of...

The Doctor had been terrified many times in his long lives. But for the first time, he was close to losing all hope.

* * *

><p>"Why the Doctor?" Rose asked.<p>

"Hm?" he looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Of all the people in the universe to torture, why are you so fixated on the Doctor?" Rose asked curiously.

He stared at her, wondering if she was mocking him but there was open curiosity in her eyes. For once, his guard slipped and Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh," she realised and then looked away.

"What?" he snapped angrily. She couldn't have known...Impossible...

Her eyes snapped back to his and he could see a subtle golden sheen in them. "You too, huh?" was all she said.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed and Rose stood up. She and the Master had ignored each other for the rest of the journey. He had kept a wary eye on her and she was trying to gauge his next move. Should she strike and risk being attacked by him? Or go along with him and strike when his guard was down?<p>

Unbeknownst to her, the Master was thinking the same. She had been surprisingly cooperative. He wondered if he should have knocked her out but he didn't know the full extent of her powers. He had no idea what would happen if he attacked her. The Master was many things, but a fool was not one of them.

He mused over his plans. With Gallifrey being gone, he decided on the next best thing. The Doctor's favourite planet. His beloved Earth. He thought about Utopia and knew it was all a hoax. What he needed, he realised was a paradox. His face split into a wide grin at the thought. He could kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

><p>Rose had a bad feeling of foreboding as she watched the Master. He was planning something bad, very bad. As if on cue, he looked up at her and grinned. "So," he said, clapping his hands together. "I think I have made a decision."<p>

"What did you decide?" Rose asked warily.

"A paradox machine," he said.

Rose stared at him in horror. "You're mad," she whispered.

"Oh yes," he agreed. "Since I am locked between just two points, a paradox machine is all we need."

"So what do you need me for?" Rose asked.

He smirked. "Well, with your power in my hands, I can wreak havoc without ever leaving Earth," he said, dropping all civility.

Rose followed suit and her face hardened. "And do you think, you foolish Time Lord, that you can harness my power?" she hissed, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Of course," he said, his eyes equally wild. "I am a Time Lord. One of the last ones. I will rule supreme for the rest of time. And you forget," he hissed. "I happen to know your weakness."

"The Doctor?" Rose mocked and laughed. "He is not my weakness," she snarled, her eyes blazing golden.

"I know," he smirked cruelly. "You are the heart of the TARDIS."

Rose looked confused for a second before crippling pain shot through her and she fell to her knees. The Master laughed loudly as the TARDIS console room became engulfed in a red light. The cloister bell began to toll.

"Oh did I mention?" the Master asked in a mock concerned tone as Rose screamed in pain. "I have activated the paradox machine. Your powers are quite useless, my dear," he said, smirking evilly. "You are going to die," he enunciated. "And your power will be mine."

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Jack and Martha landed on Earth and fell into a heap in the alleyway. "That was awful," Martha groaned.<p>

"Time travel without a capsule is never a good idea," the Doctor said.

"When are we?" Jack asked.

"Election Day," Martha answered, looking around.

"I meant from Rose and the Master," Jack said.

"18 months," the Doctor answered through gritted teeth.

"18 months?" Jack whispered in an aghast tone. "But Rose..."

The Doctor's wild eyes met Jack and Jack fell silent. The worry and pain sliding off him was unbearable to watch. Jack was equally scared. What had happened to Rose? Was she even alive?

"I don't believe it," Martha whispered and the two men followed her gaze.

"...what we need is a Doctor," Harold Saxon grinned on the big screen.

"The Master's Prime Minister of Great Britain," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Lucy," Harold Saxon greeted his wife. "How is our patient?"<p>

"Still no change, Harry," Lucy reported dutifully.

He nodded and glanced into the makeshift hospital room. Rose lay there in a deep coma, unresponsive for the past 18 months. After his display of power, she had fainted. He had scanned her and discovered that she was in a regenerative coma of sorts.

He was frustrated. Nothing seemed to wake her. He tried opening the TARDIS hatch to release the vortex but the stubborn machine wouldn't do it. And Rose wouldn't wake up. He deduced that all her power must have drained out of her. It was disappointing; he really had expected more of the supposed Golden Goddess. But then again, legends rarely lived up to expectations.

He could have just killed her but she was leverage. As long as she was alive, he had power over the Doctor. The Doctor may not have been Rose's weakness but she was certainly his.

* * *

><p>"Where's Rose?" the Doctor asked the Master on the phone.<p>

"What? Not even a hello?" he mocked. "She's quite safe. For how long, well, that remains to be seen."

"It's between you and me," the Doctor said. "Leave her out of this. Don't you understand it's just the two of us now," he said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" the Master mocked. "Wonder what Rose would think about that."

"Master, you have to stop this madness," he begged. "We could go away from here. Away from the Earth."

"Tempting but no," the Master smirked. "For now, Doctor, RUN!"

* * *

><p>"Torchwood?" the Doctor demanded. "That's your base?"<p>

Jack nodded. "Look I know what happened at Canary Wharf, but believe me, this is different. My team and I, we do things differently."

"I hope so," the Doctor murmured.

"What do we do?" Martha demanded. Her family was in trouble; she couldn't just sit around.

"We have to get aboard the Valiant," the Doctor declared.

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes slowly and a blonde woman swam into focus. "Oh my goodness," the woman whispered. "Harry!" she called. "She's awake."<p>

Rose blinked and saw the Master run in. "Oh, wonderful, just in time for all the fun, Rose," he grinned.

Rose narrowed her eyes as she felt some of her power return to her. She knew she couldn't yet travel like she did but at least, her head wasn't exploding in pain from the paradox. "How long?" she demanded.

"18 months," the Master answered. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up."

"Why now?" Rose asked.

"The Doctor's back," he grinned.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's eyes fell on Rose and he had to stop himself from running to her. He had to stay silent. If only he could get the perception filter around the Master's neck. But he saw Rose and he was close to throwing his plan out the window.<p>

She looked thinner, more tired. She was dressed properly; in black trousers and a cream coloured blouse with her hair in a bun, the very picture of professional. She was almost indistinguishable from the other aides and assistants in the room. But her eyes were wandering and she had seen the Doctor but was purposefully avoiding looking at him for the fear of drawing attention to him.

The President of the United States was killed by the Toclafane and then all hell broke loose.

And that was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there it is. Hopefully, you all liked it.**

**I usually don't like it when people portray the Master as a sorely evil character. There are many layers to him than being just evil. He is so complex and plus, I have always adored him. **

**I love Simm!Master and Delgado!Master has to be my second favourite. So, yeah, hope no one is too surprised at my take on him.**

**So, now you know what happened to Rose. Up next is the year that never was. What do you reckon is going to happen? I did sort of leave it on an ambiguous note, didn't I?**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up on Sunday. So, tune in for that.**

**Cheers x**


	40. The Year That Never Was

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N So, I guess the last chapter confused more people than not. Hopefully, this one clears things up and fills in the gaps. Welcome to part 3 of 4 of the Series 3 finale.**

**So, hope you enjoy the chapter. In other news, I wrote a short fic called 'Susan Tyler'. Check it out and let me know how it is.**

**One request: Please listen to Chameleon Circuit's Sound of Drums when reading this. Trust me, it'll be epic.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'Martha's Quest' from the Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack and 'The Sound of Drums' by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Year That Never Was<strong>

Dr. Tom Milligan waited on the shore for the signal. Sure enough, three flashes of light shone in quick succession from the dark ocean. He quickly shone his beacon in reply. There was a pause and he heard a small splash as someone jumped out of the boat.

Tom peered ahead nervously as a dark-skinned woman dressed in all black waded through the shallow water and got to the shore. "Martha Jones?" he asked, even if he knew the answer.

"That's me," she said, nodding briskly.

"Tom Milligan," he said, extending his hand.

She shook his hand. "Am I the first one here?" she asked.

He nodded. "We're expecting your friend soon enough," he said.

Martha nodded and stared in silence at the dark ocean. It had been a long year. After their quick escape from the Valiant, Rose and Martha had teleported to Earth. Thoroughly shaken but oddly composed, Rose had explained the Doctor's plan to Martha.

She had even offered Martha an out. But there was no way Martha would be persuaded to leave. Her family was trapped on the Valiant. She was going to fight. That very night, she and Rose went their separate ways. Martha went to the west, through the Scandinavian countries to Canada, the United States, South America and then back into Africa. She had just come from Spain by way of Morocco.

Rose had gone East. She had started with Germany and then gone on till she reached Russia. From there, she went to the Oceania and then turned around through the south-east Asian countries. She would come to England via Turkey.

Martha shivered as she relived some of the memories of the year. The sheer destruction and helplessness she had seen had nearly broken her. But it didn't deter her from her task. She forged on through great bravery.

She and Rose would check in from time to time. There had been a massacre in Japan and Martha had feared for one terrifying moment that Rose had perished. But she had gotten in touch at their next check in and Martha was relieved even if there was a hollow note in Rose's voice that hadn't been there before. That led Martha to believe that Japan hadn't gone as easily as it should have.

Now, exactly a year later, they were back in England. Martha remembered what they had to do and hoped to whatever god or deity there was that it would go as planned.

"Here we go," Tom murmured and Martha snapped out of her musing.

Sure enough, three flashes of light later, a familiar figure waded through the water. Martha had to hold back the gasp as she looked at the woman who appeared. Oh, it was Rose alright. Same golden hair, same figure but she looked so different. Her eyes that seemed to shine with gold were flat and dull, hardened by witnessing unknown horrors. Her wide grinning smile was absent, her mouth set in a hard line. She looked old, so old that she reminded Martha frighteningly of the Doctor.

For the first time, Martha saw the Bad Wolf. Looking at Rose now, she realised why the Daleks were terrified of this woman, how she could have taken the vortex in her, how she would have survived eighteen months in the Master's hands. Her eyes gleamed in the darkness with an ethereal quality, her figure tensed and ready to spring. There was something of the wolf about her.

Rose's eyes fell on Martha and the grimness in her face lessened as she smiled at her. Martha felt her first smile in months grace her face as she smiled back.

The two women moved swiftly towards each other and embraced tightly. "Hello, Martha Jones," Rose said softly.

"Hello, Rose," Martha grinned.

They pulled away and looked at each other knowingly. "Alright?" Rose asked. It was a stupid question but it needed to be asked.

"Yes," Martha answered. They both knew it was a lie but after the year they had both had, this really was as close to alright as it got.

Tom looked between them thoughtfully. When he had been told that these two women were walking the Earth to save them all, he had scoffed. Not because they were women; but because he honestly thought that they were all beyond saving. He had lost all hope.

But today, looking at the two women whose eyes looked much too old for them, he felt hope budding in his chest for the first time in a year. He cleared his throat and their attention snapped to him. "We should keep moving if you two want to meet Professor Docherty."

"Lead the way," Rose nodded.

* * *

><p>The damned bell jangled through the air and the Doctor crawled out of his tent. After a year, he had gotten used to his routine. He refused to let any expression except a lost neutrality appear on his face. Anything else and he would just be satisfying the Master's need to humiliate and torture him.<p>

The year had been spent in unspeakable agony. Not just because of the physical thing, but the mental pain was unbelievable. He remembered his last words to Rose.

"_Rose, listen to me and listen carefully. Take Martha and teleport out. Walk the Earth, tell as many people as you can about me. I'm going to use the Archangel Network against the Master. Time it for the launch. But Rose, here is the most important thing: I'm going to sever our mental link. The Master can feel my thoughts and I can't afford to let him know what you and Martha are up to. I love you."_

Martha and Rose had teleported out. He remembered the expression on Rose's face. That brave girl, he had no idea what had transpired after she had disappeared with the Master and the TARDIS and hadn't even hesitated to comply with his orders. He wondered how his future self had gotten the strength to let her go before he knew this was going to happen. Was somewhere ahead in his timeline, his future self going mad with worry as he relived these events in his head? It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest.

But the year had come to an end, it would hopefully soon all be over. But at what cost?

* * *

><p>"Is it true what they said about Japan?" Tom asked as he drove them.<p>

"What did they say?" Rose asked, not willing to discuss it.

"They said the whole country was wiped out in two hours," he said.

Martha looked at Rose and saw her eyes tighten imperceptibly. "Then you heard right," Rose answered.

"And you were there?" he asked.

"Yes," Rose answered shortly. "I was the only survivor."

The rest of the drive was spent in complete silence.

* * *

><p>A cage? That was new, the Doctor mused. If the circumstances weren't so dire, he would have laughed at himself about looking like Dobby, the house elf. Or Yoda. He was nine hundred after all.<p>

Shaking his bizarre thoughts away, he focused on the Master who was gloating about Rose and Martha being back in England. He fought off a shudder as he described how he would kill them in front of the Doctor. Be safe, my Rose, he thought, even if he knew their link was severed. And keep Martha safe.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Martha said in a low voice to Rose so that Tom wouldn't hear. "Why do we have to see Professor Docherty?"<p>

Rose smiled wryly. "Someone needs to tell the Master where to find us. Kind of better if we let him think he caught us rather than sauntering up to the Valiant."

"And the Toclafane?" she asked.

"We know what they are," Rose said and they both shivered. Martha had been revolted when Rose had told her what it was.

"Here we are," Tom announced.

Rose and Martha exchanged a meaningful look and stepped out of the jeep.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness hated waiting. He was a man of action. Life-threatening situations? Easy. Wars? Piece of cake. But he hated waiting. He had waited for 10 years for Rose and the Doctor to come back for him. He had Torchwood to keep him occupied of course.<p>

And his wonderful team. He had gotten attached to them. Gwen Cooper, the always enquiring PC, had reminded him so much of Rose. Owen Harper, the cynical doctor, always hiding his pain. Toshiko Sato, the brilliant woman, haunted by a criminal past. Ianto Jones, probably the only unbroken member of their team. He and his wife Lisa had been expecting a child. He wondered what had happened to them during this. He dearly wished that the Doctor's plan would work.

If not for him, at least for people like Ianto and Lisa; all they wanted was a life with their family. As his daily dose of electric current of 5000 megawatts passed through Jack and he yelled in pain, his last thought before he died again was of keeping people like them safe.

* * *

><p>"The Doctor has visited the Earth many times and the Master has made a nuisance of himself quite a number of times," Rose explained to Tom and Professor Docherty.<p>

Martha nodded. "UNIT made a gun which would kill the Time Lord. There are four components to the gun. Rose and I split up so we could find those segments."

Rose nodded as she laid out three vials in front of them. "Martha got the one in Budapest and I got the one in Kyoto and Geelong."

"What about the fourth one?" Professor Docherty asked.

"It's in London," Martha answered. "That's where we need to be taken." The last part was addressed to Tom.

Tom nodded. "We'll have to stop off at the shelter in North London for the night," he said.

"That's not a problem," Rose said.

* * *

><p>"Come out, come out," the Master taunted as he walked onto the street. "You don't want me to kill more people," he mocked, nudging Tom's dead body with his toe.<p>

Rose and Martha squared their shoulders and stepped out together. The Master's eyes lit up as he saw them.

"Ah," he smiled. "There you two are."

They both kept their faces neutral. "Not in a talkative mood, are you?" he asked them. His expression hardened. "Teleport and the bag. Now," he commanded.

Rose tossed the bag on the ground and Martha detached the teleport from her wrist and tossed it to him. He caught the teleport and fired one shot at the bag and set it alight.

"Oh," he smirked. "It will be so easy to kill you now," he murmured, looking at them. "But," he declared. "Let's see what your dear Doctor has to say about this, eh?"

* * *

><p>Rose and Martha were brought aboard the main room of the Valiant. Rose's eyes darted around quickly and fell on the Doctor in the cage. Her eyes softened imperceptibly. The big alien eyes stared back at her and tears of relief and happiness sprang to her eyes. She hadn't seen him for so long. It had been so hard to be away from him, not feeling him in her mind.<p>

The Master misread her expression. "He does look quite disgusting, doesn't he?" he asked her cheerfully.

Rose's eyes shifted behind him where the countdown was ticking. 1 minute and 2 seconds to go.

"Kneel!" the Master commanded.

Rose and Martha obeyed.

"You see, Doctor," the Master said triumphantly. "This is who you were depending on. A human child and your supposed goddess? She may have taken the vortex in her but she's useless. Look at her, completely powerless."

Rose giggled and looked at Martha. Martha giggled back. The Master looked confused. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You," Rose said frankly, her voice taunting.

Martha laughed loudly at that and Rose joined in. The Master's eyes flitted to the Doctor.

"As if I would ever ask them to kill someone," he said.

The Master, for the first time, looked scared. "What have you done?"

"Oh, we walked the Earth," Martha said in a matter-of-fact voice. "And everywhere we went, we told a story."

"The story of a wonderful, mad man in his blue box," Rose continued in a soft voice, her eyes locked with the Doctor's as she spoke.

"How he has saved us so many times. How he will save us every time," Martha smiled.

"That's what going to save you?" the Master hissed. "Fairy tales."

"No, we also told them to think of one word at the same time," Martha said.

"All at the same time. Can you imagine? Every human on Earth thinking the same word at the same time," Rose murmured.

"So what?" he demanded. "Is that your defence? A meaningless chant?"

"A meaningless chant powered by fifteen satellites," Rose said, as if teaching a small child his ABCs.

The Master was horrified. "What?"

"The Archangel Network," the Doctor said as the countdown reached zero.

"Doctor," Rose said.

"Doctor," Martha said.

"Doctor," Jack said.

* * *

><p>"Jack, destroy the paradox machine," Rose ordered as the Doctor and the Master teleported out.<p>

Jack ran to the TARDIS. Using guns, he blasted apart the paradox machine. The red light in the console room disappeared a golden glow began to rise. Rose felt her heart sing in her chest and a soft glow surrounded her.

The Bad Wolf was back.

* * *

><p>"What do we do with him?" Jack questioned, looking at the Master disdainfully. Left to him, he would probably kill him just as many times as he had killed Jack.<p>

"He's my responsibility," the Doctor said. "He'll come to the TARDIS."

There was a loud gunshot and the Master collapsed. Lucy Saxon stood there with the smoking gun in her hand.

"NO!" the Doctor yelled as he fell to his knees and caught the Master in his arms.

"Always the women," the Master gasped out.

"Come on, it's just a bullet wound. You can regenerate," the Doctor said, shaking him slightly.

"No," he said, smiling. "It would be hell for me, Doctor. Imprisoned with you forever."

"NO!" he cried. "Think of all we've done together. All the vanquished foes. Think of all we could be," he begged.

"Be careful of her, Doctor," he said, his eyes moving to Rose, who was staring at the scene in horror. "She will be the death of you."

"Please, you've got to live," the Doctor begged, tears falling from his eyes. "You've got to, please. We're the only ones left. Just REGENERATE!"

The Master laughed. "Look at that Doctor," he said. "I win."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that is that. End of part 3. So many things.**

**So, Rose and Martha walked the Earth. BAMFs all around.**

**To all Jack/Ianto shippers: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love that pairing and cried during Children of Earth like a baby. But Jack is different and Lisa is alive so Ianto is different. So, sorry, no Jack/Ianto.**

**The Master died. I know some of you wanted him to live or just lose his drums or something. But nope. I love End of Time and I need him back then. So, sorry, the Master dies. At least for now.**

**Apart from that, I realised that I haven't been keeping you in touch with how my writing for Series 4 is going. I'm actually writing that series backwards. I have the finale already done along with the Specials. I'm currently writing 'Silence in the Library' and 'Forest of the Dead'. Dear Rassilon, it is so complex because there are so many timelines crossing in that episode.**

**So, yeah. My writing's wibbly-wobbly but I am on fire and I will get it all done. I promise.**

**Uh, actually I do need some insight from you all. Do you want to see the events of 'Midnight' in this story? Don't get me wrong, I love that episode but I have absolutely no idea how to go about writing it. I will appreciate any suggestions you can give me. The sooner the better.**

**Up next, we see the aftermath of everything. It is a short chapter, but after that we immediately have 'Time Crash' and I'm so excited for it. I'll take my usual post-series break after 'Time Crash' and then I'll be back with 'Voyage of the Damned.'**

**So, still two more chapters before I take a small break. But you know, I always come back :D**

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	41. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I make any money off it.**

**A/N We are close to 400 reviews! Good Gallifrey, thank you so much for that!**

**You guys are amazing and I appreciate your feedback, especially about 'Midnight'. I will write that chapter for you and your suggestions were very helpful. So, thank you so much for that.**

**As for this one, it is sort of a filler chapter. Some of you were disappointed at how there was virtually no Doctor/Rose fluff or romance or really, any interaction in these past few chapters and this is my way of making up for it.**

**It's a very small chapter unlike the previous three but I hope you enjoy it just the same.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Martha Triumphant" and "This is Gallifrey: Our Childhood, Our Home" from the Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Aftermath<strong>

Rose knelt down next to the Doctor and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, love," she said softly.

The Doctor reluctantly let go of the Master's body and fell into Rose's embrace. She rubbed his back as he wept bitterly in her arms. His last hope of saving someone from his lost home world was gone. He was the last one. Again.

The Jones family had their own tears as they wept together. Martha was being hugged by her parents as relief, sadness and pain flowed through all of them.

Lucy Saxon stood quietly, her face blank and her mind numb. She neither knew nor cared for what happened next. The gun hung limply in her hand and she looked straight ahead, her eyes unseeing and glassy.

Jack stood off to the side, watching the scene and thinking about how many lives had been destroyed by the Master. He wiped his brow and wondered how everyone would deal with what was to come.

* * *

><p>Things were a blur after that. The Valiant was taken to Earth and UNIT took possession of it. The Doctor answered in a monotone to the Brigadier who looked worried but Rose assured him to not let it bother him. The Brig wasn't happy; he had seen the Doctor face off against the Master time and time again but he had never seen him this broken.<p>

The Doctor was quite adamant on not letting UNIT take the Master's body. "He will be laid to rest according to the traditions of my planet," he had declared firmly and no one had dared to disobey.

Captain Jack Harkness and Martha Jones returned to the TARDIS for a well-deserved rest as the Doctor and Rose went to cremate the Master.

The Doctor was stoic as he laid his body onto the pyre and set it alight. Rose stayed by his side while the Master's body burnt. The Doctor was truly alone, again.

No, not alone, he realised as Rose slipped her hand into his. He had Rose.

* * *

><p>In Cardiff, Jack insisted on going back. "You can come with us, if you'd like," the Doctor offered.<p>

"Nah," Jack said. "I did a lot of thinking this past year. And I thought about this team of mine. I could never leave them like this," he said.

"Great responsibility. Defending the Earth," Rose smiled.

"Someone's got to do it," Jack grinned. His face fell into serious lines. "What happens to me?" he asked.

Rose smiled softly. "I don't know, Jack," she said. It was partly true.

"What about aging and stuff?" he asked.

"I really don't know," Rose said.

"Vanity," he shrugged with a smile. "Used to be a poster boy. Back in Boeshane Peninsula."

The Doctor and Martha smiled at that. Rose, who had known this already, wondered if he would say it now.

"The face of Boe, they called me," he finished.

The Doctor and Martha stared wide eyed as Jack grinned and sauntered off.

"It can't be," Martha said.

"No," the Doctor said. "Definitely not."

The two of them burst into laughter and then their eyes fell on Rose, who was completely unsurprised. "You knew!" the Doctor accused.

"Spoilers, remember?" Rose asked with a grin.

"But he really gets turned into...?" Martha wondered.

"A big old face?" the Doctor finished the thought.

"Guess so," Rose said. "After all, he lives for a very long time."

* * *

><p>The other goodbye wasn't unexpected. The Doctor had known that Martha would leave and a part of him was glad that she was. He would miss her greatly but at least he wouldn't have to keep living with the reminder and guilt of ruining another life. He was selfish like that.<p>

He stood back as he allowed Rose and Martha to say their goodbyes. Rose hugged Martha. "Take care now," she said.

"Yeah, you too," Martha said. "Rose," she began. "I know, we weren't always on the best of terms..."

"Water under the bridge," Rose insisted.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Thank you, Martha Jones. You saved the Earth," she said.

"Yes," Martha nodded. "Yes, we did."

Rose nodded and then left the Doctor and Martha to say their goodbyes in private. "You could stay," the Doctor said as soon as Rose had gone inside.

"No, I've got a great big life here," she said. "I just have to start living it. Time to step up and be who I am," she stated confidently.

The Doctor smiled. "You're absolutely brilliant, Martha Jones," he said.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I am. I spent so much time thinking I was second best. But I'm not," she stated confidently. "I'm just as good," she said firmly. She pulled out her superphone and gave it to him. "Keep this on you. When I call, I expect you to come back."

The Doctor smiled and took the phone. Martha nodded and he picked her up in a hug. "Goodbye, Martha Jones."

"Goodbye, Doctor," she smiled and then walked out of the TARDIS.

Once she got outside, she paused and then walked back in. The Doctor looked up in surprise. "Changed your mind?" he asked cheekily.

Martha gave a small smile. "I had a friend. She was in love with this bloke. But he never noticed her. She wasted so much of her life pining after someone who would never love her like she wanted."

The Doctor looked uncomfortable. "Martha..."

"I always told her," she continued, not giving an indication that she had heard him. "Told her to get out. Get out while she can." She smiled at the Doctor. "So, this is me, getting out."

The Doctor smiled sadly at her.

Martha nodded. "Look after Rose and keep her close. You need her more than you think," she said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

Martha Jones smiled again and left the TARDIS. For good, this time.

* * *

><p>The doors closed behind Martha and Rose walked back to the console room cautiously. "Are you alright?" Rose asked the Doctor.<p>

The Doctor sighed and nodded. "I messed up majorly, didn't I?" he asked her.

Rose smiled tenderly. "Yes, but that's okay," she said.

"I love you, you know," he said. "I couldn't...there wouldn't...there isn't going to be anyone else. Never has been before and never will be again."

Rose smiled and went straight into his open arms. "Thank you," she murmured.

The Doctor smiled as he pressed his lips to her hair and gently lifted her up. They both needed rest. There were so many things that had happened and so many things that they needed to say.

He set the TARDIS in vortex and carried her into their room.

* * *

><p>"I have missed you," Rose said, several hours later.<p>

The Doctor pressed a kiss to her neck as he spooned her from behind. "Me too. It was agony not being near you," he said. "I couldn't even feel you in my head," he whispered, a shudder racking his body.

Rose burrowed deeper into his arms and pulled his arms tighter around herself. "I'm here now," she whispered. "I've got you."

"I love you so much," he said, the emotion in his voice nearly overwhelming.

Rose sent him waves of love and comfort and he smiled in relief. She was in his arms and things were fine. Well...

"Rose," he said.

Rose sighed. She knew this was coming. He was going to ask what had happened. Rose sighed and then turned around so that she was facing him. "He used the paradox machine to suppress my powers. Which meant I couldn't escape," she said.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, his eyes dark.

"No," Rose lied. His eyes narrowed. Rose sighed again. "Yes," she said. "But not too much," she assured him hastily.

His eyes closed in pain and Rose kissed him softly till he opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Rose," he said.

"Not your fault," she assured him.

"What else?" he asked, steeling himself to stay calm.

"He wanted to harness my powers. Use them to destroy but he couldn't. He tried to unleash the vortex but good ol' TARDIS refused to open the hatch," she smiled.

The Doctor tightened his grip around her. He knew that it must have been painful.

"It wasn't so bad after that," Rose said. "I slipped into a coma. Sort of like a regenerative coma. He thought he had drained all power out of me," she said.

"And he stopped?" the Doctor asked.

Rose nodded. "He did. Actually took good care of me. I was hooked to state of the art hospital equipment. Guess he wanted me alive in case he needed me as leverage over you," she said. "I woke up when you, Martha and Jack came to Earth. You know what happened next," she said.

"Rose, I am..." he began.

"Stop apologising," Rose said. "It's not your fault."

"And the year?" he asked.

"It was horrible," Rose said, tears gathering in her eyes. "So much death, Doctor."

The Doctor held her closer as she began to talk about her year. The annihilation in Russia, the destruction of Japan, the starvation and drought in the Oceania; she had no idea how long she talked.

The Doctor held her through it all, wiping her tears as she cried, comforting her as best as he could. When she finished talking, there was a long silence. Rose kissed his chest, right between his hearts. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No but I will be," she said honestly, raw emotion in her voice.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," she assured him. She met his eyes. "What about you, though? You were a prisoner too. Weren't you in pain?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

"I was. Not knowing where you were or what you were doing. It was so hard," he said, shuddering slightly.

"Not that," Rose said.

He sighed and his lips quirked in a small smile as he realised that she had seen right through him. "No, it was mainly guilt, I suppose," he said.

"Over the Master?" she asked.

"We were friends, you know," he said. "A long time ago. I don't think he has ever forgiven me for running away from Gallifrey in the first place."

Rose was confused. "But he didn't seem...Gallifrey..."

The Doctor smiled at her confusion. "It wasn't so much as leaving Gallifrey as leaving him," he said. "Like I said, we were friends and well, he..."

"He didn't take your leaving well," Rose nodded.

"Exactly," the Doctor agreed. "Sometimes I wonder what he would have been if I had never left."

"What would you be if you had never left?" Rose asked him wisely.

The Doctor gave a humourless smile at that. "That is a question that I would never have the answer to," he said. "Still, can't change the past now, can I?"

Rose nodded sadly. "Suppose not," she murmured. "Still, I wish..."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But it's over now," he said, kissing her gently.

Rose smiled as she kissed him back. "Yeah," she said. "It's over."

* * *

><p>A few more hours later, the Doctor woke Rose up from the slumber she had fallen into after their talk. "Mm, I don't wanna get up," she groaned.<p>

He grinned and kissed her shoulder. "Come on, time for wakey-wakey," he said.

"Wakey-wakey? Really?" Rose asked in amusement, her eyes opening.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. "All of time and space, my Rose. Where do you wanna go?" he asked, knowing that both of them were itching to get moving after being imprisoned for so long.

Rose smiled and kissed him. "A party. I spent a long time in war zones and captivity. Let's go somewhere where there's dancing and fun."

"Your wish, my command," he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there is that. End of part 4 of 4. End of Series 3. Goodbye to Martha Jones Thank you for sticking with me through it all.**

**Up next, we have 'Time Crash'. Fivey meets Ten and Rose. It is going to be awesome!**

**There is a petition going around to stop FanFiction net from deleting stories and such. I will put a link here and on my profile. Go to this link and sign the petition. FanFiction is an awesome part of any fandom and the last thing we all need is stories being deleted or censored.**

** www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net # (without the spaces)**

**So, see you on Sunday for Time Crash.**

**Cheers x**


	42. Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Almost at 400 reviews! Thank you so much for that!**

**The episode that so many people have been waiting for. *drumroll* It's TIME CRASH.**

**Fivey meets Ten and Rose. Woohoo!**

**So, a lot of you asked if he will remember meeting Rose and you bet he will. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go and read my story 'In the Sea of Memory' or it might not make much sense.**

Oh and Five hasn't aged. Because he's the Doctor and not Peter Davison. Don't get me wrong: I adore Peter Davison but if you saw him thirty years ago...unf...just unf.

**So, my fic and I say that the Doctor hasn't aged. So there :D**

**Songs for the chapter: 'The Doctor's Theme' from the Doctor Who Soundtrack and 'Teenage Rebel' by Chameleon Circuit.**

Link to Rose's outfit on profile. This dress even made me blush. If it was anyone except Billie Piper playing Rose, I wouldn't even have considered this dress. But I'm confident that Billie Piper would have carried this one off fabulously. So yeah, check it out.

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blast from the Past<strong>

_Previously_

"_Where do you wanna go?" he asked, knowing that both of them were itching to get moving after being imprisoned for so long._

_Rose smiled and kissed him. "A party. I spent a long time in war zones and captivity. Let's go somewhere where there's dancing and fun."_

"_Your wish, my command," he grinned._

* * *

><p>"Alright, what have you got for me this time?" Rose asked the TARDIS as she looked around the wardrobe room.<p>

A light lit up and Rose grinned as she walked over to the spot. Her jaw went slack as she saw the dress. It was a floor-length black halter dress. But that wasn't what had Rose staring at it like a lemming. It had a front slit to display ample cleavage and the back was completely bare with just two straps at the very top.

"Where's the rest of it?" Rose asked in amusement. The ship hummed and Rose patted the wall lovingly. "He's going to forget his name if he sees me in that," she said and a slow smile spread across her face.

The TARDIS waited until Rose was ready and then put her plan in action. _Why just make one Doctor forget his name when you could do that to two of them?_

* * *

><p>The TARDIS lurched and the Doctor was thrown down violently. "What was that about, eh?" he asked, tapping the time rotor lovingly. "What's your problem?"<p>

"Right, just settle down now," a vaguely familiar voice said. A man dressed in a beige suit and hat flicked the switches on the console, trying to work out why the TARDIS had gone all weird.

The two men passed each other, too absorbed with their own work to register anything else. At the exact same moment, they both looked up.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"What?" the beige-clad man asked.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Rose yelped as she spotted the two Doctors. At her voice, the two of them turned around and Rose could almost see their memories being triggered. <em>Crap, she hoped that the Doctor was smart enough to forget this later.<em> Although right now, the two of them were staring slack-jawed at her.

She cleared her throat pointedly and they both hastily closed their mouths but didn't move their eyes from her. "You're staring," Rose said slowly and they both hastily averted their eyes and began to talk over each other.

"Who are you?" the Fifth Doctor asked the Tenth Doctor, acutely aware of the blonde woman in the sinful dress observing them.

The Tenth Doctor grinned. "Oh, brilliant," he said, looking at his fifth self. "I mean, totally wrong, universe goes bang in a few minutes...but brilliant."

"Is there something wrong with you?" the Fifth Doctor asked and Rose bit her lip to stop the laugh threatening to escape her.

"Ohh, the frowny face, I remember that one," the Tenth Doctor said, sounding delighted. "Remember, Rose?" he asked.

The Fifth Doctor looked at her. "Rose?" he asked and Rose smiled as he took her hand and brushed his lips on the back of it. "A lovely name for the lovely lady," he almost purred and the Tenth Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, enough flirting," he said grumpily.

The Fifth Doctor looked annoyed and glared at the Tenth Doctor. "I'm seeing her after a long time and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot interrupting us at every chance he got!" he snapped.

"Doctor," Rose said gently as she laid an arm on the Fifth Doctor's arm. "You should really take a look at him first."

"For you, my dear, anything," the Fifth Doctor said and looked at the Tenth Doctor disdainfully who narrowed his eyes at his younger self.

"Oh God," Rose groaned softly and opened her mouth to explain but an alarm sounded.

"That's an alert," the Fifth Doctor said, jumping into action. "Level five. Indicating a temporal collision. It's like two TARDISes have merged but there's definitely only one TARDIS present. That's a paradox."

"Well, it's not so bad. We've got about ten minutes before the universe goes bang and blows a hole in the space-time continuum," Rose said as she read the data on the screen.

She cleared her throat pointedly as the Doctors were now staring at her bare back. The Fifth Doctor recovered quicker while the Tenth Doctor was still contemplating just taking her back inside so they could pick up where they had left off before.

"Right, yes," the Fifth Doctor said as he went over to the screen.

"Do you need this?" the Tenth Doctor asked pulling out his sonic screwdriver.

"Nah, I'm fine," the Fifth Doctor said, dismissing him.

The Tenth Doctor adopted a sarcastic tone. "Oh, no, you mostly went hands-free, didn't you? Like, hey, I'm the Doctor. I can save the universe using a kettle and some string. And look, at me I'm wearing a vegetable."

The Fifth Doctor glared at the Tenth Doctor. "Who are you?"

"Take a look," the Tenth Doctor said.

The Fifth Doctor stared at him and then at Rose. "Oh," he said. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," the Tenth Doctor said.

"You're..." the Fifth Doctor said. "A fan."

Rose burst into giggles at the face the Tenth Doctor made. "What?" he asked. "I'm not just a fan. I'm you," he said, his voice going all squeaky.

"Okay, you're my biggest fan," the Fifth Doctor dismissed as he checked the readings of the imminent danger.

The Tenth Doctor gaped wordlessly at him while Rose attempted to swallow her laughter. "Look, it's perfectly natural," the Fifth Doctor told the Tenth Doctor. "I go zooming around space and time saving people, fighting monsters and being," he paused for effect. "Well, let's be honest. Pretty sort of marvellous," he said.

The Tenth Doctor agreed with him, making Rose roll her eyes. He never changed. But the Fifth Doctor wasn't done yet. "So naturally, now and then people, notice me. Start up their little groups. That LINDA lot," he said, remembering being mobbed by them. "Are you one of them?" he asked the Tenth Doctor.

"I'm you. I'm you with a new face," The tenth Doctor repeated. "Check out this bone structure Doctor, 'cos one day you're gonna be shaving it," he said, slapping his own cheeks for added effect.

The cloister bell ringing brought that argument to end. "Uh, oh," Rose said, apprehensively.

"Right, that's my cue," the Tenth Doctor said, jumping into action.

"At this rate, we're gonna detonate a blackhole strong enough to swallow the entire universe," Rose said as she tried to stabilise the TARDIS.

"Ye-ah," the Tenth Doctor said, looking at her apologetically. "I was rebuilding the TARDIS and forgot to put the shields back up."

"Again?" Rose asked, in dismay.

The Tenth Doctor grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry, I know exactly how this works," he said, looking at the Fifth Doctor. "Watch. Venting the thermo-buffer, flooring the helmic regulator and just to finish off, let's fry those zyton crystals," he said, jumping around the console.

"Brilliant!" Rose said, looking at the Tenth Doctor in admiration.

The Fifth Doctor, however, was less than impressed. "You'll blow up the TARDIS!"

"Oh no, I won't," the Tenth Doctor promised.

"Who told you that?" the Fifth Doctor demanded.

"You told me that," the Tenth Doctor said dramatically as the TARDIS ripped through the vortex.

* * *

><p>"Supernova and blackhole at the exact same instant," the Fifth Doctor said in wonder.<p>

"Explosion cancels out implosion," the Tenth Doctor added.

"Matter remains constant," Rose admired.

"Brilliant," the Tenth Doctor nodded.

"Far too brilliant," the Fifth Doctor said. "I've never met anyone else who can fly the TARDIS like that," he said.

"Sorry, mate, you still haven't," the Tenth Doctor said. Rose cleared her throat pointedly and the Tenth Doctor winked at her.

"You didn't have time to work that out, even I couldn't do it," the Fifth Doctor said, sounding awe-struck.

"He didn't have to work it out," Rose realised, looking between the Tenth Doctor and the Fifth Doctor in wonder.

"You remembered," the Fifth Doctor realised, looking at the Tenth Doctor.

The Tenth Doctor smiled. "Because you will remember."

The Fifth Doctor grinned. "You remember being me, watching you doing that. You only knew what to do, because I saw you do it."

"Wibbly-wobbly," the Tenth Doctor smiled.

"Timey-wimey," the two Doctors finished with bright grins on their faces.

* * *

><p>"There's still something I don't understand," Rose said.<p>

"What's that?" the Tenth Doctor asked.

"The time differential," she said. "It hasn't shorted itself out. Shouldn't one of you be looking your age?"

Both the Doctors looked equally offended. "Did you just call us old?" the Tenth Doctor asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant you both look, well, young," she said.

The Fifth Doctor grinned. "It's known to happen," he smiled. "And," he added. "I suppose, this answers the question as to who you are," he said.

The Tenth Doctor and Rose looked confused. The Fifth Doctor smiled broadly and walked up to her. "May I?" the Fifth Doctor asked Rose.

Rose nodded, confused as to what he was asking permission for. He grabbed her left hand and then used his other hand to gently twist something on her ring finger. As he did that, a ring appeared on it. The Fifth Doctor smiled. "You're married," he stated.

The Tenth Doctor gaped open-mouthed. "Bu...But, how could I have not noticed that?" he asked.

Rose smiled nervously. "It's got a perception filter on it. The only person who knows it's on is me and well, my husband."

"How did you know?" the Tenth Doctor asked the Fifth Doctor.

The Fifth Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm merely observant and if you haven't noticed, that our dear Rose was created for us. So, it's only logical that she would be married to us."

The Tenth Doctor nodded in contemplative silence as Rose fiddled nervously with her ring.

"Stegian platinum and a white point star," The Fifth Doctor murmured as he took her hand again and examined the ring.

Rose smiled. "You picked it out," she said.

"Brilliant choice," The Fifth Doctor remarked softly, his eyes on her rather than the ring. Rose blushed and ducked her head. "It's good to know my future is so wonderful," he said softly, kissing her ring gently.

Rose raised her hand to his cheek and stroked his face gently. The loneliness in his baby blue eyes almost broke her but she leaned closer and kissed him deeply. The Fifth Doctor smiled into the kiss and returned the kiss gently. She had always had a soft spot for him. Technically, he was the first one to ever kiss her. Even if it was all wibbly-wobbly and timey-wimey.

The Fifth Doctor pulled away and grinned at her. He tipped his hat to her and gave a short bow. "I look forward to meeting you, my dear," he said.

Rose nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. The Fifth Doctor smiled at her before looking at the Tenth Doctor who was still staring at the ring on Rose's hand with an air of someone been knocked on the head with a bat. The Fifth Doctor cleared his throat and the Tenth Doctor turned his attention to him.

"Oh yes, TARDISes are separating. Alright Doctor, back to long ago," he rambled. "Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and the Mara? Time Lords in funny hats and the Master?" he fired in quick succession. "Oh, he just showed up again. Same as ever."

"Oh no, really?" the Fifth Doctor asked in mild interest. "Has he still got that rubbish beard?"

"No, no beard this time, well, a wife," the Tenth Doctor said and a look of a shared joke passed between them.

Rose stayed back and watched them interact. The Fifth Doctor flickered and he realised. "I appear to be off," he said. "What can I say," he said, looking at his older self and Rose. "Doctor, Rose, thank you."

"Thank you, Doctor," the Tenth Doctor said, with a short bow.

The Fifth Doctor looked at the two of them and smiled. "I'm very welcome." He vanished but the Tenth Doctor pressed a button on the console and he appeared again.

"You know what, Doctor," the Tenth Doctor began. "You were my Doctor. Back when I started, I was old and grumpy. But then I became you. With the coat, hat and the crickety-cricket stuff. And the voice going all squeaky when I got excited. I still do that," he remarked happily. "And look," he added, plopping his foot on the console. "Trainers," he laughed. "And," he said, pulling out his glasses and putting them on. "Snap."

The Fifth Doctor grinned in delight as he recognised all the similarities he had kept with his future self. "To days to come," the Fifth Doctor said, looking at the Tenth Doctor and Rose.

"All my love to long ago," the Tenth Doctor bowed.

The Fifth Doctor grinned and then vanished for the final time.

* * *

><p>The heavy silence hung in the air as his younger self vanished for good this time. The Doctor sighed, remembering the feeling of being that young. So young, so much more hopeful. He had met all his previous regenerations in that body, been elected President of Gallifrey for the second time and then run away yet again.<p>

Brave, wonderful Adric had died saving the Earth. Sweet, gentle Nyssa had stayed behind at the Terminus to free the enslaved guards and rebuild the hospital. His loud-mouthed, brave heart Tegan had left him after the death that followed him everywhere broke even her spirit. Loyal Turlough had turned his back on the Black Guardian for the Doctor. The Doctor himself had died saving his dear Peri.

He smiled sadly and shook his head. Sometimes the past was best left alone. He looked at Rose and his eyes fell on the ring again. Rose bit her lip nervously as she walked up to him. "You have to forget," she told him.

He nodded. He had known that. Knowing the future was too dangerous. But as he looked at the intricate ring on her finger, he didn't want to forget. He wanted to bask in the fact that she was his wife and wanted to shout it out to the universe.

He briefly wondered when the change had happened. Before the year that never was, he would have run in the opposite direction at the mention of a wife. But now, all he wanted was to remember. But he also knew, he would ruin his own future if he did that.

He allowed himself to wonder how he had proposed, what the wedding had been like, where they had gone for their honeymoon. Had it been a proper ceremony? Or a life and death situation? Neither would surprise him.

Rose was still watching him cautiously. He smiled to ease her apprehension. He raised her hand and kissed the ring, much like his younger self had. "I love you. And I can't wait for the day you become my wife," he said.

Rose's tears flowed freely at that. "I wish you could remember but I wouldn't change what actually happened for the world," she said, remembering the proposal in the light of the Alignment of Exedor and the Gallifreyan wedding ceremony, conducted in the Gallifrey room of the TARDIS. And their honeymoon on the planet of San Grecia.

The Tenth Doctor nodded in understanding as Rose raised her hands to his temple. He closed his eyes and allowed her to erase the memory of any ring on her finger. The thought had sunk in very deep so she just locked it away instead of erasing it completely.

In another timeline, the eleventh Doctor gasped as the memories unlocked. He smiled as he remembered the feeling of euphoria and happiness he had felt. He laughed to himself and waited patiently for his wife to come back.

* * *

><p>"So, ready to go?" Rose asked the Doctor.<p>

He smiled and nodded. "I was thinking of going to Janus. Brilliant parties there," he grinned.

"Sounds fun," Rose said.

There was a loud crashing sound and they were both thrown to the floor. "What?" the Doctor said as he slowly got his feet. "You okay?" he asked Rose.

Rose nodded and stood up, brushing away sand. Sand? She looked up and gaped.

"No way," Rose said.

"WHAT?" the Doctor cried as he picked up the life saver. It read Titanic and the ship was the reason for a giant hole in the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And scene...**

**So, where to begin? Hope you liked Fivey. I have always loved that Doctor and I hope you enjoyed reading about him. **

**Rose and the Doctor are married. We knew that but nice to see the Doctor realising it. Even if he forgot later. LOL.**

**Anyways, that is it for Series 3, I should imagine. I am taking my usual break. This time it's going to be a two week break instead of one and a half week. I will be back with 'Voyage of the Damned' on 24 June which is a Sunday.**

**Sorry for the small hiatus but I have exams during that week. But after that I go onto winter holidays. So yay! I have written out many chapters of Series 4 but I still am yet to finish 'Voyage of the Damned'. It's just so bloody long.**

**In other news, I wrote a sequel to my story 'See the Future' called 'A Spark of Hope'. It's an Eighth Doctor/Rose story that might be considered canon. I would love any sort of feedback on it.**

**Adios for now! I will see you on Sunday, the 24th of June.**

**Cheers x**


	43. Christmas on the Titanic

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I make any money off it.**

**A/N I am BAAAAAACCKK! Thank you for bearing through two weeks of silence on my part and all your wishes for the exam. But I am back with Series 4 and I promise I won't take a break until the Tenth Doctor regenerates.**

**We also crossed 400 reviews for this story! Oh my God, thank you so much for that! I Was Not Expecting That.**

**With that, let's start with the Christmas Special of 2007. I never noticed that some of the wittiest dialogues in Doctor Who was in this episode. Anyway, it's not one of the chapters where I change a whole lot.**

**And if you are expecting any Astrid hate, you're not going to find any. Astrid was played by Kylie Minogue and I'm Australian which means it's in my DNA to love her. Or something. No, seriously, I loved Astrid despite the kissing scenes.**

**So, without any further ado, here is the chapter. **

**Link to Rose's outfits on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: 'Voyage of the Damned Suite' and 'Life Among the Distant Stars' from the Doctor Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas on the Titanic<strong>

_Previously_

_There was a loud crashing sound and they were both thrown to the floor. "What?" the Doctor said as he slowly got his feet. "You okay?" he asked Rose._

_Rose nodded and stood up, brushing away sand. Sand? She looked up and gaped._

"_No way," Rose said._

"_WHAT?" the Doctor cried as he picked up the life saver. It read Titanic and the ship was the reason for a giant hole in the TARDIS._

Rose was the first to reach the console and she made sure that the TARDIS fixed the hole and landed them in a cupboard aboard the Titanic. "How...?" she wondered.

"I don't think it's the actual Titanic, you know," the Doctor said. "The one with the ice berg and glub glub glub," he imitated a sinking ship.

Rose giggled. "Yeah, so this is a space Titanic?" she asked.

He nodded. "Seems like it," he said. "And I did promise you a party."

* * *

><p>"I still don't get why I have to wear the Tuxedo of Doom," he muttered as they stepped out of the TARDIS.<p>

"Quit complaining," Rose said. "Let's just have some fun and relax. No more running, no more evil plots to destroy the world. Just you and me. Just this once," she said.

The Doctor's expression softened. "Whatever you want, love," he said.

Rose smiled at him and took his arm as he led them out to the main hall where the party was in full swing. "Oh, it's Christmas," Rose smiled.

The Doctor grinned and kissed her. "Merry Christmas," he said.

Rose giggled as she kissed him back. "Merry Christmas, love."

They pulled away when they heard a glass crash and break. "Look what you've done," a man shouted angrily at the waitress who had dropped the glass. "No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain," he muttered as he walked away.

The Doctor and Rose immediately bent down to help the waitress. "What an awful bloke," Rose said.

The waitress smiled. "I'm used to it, ma'am," she said.

Rose smiled back. "Doesn't make him right," she remarked. "I'm Rose and this is the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Astrid, ma'am. Astrid Peth," she said as she stood up.

"Oh, please call me Rose," Rose said.

"Thank you, Rose, Doctor," Astrid smiled at the two of them.

"Merry Christmas, Astrid Peth," the Doctor grinned.

Astrid smiled at them and then her eyes drifted to the window and their view of the stars beyond them. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked them, her eyes shining.

"Oh yes," the Doctor agreed.

"I always dreamt of seeing the stars. That's why I took this job in the first place," she said.

"But that's good, yeah? You get to see new places," Rose said.

Astrid shook her head sadly. "Employees are not permitted to leave the vessel. Can't afford the insurance," she said, her eyes sad. But then she shook herself and straightened up. "Tell you what, I'll get you both a drink. On the house," she grinned.

"She is very nice," Rose said as Astrid left to get them drinks.

"Hmm, yes," the Doctor agreed distractedly. His attention was diverted by a group of people laughing at something. He followed their gaze and realised that they were laughing at a couple dressed in purple cowboy outfits.

"Something's tickled them," he muttered to Rose.

"What're you gonna do?" Rose asked eagerly.

The Doctor winked at her and pointed their sonic screwdriver at the champagne on their table which popped and fizzed, startling them out of their laughter. Rose giggled and kissed his cheek. "Brilliant! Let's go make some friends," she said, pulling him towards the couple.

"Did you do that?" the man asked them excitedly.

"That he did," Rose smiled.

"Thank you," his wife thanked them. "They told us it was fancy dress."

"I'm Morvin van Hoff and this is my good wife, Foon," her husband introduced.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose," the Doctor grinned.

"Ah, youngsters," Morvin grinned as he exchanged a fond look with Foon. "On your honeymoon, are you?"

"No, no," Rose shook her head quickly and the Doctor wondered absurdly if he should be offended at her hasty denial.

"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7," the announcement came over the PA.

"Red 6-7. That's us," Foon said, standing up. "Are you Red 6-7?"

"Might as well be," the Doctor said as he patted his pocket with the psychic paper and took Rose's hand.

They were just heading over to the group visiting Earth when Astrid came back. "I got you two that drink," she said.

Rose caught the Doctor's eye and before Astrid knew it, Rose had taken her tray and set it aside and the Doctor had handed her a bracelet.

"I'll get the sack," Astrid whispered, sounding not all that cross about it.

"Brand new world out there," Rose grinned at her.

"To repeat, I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now human beings worshipped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner... like savages," the guide, Mr. Copper explained.

Rose buried her face in the Doctor's chest to hide her giggles and failed miserably.

The Doctor dropped a small kiss on her hair but he pulled back in shock when a red skinned alien ambled forward. "Uh, but, um, hold on, hold on. What was your name?" he asked.

"Bannakaffalatta," he snapped, sounding cross at the Doctor for some reason.

"Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties..." the Doctor said, making Rose slap his chest for being rude. They were suddenly teleported down.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Rose gasped, looking at the empty street.<p>

"It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong," the Doctor said.

Astrid, on the other hand, was positively giddy with excitement. She threw her arms around both Rose and the Doctor and hugged them tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she gushed.

"We should go and ask," Rose murmured to the Doctor, nodding at the newsagent's booth.

"Hello there!" the Doctor greeted the old man in the booth. "Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?"

"Oh-ho, scared! London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?" he scoffed.

"Why?" Rose asked him.

"Well, it's them, up above," he said, gesturing to the sky. "It's just me here and Her Majesty, of course."

"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about," the Doctor said and they were beamed up.

* * *

><p>The meteoroids struck the ship and everyone was thrown to the floor. The Doctor threw an arm around both Rose and Astrid as they clattered to the floor.<p>

"Doctor, Astrid, you two okay?" Rose asked after the shaking had stopped.

"Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky," the Doctor muttered as he stood up and gave a hand to Rose and Astrid.

The Chief Steward was trying to calm everyone down but Rose bent down to help Mr. Copper who had a cut on his head.

"Don't open it!" the Doctor yelled and Rose looked up just as the hatch opened and the Chief Steward was sucked out into space. The Doctor managed to shut the hatch before they were all shot out.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked Rickston who was the closest to her.

"No thanks to that idiot," he muttered.

"The steward just died," Astrid said, outraged while Rose glared daggers at him.

"Then he's a dead idiot," he said flippantly.

Rose moved ahead, most likely to slap him but the Doctor caught her around the waist and held her close. He rubbed her arms to calm her down and Rose relaxed slightly, even as she gave Rickston the death glare.

"How many dead?" Mr. Copper asked.

"Oh," Rose said, looking out the window.

The Doctor followed her gaze and felt his hearts sink. The TARDIS was floating away peacefully into the space.

* * *

><p>"All right. Just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?" the Doctor asked the sailor.<p>

"Midshipman Frame," he answered.

"Okay. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core," the Doctor ordered.

"It won't work," Rose said, her eyes wide.

"It will until I get to the bridge," he said, looking at her.

Rose met his gaze and nodded slowly. Everyone else was less than convinced. The Doctor took charge. "Okay, okay. Tch, tch. First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. B...no...two: we're going to reach the bridge. Three - or C: we're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low Four or D or that little "iv" in brackets they use in footnotes...why. Right then, follow me," he said.

"Hang on a minute. Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?" Rickston asked and Rose wondered if she could kick him just the once.

The Doctor drew himself to his full height. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No," Rickston said, stunned.

Rose leaned ahead and snogged the Doctor. He seemed surprised by it when she pulled away though he had to hold gasp at the dark tint in her eyes as she looked at him. She grinned at him, the promise in her eyes making him lose focus.

"You're going to have to stop that if we want to get out of here alive," he murmured in her ear.

Rose smiled but then her smile diminished as she looked at her long dress. "Can I borrow your screwdriver?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said, looking confused but handing it over to her.

Rose activated the right setting and then neatly sheared off the dress from knees down. She stood up, satisfied as the dress got more 'run-friendly'. "Thank you," she said, giving it back to the Doctor.

"No problem," he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

* * *

><p>"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric," Mr. Copper was saying.<p>

"Actually, that's not true. Christmas is a time of - of peace and thanksgiving and..." the Doctor began but Rose rolled her eyes.

"What are you on about? Our Christmas is always like this," she said.

The Doctor conceded the point with a cheeky wink.

* * *

><p>Rose watched in horror as Foon jumped to her death with the Host.<p>

"No more," the Doctor declared his eyes dark. Too many of them had already died and he would be damned if he let anyone else die for him.

They reached the maintenance hall. The Doctor turned to the group. "Right. Get up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mr Copper. You've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS."

"Astrid, you're in charge of this," he said, giving her the EMP. "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. "Rose..."

"No way," she said, immediately. "I'm going with you. Give the screwdriver to Rickston."

The Doctor looked exasperated but she was not looking to back out. "Is there anything I could say that would convince you to not come with me?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"No," she said firmly.

He nodded and gave the screwdriver to Rickston and took Rose's hand.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Security protocol one! Do you hear me? One! One!" the Doctor yelled as he and Rose were cornered by the Host.<p>

"Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save our life, am I right?" he asked.

"Information: correct."

"No, that wasn't one of them," Rose protested.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?" he asked.

"Information: no."

"No, no! No, no, no. That wasn't one either. Blimey. One question left. One question. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us," he realised. "We're not passengers. We're not staff. Go on, scan us. You must have bio records. No such people on board. We don't exist therefore...you can't kill us. Therefore, we're stowaways and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final question: am I right?" he asked triumphantly.

"Information: correct."

"Then," the Doctor said. "Take us to your leader. I've always wanted to say that," he whispered happily to Rose.

* * *

><p>"No, you can't," Rose and the Doctor struggled as Max killed the engines. The Earth was about to be destroyed.<p>

"Mr Capricorn!" they heard a shout. "I resign." It was Astrid and she drove the forklift straight at him.

"Astrid, don't!" Rose yelled.

"He's cut the break line!" the Doctor yelled.

Astrid caught their eye and gave a small smile before pressing down the accelerator.

"NO!" Rose and the Doctor both yelled as Astrid and Max both went over the edge.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Midshipman Frame at last!" the Doctor said with forced cheer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose sitting down, looking completely defeated.<p>

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall," Midshipman Frame said.

The Doctor took the wheel. "What's your first name?" he asked.

"Alonzo," he answered.

"You're kidding me," he said, his eyes wide. "There's something else I've wanted to say. Allons-y, Alonzo!"

* * *

><p>On Earth, they saw Mr. Copper walk off happily and then turned to each other. "Are you okay?" the Doctor asked Rose. She still looked stricken.<p>

She nodded slowly. "There should have been another way," she said, thinking of all the people that had died.

The Doctor put a gentle arm around her and held her close. "Yes, there should have been."

Rose breathed in deeply and then pulled away. "I should go," she said.

The Doctor nodded reluctantly. "I love you," he said.

Rose smiled a watery smile and kissed him softly. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, that is it. Not one of my better works, I admit. And not a whole lot of Doctor/Rose either. **

**But up next, there is an interlude. Thanks to Kels for this suggestion. It's all 11/Rose. It will be up on Wednesday.**

**I am actually planning my next multi-chapter story. I was very inspired to write more 8/Rose and I'm thinking of doing a story that starts with Rose meeting him. No Time War, Gallifrey still intact so obviously it will be an AU. Would you guys like to read something like it if I wrote that? **

**Sort of like a continuation of the series from the TV movie. It won't follow the episodes of the new series but I was thinking of writing original plots using monsters and influences from the both the Classic and New Series. **

**And just because I start that story, I won't abandon this one. I plan on seeing this through to the end. **

**Let me know what you all think.**

**It's good to be back. See you on Wednesday!**

**Cheers x**


	44. Interlude: Coming Home

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Good Gallifrey, your response was amazing. I absolutely adore each and every one of you. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites.**

**Now, onto the interlude. Purely 11/Rose and some other characters make an appearance. Some revelations coming your way. Well, for some of you it's just a confirmation ;D**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reader and reviewer KJMirrorSmoke who suggested this idea. Kels, I hope you enjoy your interlude.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'The Blush of Love' from the Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Coming Home<strong>

A very tired Rose said goodbye to the Doctor in London. She felt so drained. So much time had passed since she had gone home to her Doctor. It had been years since she had seen him. She wondered briefly if he had gone mad with worry yet.

He had known what had happened. Now that she thought about it, he had kept coming up with excuses to delay her leaving for the end of the universe. She had brushed it off as just reluctance on his part for going so far into the future.

She shivered slightly as she remembered that it had been exactly 30 months since she had seen him. Granted, he knew she was going to be fine (and she got to meet his fifth self again), Rose was certain that he would still have been worried.

Sure enough, as soon as she pushed the TARDIS doors open she found herself straight into his arms. She held on just as tightly inhaling his unique scent that always reminded her of coming home. His chin rested on her head as Rose focused on not dissolving into tears of relief.

"How long, love?" Rose murmured slowly.

"Just a week," he answered, pulling her closer still. "Feels like years though," he murmured, his lips brushing her ear. "Has been years for you, hasn't it?"

Rose nodded into his chest, her eyes shut tightly. She still hadn't looked at him; she wasn't sure she would be able to without bursting into tears. It had been so long.

"Rose," he murmured, brushing his finger over her chin.

Reluctantly, Rose tilted her face up but didn't open her eyes. He pressed a small kiss to her forehead and brushed her nose with his. "Please, Rose," he murmured, slight desperation in his voice. "Don't hide from me."

Taking a shuddering breath, Rose slowly opened her eyes. Emerald green met golden brown and both sets of eyes filled with tears. The Doctor stroked her cheek softly. They stared at each other in silence, just basking in the euphoria of being back together. Oh there was pain and the sting of separation but the bittersweet joy nearly compressed their hearts.

Rose gave a small smile and the Doctor returned it with a brilliant one of his own. He picked her up gently and carried her into their room. Rose didn't protest as he laid her down gently onto their bed like she was the most fragile china doll he had seen. She was still dressed in her now-ruined black dress and the silver high heels.

The Doctor gently unhooked the straps of the heels and tossed them in the direction of her wardrobe. He carefully undressed her and then wrapped her warmly in the duvet. Rose smiled tenderly at him as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right here when you wake up," he murmured as he settled down on top of the duvet.

Rose gave a sleepy smile. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, my Rose," he said, brushing his lips across her forehead. "More than anything in this universe."

* * *

><p>He was stroking her hair absently as she slept. He couldn't help it; he just didn't feel like he could stop touching her. The past week had been pure hell. The memories of that time were sharper than ever. Every second that ticked by intensified his worry as to whether he would get his Rose back.<p>

And his dear Rose. She had been away from him for 30 long months. Granted she had been in a coma for 18 of them but it didn't make her suffering any less. And the war zones and all the death and desolation that she had seen. He could remember her words like it was yesterday.

She shifted in her sleep, her forehead creasing. He immediately pulled her into his arms. He knew the signs of a nightmare when he saw them. And it was all his fault. It was always his fault. The one person in this universe who had given him more than he could have wished for, and he was the one at fault for hurting her so much.

She had given him a daughter, a family, a future; everything he had ever wanted but never dared to wish for. "I'm so sorry, Rose," he murmured into her hair.

"Not your fault," she mumbled in her sleep and he had to suppress a smile at that. She was even reassuring him in her sleep.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the phone rang. The Doctor was woken out of his short nap as he sat up and picked up the phone from the side table, silently thanking the TARDIS for moving it there.<p>

"Hello," he whispered.

"Dad," Jenny said. "Is she home yet?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Good, I'll be there in a few minutes," she said, her tone implying that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

"She's resting now, Jenny," he said, even as he knew it was futile. She was too much like her mother when it came to her stubbornness.

"Let her come," Rose mumbled as she opened her eyes sleepily.

"Rose..." he began but at Rose's quiet pleading look, he nodded. "See you then, Jenny."

Rose sat up in bed and stretched lightly.

"You should be resting more," the Doctor frowned.

Rose smiled and kissed him softly. "I want to see our daughter. Can you call River and John as well? I have missed them too."

The Doctor didn't look particularly pleased that she was abandoning her rest but he understood that she needed to see everyone. "I'll go and make the calls. Don't stress yourself too much," he pleaded.

"I won't," Rose reassured him as she got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower and fresh clothes.

* * *

><p>"Is she home?" River asked as soon as she had picked up the phone.<p>

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "How soon can you and John...?"

"We'll be right there," River said and hung up.

The TARDIS doors opened and Jenny rushed in. She gave her Dad a hug. "Where's mum?" she asked.

Before the Doctor could answer, Rose came downstairs, dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt. Her eyes brightened as she saw Jenny and Jenny ran straight into her arms. "Oh, I missed you so much darling," Rose said as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I missed you too, mum," Jenny said. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Rose answered with a small smile.

Jenny nodded as she pulled away. "Can I stay here with you for a few days?" she asked.

"Of course," Rose answered immediately.

Jenny nodded gratefully. The doors of the TARDIS burst open and River ran straight to Rose and hugged her. John was next as he hugged Rose too. "You alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," Rose answered. "Just missed you all that is," she added.

"We missed you too," River said.

"You saw me a week ago," Rose pointed out with a grin.

"You know what I mean," River said, rolling her eyes at her.

* * *

><p>A week later, John, River and Jenny were still on the TARDIS. They had visited some vacation planets but mostly they just stayed in the vortex. Jack had dropped in for a few days but he had to go back to Cardiff because Gwen was on mandatory bed rest as her delivery date came closer.<p>

A week of peace and quiet was probably what they all needed. Rose relished in the feeling of being home at last.

So, it came as a wake-up call when River pulled her aside one day. "Rose," she said seriously. "It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Dun...Dun...Dun**

**Time for what, do you think? If you remember that I mentioned there is going to be a super secret chapter at the end of series 3. Up next is that chapter so brace yourselves. **

**So, how'd you like the interlude? Let me know.**

**I got a lot of people encouraging me to go ahead with my 8/Rose series and so I'm in the process of drafting my notes on it. It's going to take a bit longer for me to start posting but since people are willing to read it, I am going to do it. So thanks for the encouragement. I will most likely start posting in a few weeks. So, stay tuned for that.**

**So, any theories on what the next chapter is going to be about? **

**Anyway, you'll see on Sunday anyway. See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	45. The Life and Times of Melody Pond

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money off it.**

**A/N It's not Sunday! But you still get the chapter. This is up a day early 'cos I am super busy tomorrow and won't have time to upload. So, hope nobody is complaining about this being uploaded early. :)**

**The last chapter was extremely well-received and I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**Now, in case you couldn't tell from the chapter name, this is River's story. I suggest reading through the chapter carefully and if you still are confused, feel free to ask me to clarify. God, I sound like an English teacher!**

**Anyway, enjoy! Spoilers for Series 6 and if you haven't seen it yet, then a lot of this might just not make any sense at all. So sorry!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'A Very Unusual Melody' and 'The Enigma of River Song' from the Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Life and Times of Melody Pond<strong>

_Previously_

_"Rose, it's time," River told her._

"Are you sure?" Rose asked her.

"Yep, good luck, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>Demon's Run, 52<strong>**nd**** century**

Rose waited at the second exit. Downstairs, she spotted her older self fighting a horde of headless monks. She really wasn't looking forward to that particular part in her future. She heard a clatter of feet and squared her shoulders.

"Going somewhere, Madame Kovarian?" Rose asked the woman with a fierce smile on her face.

Madame Kovarian smirked as her guards pointed their guns at Rose who did not even flinch. "Hand over Melody," Rose commanded calmly.

"Is the Doctor so much of a coward that he sent his wolf to do his dirty work?" Madame Kovarian sneered.

Rose laughed but there was no humour in it. "Oh, you fools. You really think that I'm the Doctor's to command?" she asked as she continued to smirk without humour. "You may get away with your victory of giving him the flesh child but the real Melody will always be safe. And the only one to know would be me."

"Oh," Madame Kovarian mocked. "I'm so sorry but I'm afraid you're going to die here."

"This is my last warning, Madame Kovarian. I don't want to hurt you," Rose said sincerely.

Madame Kovarian laughed as her guards cocked their gun at Rose. Rose shook her head sadly. "Remember, you did this," Rose said as her eyes began to glow golden.

Downstairs, Amy cried out as the baby in her arms melted. Rose held the real baby Melody securely to her chest with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Amy," she whispered as she disappeared into a golden shower with Melody in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Florida, July 1969<strong>

Rose emerged behind the old orphanage. She walked swiftly and stealthily to the second floor. She pushed open the door and picked up the girl sleeping there. Tiptoeing through the empty orphanage, Rose carried six year old Melody Pond outside.

She hid behind the post as she watched Canton and Amy walk inside the orphanage. She made sure that they were inside before vanishing with Melody.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, January 1970<strong>

"Take me home," Melody whispered to Rose as she began to glow.

"I promise, I will," Rose said as Melody began to regenerate.

It hurt to watch the little girl go through it but Rose forced herself to be calm. She was clever and figured it out immediately. Rose watched as Melody regenerated into a small toddler.

Smiling, Rose lifted up the toddler and moved to her next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Leadworth, 1990<strong>

"Can you say your name, sweetie?" Alice Cooper asked her.

"Melody," the one-year old answered perfectly.

Rose watched from a distance as Melody was placed as a foster child with Alice and Peter Cooper.

* * *

><p><strong>Leadworth, 2007<strong>

"Hello, Melody," Rose said.

The dark girl scowled at her. "Listen, Blondie, you have to quit stalking me," she said. "And stop calling me Melody. It's Mels."

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Well then, Mels, hello," she said calmly.

Mels glared angrily and walked over to her. "Listen, whoever you are, either tell me why you keep popping up in my life or leave me the hell alone."

Rose merely raised her eyebrows. "Actually you do know who I am and you know you need my help so it would be better if we stopped arguing and got to work."

"I don't need anyone's help," Mels shot angrily.

"How are your parents?" Rose asked as Mels turned away.

Mels looked back at her, her eyes flashing. "Peter and Alice Cooper are great," she said.

"I didn't mean your foster parents. You know who I meant," Rose said.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't know my birth parents," Mels lied confidently.

Rose lost her patience. "Melody Pond, that is enough," she hissed.

Mels' eyes widened and she walked over to Rose. "Look, whoever you are, leave me alone."

Rose looked sympathetically at her. "Still having those dreams?"

Mels looked suspicious. "How...?"

"The dreams, they confuse you. You don't just see them. You feel them, don't you?" Rose asked.

Mels stared at Rose sitting on the bench casually. She gave a deep sigh and sat down next to her. "Who are you?" Mels asked, her tone a bit vulnerable.

Rose smiled. "You know the answer to that, Melody Pond."

"Bad Wolf," Mels whispered. "But I always call you Rose in my dreams."

"You can still call me Rose," Rose smiled. "And what else?"

"You took me from the orphanage in Florida. You brought me to Leadworth when I...changed...the first time," she said slowly.

Rose smiled. "So you do know who I am."

"But why talk to me now? What's happening?" Mels asked.

"You remember who else you see in your dreams?" Rose asked, instead.

Mels stared at Rose for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah, this man. His face changes and I know it's him but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" Rose prodded gently.

"But at one point, there are two of them. At the same time with the same face but they are different," Mels said, looking at Rose and waiting to see if she would call her mad and laugh. Rose merely smiled and waited for her to go on. Encouraged, Mels continued. "They feel different. One of them feels like he always did but the other one feels...more, somehow."

Rose nodded. "Would you believe me if I said that you were catching glimpses of your future?"

Mels snorted. "No, that's mad."

Rose smirked. "Mad, you say?" she asked and reached into Mels' backpack and pulled out a miniature blue box.

"Oi!" Mels protested as she tried to snatch it back from Rose.

"What's this then?" Rose asked, holding the mini-TARDIS away from Mels.

"I don't know. It's one of Amy's daft toys," Mels said but kept looking at it anxiously.

"Pull the other one," Rose said as she tossed it lightly in the air and caught it back again.

"It's the TARDIS," Mels said, sounding irritated.

Rose beamed at her. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Yes, yes, very clever. You got me to admit the truth," Mels said sarcastically, snatching back the TARDIS from Rose.

"Melody Pond, that is enough," Rose said sternly. "You know exactly who you are and it's time you stopped wasting my time and admitted it to yourself."

Mels stared at her sharp tone and then inhaled shakily. She was quiet for a long moment before nodding. "I am Melody Pond. My parents are Amy and Rory Pond. I was kidnapped by the Silence but saved by the Bad Wolf. I am a part Time Lord. This is my second body."

Rose nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now, are you ready to listen to the rest?"

* * *

><p>"So, if I'm the child of the TARDIS and you're the heart, what does that make us?" Mels asked Rose.<p>

Rose smirked. "I would suppose, sisters. We were both created by her for her two Time Lords."

"I thought you said my one was only a part Time Lord," Mels said.

"Well, yeah, but so are you," Rose pointed out.

"I like this TARDIS more and more," Mels smiled.

"Yeah well, she is amazing," Rose returned her smile.

"When will I see him?" Mels asked in a soft, oddly shy voice.

"That's a story for another time, Melody Pond," Rose said as she stood up. "I need your answer now."

Mels stood up. "Count me in."

Rose beamed at her. "Then I have something to give you."

* * *

><p><strong>Janus, 4367 A.D<strong>.

Mels arrived in a flash of bright blue on planet Janus. She had met Rose almost two years ago when she had first given her the new vortex manipulator and shown her how to travel in time and space. In these two years, Mels had travelled to different places and times.

After boring old Leadworth, the universe was one big playground. She missed her parents but she knew she would see them again in the future. But tonight was about celebration. It was the last day of her freedom. Tomorrow, she was due to start her doctorate in Archaeology at the Luna University in the year 5123.

She sauntered over to the bar and ordered a shot of Crespallion tequila. She threw back the shot quickly and smiled as the warm alcohol flooded through her system.

"I'll have what she's having," she heard a familiar voice say and opened her eyes to see Rose slide into the seat next to her.

"How's it going, sis?" Mels asked her.

Rose smirked as she drank her shot. "Good, good. Just thought I'd come and wish you luck before your big day tomorrow," she said as she gestured to the bartender for refills.

Mels raised her shot in thanks as the two of them simultaneously threw back their drinks. "Oh, that is good," Mels said, licking her lips. "You're wearing the same clothes you did the last time."

Rose smiled as she traced the rim of her shot glass and looked at Mels meaningfully. It only took a moment before Mels caught up to it. "Oh," Mels said. "I took the slow path."

Rose nodded. "Yeah."

Mels looked wary. "Something's about to happen, isn't it? That's why you are here," she said shrewdly.

Rose bit her lip and smiled. "You catch on better than our Time Lords," she said. "They still haven't learned to expect trouble whenever I show up."

"But you're looking after them, aren't you?" Mels asked.

"Well, yeah, but still they are a bit thick," Rose said.

"That's because they're men," Mels said firmly.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so. But I'm not here because of trouble," she said. "At least, I don't think so," Rose amended.

"Then why?" Mels asked.

Rose pulled out a photograph from her jacket and showed it to Mels. Mels stared it for a minute. "That's her, isn't it? That's Jenny."

Rose nodded. "Good, you're paying more attention to your dreams then," she said.

"Trust me sweetie, my dreams are all I have had for the past two years," Mels shrugged.

Rose felt guilty. "Mels, I'm so..."

"Don't," Mels said firmly. "Don't apologise. If it hadn't been for you, I'd have been a pin cushion for Madame Kovarian and the Silence. And gods knows what they wanted me for."

"Yes, but I don't want you to think that you owe me, Mels," Rose said. "You're my sister and I love you."

Mels gasped at that and felt the prick of tears in her eyes. She grasped Rose's hand. "I love you too, Rose. And I've talked to you twice, counting this time. How daft is that?"

Rose laughed. "Pretty daft. I mean look at us. Two impossible beings of time and space in love with two Time Lords."

"I think it's brilliant and I can't wait to see him," Mels said, her eyes far away. "I feel like I already know him, you know," she said.

Rose smiled. "You'll see him soon. In fact, that's why I showed you Jenny's photograph. Jenny is looking for the Doctor."

Mels nodded. "So, what am I meant to do?"

"Find Jenny. Your knowledge of the Doctor will help you both to find him," Rose said.

"Why can't you just take us with you?" Mels asked her.

"Doctor's orders," Rose smiled wryly. "He remembers you and Jenny finding him together and it is how John is created," Rose explained.

Mels looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Rose shrugged. "I have no idea. I haven't lived it yet, remember? But timelines have to be preserved. The future is too precious to be changed."

Mels nodded. "I agree," she said, remembering her dreams of a familiar scene.

_It was the interior of the TARDIS, she knew instinctively. Music flowed through the speakers. Rose twirled around the console and kissed a man with floppy brown hair, wearing a tweed suit and a bow tie. John, dressed in a plain navy blue suit, winked at Mels. But she looked different. Older and with curly golden hair. John smiled cheekily at her as he spun her around and then kissed her. She spotted Jenny being twirled in a complicated dance by a man wearing a long navy coat. Jack, she remembered his name. The three couples were in their own bubbles, a sense of contentment in the air. It was as close to perfection as real life could get._

* * *

><p>After a few round of drinks, Rose and Mels stumbled out of the bar, giggling happily. Rose was too busy giggling at one of Mels' travel stories and so she missed it when Mels asked a group of Sontarans if they were on a hens night.<p>

Immediately, all hell broke loose. Rose, grabbed Mels and the two began to run, the Sontarans hot on their tails. The two of them hid behind a pillar as the horde passed them. Rose breathed a sigh of relief but then one of the last Sontarans spotted Mels and fired a shot at her. Mels screamed as the shot hit her in her abdomen and she crumpled to the ground.

Rose grabbed one of her shoes off her foot and lobbed it at the back of the Sontaran's neck. The Sontaran collapsed and Rose rushed to Mels who was moaning in pain. "Mels," Rose said. "Listen to me, you have done this before. You know what to do. Focus on what you look like when you're with John."

Mels screwed her eyes shut as she imagined herself older with golden curls and green eyes. She started to feel the golden heat and got to her feet shakily. She looked at Rose who was calm and encouraging and then let the change happen.

When it stopped, Mels took in a deep breath. "Did I do it?" she asked Rose.

Rose smirked happily. "Hello, sweetie."

* * *

><p>"Why River Song?" she asked as she tried on new clothes.<p>

"Melody Pond, River Song, you didn't make the connection?" Rose asked her in amusement as she came out dressed in a blue knit dress. "Try the ivory one."

River nodded as she went back inside the changing room. "I like River Song. Though I can't see why I can't be Melody Pond."

"The Doctor can't know his own future. Your parents travel with him and you are conceived in his future. He can't know who you are before you're born. And especially in light of Demon's Run," Rose explained as River came out dressed in the ivory knit dress. "Ooh, I like that. Buy that one."

River nodded as she put it in the 'definite' pile. "So, I should go and find Jenny, huh?"

"There's no hurry," Rose said. "You have a doctorate to get. You can travel in time, River. It doesn't matter when you do it," Rose explained.

"But I don't want to mess up time," she said as she came out dressed in a green dress.

"I like that one," Rose said. "And you won't mess up time. Just remember, you have to find Jenny before the planets come to the sky."

"Yes, I know," she said. "Anything else?"

"This is for you," Rose said, handing her a wrapped present.

River grinned in excitement as she opened it and found a forest green journal with a light blue stream of water embossed on it. She looked at Rose questioningly. "For you. It's blank. Start writing in it. The life of a time-traveller is rather complicated," she said.

"It's beautiful," River said as she ran a hand over the cover.

"The only water in the forest is the River," Rose smiled gently.

River looked confused but Rose just shook her head with a small smile. "All in due time," she said. "Anyway, I have to be off. See you in a while."

River smirked as she picked up her new pile of clothes and took them to the counter to pay. "See you in a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>The Luna University, 5123<strong>

"So, Miss Song, why do you want to study Archaeology?"

"To be honest, Professor, I'm looking for a good man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN *Whistles away innocently***

**So, yeah, wow. What do you think?**

**First things first, River was taken by Rose and kept safe from the Silence, so no brainwashing. That's why Melody is not a psychopath and actually shows emotions.**

**She will be looking for Jenny in her timeline, i.e. after her creation on Messaline.**

**As for how and when she meets the Doctor, you will just have to wait and see.**

**She is NOT and I repeat, NOT travelling in the opposite direction to the Doctor like canon. Granted, the Doctor will meet her for the first time in the Library but after that, her story is completely linear to the Doctor's. You will see how that happens.**

**So, hope that clears it up for now. The sole purpose of this was to show River's past. I suppose this would be her first linear appearance in the story.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought of it. And feel free to ask me whatever you need to know.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**The next chapter sees Donna Noble back with 'Partners in Crime'. That will be up on Wednesday.**

**See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	46. Hello Again, Ms Noble

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I make any money off it.**

**A/N I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU GUYS. The last chapter was so well-received. I was admittedly a bit nervous but you all loved it immensely. Thank you for that.**

**So, this is the official start of Series 4. The events of 'Partners in Crime' and the return of Donna Noble to the story. I know a lot of you were looking forward to this.**

**A reader of mine, Way Worse Than Scottish, suggested that I do a mini-summary before every chapter. I have never done it before so I would appreciate what you think about it. I welcome feedback.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'A Noble Girl About Town' and 'Donna's Theme' from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Story so far:<strong> Rose returned back to the Eleventh Doctor and River instructed her to fulfil the paradox of going back to help her younger self. Rose set a newly regenerated River the task of finding Jenny and the Tenth Doctor in the right timeline._

**Hello Again, Miss Noble**

The Doctor looked around the empty TARDIS and sighed. It had been six months since Martha had left and five months since he had seen Rose. The silence in the TARDIS was eating at him.

He wondered why Rose hadn't come back. Had she finally had enough? He could hardly blame her. She had been imprisoned for so long, on the verge of dying. And then walking the Earth. But she had seemed fine when they had gone off on the Titanic.

The second explanation was his future self was reluctant to part with her. And he could hardly blame him too. He wondered how had he not gone insane when he had let her go, knowing what was going to happen. And he wondered how he would get the strength to do it when time came.

Maybe the knowledge that Rose would be fine was what kept him sane. He wondered if it was enough.

Whatever the reason for her absence, he missed her. When she was around, her presence comforted him and his loneliness seemed to seep away.

And then there was Martha's departure. He would never forgive himself for what had happened to her. The earnest and bright doctor he had met in London had been turned into a hardened warrior. No wonder she left. It was a miracle she didn't hate him.

Maybe he should stay away from companions. He made them worse; took away their innocence and filled it with cynicism and brutal reality. He was old and jaded but he had no right to do that to someone else.

He rubbed a hand across his face and looked at the beeping TARDIS screen. His hearts plummeted and despite his dark thoughts, a wide grin broke out on his face. She had always had that effect on him.

_Hello love_

_Earth. London. 2008. Adipose Diet Pills._

_See you there._

_Bad Wolf_

* * *

><p>"How long has it been?" she murmured, rubbing the back of his head as he buried his face in her neck.<p>

"Five months," he mumbled, letting her scent comfort him.

Her grip tightened on him. "I'm sorry," she said. "You seemed rather reluctant to let me go."

"I don't blame myself," he said, pulling away but keeping his arms around her. "I wonder how I'll do that again."

Rose reached up and kissed him lovingly. "Don't worry about it right now," she said.

He smiled and stroked her face. "So what should we worry about now?"

Rose grinned. "Adipose Industries. We should check it out."

* * *

><p>Donna Noble got dressed in her best pantsuit and went into the office building of Adipose Industries. They were definitely worth checking out. It had been slightly over a year since she had been looking for the Doctor and Rose.<p>

It was a long and frustrating search. They had a habit of leaving no footprints. So she started tracing any and all strange happenings hoping one of them would lead her to them. One year on and no luck. But she didn't give up. Looking for them gave her a purpose to get up every morning.

She reached the Adipose seminar a bit late and so the auditorium was already dark. She slipped into a seat near the door and watched Ms. Foster advertise the new diet pills. She was right; it was definitely suspicious.

Deciding to check more, Donna slipped out and went to the office upstairs. What she didn't notice was a couple slip out the other exit.

* * *

><p>"You're right," the Doctor said as he and Rose slipped out of the other exit of the auditorium. "This is definitely fishy."<p>

Rose nodded. "Could they be lacing the pills with something?" she asked.

"But why?" he asked. "What do they get by getting humans to lose weight?"

Rose pursed her lips but had no answer. The Doctor took her hand and they went upstairs to check the offices.

* * *

><p>As the day came to an end, Donna slipped into a cubicle in the women's bathroom and waited. What she needed was to take a long, good look when no one was around. She sat cross-legged on the closed toilet seat and waited.<p>

Rose and the Doctor hid in the janitor's closet while the office closed and the personnel left. The Doctor spent his time hacking into the mainframe while Rose helped from time to time. They spent the rest of the time, catching up with each other and their activities over the past five months.

* * *

><p>Donna heard the bathroom door slam open. She tensed and waited quietly.<p>

"I know you're there," she heard Ms. Foster say. "Come out, come out."

Donna's heart hammered but she didn't move a muscle.

"Alright," Ms. Foster said. "You wanna do this the hard way?" she asked. "Get her," she ordered someone.

The first cubicle slammed open. Donna flinched. She knew she was in the fifth stall.

The second one slammed loudly. Donna considered just revealing herself but sat back.

The third one. Donna closed her eyes and waited.

The fourth one. "AHA!" she heard Ms. Foster exclaim and Donna opened her eyes slowly. Her door was still closed.

Puzzled, she listened as the reporter was discovered in the stall before hers. As she heard Ms. Foster lead her away, Donna breathed a sigh of relief and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose peered into Ms. Foster's office. They saw a woman being tied to a chair while Ms. Foster questioned her.<p>

"What's that about, you think?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged. "Seems like we're not the only ones suspicious of the Adipose pills," he said.

"We should get her out of there. I don't trust Ms. Foster. Her henchmen will shoot her easily," Rose said, looking worried.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed and a flash of red caught his eye. He looked there and stopped. Donna Noble was staring at him and Rose with her mouth open. He tapped Rose on the shoulder and nodded at Donna.

Donna was beyond excited. "Doctor! Rose!" she mouthed.

"Donna!" the Doctor and Rose mouthed back.

"OH MY GOD!" she mouthed. "I have been looking for you everywhere," she gestured.

"What for?" he asked.

She began to mime something but then her eyes fell on Ms. Foster who was staring between them. "Are we interrupting?"

"RUN!"

* * *

><p>Donna ran up the stairs, ecstatic. She had found them. She nearly ran into the Doctor but stopped herself just in time. Not for long, she threw her arms around him in a hug. "Oh my God, it's you," she said happily.<p>

"And you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Rose. "Look at you two, you look the same. Don't you ever change," she said, looking at them with bright eyes.

"Yeah, Donna, not now," the Doctor said, taking hers and Rose's hand and leading them to the roof.

"What are you doing here, though?" Rose asked her as the Doctor soniced the cradle to take them back down.

"I was looking for the two of you," she said. "And I thought, how do you find you? And it was simple. Look for trouble and one of you is bound to show up sooner or later. So, I went online. Conspiracies, aliens, bees disappearing and all."

"The bees are disappearing?" Rose asked, wondering where she had heard that before.

"Yeah," Donna said, excited. "The things is, yeah? You two, you opened my eyes. I believe in everything now. Well, except the Titanic over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day."

Rose grinned. "Well that one is true. We were there," she said.

Donna's mouth dropped open. "No...way," she said. "You were at the Palace?"

"No," the Doctor interrupted. "We were on the Titanic. Now, come on you two, get in."

Rose climbed in but Donna looked at it doubtfully. "What, in that thing?"

"Yes in that thing," the Doctor said like it was obvious.

"But Foster can just pull this back," she said.

"Nah, he's locked it with sonic," Rose said.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "Unless she has a sonic device of her own..."

"Alright," Donna agreed and climbed in.

* * *

><p>Ms. Foster smirked as she severed one of the cables holding the cradle. The cradle tilted and Donna fell out, holding on to the broken cable.<p>

"Hold on," Rose cried as the Doctor tried to stabilise them.

"I AM!" Donna yelled back. "This is all your fault," she said, looking at the height. "I should have stayed at home."

"Any ideas?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor winked at her and pointed his screwdriver straight at the sonic device in Ms. Foster's hand. It sparked and fell down straight into Rose's hand. He grinned as he unlocked a window. "Come on, in we go," he grinned.

They got Donna safely inside and ran straight into Ms. Foster and her henchmen. "Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class," she said.

"A wet nurse?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"But this is a level five planet. You know breeding is illegal," the Doctor said.

"The breeding planet of the Adiposian First Family was lost," she said.

"Lost?" the Doctor asked sceptically. "How do you lose a whole planet?"

"So, she's like an outer-space nanny?" Donna asked.

"Yes, she's using humans as surrogates. The fat that walks away is actually adipose babies," Rose explained.

"I'm trying to help you, Matron," the Doctor said. "This is your only chance; if you don't call this off, I'll have to stop you."

* * *

><p>"Why do they never listen?" Rose asked as they ran downstairs, their ears still ringing with the shrill sound of the sonics.<p>

"I don't know," the Doctor said as he began to pull stuff out of the janitor's closet.

"Hiding in a cupboard?" Donna asked. "Brilliant idea," she said, trying not to sound like she thought this was the worst idea in the world.

Rose giggled. "It's got the mainframe in here," she explained. "Foster's put the final step in action. The conversion has begun."

"What're we gonna do?" Donna asked.

"Cancel the signal," the Doctor said. He fiddled with the controls and the inducer started decreasing.

Rose sighed in relief. "Good, it's stopping," she said.

"No, no, no," the Doctor groaned as the inducer started increasing. "She's doubled it."

"What do you need?" Rose asked sharply.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he said, looking at Rose.

Rose grabbed his collar. "Focus," she ordered. "What do you need?"

The Doctor looked surprised at her snippy tone. "Uh...a second capsule," he said.

"Donna," Rose said, looking at Donna. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra adipose necklace, would you?"

Donna grinned and handed Rose the necklace. Rose beamed at her and gave the necklace to the Doctor, who used it to stop the process. The machines whirred to a stop. For a moment, the three of them stared at the mainframe in silence and then burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"So," Donna said as she walked back to the TARDIS with the Doctor and Rose.<p>

"So," the Doctor smiled. "Donna Noble," he said. "I thought you were going to travel the world."

"I did that," she said. "The day after I met you but then after a while, it was back to my old life," she said, her eyes sad. "I made the biggest mistake of my life," she said.

"Yeah? What was that?" he asked.

"Turning down your offer to come with you," she said.

Rose smiled at the Doctor who sighed and looked at Donna with regret. "Donna," he said but Donna had unlocked her car and had started pulling out bags after bags. She piled them into the Doctor's arms. "You have a hat box," he said, forgetting his line of thought at the sight of the bizarre piece of luggage.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready," she said happily.

The Doctor put down the bags and looked at Donna seriously. "Donna," he said.

Donna looked at his face and felt her smile slide off. "You don't want me to come," she said, trying not to sound crushed and failing.

"I travelled with someone before," he said. "Martha Jones. Brilliant but things got complicated," he said.

Donna nodded, trying not to look as defeated as she felt. Rose turned to the Doctor. "But Doctor," she said.

"I can't do that to anyone else, Rose," he said, his tone pleading. He looked back at Donna. "Martha fancied me and it got bad," he said.

Donna nodded in understanding even as she wondered how anyone would fall in love with the Doctor when even a blind person could see the Doctor and Rose were inseparable.

"I just want a mate," the Doctor said.

Donna stared. "You just want to mate?" she asked, her mouth open.

"I just want _a_ mate," he said while Rose burst into giggles both at his tone and the expression of disgust on Donna's face.

"Well just as well," she said. "I'm not having any of that nonsense. You and Rose can do whatever alien stuff you do but you're not mating with me, sunshine."

Rose actually burst into loud peals of laughter at that. The Doctor smiled at Donna. "Okay," he said.

"I can come?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor said.

"Then my work here is done," Rose said with a grin.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Donna asked.

"Nope," Rose answered cheerfully. "But I will see you soon." She kissed the Doctor lovingly. "See you, love." She hugged Donna who hugged her back, still confused. "Look after him," she whispered and Donna nodded.

Rose pulled away and smiled at two of them before disappearing further down the alley. Donna looked at the Doctor for an explanation. "Later," he promised. "Come on then, Allons-y!"

"Wait," Donna said. "My car keys. Just hold on," she said, racing back to the street.

* * *

><p>River Song looked around the police barricade. There was no sign of them. She sighed and decided to go back to the university. Her dissertation still needed work. She was about to turn and leave when someone tapped her shoulder.<p>

"Excuse me," the ginger woman said. "There's a blonde woman called Sylvia. When she gets here, just tell her, that bin there," she said, pointing at a bin.

River stared back at her in bewilderment. The ginger woman smiled giddily at her. "It will all make sense. That bin there," she repeated and then flounced off.

River stared after her and then slowly began to walk away. The Doctor and Rose had been here, she knew. She had read about the Adipose incident in her textbook. But it appeared that she had missed them. Slightly disappointed, she started looking for a spot to vanish inconspicuously.

It was back to books for her. Find Jenny and then find Rose and the Doctor. She still had work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And scene. So, Donna's back.**

**I know I kept a lot of Donna's lines the same but honestly, they are too good to be changed.**

**So, how did you like it? Let me know. Did you know we are almost close to 500 reviews? How did that happen?**

**Anyway, the next chapter is based on the events of 'Fires of Pompeii'. It's an amazing episode. The chapter will be up on Sunday.**

**See you then.**

**Cheers x**


	47. Volcano Day

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money off it.**

**A/N We crossed 500 reviews! Thank you for all the love on the story.**

**This chapter is longer than I what wanted it to be. Even after I cut out a lot of it. But, I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. I forgot to give credit to Bad Wolf Jen who suggested the outfit for the last chapter. It was a brilliant choice and I was the twit who forgot to mention it. Sorry!**

**Songs for the chapter: "The Sybilline Sisterhood" and "Donna's Theme" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Story so far: Donna has come aboard the TARDIS. River is still looking for the Tenth Doctor and Jenny. <em>

**Volcano Day**

"Behold! Ancient Rome!" the Doctor said with a flourish as he opened the TARDIS doors.

Donna's mouth was open as she stepped out. "Oh my God," she whispered. "I'm in Ancient Rome."

"Well it's not so ancient to them. To them, it's brand new Rome," the Doctor grinned.

Donna's eyes fell on the street vendor's sign and her smile fell. "Hold on," she said. "That sign over there is in English. Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?" she asked him.

"No, no," the Doctor smiled. "It's the TARDIS. She translates everything. You're speaking Latin now."

"Seriously?" Donna asked, wide-eyed. "I just said seriously in Latin."

The Doctor grinned at her excitement. Donna's brow furrowed. "What would happen if I said something in Latin?"

The Doctor looked confused. "I don't know," he said.

"What 900 years and you were never curious?" she demanded.

The Doctor shrugged. Donna rolled her eyes and walked over to the vendor.

"This should be interesting," the Doctor heard Rose murmur as she walked up next to him.

His face split open in a wide grin as he looked at her. "Hello," he said.

Rose grinned at him. "Hello," she said.

The Doctor put an arm around her as they watched Donna talking to the vendor. "Uh, veni vedi vici," she said.

"Huh?" the vendor asked in confusion. "Me no speak Celtic," he said slowly. "No can do missy."

"Ye-ah," said Donna and returned to the Doctor to find Rose. "Rose!" she said. "Is that a toga?"

Rose looked down at herself and nodded. "So, how'd it go?" she asked, nodding back at the vendor.

"He said he didn't speak Celtic," Donna frowned.

"Welsh," the Doctor explained. "You sound Welsh."

"I want a toga too," Donna said.

"There would be one in the TARDIS wardrobe," Rose told her.

Donna gave a grin and ran off back to the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled at Rose. "Remember the last time we were here?" he asked her.

"Oh, do I?" Rose laughed. "Getting turned into stone. Fun times," she grinned.

"My goddess Fortuna," he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's good to see you again."

Rose smiled at him. "So, where did you and Donna go after Adipose?"

"Uh, we went to Satellite Grecia and then planet of Herring," he said as he slipped an arm around her waist and they started walking around the marketplace.

"Grecia, that's where the big interplanetary shopping mall is, isn't it?" Rose asked. "You went shopping?" she asked incredulously.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Donna went shopping. I was rewiring the TARDIS," he said. "And anyway, we ran into a revolution on Herring. We freed the slaves there."

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek. "Brilliant," she said.

"Look, I'm Venus," Donna said as she twirled around wearing a purple toga and striking a pose.

"Looks good," Rose grinned at her.

Donna pretended to curtsy. "So, what are we doing here? Shopping? Freeing some more slaves?" she asked eagerly.

The streets shook suddenly. "What the hell was that?" Rose asked after the shaking stopped.

The Doctor was staring in horror at something. Rose and Donna followed his gaze. "No," he whispered.

"Oi, martian boy," Donna said. "Explain."

"It's Vesuvius," Rose said, equally horror-struck.

"We're not in Rome. This is Pompeii," the Doctor said.

"Wait, Pompeii? Like the volcano-destroyed-it Pompeii?" Donna questioned.

"More like volcano-about-to-destory-it Pompeii," Rose said.

"Yes, we have to go now," the Doctor said.

"Hold on, shouldn't we warn these people? Tell them to get out?" Donna asked.

"Pompeii is a fixed point in time," Rose said. "We can't do anything here."

Donna glared at them. "Well, I'm going to tell them," she said, ready to walk off.

The Doctor caught her arm. "You'll be hailed as a prophetess and then killed. We are leaving, and that is it."

"And leave them to die. Because you say so?" Donna snapped.

"TARDIS, Time Lord, yeah," the Doctor said.

"Donna, human, no," Donna said back, equally obstinate.

Rose grabbed Donna's shoulder. "Donna, a fixed point can't be altered. If we do, time all around us will begin to disintegrate. The whole universe will start to die slowly," she explained.

Donna looked horrified but she still couldn't see how she was going to bear watching all of Pompeii die. She was still mulling over Rose's words when they reached back to where they had left the TARDIS. Except for the fact that it wasn't there.

"Uh-oh," Rose said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor caught the Emperor's bust that was almost about to fall. "Thank you, good sir," Caecillus said with a bow. "I'm afraid we are closed for business."<p>

"Oh, what business is that?" the Doctor inquired.

"I am Caecilius. I sell marble," Caecilius said, puffing his chest out slightly. "If you want marble then I am your man."

"Well then," the Doctor said, pulling out his psychic paper. "I am the marble Inspector. I am...Spartacus," he introduced.

"And so am I," Donna announced before Rose could.

"Mr. And Mrs. Spartacus..." Caecilius nodded.

"Oh no, no, no," the Doctor and Donna jumped up to deny.

"They are Mr. and Mrs. Spartacus," Donna said, pointing at Rose and the Doctor. "Not me. Never ever," she said, suppressing a shudder.

Caecilius immediately jumped up to apologise. "Of course, my apologies. You must be brother and sister," he said to the Doctor and Donna.

"They look very much alike, don't they?" Rose chimed in, barely concealing her amusement.

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Spartacus," Caecilius hastened to agree as the Doctor and Donna made a face. "But I'm afraid, we're not prepared for an inspection."

"Nothing to worry about. I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me," the Doctor said, walking over to the TARDIS.

"I told you to get rid of it," Metella, his wife hissed.

"No, no, it's fine," Rose said immediately. "We might just have to take it off your hands for closer inspection," she said.

"Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?" Donna spoke up, looking at the Doctor and Rose meaningfully.

"Don't know what you mean, Spartacus," the Doctor said, shooting her a warning look.

"Oh Spartacus, for shame, we haven't even greeted the household gods yet," Rose said, practically dragging Donna away from the family. "What are you doing?" Rose hissed at her.

"Oi, watch it, blondie," Donna shot back. "I'm not about to watch them get burned to death."

"And you think we do?" the Doctor demanded. "It's a fixed point for a reason and they are NOT supposed to be altered."

"Well then, we can at least warn this family," Donna said, equally stubborn. She remembered what Rose had told her about fixed points but this family was just too nice to be killed.

"And that's my fault?" the Doctor demanded.

"Right now, yes," she snapped.

"Stop it, Donna," Rose said quietly, watching the Doctor look more and more depressed. She knew he hated not being able to save people. And Donna's accusations were not helping.

Donna opened her mouth to fire back but a middle-aged man wearing a white cloak entered the villa. "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government."

* * *

><p>"The moment of revelation. And here it is," Lucius announced triumphantly<p>

The Doctor was too busy ushering Donna back to the TARDIS but Rose noticed. "Doctor, look," she said.

The Doctor stopped and looked at the stone tile carved as a circuit board. "That's different," the Doctor murmured quietly and then raised his voice. "Where'd you get that pattern?"

"On the rain and mist and wind," Lucius answered.

"He's an Augur," Rose whispered to Donna. "He's saying he dreamt it."

A pale girl stumbled in, as if in a trance. "They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us," she said, swaying lightly on her feet.

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapours," Metella apologised, looking embarrassed.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift," Lucius sneered. "The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception," he said arrogantly.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate," Donna muttered as Rose glared fiercely at him.

"Doctor. That's your name," Evelina said to the Doctor.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged wary looks. "How did you know that?" Rose asked her.

"And you are the Wolf but you call yourself his Rose," she said, her eyes snapping to Rose. "And you," she looked at Donna. "You call yourself Noble."

"Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude," Metella chided.

"No, no, no, no. Let her talk," the Doctor said.

"You both come from so far away," she said, looking at the Doctor and Donna. "And you," she looked at Rose. "Even farther than that."

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries," Lucius blustered.

"Oh not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed," the Doctor said.

Lucius got a triumphant sneer on his face. "Is that so, man from Gallifrey?" he asked.

The Doctor tensed and Rose grabbed his hand. What in the hell was going on here? But Lucius wasn't done yet. "The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" he asked.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna asked, unnerved by how tense Rose and the Doctor were.

"And you daughter of London, there is something on your back," he hissed. His cold eyes turned to Rose. "And the wolf. It's strange, your future is an abyss..." he trailed off, his eyes narrowing at her. "Hmm," he said, turning back to the Doctor. "The only water in the forest is the river, Doctor."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked, too startled to register Rose stiffening just slightly at those words.

"Even the word Doctor is false," Evelina spoke up. "Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. In the heart of the Wolf and the Golden Goddess. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time," she declared and fainted.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell is going on here?" Rose asked the Doctor as the two of them stood off to the side and Donna went to check up on Evelina.<p>

"I don't know," he said, slightly unnerved. "It's odd. Why are there soothsayers making true predictions cropping up all over Pompeii?"

"Do they know about tomorrow, do you think?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so," he said.

"But why wouldn't they?" Rose asked. "If they can know about us, why not about themselves?"

The Doctor looked at Rose speculatively but had no answer to that.

* * *

><p>"Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you. Let me go!" Donna yelled, struggling against the binds.<p>

"This prattling voice will cease forever," Spurrina said, rasing the blade.

"Oh, that'll be the day," the Doctor commented as he and Rose walked in to the Temple.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl," Spurrina said angrily.

"Well, that's all right. Just us girls. Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me," he said and Rose raised her eyebrows at him. He hastily continued. "I said it would never last. She said, I know. Well, she would," he laughed nervously at the playful glare on Rose's face. "You all right there?" he asked Donna.

"Oh, never better," Donna said sarcastically. Rose chuckled and pointed her sonic screwdriver at her binds that sprang open. The Sisterhood flinched back in fear and surprise. Rose helped Donna up and they saw the Doctor talking to the High Priestess who was entirely made of stone.

"The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?" the Doctor asked.

"This word, this image in your mind. This volcano. What is that?" she asked.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it?" Rose asked stepping forward. "Who are you?"

"High Priestess of the Sibylline," she answered indignantly.

"No, no, no, no," the Doctor interrupted, catching onto Rose's line of thought. "I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what?"

"Your knowledge is impossible," the High Priestess said.

"Name yourself. Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation," the Doctor snapped.

"PYROVILE!"

"What are the Pyrovile doing here?" Rose asked as she helped Donna open the grate.

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust," she said.

"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers?" he demanded.

"The weapon is harmless," Spurrina proclaimed.

The Doctor looked at the water pistol. "Yeah, but it's got to sting," he said, spurting the High priestess with water and following Rose and Donna down the grate.

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you," Donna exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it?" Donna asked.<p>

"Still part of history," Rose said as they hurried along.

"How many people died?" Donna asked.

"Stop it, Donna," Rose said.

Donna ignored her and looked at the Doctor. "Doctor, how many people died?"

"Twenty thousand," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Is that a capsule?" Rose asked, pointing at it.

"That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?" the Doctor asked.

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?" Donna asked.

"Oh, it's worse than that," the Doctor said, feeling a crashing in his hearts as he realised what he had to do.

Rose looked at him inquiringly, wondering what he meant. He led the two of them inside the capsule and closed it. "Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?" he asked loudly.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilisation," Lucius answered.

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Rose asked.

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone," he answered and Rose stilled. A planet is gone. "Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise."

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know," the Doctor said, a defeated tone in his voice. He looked at Rose silently and held out his hand. Rose blinked back her tears and grasped his hand tightly.

"But can't you change it with these controls?" Donna asked, scared as to why the two of them looked so defeated.

"Of course he can, but don't you see?" Rose demanded, her tears falling quickly as she looked at Donna. "That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're going to use it to take over the world."

"I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes," the Doctor said in a hollow voice. "But, that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world."

Donna's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God."

"If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen," the Doctor said. "Push this lever and it's over. Twenty thousand people," he said. Rose put her hand over his as they grasped the lever. Donna brushed away her tears and put her hand on top of Rose's. They looked at each other and then pushed.

It is said that the sky fell that day. People burned, turned to ash. Fire rained and the lava destroyed everything. Pompeii was buried.

* * *

><p>"You can't just leave them!" Donna said, rounding on the Doctor and Rose as they were back in the TARDIS.<p>

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies," the Doctor hissed darkly.

Rose rubbed his shoulder in comfort. "She's right, Doctor," she said quietly.

The Doctor looked at Rose with a betrayed expression on his face. "Rose...you know I can't," he said.

"Not everyone but just someone," she said.

"Yes, please," Donna said. "Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone."

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Donna said as they came back to the TARDIS later after rescuing Caecilius and his family.<p>

"You were right," the Doctor told Rose and Donna. "I needed to save someone."

Rose smiled at him and gave him a hug. She looked at Donna and grinned. "Welcome aboard, Donna Noble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there it is. Gah, it was a big chapter. So many things predicted back and forth. But hey, it was a very Doctor-Donna focused episode. It was very hard to inject Rose into the events. There will be more Doctor/Rose in the next chapter, I promise.**

**The next one is based on the events of 'Planet of the Ood'. It will be up on Wednesday.**

**Oh and to any Australian readers of this story: Sci-Fi channel is going to start Colin Baker's era on TV tomorrow. If you wanna watch Classic Who, now's your chance. Prepare for a lot of Sixth Doctor spam in the next few weeks.**

**See you on Wednesday!**

**Cheers x**


	48. Friends of the Ood

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Next chapter of the story. Based on the events of 'Planet of the Ood'. The title of the chapter is from a song by Chameleon Circuit of the same name. Amazing song! Recommend listening to it while reading the chapter.**

**As promised, more Doctor/Rose interaction in this chapter. Plus, Donna. This was a great story and I hope I did it justice.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'Song of Captivity and Freedom' from the Doctor Who Soundtrack Series 4 and 'Friends of the Ood' by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Story so far: The Tenth Doctor, Donna and Rose have just left Pompeii after battling the Pyroville. <em>

**Friends of the Ood**

After washing off the ash and dust of Pompeii off her body, Donna went in search of the Doctor. She found him in the kitchen, with his feet propped on top of the table eating jam out of a jar. He smiled at Donna when she came in.

"Have a good shower?" the Doctor asked her cheerfully, leaning back in his chair tilting it back on two legs.

Donna nodded and sat down opposite him. "Why doesn't Rose travel with you?" she asked him directly, knowing that Rose had left again just hours before.

The Doctor paused with his fingers still stuck in his mouth. He smiled slightly; Donna would never be someone to beat around the bush. "Rose is from my future," he said. "She is travelling back here to fulfil the paradox in our timelines."

"What's that when it's at home?" Donna asked with a snort.

The Doctor pulled a face, cleaning off his fingers. "I just said," he said. "It means that she is coming back so that our timelines can match up."

Donna nodded, trying to understand. "So, where does she go after she leaves from here?" she asked.

"Back to me," the Doctor answered. "Well, me in the future," he amended.

"She is jumping back and forth between two of you?" Donna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Mm-hm," the Doctor answered, scooping more jam from the jar. Donna was quiet and the Doctor looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Donna looked at him and shook her head. "My respect for her just went through the roof," she said.

"Why?" the Doctor asked warily.

"Dealing with not one but two of you? She deserves some sort of an award," she said, chuckling humourlessly.

The Doctor huffed and went back to his jam, pretending to be offended. Truth was, Donna was right. How was Rose handling everything? He felt a stab of guilt as he realised that he had been too busy wallowing in his problems and not asking her about what she felt. Even if his future self was looking after her, the least he could do was show her that he cared for her the same way.

Except, he remembered the bow-tied young bloke telling him to treat _his_ Rose right. Competing with himself for the affection of the woman they loved. Still not the nuttiest thing he had ever done. He shook his head and focused on Donna.

"Alright, Donna Noble, where do you wanna go next?" he asked her, abruptly changing the subject.

Donna didn't mind the change. She had a lot of thinking to do about what the Doctor had said. Or specifically, what he hadn't. "I don't really mind," she said, giving him a small smile.

The Doctor looked contemplatively at her and then nodded. "Come on, it's time we said hello to my old friend, 'the randomiser'," the Doctor grinned, plopping his chair back on four legs and jumping out of it.

* * *

><p>"Oodsphere," the Doctor said as he threw the doors open. "Been a while since I was around here," he murmured. He turned to smile at Donna but she wasn't there. "Donna?"<p>

Donna, who had rushed out in excitement of an alien planet, had run back in once she realised just how cold it was. She returned wearing a huge fur coat that had the Doctor smirking in amusement.

"Can you hear anything in there?" he asked her.

"Pardon?" Donna asked cheekily as the two of them laughed.

There was a roaring sound of an engine and they looked up as they saw a rocket ship flying away. "Whoa!" Donna said, in awe. "A real rocket ship."

The Doctor looked indignant but Donna was unfazed. "You've got a box. He's got a Ferrari," she said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said.

"DOCTOR!" they heard a scream. The scream chilled his hearts. He knew that voice.

Donna and the Doctor took off running in the direction of the voice. They descended down the small hill and found Rose crouching down in the snow next to an Ood. The Doctor rushed up to them and knelt next to Rose.

"He's dying," she said, looking at the Ood.

The Doctor scanned him and realised that she was right. Donna knelt next to the Ood. "Who is he?" she asked.

"He's an Ood," Rose answered.

"What's his name?" Donna asked, her heart going out to the poor creature dying in front of them.

She watched in fascination as the globe in his hand lit up. "Designated Ood delta 50," he answered.

Donna took the globe from his hand and spoke into it. "I'm Donna and this is Rose and the Doctor."

"No, no, you don't have to do that," the Doctor told her.

"Who shot you?" Rose asked.

The Ood suddenly leapt forward and his eyes went red. Rose and Donna gasped and flinched back but the Doctor remained unmoved. The Ood quietened down and lay back. "The circle must be broken," he whispered, before his eyes fell close.

"Do we bury him?" Donna asked slowly.

"The snow will take care of him," the Doctor said, rubbing Rose's back as she buried her face in his chest.

Donna nodded slowly, feeling immensely sad. "What did he mean 'the circle must be broken'?" she asked.

Rose sniffed as she pulled away from the Doctor. "Not sure. There is an Ood supply plant here. I was going to ask you two to help me uncover what was going on with them," she explained.

"Well then," the Doctor said. "Let's go and see the supply plant. I want to know why exactly they are shooting the Oods. We owe it to them," he said, looking at Rose and thinking of Krop Tor.

* * *

><p>"There," Rose pointed at a group of posh people gathered around an entrance.<p>

The three of them marched over and heard the Head of Marketing, Solana, begin the tour. "Sorry, we're late," the Doctor said cheerfully.

Solana's eyes fell on the three of them in confusion. But then she grinned. "Lady Rose, of course, and you two must be the Doctor and Ms. Noble of Bad Wolf Corporation. Right this way please," she said, smiling graciously.

Donna looked confused but nodded and smiled at Solana. The Doctor and Rose remained unfazed. "This sort of thing happens a lot, does it?" Donna asked the two of them.

"Gatherings like these conduct extensive background checks and things," Rose explained. "I usually make sure to get invitations or make reservations."

"How'd you know which events to register for?" Donna asked curiously.

"Uh, that would be me," the Doctor said. "Not this me, the me in Rose's future," he clarified. "Well, still me..." he trailed off.

Rose nodded to cut him off, knowing he could ramble on forever. "Every time he sees me, he writes down in his journal. Dodge a lot of trouble that way," she grinned.

Donna nodded, her head spinning slightly. But then again, who said that the Doctor and Rose were simple to understand?

* * *

><p>"What the hell do they mean by 'the circle must be broken'?" Rose asked the Doctor in a whisper.<p>

"I'm not sure," he said. He glanced around and saw that Donna was talking to an Ood. He looked back at Rose and saw her rubbing her forehead. "You alright?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Can you hear it?" Rose asked.

"Hear what?" he asked.

"No, no, listen," she said.

The Doctor paused and then the music filled his head. No wonder Rose was getting a headache. It was the sorrowful song of the captive Oods. "Where is it coming from?" he asked.

"We should go find out," Rose said, taking his hand. She waved at Donna who followed them quickly.

"What's going on?" Donna asked.

"The Ood Song," Rose said. "Can you hear it?"

"No," Donna said.

"Do you want to?" the Doctor asked as the three of them hurried across the snow covered grounds in the direction of the sound.

Donna nodded. The Doctor stopped running and gently touched Donna's temple. Donna's mind filled with the painful song of the Oods and her eyes filled with tears. "Is this what you two are hearing?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Rose and the Doctor nodded solemnly. "Take it away," Donna said sharply, wiping away her tears. She felt disgusted. Is this what her race would do? Enslave creatures and be completely unaware of the harm they caused to them. Was this progress?

* * *

><p>They reached the Ood conversion plant and found a small group of Oods cowering in the cage. "What're you hiding?" the Doctor asked as he knelt down next to the cage.<p>

"We're friends," Rose said, sonicing the cage open. "Rose, Doctor, Donna, friends," she said.

The Oods slowly looked at the three of them and opened their palms. "It's a brain," the Doctor murmured in wonder.

"A second brain?" Donna asked.

"It processes memory and emotions. Take that away and they become processed Oods," the Doctor said.

"They cut off their brains?" Donna asked, horrified.

"Yes, and stitch on the translator," Rose muttered angrily. "Peaceful creatures like them are being tortured by the human race."

"Is this what the universe is?" Donna demanded fiercely. "If it is, I want to go home."

Rose patted her shoulder. "The universe is a beautiful place and with such beauty comes the terrible horror. Don't give up on the universe just yet, Donna Noble." _One day you might never remember it._

* * *

><p>"There has to something else, right?" Rose asked the Doctor as they left the conversion plant.<p>

The Doctor nodded. "The converted Oods getting the red eyes...the unprocessed Oods with the brains still in hand...what's missing?" he asked.

"I believe I can answer that," they heard an Ood say and they looked up to see Ood Sigma bowing.

* * *

><p>"The circle must be broken," Rose murmured in horror, looking at the brain.<p>

"Stop right there," a man said sharply. He was a portly man with a balding head. He appeared to be sweating even in the cold weather.

"You're in charge of this whole farce, I suppose," the Doctor said angrily. "Enslaving a peaceful race and converting them into slaves."

"They welcomed it," he snapped. "I am Halpen and generations of my family have traded Oods."

"They are born with their brains in their hand," Donna said, equally angry. "Such a race couldn't help but be peaceful."

"Nicely said, Donna," Rose said.

"Doesn't matter, anyway," he said. "The Oods are losing control. I can destroy the brain and kill them. Insurance will take care of the rest," he said, his shaking becoming worse.

"I won't let you do that," the Doctor said calmly but with an undercurrent of the Oncoming Storm.

"I would like to see you try and stop..." he trailed off as a handful of his hair came off into his hands.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"What have you done?" Halpen asked Ood Sigma.

Ood Sigma merely bowed in reply.

XYZ let out a strangled yell as he peeled his scalp away to reveal his new head. Tentacles sprouted from his mouth and a new brain fell into his hand.

"He is Ood kind now," Ood Sigma said in a serene tone. "We will look after him now."

"Travelling with you...I don't understand what's wrong and what's right anymore," Donna said, her eyes wide with horror.

"That is better actually," Rose murmured.

* * *

><p>"The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies. Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home," the Doctor said happily.<p>

"We thank you, Rose, Doctor, Donna, friends of Oodkind. And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you," Ood Sigma offered.

The Doctor grinned and looked lovingly at Rose. "Oh, we've got a song of our own, thanks," he said.

"I think your song must end soon," Ood Sigma said with an ominous note in his voice.

The Doctor and Rose looked at him sharply. "Meaning?" Rose asked.

"Every song must end," Ood Sigma said mysteriously.

The Doctor and Rose looked a bit unnerved but then the Doctor cleared his throat. "We'll be off then."

"Take this song with you," Ood Sigma said.

"We will," Donna promised.

"And know this, Rose, Doctor, Donna. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of you, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever."

* * *

><p>After he finished checking up his repairs on the TARDIS, the Doctor went into their bedroom and found Rose who was reading a book in bed wearing only his blue oxford shirt. He smiled briefly at the picture that she presented. Her golden hair was deliciously dishevelled from being in a plait all day and her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she read 'Julius Caesar'. His shirt was loosely fitted on her and her bare legs were resting on top of the dark duvet, presenting a stark contrast.<p>

She felt his eyes on him and looked up with a beaming smile. He returned her smile and walked inside and sat down at the foot of the bed. Rose closed her book and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," he said. "You just look very adorable right now."

She giggled and then leaned forward to pull him up using his tie. He let her and grinned when she kissed him slowly. "You're not still worrying about what the Oods said, are you?" she asked him, looking worried.

He chuckled slightly. "No," he lied. "Just some rubbish fortune telling," he dismissed.

Rose nodded, looking unconvinced. The Doctor kissed her, trying to distract her (and himself) from that topic. He remembered the conversation that he and Donna had had in the morning. "How are you?" he asked her suddenly.

She looked surprised at the abrupt change and even more at the serious way he asked it. "I'm fine," she said automatically.

He stroked her cheek. "No," he said. "I mean, really, how are you? The travelling between two timelines. It's been going on for a long time now," he said.

Realisation dawned in her eyes. She smiled softly. "I really am fine," she nodded firmly.

He wasn't giving in so easily. "Rose, I have been selfishly focusing on myself. Did you know, it took Donna to show me that I had never even asked you how you were coping with all of this?" he said, frustrated with himself and slightly ashamed as well.

Rose cupped his face and smiled. "I really am doing fine, love," she said. "And you're not being selfish," she assured him.

"Feels like I am," he murmured.

"No, you are not. We are coping. We have both come a long way since we started," she said.

He nodded; that was true. "But you are alright though, yeah?" he asked again.

"Yes," Rose said firmly. The Doctor smiled in relief. Rose laughed at him and kissed him again. "It's cute that you worry," she said.

He pouted adorably at being called cute. "Just cute?" he asked.

"And sexy," Rose grinned, her tongue poking out. "Now, my love, you have me half-naked in your bed and you still want to talk?" she teased him.

The Doctor grinned as he crawled on top of her. Suffice to say, there was no more talking for a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Awww...So, what did you think?**

**It's breaking my heart to write all of Rose's interactions with Donna 'cos I have to keep in mind that Rose knows Donna's future. Ugh, it's not fair!**

**Anyway, enough complaining. How did you like the chapter. Up next is the 'Sontaran Stratagem' and 'Poison Sky' two-parter. I will be doing it in two chapters 'cos there is much to be done there.**

**After that it's the 'Doctor's Daughter' and I will be splitting the events of that chapter into two as well. You'll see why.**

**The next chapter will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	49. ATMOS

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it.**

**A/N Thanks for all the love on the last chapter. I would also like to point out that I'm a complete moron who wrote the plural of Ood as 'Oods'. I am so sorry for that error.**

**Here it is, part one of the story with the Sontarans. Plus, Martha's back. Have fun and enjoy!**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Thank you once again to Bad Wolf Jen for this suggestion.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'A Pressing Need to Save the World' and 'Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart' from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>ATMOS<strong>

The loud ringing of the phone disturbed the quiet of the TARDIS. The Doctor groaned and rolled away from his sleeping lover. It wasn't the TARDIS's phone's ring. No, this was definitely a mobile phone.

Did Rose carry a phone now? He didn't really fancy fumbling through her clothes (that were strewn all over the room along with his) in half-darkness for a phone. Dismissing that notion, his brain finally caught up to him and he realised that it must be Martha's phone. Climbing out of bed and swearing colourfully at the bed post where he stubbed his toe, he half-jogged, half-hopped to the console room.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Doctor." It was Martha. "I'm bringing you to Earth."

* * *

><p>"Did she say what it was about?" Rose asked the Doctor as she went into the wardrobe for a pair of shoes.<p>

"No," he answered. "Just told me to get there. The TARDIS will make sure that we land at the right time and place."

Rose nodded. "Go on ahead, I'll be a minute," she said.

"Sure, don't be long," he said, dropping a kiss on her nose and leaving for the console room.

Rose sat down on the bed and took out her journal. She read the writing in it and nodded to herself. She had been right.

* * *

><p>"So, we're meeting Martha?" Donna asked the Doctor as he steered the TARDIS.<p>

"Yep," he answered. The TARDIS landed with a thud and he grinned at Donna. "Come along, then."

* * *

><p>Martha smiled as the familiar blue box materialised with the familiar wheezing sound. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out. Martha smiled and saw his face burst into a wide grin.<p>

"Martha Jones," he said, walking up to her and holding out his arms.

Martha laughed and hugged his slight frame. He picked her up and swung her around. "Nice to see you again, Doctor," she said.

"And you, Martha," he winked as he set her down.

Martha saw a ginger-haired woman peek at her from behind the Doctor and she smiled. "Replaced me already, have you?" she asked him teasingly.

"Don't fight," the Doctor said, looking between the two of them.

"You wish," she said and grinned at Martha. "Donna Noble."

"Martha Jones," Martha grinned at her.

"I know," Donna said. "He's told me," she nodded at the Doctor.

"Oh no, he told you, didn't he?" Martha almost groaned. Talk about embarrassing.

Donna smiled. "Doesn't matter though, does it?" she asked. "Who's the bloke?"

Martha blushed and returned Donna's smile bashfully.

"What bloke?" the Doctor asked in confusion but the doors of the TARDIS opened and Rose stepped out.

"Martha!" Rose grinned as she and Martha hugged each other.

"So good to see you again," Martha smiled, her eyes shining.

"And congratulations," Rose grinned, raising her hand with the ring.

"You got engaged?" the Doctor asked Martha.

"Yep," she said. She looked at Rose. "Tom Milligan. Remember him?" she asked.

Rose grinned. "Oh, he was wonderful. Congratulations to you both."

"How'd you know him?" the Doctor asked.

A shadow passed over both Rose and Martha's faces. "He was the one who helped us when we came back to England," Martha answered.

Donna looked confused but the Doctor nodded slowly. He regretted bringing it up.

'...Doctor Jones, report to base, please. Over...'

Martha jumped slightly, glad for an interruption from the awkward silence and answered the walkie-talkie. "This is Doctor Jones. Operation Blue Sky is a go go go."

"What's Operation Blue Sky?" Rose asked her as Martha led them to a factory.

Martha indicated the UNIT soldiers. "Searching for illegal aliens," she answered with a wry smile.

Donna caught the Doctor's arm before he could follow Rose and Martha inside. "Is that what you did?" she demanded. "Turned her into a soldier?"

She expected him to deny it or ignore her. But he just whispered a small, sad 'yes'.

* * *

><p>"UNIT rushed through your studies, eh?" Rose asked Martha.<p>

She nodded. "Yeah, a fully qualified doctor now," she winked.

"What exactly is going on here?" Rose asked.

"Well, we were a bit out of our depth and our consultant recommended calling an expert," Martha smiled wryly.

"Oh, what expert did you get?" the Doctor asked, having heard the last part.

The three women looked at him like he was mad. He looked confused for a moment and then understood. "Oh, right, me," he nodded. "Who recommended me?"

Martha grinned and pushed open the door. "Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart," she greeted. "The Doctor's here."

* * *

><p>"Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart," the Doctor grinned as he walked forward to shake his hand.<p>

"Doctor, good to see you," the Brigadier said gruffly, a rare smile on his face. "And Dame Rose."

"Sir Alistair," Rose smiled. "Oh and this is Donna Noble."

Donna smiled slightly at him. He reminded her of her gramps, the strong way that he held himself. "Hello," she said.

He nodded and smiled. "Ms. Noble."

"So, Brigadier, what exactly did you need my help for?" the Doctor asked, plopping down into a chair.

"Doctor Jones, if you will," the Brigadier nodded.

Martha nodded. "Yesterday, 52 people died simultaneously across the world. Same time, identical circumstances," she said.

"What caused it?" Rose asked, horrified.

"No idea," Martha said. "I examined the biopsies myself. No toxins, nothing. They just dropped dead."

"But you found a connection, didn't you?" the Doctor asked.

The Brigadier nodded. "All the cars that the victims died in were fitted with the ATMOS device," he explained.

"What's ATMOS?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, come on," Donna said, surprised. "Even I know that."

When the Doctor and Rose still looked confused, Donna rolled her eyes and began to explain. "This ATMOS thing. You fit it in your car and it reduces carbon dioxide emission or something. Plus, it's got sat nav and you get a 20 quid voucher if you recommend a friend."

"Sounds like too good of a bargain," Rose commented.

"I agree," the Brigadier said. "Refused to have the blasted thing in my car. And Rattigan rubs me the wrong way."

"Let me guess, Rattigan is the one who built the ATMOS device," the Doctor said.

Martha nodded. "He's a child genius. Invented the Fountain Six search engine when he was twelve years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school, educating students handpicked from all over the world."

"And he built this?" Rose asked examining the ATMOS device over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Is it alien?" Donna asked.

"No, just decades ahead of its time," the Doctor answered.

"Are you saying he didn't make it on his own?" the Brigadier asked sharply.

The Doctor took off his glasses and sniffed thoughtfully. "I'm not sure yet. Might go and see him for myself," he said.

The Brigadier nodded. "Very well, I shall arrange for a chap to drive you there."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Martha," Donna called as she walked up to the brunette with a file in her hand. "Where's spaceman and Rose?" she asked.<p>

"The Brigadier took them to meet Colonel Mace," she answered. "That's bound to be interesting."

"Why?" Donna asked curiously.

"Colonel Mace is one of the oldest active members of UNIT and the Brigadier still calls him 'boot'," Martha smiled in amusement.

Donna laughed. "He reminds me of my gramps. He's the same," she said.

"What did you tell him?" Martha asked. "When you left with the Doctor?"

"Nothing," Donna said.

"What? You just up and left?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Donna realised. She should have gone home. At least let her mum and grandad know that she was fine.

Martha smiled in understanding. "I did the same. But it didn't turn out well," she said. "They almost got killed. Ended up being captured and tortured. It wasn't the Doctor's fault but..."

Donna nodded sadly. "Yeah, I will go and...yeah."

Martha nodded. "What's the file?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," she said. "It's empty," she showed her.

"So?" Martha asked.

"It's for employee sick leave. No sick days ever? When has that ever happened?" Donna asked.

Martha grinned. "I will set up a medical post and examine the workers right away," she said. "You are good."

"Super temp," Donna grinned.

* * *

><p>"Oh hello," the Doctor said as he spotted Donna walking up to him and Rose.<p>

"I want to go home," she said.

"Oh," he said. That was unexpected. He didn't expect her to leave so soon. "Well, it's been good, hasn't it? Just a bit...unexpected, that's all. Thank you, Donna Noble. It was a privilege."

Donna's lips twitched and she exchanged an amused look with Rose. The Doctor looked confused and then the penny dropped. "Oh," he said, realising. "You're just popping over for a visit. And then coming back."

"You dumbo," she said. "Come on. Where are you two off to?"

"Rattigan's School or whatever," Rose said as they climbed into the jeep.

"Drop me off on the way then," Donna said.

* * *

><p>"You must be the Doctor." A boy barely out of his teens stood at the entrance. He had a poorly concealed sneer on his face as he looked at the Doctor, Rose and Jenkins, the UNIT soldier who had driven them.<p>

"That's me," the Doctor said cheerfully. "And this is Rose and that's Ross Jenkins."

Luke Rattigan nodded curtly at them, though his eyes did linger on Rose for a bit. "Your supervisor called," he told the Doctor.

"I don't have a supervisor," the Doctor said, his hand tightening around Rose's. He got a bad feeling from Luke Rattigan and he was certain he was entangled in something that he should have left alone.

Rose stroked her thumb over their clasped hands to get him to calm down. "Shall we go and take a look inside?" she asked brightly.

The Doctor perked up immediately. "Oh yes," he said. Once inside, he was like a kid in a candy store. "Look Rose, it's a single molecular fabric, how thin is that. And gravity simulators, terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction. You know, with all this, you could move to a new planet."

It was carefully hidden but Rose realised that the Doctor had discovered Luke's plan instantly. The only question was, who was helping him?

Luke, on the other hand, dismissed it. "If only that was possible."

Rose, feeling a tad too mischievous, chimed in. "If only that 'were' possible," she corrected. "Conditional clause."

The Doctor smirked in amusement as Luke glared daggers at her. "You're smarter than the UNIT grunts, I'll give you that," he sneered.

The Doctor smiled at Ross Jenkins. "He called you a grunt. Don't call him a grunt. We like Ross, don't we Rose?" he asked Rose.

"Oh absolutely," Rose nodded.

"There we are then," the Doctor said. "And, oh what is this?" he asked as he let go off Rose's hand and walked to the contraption in Luke's recreation room.

"It's nothing," Luke said immediately. "Leave it alone."

"What is it, sir?" Ross asked.

"It's a teleport," Rose said.

"Right you are, love," the Doctor grinned as he pressed the teleport button and vanished.

* * *

><p>"Is this really important?" Martha asked the two UNIT soldiers sent by Colonel Mace.<p>

"He said it was, ma'am," one of them answered.

"What's he doing in the basement, anyway?" Martha asked.

The next thing she remembered was being strapped to a table. A short, blue armour covered alien was bent over the huge tub of gelatinous liquid.

"Who are you?" Martha asked.

The alien turned around to look at her. He took off his helmet and she was reminded of a potato head. "I am Commander Skorr of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet."

The liquid in the tub bubbled and Martha saw a hand rise out of it. "Who is that?" she asked, horrified.

"That," Colonel Skorr answered. "Will be you."

* * *

><p>The Doctor teleported from Rattigan's room and found himself looking at a fleet of Sontarans. "Oh, Luke," he shook his head. "Of all the stupid things to do."<p>

"Intruder detected!"

"How did he get in?" one of the Generals demanded.

"In-tru-da window," the Doctor joked and vanished.

Arriving back, he disabled the teleport as best as he could with his screwdriver. "What happened?" Rose asked, rushing up to him.

"It's the Sontarans. We have to go back now," he said.

* * *

><p>Donna listened to her mum complain but ignored her as per usual. Her gramps was proud of her and he was happy she was off exploring the universe like she wanted. Her mum could keep on her case but Donna was positive she was doing the right thing.<p>

"DONNA!" she heard Rose call and she ran outside to see her with the Doctor and Jenkins, the UNIT soldier.

"What're you lot doing here?" Donna asked.

"You would not believe the day we are having," the Doctor said.

"I'll requisition us a vehicle," Ross said.

"Anything without ATMOS," Rose said.

"And don't point your gun at people," the Doctor yelled at his back.

"Is it them? Is it the Doctor and Rose? Ah, it's you two!" he said, looking at them.

"Who?" the Doctor asked and then looked at Wilf. "Oh, it's you."

"What, have you met before?" Donna asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve," Rose explained. "We disappeared right in front of him. Sorry about that, by the way," she apologised.

"No, no apologies needed," Wilf said. "I'm Wilfred Mott, Donna's grandad. You must be one of them aliens."

"Yeah, but don't shout it out. Nice to meet you properly, Wilf," the Doctor said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, an alien hand," he said, sounding positively delighted.

"Is she picking up?" Rose asked Donna, who was trying to call Martha.

"She did," Donna said and the Doctor snatched the phone from her.

"Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file. Code Red, Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. We'll get back as soon as we can."

Martha's clone smirked. "Code Red. Sontaran. Gotcha."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Rose asked as exhaust fumes began to rush out of the car.<p>

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes, Some sort of gas. Artificial gas," the Doctor said.

"But if it's poisonous, then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth," Donna said, horrified.

Wilf got into the gar. "It's not safe. I'm going to get it off the street." The car locked him inside and the engine started.

"Hold on! Turn it off. Wilf, get out of there!" Rose said frantically.

"I can't! It's not locked! It's them aliens again!" Wilf said angrily.

"They've activated it!" the Doctor realised in horror. "All of the ATMOS cars on Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that is all for part 1.**

**Quick chapter, not too much personal interaction. Let me know what you thought of it. The next part will be up on Wednesday.**

**In other news, I finished drafting my notes for my 8/Rose multi-chapter fic and I am almost done with the first story. I have chosen to do them in a Classic Who format, so each story will be told in four parts and there will be thirteen stories in all.**

**I will start uploading some time during this week. Probably Friday and update it once a week on the same day. What do you guys think? Also, are there any particular aliens, or companions that you want to see with Eight and Rose? Classic or New, doesn't matter. Let me know.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Thanks again to Bad Wolf Jen for this marvellous choice.**

**See you on Wednesday!**

**Cheers x **


	50. The Sontarans

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get any money for it.**

**A/N Chapter 50 of the story and part 2 of the Sontarans. A lot of things are different and we end on a cliffhanger. Have fun with it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'UNIT Rocks' and 'Corridors and Fire Escape' from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Story so far: Martha calls the Doctor to Earth to investigate the mysterious deaths brought about by ATMOS. Rose, Donna, Martha and the Doctor team up with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and UNIT. It ends with Wilf ending up trapped in a car emitting poisonous gas.<em>

**The Sontarans**

_Previously_

"_They've activated it!" the Doctor realised in horror. "All of the ATMOS cars on Earth."_

"Get him out of there," Donna yelled as Wilf continued to choke.

"Out of the way!" Sylvia shouted as she ran outside carrying a heavy-looking axe. Without preamble, she used it to smash the window of the car. "Don't just stand there," she snapped to Rose, Donna and the Doctor who looked stunned. "Get him out."

"Right, yes," the Doctor said as he helped Wilf out. "Blimey, your mum's scary," he whispered to Donna in a low voice.

"Sir, this is the only thing without ATMOS that I could find," Ross said, arriving in a cab.

"Good man, Ross," Rose said as she got in.

"Coming?" the Doctor asked Donna who nodded and got in.

"Donna, don't go," Sylvia said.

"Go with them sweetheart," Wilf shouted at once. "Go with the Doctor and Rose."

"I've got to go, mum," Donna said as Ross began to drive.

* * *

><p>Back in the ATMOS factory, UNIT was all ready to go to war. As soon as they had stepped out of the cab, Donna was overcome with a fit of coughing due to the gas and the Doctor looked at her in concern. "Go into the TARDIS," he told her, giving her a key. "Been meaning to give this to you. Big occasion and all that."<p>

"Yeah, we can celebrate later," Donna said as she took the key and went to the TARDIS. "What're you doing?" she asked him, when she was at the door.

"Rose and I will get Martha and come to the TARDIS," he said, taking Rose's hand and leading her inside.

Inside the factory it was chaotic. "I heard it was those Sontarans again," the Brigadier said as soon as he had seen the Doctor.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "Now, I need you to stop Colonel Mace from engaging in warfare. You know what they are like," he said.

The Brigadier grimaced. "UNIT's changed over the years, Doctor. I'm not sure I can convince Mace to not order open fire onto the Sontarans," he said.

"It's the Sontarans. All your defences will be useless," Rose said.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, ma'am," Colonel Mace said, sarcasm evident in his voice as he walked up to them. "The troops are ready to go."

The Brigadier caught the Doctor's furious and disbelieving expression and steered Mace away to have a chat. Even if he couldn't stop them, he could delay them. At least, until the Doctor got his ship aboard the Sontaran vessel.

* * *

><p>"Where's the TARDIS?" Rose asked, looking away from the Doctor to where they had parked the TARDIS before.<p>

"They must have taken it," the Doctor said. "How? They needed exact coordinates..." he trailed off, casting a suspicious eye at Martha.

"Where did Donna go?" Martha asked.

"She's..." Rose began to answer but the Doctor interrupted.

"She's home. She went home," the Doctor lied.

Martha nodded but Rose met his eyes suspiciously. He shook his head discreetly, warning her that he would tell her later. "Did you phone home?" he asked Martha.

"Why?" Martha asked.

Rose instantly caught on. "You know, poison gas everywhere. Don't wanna check up on your mum and dad? Tom?" she asked.

Martha looked a bit flustered. "Yeah, of course," she said.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a look. Whoever this was, she wasn't Martha.

* * *

><p>"Change of plans," the Doctor announced as he walked up to Colonel Mace and the Brigadier.<p>

"Good to hear you'll be fighting with us, Doctor," Colonel Mace piped up. Behind him, the Brigadier rolled his eyes.

"I am not fighting," the Doctor said.

"Have you worked out what the gas is yet?" Rose asked.

"No, ma'am," one of the Captains spoke up. "NATO has gone into Defcon One."

"You can't, I'm telling you. Nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface," the Doctor snapped. "Let me talk to them."

"You are not authorised to negotiate on behalf of the Earth," Colonel Mace said.

"Actually he is," the Brigadier said firmly. "He earned that right a long time ago."

The Doctor nodded at the Brigadier and used the sonic screwdriver to activate the communication system.

"Breathing your last, Doctor?" the Sontaran General sneered.

"And just who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I am General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. They call me Staal the Undefeated."

"That's a rubbish title," the Doctor said. "What if you are defeated? Then you would be Staal-the-not-quite-undefeated-but-never-mind?"

"Isn't attacking with poison the way of the cowards?" Rose asked. "Since when did the Sontarans become cowards?"

"You impugn my honour, madam," Staal roared.

"Glad you didn't say 'belittle'," the Doctor said. "'Cause we would have had a field day with that."

"Is this because of the war?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"What war?" the Brigadier asked sharply.

"The Sontaran-Rutan war. Fifty thousand years of warfare," the Doctor answered and then looked at Staal speculatively. "It's not going well, is it?"

"Sir, this should be handled by an official representative," Mace hissed to the Brigadier in a low voice.

Rose heard and steered the two men away from the Doctor. "Colonel Mace, your guns and firepower are absolutely useless against Sontaran weapons. The Sontarans are a warrior race. Their only purpose of existing is to fight a battle. Now, do you really want to send your men off on a suicide mission?" she demanded fiercely but in a low voice so that only she, Mace and the Brigadier could hear.

"She raises an excellent point, Mace," the Brigadier said. "Do you have a plan, Dame Rose?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Rose whispered. "Remember the first time we met, Brigadier?"

"Yes, the nasty business with the Master. I am still to understand how you knew who I was then," he said.

Rose smiled. "The Doctor and I met you in 2015. And you knew us then," she said.

"Ah," he nodded. "Yes, not the first time that has happened around the Doctor, I'm afraid."

"Probably wouldn't be the last either," Rose grinned. "Though I am curious as to how you knew to call me Dame Rose."

The Brigadier looked sheepish. "I did my homework on you, I admit. I couldn't find anything about you on those blasted computers, I'm afraid. Some sort of a virus. The Bad Wolf virus," he said and Rose hid a smile. "But I did some more digging and found you had been knighted with the Doctor in 1869."

"Oh yes, Queen Victoria," Rose nodded.

"How does this pertain to the Sontarans?" Mace demanded impatiently and a lot confused.

"I'm getting there," Rose said. "As I was saying, after the whole business with the Master, UNIT confiscated..."

"The Valiant," the Brigadier realised. "Mace, give me your best pilot and a grunt, right now," he barked the order.

"Uh, Ross Jenkins if it is possible," Rose said. The Brigadier looked at her questioningly. "He would remind you of old John Benton," she smiled.

The Brigadier raised his eyebrows. "I am at a loss as to know how you even know that," he said.

"Come now, Brigadier," Rose grinned. "We all have our secrets."

* * *

><p>Donna paced around the console as she heard the Doctor's hologram talk to the Sontarans. Martha's phone was on the console but she had no idea who to call.<p>

"...as prizes go, that is _noble_." Donna looked up hastily. "As they say in Latin, _Donna nobis pacem._"

"I'm here," Donna said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"It's useless though," the Doctor was saying. "I have remote control. I can bring it back when I want."

And with that, the transmission went blank.

* * *

><p>The Doctor turned around and then looked at Mace. "Where are Rose and the Brigadier?" he asked.<p>

"Sir Alistair and Dame Rose have taken Corporal Jenkins and our pilot onboard the Valiant," Mace said, sounding extremely put out.

"The Valiant?" the Doctor asked and then his face burst into a wide smile. "Oh my clever girl," he murmured. "I take it you are abandoning the nuclear attack?" the Doctor asked Mace in a louder voice.

"Yes," Mace answered reluctantly.

"Good," the Doctor answered. He picked up a phone in the room to call Donna.

The phone rang and Donna answered it immediately. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Still on Earth," he said. "I just needed the Sontarans to move the TARDIS away from the transmission field."

"You mean you don't have a remote?" Donna demanded.

"No, sorry," he said. "Donna, listen to me. I need your help."

"What can I do? I'm inside the TARDIS," she said.

"I'm sorry, Donna," he said. "You're going to have to go out."

* * *

><p>"The Sontarans are coming to Earth. They are attacking," Captain Price told Mace.<p>

"What do we do now, Doctor?" Mace asked angrily.

"Evacuate the factory. Right now," he ordered.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Doctor," Mace said.

"Oh, I do. At least, Rose and the Brigadier do," he said. "Donna," he spoke in the phone. "Do as I say. Please."

* * *

><p>"How are we doing on time?" Rose asked.<p>

"We're there," the pilot announced.

"Alright, time to clear the smoke," Rose said.

"Activating now," Jenkins said and the long blades of the Valiant set about clearing the gas. It wouldn't dispel it all but it would provide more visibility back on Earth.

"Greyhound Leader to base, how goes the evacuation?" the Brigadier radioed.

"Greyhound Leader, the factory is evacuated," the Doctor's cheerful voice came over the speaker.

The Brigadier looked at Jenkins. "Fire at will."

* * *

><p>As the beams from the Valiant attacked the Sontarans, the Doctor turned to his conversation with Donna. "How's it going up there?" he asked.<p>

"There's a door," she answered.

"There must be a switch next to it," he said, gesturing to Martha to follow him.

"It needs three fingers," Donna said.

"You've got three fingers," he said.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"Shouldn't we be sticking with the Colonel?" Martha asked him as he ran to the basement.

"No, let's go in here," he said and turned around when he heard a click. "Ah," he said as 'Martha' pointed a gun at him. "So they were keeping her alive," he remarked, looking at the real Martha who was unconscious.

"How'd you know?" 'Martha' asked.

"Well, you were a triple agent. I expect they needed you to stop the nuclear warfare but Rose found another way. I'm surprised they haven't killed you off but I'm not complaining," he said, looking at Martha. "I am really sorry," he murmured and took off the contraption off her head. The clone let out a yell and collapsed.

"Donna, are you ready?" he asked, putting the phone to his ear while shrugging out of his coat and giving it to Martha.

"Yes," she said. "But they found me."

"Don't worry," he said, activating the teleport spot next to the container with the amniotic fluid.

Donna appeared there and threw herself into the Doctor's arms. "You took your time," she said, without real heat in it.

"Oi, get off me," he said. "Got to bring the TARDIS down," he said, pressing the switches.

* * *

><p>"The gas is still there," Jenkins said.<p>

"I know," Rose said. "I need to go back to Earth now."

"What are you going to do?" the Brigadier asked.

Rose gave a small smile. "If I am right, stopping the Doctor from doing something very stupid."

"But how will you get there?" Jenkins asked.

Rose grinned at him. "I have my ways," she said and went in the direction of a loo. "See you later," she said, closing the door on the faces of three gobsmacked men. Taking a deep breath, she vanished from the Valiant to land outside Rattigan's Academy.

* * *

><p>"They made me do it. It wasn't my fault," Luke blubbered, pointing a gun at the Doctor.<p>

"If I get one more gun pointed at me..." the Doctor said through gritted teeth as he easily tossed it aside.

"What are you going to do?" Martha asked him.

"This is an atmospheric converter," he said, showing it to them. "I'm going to set it to ignite the Sontaran air."

"But you'll be killed too, won't you?" Donna demanded.

"Can't you set it for a delay or something?" Martha asked.

"I can't," he said. "I have to give them a chance," he said, his hand on the button.

"What about Rose?" Donna asked desperately.

He gave a small smile at that. "She knows," he said and vanished.

* * *

><p>Rose rushed into Rattigan's recreation room to find Donna and Martha staring at the teleport. "Where is he?" she asked and they turned around.<p>

"Rose," Martha said. "I am so sorry..."

"He went to the Sontaran ship, didn't he?" she said and to their surprise, she looked furious.

"Rose..." Donna said, looking concerned.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him," Rose said as she marched past them and disappeared through the teleport.

* * *

><p>His hand on the detonator, he felt a sense of déjà vu. Why did it always come to this? At least this time, there was no survival at the other end. Choosing to ignore the part of his memory that pointed out that he'd had the same thought all those other times as well, he prepared to press the button.<p>

And found himself back in Rattigan's room with an irate Rose standing over him. "Rose?" he asked.

She glared at him. "I don't want to hear it," she snapped and walked back to the TARDIS.

Martha hugged him, glad he was okay and Donna punched his arm. "Go to her, stupid," Donna snapped, nodding in the direction of the TARDIS.

Sound advice as that was, Rose seemed intent on ignoring the Doctor. On returning back to the UNIT base, she went over straight to the Brigadier and said her goodbyes. Coming back to the TARDIS, she hugged Donna and Martha goodbye and without a word, left the TARDIS.

The Doctor stared after her, wondering how he was going to make this one right.

* * *

><p>Rose walked out of the TARDIS in a fresh set of clothes and quietly pulled out her sonic screwdriver. Making sure that no one was looking at her, she discreetly pointed it at the TARDIS and locked the controls, setting them to Messaline. The TARDIS doors slammed shut and she could hear Martha, Donna and the Doctor yelling as the TARDIS vanished from London.<p>

Nodding in satisfaction, Rose looked at the next bit of instruction in her journal.

_Get to Messaline before the TARDIS._

It was her Doctor's writing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And the end of this chapter. How did you think it was?**

**Up next, it's Jenny time! Who is excited? Things are about to go timey-wimey.**

**My 8/Rose story will be up tomorrow. I know I said Friday but I'm picking Thursday instead. So, I will update that story every Thursday. This will not affect the Sunday/Wednesday update schedule of this story.**

**The next chapter will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	51. Generated Anomaly

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thanks for all the love on the last chapter. For some reason, a lot of the reviews were anonymous so I couldn't reply to them. Sorry about that.**

**I think everyone was looking forward to this chapter. So, here it is. Part 1 of 2 of 'The Doctor's Daughter'. Yes, I will be having a Part 2 for this. You'll see why.**

**I also have posted my 8/Rose story called 'Nothing Else Matters'. Check it out if you haven't.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Thanks again to Bad Wolf Jen for the suggestion.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'The Doctor's Daughter' and 'The Source' from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Generated Anomaly<strong>

The TARDIS tossed her inhabitants around quite violently as she moved through the vortex.

"What's going on?" Martha demanded, trying to keep herself from falling over.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, trying to stabilise the TARDIS but nothing was working. Was the TARDIS mad because of Rose?

"What's your hand doing?" Donna asked and the Doctor looked down to see that his hand in the jar was quite excited.

He bent down to examine it and the TARDIS lurched even more. Deciding that it could wait, he set about stabilising the ship.

_What in the world was going on?_

* * *

><p>Rose arrived on Messaline and glanced around the corridor that she had landed in. It was completely empty, except for the DNA progenitor device. She read the instruction in her journal and approached the machine.<p>

"I hope you know what you're doing, Doctor," she murmured as she carved a thin piece of tissue from her hand and entered it into the machine. She then proceeded to fiddle with the machine until she was positive she had done everything that the Doctor had instructed her to do.

This was the easy part, she realised grimly as she healed the cut on her hand so there was no scar. The hard part was still to come.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materialised and Rose hid quickly behind the heap of boxes. She peeked around cautiously and saw the Doctor, Martha and Donna walk out of the TARDIS.<p>

"What is this place?" Donna asked.

"I have no idea," the Doctor said, looking around.

"Don't move! Stay where you are!" someone barked an order.

"Don't shoot," Martha said on reflex as they all raised their hands.

The soldier looked at their hands. "Your hands. They are clean," he remarked with astonishment. "Cline!" he called and what appeared to be their leader approached the three visitors.

"Your hands are clean?" Cline confirmed.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "See," he added as they showed him their hands.

"Right," Cline said briskly. "Him, first then," he said and pointed his gun at the Doctor. "Move!" he ordered.

"Oi!" the Doctor protested but the soldiers grabbed his hand and inserted it into the machine. The Doctor let out a yell as the machine scrapped the tissue off his hand.

"What's it doing?" Donna asked, scared.

"It took a tissue sample. It's a progenitor device," the Doctor said and yelled again as the machine stabbed his skin again.

"That will do," Cline said as he pulled the Doctor's hand away from the machine.

The machine began to beep rapidly and then the glass and metal doors opened and a young girl stood there.

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked.

"Who is she?" Donna asked at the same time.

"The machine just created her. From me," the Doctor said, his eyes wide. "As for who she is, she's my daughter."

The girl who was strapping a gun to herself heard that and grinned at him. "Hello, Dad."

* * *

><p>Rose dug her nails into her palm to stop herself from rushing over to Jenny. She had to follow the Doctor's orders to the letter. Biting her lip in pain, she stepped out from behind the boxes with the air of just having arrived.<p>

"What on Earth," she gasped.

The soldiers raised their guns at her but the Doctor stopped them. "She's with us," he said, taking her hand and being thankful when she didn't pull away.

A shot fired and they all took cover. "It's the Hath," Cline called as he ducked. "Get the detonator," he ordered the blonde girl.

"No, don't," the Doctor yelled but she paid no attention to him and blew up the tunnel. Rocks collapsed from the roof and Martha was stuck on the other side with the Hath.

"Martha!" Donna yelled.

"We have to go back," Rose said, her eyes flashing furiously.

"She's collateral damage," the girl shrugged and Donna looked furious.

"Her name is Martha and she isn't collateral damage," she snapped. "You got that, GI Jane?"

The girl looked confused as to why the ginger woman was so upset. This was war, right? And people died in war all the time.

"Who is she?" Rose asked the Doctor.

He looked at her. "She was created by the progenitor machine," he said, sounding furious, not at her but at the soldiers.

"She's your daughter?" Rose asked.

"I was held at gunpoint," he said. "Not much of a choice in the matter," he said, not bothering to lower his voice.

The blonde girl looked hurt and then stalked off behind Cline. Rose, on the other hand, was torn about how to react. Clenching her fists in pain, she simply nodded as she, Donna and the Doctor began to follow Cline.

* * *

><p>The tense silence between the Doctor and Rose was becoming unbearable and so Donna sped up and joined the Doctor's daughter. "What is your name?" she asked her.<p>

The girl looked confused. "I haven't been assigned one," she said honestly.

"She's a generated anomaly," the Doctor said, having heard that. "Only thing in her brain are military tactics."

Rose debated whether to yell at the Doctor or comfort him. Both options looked equally necessary right now.

Donna chose to ignore the last remark. "Generated Anomaly? What about Jenny?" she asked.

The girl considered it. "Jenny," she smiled. "I like that. Jenny," she grinned.

Rose bit her lip to stop the wide smile threatening to burst forth from her. She never knew that Donna had been the one to name Jenny.

"What do you think, Dad?" Donna asked the Doctor teasingly.

"Good as anything, I suppose," he said, looking completely disinterested.

Jenny looked hurt again and Donna looked confused. "She's your daughter," she pointed out.

The Doctor glared angrily at Donna. "She is a soldier created by a machine. You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident," he snapped.

Donna glared at him and turned to Rose who was observing the conversation quietly. "Rose?" Donna asked. "Knock some sense into him, will you?"

Rose steeled herself. "Not now, Donna," she said.

They were led to an older man who glanced at the newcomers curiously. "General Cobb. We found them wandering around the rail corridor with clean hands," Cline said.

"There were pacifists in the eastern zone," he remarked. "Are you one of them?"

"Yes, that's us," the Doctor said immediately. "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose and that's Donna. You lot carry on. We just have to get my friend and we'll be on our way."

Before Rose could protest, Jenny spoke up. "Well what about me?" she asked.

"This friend of yours," Cobb said, ignoring Jenny. "What happened?"

"She was taken by the Hath," Cline spoke up.

"Then she is as good as gone," Cobb dismissed. "We need extra pairs of hands. Don't think we're going to be swayed by your pacifism."

He led them to a screen where an image of a map appeared. "Is this the entire city?" Rose asked.

Cobb nodded. "Yes," he said. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"It will help us find Martha," the Doctor said.

"We have better things to do," Cline said. "The progenitor device has broken down for some reason but as soon as we managed to fix it, we could breed a platoon out of you three."

Rose refrained herself from yelling 'good luck with that'. There was no way that machine was ever going to be fixed. She had made sure of that.

"I'm not having children from some machine," Donna protested. She looked at Jenny apologetically. "No offence, but you are not real."

Jenny looked furious. "You're as bad as them," she said, waving a hand towards the Doctor and Rose. "How am I not real?"

Rose was sure that her hands were going to be bleeding by the time they were off Messaline due to her nails digging into her palm. The amount of times that she had to restrain herself from saying anything in defence of anyone was getting out of hand. And she was confused as to whose side she should actually be taking.

* * *

><p>"We have to get to the source," Cobb was saying, by the time Rose had managed to focus back at the conversation.<p>

"And then what?" the Doctor asked.

"Then we wipe off every stinking Hath from the surface of this planet," Cobb said, his eyes gleaming with a mad glint.

"Whoa there," Rose said. "One minute ago, you were talking about peace and now, you are thinking about genocide?"

"It's the same to us," Cobb snapped.

"Well it's not the same to me," the Doctor said furiously. "Get yourself a better dictionary and look up genocide. There will be a picture of me there and it will say 'over my dead body'."

* * *

><p>"Funny how that landed us in jail," Rose remarked casually as she, Donna, the Doctor and Jenny were thrown into the cell.<p>

"Cobb is out of hand," the Doctor said, pacing up and down. "We need to get out of here. Find Martha and then stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath."

Jenny chuckled in disbelief. "You insist you are not a soldier but look at you. You are making plans like one," she said.

"I'm working to stop the fighting," he snapped.

"Isn't every soldier?" Jenny asked, refusing to be deterred. Rose looked highly amused which she managed to control.

The Doctor looked at Jenny strangely. She had reminded him of someone when she had said that. But it had gone as soon as it had appeared and he looked exasperated when he realised that he had no answer. "Donna," he said, turning away from Jenny. "Give me your phone."

"And now you have a weapon," Jenny said. "I'm going to learn so much from you."

The Doctor ignored her and called Martha. Jenny sidled over to Rose who was leaning against the wall, observing everything quietly. "So you and my Dad are together?" she asked her.

Rose started slightly and nodded. "Yes," she answered. Jenny nodded, looking at her curiously. Rose sighed and met her eyes. "He will come around," she whispered to Jenny in a low voice.

Jenny looked happier and Rose gave her a small smile as she leaned away from her.

"Is your friend okay?" Jenny asked the Doctor, trying to make an effort. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Rose smiling.

"Yes," the Doctor answered, not looking at her. "But the Hath saw the plans as well. They are marching towards the Source too. We have to distract that guard."

"I can do that," Jenny piped up.

"No, you're not coming with us," the Doctor said.

Jenny looked surprised. "Why not?" she demanded.

"You belong with them, not us," the Doctor said.

Rose had had enough. "Doctor," she said. "We can't just leave her here. She is your daughter."

The Doctor looked at Rose in surprise. He'd thought she was on his side on this matter. He returned her gaze steadily. "She's not my daughter, Rose," he said. Couldn't she see that it was hurting him too?

Rose's eyes softened as she walked up to him and reached into his jacket. He let her take out his stethoscope. "Jenny," she said, turning to her. "May I?"

Jenny looked confused but nodded. Rose held the stethoscope against Jenny's chest. Left and then right and then she looked at the Doctor. "Two hearts, Doctor," she said.

The Doctor looked torn. "But being a Time Lord, it's not just the two hearts. It's a shared history, a shared past, a shared pain," he said weakly, his barriers crumbling.

Rose cupped his cheek and smiled softly. "I know you, Doctor and there is no way you would turn her away," she said.

"Is she there?" he asked Rose. "In the future. Is she there?" he asked her.

Rose didn't hesitate. She had been expecting that. "Time is in flux, Doctor," was all she said.

He looked defeated, knowing she wouldn't tell him. He looked at Jenny and tried to remember who she reminded him of. "Alright," he said.

Jenny's eyes widened. "I can come?" she asked. "With you?"

"Yeah," he said, hoping dearly that he wouldn't regret it.

* * *

><p>"So, what's a Time Lord?" Jenny asked Rose as they walked behind the Doctor and Donna.<p>

"It's what his people were called," Rose said. "They are all gone now."

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"There was a war and they were all killed. It's just the Doctor now," she said.

"What about you?" Jenny asked.

Rose chuckled. "I will tell you someday when we have more time," she promised.

Jenny looked surprised but nodded. "So what do you do?" she asked curiously.

"Explore, mostly," Rose said. "Rescue planets, save civilisations and run. There is an awful lot of running involved," she grinned.

Jenny grinned back in excitement. "Sounds wonderful," she said.

"You're going to love it," Rose promised.

* * *

><p>"I have seen that look," Donna was saying to the Doctor as she walked with him. "You've got Dad-shock."<p>

"It's not like that, Donna," he said, rubbing a hand across his face. "I have been a father before."

Donna looked shocked and then nodded sadly. "I'm sorry," she said.

"They're all gone now," he said and then looked back at Rose and Jenny who were smiling about something. "I look at her and all I remember is that pain of losing them."

Donna patted his arm. "Did it hurt to love Rose in the beginning?" she asked him.

The Doctor looked shocked. "What?" he asked.

"It hurt to love her at first, yeah? You had lost your family but she healed you. Brought you back to life. What makes you think Jenny won't do the same?" she asked him.

And the Doctor had no answer to that.

* * *

><p>"They've found us," Jenny said as she and Rose ran up to the Doctor and Donna.<p>

"This way," the Doctor said, leading them.

"Oh, love the running," Jenny whooped as she followed them.

"Whoa!" Rose said as they came to a halt. The corridor ahead had laser activated disintegrators.

"I can disable it," the Doctor said, working on a panel.

"They're gaining on us," Donna said as the footsteps came closer.

"I'll stop them," Jenny said, her hand tightening on her gun.

"Don't," Rose said, catching her wrist.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away. "I have to."

"Rose, come on," the Doctor said, as Rose stared in disbelief as Jenny disappeared around the corner.

"But, Jenny..." she protested.

"Let her go," he said, feeling his hearts break again.

Rose looked miserable but nodded and followed the Doctor. As soon as they had reached the end of the corridor, Jenny returned but the lasers were back.

"Disable it again," Donna said.

"The panel is on the other side," the Doctor said.

Jenny smiled slightly. "Watch and learn, father," she said as she somersaulted her way across without getting hit.

"No way," Donna gasped, her mouth falling open. Rose resisted the urge to shout out '_she gets that from me'_.

"I didn't kill General Cobb," Jenny said as soon as she had arrived at their side. "I could have but I didn't."

"Brilliant," the Doctor grinned and Jenny threw her arms around him. Rose felt a pang that she couldn't hug her but she had to wait this out. Everything would happen in time.

* * *

><p>"So, she's really the Doctor's daughter? Jenny?" Martha asked when she had met with them.<p>

"Yeah," Donna answered with a bright smile.

"Just what is the source?" Rose asked as the Doctor examined the globe.

"It's terra-forming," he said. There were loud footsteps as humans and the Hath ran into the clearing. The Doctor grinned happily as he lifted the globe and broke it onto the ground. "I just ended the war," he said triumphantly, looking at Jenny, Rose, Martha and Donna.

"What will it do?" Jenny asked as she walked up to him, looking around in wonder.

"Rebuild the planet," he grinned. "A whole new world."

Jenny smiled but then her eyes widened. "No!" she yelled as she pushed him out of the way and the bullet hit her chest.

"Jenny!" the Doctor yelled as she collapsed in his arms. "No, no, no, no."

"A new world," she said slowly. "Sounds beautiful."

"You hold on now," the Doctor said, cupping her face. "Be strong, Jenny. You and I are going to see the universe. You're going to be great. So great."

"That sounds nice," she nodded and her eyes fell close. The Doctor kissed her forehead and laid her down gently.

His eyes flashed furiously as he stood up and grabbed a gun, pointing it at Cobb's head.

Making sure that everyone's attention was on the Doctor, Rose knelt down next to Jenny and touched her temple establishing a connection.

By the time the Doctor had handed back Cline his gun and turned back to them, Rose had to stop herself from smiling with relief. Jenny was going to be just fine. But the Doctor couldn't know that yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN End of Part 1. I know it kinda ends abruptly but the next chapter covers the second half of the events. **

**Not a lot of Martha in this chapter but I wanted to focus on Rose, Jenny and the Doctor. ****So, how was it? Let me know.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Thank you once again to Bad Wolf Jen for the awesome suggestion.**

**My 8/Rose story called 'Nothing Else Matters' is up. Check it out.**

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	52. Jenny

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Thanks for the love on the last chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites.**

**Part 2 of the Doctor's Daughter. This one is more about character interaction and has virtually no action. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter:**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Story so far: <strong>_After landing on Messaline, the Doctor's tissue is used to create Jenny. The Doctor, Rose, Donna, Martha and Jenny work together to stop the war between the humans and the Hath but Jenny is shot._

**Jenny**

Jenny closed her eyes and darkness took over. But a small part of her brain was still aware. That was unusual. Suddenly, she felt an oddly comforting presence wrap around her. She could see herself sitting in a quiet meadow and a golden light around herself.

"What's happening?" she gasped.

"Don't be alarmed," someone said and Jenny saw Rose sit down next to her in the meadow.

"Rose? What's going on?" she asked. "Where are we?"

Rose smiled and looked at the meadow. "I don't know. It's your mind," she said.

"Am I dead?" Jenny asked.

Rose's eyes softened. "No, darling," she answered.

"Then what's happened?" she asked.

"You're in a coma...of sorts," Rose answered.

"Will I wake up from it?" she asked her.

"If you want to," Rose smiled.

"Where's Dad?" Jenny asked. No offense to Rose, but Jenny felt much closer to him. It was understandable; she was his daughter. Rose and her father may be in a relationship but she wasn't her mother.

"You're wrong," Rose told her with a sad smile.

Jenny looked alarmed. "How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"We're in your mind, Jenny," Rose repeated.

Jenny ignored that and looked at Rose suspiciously. "What do you mean I'm wrong?" she asked.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes. When they opened, a gold light beamed out of them. At the same time, Jenny felt a warm glow in both her hearts. She let out a gasp and Rose's eyes returned to normal.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked, feeling like the child she actually was.

Rose smiled lovingly. "I'm your mother," she said.

Jenny shook her head. "But that's impossible," she said.

"Jenny, we don't have time to discuss the specifics," Rose said. "I'll explain it to you when we have more time on our hands."

"When would that be?" Jenny asked.

"A while," Rose answered sadly.

"Am I gonna be in this coma for long?" she asked.

Rose shook her head. "You'll wake up soon. But we won't be here."

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"This was a paradox and a fixed point in point. I had to make it happen," Rose said. Once Jenny nodded to say that she understood, Rose continued. "Once you wake up, you should leave Messaline."

"Why can't I come with you?" she asked.

Rose grinned. "You can't fool me, Jenny," she said. "I'm your mother."

Jenny bit her lip and smiled sheepishly. "You're right," she said. "I mean," she began hastily. "Not that I don't like you or Dad or Martha and Donna but I would really enjoy being on my own for a while."

"That's my girl," Rose grinned.

Jenny giggled and nodded. "So, where do I go?" she asked her.

"Where do you want to go?" Rose asked her.

"Everywhere," she answered immediately and Rose grinned.

"So, do that. Be fantastic, Jenny," Rose said. "And when you're ready, come find us."

"When is that?" she asked her.

"That," Rose smiled. "That is up to you."

"But you left Messaline thinking I was dead. That's a bit cruel," she said. Rose looked proud and she engulfed Jenny in a hug. Jenny was startled by the gesture but it felt so right that she hugged Rose back. Mum, she corrected in her head. This woman was her mother. The thought made her laugh and Rose pulled away.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked her.

"I have a mother," Jenny said, like she couldn't quite believe it.

Rose smiled in amusement at her childish enthusiasm, so reminiscent of the Doctor. "Yes, you do. And don't worry, as soon as we have left Messaline, I will introduce the Doctor to future you," she grinned.

"Future me?" Jenny questioned.

"You, from my time," Rose explained. "I couldn't be so cruel as to make him think that his daughter was dead."

"Thank you," Jenny grinned.

"Now then," Rose stood up. "Off you go. Places to go, people to see and an awful lot of running to do."

"Wait, what if I need you?" Jenny asked as she stood up.

Rose smiled tenderly. "Just think of me, dear and I'll always be in here," she said, tapping Jenny's temple.

Jenny smiled in reply. "Thanks," she said. "Mum," she added.

Rose's face burst into a wide smile as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "Be careful and be magnificent, Jenny," she whispered.

"I will," Jenny answered.

"I love you," Rose said, pulling back.

"I love you too, Mum," Jenny said and felt the meadow and Rose disappearing. She sat up with a gasp and found herself looking at the startled faces of Cline and the Hath. "Hello, boys," she grinned and hopped off the table.

She had a universe to see.

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt his hearts heavy with grief and loss. So much loss, so much pain. He was tired of it, so tired. Martha and Donna were casting worried looks at him but Rose was nonchalant. That should have been his first clue.<p>

"So Martha, home?" he asked her.

Martha looked at him with sorrow and pity and nodded.

"Wait," Rose said. "Before we drop Martha off, could we go to the Eye of Orion?" she asked.

"Why?" he questioned and he saw Martha and Donna look at her in disbelief.

"It's important," she said evasively.

Donna and Martha looked at Rose incredulously. She had been distant ever since they had left Messaline and had barely reacted to Jenny's death. To top that off, she hadn't even tried to comfort the Doctor. What the hell was that all about? And now, she wanted to take a random stroll in some random place?

"Please," Rose added and the Doctor nodded. He couldn't deny her anything.

As soon as the TARDIS landed, Rose inhaled deeply and took the Doctor's hand. "Come with me," she said.

"Rose, where are we going?" the Doctor asked, sounding harsher than he meant to.

"To meet someone important," she answered and pulled him out of the TARDIS. Martha and Donna followed them immediately, their curiosity getting the better of them.

The Eye of Orion was beautiful as usual. The wide pasture that they had landed in was breathtaking. The Eye of Orion was always uninhabited. The Doctor was puzzled as to who would be here.

"Rose, why are we here?" he asked her again.

Rose smiled at him and pointed to her right. The Doctor turned around and saw a familiar blonde figure sitting on a cluster of rocks.

"No way," Donna said, her mouth falling open.

"But..." the Doctor sputtered.

Rose waved at the figure and she rushed up to them and into the Doctor's arms. The Doctor hugged her back, his face still frozen in shock. "Dad! It's so good to see you again," she grinned. "And Martha and Donna," she squealed as she hugged both the women who were equally stunned.

"You were right, they are shocked," she told Rose.

This snapped all three of them out of their shock. "But how is this possible?" Martha asked in puzzlement.

Jenny grinned at Rose. "You haven't had a chance to explain then?" she asked her.

Rose shook her head. "I wanted them to see you first. I couldn't bear to see them suffer more than they have," she said.

"What, you knew?" Donna asked Rose.

"Of course she knew," Jenny smiled. "She's my mother."

This sent all three of them back into shock and Rose scowled at Jenny. "Way to break it to them, Jenny."

"Sorry," Jenny shrugged but looked amused as her father imitated a fish.

"Hang on, that is just not possible," the Doctor said, finally getting his bearings back together.

"Look at her, Doctor," Rose said. The Doctor looked confused. "Really, look at her," she stressed.

The Doctor looked at Jenny. She looked the same except she was dressed in different clothes and her blonde hair was loose instead of that ponytail. Blonde hair. Blonde and the eyes. And the attitude. "Ohh," he yelled, making Donna and Martha jump. "But how?" he asked Rose, looking at her in wonder.

"First thing you have to ask is, how did you get to Messaline in the first place," Rose said.

"The TARDIS took us," Martha answered immediately.

"And..." Rose prompted.

"You," Martha realised at the same time as the Doctor. "You knew it was going to happen. You sent the TARDIS to Messaline," she said, looking at Rose.

"How did she know?" Donna asked.

"I'm the heart of the TARDIS," Rose answered and Donna looked shocked.

"You're what now?" she asked.

"The heart of the TARDIS," Rose repeated. "So, the paradoxical journey we took was to fulfil a fixed point in time," she explained.

"Jenny's birth," the Doctor realised. "But hang on," he shook his head. "Even if the TARDIS took us there, it doesn't biologically make you her mother."

"Yes it does," Jenny answered. "The DNA progenitor device was programmed for humans."

"Yeah, so?" the Doctor asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked so much like Rose that the Doctor was taken aback. "So, Dad, think about it. I'm not human," she said.

"Yeah, because I'm not human," the Doctor said.

Rose grinned slightly. "You're missing the point, love," she told the Doctor. "The device was for a _DNA_," she said.

Realisation spread in the Doctor's eyes and he made a sound of shock and glee. He engulfed Jenny in a hug and kissed her head. And then he turned to Rose and snogged the life out of her.

"Oi, martian boy, explain now," Donna ordered as she and Martha looked confused.

Jenny giggled as the Doctor ignored her and continued to kiss Rose. "Time Lords don't have a DNA. They have a TNA. The triple stranded nuclear base code," Jenny explained to them.

"So, the machine wouldn't have created a Time Lord?" Martha asked.

"No, it would have created a human," the Doctor said after he had pulled away from Rose.

"But Jenny's like you," Donna said.

"That's because the machine got the third strand that it needed," Jenny explained.

"Which came from Rose?" Donna guessed.

Rose grinned. "Which came from me," she confirmed. "A quick trip to Messaline to input my DNA into the progenitor device right before the TARDIS landed there. Did you not wonder why the replicator mysteriously stopped working after Jenny was born?"

The Doctor grinned as he hugged her to his side and kissed her cheek. "Brilliant, Rose!" he grinned.

"So, she's your daughter? Yours and the Doctor's?" Donna asked Rose.

"Our daughter," Rose confirmed and the Doctor felt his hearts warm from the words.

"Hold on, but that still doesn't explain how she's alive," Martha said.

The Doctor's brows furrowed. He had almost forgotten about that. "She's from your time, isn't she?" he asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "The terra forming on Messaline brought her back to life," she explained.

"I didn't even have to use one of my regenerations," Jenny grinned.

"So, you're still on Messaline?" the Doctor asked her.

Jenny shook her head. "Nope, by this time I'm off exploring the universe," she grinned.

"But I thought you wanted to come with us," Donna said.

Jenny smiled. "I did and I actually do that in the future. But back then, I was content to be on my own for a while," she said.

"Were you okay?" the Doctor asked her.

"Oh, I was magnificent," Jenny grinned. "Just like mum wanted me to be."

"I paid her a visit when she was in the coma," Rose answered to their confused looks.

"So, Jenny is your daughter and she's alive and fine," Martha summed up.

"Absolutely," Rose answered.

"Wow," she said.

"Wow is indeed the word," the Doctor said.

"Time's up," Rose said. "You, home now," she ordered Jenny.

"Yes, mum," she said. She turned to the Doctor. "Be seeing you soon, Dad," she grinned.

"When exactly is soon?" he asked her.

"Not too long now. Oh and that would be the first time I see you after Messaline so don't mention this meeting just yet," she told him.

"Understood," he said and lifted her in a hug. "I am so glad you are okay, Jenny."

"Yeah, well. Someone's got to help mum gang up on you," she told him cheekily as he set her back on her feet.

The Doctor gave her a fond smile. Jenny grinned and turned to Martha and Donna. She had been warned to behave as normally as possible and not let it slip that she hadn't seem either of them in years and never would see Donna again. "Martha, Donna, nice seeing you," she grinned.

"And you," Martha smiled.

"Take care," Donna told her.

"I always do," Jenny grinned and looked at Rose. "Are you coming with me?"

Rose shook her head. "You go ahead. I'll be along soon."

Jenny nodded and gave her a quick hug. "Don't be too long. We're planning to go to Venice for a few days," she said.

"Will do," Rose said. Jenny grinned at her and entered the coordinates in River's vortex manipulator. She grinned at them and vanished in a blue flash.

* * *

><p>"I should be off too," Rose said.<p>

"Martha, Donna, give us a minute," the Doctor said.

Martha and Donna smiled at Rose and went inside the TARDIS. The Doctor took Rose's hand and led her away from the TARDIS. "Rose..." he said, not knowing how to even begin to say all that had happened.

"I am still mad at you," Rose said, not really sounding angry.

"I know," he nodded. "I'm sorry. But..."

"But nothing," Rose said, cutting him off. The Doctor was startled to see tears in her eyes. "You knew the Sontarans would never choose to run. They would choose death. And yet, you jumped into the bloody teleport on a suicide mission," she said.

"I had to give them a chance, Rose," he said, begging her to understand.

"Look, I get it, love," she said. "If it would have been a race that would have taken that chance. But Sontarans? We both know that they would never. And it all happened this close to Jenny being..."

"Oh Rose," the Doctor said, hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

"We have a wonderful future ahead of us, Doctor," Rose said, looking at him. "But I need you to promise me not to do something so foolish again."

"I'll do my best," he said, knowing that was all he could promise.

Rose nodded. "I believe you," she said. She then gave a watery smile and gave him a photograph. He looked at it and saw that it was of Jenny and Rose. "Keep this with you. Look at it before you do something stupid."

He knew what she was doing. She was giving him a reminder. That he was not alone. That he had a future. A life. A family.

He smiled and put it in his suit pocket, close to his hearts. Where they would stay for the rest of his lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that is it. So how was it?**

**I was tempted to label this as an interlude but it took on a life of its own and became a full-fledged chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**So, the Doctor knows about Jenny and she is off exploring the universe. Fun times! She will be back. Of course, she will. **

**The next chapter sees Rose, Donna and the Doctor meet Agatha Christie. The chapter will be up on Sunday.**

**See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	53. The Mysterious Case of Agatha Christie

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I make money from it.**

**A/N Thank you for the love on the last chapter. I am so glad that you liked the conversations between Jenny and her parents.**

**And we are almost at 600 reviews. Good Gallifrey, thank you so much for that.**

**As promised, here is the next chapter. This is based on the events of 'The Unicorn and the Wasp'. One of the funniest episodes of Series 4 and an absolute delight.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Thank you to KJMirrorSmoke a.k.a. Kels for this amazing suggestion.**

**Songs for the chapter: "The Unicorn and the Wasp" and "A Noble Girl About Town" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mysterious Case of Agatha Christie<strong>

The Doctor stared at the photograph of Rose and Jenny intently. It appeared to be taken on the planet of Florana. The pink sunset behind them was proof of that. The resemblance between them was obvious in the photograph. He thought Jenny also had some features of his fifth self. That wasn't unusual; characteristics like that could slip in now and again.

Both Rose and Jenny had wide grins on their faces and their arms around each other. He wondered if he had been the one to take the photograph. He was pretty sure that his facial muscles were going to be aching after the ridiculous grin that had been on his face for the past few hours.

* * *

><p>Donna wandered into the kitchen and found the Doctor staring at something in his hand with a grin wide enough to put the Cheshire cat to shame. She cleared her throat and he looked up. "Ah, Donna, have good night of sleep?" he asked cheerfully, subtly sliding the photo into his pocket.<p>

Donna watched the action with narrowed eyes but didn't comment on it. "Yeah well, can't complain," she shrugged. "So," she said expectantly, sitting down in front of him.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Rose is the heart of the TARDIS? What is that all about?" she asked. "How does a machine have a heart? And just how does that heart become a person?"

The Doctor looked indignant. "The TARDIS is not a machine," he said, patting the wall next to him as he said that. "She is alive. I told you that, remember?"

Donna nodded slowly. "So, how did Rose become the heart?" she asked.

"She didn't become the heart," the Doctor answered. "She _is_ the heart. Born in the heart of all of time and space," he said, a wide smile appearing on his face.

That was enough to confuse Donna even more. "Oi, spaceman!" she snapped. "Can't you ever explain anything properly?" she demanded.

The Doctor rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Rose was created by the sheer force of the vortex contained in the heart of my TARDIS. How and when it happened is something in my future and her past," he said.

Donna still looked confused but nodded slowly. "Okay," she said.

The Doctor nodded back and a manic grin returned to his face. "Come on then, let's spin the randomiser again," he said excitedly before Donna could ask more questions.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materialised in a field. The Doctor stepped out and glanced around with a smile. Good old English countryside. "Where are we?" Donna asked him eagerly.<p>

"Not sure yet," he said. "Definitely England. Not sure when," he answered.

"The 1920s," Donna said immediately.

The Doctor looked surprised at her. She rolled her eyes at him and nodded behind him. He almost blushed as he realised that she had recognised the car that had pulled into the driveway of the mansion.

"In the mood for a party?" he asked her cheerfully.

"Oh, definitely," she answered.

* * *

><p>"So," Donna said as she walked out of the TARDIS. "Flapper or slapper?"<p>

"Flapper," he said warmly. "You look lovely." He offered her his arm and the two of them walked down to the mansion.

"Good afternoon, sir, madam," the butler greeted them.

"Oh hello," the Doctor grinned. "I'm the Doctor and this is Ms. Donna Noble."

The butler bowed respectfully. "The Doctor and Ms. Noble," he announced.

A footman approached them. "Drinks, sir? Ma'am?" he asked.

"Sidecar, please," Donna said, feeling giddy. A party in the 1920s. This was brilliant.

"Lime and soda for me," the Doctor said.

"Lady Clemency Eddison," the butler announced and a blonde woman walked up to them.

"Lady Eddison," the Doctor grinned. "We were so happy to get your invitation to the party," he said, showing her the psychic paper.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor and this is Ms. Noble of the Chiswick Nobles. We met at...the ambassadors party," he made up.

"Doctor, of course," Lady Eddison said graciously.

"Dame Rose," the butler announced and the Doctor and Donna's heads snapped up immediately.

Rose, dressed in an off-white flapper dress, grinned as she walked up to them. "Lady Eddison," she greeted.

"Dame Rose," Lady Eddison smiled. "How lovely of you to attend."

"Of course," Rose said. "I wouldn't have missed it." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at the Doctor and Donna. "Ah, Doctor and Ms. Noble. It has been a while, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Oh no, Dame Rose," the Doctor said, equally mischievously as he took her hand and kissed it. "Seems like yesterday," he winked.

Lady Eddison hurried away to help her husband, who was in a wheelchair and Rose grinned at them. "Only been a day?" she asked.

"Yep," Donna answered. "You're knighted?" she asked her.

"Oh yes," the Doctor nodded. "We both are. By Queen Victoria."

"And then she banished us," Rose grinned cheekily.

Donna snorted. "Well you two don't do things halfway," she said.

"...and I'm sure she needs no introduction," Lady Eddison said as a blonde woman in her thirties walked up.

"Oh, you're being too kind, Lady Eddison," the woman said, looking a bit embarrassed by the attention. She glanced at Rose, Donna and the Doctor who were the only ones who weren't blatantly staring at her.

"Agatha Christie," she said, extending her hand to the Doctor.

"What about her?" he asked.

She smiled, a bit amused. "I'm Agatha Christie."

* * *

><p>"Oh this is like Christmas," Rose murmured to Donna as the guests mingled with each other. Agatha looked highly uncomfortable she chatted with Ms. Redmond and Lady Eddison.<p>

"You're a fan?" Donna asked.

Rose nodded. "Oh yes, I adore her work. Poirot, Miss Marple, Pyne...oh, she is a magnificent writer," she said.

"Look at you, gushing over her," Donna teased.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't you start. The Doctor teases me enough about my Christie obsession. Like he's above all that? Right Dickens fanboy, he is," she said.

"Speaking of, where did he wander off to?" Donna asked.

"He asked for Lord Curbishley's newspaper and has been frowning at it for the past minute," she said, pointing to where he was standing.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Dunno really," she shrugged, looking worried.

His eyes snapped to hers and he strode over to them. "The date," he pointed. "This is the date of Agatha Christie's disappearance," he said.

Rose and Donna looked horrified but Ms. Chandrakala, the housekeeper, rushed on to the lawn. "MURDER!" she yelled. "Murder in the library."

* * *

><p>"That's a bit weird," Rose said as the Doctor scraped off morphic residue from the library floor.<p>

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Morphic residue," the Doctor said. "It's left behind when certain aliens genetically recode."

"The murderer's an alien?" Donna asked.

"Seems like it," Rose said. "It is odd, though."

"Yeah, I mean, Agatha Christie didn't walk around murders. That's like meeting Charles Dickens when he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas," she said.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged amused looks. "Or, you know, meeting Shakespeare when he's surrounded by witches," Rose said cheekily and the Doctor winked at her.

"You are mad, you two," Donna said, shaking her head in amusement. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Rose and I will question the guests and our hosts to check for alibis," the Doctor said. "You, Donna, my plucky young assistant, will go and explore," he grinned at her affronted face.

"She's going to kill you in your sleep for that remark," Rose told him as Donna stalked off. "Come on then, let's go question the people."

"Not just yet," he murmured and then quickly pulled her into a coat closet and soniced the door shut.

"Doctor!" Rose hissed in a low voice. "What are you doing?"

He responded by pulling her against him and kissing her thoroughly. "Agatha Christie will notice my lipstick on your mouth," Rose mumbled breathlessly when he pulled away. He laughed at that. "What brought this on?" she asked.

"Brought what on?" he asked innocently.

"Snogging in the coat closet," Rose pointed out, wiping the smudges of lipstick off his mouth.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to say hello," he said, hoping he sounded offhand.

Rose looked slightly uncertain but reached up to brush his lips with hers. "Come on then, let's go solve this game of Cluedo," she said. "Professor Peach in the library with lead piping, honestly..."

* * *

><p>"None of them have alibis," Agatha said after they had finished talking to all the people.<p>

"It's true," Rose agreed. "It could have been either one of them."

"What about that piece of paper that you took from the library?" the Doctor asked Agatha.

"How could you have possibly known that? Your back was turned," she said, looking surprised and a bit impressed.

"I saw your reflection in the glass of the bookcase," he shrugged.

"You crafty man," Agatha smiled. She pulled out the scrap of paper and showed it to them.

"What's that last letter?" Rose asked, peering at it. "Is it an 'N' or an 'M'?"

"An M," Agatha answered. "The word is 'Maiden'."

"MAIDEN!" the Doctor yelled, scaring Rose and Agatha. "What does that mean?"

"We don't know," she said.

"Maybe Ms. Noble's found something," Rose said.

As if on cue, there was a loud scream. Rose and the Doctor identified Donna's voice and they took off running in that direction. "What is it? What happened?" Rose asked Donna who was staring at a closed door with a look of horror on her face.

"It's a giant wasp," she gasped out.

"It's only a silly little insect," Agatha dismissed.

"When I say giant, I don't mean big. It's flippin' enormous," she said, her voice high. "Look at that stinger," she pointed at the door.

"Oh," the Doctor said. "That _is_ a giant wasp."

* * *

><p>"What is it exactly?" Rose asked the Doctor after she, Donna and Agatha had returned from their walk. It had nearly broken Rose's heart over how heartbroken Agatha was over her husband's infidelity and the subsequent events.<p>

"Vespiform stings," he said, taking off his glasses and taking a sip of the drink that had just been brought in.

"But this is behaving like a character in Ms. Christie's books," Rose said.

"Exactly," he agreed. "It..." he paused and his eyes bugged. "I've been poisoned."

"What?" Rose yelled, trying to steady him.

"What do we do?" Donna demanded quickly.

"It's cyanide," Agatha said, sniffing his drink. "I'm sorry, there's no cure."

"No," Rose snapped as she tugged him to his feet and hauled his hand over her shoulder. "We have to get him to the kitchens."

"But why? The poison can't be stopped," Agatha protested.

"I can," the Doctor gasped. "...stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal. I need ginger beer."

The kitchen staff looked like he was mad. "Don't just stand there. Do as he says," Rose snapped and they sprang into action. The cook handed him a bottle of ginger beer.

The Doctor gulped half of it and poured the remaining over his neck.

"What else do you need?" Rose demanded, trying not to panic.

"Protein, I need protein," he said.

"Walnuts," Donna said, handing him a jar.

He stuffed a handful in his mouth and chewed quickly. He shook his hand frantically. "Shake?" Rose asked, confused. "Pepper? Salt?"

"Salt, yes," he gasped. "Something salty."

"Here's salt," Donna handed.

"That's too salty," he said.

"What about this?" Agatha said, giving him a jar.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Anchovies," she answered.

"Come on, Doctor. What else?" Rose asked.

"I need...a shock," he gasped out.

Rose looked around frantically, wondering how she was going to do that.

"Hurry," he hissed in pain.

"Rose," Donna said. "I'm very sorry for this," she said, before grabbing the Doctor's face and kissing him.

Rose watched wide-eyed as the cyanide was expelled from the Doctor's mouth. He gasped in a breath and wiped his mouth slowly. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Donna wiped her own mouth. "Ew, anchovy mouth," she muttered.

And just like that the tension broke as the Doctor, Rose and Donna burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>"She won't remember then?" Rose asked the Doctor as they dropped Agatha Christie off, outside the Harrogate Hotel.<p>

"Bits and pieces might remain," he said. "It's her mind's way of coping, I suppose."

"It's tragic," Rose said. "Everything that happened. The unicorn, Lady Clemency's hidden pregnancy, the secrets in that house and the deaths of Professor Peach, Ms. Chandrakala and poor Roger."

"Yeah," Donna agreed solemnly. "I suppose they will keep going then? The British way."

"Yes they will," the Doctor agreed. He put an arm around both of them and led them back to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Rose," Donna said when she found her alone in the kitchen. "You're not mad, are you?"<p>

"About what?" Rose asked in confusion.

"You know, the part where I..." she mumbled.

"Oh, that you kissed the Doctor?" Rose asked in realisation. "Of course not," she said. "You saved his life. I honestly had no idea how to shock him."

Donna snorted. "Could have told him you were pregnant or something," she said.

Rose smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, he and I both know that won't happen."

Donna looked shocked but then nodded sadly. "You've got Jenny though," she said. "He's been looking at something for the whole of last night. Seemed like a photo or something. Had a smile big enough on his face that made me worry his skinny little face was gonna split."

Rose laughed. "I gave him a photograph of Jenny and I," she said honestly.

Donna nodded in realisation. "Then it's fitting he keeps it close to his hearts."

* * *

><p>"So," Rose said when she lay down in the bed next to him. "You wanna explain the snog in the coat closet?"<p>

"It was just a snog, Rose," the Doctor said, not meeting her eyes.

"Doctor," Rose said sternly.

"Oh alright," he said, turning around so her could look at her properly. "I was jealous. Happy?"

Rose looked confused. "Jealous of what?" she asked.

He rubbed a hand over his face. "You said I teased you about being a Christie fan," he said.

"Yeah? So?" Rose asked.

He looked at her and gave a sad smile. "I didn't even know you read Agatha Christie, Rose," he said.

Rose felt like she had been slapped. "Oh, Doctor..." she murmured, feeling awful.

"It's not your fault," he said, stroking her cheek. "It's just very frustrating to know that there are parts of you that I'm unfamiliar with but are known to my future self."

Rose felt awful. How could she have slipped up on something like that? "I'm so sorry," she said regretfully.

"It's not your fault, Rose," he said again, drawing her into his arms. "I suppose I should get used to the fact that as we move forward here, the lines between timelines will begin to blur."

"Doctor, I am sorry that you had to hear it," she said. "But I'm not sorry I slipped up."

He looked surprised. "You're not?" he asked.

"No," Rose said firmly. "I love you. Past, present, future, doesn't matter. You're the Doctor and I love you. I hope you will forgive me if I sometimes slip up and mention things that haven't happened or aren't known to you yet but it's only because in my mind, you're the Doctor. Regardless of what timeline I'm in or what face you have, you are the Doctor and I will never be sorry for not thinking of you like you're different men," she declared.

The second she finished talking, the Doctor's lips found hers in a passionate kiss. "I love you, my precious girl," he said tenderly, brushing her nose with his. "And I'm sorry for causing a fuss over nothing. I suppose, I am grateful for the fact that we are walking down the path that will eventually lead to our future."

"Yeah?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Yes," he said firmly.

Rose's returning smile could have lit the world on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading. So how was it?**

**I am pretty sure that in a non-linear relationship, they were going to reach a point where they mix up a few details about each other. Hopefully, I did the conversation justice.**

**Up next, it's the 'Silence in the Library' and 'Forest of the Dead' two-parter. It will be in two chapters and things are going so timey-wimey. Anyway, it will be up on Wednesday. **

**See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	54. The Library

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N I honestly love you guys. We passed 600 reviews. I am completely blown away by the response to this story. Needless to say that I was not expecting this.**

**This is Part 1 of 2 of the Library two-parter. This chapter is mostly tame but I suppose the major changes happen in the next part. Bear in mind, that when I say Professor Song, I mean River in the 11th Doctor's time and when I say Doctor Song, I mean the River who is looking for Jenny and the Tenth Doctor.**

**Things are a bit timey-wimey but hopefully it is clear what is happening. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Silence in the Library" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack and 'Count the Shadows' by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Library<strong>

"Blimey, that was fun," Donna laughed as she, the Doctor and Rose ran back to the TARDIS.

Rose and the Doctor laughed as the doors of the TARDIS closed and they began the dematerialisation sequence. The day had started out normal. Donna and the Doctor had landed on a sanctuary base that was exploring the planet of Cehave in the Rosette Nebula.

Rose had turned up soon after and they had a fascinating time exploring the base. Of course, they had wandered into a restricted zone and then arrested and put in a cell. They had managed to escape after Rose and the Doctor had tricked the guards and used a can of spray paint on their faces. Donna was still giggling at the look on the guards' faces as Rose and the Doctor squirted them with yellow and green paint.

"Where to next?" Donna asked eagerly. The adrenaline was still pumping and she wasn't ready for the day to be over yet.

The Doctor paused thoughtfully before his eyes lit up. "I know just the place," he grinned.

* * *

><p>Professor River Song packed the last of her stuff. Her husband looked longingly at her from their bed.<p>

"Do you really have to go?" he asked her, a bit of a whine in his tone.

River grinned at him. "You know I do," she said. "It's my job, sweetie. And it takes very little for Mr. Lux to kick up a fuss," she said.

John sat up quickly, all traces of humour gone. "Who?" he asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Mr. Lux. He's funding the expedition to the Library," River clarified, too engrossed in checking her itinerary to notice the look of shock and horror that passed over John's face.

"Right," John mumbled. His mind raced at a thousand miles an hour as he realised what he had to do. First things first, he couldn't let River see his panic. His face cleared instantly and when River looked up, he gave her a quick smile.

River hummed slightly to herself as she went inside the bathroom to pack her case of toiletries. John carefully organised his thoughts. River was going to the Library. Timelines would cross because that was the first time the Doctor would meet her. Well, for him anyway. Rose would be there and she was smart enough to make sure that River kept her spoilers in check.

No, what he was worried about was what had happened there. He shivered slightly as he recalled the events. He'd had years to come up with a plan to avoid River's final fate and he knew for a fact that it would work. He just needed to get in touch with the Doctor in this timeline. The plan would work. It had to.

The two of them would have to work from this end of the timeline to ensure that everything would go smoothly. Nodding to himself, he climbed out of bed so he could see River off. After that, he would call the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"The Library," the Doctor announced grandly. "So big and important that it doesn't need a name. Just a great big 'The'," he grinned.<p>

Donna looked unimpressed. "I thought we were going somewhere fun. Not reading books," she grumbled.

The Doctor looked wounded. "Donna, this is the greatest library in the universe. The whole planet is filled with books," he explained.

"Where are we exactly?" Rose wondered, looking around at the empty Library.

The Doctor licked his finger and raised it above his head. "Near the equator—so, we should be in the biographies section," he exclaimed.

"Hold on," Donna said. "You said this was the greatest library in the universe. Then how come it's empty?" she demanded.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged slightly uneasy looks. "Come on," the Doctor said. "Let's find out."

* * *

><p>Professor Song climbed into the shuttle that Mr. Lux had organised. She'd had to rush to make it on time. Her goodbye with her husband had gotten really prolonged. River grinned to herself as she buckled in.<p>

Perhaps that was why she was so distracted when she sent the message to the wrong Doctor.

_Come to the Library x_

* * *

><p>The Doctor was wondering where to take Amy and Rory next. His wife was currently with his tenth self, most likely being arrested on Cehave. Snorting to himself, he tried to remember where they had gone after that.<p>

He went to pull out his journal from his jacket to check that when the phone rang. Ignoring the bickering between Mr. and Mrs. Pond, he answered the phone. "Good ship TARDIS, this is the Doctor speaking," he said cheerfully.

"Theta, it's me," John's anxious voice came over the other end.

"Oh, hello," he greeted his brother cheerfully. "How goes the day, Doctor Noble Smith?"

"River's gone to the Library," John said, cutting through the chase.

The Doctor's cheerful demeanour cooled instantly. "Give me a few minutes to drop Amy and Rory off on Lima and I'll come pick you up," he said.

"Alright," John agreed.

* * *

><p>"So why are we really here?" Rose asked the Doctor in a low voice as they walked through the empty library.<p>

The Doctor hesitated but then showed her his psychic paper. "I got a message," he murmured.

Rose read it and frowned. Who signed their message to the Doctor with a kiss? She only knew of one person who signed their messages with a kiss. But she wouldn't...unless...

"Why did it get so dark?" Donna interrupted Rose's musings.

Rose met the Doctor's eyes in terror. "Remember what the Library said?" she asked, looking at the darkness.

"RUN!" the Doctor ordered and the three of them ran as the darkness began to chase them.

* * *

><p>River was relieved when they landed in the Library. It had been an exhausting journey. They'd had to go back for Ms. Evangelista. Twice. But anyway, they were here now.<p>

She fastened the last loop on her suit and she was in the lead as Mr. Lux, Ms. Evangelista, Anita, Dave and Other Dave followed her slowly.

Walking through into the Library, she was greeted by a sight that never got old. The Doctor and Rose were running hand in hand and with them was...

"Donna Noble," River whispered to herself.

She could have smacked herself. This was too early. She had sent the message to the wrong Doctor. She had wanted to send it to the bow-tied Doctor and was hoping he would bring along her parents. She hadn't seen them in a while.

But now, this was before the Doctor even knew who she was. At least Rose was there. She would smooth things over if it started going south. But River was staring at Donna Noble. It had been so many years since River had seen Donna but she knew almost everything there was to know about her.

John spoke often about her, as did the Doctor. Speaking of whom, John must have known this had happened. Now she wondered if there had been more to the way they had said goodbye. Before she could ponder too much on that, Rose, Donna and the Doctor came to a stop as they stared at the newcomers.

River grinned as she decreased the tint on her helmet. "Hello, sweetie," she greeted.

Rose opened her mouth but River discreetly shook her head to let her know that she shouldn't let the Doctor know that she knew River yet. "Pop your helmets. We've got breathers," River said and took off her helmet.

"No, no, no," the Doctor said. "Turn around and leave right now," he said.

"Professor Song, I paid for an exclusive expedition," Mr. Lux said in an obnoxious voice.

"Yeah and I lied," River said levelly making Rose hide her smile.

"Ms. Evangelista, I need to see the papers," he ordered and his assistant scurried up to him.

"Hold on, expedition?" the Doctor realised. "You're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists."

River looked amused. "Got a problem with archaeologists?" she asked, wondering if this was where she and the Doctor started their arguments about her profession.

"I'm a time-traveller," the Doctor said. "I point and laugh at archaeologist."

River was sorely tempted to call him a hippie but responded with a simple. "Ah." She pulled off her gloves. "Is there danger here?" she asked.

"The Library is empty," Rose said.

"It's been that way for almost a century now," River answered.

Rose nodded. "Don't let your shadows touch," she told River's crew. "Make sure it stays singular."

River looked confused and met her eyes. Rose looked at her significantly. Satisfied, River turned back to her crew. "Do as she says," she ordered.

The Doctor looked like he was about to start ranting but Rose grabbed his elbow and then nodded at River indicating that they all needed to talk. The Doctor looked surprised and a confused Donna followed the three of them.

"Rose, what's going on?" the Doctor asked.

Rose ignored him and looked at River. "Where are we?" she asked, pulling out her journal.

River reached into her bag and pulled out a journal. The Doctor observed it curiously. It was a dark, forest green with a light blue stream embossed on it. His eyes widened as he realised that River was another time-traveller and whoever she was, Rose knew her.

"Ah, so the last time we met was the vacation in Koplo," River said.

Rose flipped through her pages and paused. "Oh good," she said, looking up. "We're in sync. But why did you send the message to the Doctor here?" she asked.

"I was...distracted," River said and blushed lightly and Rose raised her eyebrows. "It was meant for him in our time," she explained. "You know how complicated it is to send a message through the vortex."

"Do you understand what's going on?" Donna asked the Doctor.

"Yep," the Doctor said slowly. He cleared his throat and the two women looked at him. "I'm assuming that Professor Song is a friend from the future," he said.

"Something like that," River grinned, making Rose bite her lip to stop from laughing.

"Doctor, Donna Noble, meet River Song," Rose said. "My sister."

* * *

><p>"Do you have River's vortex manipulator?" the Doctor asked John.<p>

"Yeah," he answered, pulling it out of his pocket. "How's the link coming?" he asked, bouncing on his toes.

"It's getting there," the Doctor assured him. "You have to calm down."

"I can't," John argued. "This is my wife we are talking about," he said.

The Doctor placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Stop it. We both know that this works," he said.

John nodded and relaxed slightly. The Doctor smiled at him and they heard a beep. "The matrix is complete. You know what to do next."

* * *

><p>"Sister?" Donna asked, her eyes wide.<p>

"How...?" the Doctor asked.

"That's really not important now, is it?" River asked. "You said there was danger here."

The Doctor snapped to attention. "Yes, we all need to get out of here," he said. "Professor Song...er, River, you need to take your crew back to your shuttle," he said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Rose said, looking towards the entrance. It was clad in darkness.

* * *

><p>"There has to be another way out of here," River said briskly.<p>

"The little shop," Donna said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The little shop. They always make you pass the little shop on your way out," Donna said.

"Brilliant, Donna!" the Doctor grinned. His smile faltered as he looked around. "Where is Ms. Evangelista?" he asked.

They looked around and the young assistant was nowhere to be found. "Was that door here before?" Rose asked pointing to an opening in the panelled wall.

"No," River said. "Come on."

The corridor beyond the opening had a single person in the suit slumped over. "Ms. Evangelista?" Anita asked cautiously as they approached her.

"No, no, wait," the Doctor said, holding Anita back. He touched the suit's shoulder which turned around revealing a fleshless skeleton. The whole crew, River, Rose and Donna gasped in shock and fear.

"What happened to her?" River asked in a horror-struck voice.

The Doctor's jaw clenched in anger. "The Vashta Nerada," he said, through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>"We have to protect ourselves somehow," Other Dave said.<p>

"These suits," the Doctor said. "If we increase the mesh intensity, it should keep you safe for a while."

"But we haven't got a suit," Donna pointed out. "How are we safe?"

"We're not," the Doctor answered as he grabbed Other Dave's helmet and used the sonic screwdriver to drive the intensity to eight hundred percent. "Rose, give us a hand."

Rose nodded as she took Anita's helmet to upgrade. Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor spotted River taking out another sonic screwdriver to upgrade Mr. Lux's helmet. He raised an eyebrow at the sonic screwdriver but didn't say anything.

"What are the Vashta Nerada?" River asked him as she took proper Dave's helmet to upgrade.

"The piranhas of the air. They melt flesh," he explained.

"But that means that it isn't darkness that chasing us," Rose said as she upgraded River's helmet.

"No," the Doctor agreed. "It's a swarm." He saw that River's team was all suited up but he, Rose and Donna were still out in the open. "Come on," he said to them.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, just pulled her in front of her. "Donna, just stand right here," he said. "Rose?"

"Nuh-uh, no way," she said, glaring fiercely at him.

"Rose," he pleaded.

"Doctor, there are too many timelines crossing here. I am not going anywhere," she said fiercely.

"You better do as she says," River put in with a slight smirk. "Gods know, bad things happen when you don't."

"What are you even talking about?" Donna asked.

"I'm sending you back to the TARDIS," the Doctor told her, knowing that it would be useless to argue with Rose. He activated the teleport and Donna vanished from the library. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Okay, so that's her gone to safety. Now, we can start dealing with the Vashta Nerada," he said. "It's odd that they are so aggressive. They live in forests usually..."

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. "Did you get a signal from the TARDIS?" she asked him. "When Donna was teleported, you should have gotten a console signal."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "No," he said hoarsely.

"Maybe the coordinates have slipped," River said. "The technology here is ancient."

The Doctor rushed past her to talk to a Node. "Where is Donna Noble?" he asked.

The Node turned around and to their horror, it had Donna's face. "Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

* * *

><p><strong>AN End of Part 1.**

**So, yeah, I hope it wasn't too confusing. For those who were disappointed by the lack of personal interaction, trust me the whole of next chapter focuses on that. **

**Feel free to ask me to clarify anything that was unclear. Oh and River recognised Donna. It might be a hint as to when you see River in her linear time coming back to the story.**

**The next chapter will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	55. Saving River Song

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, favourites and love on the last chapter. Here is Part 2 of the Library two-parter and the exciting conclusion of River's fate.**

**I apologise for the lack of Donna in this chapter but this was a very 'River' episode. For obvious reasons.**

**GENERAL WARNING: No deerstalkers were harmed in the making of this chapter. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "River's Waltz" and "When a River Forms" from the Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saving River Song<strong>

_Previously_

_"Okay, so that's her gone to safety. Now, we can start dealing with the Vashta Nerada," he said. "It's odd that they are so aggressive. They live in forests usually..."_

_"Doctor," Rose interrupted. "Did you get a signal from the TARDIS?" she asked him. "When Donna was teleported, you should have gotten a console signal."_

_The Doctor's eyes widened. "No," he said hoarsely._

_"Maybe the coordinates have slipped," River said. "The technology here is ancient."_

_The Doctor rushed past her to talk to a Node. "Where is Donna Noble?" he asked._

_The Node turned around and to their horror, it had Donna's face. "Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."_

"Oh no," Rose said.

"We have to get the remaining people away from here. Safe and away," River said, her eyes fixed on the Node.

"Safe," the Doctor said, his eyes nearly popping out as he rounded on River. "Why'd you say 'safe'?" he asked.

River was taken aback. "What?" she asked in confusion. "I just meant..."

"Yes, yes," the Doctor agreed enthusiastically. "You say 'safe', don't you? Not 'save', 'safe'."

"What're you getting at, Doctor?" Rose asked, equally confused.

"The Library," he said wildly. "What did it say?"

"4022 people saved," River repeated.

Rose's eyes widened as she realised it at the same time as River. "They are _saved_," the two of them said in unison.

"Well, you two really are sisters, aren't you?" the Doctor asked as he took both their hands. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" River asked, running behind him.

"The Library is a whole big computer. What did it do when the Vashta Nerada attacked? It saved them," he agreed as they reached where Mr. Lux, Anita and the two Daves were still waiting.

"Professor Song, what is going on?" Mr. Lux demanded immediately.

"This Library," the Doctor interrupted, turning to him. "You said it was built by your family."

"Yes, quite. I don't see what this has anything to do with..." Mr. Lux said.

"What's CAL?" River asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because CAL has saved 4022 people on its hard drive and we have to get them out," Rose answered.

"She," Mr. Lux said in a soft voice.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Not 'it', 'she'," he said. "CAL is Charlotte Abigail Lux."

"She's a member of your family?" Rose asked.

He nodded. "She was my grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying so the Library was built within her living mind."

"Her mind is the computer," River realised.

"The computer that has 4022 people on it," the Doctor corrected.

"Her mind would never survive that," Rose said. "Trust me, I would know what having too much information can do to your head."

The Doctor and River reacted to that. The Doctor looked pained; River sympathetic. The full power of the Bad Wolf was a force that was indelible from their memories. Rose noticed her slip and immediately smiled apologetically at them.

"She wasn't aware of them," the Doctor said, his voice cutting through the short silence.

"Can't she 'unsave' them?" River asked.

"There's not enough space in her mind now," the Doctor said.

"But if we can borrow some more memory space, we can get those people out," Rose said.

"Exactly," the Doctor agreed. "Where's the main computer?" he asked.

"I'll show you," Mr Lux said.

"Good, let's go," River said. She turned to Anita and the two Daves. "You three, stay here."

"But what about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked.

"That won't be a problem," the Doctor said softly. "Would it, Proper Dave?" he asked as he pointed his screwdriver at his suit to reveal a skeleton.

Ignoring everyone's gasp of horror, the Doctor walked up to the suit. "He's almost gone. You can let go of him now," he said angrily.

"This is our forest," proper Dave's garbled voice came through the suit.

"This is a Library," Rose said.

"This is our forest," proper Dave repeated.

"What're you talking about?" the Doctor demanded, losing patience. "The Library..." Realisation dawned in his eyes. "Ohh," he said.

"What?" River asked in confusion.

"The books. They were made from their forests," he said. He turned back to the Vashta Nerada in the suit. "Even then, I'm making you an offer," the Oncoming Storm spoke. "I'll give you back your forests but you are giving the people to me."

"The meat in the forests is ours," the Vashta Nerada hissed.

"You just killed someone that I liked," he said, his eyes wide with fury. "I am the Doctor. We're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up."

There was a pause during which every single person could hear their own heart racing. "You have twenty-four hours," the Vashta Nerada said and Proper Dave's suit dropped to the floor.

The Doctor nodded slightly. "Mr. Lux, you can show us the way to the main computer now."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going to get the extra memory space from?" Rose asked as they reached the main computer in the core of the planet, thanks to River's gravity platform.<p>

"I know a way," he said, thinking quickly. He turned to River. "River, take Mr. Lux back up and stay there with your team. Rose, help me down here," he said.

"What're you going to do?" River demanded.

"Do as I say," he snapped. "Please," he added softly.

River gave him a long, searching look and then nodded as she took Mr. Lux's arm and they went back up to the main library floor.

"Professor Song," Mr. Lux said. "Will the Doctor really be able to do what he is saying?"

"For all our sakes, I hope so," River said as she left him there and turned to go back down.

"I thought he told you to stay here?" he asked.

River smirked. "And he doesn't know me well enough yet to know that I would never agree to that."

* * *

><p>River marched through the rows of the Library, making her way back to the gravity platform so that she could go back. She wasn't as wary but was still on guard in case the Vashta Nerada defaulted on their side of the bargain. A hand shot out through the darkness and grabbed her. She gasped and was set to attack when the person who had grabbed her spoke. "It's just me."<p>

"John, what're you doing here?" she asked breathlessly, cursing herself for freaking out. "Timelines, John! Rose is going to murder you. Do you know how irresponsible this is?" she asked.

"River," he interrupted, grabbing her arms wildly. River stopped short as she looked at her husband. He looked positively terrified.

"What's going on?" River asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you," he said.

River was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

John sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Because this is where you died, River."

"What?" River asked in horror.

"Yes," he said. "But," his voice was stronger. "I'll be damned if I let that happen."

"But how can you change what happened? It will change everything," she said, surprisingly calm for someone who had found out that they were dying.

He smiled half-heartedly. "The events have to play out like they did. But you don't have to die," he said.

"I don't understand," she said.

"I can't explain now," he said. "Do as I say, okay?" When River nodded, he smiled. "Punch the Doctor right here," he said, pointing to a spot on his own face. If River found that instruction bizarre, she didn't show it. "Once he goes down, give me the clear so I can come down there. I'll explain the rest then."

River nodded slowly. "John, if it doesn't work," she began.

"It will," he said firmly. A wry smile appeared on his face. "I've had years to come up with a way to save you, River Song. It will work. It has to."

* * *

><p>"You're mad," Rose said. "You'll die. It will kill you stone dead."<p>

"Rose, using my memory space is the only way. And I will try my hardest not to die," he said.

Rose barely stopped herself from growling in frustration. "Doctor, no one can survive this," she said.

"Arguing, dears?" River asked pleasantly as she walked up to them.

"I thought I told you to stay with your team," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, you did," River agreed. "And I am very sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"For this," she said and punched him right in the spot that John had showed her. The Doctor collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Have you gone mad?" Rose demanded, looking at River with wide eyes.

"Sorry, sis. Just following instructions," she said.

"Whose?" Rose asked.

"Mine," John said as he appeared in a flash of blue light. "Hello, Petal."

"Have you two utterly lost your minds?" Rose asked, looking between them.

John sighed and grabbed Rose's arm gently. "Petal, the Doctor knows what I am doing. Just trust me, okay?" he said.

Rose opened her mouth to start ranting again but then something in his eyes made her pause. "What is supposed to happen here?" she asked.

"My death," River said calmly.

Rose's head snapped towards her. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna let that happen, Petal. You know that," John said. He took out a pair of handcuffs from his pockets. "Here, handcuff yourself and the Doctor to that pole over there."

Rose raised her eyebrows at the bizarre request but then nodded and took the handcuffs from him. He smiled at her. "Thank you," he said. "Now, River," he said, turning to River. "You have to key yourself into the system to allow for a clean download. Time it for the countdown."

"It'll kill her," Rose said, taking the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from his pocket along with her own and setting it on the floor away from them.

"Not with this," John said, showing them what looked like a broken up walkman from the late twentieth century.

"What the hell is that?" River asked as she began to twist the wires together.

"It's a secondary receptacle," John said.

"It looks like a walkman," Rose said.

"Oi, don't knock it, blondie," he snapped. "I built it from a broken walkman."

"What will it do?" River asked.

"It will act as a link to boost memory space," he said.

"Whose memory?" Rose asked.

"The TARDIS's," John said, like it was obvious. He walked up to River and keyed in the receptacle into the circuitry, making sure that the Doctor wouldn't see it.

"Oh, that is brilliant," Rose said. "You're gonna use the TARDIS's memory space to support CAL."

"Exactly," he agreed. "River will merely be a conductor. The TARDIS will protect her mind."

"But why can't I do it?" Rose demanded. "It'll be safer."

John looked resigned. "Because we still don't know if it works completely, Rose," he said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"After River "died" here, you told the Doctor that she was alive and well," he said.

"Which means it works, doesn't it?" Rose asked eagerly.

"You will just be repeating it, Rose," River said gently. "Because you have already said it to the Doctor. You will merely be repeating the words, without being aware if it worked or not."

"All the more reason why I should do it," Rose argued.

"We can't risk the paradox that is bound to happen if something happens to you now," John said firmly. "River, I need your sonic screwdriver and journal."

"Why?" River asked curiously.

He smiled sadly. "The Doctor has to think you're dead. At least until Rose tells him otherwise."

River nodded and John took her journal and placed it on the floor and put her sonic screwdriver on top of it. He glanced at the countdown which showed that there was only a minute to go. He walked up to River and kissed her.

"See you soon," she said bravely.

"You better," he said. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he pressed the coordinates on the vortex manipulator and vanished.

* * *

><p>River smiled slightly as the Doctor stirred and opened his eyes. "No, no, no," he said, looking at her. "What're you doing?"<p>

"Using my memory space," she answered cheerfully.

The Doctor looked disbelievingly at her and then at Rose who was handcuffed to him. "She surprised me," Rose lied, indicating their bound hands.

"River, you can't survive this," the Doctor said, begging her to understand.

"Neither would you," River said in a matter of fact voice. "And believe it or not, a lot of things depend on you being alive."

"River," Rose said. "Please, don't."

River smiled gently at her. "Hush you," she said softly. "You and the Doctor have many adventures that you still have to have. What's that word you use?"

"Spoilers," Rose said.

"Exactly," River agreed as the countdown was in its last five seconds. "Spoilers," she said and pressed the circuit together.

There was a bright flash and she felt like she was falling. Maybe it didn't work. But then two strong arms held her and she breathed in deeply. "I've got you," he said reassuringly and River slowly opened her eyes. The TARDIS ceiling was visible and she nearly sagged into her husband's arms with relief.

"You did it," she said.

He laughed in relief. "Yeah, yeah we did," he said as he gently set her on her feet. River smiled brilliantly and kissed him fiercely.

A loud throat cleared behind them. "Can I open my eyes now?" the Doctor asked cheekily. "Or should I go to the swimming pool for a few laps?"

River grinned. "Oh shut up," she said and the Doctor laughed as he gave her a hug.

"It worked! I said it would, didn't I?" he asked, almost giddy with relief.

River nodded and laughed in relief and happiness. Then she noticed something else. "Are you wearing a deerstalker?" she asked the Doctor.

"I am!" he agreed enthusiastically. "Deerstalkers are cool."

River met John's eyes and the Doctor recognised the look in their eyes. "No, no," he said. "You're not hurting my deerstalker."

Twenty seconds later, the poor deerstalker was floating along in the vortex and the Doctor was sulking. "So, what happened after I "died"?" River asked, ignoring the Doctor's mutterings about destroying River's fedora.

"Well," the Doctor began to explain.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose watched in horror as there was a bright flash of light and River vanished. Upstairs, they heard the voices of people who had been safely "downloaded" from the Library.<p>

"Rose," the Doctor said, looking at her. "I'm so sorry."

Rose didn't say a word as she easily undid the handcuffs. The Doctor watched in surprise. "What?" he asked.

She smiled slightly. "She's not dead, Doctor," she said.

"Bu...but," the Doctor was confused.

Rose picked up River's journal and sonic screwdriver and stood up. "There's always a way, Doctor," she said, hoping that it was enough hint for him to try to save River when his turn came.

The Doctor looked thoughtful and nodded. Rose smiled as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Go and find Donna. Take her for a vacation or something," she advised. "I'll see you soon," she said.

With those words, Rose vanished in a swirl of gold.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled slightly. "Impossible women," he said, thinking of his Rose and her equally enigmatic sister.

He picked up his sonic screwdriver and turned to go back upstairs. Maybe he would take Donna to Midnight for a relaxing holiday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading the conclusion of the Library two-parter.**

**So, how was it? Was there anything that was unclear (apart from my clumsy explanation of River how was saved)?**

**Anyway, let me know if I need to clarify anything. And I hope I have endeared at least some of you to River/John.**

**And the poor deerstalker!**

**Anyway, the next chapter is based on the events of 'Midnight'. It will be up on Wednesday.**

**See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	56. Planet of Diamonds

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. And I don't own any of it.**

**A/N Thank you for all your love on the last chapter. Here is Midnight. Initially, I wasn't sure if I wanted to write this chapter but I got a lot of suggestion from you guys and this chapter was created.**

**I would like to credit my reader ladyamadaun for the direction that this chapter took. Your suggestion was invaluable. Thank you so much.**

**Oh, and there is a surprise at the end.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Thanks to Rose-Tyler-district-12 for the awesome suggestion!**

**Songs for the chapter: "All in the Mind" and "Midnight" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Planet of Diamonds<strong>

"I bloody love this," Donna murmured in bliss as she leaned back in her lounger and closed her eyes.

Rose grinned at her from her own lounger next to hers. "I agree," she murmured.

"How's Jenny and spaceman in your time?" she asked.

Rose chuckled. "Good," she answered shortly. "Wreaking havoc as per usual I should imagine. Can't reveal too much though. Spoilers."

Donna nodded in understanding. "How do you do it?" she asked bluntly but with genuine concern in her voice.

"Goes with the job, I suppose," Rose shrugged. "How are you, though?"

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"The Library. You were trapped in a whole new world, Donna," she said gently.

Donna snorted lightly. "Too right I was. Whole bloody thing was fake," she said.

"But you wanted it to be real?" Rose asked sympathetically.

Donna looked at her and nodded sadly. "Yeah. Yeah, I did," she admitted. "But even as I was living it, I knew deep down like it was all a lie." She smiled softly at Rose. "It felt like a part of me was missing. And I couldn't imagine living my life knowing that I was forgetting something very important."

Rose felt her heart break. She smiled weakly at Donna and put her sunglasses on her eyes, hoping that Donna wouldn't notice the tears that were now filling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Go away," Rose said as the shadow fell over her face. She hid a smile and she could practically hear his pout. But she stubbornly kept her eyes shut. She could hear Donna snoring lightly into the lounger next to her and wished dearly she was awake so she would tell the Doctor off for blocking their sun.<p>

Admittedly, it was just the filtered rays of the sun of Midnight but it was great nonetheless. Rose was having a lovely nap in the weak sun. But all her efforts would be for naught if the Doctor's shadow ruined it.

"But Rose..." he whined, drawing her name out.

Rose sighed and gave up on her nap. She sat up and took off her sunglasses to look at the pouting five year old, also known as the Oncoming Storm. "What?" she asked him, not even bothering to cover up the fact that she was cross at him for disturbing her relaxing session.

He seemed oblivious to it, or maybe just ignored it. It was hard to tell. "I'm bored," he whined.

Rose rolled her eyes. "And?" she challenged, crossing her arms.

"B...But," he sputtered.

Rose took pity on him and laughed. "Come on, let's go and find something to do," she said, standing up and stretching lightly.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she smacked his arm lightly. "Not that, you insatiable Time Lord," she said, fighting a blush unsuccessfully.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," he said, intent on teasing her further.

"Maybe later," she suggested. "What's fun to do around here?" she asked him.

"You two are disturbing my nap. Go away," Donna said sharply, burrowing down further into her lounger.

Rose and the Doctor laughed silently and linked their hands as they left the pool area. "I was thinking we could take a bus tour. See the Sapphire waterfall," he suggested as they walked through the resort.

"Sounds wonderful," Rose smiled, squeezing his hand. "Let me just go back to the suite and get dressed for it."

* * *

><p>"Good crowd," Rose whispered sarcastically to the Doctor as the passengers began filing in. A blonde woman, Sky, was in the front, ignoring everyone. The married couple, Biff and Val, were nagging their teenage son, Jethro. Professor Hobbes was barking orders at his assistant Dee Dee.<p>

"Could be worse," he grinned, ever the optimist. "I was once on a three hour journey with a group of Elrican priests. All they did was fight about which one of them would get to finish the last box of biscuits. For three hours," he shook his head.

"Who won?" Rose asked curiously.

He winked. "I did. I ate it somewhere during the one hour mark," he said.

"And you let them go on for two more hours?" Rose asked, wondering about his sanity.

"Yep," he grinned.

"You're mad, you are," Rose shook her head. A shrill noise filled the cabin. "What is that?"

"The entertainment," the Doctor remarked. Over his shoulder, he noticed that almost everyone was annoyed by it. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the unit and the whole thing shut down.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Rose asked him happily.

* * *

><p>"...and then he said that the pool is abstract!" Biff finished and everyone burst into laughter. Well, everyone except Sky and Jethro. Jethro because he had presumably heard the story loads of time before and Sky because she was steadfastly ignoring everyone on the shuttle.<p>

There was a crunching noise and the shuttle stopped. Everyone immediately fell silent. "What happened?" Val asked the hostess.

"Don't worry," she hastened to reassure them. "I'm sure that there is a perfectly sound reason for the halt."

"Nonsense," Hobbes said. "The shuttle doesn't stop. I have been on it fourteen times."

"But they changed the route today, remember?" Rose pointed out.

"Oh who are we kidding?" Jethro said in a mocking voice. "We've broken down. In the middle of nowhere."

"Think you should go and check?" Rose asked the Doctor in a low voice. The Doctor nodded but before he could, a loud boom shook the shuttle.

"What the hell?" Val shrieked, panicked.

The shuttle shook quite violently and then became still. The hostess got onto the intercom to talk to the driver but all she got was static.

"What has happened?" Sky demanded, sounding quite hysterical herself.

"I'm sure it's a minor problem," the hostess said.

"Nonsense," Val snapped. "Tell us the truth."

"The driver did send a distress signal before and there is a rescue shuttle on the way. But I really think you should all calm down," the hostess tried in vain to calm everyone down.

Val and Sky looked ready to shriek their heads off but there was a loud thump on the side. The thumping repeated quite a few times before the whole shuttle shook again. It was more violent this time and everyone was thrown down.

When they stood back up, Sky was unmoving. She was staring into space with a blank expression on her face.

"Sky?" Rose asked. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. The passengers and the hostess exchanged confused looks. "Sky?" the Doctor tried.

"Sky?" she repeated slowly.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked her.

"Are you alright?" she repeated.

"Why is she doing that?" Val asked fearfully.

"Why is she doing that?" Sky repeated.

"She's copying us," Biff said.

"She's copying us," she repeated and this time her voice was more in sync with Biff's.

"Did she speak at the same time as you?" Hobbes asked and Sky spoke with him at the same time.

"What is going on?" Rose asked as Sky said the same.

The Doctor knelt in front of her. "Why are you doing this?" Sky did nothing but say that with him. He changed tactics. "Roast beef. Banana. The Medusa Cascade."

"Doctor, what has happened to her?" Rose asked as Sky said the same thing as her.

The Doctor shrugged in Rose's direction and turned back to Sky. "BANG! Bad Wolf. Martha Jones. Donna Noble. TARDIS. Shamble bobble dibble dooble."

"Something has taken over her mind," Dee Dee said.

"Throw her out then," Val said.

"Are you mad?" Rose demanded, turning to her.

"She brought that thing in. If we get rid of her, we'll be safe," Val said.

"You're talking of committing murder," Rose glared.

Up until this point, Sky had been repeating everything that was being said. But then there was silence. "She's stopped," Jethro said.

"Yes," everyone agreed one by one as they spoke and she didn't repeat it.

"See," the Doctor said. "And you were going to kill her."

Rose almost felt her heart stop as she realised that Sky had repeated the Doctor's words. "She's repeating your words now," Hobbes pointed out.

"I wonder why," the Doctor said and looked at Sky fully.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. He didn't reply.

"Help me," the Doctor and Sky said together. "It's inside me."

"What is happening?" Val cried hysterically.

"It's leaving me," the Doctor and Sky said but Sky spoke a bit before the Doctor.

"She spoke before him," Hobbes said.

"Which means it's in him!" Biff cried.

"I'm free," Sky and the Doctor said as Sky stumbled to her feet.

"It's him! Throw him out!" Dee Dee yelled.

"Everyone just BACK OFF!" Rose said, her voice thunderous.

Even the most obnoxious humans were stunned into silence at the dangerous growl that came from her. Her face was twisted into a wolfish glare and she was frightening. The Doctor was still frozen behind her and "Sky" was wary of her.

"Now," Rose continued, her voice lower but somehow more dangerous. "I am going to check him. But while I'm doing so, if one of you even dare to touch either one of us, I swear I would not be held responsible for what happens next."

No one doubted her words as they saw the alien gold sheen in her eyes. Satisfied, Rose relaxed slightly but still fixed them with a ferocious glare. She looked at "Sky" and her lip curled in anger. Sky's wariness turned to fear as she saw the Wolf in the woman's eyes. She wisely kept her mouth shut.

Rose knelt down in front of the Doctor. His eyes were wide, unblinking and frightened.

"Doctor," Rose murmured, reaching her fingers for his temple. "I'm just going to take a look."

Her fingers pressed against his temple and she felt herself enter his mind. She had never been in his mind like this. Sure, they used their link when they made love but deliberately invading each others' minds wasn't something they did. But right now, she didn't particularly have a choice.

What she saw inside scared her more than anything. The familiar blue haze was gone; instead there was a sluggish, black fog in his mind. It felt wrong and completely unnatural.

Rose closed her eyes to focus. _Doctor._

A very faint voice called her name. _Rose._

Rose felt herself trying to search for him in the fog. A Time Lord's mind is a vast and complicated territory. The Doctor's even more so, what with their non-linear relationship. But the voice gave her hope. He was still there somewhere, trapped in his own mind.

Rose mentally strode forward in his mind, brushing away the fog as she did. It didn't dispel but she felt herself feeling warmer and knew she was getting closer to where the Doctor had been trapped.

_Help me._

A small flicker of blue sparked and Rose felt herself trying to grasp it. _Doctor, you have to stay with me._

_Can't. Too weak._

_You have to._

Slowly, the flicker became stronger. The black fog was still enveloping his mind and Rose had no idea what to do.

Then something struck her. It was an invisible telepathic creature that had taken over his mind. To fight it, she would have to use her own telepathy. Squeezing her eyes tighter, she concentrated on the bond that she had with the Doctor.

She felt the Doctor shudder beneath her as the black fog began to thin. An ancient melody filled his mind and as the last of the darkness faded from his mind, he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"What have you done to him?" Val asked in a frightened voice as the Doctor fainted.<p>

Rose glared at her and stood up. She was feeling the drain and could barely stay awake herself. But she wouldn't let her guard down. Not with that mob of murderers staring at them. Her eyes fell on Sky, who looked very weak. Rose strode towards her and ushered her into a seat.

It seemed like the creature had been greatly weakened with its fight with Rose and was barely holding onto Sky. Rose made to touch her temple when Dee Dee spoke. "What're you doing to her?"

"Saving her, instead of murdering her like you were going to," Rose hissed, trying not to collapse with pain and exhaustion.

The passengers and the hostess had the grace to look abashed. They were still wary of Rose but the alien quality of her persona was too intimidating and frightening. Even their own survival instincts screamed at them to stay away from her.

Rose took in deep breaths to focus and then entered Sky's mind. It was easy enough to dispel off the creature when it was so weak but so was Rose. She could barely keep her eyes open and Sky fainted.

The last thing that Rose saw before darkness claimed her was the Doctor's frantic eyes.

* * *

><p>Donna paced anxiously around the arrival terminal. She had been told that the Doctor and Rose's shuttle had broken down and they had been sent a rescue one. She had a bad feeling about this one.<p>

Sure enough, when the Doctor arrived, he was carrying an unconscious Rose in his arms. He looked furious and Donna realised that she had seen him like that before when he had dealt with the Racnoss. The image of that incident was near-identical to this one.

"We're going back to the TARDIS," he said shortly and Donna nodded and hurried away. She chanced a look back at the remaining passengers and saw that none of them were looking at each other or the Doctor and Rose.

Fighting off a shudder of fear, Donna followed the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Jenny slid onto the bar stool. She ordered a drink and stared morosely at the purple concoction. She had been looking for her parents for over four months now. And she was out of leads. Tonight was about drowning her sorrows.<p>

It had been ten months since Messaline during which she had visited almost all planets in the same system. About six months of wandering later, she had started missing her parents. She remembered her mother's words. _When you're ready, come and find us._

Jenny snorted as she realised that her mum had forgotten to tell her how exactly to do that. Someone slid onto the seat next to hers but Jenny was too busy staring miserably at her drink to register it.

"You look like someone killed your Barcelonan puppy," the woman next to her said.

Jenny looked up at the woman. She was very pretty, with golden curly hair and shining green eyes flecked with gold. She seemed almost familiar to Jenny but she was sure she had never seen the woman before in her life. "I'm sorry, have we met?" Jenny asked.

The woman grinned. "No," she answered. "But I was looking for you."

Jenny's eyebrows raised. "Why is that?"

The woman smiled. "You're looking for your parents, aren't you?" she asked her.

Jenny looked shocked and her hand moved to her belt where she kept her gun. She never had to use it before and she hope she didn't have to use it now. The woman didn't flinch but Jenny's soldier instincts registered the involuntary twitch of her hands near her belt and Jenny knew she must be armed as well.

"How do you know?" Jenny asked warily, wondering how quickly she could take her down.

"Rose sent me," she answered, equally on alert. She really didn't feel like regenerating if she decided to shoot her.

Jenny relaxed but only slightly. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

The woman smiled at her. "She told you to think of her when you needed them, didn't she?" she asked.

Jenny's eyebrows shot into her hairline. No one except her mum would know that. The conversation had taken place inside Jenny's mind. And all her instincts wanted to trust whoever this woman was.

Reaching a decision, Jenny grinned at the woman. "Hello," she said.

"Hello, sweetie," she smiled.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"Doctor River Song, archaeologist."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading. So how was it?**

**We had Rose and Donna's chat, Midnight and then Jenny is back! I did promise you she would be. **

**I should mention again that when I say Doctor Song, I mean River from the 10th Doctor's timeline and when I say Professor Song I mean River from the 11th Doctor's timeline. **

**So, this River is the one who had been told by Rose to look for Jenny and the Doctor.**

**Anyway, up next we head into the final few chapters of Series 4. I have a few more things planned for the specials. So don't worry, the 10th Doctor isn't going away just yet.**

**The next chapter based on 'Turn Left' will be up on Sunday.**

**See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	57. Parallel Universe

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter. I can't believe that we are almost in the last stretch of the Tenth Doctor's era. **

**Anyway, here is the new chapter based on the events of 'Turn Left'. Not a lot of Rose and the Doctor in here but a few other familiar faces. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Turn Left" and "The Enigma of River Song" from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel Universe<strong>

"Shan Shen," the Doctor grinned.

"Looks great," Donna commented.

"Why haven't we come here before? This is brilliant," Rose gushed.

"Well you know, you plan something and oops, it's a hundred years later," he winked at her.

Donna shook her head at those two. "Go on you two, you don't need me playing the gooseberry," she smiled.

"Donna..." Rose began.

Donna glared playfully. "You two lovebirds go and do whatever it is you do and I am going to explore this lovely place. I'll be back by evening," she said. Before either of them could protest, she took off in the other direction. "Don't wait up!" she called.

The Doctor shook his head fondly and then looked at Rose. "So..." he drawled.

"So..." Rose repeated coyly.

"TARDIS?" he asked, extending his hand, the suggestive tone in his voice evident.

"Thought you'd never ask," Rose grinned as she took his hand.

* * *

><p>"This stuff is so cool," Jenny said, looking around River's small flat. She had a huge wall filled with the Doctor and Rose's timelines recreated from books and different eyewitness accounts. Jenny had spent days reading all about her parents' exploits.<p>

"Glad you're enjoying it," River smiled. "So, there were reports of the Racnoss on Christmas Eve 2006 in London," River said.

"Wait," Jenny interrupted. "I thought you said the Adipose was in 2008. Why are you going backwards?" she asked.

"I sort of jumped too quickly on the Adipose incident," River assured her. "I have got better at assembling the timelines now. And this incident stuck out. Plus, usually trouble in London on Christmas Day has been known to be your father's forte," River smiled wryly.

Jenny grinned. "Alright, so London?" she asked.

"London," River nodded.

* * *

><p>Donna wandered around the marketplace in Shan Shen. She loved visiting alien markets. She could always find something for her grandfather from each of the places that she visited. She knew he appreciated it.<p>

Noticing a sign for a fortune-teller, Donna shrugged to herself and headed in that direction. Might be fun to know about the future, especially after meeting Professor Song. Something in the way that the woman had looked at her had unnerved her.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" River asked Jenny as she entered coordinates into her vortex manipulator.<p>

Jenny nodded and held onto River's arm. "Ready."

* * *

><p>Donna Noble sat in her car, waiting at the intersection to turn left. Her mother was yapping on next to her.<p>

"Nobody needs a temp these days," she was griping.

"Fine!" Donna yelled, tired of the argument. She switched the indicator and turned right.

* * *

><p>River pressed the button and there was a bright flash. River smiled slightly as she opened her eyes but then felt herself being chilled to the bone.<p>

Jenny was gone and the world wasn't right.

* * *

><p>River took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She had landed in the right time but something wasn't right. This was wrong, so wrong, just wrong.<p>

She heard a loud scream as a huge Racnoss star floated in the sky, shooting explosive beams down at London. She stepped out of the alleyway she had landed in and looked around. London was in chaos. At the end of the road, she spotted a military barricade with an ambulance and several UNIT officials.

Feeling her heart turn cold in her chest, River ran towards the barricade at full speed. She saw a ginger-haired woman standing there, watching the people beyond the barricade. "What happened?" River gasped to her. "Did they find someone?"

The woman looked at her. "Yeah, some bloke called the Doctor and a blonde woman," she said.

River was slightly relieved. "Well, where are they?" she asked.

"They took them away," the woman answered. "I'm sorry, they're dead."

River felt like her world had exploded. She stumbled back slightly, almost numb with shock. The Doctor and Rose couldn't die here. She knew for a fact that they could not have died here. But time is in flux, a nasty voice in her mind reminded her.

That explained why Jenny had disappeared. The Doctor and Rose had died here and there was no Jenny.

"They didn't say their names. It could be anyone," the woman tried to comfort her and River's senses registered something as the woman patted her arm.

River flinched and looked sharply at the woman. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Donna," she answered, looking a bit unnerved. "And you?"

"Oh, I'm just passing through," River said, trying to remember why she seemed so familiar. Something moved on Donna's back and River's eyes snapped there.

"Why'd you keep looking at my back?" Donna demanded.

"I'm not," River said, looking away. She had to get out of here. She had to think.

When Donna turned away for her second, River teleported away quickly.

* * *

><p>"I need to see Captain Jack Harkness," she said.<p>

The man in the tourist booth looked sharply at her. Whatever he saw in River's determined stance, he seemed to accept. He nodded and pressed the button which opened the entrance to Torchwood Three.

River strode down to the Hub and Captain Jack stepped out to see his unexpected visitor. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"The Doctor and Rose are dead," she said.

Jack felt horrified. He had waited 9 years and now, they were dead. "How do you know?" he asked, hoping she was wrong.

"I saw UNIT retrieve their bodies from a secret tunnel underneath HC Clements," River answered.

"And who are you?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I can't tell you," she said.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "How do I trust you then?" he demanded.

"You don't," River assured him. "But you need to call UNIT now. This world isn't right. This isn't supposed to happen."

* * *

><p>River sighed as she saw the blue Police Box in front of her. Of all the scenarios she had imagined for being here, this wasn't one of them. Jack was still looking at her suspiciously while Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart was watching her with a calculating look in his eyes.<p>

She turned to the two men. "I know you don't trust me," she said softly. "But I think I have a way to prove that I'm telling the truth."

"Oh?" Jack asked, his ears pricking up.

"The TARDIS," River said. "The TARDIS will recognise me."

The Brigadier looked sceptical but Jack nodded. "You honestly don't believe a ship can affirm her words?" the Brigadier demanded.

"You have known the Doctor for so long, Sir Alistair," River said. "Do you really think the TARDIS is a mere ship?"

The Brigadier frowned but as he remembered the Doctor's dead body in the morgue, his resolve steeled. He nodded at her to go ahead.

River pushed open the doors and walked slowly inside. The rotor was motionless and it was dark inside the console room. She looked like she was dying. River moved to the console and patted the rotor tentatively.

The rotor wheezed slightly and River felt a very faint presence in her head that felt very much like a mother welcoming her favourite child home. She gave a small sob at the feeling. It had given her the first flicker of hope since she had landed in this time.

Turning around, she saw Jack and the Brigadier watching her in astonishment. Jack cleared his throat. "Well, whoever you are, you are telling the truth. So, how do we fix this?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Donna went out for a walk, just to get out of the house. She was tired but a break from her mother was always a welcome relief. There was a bright flash in the alleyway next to her and a woman ran out.<p>

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"I don't know," the woman said. "I was just walking."

Donna stared at her and realised that she was the same woman she had seen a year ago. "It's you," she said.

"Yeah," the woman smiled. "Donna, right?"

"Are you following me or something?" she demanded angrily.

"No," she assured her but her eyes flickered to her back and Donna lost her temper.

"Why DO people keep looking at my BACK?" she yelled.

The woman was almost insultingly calm. "What sort of people?" she asked.

"All sorts," Donna griped. "In the street. They stare and stare. And when I get home, I look back but nothing's there."

"What're you doing for Christmas this year?" River asked.

"What?" Donna asked incredulously, thrown off by the weird question.

River handed her a coupon. "You should get out of London. For Christmas," she suggested. "Nice break with your mum and grandad," she said.

Donna glared at her. "How'd you know about them?" she demanded.

The woman merely smiled before walking back to the alleyway. "Use the coupon, Donna Noble."

* * *

><p>River went back to Torchwood Three. "You know, sooner or later you're going to have to tell me who you are," Jack told her seriously.<p>

River gave a small smile. "Captain Jack, I promise you, if all this works out, you'll find out soon enough," she said.

Jack looked speculatively at her and then nodded. "What's next?"

River's eyes tightened. "Christmas 2007," she murmured. The Titanic was going to crash over London.

* * *

><p>"Ianto, how's our friend been?" River asked.<p>

"Donna Noble and her family have been moved to a house in Leeds," Ianto reported in a weary voice.

River nodded. "Thanks," she said. "Anything else?"

Ianto nodded. "The stars are going out," she said.

River sat down into a chair numbly. Stars going out, meaning that walls between reality were deteriorating. Add to that the fact that the loss of Rose had already propelled a massive paradox in her place. They only had limited time before everything started to collapse. She had to fix this fast.

"Are you okay?" Ianto asked her kindly.

"Yes," River answered. "I'm fine." After such a long time, she had almost learnt to believe her own lie.

* * *

><p>As the year turned to 2008, River knew it was time to see Donna Noble again. She glanced at her notes and saw what was next. The ATMOS incident. River almost broke down into tears. Without the Doctor or Rose, she had no idea how they could stop the incident.<p>

River sat in the park with Donna and the two of them looked up at the sky. It cleared in a flash of fire and River felt her heart clench.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"Torchwood officials aboard the Valiant cleared it up. Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper gave their lives," she murmured, trying not to let the guilt of letting her friends die get to her.

Donna looked at her and words tumbled out. "Tell me who you are. What have I done? Why do you keep following me?" she demanded.

"Donna, you are important," River said. "So much more than you realise."

"I'm a temp from Chiswick," Donna snapped. "I'm not even that. I'm nothing."

"Donna Noble, you are the most important woman in the whole of creation," River said, trying to make her understand.

"Don't," Donna said angrily.

River gave a sad smile. "Three weeks, Donna," she said. "And I'm sorry but you're going to die."

* * *

><p>Exactly three weeks later, Donna knew she would find her. River smiled at her and led her to a car. They drove to UNIT base and the younger officers there sprang into a salute as they saw River.<p>

"Ma'am," one of the Captains greeted.

"Don't salute," River said. "Where's the Brigadier?"

"I am right here," the Brigadier answered. He looked at Donna. "And you must be Ms. Noble."

"Donna," she said and shook his head. Something about his presence immediately reassured her.

"Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart," he introduced himself. "Our friend here," he said, indicating River. "She is the one helping us set everything up."

"Set what up?" Donna asked.

River looked up from the monitors and smiled at Donna. "Go on and take a look," she nodded at the Police box.

River and the Brigadier watched from the doorway in mild amusement as Donna went inside and squealed. Donna stepped out with her mouth open.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," River explained as she led her back inside. "This room is supposed to shine with light."

"And it belonged to the Doctor?" Donna asked.

"He was a Time Lord," the Brigadier explained. "Last of his kind now."

"But if he's so important," Donna said. "What's he doing with me?" she asked in confusion.

"He thought you were amazing," River smiled.

"Oh, don't be daft," Donna said.

"Yeah, you are. Just took the Doctor to show you that," River said.

"I have to agree, Ms. Noble. I have known the Doctor for a very long time and I can assure you that the Doctor chooses his friends very wisely. He only takes the best," the Brigadier smiled.

"How do you know him?" Donna asked River.

River smiled and said the one word that always made her think of Rose. "Spoilers."

An image of a blonde woman saying that with a cheeky grin flashed across Donna's mind and she gasped slightly. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked bravely.

* * *

><p>As Donna lay on the sidewalk dying, River bent over here. "When you see them, tell them we are looking for them," she whispered in her ear.<p>

Further down the road, Donna Noble groaned at the sight of the ambulances and turned left.

* * *

><p>Donna let out a scream and found herself back on Shan Shen. The fortune teller was watching her with horror. "Who are you?" she hissed. "What will you become?"<p>

Donna got to her feet and ran outside, only to run straight into the Doctor. She gave a gasp of relief and hugged him tightly. He laughed slightly. "Are you all right?" he asked her, amused at her unusual clinginess.

Donna ignored him and threw her arms around Rose who gave a startled squeak at the sudden hug. "What's wrong?" Rose asked her.

"I don't know. I can't remember," she said and looked at the creature.

"What is that?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes timelines in little ways," he explained.

"But it created a whole world around her? How did that happen?" Rose asked.

"There's something else," Donna said, rubbing her forehead.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I saw your sister," she told Rose. "She helped me."

"River?" the Doctor asked sharply. "She can't have. She was from the future."

"Maybe it was a younger version of her. Did she say anything?" Rose asked.

"She gave me a message," Donna said.

"What message?" Rose asked.

"She said to tell you that they are looking for you," Donna said.

"Anything else?" Rose asked, ignoring the confused look that the Doctor shot her.

"Yes," Donna nodded. "She said the stars are going out and the darkness is coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN End of 'Turn Left'**

**So yeah, I hope it wasn't confusing. I apologise for the lack of Rose/Doctor but this was focused on Donna and River.**

**Anyway, let me know how this was. The next chapter is based on the events of 'The Stolen Earth'. It will be up on Wednesday.**

**See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	58. Planets in the Sky

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the love on the last chapter. We are almost at 700 reviews! Wow and wow again!**

**This is Part 1 of the Series 4 finale and based on the events of 'The Stolen Planet'. It's shorter than usual but the finale has been split up into quite a number of chapters.**

**We see a few familiar faces back. Enjoy.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Hanging on the Tablaphone", "The Dark and Endless Dalek Night" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack and "Journey's End by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Planets in the Sky<strong>

The doors of the TARDIS flung open and the Doctor ran out. "Everything's fine," he said.

Rose and Donna followed him and saw that he was right. "Are you sure she said we were in danger?" Rose asked Donna.

Donna nodded. "She said 'tell them we are looking for them'," Donna quoted.

"We?" the Doctor asked sharply.

Rose realised that River must have meant her and Jenny but she kept her mouth shut. They would find them soon enough. "This is River in this time," Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked in confusion.

"It means that whatever you do, don't mention the Library," the Doctor said.

"But the Earth is fine. Why would she say the darkness was coming?" Donna asked.

"No idea," Rose lied, knowing that this would be when planets come to the sky. But who would bring them? And why?

"We should get back in the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "Try and find River."

The three of them went back to the TARDIS and about a minute after the doors had closed, there was a huge lurch sending them all to the floor.

"What the hell?" Donna shrieked.

"I don't know," Rose said as she got to her feet.

The Doctor bounded over and threw open the doors of the TARDIS. They were looking at empty space. "Impossible," he breathed.

"But we haven't moved," Rose said.

"The planet has moved," the Doctor said. "The Earth has been stolen."

* * *

><p>On Earth, everything had gone dark. The same street where the TARDIS had been a minute ago was shrouded in darkness. A bright blue flash appeared and a woman stood there with another younger woman.<p>

"Whoa," Jenny breathed as she looked at the sky.

"Alright, now we're in trouble," River Song said. "It's only just beginning."

The two women stared at the planets in the sky wordlessly.

* * *

><p>Martha Jones looked at the sky and felt her heart jump into her throat. The Manhattan field office of UNIT was in panic. There were people calling each other, frantic calls and transmissions being made to everywhere in the world.<p>

Martha was only focused on getting in touch with the one person who would know. The Doctor. She pulled out her phone.

* * *

><p>In Torchwood Three, Captain Jack Harkness got to his feet and checked on his staff. "Ianto, Gwen, you two alright?" he asked them.<p>

"Yes," they both answered.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"No idea," Jack said, a look of worry crossing his handsome features.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane Smith scrambled to her feet. "Luke! Are you okay?"<p>

"Yes, I am," Luke Smith answered. "What was that? It felt like a cross-dimensional spatial transference."

"Mr. Smith," Sarah Jane called. "What has happened?"

"I suggest you check outside, Sarah Jane."

* * *

><p>Wilfred Mott and Sylvia Noble watched in horror as everything went dark.<p>

"It's them aliens," Wilf yelled, shaking his fist at the sky.

Sylvia whimpered in fear. "Dad, what about Donna?"

Wilf looked worried but patted her shoulder comfortingly. "She's going to be fine, sweetheart. She's with the Doctor and Rose."

* * *

><p>"We need to get in touch with the TARDIS," River told Jenny.<p>

"How?" Jenny asked.

River frowned. "I don't know. It's like the Earth has been pulled completely off its position."

Jenny nodded. "Anyone else we can get in touch with on Earth?"

River took out her journal. She paused at the names and nodded. "We are going to split up. You get to Chiswick and find Donna Noble's family. I'll be on my way to Ealing."

"Is that wise? Splitting up?" Jenny asked her.

River pursed her lips. "Fine, let's stick together for now. We'll go to Chiswick."

* * *

><p>Former Prime Minister Harriet Jones fired up the signal. The first one she tapped into was Torchwood.<p>

"_...there's nothing we can do."_

She recognised the voice. "Captain Jack Harkness," she said sharply. "Shame on you."

Jack stood up and went to the screen. "What?"

"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister," she said, flashing her ID.

"Yes, I know who you are," he said. "What can we do ma'am?"

* * *

><p>"Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith said. "Receiving transmission."<p>

Sarah Jane rushed to look and saw a screen split in two. The man sprung into a salute at the sight of her. "Ms. Smith," he said respectfully. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"And Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister," Harriet chimed in.

"Yes, I know who you are," Sarah Jane said. "Any way to get in touch with the Doctor, Captain?"

"I was hoping you could, Ma'am," Jack said.

"The phone isn't reaching him," Sarah Jane said, dejected.

"Hold on, we're getting a fourth transmission," Harriet said.

The screen split to show Martha Jones. "Martha Jones," Jack grinned in delight.

"Former companion to the Doctor. Have you found a way to contact him?" Harriet asked.

"No," Martha answered. "I've been instructed by UNIT to initiate the Indigo Protocol."

"No," Jack cried. "Martha, you can't. It's not safe."

"It teleported me back home, Jack. I have a duty to perform. I'm in possession of the Osterhagen key," she said.

"What's the Osterhagen key?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Miss Jones, be warned that the key must not be used under any circumstance," Harriet said sternly.

"If we can't find the Doctor, then I have no choice but to use this," Martha said firmly.

"We'll find him," Harriet said confidently. "I can fire up the subwave signal to reach him."

"But the Daleks will find you," Jack protested.

"I know," Harriet said bravely.

* * *

><p>"The matter is far more than just one planet. Twenty four worlds have disappeared all at the same time," the Architect told them.<p>

"What about Pyrovilia?" Donna asked and Rose's eyes snapped to hers.

"Pyrovilia disappeared two thousand years ago," the Architect dismissed.

"Donna's right," Rose said. "Whoever stole these planets, took them from space and time."

"That's it!" the Doctor crowed. "But the last time Earth was tried to move out of its orbit...no, it can't be."

"But this means war," the Architect said. "And you Doctor shall lead us."

"Yeah," he said slowly. "We'll just go and get you the keys then, shall we?" he asked as he ushered Rose and Donna inside and then immediately took off from the Shadow Proclamation.

* * *

><p>In Chiswick at Donna Noble's house, River and Jenny, with Wilf and Sylvia watched in horror as Harriet Jones was murdered. But the signal was fired and a fifth screen appeared.<p>

The Doctor and Rose's astonished faces looked back at them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked, relief obvious in his voice.

"Oh my God," Rose gasped.

"Oh look at you, you clever people," he said grinning in delight.

Jenny watched her parents in fascination. "Mum, Dad," she whispered, touching their faces on the screen. "I found you. I came back," she said, not caring that they couldn't hear or see her.

River put an arm around her shoulder in comfort. Jenny smiled through her tears. "Let's go find them."

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane got into her car and drove out. She had a son to care for now. There was no way she was going to hide. She was going to fight.<p>

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the Dalek in front of her. She gasped in horror and stopped.

"VEHICLES ARE FORBIDDEN!"

"I'm sorry," she said, raising her hands in surrender.

"DISOBEDIENCE IS NOT TOLERATED! EXTERMINATE!"

The Dalek was blasted apart. Sarah Jane got out of the car shakily. The woman who had shot the Dalek smiled at her, tucking away the blaster back into its holster. "Ms. Smith? I am Doctor River Song and this is Jenny."

"Companions of the Doctor?" Sarah Jane guessed, looking between them.

River smiled. "Not exactly. I'm Rose's sister and Jenny is their daughter."

"You're from the future?" she asked.

"No, ma'am," Jenny said. "Believe it or not, we're in our linear timeline."

Sarah Jane had questions but she knew that now was not the time to ask them. "The Daleks are taking the people. Do you know what for?" she asked.

"No, but I have a plan to find out," River said. She took off her vortex manipulator and gave it to Jenny. "This will lock onto the TARDIS's location."

"You're not coming with me?" Jenny asked.

"No," River answered. "I will join the group of people being led away and try to get aboard the Dalek ship. You and Ms. Smith should find the Doctor and Rose."

"That all sounds well and good, Doctor Song," Sarah Jane said. "Except that I will come with you, and Jenny can find her parents."

"Can I persuade you to change your mind?" River asked her.

"Not a chance," she said. "I was there on Skaro when Davros started his madness in the first place. This is my fight too," she said in determination. "And do call me Sarah Jane."

* * *

><p>Martha smiled as all the screens went dark and looked at her mum. "I'll see you."<p>

"Don't go," Francine pleaded.

"I have to," Martha said. "I love you."

She pulled the levers and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I have to go," Jack told Gwen and Ianto.<p>

"Come back," Gwen said.

"I will," he promised.

All three of them knew it was a lie but they nodded anyway. "Your coat, sir," Ianto said and helped him into it.

Jack nodded at both of them and teleported out.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed on Earth and Rose, Donna and the Doctor ran out on the street. It was completely deserted.<p>

"It's like a ghost town," Donna breathed.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people," Rose said.

"Think Donna," the Doctor urged. "You met River in the parallel world. What did she say?"

"Just the darkness is coming," Donna said.

"Anything about who she was travelling with?" he asked.

Donna turned to answer but then looked over their shoulder. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Rose and the Doctor looked confused for a moment before turning around quickly. A short distance away they saw the familiar blonde haired girl. Her face burst into a huge smile at the sight of them.

"Dad! Mum!" she yelled and took off running towards them.

Rose and the Doctor smiled automatically as they strode towards her hand-in-hand. Jenny reached them and threw herself straight into the Doctor's arms. "Oh my God, I found you. I've been looking everywhere," she said, her eyes shut happily.

The Doctor laughed in delight as he picked her up and swung her around. "You're alive!" he gasped, his joy and relief obvious even if he had known that she was alive. The future was all well and good but something about seeing her now, just cemented it into his brain.

Jenny giggled happily as she pulled away and then launched herself at Rose. "I finally get to hug you properly," she said happily.

Rose laughed as she held on tightly.

"How did you find us?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor Song found me. Apparently mum had told her to find me," Jenny said.

The Doctor looked at Rose who smiled. "What? You'd think I wouldn't let her find a way back to us?" she asked him cheekily.

The Doctor laughed. "What was I thinking?" he asked fondly.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor looked up and saw the Dalek ray pointing straight at Jenny. Images of Messaline flashed before his eyes. "No," he cried, jumping in front of her and knocking her to the ground.

The ray hit his side. "DOCTOR!" Rose cried in anguish as the Doctor fell to the road.

Captain Jack teleported right in front of them and used his blaster to kill the Dalek. He turned back to where Rose and Jenny were crouched around the Doctor while Donna ran to them. "Quick," he said. "Get him to the TARDIS."

Rose and Donna took each of his arms on their shoulders and took him inside the TARDIS. Jenny pulled out her gun and covered them with Jack as all of them went inside the TARDIS.

They lay him out on the grating. "What's happening?" Jenny asked, tears in her eyes.

"Jenny, Donna, get back now," Rose ordered calmly.

"No, tell us what's happening," Donna demanded, tearfully.

"Jack," Rose said coolly. "Get them all back. You know what happens next."

Jack gently tugged Jenny and Donna away and held them close as Rose helped the Doctor stand.

Rose looked at the Doctor's contorted face. "Doctor," she murmured. "Use the hand," she whispered.

The Doctor looked confused but realisation spread in his eyes just as he felt the regeneration energy fill his body. Rose stumbled back as he burst into a bright light.

He remembered what Rose had said and then redirected the energy into his hand. He felt the energy heal him and then leave him unscathed. He stood up, breathing heavily, staring at stunned faces of everyone except Rose.

"Now then," he said. "Where were we?"

* * *

><p>River and Sarah Jane slipped into the rows of humans being ushered away by the Daleks.<p>

"YOU WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO THE CRUCIBLE!"

They were beamed up into the holding area of a spaceship. River immediately began to take a look around for an escape.

"THE HUMANS WILL STAND IN THE DESIGNATED AREA! THE TESTING OF THE REALITY BOMB WILL BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN End of Part 1. Thanks for reading.**

**At this point, I'm looking at least two more chapters dealing with the finale and maybe one or two more before we head into the Specials. Where did the time go? I haven't gone past writing the first episode of Series 5.**

**Oh well, how was this one? Let me know.**

**The next part will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**Cheers x**


	59. Children of Time

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N We crossed 700 reviews! Thank you all for everything.**

**Part 2 of the series 4 finale. This is more action-packed than character based but the next few focus on characters, I promise.**

**It is a very long chapter but it makes up for a short Part 1. Oh, and do listen to "Exterminate Regenerate" by Chameleon Circuit on repeat while reading this.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Davros" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack and "Exterminate Regenerate" and "Regenerate Me" by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Children of Time<strong>

_Previously_

_The Doctor felt the energy heal him and then leave him unscathed. He stood up, breathing heavily, staring at stunned faces of everyone except Rose._

_"Now then," he said. "Where were we?"_

"I don't understand," Jack was the first to say. "The regeneration..."

"I didn't need to," the Doctor said. "Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me," he grinned smugly. "So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand."

"So, you're okay?" Jenny asked.

"I'm okay," he nodded and Jenny threw her arms around him in relief. Rose beamed at them happily.

But almost immediately, the TARDIS console room became dark. "They've got us. Power's gone," Rose said.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination," Jack said.

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna asked.

The Doctor was too worried and didn't answer. The TARDIS landed and they all exchanged anxious looks.

"Doctor, you will step forth or die," the Dalek order came from outside.

"We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in," the Doctor said.

"Jenny, you've got River's vortex manipulator," Rose said. "Can you jump out? Take Donna and Jack with you."

Jack snorted. "That's not happening," he said. "I'm coming with you two."

"So am I," Jenny said firmly.

Rose sighed in exasperation. "Donna?" she asked.

Donna stared at her as if startled out of a deep thought. "Sorry what?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah, fine. So we should go out yeah?" she said.

The Doctor nodded sadly and then looked at Jenny and Rose. He was so sorry. They both smiled reassuringly at him and took each of his hands. The doors opened and the three of them stepped out together with Jack right behind them. Just as Donna was about to step out, the doors of the TARDIS slammed shut.

"Doctor? What have you done?" Donna yelled from inside.

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything," the Doctor yelled. He rounded on the Daleks. "What did you do?"

"This is not DALEK origin. This is TIME LORD TREACHERY!" the Supreme Dalek said.

A trapdoor opened beneath it and the TARDIS dropped. "What have you done?" Rose demanded.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core," the Supreme Dalek said.

"You can't!" Rose yelled. "You've taken the defences down. It'll be torn apart!"

"And Donna's still in there!" Jenny yelled, equally furious and scared.

"The female and the Tardis will perish together. Observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless," the Supreme Dalek said smugly. "You and the Bad Wolf are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die."

* * *

><p>Inside the TARDIS it was chaos. Donna was thrown around violently and it was getting harder to breathe with the fumes that were filling up the console room. Donna's vision blurred but she found something glinting away from her. It was the Doctor's hand.<p>

She touched it and the gold energy flowed through it. Donna tried to clear her vision and looked up just as she saw the Doctor sit up.

"It's you!" she said, relieved to see him.

"Oh, yes," he said.

Then she noticed something else. "You're naked," she said, averting her eyes. She did not want to get an eyeful of skinny alien.

"Oh yes," he agreed. Not in the least fazed, he got up and pressed the dematerialisation button on the console. The TARDIS began to fly away from the Crucible. He nodded in satisfaction and then looked down at himself. "I think I need clothes."

* * *

><p>On the Crucible, the Doctor and Rose watched in horror as the TARDIS was destroyed. Rose had been getting progressively weaker but then strength surged back into her. She hoped wildly that the TARDIS was fine. She was clutching onto the Doctor's hand tightly, both of them horrified beyond belief at the TARDIS's and Donna's destruction. Rose just hoped that...<p>

"The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" the Supreme Dalek asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, sounding very broken.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" the Dalek sounded so smug.

Jack lost it. "Yeah? Feel this!" he yelled, shooting at the Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"No!" Jenny yelled as Jack was zapped and he fell down, apparently dead.

"Jenny," Rose said, putting an arm around her.

"They killed him," Jenny said.

"I know, I'm sorry," Rose lied. She made Jenny stand and the Doctor put an arm around them as they were escorted away.

Just before they left, the Doctor turned back to Jack who winked at him.

* * *

><p>"All repaired. Lovely," the Metacrisis was saying in the TARDIS. He turned to Donna. "No one knows we're here. Got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner! I like blue. What do you think?" he asked rapidly.<p>

"You are bonkers," Donna said.

"Why? What's wrong with blue?" he asked. Absently, he wondered when he had started liking blue. He had always hated that colour. He shrugged it away; now was not the time to contemplate his colour choices.

"Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms," Donna snapped.

He rambled off an answer but a part of his mind was wondering why he didn't feel like he was supposed to. The Doctor's Metacrisis, he was supposed to feel like him. But he didn't. He wrenched his thoughts away from it and focused on Donna. "I grew out of you. Still, could be worse," he said.

"Oi, watch it, spaceman."

"Oi, watch it, Earth girl," it was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Where had that come from? "Ooo," he realised. "I sound like you. I sound all, all sort of rough."

Time Lords did not speak like that. They spoke in refined, precise tones. Had the Metacrisis gone wrong? Was he no longer a Time Lord?

"I must have picked up a bit of your voice, that's all," he said, trying to convince himself. "Is it? Did I? No. Oh, you are kidding me. No way," he said and then realised that his hearts didn't sound right. He placed a hand on his chest. His right side was silent. "One heart. I've only got one heart," he said, not sure how he should feel about that. "This body has got only one heart." Maybe if he said it enough, his second heart would start.

His mind was racing. Why did his mind feel different? Had everything changed? People, he decided. He thought of Rose and waited for the rush of love but it wasn't there. He was oddly relieved and then scared. What had happened to him? He was still the Doctor, wasn't he? Or was he something else?

"What, like you're human?" Donna asked and his head snapped to her.

"Oh, that's disgusting," the insult was out instantly. He wasn't human. No human could think at the speed which he was. No, he was something different alright. There had been no Metacrisis before. What was he? His brain felt Time Lord but not like the Doctor. His body felt human but comfortable enough to scare him.

"No wait," he realised. "I'm part Time Lord, part human."

* * *

><p>In the vault, the Doctor, Rose and Jenny were held in holding cells.<p>

"Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained," Davros said.

"Still scared of me, then?" the Doctor's tone was mocking. "But you know what? We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" he fired off furiously.

"So very full of fire, is he not?" Davros spat angrily. "Even his offspring was born a weapon."

"Leave her alone," Rose said, her eyes like fire as Davros surveyed Jenny.

"She is mine to do as I please," Davros snarled.

"Then why am I still alive?" Jenny demanded, not sounding scared in the least.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan," Davros said.

"What is that thing?" Jenny asked in disgust.

"It's Caan," Rose said, her eyes wide with horror and disgust.

"It flew into the Time War, unprotected," the Doctor said.

"Caan did more than that. He saw time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. All of you," Davros said smugly.

"This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die," Caan said with insane glee in his voice.

"Did you kill Donna?" Jenny yelled.

"Ah, the weapon speaks," Davros taunted. "Speak girl, show your father how he spawned off a weapon."

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed," Caan giggled.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked, her anger barely controlled.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing of the reality bomb begins begins."

* * *

><p>"THE HUMANS WILL STAND IN THE DESIGNATED AREA! THE TESTING OF THE REALITY BOMB WILL BEGIN!"<p>

River looked around and spotted an escape. She nudged Sarah Jane and nodded towards it. Sarah Jane nodded back and River slipped out of the group. She opened the door and got inside. Sarah Jane followed her quickly and they shut the doors behind them with a sigh of relief.

"What are they testing?" Sarah Jane asked as they peered out.

"The Reality Bomb, they said," River said, looking worried. "I wonder what that is."

The countdown ended and the two of them watched in horror as the rest of the prisoners were gently atomised.

"What happened?" Sarah Jane gasped out.

"Electrical energy," River explained hoarsely "Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality bomb cancels it out."

"That's what Davros is doing," Sarah Jane said, suddenly feeling sick. "He brought the planets together to use them as components of this _sick_ experiment."

"It will never end," River said, her eyes wide. "People and planet and stars will become dust."

There was aloud clang behind them and they whirled around only to find Captain Jack standing up. He looked at them and sprang into salute. "Ma'am," he said to Sarah Jane and looked at River. "I don't believe we have met before. Captain Jack Harkness," he flashed her a smile.

"Stop it," River said. "Doctor River Song and don't hit on me," she said firmly. "Now, do either of you have a plan?"

"There is something we can do. You've got to understand. I have a son down there on Earth. He's only fourteen years old. I've brought this," she said and showed them a gem.

"A warp star," River and Jack said in unison and Jack turned to her in confusion. "Just who are you, Doctor Song?"

"Rose's sister," she answered shortly. "The Warp Star will work just fine. Let's find the circuitry. It's time to get these tin robots to turn into dust."

* * *

><p>"Incoming transmission. Origin Planet Earth!"<p>

Martha Jones appeared on the screen. "This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race."

"Martha," Rose said.

"Rose! Doctor! I'm sorry, I had to," she said. "I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone," she told Davros. "Or I'll use it."

"What's an Osterhagen Key?" Jenny asked in confusion.

"There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart," she explained coolly.

"Martha, are you insane?" the Doctor demanded.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor!" she snapped. "Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty six?"

"She's good," Jenny said.

"Is that Jenny? Did she find you?" Martha asked in excitement.

"Yes, it's me!" Jenny grinned.

"Second transmission, internal!"

The screen showed Captain Jack with River and Sarah Jane. "Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls. Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off."

"What is that?" Jenny asked.

"We've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe," River said.

"I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up," Jack said.

"Where did you get a Warp Star?" Rose asked.

"From me," Sarah Jane spoke up. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible," Davros rumbled. "That face."

"Davros. It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?" she demanded, her voice shaking with anger.

"Oh, this is meant to be. The circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation," he said.

"And I've learnt how to fight since then," she snapped back. "You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star gets opened."

"The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him," Caan cheered gleefully.

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this!"

The Doctor was shaking. He could feel Rose trying to calm him down but his mind refused to think. Davros was right. He had made those wonderful people into weapons.

_Destroyer of the worlds...Thanatos...Killer of his kind...The Lonely God...The Oncoming Storm...Time's Champion...The Last of the Time Lords._

"The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself."

* * *

><p>"Engage defence zero five!"<p>

Martha, Jack, River and Sarah Jane were transmatted into the Vault.

"Don't move, all of you. Stay still," Rose said. The forcefield around them lit up.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!" Davros ordered.

There was silence for a moment and then impossibly, a low wheezing noise, slowly becoming louder, filled the vault. The blue box began to materialise.

"But that's..." the Doctor sputtered.

"Impossible," Davros said.

The TARDIS materialised completely and the Metacrisis stepped out of it. He had the weapon ready to go in his hands. He ran ahead, intending to attack Davros.

"No!" River yelled. "Don't!"

Davros sent a blast of energy at him and he collapsed to the ground. He threw up a holding cell around him.

Donna ran out of the TARDIS and picked up the gizmo. "I've got it," she said. "What do I do?" Davros zapped Donna and sent her flying backwards.

"How come there's two of you?" Jenny asked.

"Human biological Metacrisis. Never mind that," the Doctor said. "Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

* * *

><p>"THE REALITY BOMB WILL DETONATE!"<p>

"Mmm," came a cheerful voice. "Closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there," Donna said pressing a button.

The system began to shutdown and the detonation was cancelled. "Donna, you can't even change a plug," the Doctor said, incredulously.

"Do you want to bet, Time Boy?" she asked and then flipped a lever when Davros tried to zap her. "Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion," she explained cheerfully.

"Exterminate her!" Davros yelled.

Donna was unfazed as she pressed more buttons. "Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix," she said and the Dalek weapon stopped functioning.

"How did you work that out?" the Doctor asked. Realisation spread in his eyes. "You're..."

"Time Lord. Part Time Lord," the Metacrisis said.

"Part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna," she grinned.

"The Doctor Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember?" the Doctor said in excitement.

"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits. Get to work," she ordered.

"How is she doing that?" Jenny asked as the Daleks began to spin.

"Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator," Donna explained with a wink. "These two Time Lords are hopeless. No imagination at all."

"Jack, get everyone in the TARDIS," Rose ordered as the Doctor, the Metacrisis and Donna began sending the planets home.

Davros was screaming in anger. "But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?"

"This would always have happened. I only helped the Doctor," Caan said. "I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!"

* * *

><p>"We've lost the magnetron. And there's only one planet left," the Doctor said. "Oh, guess which one," he groaned fondly and ran into the TARDIS.<p>

"The prophecy must complete," Caan said. "See to it, Bad Wolf."

Rose's eyes snapped to Caan. If they left, the Daleks would still survive. She had to end it. She met the Metacrisis and Donna's eyes. "Go!" she ordered.

"Petal," the word was out from his mouth but she shook her head.

"Go!" she said. Leaving Rose alone, the Metacrisis and Donna ran into the TARDIS. Rose maximised the Dalekanium power feeds. She took a deep breath and pressed the detonations switch. Daleks began to explode.

The Doctor ran outside, staring at Rose in horror. "Rose! What have you done?" he demanded.

"I know what," Rose said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Because I won't let you."

She had committed genocide. Again. She staggered back into the TARDIS and the Doctor followed her as the Crucible began to collapse. Rose sat down on the ramp as the TARDIS began to tow the Earth home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading.**

**So, end of part 2. Thoughts?**

**Rose committed genocide. Again. Like she said. ****I couldn't let poor old Metacrisis to do it. I don't know why, I just couldn't.**

**Oh, and Thanatos is personification of Death and the symbol for Thanatos is Theta which is a part of the Doctor's old nickname. **

**Part 3 will deal with goodbyes and aftermath. The chapter will be up on Wednesday.**

**See you then!**

**Cheers x**

**~Phoenix**


	60. Goodbyes and Conversations

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I make money from it. **

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews, alerts, favourites and general love on this story. Hugs for you all!**

**Here is Part 3 of Series 4 finale. It deals with goodbyes and some new beginnings. There is another chapter after this just focusing on characters so relax, if some things aren't explored well enough. They're in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Also, I'm extra emotional because I just watched 'Hand of Fear' which is Sarah Jane's last episode with the 4th Doctor. *Sobs***

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "The Rueful Fate of Donna Noble" and "A Dazzling End" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbyes and Conversations<strong>

The first stop was London near Martha's parents' house. The Doctor went to see her off.

"Just like old times, wasn't it?" the Doctor grinned at her.

Martha nodded and laughed. "Yes it was," she agreed. "But I'm more useful here, Doctor," she said. "Defending the Earth takes a lot of work," she grinned.

"It sure does. Dr. Martha Jones, you're a star," the Doctor smiled. He held out his arms and lifted her in a hug.

Martha grinned as she hugged him back. When he put her down, she looked at him seriously. "Look, I know what Rose did..." His face tightened but Martha was determined to make him listen. "I don't know how you were going to deal with the Daleks. But what she did, it will keep a lot of the places in the universe safe. She saved everyone."

"She always does," he admitted in such a low voice that Martha wasn't sure she had heard right. He looked up at her and shook his head with a wide smile. "Well then, Martha Jones, I should be off. Good luck to you."

"See you then, Doctor," she grinned.

* * *

><p>The second stop was Ealing. Sarah Jane smiled at him in delight. "You know, you pretend to be such a lonely old man," she said. "But you've got the biggest family on Earth."<p>

The Doctor smiled and held his arms out for a hug. Sarah Jane hugged him tightly and had tears in her eyes when she pulled away. "She did it to protect you, you know," she said softly.

"Sarah..." he said.

"No, you listen," Sarah Jane said. "I was there on Skaro, remember? I know how you felt about destroying the Daleks. You know there was no choice this time either. But Rose did it because she couldn't let you go through that again. All of us really care for you, Doctor. You need to learn to trust us," she implored.

The Doctor flinched at that as Davros' words came back to him. Sarah Jane took his hand comfortingly. "Davros was wrong. We all change when we leave with you in that old box. Travel broadens the mind, remember? When you show us the universe, it makes us want to be more than what we were before. And we will never be sorry for it."

He smiled reluctantly at that and gave her another hug. "Goodbye, Sarah Jane. Don't forget me."

"No one's going ever to forget you, Doctor," she smiled.

* * *

><p>When he walked back inside the TARDIS, Donna jumped up. "Can we go to planet Felspoon?" she asked. "Apparently they have mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move," she said in delight.<p>

The expressions of everyone in the room froze. The Doctor looked sadly at her. "And how do you know that?"

"'Cos it's in your head," she grinned. "And if it's in your head, it's in mine."

"And how does that feel?" the Metacrisis asked sadly.

"Fantastic! Brilliant! Molto Bene! Great big universe packed in my skull," she let out a whoop. "You know," she turned to the Doctor. "You can fix that chameleon circuit if you try hot-wiring the fragment links and superseding the binary...binary...binary...binary...binary...binary...binary..." she gasped. "I'm fine."

"What's happening to her?" Jenny asked, looking scared.

"Her human brain can't contain the power of the metacrisis," Rose whispered back, tears in her eyes. She had been carefully avoiding looking at the Doctor ever since they had left the Crucible.

Donna didn't hear them. "Nah, you know who I always wanted to meet. Charlie Chaplin. I think that's great. Charlie Chaplin, can we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester...Charlie Brown, no he's fiction, friction, Nixon, Brixton," she gasped again.

The Doctor and the Metacrisis walked towards her. "Do you know what's happening?" the Metacrisis asked gently.

Donna nodded. "Yeah," she answered.

"There hasn't been a human-Time Lord metacrisis before," the Doctor said. "Do you know why?"

Donna looked at the two of them sadly. "Because there can't be."

She straightened up and looked at Rose, Jenny, River and Jack who stood in sad silence. "I was going to be with you all forever," she said and looked back at the Doctor and the metacrisis. "I don't want to forget," her voice broke at the last word.

"I'm sorry," the Metacrisis whispered. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"No, please, don't," Donna cried as the Doctor pressed his fingers to her temple. The memories of all her time with the Doctor flashed before her eyes. "NO!" she yelled before everything went black.

The next time Donna Noble woke up, she spoke to Veena on the phone and complained about missing something about planets in the sky. And when the oddly sad, skinny bloke said goodbye, she responded with a dismissive. "See ya."

* * *

><p>The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, the tears in his eyes still prominent. He had lost his best friend. She would never remember him, never remember how brilliant she was. Donna Noble. The most important woman in the universe.<p>

He looked at the console room and found River saying something to Rose, who was still refusing to look at him, while Jenny stood to the side with Jack. The Metacrisis was frowning deeply as he stared at the time rotor. All of them looked at him when they heard the doors of the TARDIS close.

"What happens now?" Jenny asked, the question that was on everyone's mind.

Rose took a deep breath and pushed her emotions back into a deep corner of her mind. She turned to the Metacrisis. "Can you remember your name?" she asked him.

He looked at her strangely. What sort of a question was that? Of course, he did. His name...his Gallifreyan name...he gasped. "No," he said.

"What?" the Doctor asked as he stepped up to him. "But you and I..."

"...are not the same person," Rose said gently.

They both looked at Rose who smiled softly at the Metacrisis, still not looking at the Doctor. "Concentrate on your mind," she told him.

He closed his eyes and began to search his own mind. It felt silver and not the blue that he knew was the Doctor. Slowly, very slowly, he focused on the mental signature of everyone in the room. He found the Doctor's blue immediately as well as Rose's golden. But it didn't burn in his mind like he expected. There was affection but not the passionate burn.

He focused further and fought off a shudder as he felt Jack. The fixed point still hurt him. That was good; it meant that he still possessed Time Lord traits. He found the peaceful green of Jenny that felt familial. Like a niece rather than a daughter.

And finally, he settled on the last signature in the room. He gasped loudly. The mind brushed his and his eyes opened. He strode over to her and snogged her within an inch of her life. River Song watched wide-eyed as she looked into his eyes when he pulled away. They shone with so much warmth but above all gratitude.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," River said, feeling hoarse. Her head was spinning. She had never imagined...never hoped...so soon.

He grinned at her. "Your mind..." he said, concentrating on the fiery red and feeling warmth blaze through him. "Doctor Song," he began softly. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

River grinned widely, the gold flecks in her green eyes shining just a little brighter. "I absolutely do."

The Doctor, Jenny and Jack watched slack-jawed. Jenny noticed the soft look on Rose's face. "You knew!"

Rose smiled at her. "Of course I did," she said.

The Doctor wanted to smile at her, pull her closer but he kept his eyes resolutely on River and...well, he needed a name. "You need a name," he said, wanting to distract himself.

"John Noble Smith," he said immediately.

Donna's name sent a pang of sadness among the group again. The Doctor nodded sadly. "She would have appreciated it," he said.

The newly named John Noble Smith smiled. "Yeah, I know she would," he said, tapping his head. Something else occurred to him."So now can you tell us who River actually is?" he asked. At everyone's incredulous looks, he grinned sheepishly. "I meant, we know that you two are sisters and all. But apart from that."

"River's part-human because she was created by the TARDIS but her parents are human," Rose explained.

"So, because you're the born from the heart and she was created by the same TARDIS that created you, it makes you sisters," John realised.

"Exactly," River answered.

"But who are your parents?" the Doctor asked.

River laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, that is a great big spoiler, as Rose would say," she said.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Even at the point in future where I am, you two don't know. But it's very close," she said, knowing that Demons Run was getting closer in her original timeline.

River looked at John. "Is that going to be a problem?"

John grinned. "Are you kidding? Rose and the Doctor have had a non-linear relationship for the entire part. And you think just because I don't know a part of your history to protect timelines it would deter me? I don't think so, Doctor Song," he chuckled.

River grinned and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

"Where's Rose?" Jack asked and everyone looked surprised to see that she wasn't in the console room anymore.

The TARDIS hummed gently telling the Doctor that she was inside somewhere. He sighed. "You lot, go find your rooms. We're all tired and need rest. The TARDIS will have made something."

"Where's mum?" Jenny asked.

"I'll find her," the Doctor said.

The four of them gave him dubious looks but left for their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>It took him fifteen minutes but he finally found Rose in the zero room. The pinkish grey walls were just as he remembered them, as was the smell of roses. He found her floating in mid air, her hair falling like a curtain behind her.<p>

Her eyes were closed and her mental energy was peaceful. But he knew that was just the effect of the zero room. He sat down on the white floor and stared at her. He remembered Martha and Sarah Jane's words.

_What would he have done?_

He wouldn't have left the Daleks there. That would have been too dangerous. They would have been capable of destroying the entire universe. Just because the Reality Bomb had failed this time, didn't mean that they wouldn't try something like it (or worse) again.

A nasty voice in his mind reminded that he would have done what needed to be done. He would have been the one to commit genocide. But what would have happened to him then? He was barely recovering from the Time War, and this would have shattered him completely. The burden of having been the one to destroy a whole species sat so differently in one's hearts. He looked at Rose and knew they had to talk.

_Rose, _he thought to her, their mental connection stronger due to the zero room.

Her eyes opened and she gently floated to the ground. _Not here_," she thought.

She stood up and led the way out of the zero room and the TARDIS directed them to the Gallifrey room of the TARDIS. She still refused to look at him but felt his sigh as they stepped onto the red grass. She sat down on the grass, admiring the soft, bright blades.

The Doctor sat down next to her, careful to keep some distance between them. "Rose," he began again.

"I know what I did," she said softly, still staring at the grass.

He felt irrationally angry that she wasn't even looking at him. "Oh you do, do you?" he asked sharply, wincing internally. He didn't want to accuse her. He just wanted to ask her why. He heard her sharp intake of breath and looked down to see her hands shaking. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Why, Rose?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't let you," she said and he felt an ice cold stab in his hearts at how broken she sounded.

"It would have been my burden to bear," he said softly. "No one should have to live with this."

"You have," Rose pointed out and they both flinched at the reminder. But her voice was stronger as she spoke. "Don't you know that I would never let you go through something like that again if there was a chance to protect you?" she demanded.

"And you don't think I deserve the same right?" he demanded harshly. "How am I supposed to live with the fact that you committed genocide to protect me?"

"It's not the first time," she snapped back, her eyes finally meeting his. "And I destroyed the Daleks to protect the universe. The only thing I wanted to protect you from was the pain of having to destroy them."

"And what about the pain you will face, Rose?" he asked, grabbing her arms and shaking her lightly. "How am I supposed to protect you from that?"

"You don't have to," she pointed out harshly.

He growled in frustration and yanked her closer. "Of course I have to," he said, their faces inches away from each other. "I want to," he said, his voice softer now.

"Then you will," she said, her voice softening as well.

"You silly, precious girl," he murmured, brushing her nose with his. "I love you so much."

"You're not angry?" Rose asked, sounding like a child.

"Would you do it all over again, knowing what you know now?" he asked her instead of answering.

"Yes," she answered, without any hesitation.

He placed a small kiss on her lips. "Yes," he said like he knew she would say that. "I'm not angry, Rose. I'm ready," he said. He pulled away and held her face gently in both his hands. "You've been my healer, Rose. This time, let me take care of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN End of Part 3. Thank you for reading.**

**So, goodbyes to Martha and Sarah Jane. You were all expecting that. 'Travel does broaden the mind' is one of the last things Sarah says to the 4th Doc before leaving. And they talk about not forgetting one another. I'm getting emotional again.**

**Donna's goodbye. Unfortunately, she does forget. I know a lot of you wanted me to save her but I didn't. Sorry.**

**River and John. I will actually give an explanation in the next chapter about his reaction to her. It's a very odd and interesting dynamic. I am keeping them with the Doctor through a few specials but they will leave before the End of Time.**

**Jenny. She will leave soon actually but will make an appearance and I even have a different chapter for her.**

**Jack. He will be leaving too. Back to Cardiff and Torchwood Three.**

**So, I have to send all of the characters off soon but you will see how it happens.**

**Now, to the talk that the Doctor and Rose had, I hope you weren't disappointed. The Doctor wouldn't be angry at her for killing the Daleks but he would be angry as to why she couldn't have let him do it and saved herself the pain. He is a bit of a masochist, in case you haven't noticed. **

**Anyway, I'll stop my ramblings. The next chapter is the final part of the Series 4 finale. It will be up on Sunday.**

**Cheers x**

**~ Phoenix**


	61. Journey's Beginning

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thanks for all the love on the last chapter. This is the final part of the Series 4 finale. Hope you enjoy it.**

**You all liked the previous chapter and how the interactions went. Hopefully this chapter fills in gaps. It was initially meant to be a small interlude but it became a full blown chapter.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Captain Jack's Love Theme" from the Torchwood Soundtrack and "The Doctor's Daughter" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Journey's Beginning<strong>

River and John sat on the bed for a long time, just staring at each other. John was trying to come to terms with being a new person who loved a new woman he had known for a few hours. River was trying to deal with the fact that all the future she had dreamed about had actually happened and so quickly at that.

"So," they both said at the same time and then laughed.

John nodded at her to go ahead. River smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

John smiled back. "I don't know," he said. "Happy, confused, relieved and a bit sad too," he answered honestly.

River's eyes melted in concern. "Why are you sad?" she asked.

"Donna," he answered. "It feels like losing a sister. I feel more connected to her than I do with Theta."

"Theta?" River asked in confusion.

"The Doctor," he clarified. "That was his nickname."

River nodded. "Why are you confused?"

"You know, before Rose asked me my name, I thought I was a clone," he said. "Everything happened so quickly but I felt like I had to keep being the Doctor."

River took his hand. "You're not a clone. You're a new person," she said firmly. "And you just have to be you."

He smiled back gratefully. "Thank you, River," he said. "That's why I'm relieved. Anyway, I don't know what kind of a man I am yet," he said.

"But it's like a regeneration," River said. "You just have to relearn everything about yourself."

His smiled widened. "You're right," he said. Then something occurred to him. "How do you know what regeneration feels like?"

River smiled. "I'm a part-Time Lord too, you know. Or Lady," she corrected. "This is my third body."

John looked curious. "Why did you regenerate twice?"

River took a deep breath. "Well, you see...the first time was kind of necessary. I was quite young when it happened. The second time was because of a Sontaran attack."

"Sontaran?" John yelped.

River nodded. "Rose was with me both times," she said.

John nodded slowly. "And you're an archaeologist?"

River smiled and began to tell him as much as she could about herself. Theirs would never become a conventional relationship, but she would never have it any other way.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose emerged out of the Gallifrey room. The rest of the TARDIS was quiet though they could whispered words coming from the new room that had appeared opposite theirs. They exchanged a look and then Rose knocked on the door.<p>

There was silence and then River opened the door. "Oh hello," she smiled. She threw open the door fully, inviting them in.

"Wow," Rose remarked as she saw the room. It was massive and painted a light serene blue. "I'm almost jealous," Rose smiled.

"Oh come on," the Doctor said. "Our room isn't that bad."

"Not at all," Rose agreed and kissed his cheek.

River and John looked between them, glad that they weren't avoiding each other at least. In fact, they seemed alright. Like they had come to a decision.

"Are you two alright?" John asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered firmly with a very loving smile towards Rose. She returned his smile softly. "We just wanted to make sure you two were settling in fine. We'll see you in the morning."

Rose grinned at them and River and John waved at them as they left. Inside their own room, the Doctor and Rose looked at each other and moved at the same time. They embraced each other and stayed in that embrace for who knows how long. It had been a rollercoaster of a day.

They had lost and gained so much so quickly. It made their heads spin. After a long while, Rose pulled away. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Let's get some rest."

"Yeah," he agreed as he followed her on to the bed. "Let's."

"You know," Rose said after several moments of silence. "I disagree with Shakespeare."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows as his lips quirked in a smile. "Why is that?" he asked her.

"Because he said that journey's end in lovers' meeting," Rose said.

"And that's not true?" he asked.

Rose grinned. "I think journey's begin in lovers' meeting."

"Quite right too," the Doctor said with a smile that would have put stars to shame.

* * *

><p>The next morning, or whatever qualified as morning on the TARDIS, Rose was sipping tea in the kitchen. She could hear John and the Doctor tinker with the TARDIS. The two identical voices bantered back and forth in a playful argument. Rose smiled into her cup. Her Doctor, in the future, had confided in her that John and River had filled the hole in him that had craved a family. He was beyond excited to have a brother again and was happy that John had River.<p>

Speaking of whom, River walked into the kitchen and smiled at Rose. "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning," Rose grinned. "Tea?"

"Yes please," River said, passing her a cup.

They heard a loud clang and two voices cursed identically. They exchanged small smiles. "Fixing the TARDIS, are they?" River asked, patting the coral wall absently.

The TARDIS glowed lightly at her touch. Rose smiled. "She's happy you're home," she said.

River smiled. "I am too," she said. She took the cup of tea Rose gave her and frowned slightly. "John and I talked last night," she said.

Rose looked up. "Are you two okay?"

River nodded. "It's going much better than I thought," she said.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked her.

River shook her head. "Of course not. It's just...I'm not used to being this happy," she confided nervously.

Rose took her hand in comfort. "River, you're an amazing woman who deserves all the happiness in the universe. Let John love you and love him back as much as you can. Trust me, that's how the Doctor and I have lived."

"And what about in your time?" River asked. "What about that Doctor?"

Rose smiled. "As I keep progressing in this timeline, our love just keeps growing. Trust me, even with this mess of timelines, I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship."

River nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "We have but one life."

Rose giggled. "Well," she said, in a way reminiscent of the Doctor. "That depends on how many regenerations you have."

River laughed in agreement. "And about everything that happened...?"

Rose's smile fell as she sat down. "I thought of at least a hundred different ways it could have happened but they all ended in the same way. I should be feeling bad about it, shouldn't I?"

River patted her arm. "Rose, what you did. It was to protect all of us as well as the rest of the universe."

"I know that," Rose said. "Still," her voice was stronger. "I have got you all, haven't I?"

"Yes you do," River said firmly.

* * *

><p>Out in the console room, John and the Doctor were repairing the TARDIS. "Use the thrust module," John said.<p>

"I don't need the thrust module," the Doctor argued back.

John threw a wrench at him which the Doctor caught and tossed back at him. John laughed as it missed him and hit the wall. Then the two men hissed in pain as the TARDIS protested violently.

"Sorry," they said meekly, with the air of being told off by their mother.

"So, you and River okay?" the Doctor asked John as they got back to work.

John nodded as he fiddled with the cuffs of his new navy blue suit. The suit was devoid of pinstripes and he wasn't wearing a tie. He had a dark gray coat, much like the Doctor's brown one that was tossed on the jumpseat. But instead of the trainers that the Doctor preferred, he wore black military boots.

"She's a part-Time Lady, you know," he said.

The Doctor nodded. "Rose told me. This is her third body, right?"

John nodded. "I got her to check my timelines," he said.

"And?" the Doctor asked.

"This is my first body," he said.

The Doctor nodded. "I guessed as much."

"But what about you?" John asked.

"I'll just be more careful with my regenerations," he said.

John nodded. "How's Rose?" he asked.

"She's coping," the Doctor admitted slowly. "Better than I expected her to."

"I'm not surprised," John snorted. "She's got to be stronger than you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "How much do you remember about being me?" he asked.

"None of it," John said cheerfully. "I have memories of your past lives but it was like I was a different entity from all of them."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "It makes sense, I suppose," he said. "The Metacrisis created you as a new individual. Part Time Lord, part human. New man, new everything."

John nodded as he digested that piece of information. Something else occurred to him. "How does your head feel?"

The Doctor looked confused at the odd question. "What? Why?"

"Ssh, do you feel it?" he asked.

The Doctor became silent and then felt it. His knees buckled and he fell onto the grating, clutching his head. Laughter bubbled through his lips as tears cascaded down his cheeks. John knelt next to him, tears in his eyes too.

Their minds were no longer alone. There were three new presences there: Jenny, River and each other.

* * *

><p>By the time they had finished up the TARDIS maintenance, the remaining TARDIS occupants had drifted in one by one into the console room. The Doctor listened to the banter between everyone and felt a giddy laugh build in his chest. This, right here, was perfect. A family. Something he craved so badly.<p>

He saw Rose instruct Jenny on the different levers and buttons on the console, River and Jack comparing the models of their vortex manipulators and his brother building himself a new sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor grinned at them. "So, where to?" he asked.

"Cardiff," Jack said.

"Why?" River asked. "I thought you wanted to go for a trip."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, but my team. They need me. I couldn't just leave like that," he said.

Jenny turned to the Doctor and Rose. "I want to go with Jack."

The Doctor looked shocked but Rose only looked mildly surprised. "What?" the Doctor asked.

"I like the idea of defending the Earth," Jenny said earnestly.

"You could come with us. We defend the Earth all the time," the Doctor protested.

"Yeah, but travelling with my parents," Jenny said. "It's a bit awkward and I'll probably cramp your style."

"You don't have to go because of us," Rose said sincerely.

"I'm not," Jenny assured her. "I'll be on Earth and we could go on trips when we feel like it. You'll always know when to find me."

The Doctor looked at Rose and the two of them had a silent conversation. At the end of it, the Doctor sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said and then turned to Jack. "You," he said. "Keep your hands off her."

"Dad!" Jenny cried, blushing furiously.

Rose slapped his arm and he pouted at her. "But Rose," he whined.

"She's a grown woman and she can do as she pleases," Rose said firmly.

"Thanks, mum," Jenny said in gratitude.

Jack smiled at Rose in thanks but saw both the Doctor and John giving him the stink-eye. Oh boy. He knew they had nothing to worry about, though. He liked Jenny very much and would treat her with nothing but respect. He knew he and Jenny were just friends right now and if it progressed, he wouldn't mind and if it didn't, it wouldn't make a difference. He would never knowingly hurt the Doctor and Rose's daughter.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you two," River said, glaring at John and the Doctor. "Jenny is completely capable of looking after herself. If Jack does anything she doesn't want, she'll hand him his arse on a plate," she said sharply.

Rose laughed as Jenny giggled and the Doctor and John nodded but still looked at Jack warningly. River sighed in exasperation and caught Rose's eye. _Men_.

* * *

><p>Back in Cardiff, they said goodbye to Jack and Jenny. "Call the TARDIS when you need to see us," Rose said.<p>

"Yes mum," Jenny promised as she tucked her new phone, which had been upgraded by her dad, into her jacket.

"Take care of her," she told Jack.

"With my life," Jack said.

Rose hugged Jenny and kissed her cheek. She hugged Jack too and kissed his cheek. The Doctor hugged Jenny and shook Jack's hand. Goodbyes followed and the two of them went to the invisible lift and disappeared.

The two couples watched them disappear and walked back into the TARDIS. "My god, I need a good trip," Rose groaned.

"We all do, Petal," John nodded.

"Petal?" Rose asked with laughter in her voice. He had used it once but it had just slipped out then.

"Don't ask," John said. "It's the Donna in me," he grinned sadly.

"Alright, Blue, whatever you want," Rose grinned.

"Blue?" he asked, imitating her tone.

"Well, you grew from a redhead so I can call you Blue. Plus you seem to like the colour," Rose said cheekily, looking at his new suit.

River and the Doctor smiled at them as John nodded his approval at his nickname. The four of them took their places around the console.

"Alright then, let's see the universe," the Doctor maniacally.

* * *

><p>Jenny looked around her alcove with a smile. She had refused Jack's offer to help her find her a flat. Like her father, the doors, curtains and carpets terrified her. Jack had understood and fixed her up with a nice alcove inside the Hub. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and her own bathroom. It was small but open and a cosy working and living space. Just what she liked.<p>

The rest of the team, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones, had appeared mistrustful of her at first. But Jenny had won them both over in a matter of hours. Jack had just smiled as he watched Gwen invite Jenny shopping and Ianto exchanging the details for the best communication technology Jenny knew about.

She was going to fit in just fine at Torchwood Three.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that is it.**

**So we said goodbye to Jenny and Jack but we will see them on and off. River and John are still on the TARDIS but they will leave before the 10th Doctor regenerates.**

**The next chapter is based on the events of 'The Next Doctor'. After that I have a chapter set in the future but it's not what you think. There was a hint in the last chapter about it. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	62. A Victorian Christmas

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it.**

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter. This is the first of the Series 4 Specials and is based on the episode "The Next Doctor".**

**It's a long chapter and I wasn't honestly expecting it to be. Well, enjoy anyway.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "A Victorian Christmas", "Not the Doctor" and "The March of the Cybermen" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Specials Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Victorian Christmas<strong>

The TARDIS, in a rare occurrence, was gliding along through the vortex quite easily. Inside, four people operated the controls with synchronised efficiency.

"River, the helmic regulator," the Doctor said.

River nodded and fired up the helmic regulator. "Co-ordinates?" she asked.

"Still holding," Rose said, looking at the controls. "Stabilisers?"

John made a face at the thought of using stabilisers but pressed the blue buttons. "Holding steady," he said.

"Prepare for landing," the Doctor said as he pulled the final lever.

The TARDIS began to materialise silently and the Doctor looked confused. "What happened to the noise?" he asked.

"What noise?" River asked.

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look but then imitated the wheezing noise of the TARDIS. "That one," he said.

"It's not supposed to make that noise," River said. "You leave the brakes on."

Rose giggled as the Doctor sputtered indignantly. "Scanner, River?" Rose asked.

River pulled the scanner in front of her. "London, Earth," she read.

"Time?" John asked.

"1851," Rose answered, checking the temporal meter. She smiled as she checked the date. "It's Christmas Eve."

"Brilliant," the Doctor grinned. "Come on then, Allons-y!"

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed underneath an archway. The Doctor and John stepped out and glanced around with identical expressions of excitement on their faces. "River! Rose!" John called.<p>

"In a minute, dear!" River called back.

"Good old London town Christmas," the Doctor smiled as he looked around the bustling marketplace.

"Ah there you are," John said as River stepped outside. "Where's Rose?"

"She'll be out in a minute," River said, smoothing down her dress. "Oh this is magnificent," she said, looking at the scenery. "It looks like a scene from a Christmas book."

"DOCTOR!"

The three of them whipped their heads around. "Where did it come from?" John asked.

"DOCTOR!"

"That way," the Doctor pointed and took off running towards it. John and River ran full pelt behind him.

A dark-skinned woman was the one calling for him. "Whoa, step back," the Doctor said as something struggled to get out from behind the doors in front of them.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled again.

"Oi, he's right there," John complained.

"Don't be stupid," she snapped at him. "Who are you lot anyway?" she asked, looking at the three of them.

"I'm River, this is John and that is the Doctor," River said quickly.

"Doctor who?" she asked.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor said, his eyes still fixed on whatever was so intent on escaping.

"Well there can't be two of you," she snapped.

River exchanged an amused look with the Doctor and John. "Well," the Doctor said.

The woman, however, was no longer paying any attention to them. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded of the man who had just run up to them.

"It's alright. I'm here now," the man said.

"And who the hell are you?" John asked him in confusion.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor. The one, the only, the best," he winked at them.

The Doctor, River and John stared at him, lost for words but the doors burst open to reveal an odd animal with a Cyberman mask on its face.

"Oh, that's different," the Doctor said.

"Oh, that's new," the next Doctor said at the same time.

The two of them pulled out their screwdrivers and pointed it at the beast. "Allons-y!" they said in unison.

* * *

><p>Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and saw that no one was around. "Oh that's nice," she muttered. "Don't wait for me or anything."<p>

She heard a woman scream and rolled her eyes. She really should have known that they would have found trouble the second they stepped out of the TARDIS. She raced towards the voice and gaped at the sight.

Some sort of a creature had a lasso around its neck and the other end of the rope had the Doctor, John and another man trying in vain to restrain it. The creature ran up the wall, pulling the three men behind it easily.

Rose lifted up her skirts and ran inside the building, picking up an axe as she went. The beast dragged the three men inside the building, through the window, across the room and then prepared to jump off.

"It's gonna jump off!" John yelled as they were dragged across the floor at an astonishing speed.

"We're gonna fall!" the Doctor yelled.

Rose lifted the axe and swung. The rope was cut and the three men were brought to a stop. She raised her eyebrows in incredulity as they burst into laughter. The Doctor was the first one to catch the look of her irate face.

"Ah, Rose thanks," he said sheepishly as he stood up and dusted off his coat.

Rose glared at them. "Whose bloody idea was it to be dragged by...that thing?" she demanded, looking at the Doctor and John. "Well?"

"We didn't know it would be this strong, Petal," John said. "Honest."

Rose rolled her eyes at them and then caught sight of the third man who seemed to be looking at her in interest. "Who's your friend?" she asked them.

"You mean you don't know?" the Doctor asked in surprise.

"Should I?" Rose asked him.

"I'm the Doctor," he introduced himself, extending his hand to her.

Rose's eyes widened. "But..." she stammered, looking at the Doctor and John for help. This man was not the Doctor. Not at all. Was he? "Rose," she said, shaking his hand. If he really was the Doctor, shouldn't he recognise her?

He nodded and shook her hand. "I knew someone called Rose once," he told her.

"You did?" she asked him. Behind his back, the Doctor and John were getting increasingly worried.

"Yes," the next Doctor was nodding, seemingly forgetting that he was still holding her hand.

"You don't remember, do you?" Rose asked him. "Something's wrong with your memory."

He withdrew his hand from hers. "How did you know?" he asked. "Who are you all?" he demanded, looking at them.

"I'm John Noble Smith," John said, looking for signs of recognition. "This is my brother Theta and that's Rose."

The next Doctor looked confused. "You talk as if your names should mean something," he said, looking frustrated.

"John! Doctor! Are you alright?" River's voice drifted in and she ran to them, followed by the next Doctor's companion.

"Rosita!" the next Doctor smiled. "My companion," he introduced her to the others, who were still staring at him in apparent shock.

Rosita glared at him. "Stupid, that was," she said. "We have twenty minutes before the funeral starts and then back to the TARDIS, yeah?"

"Funeral?" the Doctor asked.

"Not my own," he joked. "Not yet anyway. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

"Not as young as you were him," John said, looking at the Doctor.

"What?" the next Doctor asked in confusion.

"He doesn't remember?" River asked.

He became morose. "Great swathes of my life have been stolen away," he said. "When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing."

"But what about the TARDIS? Or your journal?" John asked him.

"Journal?" he asked in confusion.

"Uh," the Doctor interrupted. "We shouldn't say too much. Memory loss, wrong word and all that. How far back can you remember?" he asked.

"I can't remember anything since the Cybermen," he said. "They fell to Earth in a flash of light and something was taken. Something was lost..." he trailed off. "Anyway," his voice brightened. "The funeral's about to start. I must be on my way."

"Can we come with you?" the Doctor asked at once.

"Not all of you," he said. "Not exactly inconspicuous if we want to infiltrate."

"Oh, the Doctor and I will go with you," John said. "Rose and River can go to your TARDIS."

He sent a look to the two women who nodded. The next Doctor nodded reluctantly. "Rosita will show you," he said. "Now, we really must be on our way."

* * *

><p>"What do you think happened to him?" River asked Rose as they followed Rosita to the next Doctor's TARDIS.<p>

"I don't know," Rose said. She hesitated and then looked at River seriously. "I don't think he's the Doctor, River."

River raised her eyebrows. "Because he doesn't remember?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "It's like he...doesn't feel right." At River's confused look, she elaborated. "I have always been identify the Doctor. Regardless of what he has looked like. If he is some future regeneration of the Doctor, then I would know. Believe me."

"Okay," River nodded. "If you're right, then why does he think he's the Doctor?"

"Here we are," Rosita said, showing them to a small yard. "The Doctor's TARDIS."

Rose and River looked at the structure there and then at each other. Oh, this was definitely not the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"It is the strangest thing," the next Doctor was saying to the Doctor and John. "I talk of creatures from another world and you two don't blink."<p>

"Yes, strange that," John said dryly. His eyes fell on the fob watch on his waistcoat. He nudged the Doctor and nodded at it.

"They say," the Doctor said, walking up to him. "That a fob watch can hold a Time Lord's consciousness." He opened the fob watch and the springs and bits and bobs fell out of it.

"There goes that one," John muttered under his breath as the "next Doctor" looked at the Doctor strangely. He was seriously beginning to doubt that the man was the Doctor.

"What's here?" the Doctor asked and opened a door only to find a Cyberman there.

"The Doctor must be DELETED!"

"Run!" the Doctor yelled as John pulled the "next Doctor" with him up the stairs. The Doctor pulled a cutlass from the wall and brandished it towards the Cyberman.

"DELETE!"

"Listen if you're stuck in 1851, then I'm the only one who can help," the Doctor said.

"DELETE!"

"I'm the Doctor, not him. Check your memory banks," he said.

"DELETE!"

There was a bright flash and the Cyberman was engulfed in electricity. The Doctor, John and the "next Doctor" watched in astonishment as River lowered the metallic tube.

"Infostamps," she said, in response to their look of shock. "With a Cyclo-Steinham core. I ripped open the core and broke the safety."

"Brilliant," John grinned at her.

Rose followed in behind her. "I think we know what happened here."

* * *

><p>"So it was all a lie?" Jackson asked as he finally realised that he wasn't the Doctor.<p>

"No, no," Rose said sympathetically. "The sonic screwdriver, defending London town, building the TARDIS, that was all you."

"Who are you all?" Jackson asked them.

The Doctor smiled and activated the infostamp. "This was made by the Daleks in the void. A collection pertaining to one man," he said.

Rose smiled as she watched the different faces of the Doctor on the wall. When they got to the tenth face, Jackson turned to the Doctor and John.

"Just him," John pointed at the Doctor cheekily. "I'm his brother."

Jackson nodded slowly, still in shock. "But why did I think I was the Doctor?" he asked.

River patted the man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lake but that is an awful lot of luggage for one man," she said. "What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state, where the mind just runs away because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else, because Jackson Lake had lost so much."

"My wife," he gasped. "My Caroline. They killed my wife."

Rose rubbed his arm in comfort but a beeping noise interrupted them. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's an activation beacon. The Cybermen are putting their plans in place," the Doctor said, getting up.

"The children!" Rosita gasped as she looked outside and saw hordes of them being led away.

"We have to follow them," Rose said, getting up.

"I will go with you," John said as he followed her.

The Doctor turned to River. "Come on, we have to get that TARDIS in the air. I have a bad feeling I know what this is," he said.

"Which is?" River asked.

"A Dreadnought Ship," he grimaced.

River's eyes widened. "I have heard of those," she said. "They are the front of an invading Cyberforce."

"Yes," he nodded. "Jackson, do you remember the place you were going to live when you came into town?"

"I'll do you better," Jackson said. "The cellar was where we were attacked. 15, Latimer street. Rosita will show you."

"And where are you going?" River asked him.

"I'll be sure to catch up with the Doctor's brother and Rose. They might require help," he said, running off.

* * *

><p>"They're using the children to build a workforce," John whispered to Rose as they watched the children being used to power the Cybermen's machines.<p>

"What I don't understand is who is helping them," Rose said, sounding frustrated.

"That would be me," a smug voice came from behind them.

"And who are you?" Rose asked the woman.

"Mercy Hartigan," she smirked. "And these are my knights in shining armour," she said, indicating the tow Cybermen at her side.

"Hardly think so," John snorted. "They'll convert you as soon as they get your hands on you."

"I don't think so," Ms. Hartigan snapped. "Now, you will die."

"I wouldn't count on it," Jackson said as he disengaged the safety on the infostamps like River had done before. The two Cybermen collapsed.

Ms. Hartigan glared at him. "You're too late anyway," she snarled. "The Cyberking's court is ready."

* * *

><p>"It's a Dimension Vault," River said as they examined the cellar.<p>

"Yes," the Doctor agreed grimly. "I was right. They are probably using the children to power up the Dreadnought ship."

"Rose and John are there," River said. "They'll get the children out. But how will we stop the ship?"

"The TARDIS," the Doctor said as he picked up a long thin piece from the Dimension Vault. "Come on! Avanti!"

* * *

><p>"My son," Jackson gasped. "That is who I lost."<p>

"Where is he?" John asked as Rose evacuated the rest of the children from the collapsing structure.

"Up there! Frederick!" Jackson yelled.

"Hold on," John said as he wrapped an end of rope around his hand and used the sonic screwdriver to sever the rope, sending himself up to the beam where Fred was trapped. He grinned at the frightened boy and then picked him up, swinging them both to safety.

"Merry Christmas!" he said to Jackson as he handed Fred to him.

* * *

><p>"Oh no," River groaned as they saw the giant Cyberman rise from the Thames.<p>

"River, quick," the Doctor said, jumping into the air balloon's basket. "Help me get in the air."

"I hope you have a plan," River said as she loosened the rope that was holding it tethered.

"Oh I do," he winked at her as he began to rise higher.

* * *

><p>"Miss Hartigan? I'm offering you a choice. You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. Strong enough to control the Cybermen themselves," the Doctor pleaded with her. "But not here."<p>

"Why would I leave this place?" Ms. Hartigan hissed.

"Because if you don't, I'll have to stop you," he said.

"Destroy him!" Ms. Hartigan cried.

"Then I'm sorry," the Doctor said, firing the array of infostamps at her. "I'm so sorry."

At first it seemed like nothing had happened. But then Ms. Hartigan screamed in outrage. "What did you do?" she yelled.

"I broke the Cyber-connection, leaving your mind open. Open, I think, for the first time in far too many years. So you can see. Just look at yourself. Look at what you've done."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Doctor," Jackson was saying goodbye to them at the TARDIS. "John, River, Rose. It was an honour to know you all."<p>

"Thank you, Jackson," the Doctor smiled.

"Are you sure you won't join us for Christmas dinner?" he asked them.

"Nah," John said, his eyes twinkling. "You go on and enjoy."

Jackson nodded and then smiled at all of them before walking off with Fred and Rosita. The Doctor sighed and turned to the others. "So, what shall we do for Christmas, eh?"

"I suggest the three of you find yourselves a nice planet with a good restaurant," Rose said.

"You're not coming with us?" River asked.

"Well I got to go and see what the hell you have been up to in the future, don't I?" she asked, smiling teasingly at them. "Go on, I'll see you later."

River nodded and then gave her a hug. John grinned and then hugged her as well. Rose smiled at the Doctor and kissed him before the three of them went into the TARDIS. Rose watched with a small smile as the TARDIS vanished with a wheezing noise. Looked like the Doctor left the brakes on again.

Rose shook her head and then prepared to vanish. But then the wheezing noise started up again as a newer looking TARDIS materialised in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that is it. Thank you for reading.**

**So, hope you liked it. We ended on a cliffhanger. Well, sort of. You'll see what this is about.**

**Any ideas as to what is going to happen in Rose's original timeline? There was a clue two chapters ago. **

**Anyway, that chapter will be up on Sunday.**

**See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	63. Demons Run

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thank you for all your wonderful feedback. It is appreciated, as always. **

**Now, we ended on a sort-of cliffhanger last time but some of you guessed right. It's time for Demons Run. **

**Remember, this is happening in Rose's original timeline with the 11th Doctor. Major spoilers for Series 6 if you haven't seen it.**

**And with regards to the mention in Series 7 premiere, I did not plan the timing of the chapter. I swear.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Pop" and "River's Waltz" from the Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Demons Run<strong>

_Demons run when a good man goes to war_

_Night will fall and drown the sun _

_When a good man goes to war_

_Friendship dies and true love lies _

_Night will fall and dark will rise_

_When a good man goes to war_

_Demons run but count the cost_

_The battle's won, but the child is lost._

The Doctor frowned slightly as he asked Amy to breathe. She yelled in pain and Rory held her close. "Stand away from her, Rory," he said quietly.

"Why? No. And why?" Rory asked.

"Given what we've learned, I'll be as humane as I can, but I need to do this and you need to stand away!" the Doctor's voice rose at the last words.

Amy was shaking violently. "No. No. Doctor, I am frightened. I'm properly, properly scared," she said as Rory edged away from her.

"Don't be," the Doctor said as comfortingly as he could. "Hold on. We're coming for you. I swear it. Whatever happens, however hard, however far, we will find you."

With that, he brought his sonic screwdriver down with a swish. Rory stared in horror as Amy melted away like the gangers.

_Friendship dies when a good man goes to war._

In the 52nd century, Amy awoke and yelled in pain.

"Ssh," Madame Kovarian said. "Well, dear, you're ready to pop, aren't you? Little one's on its way. Here it comes. Push!"

* * *

><p><em>The Doctor sighed and turned to the others. "So, what shall we do for Christmas, eh?"<em>

_"I suggest the three of you find yourselves a nice planet with a good restaurant," Rose said._

_"You're not coming with us?" River asked._

_"Well I got to go and see what the hell you have been up to in the future, don't I?" she asked, smiling teasingly at them. "Go on, I'll see you later."_

_River nodded and then gave her a hug. John grinned and then hugged her as well. Rose smiled at the Doctor and kissed him before the three of them went into the TARDIS. Rose watched with a small smile as the TARDIS vanished with a wheezing noise. Looked like the Doctor left the brakes on again._

_Rose shook her head and then prepared to vanish. But then the wheezing noise started up again as a newer looking TARDIS materialised in front of her._

Her husband stepped out with barely contained fury in his eyes. He didn't say a word; just held out his hand to Rose.

Rose took a deep breath and took his hand.

_True love lies when a good man goes to war._

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness looked up as the TARDIS materialised in the Torchwood Hub. He glanced at Jenny who was the only one there since it was nearly 3 in the morning. The Doctor stepped out and he had never scared the Captain more than when he looked at him now.<p>

Jenny jumped to her feet and without a word, walked into the TARDIS. Jack nodded and grabbed his coat. The Doctor didn't even have to ask. They were going to help with whatever had happened.

_Night will fall and drown the sun when a good man goes to war._

* * *

><p>The whole of the TARDIS was silent as the Doctor punched in destination after destination. It stopped at the Luna University. "I'll go," Rory said.<p>

Feeling slightly silly in his Roman Centurion outfit, he walked up to John and River's house. They had started living there sometime before they had gotten married and afterwards it became their marital home where their TARDIS coral grew up in the backyard.

Rory knocked on the door and River opened it and paused mid-laugh. "Hello, Professor Song," he said.

"Rory," she said. "Um, hello," she said.

"What's the matter?" he asked her as her eyes filled with tears.

"Uh, it's my birthday," she said.

"I've come from the Doctor. He needs you, and John," Rory said.

John walked in behind her and heard that. "What's happened?" John asked immediately.

"They've taken Amy and our baby," Rory said.

River tried not to cry at the pain in his voice but John nodded grimly. "We're coming," he said.

"I can't," River said.

"What?" the two men stared at her.

"I know what this is," River said. "It's Demons Run, isn't it?" she asked Rory.

"Yes," he said. "How did you know?"

River shook her head. "I can't come with you," she said. "John, you should go."

"River, what has happened? Why won't you help?" John asked her.

"John, my love, because this is it," she said, tears flowing freely down her face now. "This is when you will find out who I am."

* * *

><p>"Where's River?" the Doctor asked once John and Rory had entered the TARDIS.<p>

"She's not coming," John said flatly.

"What?" Jack and Jenny chorused.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked slowly.

"Theta, she can't," John said. "Just trust me."

The Doctor looked intensely at his brother who kept his face neutral. Feeling a surge of anger, he set the TARDIS in motion. He would deal with River later.

* * *

><p><em>Night will fall and dark will rise<em>

_When a good man goes to war_

Rose drew out a weapon. It was a sonic blaster and she knew she had no choice but to use it today. The headless monks started attacking them and they were gravely outnumbered. She knew that right now, upstairs, her younger self was getting Melody to safety.

Her eyes fell to Amy who was clutching the flesh baby tightly to her chest. Rose hated it; hated the guilt and pain that was twisting in her gut. She narrowly avoided the laser by a monk and shot him quickly. She felt it before it happened.

The flesh baby in Amy's hand melted. "RORY!" Amy cried out in so much pain.

The monks vanished and they were left standing in a battle field and the only thing they were protecting was gone.

* * *

><p>Madame Vastra and her lover Jenny, tended to Lorna while she died. John, Jack and Jenny were laying down Commander Strax's body. Amy and Rory were huddled together, tears flowing continuously down their eyes.<p>

Rose stood away from all of it. When the Doctor came downstairs, he couldn't bear to meet anyone's eyes. Rose squared her shoulders and stepped up. "Vastra and Jenny, thank you but we will take it from here," she said.

The two women nodded sadly and walked away. Rose took a deep breath. "You can come now," she said.

Everyone looked up confused, even Amy and Rory, as Professor River Song walked in, her face covered with tears.

"Where the hell were you?" the Doctor demanded. He was feeling so many things right now and he needed an outlet to scream and yell and blame.

River ignored him. "Amy, I know it doesn't look like it now but everything will be alright," she said.

John stood up and walked to River's side. "What is going on, River?"

River took a deep breath and looked at Rose, who nodded. "Melody's safe," Rose said and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Amy asked as she scrambled to her feet and went to Rose. "How?"

"I took Melody before Madame Kovarian could escape," she said.

"But you were here the whole time," Rory said sharply.

"My younger self," Rose clarified. "I had to keep her safe."

"Where is she?" Amy asked. "I want to see her."

"The prayer leaf that Lorna gave you," River began. "Where is it?"

Amy glared at her. "I don't care. I want my baby."

Rory laid a calming hand on her shoulder. Shaking slightly, Amy handed the prayer leaf to River. River smiled as she looked at it. "You should read this," she told Amy.

"Why?" she demanded.

"It has your daughter's name on it," Rose said.

"I know my daughter's name," Amy said.

"But there is no word for 'Pond' in the language of the forest. Because the only water in the forest is a River," River said.

Amy and Rory looked down at the prayer leaf as the TARDIS translation matrix translated for them. The illegible words turned to reveal a name: 'River Song'. They looked up at River in shock.

"It's me," River said. "I'm Melody," she said, tears running down her face. "I'm your daughter."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Amy said as she sat down shakily.<p>

The Doctor inhaled deeply. "Melody was conceived in the vortex. That gave her some Time Lord abilities. Her DNA was altered because of it," he said as the pieces began to come together.

Rose continued his thought. "The third strand for her DNA came from the TARDIS. The same TARDIS that created me," she said.

"That's how you are sisters," John realised. "I thought it was just because..."

"Yes," River said. "Rose and I are actually sisters."

Amy and Rory looked at Rose who smiled at them. "Relax, only River is your daughter."

"So, why did Madame Kovarian want our baby?" Rory asked.

"Many reasons," Rose said. "The future never went that far. It was nipped in the bud. But we know that she was working for the Silence," she explained.

Amy and Rory shuddered slightly as they remembered the Silence. "But how did you meet River?" Amy asked Rose.

Rose smiled. "I took her from here. Madame Kovarian might be dead but the Silence were still everywhere."

"Kovarian's dead?" Jack asked sharply.

Rose looked shaken. "Yes, I had no choice," she all but whispered.

The Doctor looked pained but drew her in a comforting hug. "I know it must have been your last option."

Rose nodded as she pulled away. "I took Melody to Florida. To the orphanage and I made sure that she would be hidden, happy and safe."

"And were you?" Amy asked River.

River, who was being held tightly by John, nodded. "I was. I lived there for six years."

"But then it was 1969," Rose continued. "The Silence were on your trail and you would have led them straight to her."

"So you moved her from there. I found her room," Amy said.

River and Rose nodded. "The very same day, in fact," Rose said. "I watched you go inside the orphanage with Canton."

"Where did you take her?" John asked.

"New York," River answered "But my body was tired. So, I regenerated."

"Into a toddler," Rose smiled. "She asked me to take her home."

"Home? To the TARDIS?" Rory asked.

"No," Rose smiled.

"To Leadworth," River said with a soft smile.

Everyone stared in shock at Rose and River. "L-Leadworth?" Rory asked.

"Yes," River said. "I was placed in the care of a very good family."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"The Coopers," Rose said.

"But the Coopers didn't have kids, only..." Rory said and then trailed off with his eyes wide. "Mels," he whispered.

"Short for?" the Doctor asked.

"Melody," Amy said. "She was our best mate. I named my daughter after her."

"Sorry, Amy," Rose said. "You named your daughter, after your daughter."

There was a short silence as Amy and Rory tried to grasp the fact that their best mate was in fact their daughter. "It all worked out in the end, didn't it?" River asked them. "You got to raise me after all."

"What happened next?" Jenny asked, her curiosity burning.

"Rose found me again. It was time to grow up," River said.

"Her dreams were getting clearer, her powers had begun to manifest and future was trickling in," Rose explained.

"Mels left town," Amy remembered. "Where did you go?" she asked River.

"Everywhere," River answered. "Rose gave me a vortex manipulator and she set me a task."

"Which was?" Jack asked.

"Find Jenny and then find the Doctor," River said.

"And you found me when I was looking for mum and dad," Jenny said. "And then the 27 planets in the sky."

"John was created," River said with a soft smile at her husband. "And the timelines righted themselves."

John smiled tenderly as he kissed her forehead. "Yes they did, dear," he said.

"And that is the circle of my timelines. Time surrounding me has healed," River said.

There was a long silence which was broken when Amy stood up shakily and walked up to Rose. Rose braced herself for anger and blame but Amy threw her arms around her. "Thank you, Rose," she said through fresh tears. "Thank you for looking after my baby."

Amy pulled away and Rose smiled at her through her own tears. Amy then turned around. "So," she began, looking at John. "You're my son-in-law?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose watched as Amy, Rory, River and John talked amongst themselves. Jack and Jenny had returned to Torchwood. "Bad Wolf," the Doctor said.<p>

Rose looked at him. "Are you angry at me?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked her, confused.

"Well, let's see," she said. "I kept a big secret from you, I killed Madame Kovarian, oh, and I just came from the Crucible where I committed genocide." She tried to keep her tone light but couldn't mask the genuine fear underneath it.

"Rose," he chuckled sadly. "You impossible woman. I love you so much. Don't you see? Everything you just said you did, you did it to protect everyone. Me, John, River, Jenny, the Ponds, the whole bloody universe. Everyone. Unlike me," he muttered.

Rose cupped his face and lifted it up. "Don't you dare," she said fiercely.

"Look what I did, Rose," he said. "I became a warrior," he said, shaking. "This all happened because of me. What you have been doing is cleaning up all of my messes."

Rose smiled. "My silly Doctor, you might very well believe that the whole universe revolves around you," she said. "But let me tell you a secret: it doesn't. There is nothing you or anyone could have done to stop this," she said.

"But you did. If you hadn't been there," he shivered at his own words. What would they have done to River? Would she even have been River?

"But I was and that's all that matters," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Rose smiled and hugged him to her chest. "My Doctor, my precious Doctor, things always fall into place. Pain and loss define us just as much as happiness, remember?" she asked. "Look at them."

The Doctor turned around to see Amy and Rory chatting to River and John. "That is a family. You made that happen," she said.

"No," he said. "You did," he said and kissed her tenderly.

They watched the four people interact for a while. "I think I'll be alright, Rose," the Doctor said suddenly.

"Oh?" Rose asked, wondering what finally convinced him.

The Doctor stood up to his full height and beamed. "I've got you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading the chapter.**

**Yes, I know it was unbearably cheesy in some parts. Deal with it. **

**In case you missed it, this happened with the 11th Doctor in Rose's future. The Tenth Doctor is off travelling with younger John and River while a younger Jenny and Jack are at Torchwood. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Feel free to ask me to clarify anything.**

**Up next, it's 'Planet of the Dead'. After that, I need your opinion. I have written a John/River chapter which is their wedding. Do you want to see it or just keep moving on? Please let me know. Majority wins as always.**

**Did you guys see the Series 7 premiere? Hellish ride that was. Heartbreaking and face-palming in equal doses.**

**The next chapter with 'Planet of the Dead' will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	64. San Helios

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Holy Gallifrey, you guys! We are nearly at 800 reviews. Wow...just wow. I am honestly astonished at the response.**

**Anyhow, this is the next special 'Planet of the Dead'. If you're a Christina fan, you might want to look away for a bit. It's not intense bashing or anything but I really couldn't resist. Don't hate me for it!**

**Plus, this chapter is longer than usual and has some regular faces popping up. You'll see.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Thanks to Rose-Tyler-District-12 for this amazing suggestion.**

**Songs for the chapter: "A Special Sort of a Bus" and "Stirring in the Sands" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Specials Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>San Helios<strong>

In the seven months, that followed their Victorian Christmas, the Doctor, John and River travelled together all over the universe. They saved civilisations, visited obscure planets and asteroids and even had time for a few vacations.

They stopped off often at Cardiff to catch up with Jenny who was enjoying working at Torchwood. She even joined them on a trip or two. The Doctor found himself enjoying truly after a very long time. He didn't know if it was because they were his family or because he knew that like Rose, this came with sort of a permanency. Even if John and River decided to travel in their own TARDIS in the future, he knew they would still be family. He wouldn't have to leave them behind.

Of course, they all missed Rose whom they had seen only three times since the Victorian Christmas. She had turned up on Roma, a peaceful planet renowned for its beautiful flora, and the four of them had spent three days in a blissful paradise. Well, it was blissful once they had managed to help out the local tribe chief in finding a rare flower which cured his pet pterodactyl.

After that, they had all met up on Janus for a night out in the same bar, Rose and Mels had caught up all those years ago. Of course, Rose and River stayed tight-lipped on it. They had been there just about a hundred years ago, so there was a very low chance of anyone recognising them.

The last time they had seen Rose was on Earth in 1814. They had all gone ice-skating on the Thames for River's birthday and John got Stevie Wonder to sing for her under the London Bridge. The four of them had been joined by Jenny and Jack and they had all enjoyed themselves immensely.

But that had been nearly two months ago now and the Doctor had started to miss her again. John and River noticed that he had started getting antsy after he didn't spot her anytime they landed in a new place. They had almost started to feel guilty because they had each other but the Doctor was on his own.

Finally, John asked the Doctor to drop him and River off on Earth for a solo trip. "You want the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked. The question came to him easily.

"No," John said. "We're going on a bus," he said in excitement.

"We won't take long," River said. "Just a day or so," she said.

"Okay," the Doctor said with a grin. He landed the TARDIS in London. John and River hugged him goodbye and made him promise not to leave. He nodded and went back inside.

He sat on the TARDIS jumpseat and sighed. He realised that he had been alone after a very long time. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He felt a warm hand massage his neck and he moaned softly at the familiar touch.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming," he said, without opening his eyes.

He heard her giggle and then felt her lips on his. He smiled and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. "I missed you," he said, opening his eyes.

"I missed you too," she said, settling down on his lap. "Do you know how hard it is getting to pin you all to one location?" she asked, loosening his tie and pulling it off.

He grinned. "Yeah well, places to see, people to save, you know how it is," he said, combing his hand through her hair.

"Hmm, yes I do," she said, sliding off his lap.

"Come back here," he whined, pouting slightly.

Rose giggled. "Come on, inside," she said, nodding at their bedroom. "After all, we have the TARDIS to ourselves."

The Doctor grinned as he jumped up and walked over to her. He scooped her up and carried her giggling form inside.

* * *

><p>"This is brilliant!" River said as she and John boarded their last bus of the day. They'd had a normal day around London in 2009. Well, as close to normal as they could get. John had taken it upon himself to point out all the different inaccuracies, in all the paintings, in all of the museums they had visited.<p>

Finally, they had been thrown out of the Natural History Museum after John had loudly declared that their T-rex was inaccurate and rubbish and then proceeded to 'fix' it. Overall, it had still been a great day. Their last bus would take them back to where the TARDIS was waiting.

The bus stopped at the next stop and a woman got on. John and River were too absorbed in each other to pay attention but even they noticed when the woman tried to pay the driver with her earrings.

"Think that's fishy?" John asked her in a low voice.

"Definitely," River murmured. She glanced out of the window and saw a bunch of police cars. She nudged John and pointed them out.

John raised his eyebrows and looked at the woman. "She's nicked something," he told River.

"How'd you know?" River asked.

John grinned cheekily. "'Cause I'm brilliant," he said.

River rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a big grin from gracing her face. She opened her mouth, ready with her witty reply but suddenly, they felt the bus jerk violently. John threw a protective arm around River as the other occupants in a bus screamed.

The violent shaking stopped and they looked around. "What the hell?" one of the boys muttered.

John stood up and looked at the desert. "We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto," John said.

* * *

><p>Almost immediately, everyone on the bus began to panic. "Quiet!" River yelled.<p>

Everyone quietened down. John grinned. "Hello, I'm John and this is River," he said. "Now, who are you all?"

"Who put you in charge?" the unnamed mysterious woman asked.

"Oh I'm naturally in charge," John said cheerily. "And you are...?"

"Lady Christina de Souza," she said haughtily.

"Good, Christina, now shut up," River said, her eyes flashing, daring her to disobey.

The older married couple spoke up. "I'm Lou and this is my wife Carmen."

The two younger men introduced themselves as Nathan and Barclay. The last woman was Angela. "Good," John said. "Now, we need to go and see exactly where we are."

"Do you think we should call for help?" River asked him as they walked out.

John looked at the three suns and grimaced. "Yep, we're going to need help. Anyone got a phone?"

"But there's no signal," Nathan said.

"I can deal with that," John said, taking it and fiddling with it using his sonic screwdriver. He got full signal and dialled the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS phone rang shrilly. The Doctor groaned loudly. Rose giggled at him. "Go, answer it," she said.<p>

The Doctor looked reluctant but pulled himself off the bed. He glanced at a half naked Rose in his bed and muttered angrily as he walked to the console room. "Someone better be dying," he mumbled, buttoning up his shirt as he went. "What?" he asked harshly, picking up the phone.

"Whoa!" John asked. "Did I interrupt an afternoon romp with Rose or something?" he joked.

"Yes, actually," the Doctor said. "I see her after two months and now I'm answering a call instead of being naked and in bed with her."

John laughed. "Sorry, Theta, but we sort of need help."

"What's wrong?" the Doctor's tone shifted to concern.

"We appear to have left Earth through a tear in space," John said.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Rose appeared in the console room, with a robe tied around her and looked startled at his worried face.

"Yeah, we're fine. There are six other passengers and the driver with us," he said. "Listen, you need to warn someone to seal off the tunnel in Brixton."

"I'm on it," Rose said, dialling Jenny at Torchwood Three.

"How did you get through a tear unscathed?" the Doctor asked John.

"The bus acted like a Faraday Cage," River said. "It's blown to hell but we're all fine."

"Okay, that's good. Any idea where you are?" the Doctor asked.

"No," John answered. "Three suns and a desert," he said. "The sand tastes weird," he said, tasting a bit of it.

"Weird how?" the Doctor asked.

"Like 'dead matter and faeces mixed with it' weird," John said and both Rose and River groaned.

"Alright, keep this phone on you. We'll try and help on this end. As soon as you identify the planet, we'll come and pick you up," the Doctor said.

"Okay," John said and hung up.

The Doctor glared at the phone. "Don't thank me or anything," he muttered as he looked at Rose talking to Jenny and wished he could take her back to where they had left off. He sighed. Might as well take care of this thing first.

* * *

><p>"No, listen," Rose was saying. "Get in touch with UNIT and get them to seal off the tunnel," she said.<p>

"We'll get Martha to do it," Jenny said on the other end.

"Martha's in England?" Rose asked.

Jenny giggled. "Yes, she was here last week. She's still working with UNIT but Jack's been saying she's thinking of going freelance."

"Hmm," Rose smiled. "Good for her. She'll be brilliant at it."

Jenny laughed. "Yeah," she agreed. "We're en route to Brixton. With Jack's driving, we'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, just contain the threat and we'll work from the TARDIS," Rose said and hung up.

She looked at the Doctor staring longingly at her and kissed him. "Come on, let's get dressed and to work," she said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, good news, folks," John said. "My brother can come and get us."<p>

"Great," Barclay said. "When? And how?"

"We need to find what this place is so we can tell him and he's sort of an expert," John explained.

"An expert?" Christina asked sceptically.

"Yes," River said firmly. "You all realise that we're not on Earth anymore. Trust me, the Doctor will come and get us. But John and I need to find out what planet this is."

"How can we help?" Nathan asked at once.

River smiled at him. "You and Barclay keep guard. We don't know what could be around. The rest of you, wait inside," she said.

The driver and Christina were the only ones who looked unwilling but they all complied with River's orders. John grinned at River. "Well, Doctor Song," he said, offering his arm. "Care to join me?"

"With pleasure," River smiled.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS phone rang and the Doctor answered. "John?" he asked.<p>

"No, it's Jack," Jack answered. "We're in Brixton and we managed to get the tunnel sealed off. Any idea what kind of threat might come through?"

"No," the Doctor answered. "John and River are still trying to identify the planet."

"Well some sand came through the tear. Think you can get any answers from examining it?" Jack asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "I'll bring the TARDIS there."

"Okay," Jack hung up.

"He hung up on me," the Doctor pouted. Rose laughed at his expression and helped him fly the TARDIS. They landed right at the mouth of the tunnel. The UNIT personnel stared as they saw the infamous Doctor and his machine appear in their midst.

"Quit staring and back to work," the Brigadier ordered gruffly.

Jack opened the door and went inside followed by Jenny. The Brigadier shrugged to himself and then followed them. "Ah, you've changed the inside," he said.

"Yes," the Doctor grinned. "Good to see you again, Alistair."

"Hello, Sir Alistair," Rose greeted with a wave.

"Doctor. Dame Rose," he nodded with a smile.

"Any idea as to what the sand is, Dad?" Jenny asked.

"John was right. This is mixed with dead matter and faeces," he said, licking some of it.

"You're not coming near me until you've washed your mouth," Rose said firmly and Jack and Jenny snorted.

"Can you tell what planet it's from, Doctor?" the Brigadier asked.

"No, it's literally made of matter. Like something destroyed an entire planet," he said, gravely.

* * *

><p>"Oh crap," John said as he and River stared at the Tritovore pointing a gun at them. "Wait," John said, glad that the TARDIS translation circuit was still working. He hadn't mastered all the languages like his brother yet.<p>

"You will be destroyed," the Tritovore said.

"No, wait, please. We're trapped here," River said.

"You're trapped?" the Tritovore asked.

"Yes," John answered. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"You mean you don't know?" the Tritovore asked.

"No," River said. "You have to understand. We came from a Level 5 planet."

"Level 5? That's primitive," the Tritovore scoffed. "Which means you couldn't have crashed us."

"Us?" John asked. "You've crashed here too?"

The Tritovore nodded. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>The TARDIS phone rang and Rose answered it. "John?"<p>

"Hey, Petal," John greeted. "Nice to hear your voice."

Rose smiled as she put the phone on speaker. "You're on speaker, Blue. Go ahead."

"Okay so we ran into a Tritovore couple. They crashed here too with their children," John said.

"Are they okay?" Jenny asked in concern.

"Yes," River answered. "But their ship is ruined. It can't be repaired."

"Do they have any information about the planet that you're on?" Jack asked.

"It's the planet of San Helios," John said.

"San Helios?" the Doctor asked. "That's in the Scorpion Nebula."

"Scorpion Nebula is on the other side of the universe," Rose said.

"John, hold on. We're coming to get you," the Doctor said.

"Good, we're taking the Tritovore family back with us to the bus. I'll boost the signal on this phone so you can hone in on me," John said.

"Okay, see you," the Doctor hung up.

"He hung up on me," John pouted at River. River rolled her eyes at him and requested the Tritovore family to come with them.

* * *

><p>The passengers of the bus watched in astonishment as a blue Police Box materialised in the desert. The door opened and a man identical to John stepped out.<p>

"Hello," he waved. "I'm John's brother and your ride out of here."

Rose stepped out and smiled at them. "Come on," she said.

The passengers, driver and the Tritovore family walked inside cautiously and they all gasped at the huge interior. "Welcome to the TARDIS," Jenny grinned.

"That is Jenny, my niece," John said as he and River walked in with the Doctor and Rose.

Everyone was still in shock. Rose, River, the Doctor, John and Jenny went to the console and carefully piloted the TARDIS to land on the Tritovores' planet. The family stepped out.

"Thank you," they said.

"Don't mention it," John and the Doctor said in unison with identical grins.

Next stop, they landed in Brixton. The driver and the passengers rushed out, glad to be home. Christina looked between the Doctor and John in interest but two well placed possessive glares from Rose and River discouraged her completely.

UNIT and Torchwood worked together to get everyone briefed in and take them home. The Brigadier thanked everyone and headed to the UNIT HQ, grumbling about briefing Geneva. Jack and Jenny bid them farewell and went back to Cardiff. The Doctor, Rose, River and John were about to head back to the TARDIS when the couple from before, Lou and Carmen walked up to them.

Carmen looked at the Doctor. "Doctor, you take care now," she said.

John grinned at his brother. "Carmen here is quite the psychic," he said.

Carmen still looked grim. "Your song is ending, sir," she said, her voice trembling.

All four of them froze. "What...what do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"It is returning...it is returning through the dark. And then Doctor...Oh, but then...he will knock four times," she said and shuddered at her own words. She looked pityingly at the Doctor and then walked away with Lou.

"What did she mean?" River asked, her voice trembling.

But no one had an answer for her.

* * *

><p>They returned to the TARDIS in a subdued mood. "So, where to?" the Doctor asked, trying to insert cheer into his tone.<p>

"Actually," River began. "Could you drop us somewhere?"

"Where?" the Doctor asked in surprise.

"The Luna University," John answered as he and River exchanged a look.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"I am thinking of starting my second doctorate soon," River said. "And John and I discussed setting up house there so he could get a job teaching at the university," she said.

"The slow path?" the Doctor directed the question to his brother.

"Oh don't be silly," Rose said and tossed John something.

He caught it and looked at it in wonder. "Really?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"Of course. She cares for you too, you know," she smiled.

John looked at the young coral and smiled at Rose. "Thank you, Petal. We'll plant the TARDIS in our backyard. Using a few calculations I have in mind, it would probably take about three years for it to mature," he said.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, and call the TARDIS anytime you two start missing the stars," he said.

"Definitely," John promised his brother.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed at the Luna University in front of a nice house with a TARDIS blue front door. "When did you do this?" River asked the Doctor.<p>

"Oh, just a quick trip to a few months ago while you and John were packing some stuff from your room. Our gift to you two," he smiled.

River grinned and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're family, River," he said, patting her back. "Just look after him."

River pulled back and nodded. "And you look after Rose. Remember, none of this would have happened without her."

The Doctor beamed. "I know."

Her eyes turned serious as she remembered Carmen's warning. "Be careful, yeah," she said.

The Doctor nodded and kissed her forehead. "I will. I have got too much to lose not to," he said sincerely.

* * *

><p>In another part of the TARDIS, Rose was talking to John. "I want you to do me a favour," she said.<p>

"Name it," he said.

"Look after River. She's had a rough start," she said.

John looked curious but didn't press for information. "I will," he promised.

"Thank you," Rose said and hugged him.

"I love her so much, Rose," he said. "And I've known her for just a few months."

Rose smiled at him. "Sometimes that's all it takes," she said. "Starting a new life will be hard. But believe me, it's going to be brilliant and I don't need to know the future to be sure of that."

John grinned and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Petal."

"You're very welcome, Blue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's it. Thank you for reading.**

**So, we had some old faces appearing and we said goodbye to John and River. Although the next chapter is their wedding. Most of you wanted me to go ahead with that chapter. So it's not really goodbye but they're not living with the Doctor anymore.**

**After the wedding chapter, I have written a Jenny-centric chapter. It's not exactly an original chapter, just...well, you'll see. And after that, it's the "End of Time" in two parts and we say goodbye to Ten. *Sobs***

**I'm not writing "Waters of Mars" because it would go something like this...**

**Doctor: We've landed in a fixed point. Rose: Yeah, we're leaving. Doctor: Sure. Wanna go to Cardiff and scare Jack by writing Bad Wolf on his desk? Rose: You're such a child. Yes, but this time let's also add the Face of Boe graffiti. Doctor: Brilliant!**

**So, yeah. Time Lord Victorious can stay in his damn corner. The next chapter will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	65. The Wedding of River Song

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N We crossed 800 reviews. Thank you so much, you guys. It is unbelievable.**

**I think the majority of you wanted me to write the chapter with Jack being pranked. So, I have decided to write it but it won't be in this fic. I'll be starting "A Golden Rose Outtakes" story which will have a collection of one shots about any moments that you wanted elaborated from this fic. So, time to make your requests. I'll put up the first chapter sometime during this week.**

**Now then, onwards with this one. It's John and River's wedding. The reason why this goes in the main story instead of the outtakes is because I know most of their relationship happens behind the scenes but I wanted at least one firm established event to show their position in the fic. Call it a personal pedantic habit.**

**Oh and this happens in the 10th Doctor's timeline.**

**I don't have a particular link to outfits in this chapter, simply because they are traditional Time Lord robes. Just google them.**

**Songs for the chapter: "The Wedding of River Song" from the Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack and "This is Gallifrey" from Doctor Who Series 3 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding of River Song<strong>

It was nearly a year since John and River had settled into their new home near the Luna University. River was getting her second doctorate in teaching and John was busy teaching astrophysics and quantum mechanics at the university.

The TARDIS coral in their backyard was growing steadily and was on its way to maturing. They saw the Doctor quite often; River more so than John as she took different excursions with her students.

It had become quite a regular occurrence for her to run into the Doctor and her students especially enjoyed those trips seeing as trouble followed the Doctor around. In fact, all of River's classes for the new year were full.

River and John kept in touch with the Doctor even if they couldn't see him all the time. Rose was making frequent trips back to him but it was still rare for them to meet together. A small disadvantage of having a time-travelling family.

It was a rare opportunity when the Doctor and Rose arrived on their doorstep and the four of them went to Eden III, a luxurious pleasure planet in the Horsehead nebula.

The four of them spent some time together and then the couples eventually separated for the evening stroll. Merely an hour later, an excited River had run up to the Doctor and Rose.

"John proposed and I said yes," were River's words.

* * *

><p>"Hand me that," Rose told Jenny and pointed at the golden headdress.<p>

Jenny handed it to Rose. Very carefully, Rose affixed the headdress on River. River was dressed in the bride's robes made of red and gold. Her golden curls framed her face and the matching headdress complimented it all perfectly.

Rose smiled at her and River returned it. "There, you are done," Rose said.

"You look beautiful, Aunt River," Jenny said.

"Thank you, Jenny," River smiled.

"Here, wear this," Rose said and handed her a bracelet with a chain that wrapped around her wrist.

"What is that?" Jenny asked.

"It is one half of the bonding bracelet," Rose explained as she tied it around River's wrist.

"During the ceremony, it will be joined with John's bracelet," River added.

Jenny nodded as she absorbed all the new information. She fidgeted with her white robes lined with blue. Rose had insisted on everyone wearing traditional Time Lord clothing and River had agreed with her. The three women were decked out in Time Lord finery. Rose and Jenny both wore white; Rose with gold and Jenny with blue.

There were traditional jewel pieces on each of the ladies. The ceremony was going to be held in the Gallifrey room of the TARDIS and the Doctor, as the elder, would officiate.

* * *

><p>In another part of the TARDIS, John fidgeted with the stiff collar of his robes. "Hate these blasted things," he muttered.<p>

"Everyone hates these," the Doctor agreed as he scratched his neck.

The two of them looked identical, except John was wearing groom's red and gold while the Doctor wore his Prydonian red and orange. Jack laughed at the two of them in the stiff robes. He was dressed in blue robes but they didn't have the stiff necks like the Doctor and John's robes.

"Stop laughing, Harkness," John glared.

"You both look pretty ridiculous," he said defensively.

"It's what Time Lords wore," the Doctor said haughtily but the effect was ruined as he scratched his neck again.

"Stop scratching," Rose said as she walked in.

The Doctor stared at her and felt a deep emotion in his chest. It had been too long since he had seen someone dressed in the clothes of his planet. And Rose looked wonderful, the white and gold robes, the jewellery and just her.

"You look beautiful," he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Rose smiled as she smoothed down the front of his robes. "So do you," she said. Her eyes moved to John and she smiled. "Oh, you look wonderful, John," she said.

"Thank you, Petal," he said.

Jack cleared his throat pointedly. "Yes, Jack, you look very nice too," Rose said with a fond smile.

"Thank you, gorgeous," Jack winked.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "River's ready."

They nodded and walked towards the Gallifrey room.

* * *

><p>The Gallifrey room was a small piece of Gallifreyan land. There was red grass, the light of the twin suns and the scents one would associate with the mountains of the Great Endeavour. It was a small piece of home.<p>

The Doctor stood underneath a canopy of silver leaves with a gold cloth in his hand. John stood in front of him. Jack and Jenny stood side by side as observers. They waited for a moment before Rose and River walked inside. John gave a gasp as he looked at his River. She was absolutely radiant, dressed in the colours of a bride. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and the smile on her face could have put burning supernovas to shame.

When they reached the front, River stood facing John. The Doctor looked at Rose. She nodded and took a deep breath. "I consent and gladly give," she said.

The Doctor nodded in acknowledgement as he held out the cloth to John and River. "Please wrap one end around your hands," he said. John wrapped it around his left hand and River around her right.

"Touch your other hands with each other and let your minds connect," the Doctor said in a gentle tone.

The bride and groom took a deep breath and touched their hands, palm to palm. They both drew in a shuddering breath as their minds connected. The bracelets on their wrists were intertwined by Rose.

The Doctor began speaking in Gallifreyan. It would be impossible to describe the words he spoke in a simple language. He spoke of love, joining of souls and time. The words washed around everyone and even Jack, who couldn't understand any Gallifreyan, was caught in the hypnotic ceremony.

A small glow began to envelope John and River. Their eyes were closed and they were mentally joined. As the Doctor's speech came to an end, the glow brightened and then died down.

With a shuddering gasp, John and River opened their eyes and looked at each other with tears in their eyes. The Doctor smiled softly as he asked for River's ring. Rose handed the ring to John who gently placed it on River's finger.

Rose smiled and handed John's ring to River who slipped it on his finger.

"You may say your vows," the Doctor said. They had decided to incorporate some human traditions as they were both part-human.

John took a deep breath and looked at River. "River Song, you were the anchor in the sea of turmoil that was my creation. I once told a dear friend that I was unique and there had never been another like me. In that moment, even I wasn't sure who I was. But then I met you. You asked me to touch your mind and I had never met someone so beautiful. Your presence surrounded me so completely and I never wanted to lose it. You helped me see that despite how I was born, I was a person, not a clone. You looked at me and saw a new man and you loved me for it. How could I not fall in love with you? You are perfect, River Song and I don't care how our timelines aren't complete yet. Nothing will change how I feel about you. With that promise, I will make another one: I promise to love and cherish you forever through all my lives. To the end of time and beyond. And I hope dearly that as my wife, you will do me the honour of keeping the secret of my name."

With that, he leaned forward and whispered it in her ear. It wasn't the same as the Doctor's name. He couldn't even remember the Doctor's name ever since he had been created. River gasped lightly as she felt his name beat in her heart.

She smiled with all her love as she began to say her vows. "My dearest John, ever since I was a child, I dreamt of this man. This impossible, amazing man who loved me more than anything in this universe. And then I met you. As soon as I saw you, my whole being felt the overwhelming emotion and love. I invited you into my mind and it was glorious. I felt your mind touch mine and I had never known such beauty and pain. All I ever wanted to do was soothe your anguish and love you. And you gave me the chance to do just that. But I couldn't share myself completely with you, the timelines weren't complete. They still aren't. But you made all that seem insignificant in the face of our love. When I'm with you, I feel so complete that everything else just diminishes itself. I love you, my dear, and I promise to love you forever through all my lives and yours. To the end of time and beyond and as your wife, I promise to keep the secret of your name."

Golden threads emerged from their joined hands and wrapped themselves around them. The entwinement was complete and there wasn't a single dry eye in the room. "You may kiss the bride," the Doctor said.

John leaned forward and placed the loveliest kiss on River's lips. The timelines that were wrapped around them glowed brightly for a second before vanishing. The two pulled away and smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"That was such a beautiful ceremony," Jenny said after they had dropped John and River off on planet Roma for their honeymoon.<p>

Rose smiled. "Yes, very beautiful," she agreed.

"Are you and Dad married?" Jenny asked her.

Rose glanced around but the Doctor and Jack weren't in sight. "Don't tell your father," she warned and then nodded slightly.

Jenny smiled as Rose twisted something on her finger and a ring appeared there. Jenny looked at in wonder. "Wow," she said. "Will we be there?"

"Of course," Rose answered. "Don't tell anyone. Not even Jack."

"Okay," Jenny agreed. "When?"

"Still got a while to go," Rose smiled wryly. "But, spoilers."

Jenny mimed zipping up her mouth and throwing way the key. Rose grinned at her. The Doctor and Jack came into the kitchen still arguing about something.

"We should go," Jenny said. "Before Dad finds a way to kill Jack forever."

Rose laughed while the Doctor and Jack pretended to be outraged by the comment. Jenny giggled at their faces. She hugged her Dad, kissed his cheek and did the same with Rose.

Jack saluted the Doctor, kissed Rose and he and Jenny linked arms before Jack used his vortex manipulator to take them back to Torchwood Three.

Rose smiled at the Doctor as she helped him take off the stiff collar of his robes. "I know you don't like these but they suit you," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked her cheekily.

"Oh yes," Rose laughed and kissed him.

The Doctor returned the kiss happily, his brown eyes twinkling. "Think we'll do it someday?" he asked.

"What? Marriage?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded.

Rose grinned. "Isn't that a bit domestic for you?"

"Yeah but domestic with you," he grinned. "That's not so bad."

"Yeah?" Rose asked with a wide smile.

"Yes," he said firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that is it. Thank you for reading. **

**Hope you liked it. I certainly enjoyed writing it. It was fun, and completely different. **

**So, the next chapter is Jenny-centric. It will be up on Wednesday.**

**I will try and upload the first outtake sometime this week. Start making your requests as to which moments you want to be extended. For the sake of spoilers, try to limit them to the events that have already happened. **

**Alright, see you on Wednesday.**

**~ Phoenix**


	66. Life on Earth

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it. Nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. The response was positive to a very different chapter and I am so grateful for that. You guys are awesome.**

**Anyway, the chapter with Jenny. This is a glimpse into her life on Earth, hence the title. The plot might be a bit familiar ;)**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. **

**Songs for the chapter: "The Doctor's Daughter" from Doctor Who Series 4 Soundtrack and "Captain Jack's Love Theme" from Torchwood Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Life on Earth<strong>

Jenny checked the last of her paperwork and the bag she had packed. She was going to London for three weeks, assembling old Torchwood One files. Jack and Gwen were invited by UNIT to represent Torchwood at Geneva. Ianto was holding base at Cardiff for the time being.

"Hey," Jack poked his head into her work alcove.

"Oh hello," Jenny smiled.

"All packed?" he asked her.

"Yep," she said, pocketing her phone that had been upgraded by her Dad.

"If something goes wrong..." Jack began but Jenny cut him off.

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll be fine," she said.

Jack nodded and gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you in a few weeks then," he said.

"Absolutely," Jenny smiled.

He nodded at her and left with Gwen. Jenny smiled to herself. Jack was a great friend, maybe even her best friend.

"Jenny," she heard Ianto call.

"Coming," she answered, picking up her bag. Ianto held out a set of car keys and a set of apartment keys.

"Good luck," he smiled.

"Thanks, darling," Jenny grinned as she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Give my love to Lisa and little Aily."

"I will," he smiled back.

Jenny got to her small rented flat in London in record time. It was a small distance off from the old Canary Wharf Torchwood HQ. After the war, it had been rebuilt. There was mountains of paper work and equipments and alien artefacts that needed to be sorted. The base was no longer in operation and so all the alien things needed to be cleared out before unsuspecting humans occupied the offices in the building.

Anything valuable would be taken to Torchwood Three and everything else would be binned. Jenny had a long week of work ahead of her.

It was only about a week of her living in London when she met Elton.

* * *

><p>Several weeks ago, the members of LINDA were playing "Mr. Blue Sky" when the lights in the basement suddenly went out. They all stopped playing and glanced at the light coming from the doorway. A tall, stocky man dressed in a long black coat and holding a cane stood there.<p>

"Who are you?" Ursula asked him.

"I am Victor Kennedy and I am your salvation," he declared pompously.

Over the course of the next few weeks, he had them tracking the Doctor's movements. Bliss stopped coming after the first day, Bridget after two weeks. Poor Mr. Skinner was distraught.

And then two days ago, Victor Kennedy showed the three of them a photograph. It was a young, blonde girl sitting across from the Doctor in a restaurant. "Find her and find the Doctor," he ordered.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Ms. Winters," Jenny greeted as she carried her laundry to the launderette.<p>

"Morning, Jenny, love," Ms. Winters greeted.

In the span of a week that Jenny had lived in the neighbourhood, she had gotten to know almost every one of her neighbours as well as Ms. Winters at the launderette, Joe at Tesco's and Carol at the market. She was very much like her mother in that aspect.

She began to drop her laundry into one of the machines and noticed that she didn't have the correct change. She turned around and spotted a bloke about her age. "Hello," she said.

He turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. "H-hello," he stammered.

Jenny smiled, he was cute. "Could I swap a quid for two fifties?" she asked him with her most charming smile that worked wonders on everyone.

"Y-yeah, sure," he said and exchanged the money.

"Thanks," Jenny grinned at him. "I'm Jenny."

"Elton," he said, blushing slightly.

Jenny was slightly amused at his shyness. But he seemed like a good bloke. Cute, too. Wouldn't hurt to flirt a bit. Gosh, Jack was rubbing off on her. Not even a week away from him and she was missing the constant flirting. She shook her head and focused on Elton. "So, Elton, you wouldn't happen to be good at fixing the microwave, would you?" she asked him.

His eyes widened. "Uh, I could take a look if you wanted," he said.

"Great," Jenny said enthusiastically, making a mental note to break her microwave. "I live just down the street."

"I'll come by in the afternoon," he offered.

"Swell," Jenny grinned.

* * *

><p>"So, you live on your own?" Elton asked her as he fixed the quite badly damaged microwave.<p>

"Hmm, yeah," Jenny said, distracted by his very nice bum in the jeans. Maybe she should break her fridge as well. Or the pipes under the sink.

"No, uh, roommates?" he asked casually.

"Nope," she smiled. "Just me. I'm in London for a few weeks on a temporary job assignment."

"Oh?" he asked, turning to her. "Where do you usually work?"

"Cardiff," she answered.

"You live on your own there too?" he asked.

Jenny grinned. "Yeah," she said.

"What about your family?" he asked her.

"My mum and dad travel," she said. "And I have an aunt and uncle who live...abroad," she answered, not mentioning that abroad was more than 3000 years later and on the moon. "That's it, really," she shrugged.

Elton nodded, wondering how he could bring up the Doctor. She didn't seem to be lying but then again he could be wrong. He took another look at the destroyed microwave and turned to Jenny apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's too broken," he said.

"Oh, shame," Jenny said, not sounding sorry at all. "How about I call for pizza, yeah? For your trouble," she said.

* * *

><p>Jenny finished her work at Torchwood and headed back to her flat. It was only 5. Usually she would have stayed longer but she and Elton had made plans for dinner again. Elton had promised to bring some Chinese takeaway to her flat.<p>

Jenny really liked him. Once he got over his shyness, he was very nice. He had an open and honest demeanour and he seemed really interested in her as well. She answered the best as she could without letting him know that she was an alien.

"Dinner's here," he announced cheerfully as he walked into her flat.

"Come on in," Jenny grinned as she handed him a glass of wine and took one herself.

They ate dinner, bantering back and forth playfully. When Elton went to the bathroom, Jenny decided that she slip her portion of the bill into his wallet because she knew human men from this era were very chauvinistic when it came to taking money from women.

She was about to put the ten pound note into his wallet, when a photograph caught her eye. She pulled it out and her eyes widened as she saw it was hers. It was with her dad, and had to be taken about a month ago when he had come to Cardiff to pick up some wild Frins that had slipped in through the rift. The two of them had later gone out to his favourite restaurant on the docks for dinner.

The photo looked like it had been taken by someone watching them from a car across the street. Jenny's jaw tightened and as Elton came back out, she glared menacingly at him.

"Found this in your wallet," she said in a calm voice, anger brimming under the surface.

Elton's eyes widened. "Jenny, please, I can explain..."

"Get out!" she hissed, throwing the wallet back at him, keeping the photograph.

"Jenny, I was just..."

"What?" Jenny demanded. "Pretending to like me so that you could find out about my father?" she asked angrily.

"Father?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Jenny glared coldly at him. "Get out Elton and tell whoever you are working for to stay away from him and from me. You won't like what happens if you don't," she said, meaning every word of it.

Elton nodded with a defeated expression on his face. "I did pretend at first," he said. "But you are really nice, Jenny and I enjoyed spending time with you," he said truthfully.

Jenny was too hurt and tired to care. "Go away, Elton."

Elton nodded in regret and turned around and left.

As Elton left, Jenny dropped into a chair. She had been so stupid. She had let her guard down and look what happened.

She had become complacent after living in a sheltered environment with Jack, Gwen and Ianto. Her old soldier's instincts had been dulled. She wondered briefly if that was a good or a bad thing.

Regardless, she shouldn't have been taken in so easily. She felt awful but there was work to be done. Someone was still looking for her Dad. She picked up her phone to call him. As the phone was dialling, she hoped that her mum was there too.

She felt a bit ashamed about feeling like a child and thinking about running to her parents but right now, she just needed them both.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rose ran back to the TARDIS as the natives of Hura chased them with pitchforks. The doors of the TARDIS closed behind them and they fell over laughing.<p>

"Blimey, that was amazing," Rose laughed as the Doctor ran to the console to start the dematerialisation sequence. He grinned at her as he sent the TARDIS into the vortex. Rose smiled as she walked up to him and fixed his swirly tie that had gone a bit askew.

"So, where to now?" he asked her cheekily, his brown eyes glinting with excitement.

Rose opened her mouth to answer but the phone rang. Rose picked it up. "This is the good ship TARDIS," she said cheerfully.

"_Mum."_

"Jenny, what's wrong darling?" Rose asked, her face concerned. The Doctor snapped to attention.

"_Can you come to Earth?"_

"Is it Jack?" the Doctor asked furiously. "Did he do something?"

"_It's not Jack. He and Gwen are in Geneva. I'm in London. Can you use my phone signal to find me?"_

"We'll be right there," Rose said immediately.

* * *

><p>Jenny watched as the TARDIS materialised in the living room of her flat. The doors opened and her mum rushed straight over to give her a hug. "What happened?" she asked her.<p>

Slowly, Jenny explained her meeting with Elton and how she discovered he had only been trying to get close to her to find the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose looked furious by the time Jenny had finished telling them what had happened.

"I'm so stupid," Jenny said.

"You're not stupid," the Doctor said firmly as he put an arm around her. "You are a nice person and this boy took advantage of that," he said through gritted teeth, his jaw clenched in anger.

Rose rubbed his arm to relax him so that he wouldn't rush over and find Elton himself. Although right now, Rose wasn't much opposed to the idea. Nobody hurt her baby.

"It's not your fault, darling," Rose told her, kissing her head.

"I shouldn't have been fooled by him," Jenny said.

"You see the best in people. That is never a bad thing," the Doctor told her wisely.

"But my instincts..." Jenny protested.

"But nothing," Rose said firmly. "We are all allowed to slip-up sometimes. You are not beyond being hoodwinked, you know."

Jenny nodded reluctantly. She then felt a bit embarrassed that she was a grown woman and needed her mum and dad to comfort her. As if he knew what she was thinking, the Doctor held her face carefully. "There's nothing to be ashamed about," he told her. "You need to be able to depend on us. Regardless of how old you are."

Jenny smiled a little at that. "There we are," Rose grinned. "Nice, lovely smile. Now, go and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Jenny wanted to protest but a huge yawn broke out. Her parents looked amused. "We'll be right here when you wake up," the Doctor assured her.

Jenny nodded and kissed them both goodnight before going to her room and falling straight on top of her duvet. She was asleep within moments.

* * *

><p>Elton bent his head, ready for the creature to kill him when a familiar wheezing noise filled the air. He looked up and saw the blue box materialising out of thin air. His heart soared as the doors opened.<p>

And then they plummeted into his shoes. The Doctor stepped out and the coldness in his eyes made Elton flinch. "Someone wants a word with you," the Doctor said, his tone implying that he wanted nothing more than toss him out into space.

The doors opened again and a blonde-haired woman, who looked very much like Jenny walked out with quick furious strides. "You hurt my baby," she said angrily, her tone cold like ice.

"Great big absorbing creature from outer space," he said, looking next to him. "And you're having a go at me?"

"Nobody hurts my baby," she hissed, her eyes frightening Elton more than the Doctor.

In a bizarre moment, Elton wondered if getting killed by the absorbing creature would have been a better fate. He noticed Jenny slipping out of the blue box, and standing next to the Doctor. She had said he was her father. He didn't look that much older than her. And then this woman must be her mother. They looked like sisters but then again, the Doctor never aged, so maybe they didn't too.

The absorbing creature interrupted. "Ah, the Doctor, the greatest feast of all," he said, licking his lips.

"Oi, shut up you!" Rose glared at him and he flinched back in surprise. "I'm not done with him yet," she jerked her head at Elton.

Both the Doctor and Jenny hid a smile at that. Rose could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Usually, I would let the Doctor have his way and toss you out into the vortex for hurting our daughter. But you know what, you have got yourself into enough trouble as it is. So, you listen to me, do something this stupid again and I'll promise to drop you off on a burning star," she said. She never raised her voice and Elton thought that just made it worse. "Are we clear?" she asked him.

Elton nodded and she stepped back with a satisfied smile. Her eyes then moved to the absorbing creature. "What is he?" she asked the Doctor.

"Some sort of Absorbatrix..." he said.

"Absorbalin," Jenny suggested.

"Absorbaloff," the Doctor said.

"Absorbaloff, yes," the creature agreed.

"Is it just me or is he a bit Slitheen?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Not from Raxacoriciofallapatorius, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not the swine," the creature scoffed. "I was born on their twin planet."

"What's the twin planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Clom," the Absorbaloff answered.

"Clom?" the Doctor asked in disbelief.

"Clom, yes," he nodded. "And I'll return there victorious with your machine. You see, I have heard about you, Doctor. So, sweet, so passionate, so nice. You will surrender or I will kill this one," he said, pointing at Elton.

The Doctor pulled on his ear as he pretended to consider that. "Sweet, may be. Passionate? I suppose," he said. "But don't ever mistake that for nice. As far as I am concerned, you can go ahead and kill him," he shrugged.

"But he will die, Doctor," the Absorbaloff said, taken aback at the Doctor's aloofness.

"Like I said, I really don't have anything to say," the Doctor said. "But the others might," he added significantly.

* * *

><p>"Jenny, grab me a spade," the Doctor yelled as the Absorbaloff melted to the pavement.<p>

Jenny ran into the TARDIS. Rose sat down next to Elton and put an arm around him in comfort. Her anger had passed as she realised that the poor boy had just been trying to find the Doctor and to find out about his mum's death. She still wasn't happy with the way that he had gone about it but he had been carefully manipulated by the Absorbaloff.

Jenny returned with the spade and the Doctor carefully pried out the right slab of stone. He grinned happily and handed it triumphantly to Elton.

* * *

><p>"You'll be alright, yeah?" Rose asked Jenny as they dropped her back in Cardiff. The three of them had gone to the thirtieth anti-gravity Olympics and then spent some days on the tropical planet of Amla.<p>

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, thanks for coming down to see me," she said.

"Anytime," the Doctor grinned as he hugged her and kissed her head.

Jenny smiled at him, kissed her mother and then waved at them as they went back to the TARDIS. She watched it disappear and she turned back to the invisible lift. Jack and Gwen would be home by now. Jenny felt an odd sense of happiness as she returned to the Hub.

It was only after Jack had hugged her in welcome that she realised that it was the feeling of coming home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's that. Thank you for reading.**

**So, what did you think? I wanted to write an original adventure but then I realised that I never wrote a chapter for 'Love and Monsters' and I thought, why not use it? So, yeah, this chapter was created.**

**I haven't forgotten about writing that chapter with Jack. It will most likely be up tomorrow or on Friday. So, tune in for that.**

**The next chapter is End of Time Part 1. We're in the final stretch of the Tenth Doctor's era. End of Time will be in two parts. The first one will be up on Sunday.**

**See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	67. The Master Reborn

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thank you for all your lovely reviews and alerts and favourites. You guys are the best!**

**We are the end of Ten. I was initially going to have it in two chapters but the goodbyes got extended so there will be three parts to the 'End of Time'. Here is Part 1 of 3.**

**Please listen to 'Nightmares' by Chameleon Circuit on repeat while reading this.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. I have moved them onto my tumblr page instead of cluttering up the profile page.**

**Songs for the chapter: "A Frosty Ood" and "Wilf's Wiggle" from the Doctor Who Series 4 Specials Soundtrack and "Nightmares" by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Master Reborn<strong>

"That wasn't funny," Rose said as the two of them returned to the TARDIS.

"Alison is a perfectly nice name for a galaxy," the Doctor defended.

Rose sighed and rubbed her head in frustration. The Doctor ignored it and continued to fiddle with the controls of the TARDIS. Rose was worried about him. He had been getting restless; restlessness that would eventually lead to recklessness. Recklessness that she hoped to avoid.

"Doctor," Rose said, unable to keep ignoring the elephant in the room. "Talk to me, please."

"About what?" he asked casually. Too casually.

Rose lost her temper. "You!" she said angrily. "You have been behaving completely unlike yourself. I'm worried, Doctor," she said.

Rose expected him to ignore her or maybe even get angry. But she was completely unprepared for the heartbreaking smile that spread across his face. "Rose," he said softly. "You know what's wrong, love."

She bit her lip, tears gathering in her eyes. They had both felt his end coming. But they had been content with ignoring it.

"Something is coming for me, Rose," the Doctor said quietly. "It is the end of me." Rose gave a sob and the Doctor folded her in his arms. "It will be alright," he murmured into her hair. "Maybe I'll even be ginger."

"I don't want you to go," Rose cried into his arms.

He didn't say anything, just tightened his arms around her. An ancient song filled their heads and they pulled away, looking surprised.

"The Ood," Rose recognised the haunting tune.

"They're trying to send a message," the Doctor said.

"They're calling us," Rose realised.

"Better go and see what they want," the Doctor said lightly, choosing to take every moment as it came instead of thinking it was his last.

But he was only fooling himself. He could almost feel it. He will knock four times._ _One...Two...Three...Four. __

* * *

><p>"Thank you for responding immediately," Ood Sigma greeted them on Oodsphere.<p>

"This looks wonderful," Rose said, looking around them. Oodsphere was nearly unrecognisable.

"Kindly follow me," Ood Sigma said.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look. "Bit of a hurry is there?" the Doctor asked.

Ood Sigma merely nodded and began to lead the way. He led them to the Ood Council who were sitting in a circle. Ood Sigma gestured for the Doctor and Rose to join the circle.

"Every night, Doctor," the Elder began. "We have the same dream. It is returning through the dark."

"What is?" Rose asked, frightened at the words that were almost similar to what Carmen had said.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor," the Elder said. "The darkness heralds only one thing. The end of time itself."

Images of a man laughing flashed through their minds.

"He's dead," the Doctor said harshly.

The Ood ignored him and continued to show what had happened at the funeral. Rose gasped. "Someone took his ring. A part of him survived," she realised.

"This woman," the Elder brought their attention back to the vision and the image of Lucy Saxon sitting in a cell filled their minds. "She is connected."

"They're bringing the Master back," the Doctor realised.

"That is not all," the Elder said. "The Master is only a part of it. Something big is happening. Those events from years and years ago, they are going to destroy the past, present and future."

* * *

><p>"We were too late," Rose whispered as they looked at the burnt down Broadfell Prison.<p>

"He's back," the Doctor said as his mind filled with the presence of a full Time Lord. "We have to find him."

The TARDIS arrived in a big quarry. The Doctor and Rose stepped out, looking around for the Master.

_**ONE**_

The sharp thwack of metal on metal echoed through the quarry. The Doctor and Rose turned towards it.

_**TWO**_

The Doctor sniffed deeply, trying to sniff out the Master.

_**THREE**_

The Doctor took off running, Rose struggling to keep up with him.

_**FOUR**_

The Master jumped on the cliff opposite theirs and gave them a jaunty wave. His face flashed with his skeletal structure.

"What the hell?" Rose said, her eyes wide.

"Please," the Doctor said. "Let me help. You're burning up your own life force."

The Master gave a maniacal laugh and took off running. The Doctor and Rose chased after him but when they reached the path, they were interrupted by a group of people swarming up to them.

"Out of the way!" the Doctor yelled at the same time as Rose said "Wilf!"

"Oh, we found you. Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Wilf grinned happily.

The Doctor stopped finally and saw Wilf, along with a whole bunch of people surrounding him and Rose. The uncomfortable feeling of foreboding tightened in his chest. How did Wilf find him?

The people with Wilf, on the other hand, were very intrigued by the Doctor and Rose. "You said she was young, never said she was such a looker," a grey-haired old man said, looking at Rose appreciatively.

Rose seemed amused by the whole thing and the Doctor jumped almost a foot in the air when he felt someone squeeze his bottom. "Ahh," he yelped and saw a cheeky-looking old woman smiling at him.

"I'm Minnie," she introduced herself.

"Oi, let go of them," Wilf admonished his friends. "Come on," he said to the Doctor and Rose. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>"How have you been Wilf?" Rose asked as the three of them finally sat down at a cafe.<p>

"Good," he nodded. "Considering everything..."

"How did you find me?" the Doctor interrupted, his voice sharp. People have waited hundreds of years to find me and then you manage it in a few hours."

Rose's eyes widened. It hadn't even occurred to her. But the Doctor was right. The Doctor-Donna was history. What was still holding them together?

"Well, I'm just lucky I suppose," Wilf shrugged. "I keep seeing this..."

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf," the Doctor said. "Over and over again like something's still connecting us."

"What do you keep seeing, Wilf?" Rose asked him.

"This man," Wilf said, glad for an excuse to look away from the Doctor's probing gaze. "He's laughing. Just that."

"The Ood were right," Rose said to the Doctor.

"Who're the Ood? And what are they right about?" Wilf asked immediately.

"I'm going to die," the Doctor said bluntly. Rose snapped her eyes to his in alarm. The Doctor gave an almost sad smile. "My death's been foretold. I have been told he will knock four times."

"But I thought you could change," Wilf said.

"I can still die. And even if I change, I still die," the Doctor confessed. Rose took his hand and squeezed it. "Some new man goes sauntering away and I die."

"Oh, pish posh," Rose protested. "You're you. End of story."

He smiled sadly at her and kissed her cheek softly. Wilf smiled at them and then his eyes snapped behind them.

"What?" Rose asked him and then turned around. "Wilf...no."

"Can't you fix her?" he asked them.

"She'll burn," the Doctor said harshly, looking at Donna arguing with the parking inspector. An involuntary smile appeared on his face. "She hasn't changed."

"Who's the bloke?" Rose asked Wilf.

"Shaun Temple," Wilf said. "They're engaged."

"So, she'll be Donna Noble-Temple?" Rose asked.

"Sounds like a tourist spot," the Doctor said and Rose slapped his arm for being rude.

"Nah, she'll be Temple-Noble. She is coping well but sometimes, I catch her looking so sad. And she doesn't know why she's so sad," Wilf said.

The Doctor nodded sadly. "It's for the best, Wilf. For her sake."

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Wilf, Rose and the Doctor returned to the quarry. The Doctor spotted the Master quickly enough and took off running towards him. Rose was about to follow him when a hand clasped her arm. She opened her mouth to shout for the Doctor but stopped when she saw her face.<p>

Her eyes filled with tears. "How...?" Rose asked her, scared of raising her voice above a whisper.

"The 'how' is irrelevant," the woman said softly. "He has a difficult task ahead of him."

"His death," Rose nodded.

"No," the woman said. "Death is easy. Survival, child, it's difficult. He has a decision to make. If he makes the right one, he might even survive. And that is up to you."

"Me?" Rose asked.

"He has to make the right choice. The same choice he made all those years ago," the woman said.

Rose felt a pang in her heart as she realised what she was being told. "Please," Rose said. "Just tell me one thing."

The woman inclined her head questioningly.

"Do you forgive him?" Rose asked her.

The woman gave a heart-breaking smile. "Yes," she said softly. "He's always forgiven. And I am always proud."

* * *

><p>"Can't you hear it?" the Master begged his oldest friend. "Listen."<p>

"I can't hear it," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry."

"Listen!" the Master insisted and then touched his forehead to the Doctor's.

The Doctor's head filled with the beats and he flinched away from the Master.

"What?" the Master asked, a gleam filling his eyes.

"I..." the Doctor gasped. "I heard it."

The Master burst into hysterical laughter. "It's real," he said. "IT'S REAL!" And he used his lifeforce to lift himself away from the Doctor.

"No!" the Doctor cried, running after him. "Come back!"

The Master's laughter filled the night. "All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland," he laughed loudly. "But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?" he asked, his voice getting louder with each question.

Before the Doctor could answer, a bright light shone down on the Master. A pair of guards dropped down from the helicopter and knocked the Master out.

"No! Wait!" the Doctor yelled but they had already lifted him up and taken him away.

* * *

><p>The woman disappeared and Rose brushed away her tears and ran towards the Doctor. "What happened?" she asked him.<p>

"Someone took the Master," he said.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," he said through a clenched jaw. "But I have an idea how we could know."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Wilf," he said grimly.

"How will Wilf know?" Rose asked in confusion.

"He might not," the Doctor said as they jogged back to the TARDIS. "But there was a reason why he found me now. I intend to find out just what is happening."

Rose bit her lip to stop from responding to that and helped him pilot the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Wilf opened the odd Christmas present from Donna and frowned. The book had no meaning to it and the odd way that Donna had said her reason for buying it had set him on edge. Plus, the mysterious woman appearing out of nowhere and telling him to be ready was unnerving him.<p>

He went upstairs and took out his old gun. Hesitating slightly, he put it into his jacket. His eyes fell outside his window and his heart skipped when he saw the TARDIS.

He hurried out of the house quickly and met the Doctor and Rose who were leaning out of the doors slightly. "What're you doing here? What if Donna sees?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Rose said.

"Wilf," the Doctor said. "Has anything out of the ordinary happened? Anything at all?"

He almost told him about the woman but he shook his head. "No, nothing," he said. "Although, Donna was a bit odd this morning when she gave me her gift."

"What gift?" Rose asked at once.

He gestured for them to wait and snuck into the house to grab the book. He jogged outside and showed it to them. "It's them," the Doctor said.

"Who?" Wilf asked.

"The people that we saw in the Ood's visions," Rose said. "We have to track them down."

"I'm coming with you," Wilf said, barging inside quickly. He gave a quick pat to the gun in his jacket.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS materialised in the stables of the Naismith manor. Upstairs, near the Immortality Gate, the Master inhaled deeply and gave a chilling smile. "Let's begin, shall we?" he asked as he began to fix the gate.<p>

"We've really moved," Wilf said as they stepped out.

"Yeah," Rose said while the Doctor locked the TARDIS and concealed it one second into the future. "Is the Master here?" she asked him.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "I can smell him."

Wilf looked confused and looked at Rose for an explanation.

"Time Lords, superior senses for sniffing out one of their own," Rose explained quickly as they tiptoed across the guards.

"You make us sound like dogs," the Doctor sniffed haughtily as they reached a basement.

Rose winked at him and the Doctor raised a finger to his lips, looking significantly at the door.

"...the shatterthreads have harmonised, the fibre links intensified," a woman was saying inside. "And the multiple overshots have triplicated."

"Nice gate," the Doctor said, throwing open the gates. "And don't bother calling the guards or I'll tell them you're wearing a shimmer."

"What's a shimmer?" she asked.

"Shimmer," the Doctor said and pointed his sonic screwdriver at her, reverting her back to her original form.

"Oh my Lord, she's a cactus," Wilf said while Rose stared in shock.

"Who are you?" Rose asked her.

"Addams," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm Vinvocci. And that gate is ours, I tell you."

"I believe you," the Doctor said quickly. "What does it do?"

"It mends a person," she said. "As simple as that."

"It's awful lot big for mending one person," Rose observed.

"Well duh," Addams snapped. "That would be silly. It mends whole planets."

The Doctor and Rose looked horrified. "And this idiot Naismith gave the Master control of it?" Rose asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Well yeah," Addams said. "And he's fixed it."

"Fixed it for what, I wonder," the Doctor said.

"He's activating it," Addams said.

"Come on," the Doctor said. "We have to stop him."

* * *

><p>Arriving into the room containing the Immortality Gate, the Doctor looked on in horror. "Turn the Gate off right now!" he said.<p>

"At arms!" Naismith ordered.

"No, no, no, no, no," Rose said. "Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device."

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen," the Master said, rolling his eyes at her. "Come on, dear Rose, use your imagination." He threw off his straight jacket and jumped into the gate. He turned around and glared at Naismith. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now," he yelled.

The Doctor tried to turn it off but it was locked. "It's locked!" he cried.

"Well, of course it is, idiot," the Master said like it was obvious.

"What did you do?" Rose asked in horror as the people's heads began to spin. She grabbed Wilf and shut him inside the glass cubicle and locked him inside.

"What is it, hypnotism?" the Doctor demanded angrily. "Mind control? You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" he asked.

The Master looked as if the Doctor had personally offended him. "Oh, that's way too easy," he said. "No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!"

The countdown ended and every person in the room bore the face of the Master.

* * *

><p>Several million light years away and in a timelock, Lord Rassilon addressed the Council of Time Lords.<p>

"This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned," he announced.

"For Gallifrey!"

"For victory!"

"For the end of time itself!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN End of Part 1 of 3. Thank you for reading.**

**I adore this Special, could you tell? It's just amazing.**

**The next part will deal with the Time Lords and Part 3 will be goodbyes and the regeneration. Like I said before, it ran a bit longer than I expected.**

**The mystery woman that Rose and Wilf saw: We know she's from the Doctor's past and we're never actually told who she is. RTD later told who she was but I won't say it here in case some people don't know and don't want to ruin the mystery surrounding it. Even in my story, she'll always stay the 'mysterious woman'. But my interpretation is the same as RTD.**

**Also, I would like to make a big apology for not having the Jack-chapter up yet. I wrote it down and then absolutely hated it. I'm currently modifying it and I will put it up before Wednesday. This time, I promise. Cross my hearts xx**

**Part 2 of 'End of Time' will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	68. Knock Four Times

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thank you for all the love on the last chapter. Here is Part 2 of 3 of End of Time. This ended up being longer than I intended and I am sincerely glad I decided to have it in three parts instead of two.**

**Without further ado, dive into part 2. I have changed a few things but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Gallifrey", "The Master Suite", "The Time Lords' Last Stand" from Doctor Who Series 4 Specials Soundtrack and "The Doctor is Dying" and "Knock Four Times" by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Knock Four Times<strong>

_Previously_

_"What did you do?" Rose asked in horror as the people's heads began to spin. She grabbed Wilf and shut him inside the glass cubicle and locked him inside._

_"What is it, hypnotism?" the Doctor demanded angrily. "Mind control? You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" he asked._

_The Master looked as if the Doctor had personally offended him. "Oh, that's way too easy," he said. "No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!"_

_The countdown ended and every person in the room bore the face of the Master._

_Several million light years away and in a timelock, Lord Rassilon addressed the Council of Time Lords._

_"This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned," he announced._

_"For Gallifrey!"_

_"For victory!"_

_"For the end of time itself!"_

Back on Earth, two of the Master's clones seized Rose and Wilf and tied them to the chairs. Three other Masters had to restrain the Doctor to a chair, including a gag to stop him from speaking. The Master was communicating to leaders all over the world, seizing control of all weapons and protocols.

"He's mad," Wilf whispered to Rose.

"Unfortunately, it's not as simple as that," Rose murmured back to him.

"Donna," Wilf whispered frantically. "She called me before."

"What?" Rose asked, doing her best to keep her voice low. "Is she alright?"

"I...I don't know," Wilf said. "She said her head was burning..."

Rose looked at the Doctor with a worried look but he winked back. She nodded slightly.

"So," the Master said, turning back to them. "What should I do with you lot?" he asked cheerily.

Wilf's phone began to ring and the Master's head snapped towards him. "What's that?" he hissed.

"It's a phone," Wilf said.

"I know that," the Master snapped back. "I meant, why is it ringing?"

"Maybe it's one of those callbacks," Rose suggested, trying to divert his attention.

The Master snorted at her. "I know you don't take me for a fool, Rose," he said. He glared at Wilf. "Everyone in the world is me. And I'm not calling you. Take the phone!" he barked to one of the soldiers with the helmet.

Wilf's phone was pulled out and Donna's frantic voice came over the phone._ "Granddad, what's happening?" she yelled. "This face, I keep saying this face and those two people," she let out an agonizing scream._

"Now, what is this?" the Master asked, looking between the Doctor and Rose. "What did you do?"

"Human-Time Lord Metacrisis," Rose answered quickly, casting worried looks at the phone.

"Yuck," the Master said. "Another freak, eh?" he asked the Doctor. "No matter, I'll deal with her. Trace the call," he ordered the Naismith-Master clone.

"Don't," Wilf yelled. "Leave her alone, you swine."

"Oh shut up," the Master said, rolling his eyes.

"Found her," Naismith-Master said. "She's in Chiswick."

"Chiswick," the Master grinned. "Everyone on Chiswick line..."

_"What do I do?" Donna yelled._

"Run, Donna!" Rose said.

_"Who are you? Why does your voice seem familiar?" Donna demanded. She screamed again. "Ah, it hurts!"_

"Donna, just run, please," Rose begged.

The Master let out a laugh. "Pathetic, dear Rose," he said. "Do you make a habit of sticking up for freaks?" he asked venomously.

_"They found me!" Donna yelled. "What do I do? Why can I see a giant wasp?"_

There was loud whooshing sound and then complete silence. Rose and Wilf exchanged worried looks and the Master was equally confused. The silence was broken by the Doctor's muffled laugh. The Master swivelled his head around.

"Something funny?" he demanded, wrenching the gag aside.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "Did you really think I would leave my best friend without any sort of protection?"

"Doctor, what happened?" Wilf asked.

"She's fine, she'll just sleep," the Doctor assured him.

The Master glared at him. "Where's your TARDIS?"

The Doctor gave him an almost pitying look. "You could be so wonderful," he said softly. "A mind like yours. Just seeing the universe would be ownership enough."

A spasm of vulnerability flickered across the Master's face. "Would it stop it then?" he asked him. "Would it stop the drums?"

"Drums," Rose murmured and the Doctor and the Master turned to look at her. "What do you mean drums?"

"In my head," the Master said, sitting down. "All my life. 1...2...3...4. 1...2...3...4..." he repeated, tapping out the beat.

"A Time Lord's heartbeat," Rose said, her eyes a bit unfocused.

"What'd you mean?" the Master demanded, seizing her arms. "They're just drums. I've had them all my life."

"You can't have," Rose shook her head, focusing on him. "When? Remember."

"The Schism," the Doctor said. "Ever since the schism you told me."

"Can you take them away?" the Master asked Rose, looking almost mad with desperation. "Can you take the drums away?"

"I don't know," Rose said.

"That's not good enough," he snarled.

"Please," Rose said. "I don't know if I could take them away but I do know that the Schism won't give you the sound of drums."

"And how do you know that?" the Master asked calculatingly.

"The Schism is pure vortex. A Time Lord's mind can handle it. Those that run don't like their ends and those that are inspired have delusions of grandeur but it never drives anyone insane," Rose said, a light golden sheen in her eyes as she spoke.

"That's a lie," the Master said but he was as enraptured as the Doctor as they listened to her talk. "Plenty of Time Lords went insane when they looked into the Schism."

"He's right, Rose," the Doctor added reluctantly.

"How many do you know of?" Rose challenged. "The Time Lords that went insane."

The Doctor and the Master opened and closed their mouths simultaneously. They were both brilliant but they both had a flaw: the conditioning of a Time Lord society. They had been told that some Time Lords went insane at initiation to the vortex. But they hadn't heard of a single real case of that happening.

Rose smiled sadly as realisation spread into both their eyes at the same time.

"They lied," the Master realised. "They lied about the insanity. WHAT ELSE DID THEY LIE ABOUT?" he yelled angrily.

"Stop," the Doctor said calmly. "But if it isn't your insanity, then why do you hear the drums?" he asked. "What are they?"

They both looked towards Rose. "I don't know," she said honestly. "This whole thing is just wrong," she muttered.

The Master stood up quietly and undid her bonds. Rose stared at him in surprise. "Fix me," he said.

"It's not as simple as that and you know it," Rose told him but made no attempt to run. "Come with us and we will figure it out."

"No," he said. "You will fix me here." He sighed and the insanity in his eyes became almost non-existent. "I'll release the Doctor too," he said. "Please, just fix me. Take them away."

"What about the humans?" the Doctor asked.

"They remain as my insurance," the Master insisted. "Just help me and I will leave this planet and its people alone."

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look and then nodded at the Master. "Fine," the Doctor said. "Release me and Wilf."

The Master nodded and two of his clones undid the bonds on the Doctor and Wilf. The Doctor stood up and walked over to Rose and the Master. "First things first, we have to understand what that sound is," he said.

"Hang on," Wilf said. "You're helping him?"

The Doctor looked at Wilf. "He's the last of my people, Wilf," he said sadly. "Of course, I am."

Wilf nodded but still looked worried.

"You know what bothers me," Rose said. "That you said it's getting worse. Now, of all time."

"So?" the Master asked.

She looked at the Doctor who sighed. "I'm dying," he told the Master. "My death was told."

The Master's eyes widened. "You think there's a connection," he said.

"There has to be," Rose said. "Remember what the Ood said."

"It is returning through the dark," the Doctor quoted.

"And this 'it' they refer to?" the Master asked.

"Don't know," Rose said. "The darkness heralds the end of time." She let out a frustrated growl. "End of Time...Time Lords... Darkness... Drums... Death... Heartbeat of a Time Lord..." she said. "There has to be a connection," she almost yelled in frustration.

The Doctor rubbed her arm in comfort. "You're right," he said. "There has to be a connection. This is far too much to be coincidence."

"Why?" the Master asked softly.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Just that," the Master said, his eyes shrewd and calculating. "Why now? And why the two of us? Your death and my insanity at its worst. At the same time. When we are the only two left."

"That's it," Rose said, her eyes brightening. "That is exactly it," she said. "Don't you see?" she asked them.

"See what?" the Doctor asked. He loved it when she got like this.

"The common ground," she said like it was obvious.

"What? The Time Lords?" the Master asked.

"More than that," Rose said. "The Time Lock."

Her words hung in the air for a second before the Doctor felt like his world had slipped from under him. "No," he said. "It can't be. They can't be returning."

"The Time Lords," the Master said and the insane gleam returned to his eyes. "The Time Lords are returning from the dark. And they're coming here. Oh, but that is brilliant. They did THIS to me. Now, they will pay. Now, they will wear MY face and feel MY drums."

The Doctor and Rose exchanged scared looks. The Master glared at them. "Well, looks like I don't need help after all," he said jauntily.

"Don't do this," the Doctor said.

"Do what?" he asked. "Get revenge? I deserve retribution!"

"Oh you're brilliant," the Doctor said sadly. "But you're also so stupid."

"What?" the Master snapped.

"You didn't notice it all this time," he said. "That guard is one inch too tall."

The Master turned around and was hit in the face by Addams. She took off her helmet and glared at them. "Come on now, shift," she said. "We have to go back to our ship."

"No, thanks," the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand and pulling Wilf along. "We have our own transport."

They ran down to the stables and the Doctor pulled it back into current time. "What're we going to do?" Rose asked once the three of them were safely back into the TARDIS.

"The Master was wrong," the Doctor said, pacing furiously. "The Ood said that 'it' is returning."

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "The Time Lords."

"No," he shook his head. "Why would Time Lords be called 'it'? No, it has to be something else...something..."

There was a loud crash. "What the hell was that?" Wilf asked.

The Doctor ran to the console and typed rapidly. "No," he whispered.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

He looked at Rose, his eyes black with fright. "I know what is returning..." he said.

"Oh, Doctor," a sing song voice interrupted them. "It's an open broadcast so even if you are in your TARDIS, you can hear me."

"What is he so happy about?" Wilf asked.

"Did you hear the crash just now?" the Master continued to speak in a jubilant tone. "Don't you want to know what it was? Hmm?" He paused for effect. "It was a diamond!" he announced. "But not just any old carbon allotrope. It is a white point star. Know what that means, Doctor?"

Rose realised what the Doctor had discovered and met his eyes. He nodded in confirmation. The Master's insane laughter rang over the communication line and went dead.

"We have to go," Rose said. "We have to stop him."

"It's too late," the Doctor said and turned the scanner towards her. "Gallifrey is being brought back."

"What's Gallifrey then?" Wilf asked, wondering why they looked so scared.

"It's my planet and it's coming here. With all its people," the Doctor answered in a dead-pan.

"Doctor," Rose said forcefully. "You have to stop it!"

"But why?" Wilf asked. "Isn't that good?"

"No, it isn't," Rose insisted. The Doctor had a wistful look in his eyes and Rose shook his shoulders. "No," she said. "Doctor, it's not just Gallifrey and the Time Lords. They're bringing the war here. The Time Lock's broken, then everything's coming through."

The Doctor nodded but even now, he could start to feel the buzz in his mind of returning Time Lords. He could feel Gallifrey coming back. Oh, it had been so long.

Rose grabbed his face desperately and made him meet her eyes. "The War, Doctor. All of it is coming here. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres," she listed. "All of your nightmares. All of them! Here, on Earth!"

This snapped him out of it. "We have to stop it," he said, feeling a sense of déjà vu. He had said this to Romana when she had told him of Lord Rassilon's plan for the final days of war. She had handed him the Moment then and told him to use it. _'For the sake of the universe, Doctor. End it all. It's time.'_

"Here," Wilf said, pulling out his gun and giving it to the Doctor. "Use it and end this madness."

The Doctor almost laughed harshly at the irony of all of this but nodded and took the gun. "Stay here," he told them.

"Not a chance," Rose said.

"Yeah, goes for me too," Wilf said.

"No," Rose said. "Wilf, please stay here."

He wanted to argue but the Doctor and Rose had already started running back to the Gate. Wilf was going to stay put but that woman appeared again. "Go, Wilfred," she said. "You have your part to play as well."

* * *

><p>"Look who came to the party," the Master grinned as the Doctor and Rose ran into the Gate room. Lord Rassilon stood at the Gate with members of the Council behind him.<p>

"Stop this madness, Master," the Doctor begged.

"Lord Rassilon," the Master grinned, ignoring the Doctor. "Guess what I learned? The drums...that was all your plan, wasn't it? WASN'T IT? Well, now, think how you will look with my face."

Lord Rassilon raised his staff and all the humans began to revert back to their original forms. "No! No!" the Master yelled. The humans screamed and ran away out of the room, except for one of the technicians in the glass cubicle.

Wilf snuck into the room and released the technician, hiding in the other cubicle. The Doctor and Rose were too busy watching the horror unfold to pay attention to him.

"You weren't there in the final days of the war," the Doctor said, walking between the Master and the Time Lords. "No one can survive it. You don't know what they were planning."

The Master looked to Rassilon. "We will initiate the Final Sanction," Rassilon said. "The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart."

"That's suicide," the Master said.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be," Rassilon said, spreading his arms wide.

"Then, take me with you, Lord Rassilon. Let me ascend into glory," the Master said, getting down on his knees.

Rassilon's lip curled in disgust. "You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making," he said. "No more," he declared.

The Doctor aimed his gun at Rassilon. "Choose your enemy well, Doctor," Rassilon said. "We are many. The Master is but one."

"But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours," the Master spoke. Enraged, the Doctor turned and pointed his gun at the Master. "He's to blame, not me. Oh," he realised. "The link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back." He stared at the Doctor. "You never would, you coward," he said through gritted teeth. The Doctor's hand didn't tremble. "Go on then. Do it," he urged.

The Doctor turned again and aimed at Rassilon. The Master grinned victoriously. The Doctor looked to the side and saw Rose's eyes wide with fear and tear tracks down her face. He looked next to Rssilon and the woman lowered her hands. The Doctor almost dropped the gun when he saw her.

He begged her with his eyes. _Help me. Tell me what to do. Please. Please. _

She nodded.

The Doctor turned and looked at the Master. "Get out of the way," he said. It only took a moment for the Master to realise but he jumped away. The Doctor fired at the white point star. "The link is broken," the Doctor said. "Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell."

"You will die with me, Doctor," Rassilon said.

"I know," the Doctor said. He couldn't see Rose because of the bright light surrounding them but he was ready. If death was the price, he would pay it.

"Get out of the way," his words were repeated by the Master. He only had a second to duck before the Master fired lightning bolts at Rassilon. "YOU did this to me! ALL MY LIFE! YOU made me!" he yelled, firing as he did. "ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR!"

There was a bright light and the Doctor fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Rose ran to the Doctor and flipped him over. Her hands shook as she checked his pulse. She almost sobbed with relief. He was alive and he was fine. His eyes opened and he smiled at Rose.<p>

"I am still alive," he said.

Rose laughed through her tears and nodded. "You had me so worried," she said. "I thought you were gone."

"I'm here," he said. "Maybe it isn't the end after all."

Knock...knock...knock...knock...

The Doctor and Rose froze.

Knock...knock...knock...knock...

They both turned around at the same time to see Wilf knocking on the glass. "Are they gone now?" he asked.

"No," Rose whispered. "Not now, not when it's all over," she said.

The Doctor smiled sadly as he stood up. "I was wrong then," he said calmly. He walked over to Wilf and smiled. "Get you out of there in a minute."

"But the radiation has flooded the chamber," Rose said, running up to him. "You can't!"

"I have to," he said gently, cupping her face. "It's okay," he murmured, brushing away her tears. "I will regenerate."

Rose kissed him as hard as she could, pouring all her love into it. He pulled away and nodded. Brushing her lips for the last time with his, he walked into the chamber. He met her eyes through the other side of the glass and pressed the button.

Wilf ran out of the cubicle and the Doctor screamed out in pain. "What's happening?" Wilf asked in a scared voice.

"He is dying," Rose said. "The Doctor is dying."

* * *

><p><strong>AN End of Part 2. Thank you for reading.**

**You know, I am actually quite pleased with this chapter. I was nervous about writing it but I love how it turned out. Let me know what you thought then.**

**Oh, and also I started posting 'A Golden Rose Outtakes', so if you haven't seen it yet, I have put up the Jack chapter. Check it out!**

**The next chapter deals with goodbyes. They are a bit longer this time and we will see quite a lot of people. More on that when you see it. It will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	69. Vale Decem

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N You guys are phenomenal. The response for the last chapter and the outtakes was simply magnificent. I am sorting through your requests and have even started drafting a few. I'll put them up as soon as I finish writing them.**

**This is the final part of End of Time and it is also the End of Ten. And I am NOT emotional. Not at all. Not even a little bit.**

**Anyway, the goodbyes are a bit longer and well, some of these are actually canon. In the SJA episode 'Death of the Doctor' Eleven tells Sarah and Jo that the last time he was dying, he looked back on all of them. So, here's a glimpse of some of the old companions too.**

**Most of this information is canon and I did not plan on the part of the Brigadier to coincide with today. Seriously, I burst into tears when Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart started playing in the background in the new episode.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: Song for Ten (Reprise) and Vale Decem from the Doctor Who Series 4 Specials Soundtrack and "Still Not Ginger" by the Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vale Decem<strong>

_Previously_

_Brushing her lips for the last time with his, he walked into the chamber. He met her eyes through the other side of the glass and pressed the button._

_Wilf ran out of the cubicle and the Doctor screamed out in pain. "What's happening?" Wilf asked in a scared voice._

_"He is dying," Rose said. "The Doctor is dying."_

The chamber door squeaked open and the Doctor glared half-heartedly at it. "Oh, now you open," he muttered.

"He's fine, isn't he?" Wilf asked, hope rising in him again.

Rose shook her head, her eyes full of tears. "No," she said.

The Doctor shook Wilf's hand. "Come along, Wilfred Mott. I will take you home. And then I will get my reward."

* * *

><p>After dropping Wilf off, the Doctor and Rose returned to the TARDIS. She made him sit so he would conserve his energy. The first stop pulled them somewhere near Rio in 2018.<p>

Martha Smith ducked around the Sontaran laser and crouched behind the rock. She looked at her husband who grinned. "Alright, Mrs. Smith?" he asked.

"Yep," Martha grinned back.

Mickey Smith leaned away from the rock but the Sontaran had disappeared. They heard a loud clang which made them turn around. They saw the Sontaran drop to the ground.

The Doctor stood there with a small smile and a mallet in his hand.

Martha knew immediately that he was dying. Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

He grinned his familiar grin and then walked off.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed in Ealing. Luke Smith walked down the street, completely absorbed with talking on his phone. He was not paying attention as he crossed the road and was almost run over but someone yanked him away in the nick of time.<p>

He gasped and looked at the person who had pulled him away. He found himself looking at the face of a familiar man. The Doctor smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Mum!" Luke called.

Sarah Jane ran out and gasped as she saw the Doctor. She looked at his tired face and smiled sadly. She remembered his words when she had first seen him regenerate.

"_A tear, Sarah Jane? No, don't cry. Where there's life, there's..."_

The Doctor smiled at her and pointed at his eyes and then at her, silently conveying the same words he had said all those years ago.

Sarah Jane let out a sob and nodded as he waved for the final time and went back inside the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>In London, the Brigadier sighed and glanced at the darkness outside. It was his eightieth birthday. Pretty good as far as birthdays went, he mused in silence.<p>

He looked around his warm study and pulled out his trusty brandy and a glass. He paused thoughtfully and grabbed a second glass too.

He sat back at his desk and looked out of the window. His heart leapt as he saw the familiar blue box and the man leaning against it. He smiled involuntarily which diminished when he read his expression.

It was happening again. The Brigadier frowned. The Doctor smiled in response and indicated subtly to the two glasses and the brandy.

The Brigadier nodded with a small smile. He poured brandy in the two glasses. He raised both of them to the Doctor who held up an invisible glass. The Brigadier nodded in acknowledgement and clinked the two glasses together.

The Doctor smiled widely as he nodded respectfully and retreated into the blue box.

The Brigadier stared at the empty spot where the box had been a moment ago. He sighed and drank both the glasses of brandy. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember.

_Well, I must say goodbye, Brigadier. I really shouldn't be here at all. I'm not exactly breaking the laws of time, but I am bending them a little. _

The clown trousers and the big fur coat and that damn recorder.

The opera capes and the grouchy remarks as he tinkered in his lab.

The damn big scarf that tripped everyone and the jelly babies.

The youngish chap with the celery on his coat.

The colourful and snappish man, he had met very briefly.

The umbrella-wielding, short Doctor who had pulled him out of retirement.

The long-haired dandy he had met just the once in passing who had dropped off a new bottle of brandy at his seventieth birthday and had slinked off before he had gotten a chance to thank him.

The short, cropped hair and the leather jacket. A soldier. His curt, northern accent as he blew up Downing Street.

The long-haired, cheeky, and playful Doctor who he had just seen walk to his death again.

"Splendid, chaps," he said gruffly to himself. "All of them."

* * *

><p>At Cambridge, Professor Barbara Chesterton dismissed her last class of the day and gathered her coat. She trudged back to the faculty housing where she and her husband had lived for quite a while. She tucked back a grey strand of hair behind her ear.<p>

So many years had passed but she and her husband still lived with the mark of having travelled with the Doctor. Aging at a slow pace, they both looked far too young for their ages.

Still, she couldn't complain. Travelling with the Doctor had given them both the experience of a lifetime. She smiled as she approached the house. Ian got in an hour before her. She turned to open the door but she felt someone's eyes on her.

Slightly worried, she turned and felt her heart almost stop. There it was, the familiar old blue Police Box. She inhaled sharply and looked at the stranger standing next to it. He was young, with brown hair that stuck up everywhere but the smile on his face was so familiar.

"Ian!" she called, not moving her eyes from him.

Ian ran out in alarm. "Barbara! What's wrong?" he asked.

Barbara pointed and Ian felt his jaw drop. "But...how?" he wondered.

The Doctor nodded with a small smile. Ian and Barbara beamed back at him, tears in both their eyes. He walked back into the box and they listened to the wheezing noise as the box vanished.

"Come on," Barbara said after a long moment.

They both tore their eyes away from the empty spot where the box had left an imprint in the snow and walked back inside their house together.

* * *

><p>Jo Jones sighed sadly as she glanced as she watched snow fall outside her window. Her husband had gone to bed early. The whole family was coming over tomorrow for Christmas Eve. Her youngest daughter had just confided in her that she was pregnant again. This would be Jo's thirteenth grandchild.<p>

Shaking out of her stupor, she realised that she had doodled a familiar blue box on the fogged window. It brought back memories that she didn't want to think about. She harshly wiped it away, trying not to let her tears fall.

Her heart leapt when she spotted the very same box outside her window. "Impossible," she whispered, sure she was dreaming.

She hastily wiped more of the foggy window and saw the box standing there forlornly as snow fell around it. She choked back a sob as she touched the glass pane of her window, the box bringing back memories.

What did he look like now? The same with the opera capes, the frilly cuffs and the velvet coats? Or different? Younger? Older? Happier? Sadder?

_Jo, it's all quite simple - I am he and he is me!_

_And we're all together, coo coo cachoo?_

_What?_

_It's a song by The Beatles._

_Really? How does it go?_

Jo gave a small laugh as she remembered the strange incident. She looked at the man who emerged from it and felt sadness envelop her heart. It wasn't her Doctor anymore. He was younger, unfamiliar, who dressed quite sensibly.

He looked surprised to see her looking. He was probably going to slink off. Nevertheless, he smiled widely at her. Brown eyes twinkled at her and she remembered the sea green ones who had done that before. Oh, he was definitely still the same man.

She nodded in understanding. He laughed back silently and nodded. She waved at him as he went back inside the box. The box vanished and Jo allowed the tears to fall. He had promised to come back. She had no idea how long it had been for him but she was glad he had kept his promise.

* * *

><p>In Chiswick, Donna Noble had just become Mrs. Donna Temple-Noble. The wedding party was gathered outside the church for photographs.<p>

The Doctor watched with a smile as Donna laughed and joked happily with her family and friends.

Sylvia Noble noticed the Doctor first and she tapped Wilf on his shoulder. Wilf gasped and the two of them slipped away quietly from the wedding.

"Knew you'd come and see her," Wilf said sadly.

"Couldn't die without saying goodbye," the Doctor admitted ruefully.

"Doctor," Wilf began. "You never said who that woman was."

The Doctor smiled and pulled out an envelope and gave it to them. "I bought this using a quid I borrowed from a man. Great man, didn't even hesitate," he said, smiling gently.

Wilf and Sylvia looked confused as to why he was telling them that.

The Doctor grinned. "One Mr. Geoffrey Noble."

Sylvia gave a loud sob as she realised that Donna would get a gift from her father on her wedding day. "Thank you," she sobbed.

Wilf saluted the Doctor and the Doctor nodded back respectfully before going back to the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>It was 2 a.m. and Captain Jack Harkness and Jenny were the only ones in the Torchwood Hub. They were cataloguing new artefacts that had come through the rift when a familiar whooshing reached their eyes.<p>

They looked at each other startled, but scrambled to their feet as the TARDIS materialised in the Hub. The doors opened and the Doctor and Rose walked out.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, her face creased in worry.

"I'm going to regenerate soon," the Doctor answered with a wry smile.

Jenny nodded and hugged him. "Can we come with you?"

The Doctor smiled. "No, it's okay. I just wanted to see you before I did," he said.

Jenny opened her mouth to protest but Rose cut in gently. "I'll stay with him. I'll make sure he visits you once he's used to the new body," she said.

Jenny nodded and kissed the Doctor's cheek. "Good luck, Dad," she said.

"Thank you, Jenny," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

He smiled at her again before turning to Jack. "Doctor," Jack saluted.

"Captain," the Doctor returned the salute. "Take care of my little girl."

"Yes, sir," Jack said seriously.

The Doctor smiled at Jack and Jenny before grasping Rose's hand. Rose waved goodbye at them as she and the Doctor went back inside the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>The (relatively) quiet house near the Luna University saw a familiar blue box materialising in the backyard next to the rapidly growing TARDIS coral.<p>

"River!" John called as he ran out to the backyard. River ran after him and the two of them watched as the TARDIS stopped.

The Doctor and Rose stepped out and smiled at John and River. "You're regenerating," John said without preamble.

The Doctor chuckled. "Yeah," he nodded.

"Do you need us with you?" River asked, in concern.

"I've got Rose," he answered. "I'll be fine."

River and John nodded solemnly. "Be careful, yeah," River said and hugged him.

The Doctor patted her back. "Yeah," he answered.

"Come and see us after it's over," John said as he hugged his brother. "I need to see what you look like once you're not this devilishly handsome," he joked.

The four of them laughed. "Yep, definitely," the Doctor grinned.

He let out a cry of pain and Rose immediately steadied him. "We should go. You've been holding on for a very long time," she said.

The Doctor nodded and let Rose help him inside. They waved at River and John who looked concerned.

The Doctor smiled reassuringly before the doors closed and the TARDIS vanished.

* * *

><p>The Doctor pulled off his beloved coat and tossed it on a coral column probably for the last time. He looked at Rose who had tears in her eyes.<p>

"Come here," he whispered.

Rose ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll be right here," he promised.

"You know what I mean," Rose said, pulling away from the hug.

He smiled. "I know," he said and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and kissed him for the final time.

A sense of déjà vu came over her as she stepped away from him and his hands started glowing. He looked at them and nodded to himself. It was time.

Rose watched composedly as he burst into a bright light. But this time, it wasn't as quiet or peaceful. The excess radiation and the delay they caused made the particles explode violently. The glass on TARDIS doors shattered loudly and the console sparked.

The TARDIS shook violently as the coral columns began to collapse. Rose stood transfixed as she watched the Doctor let out a strangled yell and then change.

The Doctor, with his back to Rose, blinked with his new eyes for the first time. "Legs!" he cried in delight. "I've still got legs. Good," he said, lifting one of them and kissing it. "Arms...hands...ooh, fingers, lots of fingers," he said, examining each of them.

"Ears, yes," he checked. "Eyes, two. Nose...hm, I've had worse," he said, remembering his third, fourth, seventh and ninth body. "Chin...blimey," he said, wondering if it was as big as it felt.

"Hair," he said and then yelped at the length. "I'm a girl!" he cried out in dismay. "No," he realised as he felt his Adam's apple. "No, I'm not a girl," he said in relief and then pulled a lock in front of his eyes. "And still not ginger," he groaned.

"There's something else," he muttered. "Something important," he tried to remember. "Rose!" he realised and turned around to face her for the first time in the new body.

Rose was staring at him with wide eyes. "It's you," she whispered.

"What?" he asked her, her voice barely reaching him over the sound of explosions.

"It's you!" she cried in delight as she threw himself in his arms. In all the confusion, she had almost forgotten that he was going to turn into her Doctor. She pushed him against the console and snogged the life out of him.

The new, raw body reacted instantly, pulling her closer and returning the kiss just as enthusiastically. He ravished her mouth with his, reacquainting himself with her taste in this new body. He moaned; she felt even more perfect in this body than the previous one and he didn't think that was possible.

"Oh brilliant," he whispered, not liking how the word sounded but decided to ignore it in favour of peppering kisses on any skin of Rose's he could find. Rose was equally enthusiastic as she pushed the ruined suit jacket off his shoulder.

A crashing coral column narrowly missing them brought them out of that stupor. They pulled away and grinned at each other. They both dashed to the console and he let out a whoop of glee as he began to stabilise the TARDIS. Rose giggled back in equal joy as he laughed.

"Geronimo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there we are. The End of Ten and the beginning of Eleven.**

**So did you like the goodbyes? I wanted him to see Ace, Tegan, Benton, Harry and a lot of the others as well. But yeah, it would just have been one hell of a long chapter. Which goodbye was your favourite? Mine would be a toss up between Jo's and the Brigadier's. **

**All the italics are actual quotes. The one he says to Sarah is from 'Planet of the Spiders' and he says it when he regenerates into his fourth form.**

**The one in the Brigadier's part is from 'The Five Doctors' and is said by the second Doctor. Plus, the Brig really has met all the Doctors from the second one, if not in televised canon then in extended whoniverse except Nine but he has spoken to him in this story.**

**And the conversation in Jo's goodbye is from 'The Three Doctors' and is a conversation between her, Two and Three.**

**Anyway, that is all. Goodbye 10, and hello our beloved giraffe! I am actually going to take a break from posting like I said I would after Ten regenerated. So, the new chapter will be up on the 3rd of October.**

**I'll see you then and we get to meet Miss Amelia Pond. Geronimo!**

**~ Phoenix**


	70. Amelia Pond

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N I'm back! Actually, I was ever really gone for this story. I have been updating my other story and I also posted a new outtake. Check it out if you haven't seen it yet.**

**Besides we're close to 900 reviews! Thank you so much for that.**

**Anyway, I am still not over 'The Angels Take Manhattan' and this chapter had already been written months ago. Given what we know, I haven't changed the details too much. Hope you like it anyway.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Little Amy" and "Fish Custard" from the Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia Pond<strong>

The TARDIS plummeted to Earth. The Doctor was hanging out of the doors as Rose tried to stabilise the TARDIS. It was in vain. The rooms began to merge together and the two of them were thrown all the way down to the library and into the swimming pool as the TARDIS crashed on Earth.

Amelia Pond's prayer to Santa was disturbed as she heard a loud crash. She rushed to her window and looked outside. A blue box lay sideways beside the crushed shed. Amelia read 'Police Public Call Box' on it and smiled. Santa had heard her prayer and sent a policeman to help with the crack in her wall.

She quickly put on a jumper and her boots and ran downstairs with a torch. She stood in front of the box, unsure of what to do.

Almost a moment later, the doors flew open and a rope with a hook was flung out. The hook caught in the roller next to Amelia and the rope went taut.

Amelia watched in amazement as a man climbed out of the box using the rope. He had a woman thrown over his shoulder who appeared to be unconscious.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Look at that."

His eyes fell on Amelia, who was watching him with wide eyes. The Doctor grinned at her to reassure her. "Don't worry," he said. "My friend and I just had a fall. All the way down to the library. She hit her head, poor thing."

"You're soaking wet," Amelia pointed out.

"We fell in the swimming pool," he explained.

"You said you were in the library," Amelia said.

"There's a swimming pool in the library," he said as he jumped out and placed the unconscious Rose gently on the soft grass of the lawn.

Amelia watched with fascination. "Are you a policeman?" she asked him, even as she realised that he wasn't like any policeman she had ever known.

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" Amelia asked instead.

The Doctor looked confused. "What cr...aa..ck..ah," he groaned as one of his hearts twinged painfully.

"Mister, are you alright?" Amelia asked, slightly worried.

"I'm fine," he said, clutching his chest. "This is all perfectly normal," he gasped at the last word as a puff of gold escaped his lips.

Amelia looked slightly nervous. "Who are you?" she asked him.

The Doctor smiled. "I don't know yet," he grinned as he looked at his glowing hands. "I'm still cooking."

He glanced at Amelia who was watching him curiously. "Does it scare you?" he asked her ambiguously.

"No, it just looks a bit weird," she said frankly.

He laughed a little. He liked her; she was good. "No, no, no, the crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

She nodded meekly. He was intrigued. This little girl who didn't even bat an eye at their weird arrival was scared of something. This, he had to see.

He jumped to his feet, startling her. "Well, then," he said, picking up the unconscious Rose in his arms. "No time to lose. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid question and don't wander off."

* * *

><p>Once inside the house, The Doctor lay Rose down on the couch. He brushed aside her wet hair from her unconscious face and kissed her forehead. She had gotten a concussion during their fall and she had slipped out of consciousness which meant that her body was repairing itself.<p>

Given the condition of the TARDIS right now, she was bound to be out of it for a while. Even then, he scanned her to be sure and realised that she's be unconscious for an hour or so.

Satisfied that she was okay, he realised that Amelia was staring at him. "Can I have an apple?" he asked her. "I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving," he grinned in delight. "That's weird, never had cravings before."

Amelia nodded uncertainly and went to the kitchen. She brought back an apple and handed it to him. He took a bite and spit it out immediately. Gah! It was foul!

He coughed as he tried to dispel the taste. "That's disgusting," he said. "What is that?" he demanded.

"An apple," Amelia said like it was obvious.

"Apples are rubbish," he declared. "I hate apples."

"You said you loved them," Amelia said in confusion.

"No," he said, realising that his tastes had changed. What else had he liked before? Yogurt! That was it! "I love yogurt. Gimme yogurt," he told Amelia.

Amelia obediently handed him a yogurt cup. He peeled off the cover and gulped the yogurt. He spit that straight back out too. "I hate yogurt," he mumbled. "It's just stuff with bits in it."

"You said you loved it," Amelia pointed out in exasperation.

"New mouth, new rules," he declared, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Everything tastes wrong," he let out a strangled yell at the last word, groaning as his head pounded in pain.

"Mister, what's wrong with you?" Amelia asked.

"Wrong with me?" he asked, insulted. "What's wrong with you? Why can't you give me any decent food?" he asked in irritation. "You're Scottish, fry something."

He spat out the bacon claiming she was trying to poison him.

He spit out the beans claiming that the bad beans were evil.

He threw out the plate of bread and butter and asked it to stay out.

Amelia offered him carrots but he declared her to be insane.

"Hang on," he realised as he went to the fridge. He concentrated on what he needed specifically. Something sweet and savoury. "I need...I need fish fingers...and custard."

* * *

><p>Amelia ate her ice cream as she watched the raggedy man dip his fish fingers in the big bowl of custard and eat it. He drank the custard and got a custard moustache.<p>

"Funny," she said dryly.

"Am I?" he asked, genuinely surprised. "Good," he said. "Funny's good."

Amelia smiled at him. He wasn't like other grown-ups.

"So," he began. "What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond," she answered.

He smiled. "Wow, that's a brilliant name," he said. "Amelia Pond. Like a fairytale," he grinned. "Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

She didn't find it weird that he didn't know where they were. "No," she answered, scowling. "I had to move to England. It's rubbish," she declared.

"Where are your mum and dad then?" he asked her.

Amelia's face fell. "I don't have a mum and dad. Only an aunt," she said.

She expected him to say he was sorry like all grownups did but he surprised her again. "I don't even have an aunt," he said.

"You're lucky," she said.

"I know," he smiled. "So where's your aunt?"

"She's out," Amelia answered.

"And she left you all alone?" he asked, sounding outraged.

"I'm not scared," she protested.

"Of course not," he said. "Box falls out of sky. Man and woman fall out of the box. Woman is unconscious on the couch and man eats fish custard and look at you," he said. "Just sitting there. Do you know what that tells me? Must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall."

* * *

><p>"Was that prisoner zero?" Amelia asked in a scared voice after the Doctor had closed the crack again.<p>

"No," he said. "That was prisoner zero's guard," he answered truthfully.

He ran out of her room and looked around the landing as if searching for something. Amelia stared at him in confusion. He grimaced at her. "It's still new, nothing works," he said. "I'm missing something," he mumbled to himself. "At the corner of my eye," he said slowly, moving his eyes.

A loud and familiar sound interrupted him. The cloister bell. "Oh, no, no, no," he said as he ran downstairs. Rose was still unconscious. He turned to Amelia. "I need to stabilise the engines," he said.

"But it's a box," she said. "How can it have engines?"

"It's not a box. It's a time machine. Five minutes jump into the future ought to fix it," he said.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked.

"Not just yet," he said. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"People always say that," Amelia said.

The Doctor paused and smiled at her. "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor," he said and Amelia smiled at him. "Besides," he added. "My friend is still on your couch. Her name is Rose and I won't just leave her. I'll be back in five minutes and then I'll take you and Rose," he promised.

Amelia grinned at him. "Promise?"

"Yep," he agreed. "Look after, Rose and see you soon," he said, jumping into the box.

Amelia watched with a grin as the box vanished.

* * *

><p>Amelia ran back into the house and packed a small suitcase. She put on her coat and hat and went downstairs. She sat down on the rug next to the couch. She glanced at the Doctor's friend. She looked asleep. Her hair reminded Amelia of Rapunzel except it wasn't as long.<p>

She was very pretty, Amelia decided. Maybe she and the Doctor were like a prince and princess who had a time machine. She wondered if her aunt would let them adopt her and she could live with them and travel with them in the box that was a time machine.

As the tales spun themselves into her head, Amelia didn't notice as five minutes came and went. She fell asleep with her head resting against the couch. The next morning when she woke up, she couldn't remember how she had ended up in her bed.

The house was empty. No time machine. No Doctor. No Rose. Nothing. Nobody. Just an empty house with so many rooms.

* * *

><p>Sometime ago that night, Rose had woken up. She blinked rapidly as an unfamiliar room swam into focus. She looked around but didn't recognise any of it. She grabbed her still slightly throbbing head and sat up. She had been laid out on a couch. Groaning slightly, she stood up.<p>

She didn't recognise the house that she was in. It was still dark out and she glanced outside a window. She saw a backyard and a destroyed shed. She closed her eyes and felt for the TARDIS. But it was gone. It was no longer here.

Rose huffed and rolled her eyes. Only one thing to do, she decided as she vanished from this time and went back to her own time.

* * *

><p>Rose walked into the TARDIS in her own time. Her husband was bent over the TARDIS, frowning at something.<p>

"Hey," she said.

He looked up. "Oh, hello," he said. "Why are you wet?" he asked.

Rose scowled at him. "Someone left me on the couch and took off in the TARDIS."

The Doctor winced. "I regenerated, huh?" he asked.

Rose nodded. "The last thing I remember is falling into the pool and then I wake up and you're nowhere to be found."

"I had to skip forward five minutes into the future to stabilise the TARDIS engines," he explained.

"I'm guessing it wasn't five minutes," Rose said, crossing her arms.

He laughed sheepishly. "Twelve," he answered.

"Twelve what? Hours? Days?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Uh, no," he answered.

"Twelve months?" she yelped. "Doctor, you were gone for a year?" she demanded angrily.

The Doctor winced again and smiled apologetically. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Twelve years," he said, waiting for an explosion.

Rose stared at him for a full minute and then burst into laughter. "Twelve years?" she wheezed through her laughter. "Good thing I didn't wait for you to come back," she giggled, slightly hysterical.

The Doctor folded her in his arms, not caring that her clothes were getting his tweed jacket damp. Rose's giggles turned to sobs and the Doctor held her tightly as she mourned the loss of her brown-haired, brown-eyed Doctor.

The Doctor knew how she felt. He had made love to her in that body for the first time. He had told her he loved her for the first time in that body. He had been the one from whom their daughter had been created. He had loved and lost most in that body. And Rose had been there right from his beginning to his end.

The Doctor kissed her damp hair. "I'm still here, Rose," he whispered. "I still love you."

Rose nodded into his chest. "I know," she mumbled, pulling away and wiping away her tears. "I should go back, huh?" she asked. "Back to twelve years later."

The Doctor knew that she had to. The timelines were stretching painfully around them. "You can stay if you want," he said, daring the universe to do its worst.

Rose smiled softly at him. She knew what he was doing. "I will just go and get changed and then leave," she said.

The Doctor nodded as she went into their room. After a moment's pause, he followed her. He was not letting her out of his sight for the time that he did have with her.

* * *

><p>"So, we landed in Leadworth? That was Amy's house?" Rose asked him as she peeled the wet clothes off her body.<p>

He nodded. "Amelia Pond. Seven year old Scottish girl," he smiled, reminiscing.

Rose nodded as she dried her hair and tossed the wet garments into the sonic washer. "So, that's why you always say that Amy was the girl who waited. She waited 12 years for you," Rose said.

The Doctor smiled. He didn't tell her about the two more years he had made her wait because of his 'quick trip to the moon'. And about Rory. He winced slightly. That was all best kept secret. Spoilers and all that.

"Were you by any chance talking to me before you left?" Rose asked and the Doctor looked up, startled.

"No," he lied. "Why?"

Rose frowned as she sat down on the bed and brushed her hair. "It's just...feels like a dream," she said, as she turned her back to him so he could do up the straps on her pink dress.

The Doctor was glad that she wasn't facing him. It wouldn't do for him to tell her why exactly he had been talking to her. She had been his last stop before he had thrown himself into the crack in Amy's wall. He shuddered even now as he remembered the feeling of not existing at all.

He placed a kiss on her nearly bare shoulder as he finished fixing her dress up. "I love you," he told her.

Rose turned around with a worried look on her face. She kissed his forehead. "Don't be sad. Spoilers, yeah?" she guessed. "I'll be fine," she promised.

"I know," he beamed. "You're always brilliant."

Rose laughed slightly. "Come on," she said getting up and pulling him by the hand. "I have to go and meet you back in Leadworth. Twelve years later," she added, casting an amused look at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And there you go. Part 1 of 'The Eleventh Hour'.**

**The next chapter will see the second half of the events. I felt like that episode needed two chapters. For one, a lot happens. And two, I wanted to write more 11/Rose.**

**So, how was it? Let me know. And check out the new outtake if you haven't. **

**The next chapter will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	71. Amy Pond

** Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N We crossed 900 reviews! Good grief, that is brilliant.**

**Here is Part 2 of 'The Eleventh Hour'. Let's get to it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: "Zero" and "I am the Doctor" from Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Pond<strong>

The Doctor began to stabilise the TARDIS's engines as fast as he could. A five minute jump was all he needed. As he was working, he let his mind wander. What was wrong with Amelia's house? Something was off. And that crack in the wall. Prisoner Zero.

He smacked the side of his head, wanting to concentrate. It was hard, considering that it felt like his brain had been through a wringer. Like Peri had once said, it was all there but in bits and pieces. Gosh, his memory must have really shaken up if he could remember Peri's words. That had been so long ago.

The TARDIS landed, just as he realised it. He knew what was wrong. He ran out of the TARDIS and he immediately realised that it was morning. Oh, bugger. It definitely hadn't been five minutes.

He wondered briefly if Rose would kill him for leaving her on Earth for what must have been hours. And what about little Amelia?

He ran straight into the big house and on to the next floor.

"Amelia! Rose! I figured it out!" he yelled as he reached the door. "I know what's wrong!" he said.

The next thing he knew was a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Rose landed back in Leadworth, 12 years after she had last been there. But she was nowhere near Amy's house. An odd feeling crept over her as if something was missing, like it was incomplete.<p>

She looked around her again, sighing in frustration with whatever was wrong. She calmed herself down enough to realise that this was another part of Leadworth. She spied the hospital right ahead of her. She headed towards it and her sharp ears caught it.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" People were chanting it.

Already filled with the feeling of foreboding, Rose increased her pace and ran into the hospital. She was so anxious to find out what was happening, that she ran smack into someone.

"I am so sorry," the nurse said and Rose found herself staring at a younger Rory Williams.

* * *

><p>The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed were the long legs that seemed to go on forever. He blinked blearily and a policewoman swam into focus.<p>

"Oi!" she snapped at him. "Sit still." Her accent was weird. It sounded like a South London accent but the words were a bit warbled.

Whoever she was, the Doctor was in no mood to be obeying her. He jumped to his feet and felt himself being pulled back sharply. He realised that he was handcuffed to the radiator. Bits and pieces of information floated into his head. Regeneration...stabilising TARDIS...Rose...Amelia.

"Where is she?" the Doctor asked. "What happened to Amelia?"

"A-Amelia?" she asked, sounding defensive.

"Yes, Amelia Pond, little Scottish girl," he said. "The hit on the head was good, brain now working normally. Where is she?" he asked, his words firing out of his mouth at an impossible speed.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," the policewoman answered in an odd voice.

The Doctor felt confused. "What?" he asked. "No, no, it can't be," he said. "I promised her. Five minutes, I said. And what about Ro..." he cut himself off, staring at the woman who was looking at him strangely. "Who lives here now?" he asked.

"I do," she answered. "Why?"

"How many rooms then?" he asked.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"How many rooms on this floor?" the Doctor asked again.

"Five," she snapped.

"Six," he said, his eyes on the extra door.

* * *

><p>"Uh," Rose said, wondering what to do. Rory was younger than she had ever seen him and there was no way he would know who she was.<p>

"Oh my god," he said, staring at her. "You're Rose."

There went that theory. Rose opened her mouth, racking her brains to remember if she had actually met Rory before.

"But how can you be real?" he asked, oblivious that she hadn't said a word yet. "You were just a story. Amy used to dress up as you."

"Amy, yes," she said, not knowing what he was going on about but needing to focus. "You know where she lives, yeah? Take me there."

"Uh, okay," he said, following her as she started walking out. "But you can't exist," he said.

"Oh if I had a nickel for every time someone said that to me," Rose muttered. "What did you mean 'I'm just a story'?" she asked.

"The story," Rory said. "Amy's story of the Raggedy Doctor and his Rose," he said as if it should mean something.

"Uh-huh," Rose nodded, trying to make sense of everything. "Amy thought the Doctor and I were a story?"

"Yeah, I mean obviously," Rory said. "She said that you two...uh, the Doctor and Rose had a police box that was a time machine."

Rose raised her eyebrows but did not say anything. "Get me to the village," she said, getting into his car. "I need to find Amy."

Rory gaped at her for a moment. "I really don't..."

Rose leaned out of the car. "Rory, either you drive or I will steal your car," she said.

Rory nodded quickly and got into the driving seat.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," the policewoman said, looking at the sixth door. "I have lived here all this time, how can I have not seen it?"<p>

"It's got a perception filter on it," the Doctor explained. "Where are you going?" he demanded as she began to move towards it.

"I need to see," she said.

"No, don't," he said, struggling uselessly with the handcuffs. "Don't go inside." She didn't obey and he growled in frustration. "Why does no one listen?" he asked himself. "Do I have a face that nobody listens to?" he demanded. "Again," he sighed.

Come to think of it, he had no idea what he looked like. He should get a mirror. He used his free hand to smack the side of his head. He needed to focus. One thing at a time.

"There's something in here," the policewoman called from inside the room. "A tube thingy."

"Silver and blue light at the end?" he asked.

"Yeah," she called back.

"It's my sonic screwdriver," he said. "Must have rolled under the door when you knocked me out."

"And it jumped on the table?" she asked.

"What? A table? Look, just get out of there," he said, trying to pull away from the radiator.

"There's nothing else here," she said.

He almost rolled his eyes. "You couldn't see the room, what makes you think you can see anything now?" His head snapped towards the room when he heard her scream. She ran out, looking terrified. The Doctor grabbed the sonic screwdriver out of her hand but it was all chewed up and sticky. "Oh," he groaned. "What has the bad alien done to you?" he asked his precious screwdriver.

"Will the door hold it?" she asked the Doctor.

"It's an interdimensional multiform and they're all terrified of wood," he snapped. Ooh, that was sarcastic. Was he sarcastic this time?

Before he could ponder more on that, the door opened and a man and dog stepped out. The man opened his mouth and a volley of barks erupted from him. The policewoman recoiled in fear and confusion but then a loud voice echoed around the house.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

* * *

><p>"Relax," Rose told Rory as they drove through the village. He was shooting anxious looks at her and she regretted snapping at him before. "Look, I'm sorry for threatening to steal your car."<p>

Truth was, she and Rory always had a bit of an odd relationship and they usually snapped at each other playfully. Whatever happened though, she cared very deeply for him and knew that he did too. Although this Rory had no idea and she felt guilty for assuming that he did.

He did relax at her words and then looked at her sideways. "How did you know my name?" he asked her.

Rose raised her eyebrows but then realised that she had slipped up earlier and called him Rory. She could have smacked herself for such a stupid mistake. She adopted a nonchalant tone. "I saw your hospital ID," she shrugged.

"Oh," he said and nodded. He relaxed a bit more. "Why do you want to see Amy?" he asked her.

"Because something weird is going on here," Rose answered honestly.

"I know what you mean," he murmured, thinking about the weird coma patients.

"What'd you say?" Rose asked at once.

He looked at her. "At the hospital. There are those people," he said.

"What people?" Rose asked curiously. "I heard them chanting earlier."

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "They're in coma and are supposed to be unresponsive...but I swear I saw some of them around the village," he admitted.

Rose nodded slowly, absorbing that bit of information.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, misreading her expression.

She smiled at him. "I do believe you, Rory," she said. "What worries me, is not knowing what is going on."

Rory looked surprised that she believed him but then smiled back at her.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"What was that?" Rory asked as they heard that.

"Trouble," Rose said. "Are we there yet?"

"Yeah," Rory said, pulling up near the square.

* * *

><p>"A kissogram?" the Doctor asked her as they ran out of the house.<p>

"Yes," she snapped at him.

The Doctor stared at her disbelievingly but then his eyes went to the shed. He ran to it. "No, this was broken," he said. He ran a finger over the wood and licked it. "Decades old," he murmured to himself. "Twelve years to be precise." He rounded on her. "It's not been six months, it's been twelve years."

"They are going to incinerate the house," she snapped. "Come on."

"No," he said. "This is important," he said, thinking of Amelia and Rose. "I need to know. Why'd you say six months?"

"Why'd you say five minutes?" she demanded.

It clicked as he stared at her. It was her. It was Amelia. The little Scottish girl. "What?" was all he could say.

"Come on," Amelia snapped as she dragged him away by his arm.

"You're Amelia," he said as she jogged into the village.

"You're late," she snapped.

"You're Amelia Pond," he repeated, hardly believing it.

"I'm Amelia and you're late," she said.

"You hit me with a cricket bat," he said, sounding offended.

"Twelve years," she shot back.

"A cricket bat," he emphasised.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists," she said.

"Why four?" he asked curiously.

"I...I kept biting them. They said you weren't real," she said.

They had reached the square by now and the Doctor looked around, a chill washing over him. Something was amiss here.

"Doctor!"

He turned around and a wide smile broke out onto his face as he spotted Rose running towards him. He caught her in a hug and the two of them started talking at once.

"It's been 12 years," they said at the same time.

"I know," the Doctor said. His face softened. "You weren't...?"

"I wasn't stuck here, no," she said, shaking her head. "Doctor, what is going on here?"

"Yeah, uh, something we would like to know as well," Rory added in as he joined the little group.

"Who's he?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Uh, this is Rory," Rose said.

The Doctor shot him a distrusting look and then looked back at Amelia who was staring at him and Rose like she had seen a ghost.

"Amelia," the Doctor said gently.

She started and then looked at him. "How is it possible?" she asked. "You two...you look the same," she said.

"No time to explain now, Amy," Rose said.

"Amy?" the Doctor asked. "What happened to Amelia?"

"Bit too fairytale," Amy said and the Doctor had to admit it stung.

"Uh, I'm still confused," Rory put in.

"It's all simple," the Doctor snapped, switching to explanation mode. "An interdimensional multiform has slipped through a crack in Amy's bedroom and is being hunted by the Atraxi which is the big eye thing. Now unless we hand Prisoner Zero over, they're going to blow up the Earth."

"How much time do we have?" Rose asked.

"Twenty minutes," the Doctor said. "Which is perfect."

"How is that perfect?" Rory demanded, wondering about the man's sanity.

"Because that's plenty of time," the Doctor said like it was obvious. "Multiforms like that assume the shape of a dormant host. We reveal the impostor and the Atraxi arrest them. The only problem is knowing who it is impersonating. Could be any dormant victim."

"Like a coma victim," Rose realised. "Rory, you said you had the photos."

"Photos? What photos?" Amy asked.

"The coma victims at the hospital," Rory said.

"Perfect," the Doctor agreed. "Rose, I need your screwdriver. Mine's destroyed."

Rose nodded and then realised that she had left it in the clothes she had worn before. She had forgotten it in a hurry. "Uh, I don't have it," she admitted. "What now?"

The Doctor racked his brains. "Okay, new plan," the Doctor said. "We go to the hospital and I need a laptop."

"I have mine," Rory offered.

"Good," the Doctor said, grinning at Rory in delight. "You and Amy head to the hospital and Rose and I will sort the rest out. And give me your laptop."

"O-okay," Rory said.

"Hold on," Amy said. "Why should I believe you?"

The Doctor smiled at her and then tossed her something. Amy caught it. "Because I'm telling the truth, Amy Pond."

Amy stared at the apple with the face carved in and then stared at the two impossible people that she had believed were stories all her life. She nodded and then grabbed Rory's hand. "We'll be at the hospital," she said.

"What do I do with this?" Rose asked, looking at the laptop that Rory had given her.

The Doctor grinned at her and planted a smooch on her forehead. "You, my lovely Rose, are going to send this virus to everyone," he said, typing rapidly.

"What will it do?" Rose asked.

"Reset everything," he grinned. "Now," he said, looking around. "We need transport."

"There's a firetruck over there," Rose pointed.

The Doctor turned and grinned at her. "You know, this is exactly why I love you."

* * *

><p>The Doctor drove wildly to the hospital while Rose sat in the passenger seat, sending the virus out to NASA, Tokyo Space Centre, UNIT Geneva and Torchwood Three.<p>

"How long?" the Doctor asked as they neared the hospital.

"Not long now," Rose said, glancing at the countdown.

The Doctor parked the truck and used the ladder to get into the hospital ward. He found Amy and Rory cornered by prisoner Zero in a woman's disguise. "I'm not too late, am I?" he asked them. He glared at Prisoner Zero. "Take the disguise off."

"No," she said. "If I die, then the Earth should die with me."

The Doctor's glare worsened. "Fine then," he snapped. "Just leave. You came through the crack. Just leave this world."

"Oh, I didn't make the crack," the prisoner sneered. "It was already there. The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

The Doctor noted the warnings but his attention was focused on the countdown. "And we're off," the Doctor said cheerfully, pointing at the clock. It read 00:00. "Rose," he called. "It worked."

"Oh?" Rose asked as she climbed up the ladder and jumped into the hospital ward. "Good," she nodded. "The virus has spread and there's a beacon in the sky."

"Hear that?" the Doctor asked the prisoner. "No TARDIS. No screwdriver. Two minutes to spare. Who da man?" he asked. At the unimpressed looks he got, he deflated. "Never saying that again," he muttered petulantly. "Fine!"

"You haven't won, Time Lord," the prisoner hissed. "I shall simply change form."

"That kind of psychic link takes months," Rose said.

"Good thing I have had years then," the Prisoner said and Amy collapsed.

"Amy!" the Doctor rushed to her.

"Doctor," Rose called and he followed her gaze.

"That's rubbish," he said. "Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you," Rory said.

"Me?" he asked, surprised and then remembered that he had regenerated. "Is that what I look like?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Rory asked.

"Busy day," he shrugged. "But why me? Why copy me?"

"It's a dream," Rose realised as a young Amelia stepped around.

"Amy," the Doctor said, looking at her unconscious form. "Think of Prisoner Zero. The original form. The one that you saw. Think of it," he urged.

Amy began to stir as Amelia and the duplicate Doctor faded and Prisoner Zero was revealed in its true form.

"Prisoner Zero is located," the Atraxi announced. "Prisoner Zero is restrained."

* * *

><p>As the Prisoner was taken away by the Atraxi, the Doctor took Rory's phone from him. "Sorry about the bill," was all he said before dialling quickly.<p>

"What is he doing?" Rory asked Rose.

"Dealing with the Atraxi," Rose answered without raising her head. She was still checking up on Amy, who had a slight headache but was otherwise fine.

"Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now," he ordered.

"Did he just bring them back?" Rory demanded as Rose and Amy started following the Doctor. "Did he just get rid of aliens and then bring them back?" he demanded in a high voice.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Rose asked him as she jogged to keep up with him.

"To the roof," he answered. "No," he changed his mind and turned into a different room. "I am about to save the world. I need a decent shirt," he said, picking up random items from the locker room.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth," Rory said as the Doctor's torn shirt hit him in the face. "Deadly aliens. Aliens of death...and now, you're taking your clothes off." He turned to Amy in horror. "Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you," the Doctor snapped, getting rid of his trousers.

Rory immediately turned around but realised that neither Amy nor Rose had turned around. "Aren't you going to turn around?" he asked Amy.

"Nope," she answered.

* * *

><p>The Atraxi were waiting on the roof when the Doctor got there with Rose, Amy and Rory. "Come on then!" he called. "The Doctor will see you now!"<p>

The eye zoomed up to him and did a scan. "You are not of this world!"

Rose watched as the Doctor dealt with the Atraxi. A brief sense of nostalgia washed over her as she saw the different faces of the Doctor in the hologram.

"Hello," the Doctor said, stepping fully in front of them. "I'm the Doctor."

Rose smiled as she saw him. Too short trousers...braces...floppy hair...tweed jacket...bow tie...he was her Doctor.

"Basically," he said. "Run!"

As he watched the Atraxi zoom away, he felt Rose come and stand next to him. He turned around and beamed at her, so many things that he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue. But something warm burnt his chest. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the glowing TARDIS key.

Rose met his eyes and the two of them grabbed each others' hands and ran to the TARDIS. They ran all the way to Amy's house, barely stopping until they reached the TARDIS. The Doctor slipped the key in and opened the door.

His mouth fell open. "Oh, look at you," he murmured. "Look at you, you sexy thing."

He watched Rose out of the corner of his eyes as she stepped inside. There was a smile tugging at her lips and her eyes were shining as she took in the sight. He knew that look and it didn't change when it fell on him. He had seen his own face before and he couldn't believe it. He was going to meet her very soon.

She gave him a grin that would stop the universe and jumped into his arms. It was the Doctor and Rose. In the TARDIS. As it should be.

* * *

><p>A very long and thorough goodbye later, the Doctor hopped to the moon for a quick test that the TARDIS was working properly. Then, he set about doing something else that he wanted to do. He set the coordinates to go back to Amy.<p>

The girl who waited; it was her time to see the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading.**

**I know it ends a bit abruptly but it picks up from the end of Eleventh Hour from Amy's POV in the next chapter. So, don't worry.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the parts with Rose and Rory. I have noticed that those two are as similar as can be in terms of characters. I adore that.**

**Anyway, we're at the beginning of Series 5. Let's see how it goes.**

**The next chapter based on the events of 'The Beast Below' will be up on Wednesday.**

**See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	72. Interlude: Madman with a Box

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything, nor do I get any money for it.**

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews. I adore you all.**

**I realise that I promised you a full chapter but this took on a whole different turn. And one that makes sense in a twisted way. You have an interlude between the Doctor and Amy. **

**Initially, this was combined into the chapter but with the departure of Ponds and a few other things, I added more and it became an interlude.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Madman in a Box<strong>

As Amy watched the Atraxi leave, she smiled in relief. "Is that it then?" she asked the Doctor but received no reply.

Confused, she looked down and saw that the Doctor and Rose had vanished. She and Rory exchanged a look and ran back down. Amy was determined not to let them get away this time. When she got to her house, she saw the old Police Box vanishing with the same sound she had heard all those years ago.

Disappointed, she returned to the house. She had been left behind again. 12 years later and still she was the girl who was waiting.

Every night, she dreamed of impossible things. Vampires...a city under the Earth...sunflowers in a garden...Romans...pirates...angels...

The next time she heard the sound of that blue box, Amy almost thought she was dreaming again. But the noise was real enough this time and she jumped out of bed to look outside her window. There it was, standing in the same spot it had been two years ago.

She ran downstairs and watched as the Doctor stepped out. "Sorry," he grinned. "Had to take a quick trip to the moon. Make sure everything was working properly," he said.

"What're you doing here?" Amy asked him, her heart thudding in anticipation.

"Well, I did promise to take you in the machine, didn't I?" he asked with a beaming smile. "What'd you say, Amy Pond? New worlds, new planets."

"Doctor," Amy said. "You know the thing with Prisoner Zero and the Atraxi," she said. "That was two years ago."

She could tell by his face that he hadn't known that. "Ah," he said. He had kept her waiting again. "Right."

Amy looked at the box speculatively. "If I come with you, can you bring me back before tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Why? What's tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Nothing," Amy said, trying not to think of Rory or the wedding dress hanging in her wardrobe. "Just tell me."

"I can bring you back in five minutes, if you want," he said, choosing not to ask about it. "Come along, Pond," he said and opened the doors with a click of his fingers.

Amy stepped inside slowly, gaping at the interior. The Doctor ran ahead of her, jumping around the console, pressing random buttons. "Why is it a phone box?" she asked.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"On the outside," Amy said. "It says 'Police Box'. Why have you labelled a time machine police box? Why not 'Time Machine'? Or is that too obvious? And what is a Police box? Did policemen come in boxes? How many did you get? Are you a policeman?" she asked in a speed that would put the Doctor to shame. "Of course not, look at your hair," she continued. "Actually, look at your hair. Do you ever look at your hair and think 'whoa, it just won't stop and my chin. I'm wearing a bowtie, shoot me now.' Am I gabbling?" she asked him.

The Doctor who had been touching his hair and bow tie self consciously nodded. "A bit, yeah," he said. "First off, it's not really a Police Box. It's the chameleon circuit of the TARDIS. And it was actually a telephone box that policemen used to have," he explained.

"Okay," Amy nodded. "So, you have a wooden time machine that is bigger on the inside. Do you feel stupid?" At his incredulous look, she clarified. "About the bowtie."

"Ah," he scoffed. "Bowties are cool."

"And you're an alien," she said, staring at him in wonder. "I just thought, you were like some sort of a madman with a box."

"Amy Pond," the Doctor began seriously. "I want you to remember this and some day this might save your life." Making sure that she was listening properly, he winked. "I'm definitely a madman with a box."

Amy laughed and then remembered something else. "Where's the library?" she asked.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused at the abrupt question.

"You said there was a swimming pool in the library," Amy said. "Is it really there?"

"Must be," the Doctor said. "I haven't gone looking for it yet."

Amy nodded slowly. "Where's Rose?" she asked.

"Ah, oh, you know," he shrugged. "Gone out."

"Gone out where?" Amy asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, instead choosing to run up to the doors and throwing them open. Amy followed him, determined to get an answer but stopped short at the sight of a million stars in front of her. The Doctor smiled smugly at her dumbstruck expression. "Anything you might fancy?" he asked.

Amy didn't care that she was gaping like a fish. This was the best thing she had seen in her life. It was like her dreams, except this was all real. The raggedy man was back and he was going to show her the universe.

* * *

><p>Having dodged a bullet there, he focused on steering the TARDIS. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell Amy about Rose. In fact, it would be a good idea to explain in case they met Rose randomly and she didn't know them.<p>

But he had discovered this incarnation's flaw. Or more like a weakness. He had a very strong instinct to keep secrets. He didn't even think he could help it; he just didn't want to share things with anybody. He'd had that instinct before and nothing good came out of it the last time. And he was heading down that same road again.

He had gone back for Amy because he had promised her but that crack in her wall wasn't gone yet. Something was unnatural there and he was determined to know what. He switched off the screen before Amy could see.

He realised that keeping Rose's complicated existence a secret from Amy was his way of being sure that she could be trusted. Or rather, be sure that whatever had caused that crack hadn't manipulated her as well.

It was a way of arranging a chessboard. A part of him hated himself for it and the other was mapping out strategies. Time's Champion was rearing his head slowly but surely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that is it.**

**To those of you who don't know Time's Champion, lucky you. The 7th Doctor is probably the Doctor's most manipulative incarnation and 11 is well on his way to being on par with him. 7 and Ace are so parallel to 11 and Amy that I'm not even joking. **

**"The Curse of Fenric" and "The God Complex" even have the same ending in which the Doctor has to break his companion's faith in him. One of the reasons why 7 took Ace with him because he wanted to know why she was caught in that timestorm and likewise, 11 took Amy because he wanted to know what the crack was all about. So, yeah.**

**The next chapter is definitely based on 'The Beast Below' and will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	73. Starship UK

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thank you for your awesome response to the interlude. Your support honestly means a lot to me. **

**Here is the actual chapter based on 'The Beast Below'. I liked writing this one. In fact, I am really enjoying writing the Series 5 chapters. Maybe it's just 11/Rose. Their dynamic is so different but so good nonetheless.**

**Anyway, I'll let you get to it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "The Beast Below" and "A Lonely Decision" from the Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Starship UK<strong>

"Here we are," the Doctor said and Amy looked at the scanner that he pointed at. "Starship UK."

"Is that...?" Amy gaped.

"Yeah, the United Kingdom of Britain and Ireland but all metal," he said, laughing giddily. "Now the first rule of time travel," he said sternly, landing the TARDIS. "No interfering, got that?"

"Okay," Amy said.

"No, I mean it," he said. "We are here as observers only."

"Got it," Amy nodded, looking at the scanner. "We observe only. Like a wildlife documentary." She spotted a little girl crying to herself in the corner and frowned. "That's hard. I don't know if I can do that." She gasped in surprise when she saw the Doctor sit down next to the little girl. She immediately ran out of the TARDIS.

The little girl had left by the time she got outside, and the Doctor was looking around frowning. "Do you see it?" he asked her.

"See what?" Amy asked.

"Something's wrong," he said. "What do you think it is?"

"Uh," Amy said, looking around. "How should I know?"

He gave her a look. "Come on, think," he encouraged. "It's all silent and secretive. Why is that?" he asked and then picked up a glass of water from the table of a couple and put it on the ground.

Amy observed his bizarre behaviour, wondering if she should rethink the madman part. He put the glass back and made up some story about escaped fish. Amy looked oddly at him as he began to walk away. "What was all that about?" she asked him.

"Just confirming something," he said. "There is something very wrong here," he added and gave her a wallet.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked in confusion.

"It's the little girl's," he explained. "Her address is on there. Find her and ask her why people are afraid of the Smilers."

"So is that it, is it?" she asked him. "You don't interfere unless there are children crying."

He gave her an odd smile. "Children cry when they're in pain or afraid or when they want attention. The girl was crying silently. Children only do that when they cannot stop. Any parent knows that," he said.

"Are you a parent?" she asked him at once.

He grinned. "Find the girl," he said and left her.

* * *

><p>Making his way down to the engine rooms, he jumped only slightly when he felt a hand slip into his. "Hello dear," he grinned.<p>

Rose smiled at him. "Charming place to visit," she remarked, looking at their surroundings.

He snorted. "What's wrong do you think?" he asked.

Rose looked around and shrugged. "A bit quiet," she commented.

"And no vibrations either," he said.

"The engines aren't running?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Not sure," he shrugged. "The Starship is moving. Amy and I saw it."

"Where is Amy?" Rose asked as they looked around.

"I sent her to track down a little girl," he said.

Rose noticed an odd catch in his voice. She stopped and looked at him. "And?" she prompted.

He chuckled. Was there any point in hiding anything from her? "She asked me if I was a parent," he murmured, checking a panel in the shaft.

Rose kissed his shoulder and then kneeled to check the panel with him. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. But Rose had been married to this man. She had learned long ago when to push him and when to let things go. Now was the time to let it go.

"What is making this ship move if the engines aren't working?" Rose asked him.

His lips quirked into a small smile. "That is what I'm looking to find out," he said.

"So am I," a new voice said and the two of them spun around. A masked woman wearing a cape emerged from the shadows.

"And who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"That is not important, Doctor," she said.

"You know me?" the Doctor asked in surprise.

"Yes and you must be Rose," she said, looking at Rose who looked equally surprised.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demanded. "How do you know us?"

"Shh," the masked woman said. "No time to explain. They are everywhere. Help us, please. Find out what is going on," she pleaded. She tossed him a strange device. "This will take you back to your friend. She's safe."

"Tell us who you are," Rose said.

"I am Liz 10," she said. "And I will find you."

"Wait," Rose called but the woman was already disappearing back into the shadows. The two of them ran towards her but the corridor was empty. "What the hell was that all about?" Rose asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked grim. "I don't know," he said. He fiddled with the tracking device. "Let's find Amy."

* * *

><p>Amy felt tears gathering in her eyes as images flashed before her eyes. She didn't even hesitate before hitting the 'Forget' button.<p>

The door slid open and she found herself staring at the Doctor and Rose. "Amy," Rose said, rushing towards her. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking worried at the tear tracks on her face.

The Doctor, on the other hand, looked nowhere near as sympathetic. "What are you doing? What have you done?" he demanded of Amy.

"Doctor," Rose said warningly as she patted Amy's arm.

"I want to know what she's done," he said, looking at Rose.

"She forgot," Mandy, the little girl, said from the hallway. "They all forget."

"Why?" the Doctor asked Mandy gently.

"I don't know," Mandy shrugged. "You only get to watch it when you're 16. Then you can vote to protest or forget," she said.

"Rose, I swear, I don't know," Amy said, sounding frightened.

"It's okay," Rose said comfortingly. She looked around the booth. "Doctor, what is this?" she asked.

"Democracy in action," the Doctor said bitterly. "Why, why do they choose to forget?"

"It's not playing for us," Rose commented and the Doctor winked at her.

"Why?" Amy asked.

Rose and the Doctor looked at her like she was missing a huge point. She stared at them and then her eyes went wide as she realised. "Right, aliens," she nodded. "But you two look humans. Why won't the machine recognise that?" she asked.

"Not important," the Doctor said, adjusting his bowtie and taking Rose's hand. "Ready?" he asked her.

"As I ever will be," she smiled.

"Ready for what?" Amy asked, wondering about their sanity.

"We're bringing down the government," the Doctor said and he and Rose hit the 'Protest' button together.

The door of the booth slid shut and the 'smiler' in the room turned to a 'frowner'. "What's happening?" Amy asked, her eyes wide.

The floor began to open up. The Doctor smiled at Rose and the offered Amy his other hand. "Say whee," he said.

"AAAAAAHH," Amy screamed as the floor opened and the three of them dropped down into the depths of the Starship.

* * *

><p>"Ew," Rose commented as they landed on a squelchy sewer, completely drenched in mucky stuff. "Where are we?"<p>

"Don't know," the Doctor said, sonicing the place.

"It's a rubbish dump, that's what," Amy said, standing up and trying not to be sick.

"But notice how it's almost all food rubbish," the Doctor said.

"The floor's squelchy," Amy said, not hearing what the Doctor had said.

Rose's eyes widened and she met the Doctor's eyes. "No..." she said.

"I'm afraid so," the Doctor said ruefully.

"What? What is it?" Amy asked, looking between them.

"You might wanna go to a calm place," the Doctor told her.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Amy. "We're standing on a tongue," she said bluntly.

The Doctor glared half-heartedly at her. "I was trying to ease her into it," he said.

"No, you were just going to show off," Rose replied matter-of-factly and Amy giggled.

The Doctor tried to glare at her again but his lips twitched.

"Uh, I think I see the exit," Amy said, pointing to a row of teeth. She began to move towards it.

"No!" Rose and the Doctor yelled together.

The whole mouth began to shake. "What's happening?" Amy asked in a scared voice.

"It's trying to swallow us," Rose said, her voice rising.

"Hang on," the Doctor said. "Just activating the eject button," he said.

"The mouth has an eject button?" Amy asked.

"Think about it," Rose said, her mouth twisting into a disgusted grimace.

Amy's eyes became wide. "No," she said.

"Yeah," Rose nodded.

They turned around and spotted the wave coming towards them.

"Right," the Doctor said, taking their hands. "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!"

* * *

><p>"Never...ever..." Rose said as she stood up, trying not to be sick herself.<p>

The Doctor gave her an amused smile and roused Amy. Amy groaned and sat up. "Where are we?" she asked.

"The overflow pipe," the Doctor said. "And with only one exit."

Rose and Amy followed his gaze and saw the 'Forget' button next to the door. "They really do want people to forget, don't they?" Rose asked, wincing at the stench coming from them.

"What will happen if we don't?" Amy asked, standing up next to Rose.

"Oh, there they come," the Doctor said and pointed at the 'Smilers' who turned into 'Frowners'.

The door opened behind them and Liz 10 stepped through. She shot twice at the 'Frowners'. "Run," she commanded.

"Oh it's you," the Doctor said, smiling at her.

Liz 10 smiled at them. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the stench but she nodded all the same. "Hi, Amy," she said, greeting the only member of their group whom she hadn't met yet.

"How did you find us?" Rose asked as they began to follow her.

"Stuck my gizmo on you," she shrugged, striding forward swiftly. "Saw what you did," she sounded impressed. "What is it with the big fella do you think?"

"You should know," the Doctor said. "You're over sixteen."

"Never voted, not technically a British subject," she said. "That's how I knew about you two."

"What?" Rose asked in confusion.

"My family had stories, you know. Mysterious alien couple," she smirked. "Old buddy drinking with Henry Twelve," she cast an amused look at the Doctor. "Accidentally married Henry Eight," she looked at Rose who blushed fiercely. "Tea and scones with Liz Two," she grinned at both of them. "Old Vicky was on the fence about you. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. Knighted and banished you both on the same day."

"Liz 10," Rose realised.

"And down," Liz 10 said and they kneeled as she shot the recovered smilers behind them.

Rose and the Doctor looked at each other in amusement as a moment from the Torchwood Estate passed before their eyes. The two of them kneeling before a queen, it was almost identical.

Amy looked completely confused. "I don't understand," she said.

"I am the bloody queen," Liz 10 said, twirling her gun. "Basically, I rule."

The Doctor laughed as he and Rose began to follow Liz 10. Amy still looked thunder-struck but followed them. Liz 10 let them have a bath and then turned the discussion back to her subjects being fed to a giant animal.

"I keep this," Liz 10 said, looking at the row of glasses on her floor. "To remind myself that something is wrong in my kingdom."

"This mask of yours," the Doctor said, examining it. "How old were you when you became queen?"

"Forty," she said. "Why does it matter?"

The Doctor gave her an odd look and nodded. "Of course the real question is," he said, walking up to Rose. "When did you marry Henry VIII?" he asked in a whisper.

Rose looked sheepish. "It's a long story. With a whole bunch of confusion, believe me," she said. That had been a hilarious day. She and Amy had accidentally married Henry VIII on the same day during different times. Thinking that Rose had fled, he had married Amy who had then promptly fled as well. The Doctor and Rory had grumbled for a whole week over it. Good thing, Liz hadn't made the connection that Amy was Amelia Pond who married Henry VIII as well.

A bunch of Smilers burst into Liz 10's suite with two men in military uniforms. Liz 10 was furious. "How dare you?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Hawthorne, the older man said. "But you discovered it, ma'am. You have to go to the tower."

* * *

><p>As Hawthorne explained the purpose of everything, the Doctor became more and more furious. "A torture chamber," he said. "That's what this is."<p>

"Is that what I forgot?" Amy asked in a horrified voice.

"Yes," the Doctor yelled. "You're going home after this. I don't care," he said.

"I'm sorry," Amy said, tears springing to her eyes. "If I had known..."

"No, you didn't know," he snapped at her. "You decided to take it upon yourself to decide what I would want to do."

"Doctor," Rose warned as Amy crumpled under his words. "She made a mistake."

The Doctor rounded on Rose. "A mistake?" he demanded. "She..."

"I don't care," Rose argued with him. "She's young, it's her first trip. Do you really blame her for not wanting to put that burden on you?"

"You...you...that's not..." he shook his head.

"That is exactly it," Rose said, her eyes flashing angrily. "Now, instead of yelling at her, what can we do stop the agony of that poor creature?"

Amy was grateful for Rose's defence but her eyes wandered over to where Mandy and a group of children were playing with the tentacles. She began to think furiously.

_An old creature...last of its kind...sad...kind...couldn't watch the children cry_...

"That's it," she realised. Without waiting for anything, she grabbed Liz 10's hand and pressed the 'Abdicate' button.

"Amy!" Rose and the Doctor yelled. Everyone tensed but as the shock waves into the star whale's brain stopped, the speed of the Starship increased.

"I don't understand," Liz 10 said.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered," Amy said eagerly. "You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry," she said and then looked at the Doctor. "What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

The Doctor gave her a very sad smile and nodded. As Liz 10 started making arrangements for public announcements with her staff, the Doctor wandered out onto the observation deck. Amy sidled up next to Rose. "I did good, yeah?" she asked her.

"Yeah, the very best," Rose grinned at her.

"Thanks for, you know," she said, shifting a bit. She never was good at the emotional stuff.

Rose laughed and nodded. "Yeah," she said. She observed Amy out of the corner of her eye. "Don't feel too guilty about running, Amy. It will be the night before, until you are ready."

Amy looked at her in surprise. "How did you...?"

Rose looked at the Doctor who was staring out of the windows and then back at Amy. "I'll see you around, Amy," she said.

Before Amy could say anything, Rose patted her arm and went up to the Doctor. From where she could see, Amy saw her whisper something to the Doctor who smiled and then very gently kissed her lips. Rose grinned at him and then walked off, waving at Amy one last time before disappearing down the hall.

Curious, Amy approached the Doctor. "Where did she go?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled at Amy. "A story for some other time," he said. "You know, what you did back there. It could have seriously backfired."

"No," Amy said confidently. "I saw it before, you know. Someone very old and very kind, who couldn't just watch the children cry," she said, looking at him with a smile.

The Doctor grinned at her and turned back into his manic self. "Come on, Pond. Off we go again," he said.

Amy laughed at his enthusiasm and followed him. Everything that Rose and the Doctor said and what they hadn't had got her thinking. Still, she wasn't ready yet. She was still going to run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's it. Thank you for reading.**

**So, what did you think? I had fun writing it. I hated to cut out the 'nobody human has anything to say to me today' line. Matt Smith was brilliant in delivering that. **

**Plus, I always kind of hated how he decided to yell at Amy. It was her first trip and she was young. So, I got Rose to yell at him for her. **

**As for Amy running away, I know a lot of people criticise that and I get that but seriously, who wouldn't? I don't think anyone can honestly say that they wouldn't run off from their life with the Doctor. Especially before a big change like marriage.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is based on 'Victory of the Daleks'. It will be up on Wednesday.**

**See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	74. The Daleks Reborn

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thanks for the awesome response on the last chapter. Here is the next one based on 'Victory of the Daleks'.**

**I admit that this isn't one of my better ones. I do apologise for that. But the next two are one of my favourites that I have written. Hopefully, they make up for this.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: "Victory of the Daleks" and "Battle in the Sky" from the Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Daleks Reborn<strong>

Amy finally decided to change out of her nightie and entered the wardrobe room that the Doctor had shown her to. She couldn't quite stop the gasp escaping her mouth when she entered. The place was huge and filled to brim with clothes. Some from Earth, some alien, and all of them were from different time periods.

She managed to find a section that resembled her own wardrobe back at home and picked out some clothes. When she got back to the console room, it was empty. Frowning, she tried to remember what else the Doctor had told her about the TARDIS. The kitchen was either two rights on the left stairwell or two lefts on the right stairwell.

Before she could decide, she heard the unmistakeable sound of a phone ringing. Amy glanced around in confusion.

"Doctor?" she called.

"What?" his voice floated in from somewhere, she couldn't tell where from.

"Uh, the phone is ringing," she said.

"Well, answer it," he said.

Feeling a bit foolish, she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Is the Doctor there? I have the Prime Minister on line."_ The polite operator on the other end said.

Amy covered the mouthpiece. "Doctor," she called again. "It's the Prime Minister."

"Which one?" he asked back.

"Uh," Amy spoke into the phone. "Which one?"

"_The British one, ma'am."_

"The British one," Amy told the Doctor who came out into the console room.

"Which British one?" he asked.

Amy relayed the question and her eyes widened. "Winston Churchill," she said, hardly believing it herself.

The Doctor took the phone from her. "Oh, hello dear," he said cheerfully. He listened carefully and then nodded. "Alright, we're on our way."

"Are we going to see Winston Churchill?" Amy asked in excitement.

"Yep," he grinned, whirling around the console. "Hold on."

* * *

><p>"It's been a month, my dear," Winston said worriedly.<p>

Rose smiled at him. "The Doctor's driving isn't exactly reliable, remember? The last time we came to see you we missed the date and nearly landed in 1944."

Winston took a puff from his cigar and nodded. "1944," he sighed. "Wonder if it will ever come."

"It will, Winston," Rose nodded. "Just you see."

Winston nodded. "So now that you're here, should we expect the Doctor soon?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Rose nodded. "Why is it that you called him anyway?"

"Ah, it's quite a surprise," he said eagerly. "I'm afraid you too will have to wait to find out."

Rose nodded again and slowly, a whooshing noise filled the bunker. Winston and Rose smiled at each other as numerous soldiers rushed over with guns ready to fire. The noise ended and Winston politely offered Rose his arm and the two of them pushed their way past the soldiers.

"Oh hello," the Doctor grinned. "Didn't expect to see you here," he said to Rose.

"I'm just full of surprises," Rose winked at him. "Hi Amy," she waved.

"Hey, Rose," Amy smiled.

"Is it really you, Doctor?" Winston asked.

"Oh yes, I told you he had changed his face again, didn't I?" Rose said.

"Still, good to see you, Doctor," Winston said with his hand stretched out.

"Ah, every time," the Doctor grinned.

"What?" Amy asked with interest.

"The TARDIS key," the Doctor explained. He shook his finger admonishingly at Churchill. "You're not getting it."

Winston chuckled and then dismissed the soldiers. "Think of how many people we could save, Doctor," he said.

"It doesn't work like that," the Doctor said and then walked over to Rose to grab her hand. "Well go on then," he said to Winston. "Tell us what's going on."

"These are the Cabinet War Rooms, aren't they?" Amy asked as she looked around.

"Yes, Top secret heart of the War Office," the Doctor explained as they followed Winston.

"And right under London," Rose added.

"Where are we going, Winston?" the Doctor asked.

"To the roof," Winston said enthusiastically.

"Know what this is about?" the Doctor asked Rose in a whisper.

"No, he wouldn't say until you got here," Rose whispered back. "That reminds me, where are we now? The jumps are getting really confusing now."

"I saw you on the Starship last," the Doctor said. "Liz 10, the whale."

"Oh yes," Rose nodded. "That was a while ago for me. Been a bit busy."

"With what?" he asked curiously.

"Can't tell you that," Rose said and kissed his cheek.

Amy heard the whispered conversation and was more confused than before.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Winston said. "Watch."<p>

"Oh, my god," Amy gasped as a German air formation came towards them.

"And now!" Winston ordered.

A barrage of bright energy rays shot out of a sandbagged emplacement and hit the formation. Each bolt hit its deadly target.

"What the...?" Rose gasped.

"That sounded like..." the Doctor trailed off. "Show me," he yelled, rushing off towards the emplacement. His hearts turned cold as a Dalek emerged from within.

"Behold my Ironsides, Doctor," Winston said.

"What?" the Doctor demanded in disbelief.

"I AM YOUR SOL-DIER!" the Dalek said.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled as she ran up next to him but then stopped when she heard the Dalek. "What did you say?" she asked it.

"I AM YOUR SOL-DIER!" the Dalek repeated.

"Stop this," the Doctor said angrily. "Stop it right now. You know who I am. You have always known."

"YOUR IDEN-TITY IS UNKNOWN," the Dalek intoned.

"Oh come off it," the Doctor snarled. "What are you up to? Why are you here?"

"Perhaps, I can clarify," a man in a lab coat said. "I am Bracewell and I created these Ironsides."

"No one created them," Rose said slowly. She looked at the Doctor. "How are they alive? The last time..."

"Yes," the Doctor said, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. His expression hardened as he looked back at the Daleks. "As for you, what is it that you are up to now?"

"Doctor, maybe we should discuss this in my office," Winston said.

The Doctor thought about refusing but then nodded. "Yes, good, maybe I can talk some sense into you then," he said and marched off after Winston.

Rose appraised the Dalek with hatred in her eyes and followed the Doctor. Amy grabbed Rose's arm. "What was that about?" she asked in a low voice.

"The Daleks," Rose hissed. "Why would they be here?"

"Hey, that Bracewell bloke made them, didn't he? What's so bad about that?" she asked.

"Amy, these are Daleks," Rose said. "You know, right?"

"Why would I know?" Amy asked in surprise.

Rose stared at her in shock. "The Daleks invaded Earth in 2008. Planets in the sky and all that," she said.

Amy continued to look confused and Rose became more worried. She met the Doctor's eyes who had listened to the conversation and was now staring at Amy in worry. The elevator stopped and the Doctor followed Winston to his office, determined to unearth this Dalek business.

* * *

><p>"WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME TEA?" the Dalek asked.<p>

Rose swallowed her revulsion and anger and rubbed the Doctor's shoulders to calm him down. An angry Doctor was not what they needed right now.

"Doctor, these Ironsides will win us the war," Winston said calmly.

"Oh they will win the war alright," the Doctor snapped. "Just not the one you are hoping for."

"Why is he so angry?" Amy asked Rose in a whisper.

"The Daleks are his oldest and deadliest enemies," Rose explained quickly. "He mentioned his world and people being destroyed, didn't he? It was the war with the Daleks."

Amy's eyes widened in horror. "Rose, then why are they being...you know, like servants?" Amy asked her.

"That is what scares me," Rose admitted as the Doctor argued furiously with Bracewell and Winston. "You ever know what hatred looks like, Amy?"

"Hatred?" Amy questioned.

"Hatred looks like a Dalek," Rose answered.

The two of them turned around at the sound of broken china. The Doctor had knocked the tea tray out of the Dalek's hand.

"Doctor!" Bracewell said.

"WE SEEK ONLY TO HELP YOU!" the Dalek said. "WE ARE YOUR SOL-DIERS!"

"Alright, soldier," the Doctor said, picking up a hammer. He warned Rose off with a glance. "Defend yourself." And he struck the Dalek hard.

"Doctor!" Winston yelled.

Amy moved to stop him but Rose held her back, shaking her head. "He knows what he's doing," Rose said.

The Doctor continued to hit the Dalek as hard as he could with the hammer. "What are you waiting for?" he demanded furiously. "I am your enemy. I am the Doctor and you are the Daleks."

The Dalek stopped thrashing about and a silence fell over the place. "CO-RRECT."

"What?" Rose said.

"CON-FIRM TES-TIMONY," the Dalek said and the Doctor's words played back at them. 'I am the Doctor and you are the Daleks."

"ALL DALEKS RETURN TO THE SHIP."

"Move back," the Doctor said quickly. "All of you."

"No no," Bracewell said. "I created you."

"WRONG! WE CREATED YOU!" the Dalek said and shot his left arm revealing a cybernetic anatomical structure.

"What the hell?" Amy gasped and the Daleks teleported away.

"Mustn't let them get away," the Doctor said, running towards the TARDIS.

"Where is he going?" Amy asked as Rose followed the Doctor.

"The Dalek ship," Rose answered, catching up with the Doctor.

"And where are you going?" Amy asked as Rose entered the doorway of the TARDIS.

"To stop him from doing anything stupid," Rose answered. "Stay here," she told Amy and shut the doors.

The TARDIS vanished from the bunker and Amy stared at the empty space in disbelief. "What do we do now?" she asked Winston.

"KBO, of course," he said. At Amy's questioning look, he clarified. "Keep buggering on."

* * *

><p>"You got a plan?" Rose asked as they steered the TARDIS onto the Dalek ship.<p>

The Doctor took out a Jammie Dodger from his jacket and nodded. "Yes," he said.

Rose nodded quickly and the two of them stepped outside. The Daleks were quick to notice their presence.

"IT IS THE DOC-TOR AND THE BAD WOLF!"

"THEY MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Wait, wait," the Doctor said, holding the biscuit in front of him. "This is a TARDIS self-destruct mechanism. I press this and we all go up."

"YOU WOULD NOT USE SUCH A DEVICE!"

"No, but I will," Rose said, snatching the biscuit from the Doctor's hand and holding it in front of her. The Daleks shrank back. "Yes," she said slowly. "You know I would use it, don't you?"

"Now then," said the Doctor. "How did you survive?"

"OUR SHIP CRASHED THROUGH TIME!"

"Explains why it's so beat up," Rose said. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the beeping device.

"A PRO-GENITOR DEVICE!"

"What's that when it's at home?" the Doctor asked.

"IT CONTAINS DALEK DNA."

"Meaning you want to manufacture more of you," Rose said, horrified. "But it still doesn't explain something," she said. "You said you needed the Doctor's testimony. Why is that?"

"Oh but don't you see?" the Doctor asked and then laughed harshly. "It's because their machine wouldn't recognise them as Daleks."

"Oho," Rose laughed humourlessly. "That is rich, that is," she agreed.

"You're impure to create more of your race," the Doctor said.

"That's why they needed you," Rose realised. "That's why this whole charade."

"YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE OR THE HU-MANS WILL BE DESTROYED!"

"Oh pish," the Doctor dismissed with a wave. "This ship can't destroy a fly."

"NO DOCTOR! WATCH AS THE HUMANS DESTROY THEMSELVES!" One by one, the lights in the city of London started lighting up.

"Turn off those lights," the Doctor said angrily. "Turn them off."

"Or I'll use the self-destruct," Rose put in.

"LEAVE US AND THE HUMANS WILL BE SPARED!"

"You want to leave?" Rose asked.

"WE SHALL RETURN TO OUR OWN TIME!"

"I can't allow that," the Doctor said. A hush fell over the ship.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"THE PROCESS IS COMPLETE!"

Five different coloured Daleks emerged from the machine. The Doctor stared at them with an expression of pure loathing on his face.

"BEHOLD THE NEW DALEK STRATAGEM!"

* * *

><p>"Danny Boy to the Doctor! Danny Boy to the Doctor!"<p>

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the new Dalek Supreme demanded.

"The humans," the Doctor realised. "But how could they have known?"

"Bracewell," Rose said, her eyes shining. "Created by the Daleks but he's oh so human."

"Danny Boy, this is the Doctor," the Doctor said happily. "Big dish on the side of the ship. Blow 'er up!"

"EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR AND THE BAD WOLF!"

"Run," he said to Rose as the two of them went back to the TARDIS.

"We still need to guide Danny Boy," Rose said.

"I'll do that," the Doctor said. "Get us to Earth."

Rose nodded as she began the dematerialisation sequence. "What about their shields?" she asked.

"Taking care of them now," the Doctor said. "Danny Boy, the shields are temporarily down. Fire now!"

"London under darkness again," Danny Boy said.

"Energy pulse destroyed!" the Doctor said happily.

"DOCTOR!" the Supreme Dalek appeared on the screen. "CALL OFF THE ATTACK!"

"Why?" he demanded.

"BRACEWELL IS A BOMB!"

"You're lying," the Doctor said.

"EARTH WILL BE DESTROYED!"

"We've arrived," Rose said.

The Doctor clenched and unclenched his fist. "Fine," he snapped. "Danny Boy, retreat."

"What about Bracewell?" Rose asked.

The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors and ran into Bracewell's lab.

"Hey, why'd you call off the attack?" Amy asked but the Doctor punched Bracewell, knocking him to the ground.

"He's a bomb," Rose explained as the Doctor tore open the lab coat to reveal a circle with five segments.

"They have wired him to a bomb?" Amy asked as she knelt next to him.

"No, he is the bomb," the Doctor said. "Oh no, they have activated it."

"Can't you detonate it? Cut a wire or something?" Amy asked.

"Bracewell," Rose said. "Tell us about yourself. Your past, your life."

"It's not working," the Doctor said, even as Bracewell started talking about his parents, his humanity.

"Hey, Paisley Boy," Amy said suddenly. "Remember that feeling when you meet someone so beautiful, but they're dull as a brick. But then there are others, whose faces become them. Like their personality is written all over them. Ever fancied someone like that?"

"Dorabella," Bracewell said slowly.

"It's working," the Doctor said. "Keep him talking."

"There would be a hundred beautiful faces around you but theirs is the only one you see. Hurts, doesn't it? So many things you wish you could say, so many things you wish you got to tell them," Amy said. Wonderful Rory. Would he ever forgive her for running away? Would he understand? Would things ever be the same again?

"It worked," Rose said quietly and Amy broke away from her thoughts.

The Doctor stood up quickly. "The Daleks," he said. "I can stop them still."

"Doctor," Rose said gently. "They're gone."

"No," he denied. "I can still stop them...I can still..."

Rose put her arms around him and the Doctor deflated slowly. People around them retreated slowly, to give the couple some privacy.

"I let them get away," he confessed to Rose quietly.

"You saved the Earth," she countered.

He pulled away and stroked her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"No," Rose answered. "I thought...the last time, I knew what I had done. I wasn't prepared to see them again."

The Doctor hugged her to his chest, pressing a kiss to her head. "I'm sorry," he said.

Rose nodded. "Look, I have to go. I have somewhere to be. Will you be okay?" she asked.

"I'm always okay," he answered.

"Liar," she said softly. She sighed. "You're worried about Amy, aren't you?"

"Yes," he nodded. "She didn't remember the Daleks. And that crack in her wall."

"Tell her," Rose said. "She has to know."

The Doctor shook his head. "I can't. Not until I know what is wrong," he said.

Rose appraised him carefully but then nodded. "Okay," she said. "But be careful."

"I will," he promised. "When will I see you again?" he asked.

"Soon, I hope," Rose smiled. "Say bye to Amy for me."

He nodded and Rose vanished quickly from front of him. He sighed and leaned his head on the wall.

Amelia Pond. With the mysterious gaps in her memory and the crack in her wall. He wished he knew what was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's that. I liked the last part of the chapter more but like I said, not one of my better works.**

**I guess you can tell that Amy does not have a crush on the Doctor. I used the speech from 'The Girl Who Waited' instead of 'Ever fancy someone you shouldn't' speech. What can I say, I think Amy's story has enough complications without adding everything else to it.**

**The next part is the Angel two-parter. And River. Yeah, it's been fun to write. Hopefully, you guys like it. Part 1 will be up on Sunday.**

**See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	75. The Byzantium

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thank you for your phenomenal response. We are only 10 reviews away from 1000 reviews. That is just so brilliant, I just can't.**

**Anyway, I loved writing this chapter. I tried to do something a bit different this time. Hope you like it just the same.**

**Oh, and just to clear up any confusion River is from the Doctor's timeline not Rose's. She is still Doctor Song.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. Thanks to The White Leopard for this amazing suggestion.**

**Songs for the chapter: "The Time of Angels" and "Amy's Theme" from the Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Byzantium<strong>

Contrary to what she said, Rose didn't return home after saying goodbye to the Doctor after the events with the Daleks. She went to the usual bar on Janus, and ordered some water. She got an odd look from the bartender at that, but she just needed to think.

She found a booth in a corner and leaned back in her seat. She knew what she was doing. She was running. Away from the Doctor.

She had been delaying going back to him, coming up with excuses not to have to return to the past. Truth was, it was hurting to see him with that face and having to keep secrets from him. She thought it would have gotten easier by now but it was just getting harder ever since he had regenerated into his eleventh self.

She had always associated that face as her safe haven; the one where she wouldn't have to be cautious or be secretive. The one she could tell anything to, the one who loved her unconditionally.

Oh, he did love her now. She knew that. That was what made her forget sometimes which Doctor she was looking at. Quite often, an anecdote would be at the tip of her tongue before she would remember that this Doctor didn't know. It was making her head spin and she was doing the only thing she could do: run.

She hated doing that. She loved the Doctor. More than anything, she loved him and she had always said that she would love him no matter what face he wore. How odd that she never realised that it would be the hardest to love the face that she was the most familiar with.

She looked up suddenly when someone dropped into the seat opposite hers. "What're you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"And hello to you too, sweetie," River smirked. "You know, it's odd how many times we meet in this place."

Rose snorted and nodded. "What brings you here, Doctor Song?" she asked. This was the younger River, she could tell instantly.

"I was looking for you, as a matter of fact," River said, signalling the bartender for a drink.

"Me?" Rose asked in surprise, swirling the water in her glass. "Why?"

"Ever heard of Byzantium?" River asked.

"The Greek city?" Rose asked. "Sure."

"No, not the city," River said. "The Starship Byzantium."

"Never heard of it," Rose said. "Why?"

"The Church made a request at the university for an archaeologist to investigate it," she said.

"And the university recommended you," Rose nodded.

"Yes, naturally," River inclined her head.

"Why do they need an archaeologist to examine a Starship?" Rose asked curiously.

"Because there's a thing at the heart of the ship that can never die," River grinned. Rose opened her mouth and River shook her head. "No, it's not Jack. This is definitely not human."

"Why are you telling me?" Rose asked. "You've gone on hundreds of expeditions."

River sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I wasn't going to ask you," she admitted. "In fact, I didn't even know you were here. I was aiming at a dress shop fifty miles from here," she said, pointing at her vortex manipulator.

"But you landed here?" Rose asked.

"Yes and I saw you sitting here," River said. "What's wrong, Rose?"

"Nothing's wrong," Rose said. "Just the usual quips of time travel."

River didn't look convinced but nodded. "So, I thought I would invite you along," she said.

"River, I don't know..." Rose said reluctantly.

"Look, there's something troubling you and I bet it has to do with the Doctor," River said. "Don't deny it," she said when Rose opened her mouth. "The Doctor paid John a visit after he regenerated. I was away on an expedition so couldn't see him but John said that he was positively giddy that he was the version of him that would meet you."

Rose gave a reluctant smile at that. "Yeah," she nodded.

River's eyes melted in concern. "It's getting harder for you, isn't it?" she guessed gently. "To see him the same face but not the same after all?"

"Yeah," Rose admitted softly. "I'm running, River," she said.

"I know, sweetie," River said, squeezing her hand. "It's okay to run sometimes."

Rose snorted, thinking how she had told Amy the same. "Alright," she nodded. "You're right. I do need a break. The two of us investigating the Byzantium will be refreshing."

River smiled at her. "Wonderful," she said. "I have an invitation to the black tie affair that's happening. We can go shopping, get ready and infiltrate the ship."

Rose grinned and stood up. "Sounds like a plan," she said.

River tossed some coins onto the table and stood with her. "I was thinking of a black dress with red heels. Classic combination, always works..."

* * *

><p>"This is boring," Rose said to River as they attended the party aboard the Byzantium.<p>

"Just keep smiling. I think the head of security is getting a bit suspicious," River muttered to her out of the corner of her mouth.

"Is that the bald guy?" Rose asked.

"Yep, his name is Alistair," River said slowly. "You need to distract him so I can slip away and see what exactly is on this ship."

"Why can't you distract him?" Rose asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors," River said.

"Done," Rose agreed and the two of them silently counted to three. Rose threw a scissor and River threw a rock.

"Hah!" River cheered in a low voice. "Have fun."

"Fine," Rose said. "If something goes wrong, meet me near the air corridor. We may need to make a quick exit."

"Understood," River said. "Your move."

Rose sighed but put on her best flirtatious smile and approached Alistair. She kept him engaged in conversation and gentle touches to his arm, allowing River to slip away from the ballroom and towards the central hold of the ship.

River grinned to herself and saw the guard posted near the central hold. She ducked into the shadows and carefully applied the hallucinogenic lipstick. Slipping it back into her clutch, she approached the guard.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked politely.

River gave him a small smile and appraised him carefully. "Sorry sweetie," she said before pulling him closer and kissing him lightly.

* * *

><p>Rose was still keeping Alistair engaged but something on his wrist buzzed and he excused himself away from Rose. Cursing, Rose slipped away from the ballroom and made her way to the air corridor. River joined her a moment later, grinning. "They know we're here," River said.<p>

"Yeah I got that," Rose said, sonicing a panel in the wall. She cursed fluently.

"What's wrong?" River asked.

"We're nowhere near a solid surface," she said. "We can't use your vortex manipulator to escape. You know how hard it is to teleport away from a moving base."

"Then we can go for Plan B," River said, pulling out a laser cutter and an odd box. "I grabbed the Home Box, just in case."

Rose grinned at her and took the two things. "Shall we call for a taxi?" she asked cheekily.

"Why not?" River asked, examining her nails.

Rose chuckled and used the laser cutter to carve a message for the Doctor, adding coordinates. "Shouldn't be long," Rose said.

"Great," River remarked.

* * *

><p>"Why are we in a museum?" Amy asked in a bored voice. "I wanna see an alien planet."<p>

"Wrong!" the Doctor declared pointing at a display. "Also, wrong!"

Amy sighed and followed him as he continued to talk (mostly to himself) about every single exhibit in the place. Amy loved history as much as the next person but this was boring when you had no idea what the history was.

"Ooh, this is different," the Doctor said and Amy's interest piqued.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she examined an odd box thing that had strange carvings on them. The Doctor was staring at it.

"It's a Home Box," the Doctor said. "The language on top is my own. Old High Gallifreyan, ancient language of the Time Lords."

"What's it say?" Amy asked with interest.

"Bad Wolf," he said.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

The Doctor winked at her. "It means, I'm going to steal this," he said.

* * *

><p>"The TARDIS is arriving," Rose said. "He can't land on the ship, he'll probably be somewhere nearby."<p>

"We can jump," River suggested.

"You're an odd one, River Song," Rose snorted. "We can use the vortex manipulator. It will be a bit unpleasant since the TARDIS isn't exactly a firm place to land but it's better than diving out into space."

"Fine, be boring," River said, entering co-ordinates into the manipulator.

Alistair ran into the corridor, followed by a group of guards. "We got you now," he sneered, looking at the two of them.

"Sorry darling," Rose said. "We really got to go."

"You might want to hold on to something," River said and then pointed her sonic screwdriver at the emergency exit door. It flew open and in the same instance, River pressed the button on her vortex manipulator, and she and Rose vanished from the Byzantium.

* * *

><p>"Why are we just hovering in space?" Amy asked the Doctor curiously.<p>

"I'm waiting," he said, looking out of the open doors of the TARDIS. "Any minute now."

"Waiting, love?" they heard from behind them and Amy gasped as she whirled around.

Rose grinned at them from near the console. "Thanks for picking us up," she said.

"Us?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep," River agreed, leaning around the rotor and grinning at him. "My, my, you really got younger. I thought John was joking."

"River," the Doctor said happily and bounded over to give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

River laughed as he pulled away. "The look's a bit odd," she remarked, looking at him. "But it works. Not the bowtie though."

"Bowties are cool," Rose and the Doctor chorused and then looked at each other mirthfully.

Amy realised that she was missing something very big and she cleared her throat. River's eyes snapped to her and her expression froze. The Doctor, fortunately was looking at Amy. Rose slipped over next to River and nudged her.

River snapped out of her daze and exhaled roughly. She hadn't seen her mother in...well, she couldn't even remember how long it had been. It had to be back when she was still Mels. Rose squeezed her hand in comfort and River nodded gratefully.

"Ah, Amy meet Doctor River Song," he said. "River, Amy Pond."

"Hi," Amy waved and gave her a bright smile.

"Hello," River said, hoping her voice didn't shake. "Hello, Amy."

"So, who are you?" Amy asked curiously.

"I'm..." River hesitated. _Your daughter...your best friend...Melody Pond...Mels..._

"The Doctor's sister in law," Rose answered smoothly.

"Yes," the Doctor agreed enthusiastically. "River is married to my brother."

"You have a brother?" Amy asked the Doctor. "You never said."

"I never said many things," the Doctor said dismissively. He turned to River and Rose. "So, why did I need to rescue you two from the Byzantium?"

"Oh god, the Byzantium," River gasped. "We have to follow that ship."

To Amy's great surprise, Rose and River got to work around the console, working in perfect sync in piloting the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't even bat an eye as he approached them. "What's happened?" he asked.

Rose explained in quick sentences something about a Church, a university and archaeology to the Doctor. He nodded along and then finally joined them in piloting the ship and Amy was surprised when the ship landed smoothly, without the usual bumps or noise or anything.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

River pulled the scanner towards her. "The Byzantium crashed on Alfava Metraxis," she said. "Rubbish place," she made a face.

"It's not so bad," Rose said as they opened the doors. "Better than Alfava Polis."

"Anything is better than Alfava Polis," the Doctor said as they stepped out onto a beach. He sniffed the air. "Chances of rain later."

Amy quickly followed them and caught up to the Doctor. "Okay, what is going on?" she asked.

"Oh River's an archaeologist. She's on an expedition and we are helping," the Doctor said cheerfully.

Amy was surprised at how easy-going he seemed. She smiled back involuntarily. She skipped ahead to join Rose and River. River was fiddling with a contraption and shaking it in frustration. "Useless piece of..." she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Can't get a signal," River answered, smiling suddenly at her. "I need to contact the clerics. They get ever so fussy when you leave them out of the loop."

Amy giggled, liking her easily. River pulled off her tall stilettos and walked along the beach.

"Any luck?" Rose asked her.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Here," the Doctor said and aimed the sonic screwdriver towards her.

River smiled at him in thanks as she got full signal. "Alright, you lot," she said into the communicator. "Hone in on me."

Rose touched the Doctor's arm. "I'm gonna go and get changed," she said and the Doctor nodded as she went back to the TARDIS.

Amy turned to the Doctor. "Okay, you gotta tell me," she said.

"Tell you what?" the Doctor asked.

Amy stared incredulously at him. "Seriously?" she asked. "You and Rose and River and your brother and whatever else that you haven't told me yet."

The Doctor almost laughed but realised that was rude so he inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Fair enough," he said. "I have a brother named John. River is his wife. River also happens to be Rose's sister."

Amy calmed down and nodded. "Okay," she said. "And you and Rose...?"

"What about it?" he asked, a bit defensively.

"You're obviously together," Amy said. "Why doesn't she travel with you?"

"She does," he said. "Just in the future."

"I don't get it," Amy said.

"Time isn't a straight line. It's all bumpy and wumpy," he said. "Rose is from my future and I have known her for a long time but I have never actually met for the first time yet."

Amy nodded along. "You have a time travelling relationship," she said slowly. "Your pasts and futures are mismatched."

"Exactly," the Doctor said tapping her nose affectionately. "In her present, she is with my future. And in my future, she is with my past."

Amy had no idea how but that made perfect sense. "Okay," she nodded. "Thanks."

The Doctor smiled at her and they looked towards the beach where a bunch of blokes in military gear had teleported down.

"Oh are the clerics here?" Rose asked as she emerged from the TARDIS changed out of her gown from before.

"Yep," the Doctor said.

River was speaking to Father Octavian and then waved them over. Father Octavian looked sceptical as they approached. "Doctor Song, you promised me an army."

"No, I promised you an equivalent of an army," River corrected. "I would like you to meet the Doctor and Rose."

Father Octavian gazed in wonder at them and sprang into a salute which the Doctor returned at once. "Father Octavian, Sir, Ma'am. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. Has Doctor Song explained what we are dealing with?"

"Did you manage to break into the central hold?" Rose asked River. They had almost forgotten it in the excitement of escaping.

"No," River said. "But I did manage to rip off some footage from the hold. What do you two know of the Weeping Angels?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, that is definitely an angel," the Doctor said as he looked at the footage that River showed him. The rest of the clerics were busy setting up a camp before going off to the maze where the Angel was said to be.<p>

"You've seen them before?" Father Octavian asked.

"Yes, but those were dying," the Doctor said. "This one though."

"It's just a statue," Amy said.

"It's only a statue when you look at it. When you stop looking, it moves," Rose explained.

"Or so the legend goes," River said.

"No, not a legend," the Doctor said. "It's a quantum lock. The ultimate defence."

"Meaning?" Amy asked.

"Meaning when you see one, don't blink," Rose said.

"We have to get that thing out of there," the Doctor said urgently.

"Are you saying we should go in, sir?" Father Octavian asked at once.

"How many people on this planet?" he asked.

"Six billion," Father Octavian answered.

"All gone if we don't," he said.

Father Octavian nodded swiftly. "Prepare a team," he ordered his second in command. "We are going in."

"Show me the books," the Doctor told River while the clerics started preparing.

River nodded. "This way," she said and led the Doctor out of the bunker.

"Might as well make ourselves comfortable," Rose said to Amy as the two of them sat down.

"These Angels, do they kill you?" Amy asked her, remembering what the Doctor had said.

"No, they send you back in time and feed on the temporal energy," Rose explained. "Silent assassins."

Amy nodded and watched the screen again. Her brow furrowed. "Rose, were there any more clips of the Angel?" she asked.

Rose looked at her in confusion. "No, why?"

Amy pointed at the screen and Rose spun around and faced it. The angel on the screen had moved slightly. Rose's eyes widened and she pulled Amy away. "We have to get out," she said. "I'm keeping my eyes on it. Get the door open."

Amy went over to the door but it wouldn't open. "Rose, it's not opening," she said.

The Angel was now fully turned around. "Amy, come here and keep looking at it," Rose said. "Don't blink, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Amy nodded.

Rose went over to the door but it wouldn't budge. She pulled out her sonic screwdriver, and tried to open it. It still wouldn't open.

"Hurry, Rose," Amy said, her eyes watering slightly with the effort of not blinking.

"Hold on," Rose said, changing the setting on the screwdriver and trying to open it again. It buzzed uselessly but didn't open.

Amy blinked and the Angel's mouth opened menacingly. "Rose!" she called frantically.

"Keep looking at it, Amy," Rose said. "It has deadbolt sealed this thing," she realised.

"What's that mean?" Amy asked, still looking at it.

"It means I can't open it," Rose said. "We're trapped."

* * *

><p><strong>AN End of Part 1. So, what did you think?**

**Like I said, something different but fun nonetheless. **

**The next part will deal with the actual angels and the forest and things. It will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	76. The Weeping Angels

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thanks for your amazing response. This story has now over 1000 reviews. I did not expect this. Thank you all for everything.**

**Here is Part 2 of the Angels. Nice and long chapter and one that I enjoyed writing.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "River's Path" and "The Madman with a Box" from the Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Weeping Angels<strong>

_Previously_

_"Hurry, Rose," Amy said, her eyes watering slightly with the effort of not blinking._

_"Hold on," Rose said, changing the setting on the screwdriver and trying to open it again. It buzzed uselessly but didn't open._

_Amy blinked and the Angel's mouth opened menacingly. "Rose!" she called frantically._

_"Keep looking at it, Amy," Rose said. "It has deadbolt sealed this thing," she realised._

_"What's that mean?" Amy asked, still looking at it._

_"It means I can't open it," Rose said. "We're trapped."_

"Rose, what do we do?" Amy asked, sounding scared even if her voice was calm.

"Don't move your eyes from that thing," Rose said, looking around the bunker. "I'm going to try something."

"What are you doing?" Amy asked, still keeping her eyes fixed on the angel.

"Got it," Rose said and found the remote to operate the footage. She turned her eyes to the screen and just at the glitch before it rewound, she pressed pause. The Angel stopped moving and went back into the picture.

Both Amy and Rose sighed in relief. The door of the bunker flew open and the Doctor and River rushed in at once.

"Are you okay? What happened?" the Doctor demanded, cupping Rose's face.

"We're fine," Rose said. "I managed to pause it."

"Amy, are you alright?" River was just as frantic.

"Yeah, Rose managed to stop it," Amy said, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"How did the Angel get in here?" River asked the Doctor.

"That was a projection of the Angel," he explained, observing the footage. "It was just peeping out to take a look."

A loud explosion startled them all. "The clerics must have got the entrance unblocked," River said. "Should we go?"

The last part was directed at Amy who was still rubbing her eyes. "Yes, of course," she said and followed the rest of them out of the bunker. "Something in my eye," she said to the Doctor's questioning look.

* * *

><p>Once they started making their way through the Maze of Dead, Amy immediately accosted River. She had no idea why but she had liked the woman right from the get go. River smiled at Amy when she fell in step with her.<p>

"So," Amy began. "What's the Doctor's brother like?"

River laughed. "Oh, just as mad as he is," she said. "He teaches at the same university as me."

"You're a Professor?" Amy asked.

"No, not yet anyway," River said. "After I finish my second doctorate, I might consider becoming a full time teacher."

Amy nodded. "So, the Doctor and Rose yeah?" she asked, looking at the said couple who were bantering with each other a few steps ahead of them. "They really do have a mismatched timey relationship."

"Oh yes," River nodded. "It's very complicated and sometimes even they get confused if they are coming or going, but I have never known two people who love each other more."

Amy smiled as she observed them. "She's his wife, isn't she?" she asked River in a low voice.

"Oh you are good," River said with a grin. "I don't know, to be honest. It makes sense that they would be married but not yet anyway."

"But come on, she has to be," Amy said. "Just look at them. They look like me and Ror..." she cleared her throat.

River raised her eyebrows and tried to calm her racing heart at the mention of her father. Oh, how she missed him. "You've got someone too?" River asked gently.

Amy met River's eyes and nodded slowly. "Rory," she said. She lowered her voice even more. "I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow."

River was surprised, though she hid it well. She had not known that. "Does the Doctor know?" she asked.

"No," Amy shook her head. "But Rose does, I think. She said that it was okay to run sometimes."

"Yes," River said with a sad smile. "But I do think you should tell the Doctor."

"I will," Amy said. "After this, I will tell him."

"Okay," River smiled. "Let's catch up to them. The two of them attract far too much trouble without even trying."

Amy laughed and the two of them went up to the Doctor and Rose. Rose was looking around the maze with a frown.

"Something wrong?" River asked her.

Rose shrugged and then suddenly went still. The Doctor met her scared eyes. "Rose, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, gripping her arms gently.

"Remember why we didn't like Alfava Maxis?" she asked.

"Yes, the two headed people," River said. "Forever arguing about their right to get married. They all died out soon after. No one knows why."

"Oh," the Doctor said, reaching the same realisation as Rose.

"Yeah," Rose said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Oh," River said. "The statues. They only have one head."

"Problem?" Father Octavian asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry, I have made a mistake. These statues, they're all angels."

* * *

><p>"Get in touch with your men," River ordered Father Octavian.<p>

"They're not answering," Father Octavian said.

"What about Bob? Sacred Bob?" Rose asked. She and the Doctor had been chatting to the young cleric before.

"This is Bob, sir," came the voice and they all sighed in relief.

"Oh good," the Doctor said, taking the communicator in relief. "Bob, where are you?"

"I'm coming to you, sir," he said. "The Angels got Angelo and Christian."

"And they didn't get you?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Oh they did, ma'am," he said serenely. "They snapped my neck and stole my vocal cords."

"So when you say you are coming to us..." Rose said.

"RUN!" the Doctor ordered as they all reached the same realisation together.

"I can't," Amy said and they all turned to her.

"What? Why not?" River asked.

"My hand is stone," she said.

"Amy, your hand is fine," Rose said, exchanging a scared look with the Doctor and River.

"No," Amy insisted. "It's made of stone."

"She looked into the eyes of the Angel, didn't she?" the Doctor asked Rose who nodded.

"It's messing with her head," River realised. She touched Amy's shoulder. "Amy, listen to me, your hand is fine."

"No, you have to go. Just leave me here," she insisted.

"Oh Amy Pond," the Doctor sighed. "I'm so sorry for this."

"It's okay," Amy said. "I get it. You have to go."

"No, I'm sorry about this," the Doctor said and then bit her hand.

Amy yelled in pain and moved her hand away. "What the hell?" she demanded.

"See, not stone," the Doctor said triumphantly while Rose and River tried their hardest not to giggle.

"You bit me," Amy sounded scandalised.

"Yes and you are alive," the Doctor said. "See how it works."

"Uh, you lot," Rose interrupted. "We have to keep moving. The Angels are coming."

"There's nowhere to go," River said as they finally reached a tunnel. "The Byzantium is thirty metres up and there is no time to climb it."

"I believe your friend is right, sir," Angel Bob's voice said. "There is nowhere to go. You are trapped, sir."

"This whole thing was a trap," Rose realised. "It was a rescue mission for the angels."

"Correct, ma'am," Angel Bob said.

"Oh but you made a mistake," the Doctor said and then gestured to everyone that they had to jump on his signal.

"What mistake was that, sir?" Angel Bob asked.

The Doctor held out his hand for Father Octavian's gun who hesitated but gave it to him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what would that be, sir?"

The Doctor aimed the gun at the Byzantium. "Me," he said and fired the shot.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Amy asked after they had jumped.<p>

"We jumped," River explained. "Artificial gravity is keeping us in place."

Amy looked around and realised that they were exactly where they were except upside down.

"The Angels are still there," Rose said. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to make our way through the ship," the Doctor said.

"And then what?" Father Octavian asked.

"And then I'll think of something," the Doctor said. He opened a hatch and peered inside. "I'll go in first. Count four and then follow me."

"Ten," Amy said.

"No, four," the Doctor said. "I'm going to need some time to get the second hatch open. The security protocols are probably still in place."

"Count to four, gotcha," Rose nodded.

The Doctor jumped and the rest of them waited exactly till Rose's count and then began lowering themselves one by one through the hatch. The Doctor had got the second hatch open and gestured for them to get through quickly.

"Oh what is this?" Father Octavian asked as they reached a circular room.

"Nine," Amy said. "Nice," she said, shaking her head lightly.

"It's the secondary flight deck," River said.

"Alright," Father Octavian nodded. "You men," he called to his remaining four men. "Secure the doors."

"Nothing can stop the angels," Rose said.

"Don't worry," Father Octavian said, showing her a device. "This will magnetise the door. Nothing can open it now," he said, placing it on the door and activating it. Just as he finished saying it, a second wheel on the door started turning. "Work quickly," he cried out to his men in fear.

"Now you're getting it," Rose said grimly. She was worried and couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

"There has to be a way out of here," River said.

"There is," the Doctor said. "Ships like the Byzantium can go on for years between planet falls."

"Oh, yes," River nodded. "Oxygen factories. There must be a forest nearby."

"A forest?" Amy asked.

"Yep," Rose answered as she and River worked to get the clamps open. The door slowly slid open to reveal the oxygen forest.

"Eight," Amy said.

"What'd you say?" Rose asked her, the feeling of dread growing.

"Neat," Amy said and Rose nodded slowly, still looking at her carefully.

"There is an exit through the forest," River said, finishing her scans. "We can plot a path to the primary flight deck."

"Good," the Doctor grinned. "Quick as you can then."

"I need five minutes to check the rad levels and all," Father Octavian said.

"Seven," Amy said.

"What?" the Doctor asked and Rose's eyes snapped to her.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

"You said seven," Rose said.

"No I didn't," Amy denied.

"Yes you did," River said, looking up from the navigator.

"You have been counting down from ten," the Doctor said, looking at her in worry. "For the past few minutes."

"Sir," Angel Bob's voice interrupted.

"Ah, Angel Bob how's life?" the Doctor asked. "Ah, bad subject," he mocked.

"Sir, the Angels want to know what you hope to achieve," Angel Bob said.

"Achieve? We don't want to achieve anything. We're just hanging in, aren't we?" the Doctor said cheerfully but his eyes cold as steel.

"Six," Amy said.

The Doctor's face hardened further. "What I want to know, is what you've done to Amy," he said.

"What're you talking about?" Amy asked. "I'm five. Five," she corrected and then became scared. "Fine," she said, finally.

"We shall take her, sir," Angel Bob said. "There's power on this ship to achieve our dominance over all of time and space."

"Who're you kidding?" Rose asked. "There's nowhere enough power for that here."

"With all due respect, ma'am, you're wrong," Angel Bob said. "The Doctor and the TARDIS haven't noticed."

"Haven't noticed what?" the Doctor demanded.

"Doctor," River called as a crack started forming on the wall of the secondary flight deck.

"Doctor," Amy said in a scared voice. "That's the crack in my wall."

"A what?" River asked, making Rose worried. Surely River would have known about the crack if she had known Amy all through childhood.

"Enough," Father Octavian said. "We're moving out."

"Good idea," Rose said, casting worried looks at the crack. "River, take Amy."

River immediately took Amy's hand and started following the clerics. "What about them?" Amy asked River, nodding towards Rose and the Doctor.

"They'll follow," River said, casting a worried look at their backs.

"What is it?" Rose asked as the Doctor examined the crack.

"Two parts of space and time that should never have touched," the Doctor said.

"That might explain Amy's memories. Or a lack of them at least," Rose realised. And River's too, but she didn't say that out loud.

"Yes," the Doctor said and then sighed. "Rose."

"Yeah?" she asked and then gasped when she saw that an Angel was holding the back of the Doctor's jacket.

"Run," he said.

Rose hesitated for only a moment before running off into the forest. She found Amy and River along with the clerics in a clearing. Amy was lying down on a rock, curled up in a fetal position.

"What happened?" River asked.

"The Angels," Rose said. "I hope the Doctor..."

"Thinking of me?" he asked, stepping through the forest sans his jacket. His expression turned to one of worry when he saw Amy. "What happened?"

River showed him the medical scanner. "Oh no," Rose said, reading it.

"Doctor," Amy said, sounding close to tears. "Doctor, what is wrong with me?"

"You're fine," River said comfortingly.

"You're dying," the Doctor said and Rose and River glared at him. "Oh, lying about it is going to make her better," he said sarcastically.

"Doctor," Amy whimpered. "I'm scared."

"Of course, you're scared. You're dying," he said and then his eyes widened. "Shut up."

"Three," Amy said.

"Why is she counting?" Rose asked, stroking Amy's hair in comfort.

"Angel Bob," the Doctor said into the communicator. "Why are they making her count?"

"For fun, sir," Angel Bob answered serenely.

The Doctor clenched his fists and almost threw the communicator away. "What are they doing?" River asked Rose in a whisper.

"Making him angry," Rose said, looking worried. "It's all my fault. I told Amy to keep looking at the Angel."

"That's it," the Doctor said and knelt next to them.

"What is?" Rose asked.

"She kept looking at the eyes. The image of an Angel is an Angel," he said, quoting the book that River had shown him.

"So, what? How do we switch it off?" River asked.

"Two," Amy said.

"Close your eyes," Rose said, realising it quickly.

"No," Amy said. "I don't want to."

"That's the Angel," the Doctor said. "Amy, close your eyes."

Amy squeezed her eyes shut and the scanner started beeping positively. The Doctor sighed in relief and then gave Rose a smacking kiss on the mouth. "That's for being brilliant," he said.

He patted Amy's cheek and River's head. "We can't move Amy but I have to get to the primary deck," he said.

"I'll stay with her," River said. "You and Rose go."

"Be careful," the Doctor said.

"I'll go with you, sir," Father Octavian said.

"Fine but your clerics stay here," the Doctor said. "They will look after River and River will look after Amy. Anything happens to either of them and I'll hold everyone responsible. Twice."

Rose smiled at the familiar phrase. She took River aside while the Doctor was instructing the clerics. "Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," River nodded. She cast a worried look at Amy. "I'm worried. She'll die if she opens her eyes for even a moment."

"She'll be fine," Rose said. "You look after yourself, Melody."

River looked at her in surprise. "You just called me Melody."

"Yeah? So?" Rose asked and then took in her surprised expression. "And I haven't called you that ever," she realised. She had an unconscious habit of calling River 'Melody' when she was worried but this had to be the first time she had called this River that. Rose's lips twisted into a bitter smile. "I better go," she said, sounding exhausted.

"No," River said firmly. "You listen to me. You don't ever have to feel guilty for slipping into familiar habits. And you don't have to censor yourself around me. I'm your sister and we've always looked out for each other and I'll be damned if you try and coddle me."

Rose's face burst into a wide smile. "Thanks," she said quickly.

"Rose!" the Doctor called.

River gave her a wide smile which Rose returned and Rose walked off towards the Doctor. River sighed and her smile dropped. She hadn't been called Melody in years and it somehow made her feel better to hear it. River Song might have been a wonderful woman but Melody Pond had been an amazing girl.

She shook herself slightly and started instructing the clerics about holding positions. Once when she glanced back at Amy, she could have sworn Amy was talking. An odd shiver crept over River and for a split second she felt that there had been someone else there with them but the next second, it was just them.

River sighed; she was getting spooked for no reason. She sat down next to Amy and patted her arm in comfort. The Doctor and Rose would soon sort this out.

* * *

><p>"Where's Father Octavian?" Rose asked when the Doctor entered the primary deck.<p>

"He's dead," he said grimly. "The Angels got him."

Rose grimaced; she had really liked the man. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Give them what they want," he said.

"And what is that?" Rose asked, her eyes narrowed.

"A complicated event in space and time," he said, sighing.

Rose looked like she was going to yell before she pointed to his shirt pocket. "Remember something?" she asked.

The Doctor touched the pocket and the picture of Rose and Jenny that he kept there rustled against his shirt. He lowered his head and nodded slowly. "Fine," he said. "We have to get Amy and River back first."

"Repair this teleport," Rose said, tossing it to him. "I'll guide them through the forest," she said, taking the communicator.

* * *

><p>"River, what is happening?" Amy asked as three of the clerics had disappeared and the last one remaining didn't even remember them.<p>

"I don't know, Amy," River said, sounding scared. "It's like that crack is erasing people."

"River," Rose's voice came over the communicator.

"Rose," River said in relief. "Rose, the crack..."

"Yes, we know," Rose interrupted urgently. "River, you and Amy have to get here quickly."

"Rose," River said. "The Angels are here."

"They can't move if you see them," Rose reminded her. "Start moving. I'll guide."

River stood up, her eyes fixed on the Angels. She pulled Amy up with her and started leading the way. "Rose," she said. "They're trying to kill the lights."

"River, just keep moving," Rose said desperately.

"Gotcha!" the Doctor said and River blinked as she and Amy were teleported to the primary deck.

"Amy, we're safe," River told her. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Sir," Angel Bob's voice interrupted again.

"Ah Angel Bob, get a life," the Doctor mocked. "Oops." Rose and River glared at him but he just smiled impishly in return.

"Sir, the Angels want you to throw yourself into the crack," Angel Bob said.

"You can't," River said, horrified.

"River," Rose said gently. "Get a grip."

"What?" she asked.

"Get a grip," she said.

River nodded suddenly and then told Amy to hang on as well.

"You see, Angel Bob," the Doctor said. "Normally I would have but I made a promise a long time ago to someone," he said, touching the pocket on his shirt and smiling at Rose. "Sorry," he said, holding onto the rail. "Not today."

The monitor indicated that gravity had failed and slowly the Angels were dragged into the crack. The Doctor smiled at Rose who smiled back as the four of them held on to dear life.

The last of the Angels flew into the crack and were erased. The crack brightened for a moment before dying down slowly. It was over.

* * *

><p>"So, Doctor Song," the Doctor said when they came back out to the beach. "Back home?"<p>

"Yes please," she said. "If you drive correctly, I might even be in time to meet my husband for tea."

With that River grinned at them and headed to the TARDIS with Amy. The Doctor looked at Rose. "I suppose you have to go?" he asked.

Rose stepped up to him and fixed his bow tie. "Well," she said. "I was thinking I could stay for a bit."

The Doctor's eyes lit up and he gave her a beaming smile. "Really?" he asked.

Rose kissed him softly. "Really," she said.

The Doctor grinned and took her hand, pulling her back into the TARDIS. Maybe they should go somewhere romantic next. Venice sounded nice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading.**

**Yes, I realise that the episode ended differently but Amy will tell the Doctor soon. And Rory's back next chapter! I am so excited.**

**So how was it? Like I said, I had fun writing it.**

**The next chapter is based on the events of 'Vampires of Venice' and will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	77. Venetian Shenanigans

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Sorry the chapter is up a bit late. It went on for way longer than expected. I also changed the end a bit, simply because the actual conclusion was kind of far-fetched and went on for quite a while.**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Signora Rosanna Calvierri" and "Vampires of Venice" from the Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Venetian Shenanigans<strong>

Amy spent a restless night on the TARDIS. Really she only was waiting until the TARDIS night cycle passed so that she could tell the Doctor what she was running from. She could have told him as soon as they had dropped River off, but the Doctor had almost dragged Rose out of the console room and Amy hadn't had the heart to interrupt them.

As soon as it was acceptable, she went out into the console room to find the Doctor and Rose arguing with each other about the best way to fix something called the helmic regulator.

"You need to reconnect the neutralisers," Rose was saying.

"The neutralisers are fine," the Doctor said. "It's the coupling that's faulty."

"I fixed that coupling twenty minutes ago," Rose argued.

Amy cleared her throat and the two of them looked up at her. "Oh hey, Amy," Rose smiled. "Good sleep?"

"Not bad," she shrugged. "Listen," she said to them. "Can we talk?"

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a look and shrugged. Amy sat down in the jumpseat and faced them. "I want to go home," she said. "There's something I need to show you."

"Ah," Rose said while the Doctor looked confused.

"What? What is it?" he asked at once.

"Just take me back to the night I left," Amy said. "I'll show you."

The Doctor looked between Rose and Amy and then set about setting the coordinates to take them back. When the TARDIS landed in Amy's room, he was the first one to rush out.

"Oh," he said when he saw the wedding dress hanging in the open wardrobe door.

"Yeah," Amy said as she walked over to her side table and picked up a small, red velvet box. "I'm getting married in the morning," she confessed, showing them the ring.

"Oh well done," the Doctor grinned. "Who's the lucky bloke? Is it...?" he said, miming a big nose.

Rose slapped his arm for being rude. Amy grinned at her in thanks and nodded. "Rory, yes," she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Well I was running, wasn't I?" Amy said, like it was obvious.

The Doctor nodded and then looked carefully at her. "But now you want to come back home?" he asked.

Amy hesitated. She didn't really wanna come back to Leadworth. But she couldn't keep running from Rory. That was not right at all.

Rose seemed to guess her train of thought. "Do you want Rory to come with us?" she asked Amy.

"Can he?" she asked eagerly.

The Doctor looked reluctant and Rose knew it was because he disliked domestic couples on board the TARDIS. She was about to remind him that he had travelled with River and John for a while, when he beamed at Amy and nodded. "Why not?" he smiled. "Come along, Pond. Let's find your Rory."

* * *

><p>"I don't think this is a good idea," Rose said, probably for the fifteenth time.<p>

"Rubbish," the Doctor said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Rose groaned at him.

Amy giggled at them. They were so adorable. But she had to agree with Rose. Gatecrashing Rory's bachelor party was a bad idea.

"Okay, fine," the Doctor said. "We could go in disguise," he suggested.

"In disguise?" Rose asked him sceptically.

"Yes, we could hide in the cake," he said, sounding positively delighted at the aspect.

"Please tell me you're joking," Amy said, barely containing her giggles.

"Unfortunately, he isn't," Rose said, rolling her eyes at the Doctor. "We're not hiding in Rory's cake."

"You're right," he said, looking at Rose. "I will not have anyone thinking that you're the entertainment for the evening," he said, blushing at the implication. "I will jump out of the cake."

"Yeah, no entertainment there, I expect," Rose said sarcastically. Amy was now as red as her hair with the effort of not laughing.

The Doctor was squinting out into the darkness. "Ooh," he said excitedly when he saw the cake being delivered. "Off I go."

Rose and Amy watched in disbelief as he convinced Lucy to let him get inside the cake, instead of her. Lucy looked at Amy and Rose for help who just shrugged in resignation. Finally, knowing that she had already been paid, Lucy shrugged and let the Doctor get into the cake.

"I can't believe that just happened," Amy said, shaking her head as they sent Lucy off in a cab with a jumper. "This is ridiculous."

"Come on," Rose said, pulling her into the building. "We have to get in."

"Of course we do," Amy nodded, increasing her pace. "I wanna see the look on Rory's face when he sees the Doctor instead of a stripper."

They sneaked into the club where the stag night was being held and stayed hidden near the door. They could see the cake being placed in the centre of the room and all the men whistling and catcalling. The top of the cake burst open and the Doctor's head popped out of it.

There was dead silence during which Amy and Rose had to hold onto each other to stop themselves from laughing like maniacs. The Doctor recovered quickly and looked at Rory.

"Rory! There you are," he grinned in delight. "We need to talk about your fiancée."

Rory's face lit up as he touched the picture of Amy on his t-shirt.

"She tried to run away with me," the Doctor said.

Amy's eyes widened while Rose's palm met her forehead.

The Doctor wasn't done. "Tell you what, you're a lucky man. She now wants you to run away too."

Amy groaned and hit her head against the wall for a few times. Rose winced and patted her arm before emerging into the room and dragging both Rory and the Doctor out of the club, with an apologetic look at the other guests.

Amy ran after her, waving awkwardly at the guests. Outside, she saw Rose glaring at the Doctor who was smiling apologetically at her. Rory looked indifferent but when he saw Amy, his face fell.

"Rory," she began.

"You ran away with him?" Rory asked. "The night before our wedding?"

"It's not like that..." Amy said.

"Why don't we go to the TARDIS and I'll send you kids off on a nice date?" the Doctor interrupted, making everyone stare incredulously at him.

"What the Doctor means is," Rose said with a small glare at him. "That we should discuss this in the TARDIS."

"Yes, good idea," Amy said, taking Rory's arm and dragging him towards the TARDIS. Rory went along meekly, confused beyond anything. Although, that confusion disappeared when he went inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor grinned at him. "Yes, yes, it's bigger on the inside than on the outside," he said. "Now you might be wondering how that works. Well you see..."

"It's another dimension," Rory said flatly.

"It's basically another...what?" the Doctor asked.

"How did you know that?" Rose asked him, while the Doctor imitated a fish.

"I read up on some things," Rory confessed.

Rose looked between him and Amy, who was fidgeting nervously. "Doctor," she said. "Think we should give them some space."

"What? Why?" the Doctor asked, obliviously.

"Come on," Rose said, taking his arm and leading him up the stairs and towards the library.

"It's my TARDIS," he protested but went along with her.

"I'll make it worth your time," Rose winked at him as they left Amy and Rory alone.

"Our wedding, Amy," Rory said as soon as the Doctor and Rose had gone.

"I'm sorry, okay," she said. "But you won't believe the things I've seen, Rory. Star whales and flying countries and angels and everything." At Rory's look, she sidled up next to him and punched his arm awkwardly. "Look, just come with me on this trip that the Doctor wants to send us on. You'll see."

"And what about our wedding?" he asked but Amy could see his eagerness emerging.

"We're in a time machine," Amy said. "We can go back to the same night." She smiled pleadingly at him. "Please," she cajoled.

"Oh alright," Rory smiled. "Where do you think he's taking us?"

* * *

><p>"I was thinking Venice," the Doctor said as he and Rose returned to the console room. "1580. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful."<p>

"Not to mention all the people," Rose smiled. "Oh I love Venice."

"Venice it is," Amy said and smiled at Rory who grinned widely and took her hand.

"Alright, ground rules," the Doctor said when the TARDIS landed and they stepped out. "Back here before nightfall. Don't get involved in anything major. Oh, and most important of all, have fun."

"What're you gonna do?" Amy asked.

"Rose and I are going to enjoy Venice. Without Casanova interrupting us this time," he sniffed.

"You're just sour 'cos you lost the bet," Rose laughed.

"You lost a bet with Casanova?" Amy asked in interest.

"Yes, and now I owe him a chicken," he said, sulking slightly.

"Long story, don't ask," Rose told Amy and Rory who were both looking curious. "Here, take this," she said handing them the psychic paper.

"Oi!" the Doctor protested. How had he not noticed her taking it out of his jacket?

Rose ignored him and gave it to Amy. "It's psychic paper. In case you need it."

"Thanks," Amy said, pocketing it and taking Rory's hand and pulling him towards the city.

The Doctor smiled at Rose. "What?" she asked, smiling involuntarily in return.

"Look at you, matchmaking," he said.

"Shut up," she said and he laughed as he pulled her closer. "Let's go see Venice. Without Casanova this time."

The two of them wandered into town and sighed quietly. Moments like these were rare but so precious. It was fantastic.

* * *

><p>"ISABELLA!"<p>

The Doctor and Rose whirled around as a man screamed in anguish. They saw him running towards a group of girls and screaming for his daughter. He was thrown to the ground by one of the guards escorting them and the girls were ushered away.

The two of them exchanged one look before rushing up to Guido. He was barely calm as he explained about the Calvierri school and the girls who turned into monsters.

"We need to get into that house and see for ourselves," the Doctor said.

"I can help with that," Guido nodded. "I'll create a distraction."

With his help, the Doctor and Rose managed to sneak into the Calvierri house through a side entrance. "What do you think they are?" Rose asked as they looked around the empty chamber.

"Could be anything, I suppose. Guido wasn't very clear on what sort of monsters they were," the Doctor shrugged and then examined his reflection in the mirror. "I like blue," he stated.

Rose smiled as he fixed his blue bowtie. "It suits you," she said.

He turned around to smile at her but his smile dropped when he looked over her shoulder. "Rose..."

Rose turned around and almost gasped at the group of pale girls in white who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "What the...?"

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

The Doctor and Rose looked at them and then the empty mirror and then back at them. "How are you doing that?" the Doctor asked, sounding awed. "I'm loving it."

"We ask you again. Who are you?" they asked in unison.

Not getting an answer, they smiled, revealing sharp, long fangs.

"Oh my," Rose said. "Pale, creepy girls with fangs. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" the Doctor asked. The girls started advancing on them and the Doctor took Rose's hand. "Maybe we should leave them to it."

"Yeah," Rose agreed as the two of them inched towards the exit. The girls stopped at the door as Rose and the Doctor ran out. "Vampires," Rose said.

"I know!" the Doctor grinned as he lifted her up and twirled her around. "It's Christmas!"

"Doctor! Rose!" Amy called as she ran towards them with Rory tagging after her. "They're vampires!"

"In Venice!" Rose grinned.

"With fangs and everything!" the Doctor added as the three of them jumped around in excitement.

"Come on, we have to meet Guido and find a way back into that house," Rose said.

"Right, of course," the Doctor agreed as he took both Rose and Amy's hands and started dragging them after him.

"Oh, I'll just follow then," Rory said. He sighed awkwardly, feeling out of step with everything.

"Rory," Rose said, jogging up to him. "Come on, you're gonna get left behind," she said, taking his hand and running after the Doctor and Amy.

* * *

><p>"As you saw, there's no clear way in," Guido said as he showed them the map. "The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."<p>

"You need someone on the inside," Amy said.

"No," the Doctor said immediately.

"You're insane," Rory said, realising what she was saying.

"Amy's right," Rose nodded.

"It's too dangerous," the Doctor said and Rory nodded along with him.

"Not if both of us go," Amy said, linking arms with Rose. "Safety in numbers and all that."

"No," the Doctor said firmly.

"Doctor, this is the best way," Rose said reasonably. "We'll watch each others' back."

The Doctor looked between the two of them and then clenched his fist. "Fine," he conceded with a huff. "But be careful."

"You're not letting them go through with this, are you?" Rory demanded.

"Oi!" Rose protested. "Stop talking about us like we're not here."

"Sorry but you're talking about going into the lair of vampires," Rory said.

"If they are vampires," the Doctor said quietly.

"You don't think they are?" Amy asked in surprise.

"No," he said. He sighed. "You two will be in there two, three hours tops, correct?"

"Absolutely," Amy agreed and Rose nodded.

"Fine, we'll go in and tell them Rose is my fiancée and Amy is my sister or something," he said.

"I think Rory should do it," Amy said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, you can be our brother," Amy said happily.

"Right," he said slowly.

* * *

><p>Getting accepted into the Calvierri school was surprisingly easy. Rose and Amy were shown to a room with the other girls and told to change. The girls left them alone, all except one.<p>

"Hey," Amy said to her with a smile. "Hello, I'm Amy and this is Rose. What's your name?"

"Isabella," she answered.

"Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on," Rose said eagerly. "What is this place? What are they doing?"

"They er, they come at night," Isabella said hesitatingly. "They gather around my bed, and they take me to a room with this green light and a chair with straps, as if for a surgeon."

"What happens in there?" Amy asked, trying to keep the horror out of her voice.

"I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax," Isabella confessed.

"We have to get going soon," Rose said. "I didn't like the way Rosanna looked at me. Almost like she recognised me."

"The girls saw you and the Doctor before," Amy pointed out. "Could they have...?"

"It's possible," Rose said. "Here," she said, handing Amy a long tube.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"Portable UV sunlight," Rose said, pulling another one out of her small bag. "Don't turn it on now, you might hurt Isabella."

Amy nodded and patted Isabella's hand. "We'll come for you," she said as she and Rose snuck out of the room.

"The basement is that way, I think," Rose pointed, trying to remember from the map that Guido had showed them.

"Lead on," Amy said, turning on the UV light.

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine," the Doctor assured Rory as they rode the gondola along the canal.<p>

"You can't promise that," Rory said flatly.

"Rose will look after her," the Doctor tried again.

Rory kept silent as the gondola glided along. "What happened between you anyway? Why did you come back for Amy?" he asked after a short stretch of silence.

The Doctor smiled sadly. "'Cos I had promised her when she was young," he admitted.

"And what about now? She's putting herself in danger for you," Rory said.

"We're here," Guido announced and the Doctor was spared having to respond to that.

"You know what's dangerous about you?" Rory asked as they disembarked. "It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

With that, Rory stomped off towards the tunnel.

* * *

><p>"Not far now," Rose whispered.<p>

Amy barely had time to yell as someone grabbed her around the waist. "Rose!"

Rose turned around and shone the UV light in Francesco's face, who yelled and let Amy go.

"Not so fast," Rosanna said, coming out from behind Rose.

"Get her, Amy," Rose said.

Amy picked up her fallen UV light and shone it in Rosanna's eyes. She screamed and for a moment transformed into a fish person. Using that as a diversion, Amy and Rose ran towards the trapdoor. They could hear Rosanna and Francesco following them rapidly.

"There, quick!" Rose pointed. "Help me open it."

Amy and Rose picked up the heavy ring on the trap door and threw it open. "Go, go!" Rose said, ushering Amy down.

"Come on," Amy called and Rose followed her as quickly as she could.

Amy reached the ground and turned around to see Rory and the Doctor. "Rory!" she called.

"Amy!" Rory grinned, relieved that she was safe.

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"She's coming now," Amy said and Rose emerged down the ladder.

"They're right behind me," Rose said as she ran to the Doctor's side.

"Portable sunlight," the Doctor said, taking it from her hand. "How do I not notice you taking things from my pockets?"

"Not the time, love," Rose said as Rosanna and Francesco emerged followed by the group of the girls.

"Doctor, get out," Guido said, coming into the tunnel.

"Guido, what...?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"I have lined the tunnel with gunpowder. You and Rory take the girls and run," Guido said, lighting a match.

"Guido, you can't," the Doctor said.

"They took my daughter and made her into a monster," Guido said angrily.

"Stop him!" Rosanna hissed, her form changing into a fish for an instant.

"Saturnyne," the Doctor realised. "You're far from home."

"Our home was destroyed," Rosanna said. "We only seek to save our children."

"By converting the humans?" Rose demanded.

"To save a whole species, one city is a small price to pay," Rosanna said.

"Not to me, it isn't," the Doctor snarled.

"What about you then, Doctor?" Rosanna challenged. "Who are you?"

"I'm a Time Lord and I know what it is to lose a species," he said in a deadly serious voice. "Leave this world."

"Never," Rosanna said.

Guido lifted the match. "Doctor, go," he ordered.

"No, Guido!" Amy said.

"Go now!" he ordered.

The Doctor looked desperately between Guido and the vampires. Rosanna smirked at him. "Go, Doctor. You seem to have made up your mind," she said. "But remember us. Remember the ones you let die and dream of us. Silence will fall, Doctor."

* * *

><p>The explosion of the Calvierri house killed everyone inside. The Doctor, Rose, Amy and Rory watched from a distance as the house went up in flames.<p>

Rory looked at the Doctor and instead of the maniacal, carefree manchild he had seen all day, he saw a very old and tired man. He saw the way Rose held his hand, the way she was murmuring something to him in a language he couldn't understand and he understood.

He understood why Amy had run off with him. Because he finally saw what she had. An old, old man who was very kind and who only sought to help others.

"Should I drop you two off in Leadworth then?" the Doctor asked lightly.

"Nah," Rory was the first one to say. "I think I want to stay for a while."

"Really?" Amy asked in delight.

"Yeah," he nodded.

The Doctor beamed at them. "Off we go then," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's it. Yes, I realise I cut out the storm and things but I thought they could have ended the episode early and it still would have worked. As for the Doctor letting Guido blow everyone up, well Guido did blow up all the girls in the original episode.**

**Anyway, sorry that the chapter is a bit late. Hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	78. The Dream Lord

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N Hello all and thank you for your awesome response to the story so far. I really, really appreciate it.**

**I was hesitant about whether or not to write this chapter based on 'Amy's Choice'. One, because Rose cannot be involved too much because this is about Amy. Two, Amy has already chosen Rory and doesn't have conflicting feelings about the Doctor.**

**But then I found the best way that I thought could work. So, here it is. Tell me what you think of it.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Wedded Bliss" and "The Dream" from Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack and "Mr. Pond" by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream Lord<strong>

Rose blinked slowly and opened her eyes. The TARDIS ceiling swam into focus and Rose groaned low at the throbbing ache in her head. What the hell had happened?

She slowly turned her head to look around and realised that she was lying on the chaise in the library. Confused, she tried to remember what had happened.

Venice sprang into her mind quickly and she followed the train of thought through her aching head. She and the Doctor had taken Amy and Rory to Venice. And then what?

They had gone to see a performance by Louis Armstrong in the 60s. It had been amazing. They had gone to see Armstrong, hadn't they? Or had she gone back to her own time and gone with her Doctor, Amy and Rory?

Gosh, her head was working too slowly for her to make sense. She decided she would go and ask the Doctor and started to get up from the chaise.

The world spun around too quickly for her to understand and she buried her head in her hands, waiting for it to right itself. When she stopped feeling nauseous, she slowly looked up and saw the empty library. That was odd, some part of her brain registered.

Usually if she fell asleep in odd places, the Doctor carried her to their bed. She wondered why he hadn't done that this time. Come to think of it, the TARDIS felt odd as well and her headache was getting worse. Wincing at the pain, she stood up with great effort and slowly started walking over to the library doors.

"They won't open," she heard from behind her and she whirled around with a gasp, her head spinning painfully again.

She blinked rapidly to clear her vision and saw a man sitting on the very chaise that she had been lying on a minute ago. He seemed to have appeared out of thin air. No, that was not possible. Nobody could just materialise inside the TARDIS. And definitely not a stranger.

"What?" she asked, wincing at the scratchiness of her voice.

"I said, it won't open," he said, sounding amused.

Rose touched the door handle and tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge. That was odd too. Library doors only locked from the outside, not the other way around. Rose felt a stab of fear. "Who are you?" she asked him. "How did you get in here?"

"Both good questions," he said, sitting Indian style on the chaise now and adjusting his bowtie. "I am not going to answer either one of them, I'm afraid."

Rose moved towards him slowly, watching him warily. His whole presence put her off, for some reason. Like he was wrong. Like he shouldn't be like he was. "Where's the Doctor?" she asked.

"Oh, somewhere around, I think," he shrugged. "He's too busy to worry about you, my dear Rose."

"Busy?" Rose asked. "What have you done? Who are you?" she asked, her eyes flashing angrily. "What do you want from me?"

He seemed almost insultingly unperturbed. "Oh come, my Rose," he said. "Why waste our time talking about the Doctor? Besides, this is _so_ not about you."

"Then who's it about?" Rose asked, almost startled at the familiarity with which he was addressing her. Did she know him? More importantly, would she know him?

He chuckled and then vanished into thin air. Rose cursed fluently at the empty room. She tried the doors again but they were still locked. Growling in frustration, she went over to an armchair and sat down. She needed to think through this headache.

* * *

><p>"Everything's off," the Doctor said, realising that power had gone out in the whole TARDIS.<p>

"What do you mean, everything?" Rory asked, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

"I mean, everything," the Doctor said. "We are drifting."

"This is real. Not the village. This is definitely real," Amy was saying. "I keep saying that, don't I?"

"And I can't find Rose," the Doctor said.

"You said she was going back," Amy said.

"Did I?" he asked.

"I think so," Amy said. The memory was a bit fuzzy.

"Uh, Rose was in the library the last time I saw her," Rory put in.

"No, she was in the future," Amy argued.

"Aww, disagreement?" a voice taunted them and a man dressed in an identical fashion to the Doctor seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" the Doctor asked.

"Blimey, you even ask questions like her. Or does she ask questions like you?" he wondered.

"She? Rose? What have you done to her?" the Doctor demanded, angrily.

"Good gosh, this is déjà vu," he mocked. "You know, I expected more from the stuff of legends. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf," he pretended to yawn.

"Tell me where Rose is," the Doctor said, his voice almost a dangerous growl.

"Oh, she's safe somewhere," he said. "I think," he added.

"Doctor," Amy said, moving next to him. "Who is he?"

"Well, let's see," the strange man said. "He calls himself the Time Lord, doesn't he? Then I am the Dream Lord."

The Doctor reached into his jacket and tossed his sonic screwdriver at the Dream Lord which just went straight through.

"I would try to be impressed," the Dream Lord said in a bored tone. "But it's in the name really. Dream Lord and all that."

A slow tweeting of birds filled the air. "And oh, look," the Dream Lord said. "Here is what you do. Two worlds. Here, in the time machine, and there, in the village that time forgot," he smirked. "One is real, the other's fake. And just to make it more interesting, you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger, but only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep."

Amy and Rory almost collapsed at once. The Doctor tried his hardest to keep his eyes open.

"Oh, or are you waking up?" the Dream Lord asked before the three of them woke up back in the village.

* * *

><p>"So," Rose heard and saw the same man from before appear on the chaise. "Have you worked anything out yet?" Rose glared at him angrily and he smirked. "That's a 'no' then."<p>

Rose stood up from her armchair and put her hand on his chest, which went straight through. He laughed. "You know, I do prefer your direct approach rather than the Doctor's idea of throwing a screwdriver through me."

"Why are you doing this? What is it that you want?" Rose asked him, crossing her arms.

"Me? I just want a few things clarified. Believe me when I say this but this isn't about you. That's why you're here," he said, sounding almost sincere.

"The Doctor then? You have something against him?" Rose asked.

"Oh I have everything against him," he confessed cheerfully. "I'm the Dream Lord, my dear Rose. And what the Doctor and his two friends are going through is what I'm doing."

"Amy and Rory? Have you hurt them? What have you done?" Rose asked, her voice rising in anger.

"Oh relax," he said, rolling his eyes. "They're fine. Well that's not strictly true but they are as fine as can be before they wander into the 'not fine'."

"And who are you then?" Rose asked.

"I just said I was the Dream Lord," he said, sounding irritated.

"No, I heard that," Rose said. "But you're just a manifestation of something. Or someone."

"Oh, you know I'm starting to see why he keeps you around. You do break the blonde stereotype, don't you?" he asked. "Oops," he said, glancing at his watch. "Time to feed the birds, I think. I'll be back."

* * *

><p>"Whoever he is, he has Rose," the Doctor said furiously, pacing into the empty old age home.<p>

"Not to mention he's trapped us between two realities," Rory put in.

"Oh hello," the Dream Lord said, appearing again. This time he was dressed as an actual Doctor. "Completely see through," he commented looking at the x-ray in his hand. "But then I have always been able to see through you, Doctor."

"What'd you mean 'always'?" Amy asked at once.

"Hush now dear," he mocked. "Don't get jealous. Our boy has been around for a while, you know."

"Alright, I get it," the Doctor said, glaring at the Dream Lord. "You hate me. But don't involve them."

"The sheer arrogance of the Time Lord," the Dream Lord said smirking cruelly. "It's always about you, isn't it? But guess what, champ? Not this time. Goodbye."

He vanished and the Doctor almost kicked something in frustration. "This is mad," he growled. "I should be able to see the tell. But I can't. It's this village," he grumbled as they all went out on the street. "This is so DULL."

* * *

><p>"So you have trapped the Doctor, Amy and Rory in some sort of a dream reality," Rose said.<p>

"That's an oxymoron," he said annoyingly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "My point is, you have trapped them in two realities and making them face dangers in both to wake them up from the dream and into the reality?"

"Correct," he said.

"So where am I then?" Rose asked. "Am I in the dream or the reality?"

The Dream Lord observed her in amusement. "You do ask the good questions. It's very annoying," he said.

"You didn't answer," Rose said, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Let's just say, you're neither in the dream nor the reality," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked but he vanished again. "You have a nice day too!" Rose shouted at the empty air.

* * *

><p>"Here, start winding this up," the Doctor said the minute they woke up back in the TARDIS. "We need to see what the danger is."<p>

Rory took the odd device and started winding it up. "Who is that bloke? Why is he picking on you?" he asked.

"He might not be," the Doctor muttered. "He certainly didn't sound like it."

"How'd you mean?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked at him but then went back to fixing the scanner. Amy returned with a bunch of blankets. "Here," she said. "Bundle up."

"Oh," the Doctor said.

"What? What is it?" Amy asked at once.

"We are in trouble," the Doctor said and went over to the TARDIS doors to open them. Outside was a big cold star which was coming closer.

"What the hell is that?" Rory asked.

"The danger of this universe," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>"A cold star?" Rose asked the Dream Lord. He was popping up and giving her tidbits of information. It made Rose's gut churn to know what sort of a danger they were in, yet unable to help them.<p>

"Nice idea, don't you think?" he asked her, examining his nails.

"Do those even exist?" Rose asked.

"Apparently they do," he said. "Or do they?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Oh, go away," Rose groaned.

"Your wish, my command," he said and vanished.

* * *

><p>"Why is the playground empty?" the Doctor asked.<p>

"I don't know," Rory shrugged. "Maybe playtime's over."

"Oh playtime is definitely over," the Doctor said, examining the small pile of dust.

"Oh my God," Amy gasped. "Is that...?"

"Uh, Amy, Doctor," Rory said, pointing behind them.

All of the old people from the home were now slowly walking towards them with blank looks on their faces.

"Hello peasants," the Dream Lord turned up. "Ooh, old people. Lovely," he said sarcastically. "This has got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS. You first."

"Leave her alone," the Doctor glared.

"Say that again," the Dream Lord said, smirking. "I love it when he does that. All tall dark hero. 'Leave her alone'," he imitated exaggeratedly. "You know he usually does that for redheads. But hey, who can know one redhead from the other these days. Now blondes..."

"Shut up, just shut up," the Doctor snarled at him. "I know who you are because there is only one person in the whole universe who hates me as much as you do."

"Never mind me," the Dream Lord smirked. "It's them you have to worry about."

He vanished and the old people seemed to have come to a stop only a few paces away from them.

"What're they doing?" Rory asked.

The old people slowly opened their mouths and an eye poked out of it.

"There's an eye in her mouth," Amy said, her eyes fixed on Mrs. Poggit.

"Eknodines," the Doctor said. "But why are you here? Why are you on Earth?"

"We were driven from our planet," they hissed.

"So is that how they live this long?" Rory guessed in horror.

"Yeah," the Doctor said slowly. "Ponds, you might want to run."

* * *

><p>"Eknodines?" Rose asked. "But they are not invaders. They're a noble and proud race."<p>

The Dream Lord merely smirked and shrugged. "They said their home world was destroyed."

"But they still wouldn't invade Earth and they most certainly will not kill people just for the heck of it," Rose said sensibly. "That has to be the dream."

"So burning ice is more probable to you than a proud race turning bad?" the Dream Lord asked in amusement. "Maybe I should take back what I said earlier about you breaking the blonde stereotype."

Rose swore at him Sycoraxian and he looked almost scandalised before giving her a wide smile and vanishing.

* * *

><p>"Put these on," Amy said. "Both of you."<p>

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"Ponchos," Amy said like it was obvious.

"Ponchos? The biggest crime in fashion after lederhosen," Rory said as he and the Doctor put the ponchos on.

"Oh my boys," Amy said. "My poncho boys. If we are going to die, let's die looking like a Peruvian folk band."

"We're not going to die," Rory said as the temperature continued to plummet.

"No," the Doctor said. _At least he hoped not._

* * *

><p>"I know who you are," Rose said, without looking up.<p>

"Do you now?" he asked, sitting down opposite her.

"Yeah," she nodded, raising her eyes to look at him.

He smirked. "I believe you," he said. "But the question remains: what will you do now? Does this shatter your view of your precious Doctor? Does it make you feel ashamed of him? Does it make you hate him?" Words spewed like venom from him.

Rose didn't flinch. "No," she said calmly. "I love the Doctor. I am always proud of him."

"Oho? You are?" he demanded, his voice rising for the first time. "So why is it that you've been running away from him? Lately you can't seem to get away from him quickly enough. Is that it, Rose? Are you done?"

This time Rose did flinch. She didn't think he had noticed. The Dream Lord smirked in satisfaction. "Oh my dear Wolf," he cooed. "You have learnt far too much from the Doctor, haven't you? It's easier to run, isn't it? Running, running, running. Never stopping."

Rose blinked back tears at his accusation. He shook his head with a smile. "That's what I thought," he said and vanished.

* * *

><p>In the village, Rory and Amy ran back to their cottage and into the nursery. "Barricade the door," Amy yelled.<p>

"Wait, hold on," they could hear the Doctor, so they let him in quickly.

"Okay, that was tiring," the Doctor gasped as he started to help Rory.

"Don't worry," Rory said. "Just this one last thing," he said as he went to lift up the table near the open window.

"RORY!" Amy yelled as Mrs. Poggit hissed out the gas from the open window right at him.

Rory's eyes widened as he fell to the floor. "No, I'm not ready," he gasped.

"No, no, Rory," Amy said, cupping his face. "Rory, don't go."

"Look after our baby," he said.

"No. No, come back. Rory," she sobbed as Rory turned into a pile of ash. She looked at the Doctor. "Bring him back. Save him. Save Rory."

"I'm sorry, Amelia," the Doctor said in regret. "I can't."

"You save everybody," Amy said, her voice on the verge of desperation.

"Not this time," he said.

"Then what is the point of you?" she asked, glaring at him. She was about to touch the pile of ash when her eyelids started to droop.

"Amelia!"

* * *

><p>Amy woke up in the TARDIS. It was still freezing but there was no sign of Rory and the Doctor. She sat up and looked around.<p>

"So, pointy nose died huh?" the Dream Lord asked as he sat down next to her.

"Shut up," Amy said, fighting tears. "Tell me that was the dream. That was the dream, wasn't it?"

"Amelia Pond," the Dream Lord said. "I thought you'd be glad. Pointy Nose gone, now you're free to travel with your raggedy man and his princess in the box. No more boring Rory telling you to stay back in Leadworth."

"Shut up," Amy snapped, her voice stronger this time. "Rory...I don't..."

"Yada, yada, you can't live without him. If he's dead, you wanna die. Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes," Amy said, without hesitating. "If he's dead, then I don't want to live."

"Good," he said. "Tell him that and spare everyone a headache."

"What?" Amy asked in confusion, but then opened her eyes to see the Doctor standing over her. She was back in the nursery and Rory was still dead.

"Amelia, what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Come on," Amy said, getting up. "I have my Rory to save."

"Amy..." the Doctor began.

Amy ignored him and kept on walking towards the camper van. "If this is a dream and we die, we wake up in the TARDIS. And Rory will be fine," she said.

"And if it's not?" he asked.

"Then I don't want to live," she said, repeating her words. She turned on the ignition and looked at the Doctor. "Ready?"

"Geronimo!" he replied.

* * *

><p>With a loud gasp, Amy, Rory and the Doctor woke up on the freezing TARDIS. The Dream Lord stared at them disdainfully. "Oh alright," he conceded. "Fine! I withdraw and all that."<p>

At his words, the TARDIS powers started to come back on. The Doctor was on his feet and staring at the Dream Lord. "Rose?" he managed to ask.

The Dream Lord rolled his eyes. "She's neither in the dream nor the reality. Find your princess and stop bothering me," he said and vanished.

"Doctor, what did he mean?" Rory asked, while Amy had his arms around him and was refusing to let him go.

"This is still a dream," the Doctor realised.

"No, don't say that," Amy said, her head still buried in Rory's chest.

"Both of these worlds were dreams. He wanted us to choose between the dream and the reality when really he was just making us choose," the Doctor grinned.

"How do you know that?" Rory asked.

"Because I know who he is," the Doctor winked and pressed the controls so that the TARDIS lights came back on and it returned to her original state. He looked at the Ponds and grinned. "Now, Amy, I believe Rory has a very important question to ask you. You do that, and I am going to find Rose," he said, running towards the library before he had even finished his sentence.

"What did he mean?" Rory asked. "Something happened to me in that other world, didn't it?"

Amy looked uncomfortable as she always did when emotional things happened. But this needed to be said. "Yeah," she said. "You died. Mrs. Poggit got you."

"Oh," Rory realised. "But how did you know it was the right world?"

Amy mumbled something and Rory looked confused. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't," Amy said, her voice louder.

Rory stared at her for a split second before pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I love you, Amy," he said.

"Shut up," Amy replied, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened the library doors and saw Rose sitting in her armchair, staring at the fire. When she heard him, she looked up and gave him a small smile. "Hello," she said.<p>

"Hello," he smiled and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong?" he asked, cupping her face and noticing her red eyes.

"Had an interesting chat with the Dream Lord," Rose said, smiling slightly.

"He didn't...I wouldn't..." the Doctor searched for words.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me and neither would he," Rose said calmly. "He just pointed out a few things."

"Rose, he was the darkness in me," the Doctor said. "Whatever he said..."

"It was true," Rose said, smiling sadly. "I am very sorry, Doctor."

"Hey, you never have to be sorry," he said, his voice softening. "You have not done anything wrong."

"But you have noticed me trying to leave as soon as I can, haven't you?" she asked.

The Doctor looked shocked for an instant before sighing. "Yes, but you have been doing so much for me, Rose. For everyone and for everything. What more can I ask of you?"

Rose grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him right in front of her. "You listen to me and you listen good," she said sharply. "I love you. I love our family and our friends. This jumping through time has not been a chore and never will be. So don't you dare make excuses for me. I was wrong and I am sorry. I just need you to forgive me."

The Doctor stared at her in stunned fascination and kissed her forehead softly. "I forgive you. And I love you," he whispered.

Rose released her grip on him and gave him a blinding smile. "Thank you," she said. "So the Dream Lord," she began. "What exactly did he want?"

"He knew Amy had chosen but Rory didn't know that," the Doctor explained softly.

"That was the whole purpose of this?" she asked. "To make Rory realise that Amy would always pick him?"

"Seems so," he said.

Rose processed that for a minute before shrugging. "All I can say is that there is never a dull moment with you around," she said.

The Doctor laughed and lifted her up out of the armchair. "Well, you see my love," he said as he started walking towards their bedroom. "You and I both know that we wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Phew, that was a long chapter. And a fun one to write.**

**I changed the end, obviously. The Dream Lord and Amy talked after Rory had died instead of before like the original episode. Plus, Amy had already chosen but Rory needed to realise what Amy's choice was.**

**So, what did you think? Let me know.**

**Up next is the Silurian two-parter. Part 1 will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	79. Rio de Cwmtaff

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N I am extremely sorry for the delay in updating. I should mention that I have exams from next week and plus my parents are moving to Perth, meaning I'm moving out soon.**

**Everything is happening all at once and I simply haven't had the time to write. So, for this month, I'll be updating once a week. I'm sorry but it's just for November. I'll have more time once my exams are out of the way. Thank you for being patient.**

**Anyway, Part 1 of the Silurian story. I will admit that I do not like this episode as much simply because it's a rip-off of the Jon Pertwee episode "Doctor Who and the Silurians". The plot is so similar that were it not the same show, it would have been grounds for plagiarism.**

**I'll let you get into it. Let me know how it is.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Rio de Cwmtaff" and "Wedded Bliss" from the Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rio de Cwmtaff<strong>

"Behold!" the Doctor announced as he threw open the doors of the TARDIS. "Rio!"

Amy and Rory stepped out into the freezing countryside and glared as one at the Doctor. "Rio?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, not really getting the sunshine and carnival vibe," Rory said.

"That's odd," the Doctor remarked, looking around. "The coordinates must have slipped."

"Which means that you don't know where we are," Rory deduced in a flat tone.

The Doctor responded by jumping up and down in one place. Amy and Rory exchanged confused looks. "Er, what are you doing?" Amy finally asked him, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"The gravity is off," the Doctor said. "It's days like this when I miss my yo-yo. Wonder where it's got to."

"Doctor, quit changing the subject," Amy groaned. "I am dressed for Rio. Not...wherever this is."

"It's Earth," the Doctor said. "10 years in your future. It's interesting."

"Doctor, we're in a graveyard," Amy said, crossing her arms. She looked straight ahead of them and frowned. "Why are those people waving at us?"

The Doctor looked confused and drew out the binoculars from his jacket. "It can't be," he murmured.

Rory began waving back and Amy swatted his hand away, shaking her head.

"It is," the Doctor said, sounding surprised. "It's you two."

"Really?" Amy asked, her eyes wide.

The Doctor laughed. "Humans, so nostalgic," he shook his head. "Come here to live past glories in 10 years."

"We are still together in 10 years," Amy said to Rory in surprise.

"No need to sound so surprised," Rory said, personally thrilled at the prospect.

"We should go say 'hi'," Amy said at once.

"Oh, not a good idea," the Doctor said. "All sorts of confusions and spoilers being thrown around. It's all best left alone."

Amy pouted at that but the Doctor was looking away in the distance. "Oh look, a big mining thing," he said.

"Five bucks he says we have to go and have a look" Amy muttered to Rory.

Rory nodded, just as the Doctor said. "Rio doesn't have a big mining thing. Let's go and have a look," he said, bounding off towards it.

Amy smiled at Rory who gave her the fiver but then lifted her hand up in confusion. "What's this?" he asked.

"The engagement ring," Amy said. "I thought you liked me wearing it."

"But you can't wear it. What if you lose it?" he asked.

"Oh alright, spoilsport," Amy said, taking the ring off and giving it to him.

Rory nodded. "I'll just pop back in the TARDIS and put it back," he said.

"Alright, catch up," Amy said, kissing him briefly before following the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Rory went back to the TARDIS and put the ring back in its box. He almost put the box in his own pocket but realised that it would be pointless if he lost the box anyway. Life with the Doctor was always unpredictable. He finally just decided to leave it on the console, hoping the Doctor wouldn't mistake it for a TARDIS part.<p>

When he stepped out, he came face to face with Rose. "Rory," she smiled.

"Hello, Rose," he smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Rose asked, looking around the graveyard.

"The Doctor was taking Amy and I to Rio," he said. "Then he got distracted by a "mining thing"," he said, complete with air quotes around the words.

"Ah," Rose nodded. "That sounds like him," she said. "Come on," she offered her arm.

Rory looked surprised for an instant before smiling and linking his arm with hers. They started to trek their way down the path when a young boy ran up to them. "Is that a portable crime lab?" he asked them, pointing towards the TARDIS.

"Er, sort of," Rory answered.

"Elliot!" the boy's mother called. "Don't bother them."

"Oh no, it's not a bother," Rose said.

Elliot's mum walked up to them, her breathing a bit laboured with the walk. "Well, you two got here fast," she said. "I'm Ambrose Northover and this is my son Elliot. I was the one who called."

"I'm Rose, this is Rory," Rose said.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot," Ambrose admonished lightly. "They're obviously CID."

Rose and Rory exchanged looks but nodded along with Ambrose.

Ambrose turned to them and smiled. "It's this way," she said.

"What is?" Rory asked Rose in a whisper as they started following her and Elliot.

"No clue," Rose answered back in a low voice. "But go with it."

They reached an open grave and Ambrose nodded at it. "See," she pointed. "That's my old Aunt Gladys' grave. My uncle, her husband, died a few weeks ago and we went to bury him and it was gone."

"What was gone?" Rory asked.

"Everything," Ambrose answered. "The coffin, the remains, the body, everything."

"Grave robbers?" Rose asked.

"But it was untouched on top," Ambrose protested. "Nothing out of place."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Rory said, looking at the empty grave.

Rose looked worried. "Do you mean to say, that when you dug it up, the coffin was gone along with everything else?" she asked Ambrose.

"Yes," Ambrose said immediately. "It's why I called you now, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>"Sure, Rory won't get lost?" the Doctor asked as he and Amy approached the mining facility.<p>

"He'll be fine," Amy said.

"Restricted Access," the Doctor read with an amused smile. "No unauthorised personnel." He winked at Amy and soniced the door open.

"That's breaking and entering!" Amy protested.

"What did I break?" he protested. "Sonicing and entering," he corrected with a grin.

Amy shook her head with a fond smile and followed him.

"The ground is still odd," he remarked.

"Maybe it's different in 10 years," Amy suggested. It seemed to her like he was just looking for an excuse to poke around rather than admit that he had steered the TARDIS wrong.

"Not like this," he said and then ran over to a patch of blue grass. "Blue grass again," he said and then pulled a few blades free.

"What'd you mean 'again'?" Amy asked.

"They were in the graveyard too," the Doctor remarked and then put the blades in his mouth. The taste was apparently revolting since he spit them out again almost immediately, making a face as he did so.

"Oh please," Amy groaned. "Have you always been this disgusting?"

"No," he said, leading her towards the building. "That's recent."

Amy seemed confused at the odd remark but knowing that it probably made sense in 'Doctor world', she followed him inside.

* * *

><p>"What do you think is happening here?" Rory asked Rose in a low voice as they examined the empty grave.<p>

"Nothing good," Rose said, frowning. "Did the Doctor say anything was weird about here?"

"He did say that the gravity was weird," Rory remembered. "Does that help?"

"Don't know yet," Rose said. She pulled out a bright red yo-yo from her pocket and played with it for a few seconds.

"Uh," Rory interrupted. "What are you doing?"

"Taking note of gravity," Rose told him, putting the yo-yo back in her pocket. "The Doctor was right, the gravity is off. The earth doesn't feel right."

"You can tell that from a yo-yo?" Rory asked.

"It's an easy trick," Rose said. "I can teach you if you like. The Doctor is much better at it than me, but I took the yo-yo from his jacket because he's unbearable when he gets all smug."

Rory snorted at that as Rose winked at him.

"Uh," Elliot interrupted them, running to them. "Mum's asking if you want sugar in your tea."

"Two for me and none for Rory," Rose said absently and Elliot nodded and toddled off.

"How did you know that?" Rory asked her in confusion. He was pretty sure he had not discussed his tea preferences with her.

Rose's eyes snapped to him and she looked a bit startled. "Oh, Amy must have mentioned it," she said, averting her gaze.

Rory frowned at the evasive answer but nodded back. Now what was all that about?

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" a woman asked sharply as the Doctor and Amy entered the building.<p>

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy Pond," the Doctor said, flashing the psychic paper. "We're from the, er...Ministry of Drills, Earth Science."

The man who was with her walked up to them and offered his hand. "Tony Mack and that's Nasreen Chaudhry," he said. "But why is the Ministry visiting us?"

"Why is there a big patch of earth in the ground?" the Doctor asked instead of answering, pointing to the sizeable hole.

"We don't know," Nasreen said, still looking at them suspiciously. "It just appeared overnight."

"And Mo's missing," Tony said, looking worried.

"Mo?" the Doctor asked.

"Our night watchman," Nasreen said. "He's Tony's son in law."

While the Doctor talked to Nasreen and Tony, Amy wandered over to the big hole that the Doctor was talking about. Steam appeared to be rising from it and Amy knelt next to it, to examine it. As reluctant as she had been initially, it was certain that there was something odd about this.

"Doctor?" she called. "Is this supposed to happen?" she asked.

At her words, the ground started shaking slowly.

"What is happening?" Nasreen yelled as Tony lost his balance and fell onto the ground.

"Nothing good," the Doctor said slowly before looking towards Amy in alarm. "Amy!" he called. "Come away from there."

Amy got to her feet and started to make her way back towards the Doctor but the ground was shaking too badly. She was almost near the Doctor's outstretched hand when the ground beneath her feet gave and she fell into the soil. "Doctor!" she screamed as something grabbed hold of her foot.

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled, holding onto her hand and trying to pull her out of the hole.

"Doctor, I don't wanna be buried," Amy cried, completely frightened.

"Amy, hold on!" the Doctor said, pulling her with all his might but whatever was pulling her downwards was stronger.

"Doctor," Amy's voice was less hysterical now. "Tell Rory..."

"No, Amelia," the Doctor interrupted her. She couldn't say goodbye now. Not like this.

She was buried up to her neck now. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she was pulled completely under.

* * *

><p>"Your tea," Elliot said, bringing them both a cuppa.<p>

"Thanks, Elliot," Rose grinned while Rory smiled in thanks.

"Do you know what's happening yet?" Elliot asked, sitting down nearby.

"Not yet," Rory said.

"I think the ground is eating them," Elliot said, sounding a bit hesitant.

"What makes you say that?" Rose asked him at once.

"When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Elliot said.

"What?" Rory asked, a bit confused.

"Sherlock Holmes," Rose told him and then smiled Elliot. "You read Holmes?"

"I listen," Elliot said. "Got the audiobook."

The ground shook slowly and Rose and Rory looked at each other, startled. Ambrose ran out of the house. "Did you feel that? Is there an earthquake?" she asked.

"Not sure," Rose said.

"Look," Rory said, pointing to the sky. A slow red lightning hit the sky and slowly everything started getting dark.

"What?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"It's 10 am," Ambrose said. "Why did it get dark?"

"Quick," Rose said, springing into action. "We have to get to the mine. Come on."

* * *

><p>Rose, Rory, Ambrose and Elliot ran into the Doctor, Nasreen and Tony before they could get to the mine.<p>

"Not this way," the Doctor said urgently. "To the church."

"Doctor, what is going on?" Rose asked.

The Doctor glanced at her in relief and pulled her into his side in a quick hug. "There is an energy barrier around the village," he said.

"Doctor," Rory interrupted. "Where's Amy?"

"Get inside, everyone," the Doctor said, ushering everyone into the church and then meeting Rory's gaze. "I'll get her back," he said fervently.

"Get her back?" Rory asked. "Get her back from where?" he demanded.

"She got pulled into the Earth," the Doctor said.

Rose gasped and Rory glared at the Doctor. "Why didn't you stop it?" he asked, his voice very close to yelling.

"I tried, Rory," the Doctor said. "I really did."

"Well it wasn't good enough, was it?" Rory asked, bitingly.

"Rory, we'll get her back," Rose said, patting his shoulder. She looked at the Doctor. "What are we going to do?"

The Doctor looked dismayed at Rory but then nodded slowly. "I'm going to move the TARDIS first. Rose, I need you and everyone else to collect any phones, cameras, sensors, burglar alarms, anything you can find."

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him.

"Just trust me on this," the Doctor implored.

Rory stared at him for a moment before nodding and started helping Ambrose, Tony and Nasreen. Rose kissed the Doctor's forehead, knowing that he was blaming himself for losing Amy. He gave her a small smile and Rose dashed off to help Rory and the others.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing exactly?" Elliot asked the Doctor as he assembled a contraption out of all the collected items.<p>

"Two phase plan," the Doctor explained. "First, the sensors and cameras will tell us when something arrives. Second, if something does arrive, I use this to send a sonic pulse through that network of devices. A pulse which would temporarily incapacitate most things in the universe."

"Cool, you'll knock them out," Elliot said. "Will you get my dad back?"

"I'll try," the Doctor said.

Elliot nodded, appeased. He searched his pockets. "I don't have my headphones," he said.

"Go and get them," the Doctor said.

Elliot nodded and ran off. Rose approached the Doctor. "It's getting darker. It looked like twilight before but now, it's practically night," she said, worriedly. "Do you know what they are?"

"No," he said, trying not to let his worry show but knew that it would be futile trying to keep it from her. Rose nodded and linked her hand with his. His thumb stroked their clasped hands, relaxing them both for an instant.

"Doctor," Rory called. "The Earth just moved."

"So it did," the Doctor said, standing up. "They're here."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the Earth shook violently, throwing them all onto the ground.

"Do something!" Ambrose yelled.

"I can't," the Doctor said. "They've sent up an energy pulse wrecking all of our sensors."

The shaking stopped and they all got to their feet slowly. "Everyone alright?" Rose asked. "Is anyone hurt?"

"We're fine," Tony answered, rubbing his arm.

"Where's Elliot?" Ambrose demanded. "Elliot!"

"He went to get headphones," the Doctor remembered.

"And you let him?" Ambrose shrieked at him. There was a banging on the church doors.

"Mum! Grandad!" It was Elliot.

"Help me get this open," Ambrose said, pulling on the door.

"It's stuck," Rose said as she helped her.

"Doctor, sonic it," Rory said as they all tried to open the jammed door.

"It doesn't do wood," the Doctor said, pulling with all his might. The door creaked open a bit and with one more might pull, it opened.

But there was no sign of Elliot outside. Only his pair of headphones remained on the ground.

"ELLIOT!" Ambrose screamed in anguish. Tony put his arm around his daughter in comfort.

"Watch out!" Rose yelled as a shadowy figure struck Tony with something. They managed to get Tony and Ambrose inside, closing the door behind them.

"My neck," Tony said. "Something stung me."

"Yes," the Doctor said. "And I know what it is."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Silurians," the Doctor grimaced. He shook his head and looked at Rory. "I need your help. Get the van," he said.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Ambrose demanded as Rory and the Doctor left. "They've taken Elliot and Mo. We should be attacking them," she said, sounding hysterical.<p>

"Ambrose, stop," Rose ordered calmly. "The Doctor has a plan. Just stay calm."

"Tony," Nasreen said in worry.

"I'm fine," he said slowly.

Rose looked at the group of worried and frightened people and frowned. She hoped that the Doctor had a plan to save them. They were going to need it.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Rory returned and they pulled out a figure from the van covered with a blanket.<p>

"You captured a Silurian?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Yes," the Doctor said. He carefully laid the Silurian down and removed the blanket. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently.

"Shouldn't we be killing it?" Ambrose hissed.

"No, wait," Rose said as the Doctor took the mask from the Silurian's face. "She's not going to hurt you."

"That's what you think, human," the Silurian hissed.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Alaya," she answered. "And I'm the last of my species."

"Why is that important?" Rory asked Rose in a low voice.

"The Klempari Defence," Rose muttered slowly. "Can't interrogate or harm the last member of a species. But she's lying."

"Don't lie to me," the Doctor said, his voice hardening just slightly. "Because I'm the last of my species and I know how that sits in heart. So don't insult me."

A flicker of sympathy passed between Alaya's eyes before the arrogance returned. "We were attacked first," she said.

"They were only drilling and did not realise that they were disturbing your habitat," the Doctor said. "Easy enough to clear up."

"There is nothing to clear up!" Alaya hissed. "We will rid our planet of these apes."

"Not on my watch," the Doctor said and stood up, facing the rest of them. "I'm going down to the Silurian habitat. We'll bargain for Alaya's life for Amy, Mo and Elliot's. In the meantime, don't harm her," he said, looking at Tony, Nasreen and Ambrose as he said the last words.

"I'll go with you," Nasreen said, at once.

"Fine," the Doctor nodded. He met Rose's eyes who nodded once, before he and Nasreen went in the direction of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Well," Rose said when they had left. "I propose we leave Alaya alone. Nobody harm her," she said firmly.<p>

Ambrose and Tony looked very much like they wanted to protest but they left the chamber to go and sit in the pew. Rose and Rory exchanged worried looks but left to go and stand guard near the church's entrance.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN End of Part 1. **

**Like I said, not one of the fun episodes.** **The only relevant part in this two-parter is Rory's death in the second episode.**

**Speaking of, I was laughing myself silly when I wrote this line: ""What're you doing here?" Rose asked, looking around the graveyard." Rory in a graveyard. No wonder he died in the second episode.**

**Anyway, the second part will be up sometime next week. Once again, I'm sorry for slowing the updates especially as there are only 8 more chapters left to this story.**

**Let me know what you thought of this one.**

**~ Phoenix **


	80. The Silurians

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks for being patient with me. I will start updating twice a week now. **

**Here is Part 2 of the Silurian story. I am still not fond of this episode but hopefully, it makes sense.**

**To the anonymous reviewer who asked how Amy and Rory could be on the hill after Angels Take Manhattan happened, it's because this whole universe was erased and replaced by a new one during the 'Big Bang'.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Amy and Rory" and "The Silurians" from the Doctor Who Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Silurians<strong>

Nasreen and the Doctor descended into the Silurian habitat slowly. Nasreen was nervous but she could tell that the Doctor was very, very excited.

"Are there going to be a lot of them?" Nasreen asked finally.

"Oh not at all," the Doctor said. "Probably a small bunch."

As he was speaking, the Silurian world came into view and both their eyes went wide.

"A small bunch, huh?" Nasreen asked faintly.

"Or a whole world," the Doctor replied slowly, looking around at the vast city. Things had gone from bad to worse.

* * *

><p>"Rose," Rory asked as they waited near the main entrance of the church. "You think Amy's okay?"<p>

Rose gave him an assuring smile. "She'll be fine," she said. "She's Amy."

Rory gave a reluctant chuckle and Rose silently congratulated herself for distracting him from his worrying. It was also worth noting that it distracted her as well. The Doctor and Amy were down in the Silurian habitat and neither of them had a clue what was going on. Not an encouraging thought.

Rory sat down on the steps and gazed out into the darkness. "Can I ask you something?" he asked softly.

"Sure," Rose said, sitting down next to him.

"Amy told me that you and the Doctor have a...well, a..." he trailed off, wondering how to put it.

"Non-linear story," Rose prompted helpfully.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Is that how you knew how I liked my tea?"

Rose sighed and met Rory's eyes. "Yeah," she nodded. "I have known you and Amy for...a long time now," she said.

Rory nodded slowly at that. "And Amy and I are fine, right?" he asked as he couldn't help but be curious what the future was like.

Rose chewed her lip, wondering how she could answer that. Amy and Rory were together yes, but they had gone through a lot. The whole mess with the Silence, Madame Kovarian and everything that came with it had put a lot of strain on them and their marriage. But their love had prevailed through the rough and hopefully it would for years to come.

"You're Rory and she's Amy," Rose said, remembering something Amy had told her after the Apalapachian incident. "Of course you're fine."

Rory grinned in relief and nodded as he leaned back on the steps, smiling into the darkness. Rose smiled sadly in his direction and tried not to think of things to come for the Ponds. They were quiet for a long moment before a shrill scream broke through the night.

Rose and Rory exchanged a horrified look before running inside the church. In the chamber, Alaya was lying on the ground while Ambrose stood over her with a taser in her hand.

"Ambrose!" Rose yelled and knocked the taser out of her hands.

Rory rushed towards Alaya and examined her quickly. "She's fine," he declared. "Shaken up but fine."

"No!" Alaya screamed. "Let the weak woman harm me again. Let me die!"

Ambrose bristled at being called weak but Rose's grip on her was like iron. "Rory," Rose said in a calm voice. "Is Alaya alright?"

"Yes," Rory said, finishing his examination. "Some tremors but no broken bones or burns."

"You should have let me die," Alaya hissed. "My death would have started the war that would have brought the destruction of these apes."

"See!"Ambrose screamed hysterically, struggling to get loose from Rose. "She's saying that her people will kill us all."

"Shut up," Rose hissed to Ambrose, shaking her slightly. "I asked you to stay away from her. If she had died, you would have lost any chance you might have had to get Elliot and your husband back."

"They're dead, they're already dead," Alaya taunted.

"Rory," Rose ordered as Ambrose began to struggle again and even Tony emerged to see what was going on. "Stand guard on this door and taser anyone who enters," she ordered as she dragged Ambrose out, with Tony following them.

"Let me go!" Ambrose screamed.

"Rose, maybe..." Tony cut in.

"Tony, she's hysterical," Rose said as she dropped Ambrose into a chair. "She needs to calm down and think properly before she starts a war that you cannot possibly win."

"Ambrose, calm down," Tony said, his hand shaking as he patted his daughter's shoulder.

"Tony, are you okay?" Rose asked, momentarily distracted from Ambrose's hysterics.

"She did that to him!" Ambrose screamed. "Show her, Dad!"

Tony popped open the collar of his shirt and showed Rose the sting on his neck. Rose's expression hardened. "Why didn't you show it to us before?" she asked.

"They're gonna kill him! They're gonna kill all of us!" Ambrose yelled.

Rose clenched her jaw and realised that Ambrose was really descending into hysterics now. "Ambrose," she said very gently. "I am very, very sorry for this." With that she delivered a sharp slap to the woman's cheek, momentarily stunning her. "Tony," Rose said turning to him. "Go to Rory and show it to him. He's a nurse," she said and Tony nodded and hurried off.

Rose knelt in front of Ambrose and took her hands gently in hers. "Ambrose," she said softly. "I know what you're going through, okay? I'm a wife and a mother and believe me, it hurts me every time I lose sight of either of them. But you cannot lose focus."

Ambrose sniffled lightly as she looked helplessly at Rose. "Was she telling the truth?" she asked through her hiccups. "Are Elliot and Mo dead?"

"No, they're not," Rose said, squeezing her hands. "Just stay calm. There is a chance that this will end without bloodshed."

Ambrose probed Rose's eyes and then nodded slowly. "Okay," she exhaled.

Rose smiled and gave the woman a hug, letting her weep quietly in her arms.

* * *

><p>Amy opened her eyes slowly and found herself inside a box. She struggled frantically, tapping insistently on the top of the box. "Let me out!" she yelled angrily, her hands banging on the cover.<p>

"Shh," the person on the other end said with a distinct note of condescension in their tone.

This only served to make her more furious. "Did you just 'shush' me?" she asked in a voice dangerously close to screaming.

The person on the other side apparently decided that it was too much distraction to have her conscious so they let the sedative gas flood into the box. "No!" Amy screamed as she started to feel drowsy. "No, stop!"

Her eyelids became heavy and soon everything went dark. When she came to again, she was upright and bound against the wall by complex machinery.

"You alright?" the man next to her asked. "I'm Mo, what's your name?"

"Amy," she answered and then looked at him quizzically. "You're the nightwatchman, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes," he said eagerly. "Do you know what's happening? What's going on?"

"No and no," Amy answered. "But don't lose hope yet. If I know the Doctor, he's probably already here by now."

* * *

><p>"We are not hostile!" the Doctor said as he and Nasreen were surrounded by Silurian soldiers.<p>

"I thought you said they were asleep," Nasreen hissed.

"Well obviously, some of them are awake," the Doctor said. "Look, we come in peace."

The soldiers did not say a word but one of them stepped forward, pointing their weapon at them. Instead of the projectile they were expecting, a gas hissed out of it, knocking them both unconscious.

* * *

><p>Having picked the scientist, Malokeh's, pocket, Amy and Mo escaped their confinement and made their way out into the corridors.<p>

"This way," Amy pointed.

"Hang on," Mo said, stopping near a door. "It's Elliot!"

Amy peeked in and saw a young boy strapped to machinery. His eyes were closed but he appeared unharmed.

Mo banged on the door. "Elliot! Elliot, it's Dad!"

"Ssh," Amy hissed. "You'll bring them down on us. He looks unharmed."

"So we should find weapons and fight them, yeah? Make them give him back," Mo said.

"Yeah, okay," Amy agreed, wanting to appease Mo.

Mo nodded and he and Amy made their way down the corridor. It was pretty dark but when Amy flipped on a switch, they could see rows and rows of chambers with the Silurians inside them. They were either dead, asleep or in stasis.

"Oh no," Mo gasped.

"Yeah, we have to find the Doctor," Amy said urgently, flipping the switch off. "Quickly."

* * *

><p>"This is our court and place of execution," Restac announced as the Doctor and Nasreen were led into a wide, gleaming room with a long table in the middle.<p>

"Nice room," the Doctor commented, still shaking with the after-effects of the scans that the Silurians had done.

"Let them go," Amy said as she and Mo burst in with weapons pointed at Restac and her troop.

Restac snorted derisively at them as she flicked out the weapons from their hands.

"Oh," Amy said. "Not a good rescue then," she said, looking at the Doctor apologetically.

"Restac, this isn't the way," Malokeh pleaded.

"This is a military tribunal," Restac hissed at him. "You have no authority."

Malokeh hissed angrily at Restac but hurried out of the court. Restac smirked at them and turned to her team. "Get the apes ready for execution," she ordered.

The Doctor, Amy, Mo and Nasreen were grabbed by the Silurians and strapped to the wall. "Listen to me," the Doctor tried to intervene but Restac ignored him.

"Open communication to the apes," she ordered. "Let's see what they have to say."

Rose was still sitting with Ambrose when a holographic screen popped up.

"Who is the leader of the apes?" Restac demanded.

Rory and Tony rushed in next to them, so Rose grabbed Rory's shoulder. "He is," she said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Just do it," Rose said.

"Uh," Rory said, looking at the screen. "I am responsible for humans. Well, some of them."

"We have ape hostages," Restac said. The view panned over to the Doctor, Amy, Mo and Nasreen.

"They're alive," Ambrose gasped in relief, hugging Tony. "Mo! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, love," he said. "So is Elliot."

"Amy!" Rory said in relief. "Thank God, you're okay. I thought you were dead."

"Why?" she asked cheekily. "'Cos I got sucked into the Earth. You're so clingy."

"I demand to see my sister," Restac interrupted. "Or, the apes will be executed."

"No!" Ambrose yelled but Rose put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Kill the girl," Restac ordered.

"Amy!" Rose and Rory yelled as a Silurian took aim at Amy.

"No!" the Doctor yelled and the screen went dark.

"Amy! Amy!" Rory yelled but there was nothing. The connection was broken.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, when it came back on, the Doctor explained what had happened. Eldane, one of the leaders, had woken up and right now, Amy and Nasreen were negotiating with the Silurians for a peaceful alliance.<p>

"They're sending up a thermobubble," the Doctor said. "Fun to travel in, they're amazing."

"Doctor," Rose interrupted and he grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, well, bring Alaya," he said.

"Right okay," Rose agreed.

The connection went black again. Rory looked at Rose in worry. "Will Alaya tell them that Ambrose tried to kill her?" he asked in a low voice.

"Let's hope not," Rose said.

The ride in the thermobubble was actually quite fun. Rose moved the TARDIS down into a tunnel on the Doctor's orders. He wasn't anticipating trouble but it would be good to have an escape plan anyway.

Alaya was still weak so Rory was carrying her down. They arrived into the court which fell silent when they saw Rory carrying Alaya.

"She's fine," Rose said at once. "Just shaken up."

Everyone visibly relaxed and Eldane went back to discussing his propositions with Nasreen and Amy. Rory put Alaya down on the table who was silent, as if planning something. The look on her face was unnerving Rose.

The Doctor sidled up to Rose and kissed her forehead. "You look worried," he whispered.

Rose smiled softly. "Ambrose tried to kill Alaya," she confided.

The Doctor looked ready to be angry but Rose shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder. The Doctor sighed and kissed her temple. She had a way of calming him down.

"Eldane's been great," he said. "He's set Elliot free and the peace talks are going well. More agreements than disagreements."

"Where's the Silurian from before?" Rose asked, not seeing her anywhere.

"Alaya's sister?" the Doctor asked. "Restac. She's sulking, I think."

Apparently, Restac had had enough of sulking because she burst into the court. "Alaya!" she called.

Alaya's face lit up as she jumped to her feet. "The apes tortured me!" she yelled, pointing her finger at them. "They were going to kill me."

"Alaya!" Eldane said, standing up. "What are you saying?"

"You see?" Restac asked him triumphantly. "They're killers. They're all killers. Let's kill them all."

"Calm down, Restac," Eldane said.

"No!" Restac yelled and Eldane's eyes widened as a big group of soldiers entered the court. "I woke up my loyal soldiers, Eldane. I no longer recognise your authority."

"RUN!" the Doctor ordered, using his sonic screwdriver to short out the Silurians' weapons.

The humans, Rose and Eldane followed the Doctor out who sealed the court doors. "Eldane, what can we do?" the Doctor asked as they ran towards the TARDIS.

"Toxic Fumigation," he said. "An emergency failsafe meant to protect my species from infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

"You could end up killing your own people," Amy said.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac," he said in a weary voice.

"Eldane, are you sure about this?" Rose asked.

"My priority is my race's survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet," he said.

"Uh, can you help me too?" Tony asked, showing him the sting.

"I'm afraid not. Not with the time we have. Restac and her troop will be out any minute," Eldane said.

"Then can I stay?" Tony asked. "In stasis, like your people."

"Dad!" Ambrose said.

"I mean it, love," he said. He looked at Eldane. "Can I?"

"If you wish to," Eldane said.

Tony nodded and Nasreen grabbed his hand. "I will stay too."

Eldane nodded. "Then the two of you come with me. Doctor, you and your friends should leave quickly," he said.

Ambrose, Mo and Elliot said quick goodbyes to Tony and Nasreen who hurried off with Eldane to start the fumigation process.

"Come on, we have to get to the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>They ran all the way to the tunnel where Rose had landed the TARDIS. "Get in, get in," the Doctor ordered as they heard footsteps behind them, though the steps were sluggish.<p>

"Doctor," Amy called in a slow voice.

The Doctor turned around to see the crack in time and space on the wall next to the TARDIS.

"How is that here?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said. He pulled out a handkerchief and put his hand inside the crack.

"Doctor, don't put your hand in there," Rory chastised.

The Doctor pulled something out but before he could examine it, he heard Rory's yell.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled as he pushed him out of the way and took the bolt from Restac's gun himself.

"Rory!" Amy screamed as Rory fell to the ground.

"Rory, can you hear me?" Rose asked as she knelt next to him.

"I don't understand," Rory gasped out. "We were on the hill."

"Shush. Don't talk. Doctor, is he okay? We have to get him onto the TARDIS," Amy said.

"You're so beautiful," Rory said, staring at Amy. "I'm sorry." He stopped breathing and his eyes fell close.

Amy screamed loudly and began to sob. The Doctor looked helpless.

"Doctor," Rose called. The light from the crack was spilling out. The Doctor grabbed Amy and started pulling her towards the TARDIS.

"No! No!" she screamed. "Rory! Rory!"

Rose fought tears as she helped the Doctor drag Amy away. She had no idea why the Doctor was doing that but she had to trust him. Rory couldn't die. Not here, not now.

"No! I can't leave him!" Amy sobbed. "Bring him back. I want Rory back!"

They watched on the scanner as the light started enveloping Rory.

"No!" Amy gasped. "If he goes into the light, I will never remember him. He'll never exist."

The Doctor clenched his fist in pain but ordered Rose to start the dematerialisation sequence. Rose looked pained but started steering the TARDIS. The crack was making the TARDIS unstable and it was hard to keep the TARDIS from shaking even with the help of stabilisers.

"Amy, think about Rory," the Doctor said as he grabbed her face and made her focus. "Think of him. Keep him alive in your mind."

"I can't," Amy said, her head starting to feel woolly.

"You can. You can do it," the Doctor pleaded. "I can't help you unless you do. Come on. We can still save his memory. Come on, Amy. Please. Come on, Amy, come on. Amy, please. Don't let anything distract you. Remember Rory. Keep remembering. Rory's only alive in your memory. You must keep hold of him. Don't let anything distract you. Rory still lives in your mind."

The TARDIS jolted as Rose lost control for one second.

Amy looked up at the Doctor, all sorrow gone from her face. "What were you saying?" she asked in a completely normal voice.

The Doctor was rendered speechless as was Rose. Amy shrugged as the TARDIS landed and they dropped Ambrose, Mo and Elliot off. She did a double take when staring at the hill from before but didn't say anything.

Rose turned to the Doctor who looked about as shocked and sad as her. Amy had forgotten.

* * *

><p>"What was inside the crack?" Rose asked in a low voice, speaking for the first time since Rory's death.<p>

The Doctor put his hand into his jacket and pulled it out. He showed it to Rose who concealed a gasp. It was a broken piece of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's all. Like I said, not one of the good ones.**

**Anyway, I am not doing the Van Gogh chapter, simply because I don't think it would be any different with Rose. In fact, in my head it is only the Doctor and Amy who make that trip.**

**So the next chapter will be based on 'The Lodger'. So yay for Craig.**

**It will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	81. Interlude: Realisations

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thanks for an amazing response to the last chapter. This was initially supposed to be part of the next chapter based on 'The Lodger' but I expanded it a bit to have an interlude.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Realisations<strong>

Grief, Rose realised, often made people stupid. It clouded your ability to think rationally and destroyed any semblance of sense you have left. Yes, it was all because of grief.

At least, that was what she tried to convince herself as she sat on the church steps in Cwmtaff, long after the TARDIS had left with the Doctor and Amy.

She had been trying to brace herself for the unravelling of timelines that would happen with Rory's death but to her surprise, nothing had changed. The timelines were holding steady, River's presence was still in her mind so she hadn't disappeared and the future hadn't vanished.

Confused, Rose had sat there, trying to understand before it hit her. Then, she hit herself for being so stupid. She had noticed small things all along. Leadworth hadn't felt right when she had gone there, Amy's lack of memories about the Daleks, the cracks all over the place following them. She couldn't believe she hadn't put it together before now.

_Two parts of time and space that never should have touched...pressed together_. Hadn't the Doctor said that?

Of course, now the important question was what was she to do next. Return to the future and ask her Doctor? Or find the Doctor and Amy in this timeline and tell them?

Then, Rose wanted to hit herself for the second time in as many minutes. She had been overlooking the obvious. If she had put this together, the Doctor must have done so long before. No wonder he had let Rory be absorbed by the crack.

_If something can be remembered, it can come back._

Rose stood up from the church steps and dusted herself off. Vanishing from that time, she arrived back to her own Doctor, who was fast asleep in their bed.

Smiling despite everything, she slipped off her clothes and slid in next to him. His arms automatically moved to pull her closer, without him even waking up. Rose smiled and traced his features lightly with her fingers. She had never noticed the light wrinkles he'd started to get around his eyes. She continued to trace down his nose and when she reached his lips, he surprised her by kissing her fingers.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked him in a whisper.

"No," he said, his eyes still closed. "I was only resting my eyes."

"I figured it out," she whispered.

His eyes opened and he nodded slowly. "Yes, I thought you might," he said.

"What do I do?" Rose asked. "I mean, Rory being..."

"He's not dead," the Doctor said. "You know that, right?"

"Yes," Rose nodded. "Look, I get that somehow, without even knowing, I have been jumping into two different universes."

"They're not two different universes," he said patiently. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I can't explain without giving everything away."

"Fine," Rose said. "Then just tell me what I'm supposed to do. I'm guessing by now, the you in that time has figured it out."

He nodded. "I knew since the Byzantium," he said. "But Rose, you're just going to have to wait this one out. Let things progress as they should."

"So, I don't get to tell Amy that Rory is fine?" Rose asked.

"She doesn't remember him," the Doctor pointed out and they both winced at that.

"And Rory?" Rose asked. "Is he fine?"

The Doctor drew in a deep breath and nodded. "He will be," he said, avoiding the real question.

"I know he will be," Rose said. "But is he fine now? Wherever he is, is he okay?"

The Doctor hesitated and Rose nodded slowly, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry, darling," he whispered, hugging her to his chest. "Rory does not have an easy road ahead. But he's Rory Williams."

"Where is he anyway? Or Amy for that matter? The TARDIS seems empty," Rose said, changing the subject to avoid having to think about it.

"Amy and Rory are with River and John. Oh, did you hear? Their TARDIS has matured," he said, his voice brightening at the last part.

"Oh is it?" Rose asked, cheering up. "Have they taken a trip?"

"Yeah, it's only good for space travel for now," he said. "So the two of them took a sabbatical from the university and are wandering around the galaxy for a bit. I dropped Amy and Rory off with them a week ago."

"Well good for them," Rose said. "I'll try and catch up with them sometime."

"Oh, you can take a break if you like," he said, pulling her closer. "We could travel with River and John for a while. Go and visit Jenny. And then we could go on a second honeymoon."

"Second honeymoon?" Rose asked, trying not to laugh. "How many second honeymoons have we taken?"

"53," he said at once. "Give or take."

Rose laughed and buried her face in his neck. "Thanks for distracting me," she whispered. "Maybe I will take this break."

"Good," he said, kissing her hair. "You deserve it."

"But what happens when I go back?" Rose asked, still speaking into his neck.

"I trust you, Rose," he said. "You will be fine."

"So, we just go on?" Rose asked, pulling away and meeting his eyes.

"We go on," he said and kissed her forehead slowly. "Like we always have."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Short but fun. I liked writing it. I felt like the discrepancy of the role of the second Big Bang on the two timelines should be explained. **

**Anyway, let me know how it was.**

**The next chapter is definitely based on 'The Lodger'. It will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	82. Kiss the Girl

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thanks for the amazing response to the interlude. Here is the chapter with Craig and Sophie and the Doctor on Earth. This was a big chapter but I honestly didn't want to cut out most of it. It's an amazing episode.**

**The chapter title is a Chameleon Circuit song and there is also a track of the same name in the official soundtrack. Do listen to the Chameleon Circuit version on repeat.**

**Link to Rose's outfits on profile. I have two outfits for this chapter to mark two of her appearances. They were both suggested to me by Rose-Tyler-district-12. I love your amazing choices!**

**Songs for the chapter: "A Useful Striker" and "Thank you Craig" from the Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack and "Kiss the Girl" by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss the Girl<strong>

The Doctor was worried and it was not an easy thing to feel. Sure, he always worried about things but being a Time Lord had the advantage of delegating the worry to some irrelevant part of his mind. However these days, his worry occupied most of his mind.

Worrying about Amy, worrying about Rory's death, worrying about the cracks in the universe, worrying about the broken piece of TARDIS found in the crack...it was a wonder that he was still going with so much worry clouding his mind.

Still, he kept going because he knew Amy was depending on him. Their visit to Vincent Van Gogh had somewhat eased his mind a bit. Like he had told Amy, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. As bad as things were right now, the Doctor had enough faith to know that he would find a way. He had to.

Meanwhile, he kept up with taking Amy to as many beautiful places in the universe as he could. It was the least he could do. A week after their visit to Van Gogh, the Doctor set the coordinates for the fifth moon of Cindie Colesta. The place for famous for having ice cream blocks as big as their heads.

However when the Doctor stepped out, he realised that he was looking at an ordinary Earth park and they were nowhere near Cindie Colesta.

"Doctor," Amy called from inside. "The scanner says we're in Essex, Colchester."

"What?" the Doctor turned around but then felt himself stumble out of the TARDIS and land hard on the grass. He turned around just in time to see the TARDIS doors slam shut. With the usual grinding noise punctuated by odd pauses, the TARDIS started to dematerialise with Amy inside.

"Amy!" he called.

"Doctor! It's moving!" Amy yelled from the inside.

The Doctor struggled to his feet but before he could even pull out his sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS was gone. The Doctor stared in disbelief at the empty space, feeling completely out of his depth.

He began to pace furiously in the empty park, trying to understand what had happened. Fifteen minutes later, he still had no idea what to do. Well, he had 38 plans in mind but he couldn't decide which one to use.

He turned around when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, just to come face to face with Rose. "You're gonna wear a hole in the ground with your pacing," she said.

The Doctor grinned in relief and gave her a hug, lifting her feet off the ground. "I am so glad to see you," he said.

Rose smiled when he set her back onto the ground. "Here," she said, handing him a piece of paper that she pulled out of a suspiciously small black purse.

'_79a, Aickman Road. Amy xx' _was written onto it in Amy's handwriting.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"It was in the paper shop," Rose said. "Along with this." She handed him the next day's newspaper from her purse. "Thought it was a bit odd that tomorrow's paper was in today." The paper had an ad for a lodger. _'One furnished room available immediately, shared kitchen, bathroom, with twenty seven year old male, non-smoker, four hundred pound pcm, per calendar month, suit young professional.'_

"Oh," the Doctor said, his brain putting in the pieces together.

"The ad is for 79b," Rose said. "Oh, and this is to keep in touch," she said, handing him a Bluetooth device that the Doctor recognised was from the 36th century. "It will help you talk to me and Amy."

"You're not coming with me?" he asked in surprise.

"The ad is for one lodger only," Rose said, shaking her head. "Besides, someone has to stay with Amy. The obvious temporal anomaly on Earth is disturbing the TARDIS and I don't think Amy should be left alone to deal with it."

The Doctor nodded. "Right, how will you get to the TARDIS?" he asked.

"Ah, she will pull me in," Rose said, grimacing a bit. "It's not exactly pleasant but it will work." She fished out a brown paper bag from her tiny purse and gave it to him. "Rent money."

The Doctor opened it to see that it was full of cash. "Anything else I need to know?" he asked.

"Nope, that should be all," Rose said.

"So, I just have to pass off as a normal human being until we deal with the temporal anomaly," he said, sounding excited. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Ugh, don't say that," Rose said, fixing his bowtie. "I'm nervous as it is."

"Oh, don't worry," he said, kissing her nose softly. "I'll be fine."

Rose smiled and brushed his hair away from his forehead. She tapped the Bluetooth that he was wearing in his ear. "Keep in touch," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

Rose held his gaze for a moment before grabbing his jacket and pulling him into a kiss. The Doctor's hands found her waist as he pulled her against himself to kiss her back. "Be seeing you soon," Rose whispered against his lips.

The Doctor exhaled roughly and tried to reign in his desire as he watched Rose disappear. It was just unfair to expect him to concentrate after a kiss like that. The Doctor slapped himself sharply. "Focus," he said to himself and then read that address again. He was in for a whole new kind of an adventure.

The next morning, the Doctor found the right street and observed the building. It seemed alright as far as buildings went. 79b was the flat that the ad was for and 79a was the suspicious flat and source of the anomaly. Easy enough, he decided as he knocked on the door.

"I love you..." said the man who opened the door and then came to an abrupt halt.

The Doctor was oblivious to the man's surprise, having only heard the first part. "Well that's good," he said, taking the keys from his hand. "Because I'm your new lodger."

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Amy asked Rose. "Will he be alright?"<p>

"I really, really hope so," Rose said, trying not to sound worried. "The Doctor doesn't do domestic well."

"And yet you two are married," Amy mentioned casually.

"Well, yeah," Rose said absently. "He's a handful but..." she trailed off and stared in horror at the smugness on Amy's face.

"Ah-ha!" Amy said happily. "I knew it!"

"Amy, you can't tell him," Rose said at once.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"You just can't, okay?" Rose said, sounding so serious that Amy sobered up instantly. "He can't know. It has to be his choice if it ever has to happen."

Amy searched her face and nodded slowly. "Okay," she nodded. "I'll keep it just between the two of us."

Rose still looked a bit alarmed and then nodded slowly. "Okay, thanks," she said.

Amy smiled and then felt a pang of sadness that she couldn't explain. Why was she feeling sad now? Marriage was a happy thing, right?

* * *

><p>"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduced himself to him.<p>

"Craig Owens," he said. "How'd you find the place anyway? I just put the ad in today and I didn't mention the address."

"Oh it was, you know," the Doctor said. "Luck. I was just lucky."

"Uh-huh," Craig said, looking like him like he was mad. "Listen, those keys aren't yours and I haven't said you can live here yet."

The Doctor tossed the keys to him along with a brown paper bag. "Rent money," he said. "I think that should be enough. Don't spend it all on sweets."

Craig opened the bag and saw that it was full of cash. That was definitely far too much money. While he was gaping at the inside of the bag, the Doctor had let himself into the flat.

"Oh yes, this should do very nicely," he said, looking around. "Now," he said, turning to Craig. "Who lives upstairs?"

"I don't know, some bloke," Craig shrugged. He was having trouble keeping with the rapid pace that this strange Doctor was moving with.

"Some bloke? What's he look like?" he asked.

"I don't know," Craig said. "He's quiet." As if to disprove his words there was a loud bang upstairs before it went quiet again. "Usually," Craig added.

The Doctor catalogued that information and then observed the odd rot on the wall. "What is that?" he asked Craig.

"Mildew, I think," Craig answered. "I'll get someone to fix it."

"Oh no, it's okay," the Doctor said, not wanting some poor handyman get infected by the obviously alien rot. "I'll fix it. Just call me the Rotmeister." He made a face at that name as soon as it was out. "No, I'm the Doctor. Not the Rotmeister." He sensed that Craig was getting very confused, very quickly so he turned around and smiled winningly at him. "Alright, Craig, I'll take it."

"Don't you wanna see your room?" Craig asked. As much as the bloke baffled him, he seemed weird and funny. Both of which could make an interesting roommate.

"My room?" the Doctor asked. How weird was that? He would have a room? In a proper house. Somewhere in the recess of his mind his ninth self must be having a conniption. Keeping that thought to himself, he beamed at Craig. "Take me to my room," he said. "No time to lose."

The room was quite standard as far as rooms went, the Doctor realised. What he found odd though, was the story of Craig's flatmate Mark. Mark had mysteriously been informed of the death of an uncle he'd never met and left a pile of money.

The Doctor wondered briefly it was Rose who had done it or if he had to do that once the TARDIS was back. Meanwhile, he used the psychic paper to show Craig his references and credentials. While Craig marvelled over the fact that he had a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury, the Doctor made his way to the kitchen and started making an omelette for Craig. Flatmates did that, didn't they?

"Who's that girl?" he asked, pointing to a photo on the fridge. The pink set of keys, the photo on the fridge, there had to be a story there.

"That's Sophie," Craig said, smiling a bit.

"Ah, girlfriend?" the Doctor inquired, though he was quite sure it was unrequited love. And he couldn't stand unrequited love.

"No, she's just a friend, who's a girl," Craig said, turning pink. "Colleague, you know. We work together. Best mates."

The Doctor hid his smile. Ah, the classic man in love. It was so very human.

"Anyway," Craig said, getting up and handing him a new set of keys. "These are yours."

"I can stay?" the Doctor asked eagerly.

"Hey, you're weird and you can cook," Craig said. "That works for me."

"Oh brilliant," the Doctor said.

"And listen," Craig said, lowering his voice. "Mark and I, we had an arrangement where if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, okay?" he said and winked conspiratorially at him.

The Doctor winked back, though he was completely confused. A shout for what, precisely? "Why would I want that?" he asked finally.

"In case you want to bring someone round," Craig said. "A girlfriend or," he took in his clothes. "A boyfriend?"

"Oh I will," the Doctor said. "Something like, I was not expecting this!" he said, his voice rising, startling Craig. He had no idea if Rose would make it back to Earth with the TARDIS being so unstable. And frankly, the idea of calling Rose his girlfriend was very odd. Though, he did have one other word in mind he realised as he touched the pocket of his jacket where the ring had rested ever since he and John had taken that trip after his regeneration.

"Has anyone told you that you're a bit weird?" Craig asked, bringing him out of his thoughts of proposal idea #839.

"They never really stop," the Doctor said honestly.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rose's quiet chat was disturbed as the Doctor's voice came over the TARDIS console.<p>

"Earth to Pond and the Wolf. Earth to Pond and the Wolf."

"Pond and the Wolf are going to smack you," Rose said, answering the call.

Amy giggled in the background. "So, Doctor, are you in?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I have a room now," he said, sounding like a child on Christmas. "And Craig is great too."

"Okay, that's good," Rose said, slightly relieved. "So, have you seen the place upstairs?"

"No, not yet," he said. "But I am building a scanner that will help me."

"Where will you get the parts from?" Amy asked curiously.

"Oh, I'll find something," he said. "I did see an excellent garden rake out back."

"Don't ask," Rose said to Amy when she looked at her questioningly. "Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Yeah, love you," he said.

"Love you too," Rose said and hung up.

"Aww," Amy said, smiling at how adorable they were.

"Oh shut up, Pond," Rose said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Bring it, Wolf," Amy grinned.

* * *

><p>The Doctor used the new shower, in his new flat, singing at the top of his lungs. This, living like humans, thing was fun. Maybe he and Rose should try it for a while. Lost in the daydreams of Rose and showers, it was almost too late as he realised that Craig had started to go upstairs.<p>

He quickly turned off the water and turned to get out. But he tripped over the edge of the tub and got tangled in the shower curtain, landing painfully on his back on the bathroom floor. He blindly reached for his sonic screwdriver and rushed out of the flat only to find Craig coming back downstairs looking just fine.

"What happened? What's going on?" he asked, pointing the 'sonic screwdriver' towards the flat upstairs.

"Is that my toothbrush?" Craig asked.

"Correct," the Doctor answered as he finally got a look at it. "I thought you were in trouble."

Craig laughed. "Oh thanks," he said. "Well, if I ever am, you can come rescue me. With my toothbrush," he added sarcastically.

"Craig," he heard a distinctly female voice behind him to see Sophie, Craig's friend opening the security door with another set of keys.

"Ah, you must be Sophie," the Doctor said as he eagerly kissed the air behind both her cheeks.

"And you must be Craig's new flatmate," she said, looking a bit flushed.

"Soph, this is the Doctor," Craig jumped in quickly.

The Doctor beamed at her and then made his way back to the flat. Behind him, he caught Sophie whispering to Craig. "You didn't say he was gorgeous."

The phone rang, drowning out Craig's protests and the Doctor was left thinking of ways how he could shift Sophie's focus on Craig. This matchmaking thing was hard.

"Listen," Craig said. "We got a match today. Pub League. Are you in?"

"Pub league?" he wondered. "A drinking competition?" he guessed.

"No, football," Craig said.

"Oh yes," he agreed. "I like football. I'm good at football. I think."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," Craig said. "Kit's in the bottom drawer."

* * *

><p>"Football?" Amy asked. "Okay, that's normal."<p>

"I might try and come," Rose said.

"Oh, can you?" he asked. "I need your help getting Sophie and Craig together."

"Aww, look at you matchmaker," Amy teased as Rose giggled.

"Shut up," the Doctor muttered, sounding distinctly annoyed. "Rose?"

"Oh okay," Rose said. "See you in a few."

True to her word she knocked on the flat door ten minutes later, which was opened by the man she presumed was Craig. "Hi," she said, smiling charmingly. "I'm Rose. You must be Craig."

"Uh, yeah," he said. "Sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

"There you are," the Doctor said, emerging from his room dressed in a blue football jersey and black shorts. He bounded over to Rose and placed an enthusiastic kiss on her lips. "Sophie, Craig," he said, pulling Rose inside the flat. "This is Rose. She's my girlfriend."

"Hi," Rose said again, a bit confused at being referred to as his girlfriend but realised that this was the Doctor's way to make clear that the two of them were off the market.

"Oh hello," Sophie said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you coming to the game too?"

"Oh believe me," Rose said, her eyes twinkling. "I wouldn't want to miss this."

And she truly didn't. The Doctor was unexpectedly good at football, surprising everyone but none more so than himself. Rose found herself cheering for him with Sophie and the others as he made goal after goal. She did realise that he ought to have offered Craig a chance to score a goal to impress Sophie but she was truly unable to look away from the happy, carefree smile on his face.

She had taken a bit of a break before she had come back to this time. By bit of a break, she meant roughly six months. Which was why she had become complacent enough around Amy to not realise that she shouldn't admit that she and the Doctor were married. Well, what's done was done and she couldn't take it back. But she did know that Amy would keep her word.

The postgame celebrations were fun except when there was another temporal loop that happened when Craig opened a beer can and it fizzled. Rose and the Doctor met each others' eyes in alarm when they realised that the person in the flat upstairs had taken someone else.

It was on a sombre note that they returned back to the building. Rose cited an excuse to leave, knowing that the TARDIS' stability would have been disrupted by the latest temporal disturbance. The Doctor retired to his room, building the non-technological scanner of Lamasteen.

Halfway through, he realised that he was bored on his own and Amy and Rose were watching a film in the TARDIS. He decided to go outside to chat to Craig and Sophie. There was an awkward lull when he sat down, making him wonder if he had interrupted something.

"So," Sophie began. "You and Rose make a cute couple. How did you two meet?"

"Well, technically we haven't yet," he said, garnering odd stares from them. "It was in London," he said, changing his response quickly. "We met in a shop."

"Oh how nice," Sophie said.

"But what about you Sophie?" he asked, more interested in knowing about them. "What are your plans and thoughts for the future?"

"Don't laugh," she warned. "I want to work looking after animals. Maybe abroad? I saw this orangutan sanctuary on telly."

"What's stopping you?" he asked.

"She can't. You need loads of qualifications," Craig interjected.

"Yeah, true. Plus it's scary," she admitted. "Everyone I know lives round here. Like, Craig got offered a job in London. Better money. He didn't take it."

"Well, perhaps that's you, then," the Doctor said, his voice slightly stern now. These humans, they had so much potential that they were so quick to dismiss. "Perhaps you'll just have to stay here, secure and a little bit miserable, till the day you drop. Better than trying and failing, eh?" he asked, being purposefully harsh.

"You think I'd fail?" Sophie asked, sounding devastated.

"Everybody's got dreams, Sophie. Very few are going to achieve them, so why pretend?" he asked. "Perhaps, in the whole wide universe, a call centre about is where you should be."

Now she was just furious. "Why are you saying that? That's horrible," she said.

"Is it true?" he challenged.

"Of course it's not true. I'm not staying in a call centre all my life. I can do anything I want," she said furiously and the Doctor suddenly beamed at her. "Oh you," she said, grinning happily. "Did you see what he just did? Oh that was brilliant!"

* * *

><p>"So how goes the matchmaking?" Amy asked Rose when they had finished their film.<p>

"Not well," Rose answered.

"I still can't believe the Doctor is such a romantic at heart," she said.

"Hearts," Rose corrected, winking at her.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Amy asked eagerly, making Rose laugh. "Don't laugh. Tell me."

"Earth to Pond and the Wolf," they heard.

"We really have to do something about those nicknames," Rose groaned and Amy laughed before answering.

"So, Raggedy man, how goes the day?" she asked.

"I'm at a call centre!" he said happily.

"What're you doing there?" Rose asked.

"Craig touched the rot even after I told him not to," he grumbled. "So I went in his place. This is fun!"

"Alright, enjoy," Rose said.

"He's like a hyperactive child," Amy commented.

"Yep," Rose agreed. "So, we should start digging that building's history. There is something weird..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Craig had broken into the Doctor's room, just to find the weird rotating thing. "What the hell?" he muttered. He heard the Doctor's voice and found him in the stairwell outside, talking to a cat.<p>

He opened the door, making the Doctor look up in surprise. "I can't take this anymore. I want you to go!" he said.

"What? Why?" the Doctor asked. He'd thought things were going great.

"You're talking to a cat and everybody loves you and now, Sophie is all monkeys, monkeys. And you're gonna take her away too," he rambled on.

"Alright, here we go," the Doctor said, grabbing his collar. "I didn't want to this but this is the only way. First off, general background." He headbutted Craig and they both yelled in pain as memories of the Doctor's life passed into Craig's mind.

Craig gave a loud gasp. "You're a... from...you've got a TAR..."

"Shh," the Doctor said and pointed to his own face. "Eleventh. Now, specific details," he said and headbutted him again, this time showing him everything that had happened since the temporal anomaly.

"That's a scanner," Craig realised, pointing to the weird structure. "You've used non-technological technology of Lamasteen..."

The Doctor covered his mouth. "Shut Up!"

"Doctor, Doctor," Rose's frantic voice came through the Bluetooth.

"Hang on," he said to Craig. "Rose, what's going on?"

"We checked the plans like you said," Rose said. "Doctor, there is no upstairs."

"What?" he demanded.

"It's a one storey building. Doctor, there's a perception filter in place," Rose said.

"Oh," the Doctor realised.

"What's happening?" Craig asked as there was a loud crash upstairs.

"It's happening again," the Doctor realised. "Come on, it's going to kill someone again."

The two of them ran out and found Sophie's keys in the flat door. "He's got Sophie!" Craig shouted.

The Doctor ran full pelt upstairs and threw open the door just to find himself inside a spaceship. "It's a crashed spaceship," he realised.

"Sophie! Sophie!" Craig called as he saw her being pulled towards the machine in a beam of light. However when Craig pulled her back, she stopped.

"Craig? What happened? Where are we?" she asked.

"Doctor, are you there?" Rose asked. "What's happening?"

"It's the post-crash procedure. The spaceship has been using human brains to try and power them," the Doctor said. "But it's stupid and doesn't realise that it's useless. Uh-oh."

"What? Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked.

"It's just decided it wants me," the Doctor said as his hand was drawn towards the mechanism.

"Isn't that good though?" Amy asked.

"Nope, he touches it and everything goes up in flames. The whole solar system," Rose said, sounding frightened.

"It didn't want Sophie, it didn't want Craig," the Doctor said, struggling with the pull of the machine. "What changed?"

"You gave me the idea to leave," Sophie said suddenly.

"Yes! That's it," the Doctor said. "It wants people who want to escape. And you don't want to leave, Craig. You're Mister Sofa Man. Concentrate on what's keeping you here."

Craig raised his hand and approached the machine. "Will it work?" he asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Is that a lie?" Craig asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Okay," Craig said and put his arm on the nearest receiver. "Geronimo!"

"Focus Craig, what's keeping you here?" the Doctor demanded.

"Sophie!" Craig yelled. "I don't want to leave Sophie!"

"Good, keep going," the Doctor encouraged.

"I love you, Sophie!" Craig said.

"I love you too, you idiot!" she said as she pulled him into a kiss and placed her hand on top of his on the receiver.

The whole thing sparked and began to shut down. "Come on you two. Implosion imminent," the Doctor said, grabbing their hands and dragging them out of the building. The three of them stared in astonishment as the top floor of the building vanished, leaving it to look similar to all the other buildings on the street.

"Well now," Sophie said breathlessly. "I think we've effectively ruined our friendship."

"I really do not find myself caring," Craig said, drawing her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

The Doctor smiled at them and his smile widened when he heard the TARDIS materialising. He slipped away quietly into the blue box and into Rose's waiting arms. "Ah, it's good to be home," he said, kissing her softly.

"Hmm," Rose agreed. "Come on," she said. "Let's give Craig and Sophie a last goodbye."

Craig and Sophie watched as the Doctor entered the odd blue box and a moment later, a wheezing sound filled the air and the box vanished away slowly.

The odd man who had entered their life in a storm and turned it completely upside down in a wonderful way was someone they would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how was it?**

**As I was writing this, I realised that the seventh Doctor once said that he couldn't stand unrequited love. Well played, DW. Your continuity is amazing.**

**Next up is 'The Pandorica Opens' and 'The Big Bang'. It will be in two parts. Part 1 will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	83. The Pandorica

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thanks for all the amazing response on the last chapter. Here is Part 1 of the Series 5 finale. Wow, it was hard to write.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**Link to Rose's outfit in profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: "Beneath the Stonehenge" and "The Pandorica" from Doctor Who Series 5 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Pandorica<strong>

**Luna University, 5128**

"And that's all for today," the Professor announced. "Dismissed."

Doctor River Song picked up her stuff and debated whether to go walk home or cheat and use her vortex manipulator. Then she sighed and remembered that John was away on a conference three galaxies over. No point in rushing home then. She might as well walk.

She was almost at the house when she felt the air around her change for an instant. She smiled and turned around to face her sister. "Fancy running into you here," she said.

Rose grinned and indicated the small bag on her shoulder. "I knew John's away. So, I thought I'd bring by some comfort food and keep you company," she said.

River laughed gratefully. "Come on," she said, linking her arm with Rose's and leading her inside the house. "I was dreading spending the weekend alone."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Rose asked as she sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"I had an important class today and I have an excursion in two days. Can't go gallivanting off then," River smirked as she walked into the kitchen. "I'll put on the kettle."

"Cheers," Rose smiled and leaned back in her seat. She could hear River pottering about the kitchen presumably making tea. The phone rang shrilly, surprising them both.

"Answer it, will you?" River said. "It might be John."

Rose picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"I need to speak with the Doctor. Please, this is urgent," the frantic voice said on the other end.

Rose's smile fell quickly. "Who is this?" she asked. River rushed out into the living room at her tone and looked worried at the grim look on her face.

"Dame Rose, is that you?" came Winston Churchill's voice, instead of the scared operator from before.

"Winston, is everything alright?" Rose asked.

"We recovered a painting..." he started to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>The Royal Collection, 5145<strong>

The two women appeared out of thin air. The entire place was quiet and the two of them moved stealthily to find what they needed.

"So, how did Winston know to call at our house?" River asked.

"The TARDIS must have rerouted it," Rose said. "It's hard to make a phone call into the vortex."

River nodded and then came to a stop. "Got it," she whispered but her eyes were open in horror as she looked at it.

"Oh no," Rose said as she stared at the painting. "We have to call the Doctor," she said, tearing out the picture from its frame.

"How?" River asked as the two of them started to walk out of the gallery. "We tried calling him before..."

A gun pointed straight at their faces. "You're stealing from the royal collection," the masked woman said. "And I'm the bloody queen," she said, pulling off her mask.

Rose and River raised their hands to their sides. "Your Majesty, we can explain," Rose said.

"I do hope you have a good explanation why you're stealing from me, Dame Rose," Liz 10 said, lowering her gun but fixing them with a severe gaze.

"Please, you have to see this," River said and unfurled the painting.

Liz 10 looked at the painting and her eyes widened. "But...that..."

"We have to find the Doctor. This is very important," Rose pleaded.

Liz 10 nodded as she handed back the painting. "Go," she said.

Rose and River nodded in thanks and linked their arms before disappearing.

* * *

><p>"So, Space Florida is all done," the Doctor grinned enthusiastically. "Where would you like to go next?"<p>

Amy smiled at his enthusiasm. "I don't mind," she shrugged.

His smile dimmed a bit, but Amy didn't notice. She was feeling sad again. Sure enough, when she touched her face there were tears there. She wiped them quickly, hoping the Doctor wouldn't notice.

The Doctor, for once, did not notice. He was frowning at the TARDIS screen. Amy looked confused and walked up next to him to read what he was reading.

However, she couldn't read the writing on the screen. It did have the Doctor confused though.

"What is it?" she asked him, finally.

The Doctor's frown deepened as he read it again. _Hello love. ΘΣ ΦΓΥΔζ. Bad Wolf. _"It's a message," he told Amy.

"A message?" Amy asked. "Who sent it?"

"Rose," he said. "They're coordinates."

"Why are you frowning?" Amy asked. "I thought you'd be pleased."

The Doctor gave her a small smile, not mentioning the sense of dread he was feeling. "Nope, not frowning," he said. "Come on, off we go."

Amy chuckled as he ran around the console, taking the TARDIS to the coordinates that Rose had sent them. They materialised near a hill and stepped out.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Earth," the Doctor answered. "Britain. 102 A.D."

Amy was only half-listening as she saw the camp in the distance. "Is that...?" Amy asked, her eyes wide with wonder. "Those are Romans, aren't they?"

"Yes," the Doctor said. He looked at Amy. "How'd you know?" he asked, wondering how she had recognised them so quickly.

"They were my favourite topic at school," she said eagerly. "I gave them a name. 'Invasion of the _hot_ Italians.'

The Doctor smiled weakly, his brain registering that it was her favourite topic. The feeling of dread grew. His thoughts were interrupted when a Roman soldier ran up to them and saluted. "Hail Caesar!"

"Oh, uh," the Doctor looked confused for a moment. "Arise, Roman person."

Amy giggled at the look on the Doctor's face. "Why does he think you're Caesar?"

The soldier lifted his face up and there was a lipstick mark on his lips. "It is an honour to have you here," he said eagerly. "Today is a day for miracles."

"Miracles? Why?" the Doctor asked, at once.

"Fortuna has graced us with her presence," the soldier said.

The Doctor hid a smile, much to Amy's confusion. "Lead the way," he said, grinning silently.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you convince them you were Fortuna?" the Doctor asked Rose after she had dismissed the people in the tent.<p>

"She didn't have to," River said, emerging from behind the screen, changed out of her toga. "When we arrived here, they fell to their knees upon seeing Rose."

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

Rose rolled her eyes at River. "It's a long story," Rose told Amy. "I'll tell you when we have more time."

"Why'd you call us here?" the Doctor asked.

"Show them," Rose told River as she went behind the screen to change back into more practical clothes. She had been made to dress in far too many jewelled clothing after the Romans thought she was Fortuna.

River nodded and showed the Doctor the painting. The Doctor's face hardened when he saw it. "Where'd you find this?" he asked, looking at the exploding TARDIS.

"Vincent Van Gogh painted it," River said.

"Winston called and said he'd found it," Rose said, coming out from behind the screen in her usual clothes. "The painting itself was in Liz 10's collection."

"The coordinates on there are for the Stonehenge," River told him.

The Doctor nodded quickly. "Come on, we have to get horses and get there," he said.

* * *

><p>The horse ride to the Stonehenge was surprisingly quiet. The whole situation was bizarre and was making everyone nervous. The worst part was that they couldn't explain off the nerves.<p>

"Does the painting have a title?" the Doctor asked as they neared the Stonehenge.

"The Pandorica Opens," Rose said grimly.

"It's just a legend," the Doctor said.

"It may not be," Rose pointed out.

They reached the marked coordinates and disembarked quickly. "Spread out and scan each rock," the Doctor ordered.

"How could Vincent know about this?" Amy asked. "He isn't even born yet."

"Good question," River said and looked at the Doctor for an answer.

"It may be transmitting a signal. Through time and space. A mind like Vincent's could have heard it," he said. "Aha!" he exclaimed. "This one."

"The legend of the Pandorica says that the box contained the mightiest warrior in history," Rose said as the Doctor and River worked on finding the mechanism to open the entrance.

"If it is true, half the galaxy will want a piece of that," the Doctor said. "River, ready when you are."

"Stand aside," River instructed and pressed a switch on her scanner. The rock shifted slowly, revealing the entrance to the Underhenge.

"Well," Rose said. "Let's dive in."

The four of them descended down the stairs and came face to face with giant box with symbols carved all over the outside.

"So, not a myth?" River said. She let out a low whistle. "Look at all these traps."

"What?" Amy asked curiously.

"Deadlocks, time stops, matter lines," River listed. "This is very heavyweight stuff."

"It's opening though," Rose said. "It won't be long now."

"The purpose of it is to hold the thing inside against every defence," the Doctor explained.

"So, like Pandora's Box?" Amy guessed.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"You know, a box with terrible things inside it. It was my favourite book as a kid," she said.

The feeling of dread was now a full-fledged fear in the Doctor's hearts. Amy's favourite topic of history, her favourite story...it couldn't all be a coincidence.

"Doctor," Rose interrupted his musings. "You said that the Pandorica must be transmitting a signal, right?"

"Hmm? Yeah," he said.

"A signal across all of time and space?" Rose asked.

The Doctor and River realised it at exactly the same time. "Oh no," River said and then rapidly pressed some buttons on her scanner.

"Tell me," the Doctor said when he saw the look of horror on River's face.

"Terileptil, Slitheen, Daleks, Cybermen, Drahvin, Chelonian, Nestene, Draconian, Sycorax..." River listed off, her voice getting heavier with each name.

"Basically who's who of the scum of the universe," Rose surmised.

"We have to get out of here," River said. "We have no chance against them."

"Not true," the Doctor said.

"You can't be serious," River said, incredulously.

"Oh, never knowingly be serious," he said. "You forget, we have the greatest military machine in the universe."

"The Daleks?" Amy guessed.

"No," the Doctor said and gave a wide smile. "Romans."

* * *

><p>"I still think it's a bad idea," Rose said as she and River got on the horses.<p>

"We'll be fine," the Doctor assured her. "You two get the Romans and then bring the TARDIS here."

Rose pursed her lips and nodded. She bent down to kiss him softly. "Be careful," she said.

"Don't need to," he winked. "Got my Fortuna."

Rose gave a half-hearted smile and nudged her horse forward. She and River rode back to the Roman camp in total silence. They were both worried out of their minds. When they got to the camp, they were confronted straight by the Commander.

"They said Fortuna had come to the camp," he sneered. "Do you take us for fools?" he demanded of them.

"Oh we so don't have time for this," Rose said as she pulled out her sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the ornaments and shattered them. The Romans jumped back, scared. "Look," she said, trying to be patient. "We need soldiers and we need them now. Are you going to help or not?"

The Commander nodded slowly. "You have a volunteer," he said.

"Who?" River asked and a Centurion stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi Rose," he said, giving her a wry smile.

Rose felt her mouth fall open. "Rory," she said. Beside her, River had gone so still that had Rose been more aware, she would be worried she had stopped breathing. "But...but you..."

"Yeah," he sighed. He looked at River quizzically. "Have we met?" he asked her.

"N-no," River stammered. "I'm Doctor River Song."

"Oh," Rory said. "Hello."

"Hello," River said, feeling tears pooling in her eyes. "Hello, Rory. It is very, very nice to meet you."

"Are you alright?" he asked her in concern.

"Yes," Rose interrupted, knowing that River was in no state to keep her spoilers in check. "She's just a bit stressed."

Rory wasn't entirely convinced but he nodded. "Look, when I heard that Fortuna had been here I knew it must have been you. I saw the statue too, you know," he told Rose. "Is Amy here?"

"Yeah," River said, collecting herself. "She and the Doctor are at the Stonehenge."

"Then that's where I will be," Rory said, putting his helmet back on.

"Rory, wait," Rose said and then grabbed him into a hug. "It's really good to see you."

He hugged her back and patted her back a bit awkwardly. "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Rose," he said.

Rose pulled away and nodded. She briefly wondered if she should tell him that Amy didn't remember him but maybe she might once she saw him. No point in breaking his heart for no reason. Rory gathered his soldiers and set off for Stonehenge and Rose pulled River into the TARDIS.

"What aren't you telling me?" River asked Rose at once.

In a comforting voice, Rose told the story of Rory's death, Amy's memories and now, his reappearance. River had been shocked and horrified and finally just sad. "But will she remember him now?" River asked.

"I don't know," Rose said honestly. "She will know him one way or another, but we can't be sure of when this happens. Now, let's go."

River nodded and started to help Rose steer the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm missing something obvious, Rory," the Doctor groaned as he paced around. He was a bit worried about the fact that Amy was still unconscious but Rory's prompt arrival had been good.<p>

"Yeah, I think you are," Rory said, wondering how long it would take him to realise.

The penny finally dropped when the Doctor stopped and stared at Rory with wide eyes. He poked him in the chest, as if to be sure. "You're here," he said.

"Yeah," Rory said.

"Rory, I don't mean to be rude," the Doctor said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "But you died."

"I know," Rory said. "I was there."

"Not just that," the Doctor said in that same calm voice. "But you were never born. What happened?"

"Well, I was in that cave and then I woke up and I was Roman. It's very distracting," he said.

Amy groaned and started waking up. Rory smiled involuntarily. The Doctor patted his shoulder. "Be brave, Rory," he said. "You have to be brave."

Rory was confused at his words but then Amy opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey, you're that Roman," she said. "Nice swordy stuff."

"Amy, close your eyes," the Doctor said. "Stay lying down for a while."

Rory was still frozen as Amy obeyed and fell back to sleep. "Tell me it's because of the knock on her head," he said, silently begging.

"I'm sorry, Rory," the Doctor said sadly. There was a loud commotion above their heads and the Doctor picked up the communicator. "Come on," he said.

"What're you going to do?" Rory asked as he stared at all the spaceships whizzing overhead.

To his surprise, the Doctor jumped onto a rock. "Hello, Stonehenge. Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone," here he let out a short laugh. "Because guess who? Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute because I am talking!" The last words were yelled out loud and the Romans watched in amazement as complete silence fell about them.

The Doctor smiled in grim satisfaction. "The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer, I do. Next question. Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me. No plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else. I don't have anything to lose!" The Doctor knew that Rose would smack him if she heard that but he was trying to make a point here.

"So, if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing," he said and his voice dropped to a dangerous growl. "Let somebody else try first."

There was utter stillness as the echo of his words faded and then the spaceships retreated quickly. "That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour," he told Rory. Then he sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out Amy's engagement ring. "Go," he ordered Rory.

Rory looked unsure but at the Doctor's insistent look took the box and went after Amy who had emerged out from the Underhenge. The Doctor sighed in their general direction and ran back to the Pandorica. He picked up the communicator to call River, wondering why she and Rose hadn't returned with the TARDIS yet.

* * *

><p>"This isn't Stonehenge," Rose said.<p>

"This is Leadworth," River said as they stepped out. "Someone's been in Amy's house," she said, as they looked at the door that had been broken in.

"The TARDIS was being weird," Rose said. "There must be something here."

They entered the silent house and looked around quietly. In Amy's room, River found a book about Romans and a book about Pandora's box. She ran downstairs only to find Rose staring at a photograph in horror. River showed her the books and Rose showed her the photo which had Rory dressed as a Centurion.

"We have to go," Rose said urgently. "Now."

"Doctor," River said, speaking into the communicator. "Nothing there is right."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Romans, the Pandorica, even Rory," River said, trying to keep the fright and sadness out of her voice. "Someone has recreated it from Amy's memories."

"Get the TARDIS, quickly," he ordered and the connection went dead.

"Rose, what is happening?" River asked. The TARDIS was moving sluggishly.

"I don't know," Rose said. "I can't steer. Something else is controlling her." She flipped the lever, cranked up the tracker and gestured to River. "Open the doors," she said.

River threw open the doors, just to come face to face with a wall. "I'm so sorry," she said.

Rose flipped the lever again, cranked up the tracker and gestured to River. "Open the doors," she said again.

River opened the doors just to come face to face with the wall. "I'm so sorry," she said again.

* * *

><p>"Amy, it's me," Rory begged. "You're crying because you remember."<p>

Suddenly, he felt something taking over him. He raised his hand and it fell open to reveal a gun. He met Amy's eyes. "Run, Amy," he cried. "Run, now!"

"Rory," Amy said. "You're Rory. My Rory."

"Amy, you have to go," he begged. "I can't stop it."

"You're Rory Williams," Amy said, cupping his face. "My boyfriend. My fiancé. Rory Williams from Leadworth. Oh, how could I forget you?"

Rory felt the force grow stronger and just as he felt he had it under control, he fired. Amy gave a sharp gasp as the bullet hit her.

"NO!" he screamed. "AMY! Amy!"

Amy's eyes went blank and glassy as she collapsed on top of him. She wasn't breathing.

* * *

><p>"An alliance?" the Doctor asked. "That's impossible."<p>

"All projections correlate," the Cyberleader said. "The Doctor will destroy the universe."

"Me?" he asked incredulously.

"The Pandorica was constructed to protect the Alliance," the Dalek said.

"Please listen," the Doctor begged. "Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me!"

The Cybermen, Daleks, Sontarans, Sycorax and every other enemy of the Doctor's stood impassive as the Doctor was strapped inside the box.

"No! Please, listen to me! The TARDIS is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!" he begged. His shouts went unheard as the Pandorica sealed shut.

Inside the TARDIS, Rose and River became stuck in the loop permanently. At the Stonehenge, Amy Pond lay dead in Rory's arms.

Through the whole universe, the crack began to spread.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know I didn't change a lot around. But honestly, I like the second half of this better.**

**Also, I realise that this takes place in 102 A.D. but the Fortuna incident happened in 120 A.D. but for the sake of the story, assume that it happened before. **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought. Part 2 will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	84. Big Bang Two

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid. **

**A/N Part 2 of the Series 5 finale. It's a long chapter, so have fun. Do have the Chameleon Circuit songs on repeat. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile. It's what she wears at the reception.**

**Songs for the chapter: "Big Bang Two" and "Silence and the End of all Things" by Chameleon Circuit.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Bang Two<strong>

_Previously_

_The Cybermen, Daleks, Sontarans, Sycorax and every other enemy of the Doctor's stood impassive as the Doctor was strapped inside the box._

_"No! Please, listen to me! The TARDIS is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me!" he begged. His shouts went unheard as the Pandorica sealed shut._

_Inside the TARDIS, Rose and River became stuck in the loop permanently. At the Stonehenge, Amy Pond lay dead in Rory's arms._

_Through the whole universe, the crack began to spread._

"So, the world ended," Rory said, speaking only because he didn't know what else to do. Kneeling in mud as a Roman centurion with Amy's dead body across his lap wasn't something he'd ever thought would happen. He was sure that some part of this was just a horrible nightmare which would go away once he woke up.

But minutes turned to hours and Rory sat there in the cold, talking about every moment he and Amy had ever shared. Stupid games they played as children, all the trouble that Mels got into, their first kiss to Macarena, their engagement, their travels with the Doctor. He kept on talking for who knows how long.

He knew that as long as he kept talking, there was a chance that it wouldn't become real. He couldn't let this be real. Just as he ran out of things to say, there was a bright blue flash in front of him and the Doctor appeared wearing a red fez and holding a mop in his hands.

"Ah, Rory," he said. "Don't worry, she's not dead." Just as Rory's shock turned into hope, the Doctor continued. "Well, she is. But not like the world is ending. It's the universe that's ending actually."

With that, the Doctor disappeared, leaving Rory to wonder if he had just imagined the whole thing. But the Doctor reappeared and the mop was gone from his hands. "Sorry about that," he said. "Get me out of the Pandorica," he said, tossing Rory his screwdriver.

"But you're not in the Pandorica," Rory said, completely confused.

"Yes, I am," he said. "Well, I was. I am not now, obviously. But I was then. It's complicated and I don't have time to explain."

"What?" Rory asked, his voice close to shouting as the Doctor rambled on and on.

But it was useless as the Doctor disappeared yet again. Rory looked about ready to scream when the Doctor came back. "Oh and leave the sonic screwdriver in Amy's front pocket when you're done," he said and disappeared into a hazy fuzz.

"Why?" Rory yelled. "Why can't that man explain anything that he does?" he asked the thin air.

Sighing in frustration, he lifted Amy up in his arms and slowly made his way to the Underhenge. As focused as he was, he did notice the weird fossils of aliens littered around the Pandorica. He laid Amy down gently and then pointed the sonic screwdriver at the box, opening it slowly.

The Doctor was inside, staring at Rory in a way that would have made him laugh had the situation not been so dire.

"How...how did you do that?" the Doctor demanded slowly.

"You gave me this," Rory said, holding up the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor untangled himself from the box and stepped outside. He observed the screwdriver in Rory's hand and pulled out a similar one from his jacket. The two screwdrivers sparked violently when they came near each other.

"What's happening?" Rory asked.

"It's the same one," the Doctor said. "Same screwdriver from different temporal points. Did you say I gave this to you?"

"Doctor," Rory interrupted. "Amy, I..."

"What happened?" the Doctor asked at once. "What did you do?"

Rory looked down silently towards where Amy's body was lying. The Doctor sighed. "Oh, Rory," he said.

"I didn't want to," Rory insisted. "Something just made me."

"Yes, it did," the Doctor said and Rory was surprised that he sounded accusing. "You're just a plastic lump who did what he was programmed to do."

"I didn't want to kill her!" Rory all but yelled. "I'm Rory. Rory Williams."

"No, you are not," the Doctor said harshly. "And anyway, I don't have the time to worry about her. The universe is on the brink of collapse. Your girlfriend isn't more important than that."

Rory's fist clenched and he delivered a sharp blow to the Doctor's jaw, making him fall to the ground. "SHE IS TO ME!" he yelled.

To his enormous surprise, the Doctor was laughing as he stood up. "Welcome back, Rory Williams. Sorry, I was just testing you. Now, get her strapped into this box," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Rory asked, knowing that his head would still be spinning with everything had he been more human right then.

"This box is meant to be in stasis. All we need is living DNA of Amelia Pond and she will spring back to life," the Doctor said, strapping Amy inside the Pandorica.

"But Amy doesn't even get born for one thousand eight hundred and eighty seven years," Rory pointed out.

"Correct," the Doctor said. "Time doesn't pass inside the box, you know. She'll stay right there. We take the short route and meet up with her in the future."

"And we leave her alone?" Rory asked slowly.

"Well, she'll be fine," he said, looking at Rory warily. "It's all right."

"No, it's not," Rory said. "This box needs a guard. I killed the Cyberman that was guarding it. Now, it's up to me."

"Rory," the Doctor said seriously. "We are talking two thousand years here. I don't even know what will happen to you."

"If it was Rose, what would you do?" Rory countered, shocking the Doctor into silence. "Would you leave her alone in a box with no one to guard her?"

The Doctor sighed and gave a sad smile. "I would be standing guard outside that box," he conceded.

"Then don't you think I'd do the same for Amy?" Rory asked, putting his helmet back on. "Go, Doctor."

"Why do you have to be so human?" the Doctor asked, chuckling sadly.

"Because right now, I am not," Rory said, drawing his sword.

The Doctor kept his worried eyes on him but then steeled himself and pressed the button on River's vortex manipulator. Rory watched him vanish and sat down next to the box to guard it till the time came for it to open.

* * *

><p>One thousand eight hundred and ninety four years later, the Doctor appeared in the Anomaly Museum. He looked around the dark, vacant building filled with bits and pieces of past and felt his hearts fill with worry. He wasn't sure if the Pandorica and Amy had made it after all these years, he had no idea if Rory was still alive, he had no clue what had happened to Rose, River and the TARDIS. All of it was making his gut churn and for once, he had no idea if everyone was going to make it out to the other side from this.<p>

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor heard the dreaded cry and took off in the direction of it. He spotted Amy and Rory clinging to each other and felt relief wash his hearts. Then they sank when he saw a seven year old Amelia Pond there too.

First things first though, the Dalek was still trying to exterminate them. What confused the Doctor was how it was alive in the first place. It should have been fossilised with the rest of the universe. Then he noticed the light of the Pandorica and everything clicked. So there was a slight, slight chance of this mess being sorted out.

"Ah, you two," he said. "Or well," he said glancing at Amelia. "Three, I should say."

"Doctor, get down," Rory yelled as he pointed his hand at the Dalek to reveal the gun inside. He shot the Dalek twice in rapid succession.

"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE!" the Dalek yelled, spinning in circles before it powered down and apparently went dead. Seeing the Dalek gone, Amy and Rory threw their arms around each other again, kissing the life out of each other.

"Urgh, gross," the Doctor said to Amelia, who seemed completely unfazed.

"I'm thirsty," she said.

"Oh, it's all about you, is it?" he asked her sarcastically, taking her hand and leading her towards the lobby. On the way, he found a fez and decided he needed a cool hat if he was saving the universe. "How did you get here anyway?" he asked Amelia.

She pulled out a brochure from the pocket and showed it to him. "Ah, my handwriting," he said, looking at the sticky note on it. He saw the stack of brochures along with the pen and the yellow sticky notes on the desk in the lobby. He picked one and quickly scribbled the note. He disappeared from there and arrived near Amelia's house and dropped it through the letter slot.

Then, he stole her drink from when she was in the museum and left her a note to stay back after closing. The rapid jumping had made his aim wobbly and he ended up near a janitorial closet when he returned. He picked up a mop absently as he tried to think about what should be done next.

"There!" Rory said, startling him. "That's what you looked like when you gave me the sonic screwdriver all those years ago."

The Doctor's face brightened and he vanished quickly, arriving in front of Rory in the Stonehenge. A few quick jumps back and forth, the Doctor realised that this paradox was sorted out. Now, all that remained was Rose, River and the TARDIS.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he heard the sound of someone materialising from a vortex jump and he was horrified to see himself land a few feet away from him. He rushed over to the collapsed future Doctor who dragged him close. "12 minutes. Dalek. Diversion. The roof," he said, before he went slack.

"Doctor, what happened?"Amy asked in a scared voice.

"I just realised that I have 12 minutes to live," the Doctor said slowly, his brain working furiously.

"You can't die," Rory said. "We're gonna stop that."

"Oh now you're in charge, are you?" the Doctor demanded. "So tell me, where's Amelia?"

Amy and Rory looked surprised and they turned around just to see that Amelia had gone. The drink cup she had been holding was spilled onto the floor. The Doctor almost rolled his eyes and began to jog towards the stairwell to the roof.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Amy demanded.

"The roof," the Doctor said.

"Why?" Rory asked as they emerged onto the roof.

"What's that, do you think?" the Doctor asked, pointing to the burning yellow ball of fire in the sky.

"The sun," Amy said, wondering if all the paradoxes had taken toll on his sanity.

"But there are no more stars in the sky, Amelia," the Doctor said. "So, what is that?"

"Can you hear that?" Rory asked.

"I can't hear anything," Amy said.

"Trust the plastic," Rory said, tapping his ear. "I can hear something."

The Doctor seemed to believe him since he pulled off a dish antenna and held it towards the "sun". Slowly, they could hear the two voices.

"_Open the doors," _Rose would say. There would be a short pause before River's voice came in reply. _"I'm so sorry."_

The Doctor smiled triumphantly as he vanished.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked Amy.

"Saving them, I think," Amy said.

Sure enough, the Doctor returned with Rose and River on each arm. The three of them stumbled a bit on landing, wincing quietly as they did.

"The vortex manipulator should not be used by three people at once," Rose groaned. Her eyes brightened, however, when she saw Amy and Rory together. "Oh you two are alright," she said, relieved.

"Right," River said, interrupting Rose. "We all have questions. But first things first," she said, turning to stare at the Doctor. "What in the name of sanity, have you got on your head?"

"It's a fez," the Doctor said. "I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool."

"Oh love," Rose shook her head, just before River and Amy exchanged a look.

The Doctor let out a surprised exclamation as Amy snatched it off his head and threw it into the air. River quickly pulled out a ray gun and blasted it into smithereens.

"Don't worry, there's another in the TARDIS," Rose murmured to him slowly.

"What would I do without you?" he asked with a smile and without waiting for an answer, pressed his lips to hers in a kiss.

"EXTERMINATE!"

They sprung apart, quick as lightning. "Everyone inside, now!" the Doctor ordered as the Dalek started firing at them.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked as they ran back inside the museum.

"The Dalek needs power to restore," the Doctor said, apparently not having heard her. "Which means we have exactly four and a half minutes."

"How do you know that?" River asked.

"Because that's when it killed me," the Doctor said.

"It did WHAT now?" Rose demanded, her voice rising.

"Not now, darling," he said, pacing furiously. "There's still a way to restore the universe. One spark is all it needs."

"One spark of what?" Rose asked, still spinning from the earlier revelation.

"The light of the Pandorica," the Doctor said, triumphantly. "That's all I need."

"You're impossible," River said, her eyes wide. "You are talking of recreating the whole universe from a handful of atoms."

"It's not a handful, really," the Doctor said. "More like a billion."

"And who's going to drive the box into the crack?" Rose asked, her eyes hard as he stared at him.

The Doctor had the grace to look chastised but he was not ready to budge on that plan. "Rose...I..." he was cut off as the Dalek's ray hit him in the back.

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled as he fell onto the floor.

He kept his eyes fixed on Rose as he struggled to raise his wrist and before Rose could do more than try to touch him, he disappeared.

"Rose! You have to run!" Rory said as River dragged Amy away.

Rose stood up, fury radiating from every inch of her self as she stared at the Dalek. "Rory," she said in an eerily calm voice. "Go look after Amy and River."

"But..." Rory protested.

"Go!" she ordered and Rory complied so quickly that he surprised himself.

Rose kept her eyes fixed on the Dalek who was rapidly losing power. "So, you're the one who killed the Doctor, huh?" she asked, in the same calm voice. "But you're powerless now. Nothing you can do until you restore more power."

"YOU ARE AN ASSOCIATE OF THE DOCTOR. RECORDS INDICATE YOU WILL SHOW MERCY!"

Rose gave a cold smirk. "I am the Bad Wolf," she said, the gold in her eyes brightening with every word. "Check your records."

* * *

><p>"But he's gone," Rory said, looking at his jacket which he had covered the Doctor's body with.<p>

River gave an almost sad smile. "You have to remember rule one, Rory," she said.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Rule one: the Doctor lies," River said.

They heard footsteps as Rose walked briskly up to them, seemingly unharmed. "What happened to the Dalek?" River asked, almost afraid of what she might have done.

"It's burned to ash," Rose said. She looked at the jacket on the floor. "Rule one, I presume," she muttered.

"Where would he be?" Amy asked.

"The Pandorica," Rose said. "Come on."

Sure enough, he was there when they got to it. Rose was the first one to run up to him. "There has to be another way," she said, stroking his face lightly.

"There isn't," he said. "I need your diary."

There was a light in his eyes that was only there when he begged her to trust him blindly. Rose didn't argue; just gave him her journal and then placed the most tender kiss on his lips. He smiled when she pulled away. "I need to talk to River," he said.

Rose nodded and then gestured to River. River looked a bit surprised as she approached the Doctor and was even more surprised when Rose left them alone.

"River," the Doctor said slowly. "In my left hand jacket pocket, there is a journal." River reached into his jacket and pulled out the TARDIS blue journal. "Take these two things and keep them safe," he said, giving her both his and Rose's journal.

"I don't understand," River said.

"You're the only person I know whose existence is not dependant on me, River," the Doctor said. "I don't know your past but I know enough to know that even if I don't exist, you will. As an anomaly maybe, but you will."

"And John?" River asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

The Doctor gave a sad smile and River got the answer that she needed. She leaned forward and kissed the Doctor's cheek.

"Amy and Rory got married on 26 June, 2010," he whispered in her ear. River looked surprised as to why he would tell her that but she nodded along. The Doctor never said anything without a reason. "I need to talk to Amy."

River nodded and gestured to Amy to come forward. She slipped both the journals into her jacket before going over and joining Rose.

"Amelia Pond," the Doctor said, smiling at Amy. "The Girl who waited. Was it worth it?"

"Shut up," Amy said through her tears. "Of course, it was. You're going to be fine. I will remember you. You said that if it could be remembered, it could come back."

The Doctor gave a sad smile. "Of course you will," he said. "They used your memories to erase everything. You will build it again. My life in your hands, Amelia Pond."

"Doctor, the energy is building," River interrupted.

The Doctor smiled at Amy. "Geronimo, Pond!"

* * *

><p>The feeling of not existing is something the Doctor would never forget. He was like a shadow, an echo, a ghost; someone who could see everything playing out but was helpless to do anything. He saw Amy looking around the TARDIS right before they went to Space Florida. She couldn't see him but it was like she could sense him.<p>

Time was reversing and he was back in the forest on the Byzantium, having just left with Rose. River was ordering the soldiers and Amy was sitting with her eyes closed. He gently grasped her hands.

"Amy," he whispered. "You have to learn to trust me."

"But you don't always tell me the truth," she murmured.

The Doctor was slightly alarmed when he saw River turn around but her eyes looked right through him, making him sigh with relief.

"Amy, do you remember what I told you when you were seven?" he asked.

"No, what did you tell me?" she asked.

"No, no, no," he said and then kissed her forehead. "You have to remember."

Time reversed again and he was back in Leadworth in Amelia's living room. Little Amelia was fast asleep with her head resting against the sofa where Rose was unconscious. The Doctor gently picked her up and carried her to her bed.

"Amelia Pond, the girl who waited for me. For 12 years and now you will leave me. When you wake up, you will have a mum and dad. And I will be a just a story," he said, chuckling sadly. "That's okay, we're all stories in the end. But make it a great one, eh? Live well and love Rory."

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Silly old Doctor, huh? A daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away," he said. "It will all be there in your dreams. All the days that never came. Oh, but that box, Amelia. It was new and ancient, big and little at the same time. It will never leave you."

"And all of the times. The ones we would have had and now, we never will in that box. That box of the bluest blue," he said. He sighed sadly as the crack was getting bigger. "The cracks are closing, Amelia. My time is up." He stood up and kissed her forehead gently. "Bye-bye Pond," he whispered. "Just one more stop to make."

With that he went back downstairs to where Rose was lying unconscious on the sofa. "Hello, beautiful," he whispered, kneeling next to her. "You probably can't hear me. That's good; I don't think I can say half the things I want to when you're awake. But then again, I've always been a coward."

He sighed and sat down on the carpet, his hand stroking Rose's head slowly. "I love you. I know I've said it before but maybe I will never get the chance to say it again." He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the ring. "Been carrying this around since I regenerated. Waiting for the right moment, you know. But I still have to meet you. Will I still meet you, Rose?" he asked, desperately torn between hoping she would answer and hoping she would stay asleep.

"Suppose not," he sighed. "But then again, we're the Doctor and Rose. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. Stuff of legends. We might even make it through this. I hope we will," he said. "I have to go now," he said, the crack was almost big enough to swallow him. He stood up and kissed Rose gently on the lips. He smiled at her as he pulled away and kept his eyes on her as the crack engulfed him.

* * *

><p>River strode into Leadworth, holding both the journals in her hand. They were completely blank now that the people who had written them had never existed. She had missed her parents' wedding but just before the reception, she found Amy.<p>

"For you," was all she said, before handing the journals to her.

Amy had been feeling weird all morning as if there was something important she was forgetting. When that strange woman handed her the blank journals, Amy stared at them wondering why there were tears in her eyes. The blue journal and the other one with a rose on it. Why did they make her so sad?

It was only when her Dad got up to give his speech that she realised. "The Doctor. The raggedy Doctor. And his Rose. They had a magical blue box that they travelled in. The box," Amy said triumphantly. "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Raggedy man! I remember you!"

There was silence before a low grinding noise started up. A blue Police box started materialising in and out of existence on the dance floor. Amy climbed over the table as the box solidified.

"The Doctor," Rory whispered. "How could we have forgotten the Doctor?" he asked, his voice rising as he joined Amy.

The door opened and the Doctor peered out, dressed in a tuxedo. "Oh hello, I am Amy's imaginary friend," he announced cheerfully. "But I came anyway." He laughed as he looked at Amy and Rory. "Mr. and Mrs. Pond. Lovely."

"No, I'm not Mr. Pond," Rory said. "That's now how it works."

"Yeah it is," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, it is," Rory agreed.

"I'll just move the box. You're going to need the space. I came for the dancing anyway," he said.

* * *

><p>Rose watched the Doctor dance, if it could be called that. No one had noticed her yet and she was content to observe them peacefully. Amy and Rory laughed as they watched the Doctor "dance". Rose smiled in contentment.<p>

She remembered now what the Doctor had said before he had thrown himself into that crack. It was heartening to know that he had the ring even now. And she could feel her time getting closer. Soon, the circle would be complete and things would snap into place. A bittersweet ending for all.

"Care to dance, my lady?"

Rose smiled as she placed her hand in his and giggled when he spun her around into his arms. His smiling lips came into contact with hers. "Hello," she said when she pulled away.

"Hi," he grinned. "You look stunning," he said, looking at beautiful blue gown she was wearing.

"Thanks," Rose said. "You look very dashing."

"I know," he winked, making Rose giggle. He handed her the journal. "The writing is back. I didn't peek."

"I didn't think you would," she said, taking it.

"Come on," he said, gazing at her with smouldering eyes. "Let's get out of here."

"But...Amy and Rory..." she protested, half-heartedly.

"They're married and happy," he said, pulling her along to where he had parked the TARDIS.

Rose laughed at his eagerness but as they neared the TARDIS, they heard a throat being cleared.

"I am happy to see you two but honestly," River said. "I need the vortex manipulator back so I can go back and see my own husband."

The Doctor and Rose smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, River," the Doctor said, taking it off his wrist and giving it to her.

"Alright, you two," River said, rolling her eyes. "Use soundproofing."

Rose stuck her tongue out at her in reply and River laughed as she vanished. The Doctor smiled as he opened the door of the TARDIS and pulled Rose inside.

"Oi, off to snog in the shrubbery are you, you two?" Amy's voice floated up to them.

"Sorry, we were just leaving," the Doctor said. "I suppose this is goodbye then."

"Yes," Amy said. "Do you think it's goodbye, Rory?"

"Yes, definitely," Rory nodded. Without another word, Amy and Rory walked inside the TARDIS much to the Doctor's surprise and Rose's amusement.

Amy did turn around briefly to wave back at Leadworth. "Goodbye!" she yelled, before closing the doors behind her. "So, where are we off too?"

"A quiet night in," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS needs a rest and then I am sending you both on your honeymoon. Anywhere and anywhen you like."

Amy and Rory grinned at him in thanks, before Amy dragged Rory away from the console room. The Doctor turned to smile at Rose who was grinning fondly. "And what are you so happy about, my love?" he asked her.

Rose walked up to him and fixed his bowtie. "Everything," she answered.

The Doctor grinned widely and lifted her up to carry her back to their room. A quiet night in indeed...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Phew! That was a huge chapter to write. Hope you liked it.**

**Now, the next chapter is NOT 'A Christmas Carol' but starts with Series 6. It will not be like canon. You'll see. **

**By the way, anyone else find it weird that the Pandorica is supposed to be this mighty prison but it opens with one press of the sonic screwdriver? Always found that part weird.**

**The next chapter will be up on Wednesday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	85. Canton Everett Delaware III

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own anything.**

**A/N Thanks for your awesome responses. Here we are, at the beginning of Series 6. I should mention that quite a lot has changed, since River's timeline runs linear to the Doctor's. Also the fact that Rose took River from Demons Run so the Silence never got her.**

**So, our characters have no idea that the Silence are trying to kill the Doctor because they don't have their favourite psychopath. Now that I have cleared that up, let's get to the chapter. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: "1969" and "Help is on its Way" from Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Canton Everett Delaware III<strong>

"That was one hell of a Christmas," Rose grinned at the Doctor.

The Doctor laughed as he put an arm around her as they sat in the library. They had saved Amy and Rory's honeymoon ship from crashing and also helped Kazran and Abigail have a nice Christmas. All in all, fantastic.

Mr. and Mrs. Pond had retired to their bedroom to continue their honeymoon, presumably. The conversation about their costumes had been, interesting. Which meant that Rose was giggling the whole time while the Doctor was confused and Amy and Rory were blushing too hard to explain.

Rose closed her eyes and let the Doctor's steady heartsbeats and the crackling fire relax her. The Doctor smiled down at her. He loved quiet moments like these, where the two of them just took some time for themselves. Of course, it didn't usually last long. The phone rang loudly, echoing through the TARDIS.

Rose grinned with her eyes closed. "I'll get it," she said.

Before the Doctor could protest, Rose left for the console room. The phone continued to ring insistently. "Hello?" Rose answered the phone.

"Oh, Rose, good it's you," River's voice sounded scared.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked at once.

"Not exactly. It's the Silence," River said.

Rose tensed. "What about them?" she asked.

"I was just watching the old 1969 moon landing when a Silent just appeared on the screen. It asked people to kill them all on sight," River said in a hurried whisper.

"1969?" Rose asked; that had been the year she had taken Melody from the orphanage in Florida. Her eyes widened as she realised what time it was. "River," she said in an urgent whisper. "How soon can you get to the TARDIS?"

"Minutes if you want," River answered. "Why?"

"Because I know what this is. My Doctor told me about this. Trust me, get here and I will explain," Rose said.

"Alright, see you soon," River hung up.

Rose put the phone back and turned around to see the Doctor looking curiously at her. "Let her get here and I will explain," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded, even as he looked worried at her tense stand. Rose gave him a small smile. "Go and wake up Amy and Rory. They should hear it too."

* * *

><p>"Alright," Rose said as River, Amy, Rory and the Doctor sat with her in the dining room. "River and I have had a run in with the Silence before," she said. It wasn't a complete lie; just not the actual truth.<p>

"What is the Silence?" Amy asked.

"It's a religious order," River explained. "Not much is known about them."

"And you saw one of them in the moon landing video?" the Doctor asked.

River nodded. "It is one of the original recordings. Humans would have missed it but because of my prior...experience with them, I saw it. I was studying it for a class. And there it was," she said.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "You said you knew what this was," he said.

Rose nodded and pulled out her journal. She opened it and showed them the page. It was the Doctor's handwriting.

_Space. 1969. Canton Everett Delaware III_

_SILENCE WILL FALL_

"Well that's not vague or anything," Rory commented.

"Do you know who Canton Everett Delaware III is?" Amy asked.

"No idea," Rose said. She looked at the Doctor who was frowning at the page in her journal. Why would he write a cryptic message? He knew Rose would show it to him. So, why did he write that?

"Well," said the Doctor, clapping his hands. "Looks like we have ourselves a man named Canton Everett Delaware III to find."

* * *

><p>"Rose, should we tell them exactly what we know about the Silence?" River asked Rose in a low voice.<p>

Rose shook her head. "Spoilers. For now, all they need to know is what my Doctor told them to. I'm sure he has a good reason for it."

"What if the Silence recognise me?" she asked, unable to stop fear leaking into her tone.

"They won't be able to. Your signature was always hidden. The TARDIS made sure of that. Why do you think they kidnapped Amy and took you before the TARDIS could protect you?"

River nodded and looked at Amy in worry. "When do they take her?" she asked Rose.

Rose sighed. "As far as I understand, it was after the Doctor met me for the first time. All of you were so busy in getting me settled and Amy and Rory were on Earth enjoying married life. They must have gotten her then," she explained.

"So, she's not flesh yet?" River asked.

"No, not just yet. The Silence will see her for the first time here," Rose said. "And as for you, the only way they could find you was if one of us led them to you and pointed you out," she said.

"But isn't that what happened?" River asked. "Canton and Amy led the Silence straight to the orphanage."

Rose patted her shoulder in comfort. "But I got you out of there. And you had a good idea that danger was coming. Why else would you have phoned the President?" Rose allowed herself an amused smile at that.

River rolled her eyes. "I didn't know who else to call," she said. "And I was six. Anyway, it all worked out, didn't it?"

"Of course it did," Rose said. "So stop worrying and keep your spoilers in check."

River nodded but she looked at hand and fiddled with her wedding ring. "I don't like lying to him," she admitted. "I had to make up some silly emergency to come here."

Rose smiled sympathetically. "I know. But timelines have to be protected. That's the only time your lie is forgiven," Rose said.

"Found him!" the Doctor cried. "He's in Washington D.C. Locking on to his position," he grinned.

Rose smiled at River. "Come on," she said.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS lurched as they raced through the vortex after Canton's signal.<p>

"We have to be careful so I'm going on the discreet mode," the Doctor said. "Turning the engines on silent." He hit a switch and a high-pitched noise filled the TARDIS.

Rose winked at Amy and River and quickly pressed a button which made the noise go away. The Doctor rounded on her. "Did you do something?"

"No," Rose said immediately. "Just, watching."

The Doctor nodded but kept a suspicious eye on her. "Might as well make the TARDIS invisible too," he said.

"You can do that?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yes, big drain on the power but it's possible," he answered as he hit the switch.

The TARDIS lights just became brighter. River rolled her eyes and discreetly flipped a lever and the lights died down.

"Very nearly," River said, rolling her eyes at Amy and Rose, who hid their giggles.

"So, where are we?" Rory asked.

"No idea, scanner doesn't work when the TARDIS is invisible," the Doctor said cheerfully. "The only way to find out is to go out and check. You lot, stay in here."

The Doctor left the TARDIS and stepped out right into the oval office. _Oh dear_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the TARDIS, Rose and River were in charge. "Hit the audio," Rose said.<p>

River nodded and began to pull out the audio wires while Rose worked on the video of the scanner.

"But the Doctor said it doesn't work," Amy said.

"Yes, he seems to think so," River grinned as she reattached the wires.

"The Doctor is," Rose said. "Shall we say, rather awful at fixing the TARDIS," she winked.

River grinned. "Usually, the TARDIS watches him fumble and then fixes it herself."

"And how do you two know this?" Rory asked curiously.

"Just, spoilers," Rose grinned as the scanner whirred to life.

"It's working," River grinned. Her smile fell. "Uh-oh."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. President. They are coming for me."<em>

"_Who's coming for you?"_

"_You have to find her. Find the woman."_

"_What woman? Who is this woman?"_

"_The one who brought me here. All those years ago. Please ask her to come back."_

"_Where are you? Where can we find you?"_

"_Please, I want her to come back. They are coming for me. I don't have long."_

"_We want to help you. Tell us your name. Where are you?"_

"_Jefferson. Hamilton. Adams."_

"_Is that your name?"_

"_They keep saying it. Please, find the woman."_

The recording ended as if someone had cut the line off suddenly. "So, you see?" President Nixon asked Canton. "Every night for the past week, I get a phone call from this child. Asking for a woman to save her and take her away."

"Surely the Bureau could have helped?" Canton asked dryly.

"How can I be sure that the Bureau isn't behind all this?" President Nixon countered, rolling his eyes. It was then that he noticed the Doctor standing there, listening to their conversation.

"Oh, look this is the Oval Office," the Doctor said, his voice going squeaky. "I thought this was the...uh...oblong room."

President Nixon and Canton looked at him open-mouthed.

"So," the Doctor said, a bit unnerved by their non-reaction. "I'll just go," he said and then ran face first into the invisible TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS, the people in the console room had to steady themselves. "Every time," Rose groaned.

Canton and the President had got their bearings back. The President pressed a button on his desk and a dozen or so agents rushed in with guns.

"Rose, have you got the scanners working?" the Doctor asked as he was tackled by a secret service agent.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I want to kill him."

"Rose, make her blue again," the Doctor yelled.

Rose shook her head and hit the button to lift the cloak. The TARDIS became visible and everyone was so shocked that they didn't even keep the Doctor restrained. "Don't shoot," Rose said as they opened the door and began to step out.

"Oh relax, they're not going to shoot," the Doctor said cheerfully.

"They're Americans," River said.

"Oh," the Doctor realised and put his hands up. "Don't shoot please."

"That's impossible," President Nixon said as he stared at the five people and the blue box that had appeared out of nowhere into his office. First the phone calls and now this?

"What the hell is that?" Canton asked, looking at the TARDIS.

"It's a police box. Can't you read?" the Doctor asked and put his hands down. "We're your new undercover agents on loan from Scotland Yard. My codename's the Doctor. And these are my top operatives," he said. "The Legs," he pointed at Amy. "The nose," he pointed at Rory. "The hair," he pointed at River who glared at him. "And the wolf." Rose rolled her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" President Nixon asked.

"That's a rubbish question. The important question is who is calling you," he said. "And that's what I intend to find out. I need a SWAT team ready to mobilise, maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, twelve Jammy Dodgers and a fez."

"Get him his maps and five minutes and see if he delivers," Canton ordered the bemused men from the Secret Service.

"Thanks," the Doctor grinned.

"If he doesn't," Canton said. "I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so thanks," the Doctor frowned.

* * *

><p>"Jefferson. Hamilton. Adams?" Rose asked River in a low voice. "What?"<p>

"It's what the Silence seemed to be communicating," River whispered back. "Look, they never actually found the orphanage but whatever my half Time Lord powers are, I could sometimes tap into their telepathic frequency."

"I don't think it was so much your half Time Lord capacity as your half human one," Rose said gravely. "We don't know what exactly they did to Amy. We can only be thankful that they never got their hands on you."

River shivered lightly and looked around the room to see Amy gone. "They're going to see her now," River said, her hands shaking slightly.

Rose grasped her hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Melody. We can't change things."

"Time can be rewritten," River said.

"Not this time," Rose said sternly. "Let things play out as they must."

"How can I?" River asked. "How can I just sit here and watch when I know how it ends?"

"Because you have to," Rose said. "Be brave, Melody. Be very brave."

* * *

><p>"There we are," the Doctor pointed.<p>

"You, sir, are a genius," Canton said, looking at the Doctor with undisguised admiration.

"Oh well," the Doctor waved it away.

"What? What is it?" Rory asked.

"Jefferson. Hamilton. Adams," Canton pointed on the map.

"Street names," Rory realised.

"We have to go," the Doctor said.

"I thought you said you wanted a SWAT team," Canton interjected.

"No, I think we should handle this one ourselves," the Doctor said. "Come on, you lot."

"Have you found anything?" Amy asked, returning from the restroom.

"Yeah, we are leaving," the Doctor said.

"Amy, you okay?" Rory asked her.

Amy looked slightly distracted but nodded. "Think I saw something," she said and then shook her head. "Probably nothing."

Rose and River exchanged a look but followed them into the TARDIS. The Doctor started the dematerialisation sequence and then rounded on the two sisters.

"Out with it," he said.

"Sorry?" River asked.

"The two of you seem to know an awful lot and you're not sharing with the class," the Doctor said. "Who is this little girl? Who is she asking for?"

"We don't know," Rose answered. "We know about the Silence, that's all."

"A little girl's life is at stake," the Doctor said.

"I know that," Rose said. "If I knew something, I would tell you. But I don't."

The Doctor's eyes bored into her but Rose stood her ground. "Fine, what do you know about the Silence then? What do they look like?"

"We don't know," River answered.

"But you saw it. On the video, you said," the Doctor asked, confused.

"That's what their power is," River explained. "Anyone who sees them, forgets them. That's why no one remembers. Even I can only remember that I saw them and what they said but if you ask me to describe a Silent to you, I wouldn't be able to."

The Doctor seemed more and more tense as the explanation went on. He nodded quickly and returned to the console. River and Rose exchanged a slightly relieved glance.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Rory asked Canton who hadn't said a word ever since he had set foot in the TARDIS.<p>

"Don't worry," Amy grinned at him. "It's just bigger on the inside than the outside."

"Right," Canton said. "And it moves?"

"Travels, yes," Rory nodded.

"We're here," the Doctor announced.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"It looks like a warehouse to me," Amy said. "Empty."

"Yes," the Doctor nodded.

"It actually does move," Canton said as he looked around.

"You haven't even got to time travel yet," the Doctor said.

"I was going to cover it with space travel," Rory said, glaring half-heartedly at the Doctor while Canton still looked very, very bemused.

"What is all of this?" Amy asked as they looked around.

"Cool space stuff," the Doctor said excitedly. "Look at it," he said, putting on an astronaut's helmet.

"Rose," River called. Rose rushed over to her and saw that she looked a bit green. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

Rose looked at the astronaut suit and her eyes widened. "Oh Melody," she said in a quiet whisper.

"That was made for me, wasn't it? The Silence were going to trap me inside it. Right?" River demanded in a low voice.

Rose clamped her hand around River's forearm. "Melody, you have to calm down. They didn't get you. They will not get to you," she implored. "I got you out of the orphanage before they could even find you."

River inhaled deeply and nodded. "Right, yes," she said, regaining control of herself. "Doctor!" she called. "Over here."

The Doctor ran over to them and examined the astronaut suit. "Extraordinary," he said. "It's a fully functional life support system."

"That's what we thought," Rose said. "But it's not from this era. It's not even from Earth."

"But the rest of this stuff is," River said, nodding at everything else around them. "That is all from 1969."

"And not this," the Doctor said, looking at the suit again. He frowned heavily.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"It's primed and ready," he said. "It's waiting for its prisoner."

"The girl?" Rose asked.

"I should think so," the Doctor nodded.

"So, the Silence want the girl?" Amy asked, having heard their conversation.

"Excuse me, what is this Silence?" Canton asked warily.

"An alien force who came to Earth," the Doctor said.

"How long ago?" Rory asked.

"A very, very long time," the Doctor answered gravely. "It's not just an invasion. It's a settlement."

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked.

"Find the little girl," the Doctor said. "Before the Silence do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, confusing yeah? Believe me, I had to reread so many parts of my story to see if this lined up. I actually wrote this chapter a very, very long time ago so that I could keep my continuity straight.**

**Anyway, ask away with any questions that you might have. Always happy to answer them.**

**In other news, only 3 more chapters to the end. Part 2 of the 1969 adventure will be up on Sunday. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


	86. Silence Will Fall

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews and responses. They were lovely. And to those of you shocked about us being so close to the end, I'm sorry. But everything has to end. Or else nothing would ever get started.**

**Anyway, Part 2 of the Silence. I loved writing this chapter. Hope you will like it too. **

**Link to Rose's outfit on profile.**

**Songs for the Chapter: 'I see you Silence' and 'Greystark Hall' from Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Silence Will Fall<strong>

River Song sat in the library of the Doctor's TARDIS and carefully wrote down everything that had transpired since they had arrived in 1969. The TARDIS was quiet; the only sounds being the low hum and the scratch of River's pen on paper.

She shivered lightly at the silence. _Silence will fall._ The future Doctor had written the message in Rose's journal to show them. The sentence could be construed in so many ways and neither of them were of any comfort.

She wished she had someone else as company but Rose had insisted that River stay in the TARDIS while she, Rory and Amy scouted the rest of America for the Silence. The three month mark couldn't come quickly enough.

Meanwhile, River was stuck in the TARDIS. She did talk to John but could only answer in vague terms. He made her promise that she would explain everything properly once she got back. River missed him so much and hated having to lie to him. He was patient and understanding as ever and was the first to ease her guilt.

The TARDIS night cycle ended and River smiled as she closed the journal. This was the last day. Today, Canton would catch up with Amy, Rory and Rose and bring them to Area 51. The second phase to deal with the Silence was now in place.

Given what she had learned about what the Silence were going to do to her, River refused to feel an ounce of sympathy for them. The future would play out as it should. The Silence would ask everyone to kill them on sight. River was determined to make it happen.

* * *

><p>Amy ran through the desert as fast as her legs would take her. The heat made her slightly dizzy but she was determined not to make this easy. It had to be convincing. So she ran like there was a horde of Daleks chasing her.<p>

She ran off the road towards the cliff. Behind her, she could hear the footsteps of her pursuers. She turned around briefly to see Canton at the front of the group, the smirk of imminent victory on his face. She sprinted faster but came to a skidding halt near the edge of the cliff. There was nowhere to go.

She turned around and faced Canton who, despite the whole charade, looked a bit disconcerted at the black tally marks on her arms. "Miss Pond," he said, his voice steady.

"Canton," Amy said, her voice slightly strained due to exhaustion. Three months on the run and encountering aliens who messed with your memory did that to you, she decided. "Is that a body bag?"

Canton smirked and pointed his gun at her. "So suppose it is," he said and fired.

* * *

><p>Being carted around in body bags was definitely bad, Rory decided. Being shot with the fake gun hurt only slightly but being unable to breathe just sucked majorly. But, he couldn't complain. The three months had not been wasted. The Silence were everywhere.<p>

Whatever Rose and River knew about the Silence, they hadn't been wrong yet. Rory frowned as he thought of Rose's enigmatic sister. There was something very familiar about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He hadn't been lying when he'd asked her if they had met before.

He suppressed a shiver as that memory floated into his head. He had been a Nestene duplicate then. Rory the Roman. The Pandorica's guard.

He knew that Amy thought that he didn't remember and he was so glad for it. She didn't have to know that he remembered it all, every single moment spent outside that box. Every second, every minute, every year, decade and century spent guarding the Pandorica. It only took a moment to remember and then they would continue to play like a film before his eyes. All two thousand years of it.

And then there was the matter of the girl that the Silence wanted. Two thousand years had shaped his instincts very sharply. It was like he was missing a very important piece of the puzzle. But he had to be careful not to make his suspicions known. The Doctor was the brains of the whole thing, so it was best left to him.

But he couldn't help but remember the sharp eye that Rose seemed to have on him. It was almost like she knew. She never brought it up though, and he was grateful. He wasn't sure he understood half of it himself. In all fairness, he supposed she would relate best to him. Keeping a secret from someone you loved in order to protect them was something she had been doing for a long time.

He wasn't sure if he admired or pitied her more.

* * *

><p>Rose ran through the half-constructed building. She turned around and saw them.<p>

"I see you," she said and drew a mark on her arm. "And you," she said, looking at the one next to it. She drew another mark on her arm.

"The Bad Wolf," the Silent hissed. "Give us the child."

"You'll never find her," Rose smirked.

"We'll have her one way or another," the Silent said.

"I don't doubt that," Rose said. "But for now, you're powerless."

"Talking to someone?" she heard Canton ask and Rose turned around, the whole encounter forgotten.

"What?" she asked.

"It's time to come with us," Canton said, pointing his gun at her. "There's no way out of this one."

Rose raised an eyebrow and Canton fired. She lost her footing and fell from the fiftieth floor of the building. She closed her eyes and hoped the Doctor was precise in his driving. Sure enough, she opened her eyes when she fell into his arms.

"Nice of you to drop in," he said, smiling widely as he set her down on her feet.

"I was rather hoping you'd avoid the temptation to say that," Rose grinned as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I missed you."

"Missed you too," he whispered, his eyes drinking her in.

They heard a throat clearing and they sprang apart. Quite frankly, they had both forgotten that they had an audience. Rose turned around and smiled at them. "So, everyone got back fine?" she asked.

Amy nodded. "We were just discussing that before you dropped in," she said, grinning just slightly at her own words.

"How are those devices coming along?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes slightly at Amy's amusement.

"They're working fine," River said. "We just tested it with Canton."

Rose nodded at Canton who still seemed a bit shocked at seeing her drop into the TARDIS like that.

"So, what's next?" Rory asked.

"The girl," River said, handing a list to Canton. "I looked into the orphanages. It would be a good place to start."

"I'll go with you," Amy told him.

Canton nodded. "Why orphanages?" he asked.

"Easiest to abduct a child," the Doctor said. "No one would miss her."

"And what are we doing?" Rose asked.

"River and I are going to break into the Apollo 11 shuttle," the Doctor said. He got incredulous looks from everyone in return. He winked at them. "I have good reason for it. Rose, you and Rory are holding fort in the TARDIS. If River and I get caught, get the President to come rescue us."

"Is it likely you'd get caught?" Rory asked. It was his turn to get incredulous looks. He conceded with a nod. "Of course, it is."

"Right then, off everyone goes," the Doctor said. "Come on, River."

* * *

><p>Rory watched Rose work on the TARDIS wiring with a look of concentration. He had opened his mouth several times but had faltered at the last moment, wondering how he should breach the topic.<p>

"What is it?" Rose asked him.

"Sorry?" he asked, startled.

Rose smiled wryly. "You have been imitating a fish for the past hour, Rory," she said. She put down the bit of wiring that she had been fiddling with and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, really," he said.

Rose raised her eyebrows disbelievingly but didn't ask. "How much do you remember of it?" she asked.

"All of it," he confessed without even hesitating, surprised at his own honesty.

"Does Amy know?" she asked.

He shook his head in reply. "Can't put that guilt on her," he said.

Rose nodded. "We must protect the ones we love," she sighed.

"Is that what you are doing?" he asked her gently. "Protecting the Doctor? Protecting River?"

Rose smiled sadly at him. "You always were perceptive, Rory," she said. "Yes," she nodded. "I am protecting them. At least, I hope I am. It's difficult to tell the wrong from the right in these circumstances."

"Are you alright, Rose?" he asked her.

Rose looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, of course," she answered automatically and then chuckled. "That's not very convincing, is it?" Rory chuckled and shook his head. Rose sighed and turned her eyes to the time rotor. "I suppose I am. It's almost the end, Rory."

"The end?" Rory asked. "What do you mean?"

Rose shook her head sadly. "I can't tell you. But even non-linear stories line up at some point."

Rory didn't know quite what to make of that so he stayed silent while Rose gathered her thoughts. He cleared his throat after a while and Rose's eyes snapped to his. "Can I ask you something? About Doctor Song?" he asked.

Was it his imagination or did her expression turn a bit wary? "Go ahead," she said.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Rory," Rose said. "I will tell you that, one day. But not today."

Rory heard the pain in her voice as she answered that. He nodded. "But just tell me one thing. Is she alright?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, now a bit confused.

"She just seems very upset. The whole time we've been here," he said. "I know we've all been stressed..."

"The Silence is a very bad subject for her," Rose said. "The interference in her life by them has been...massive. For her, this is facing her personal demons."

Rory tried to digest that when the phone rang. Rose jumped up from her seat and answered it quickly. "Uh-huh," she said. "Yes, we'll meet you there." She hung up and looked at Rory. "The Doctor and River got caught. We've to meet President Nixon."

* * *

><p>Amy and Canton approached Greystark Hall and frowned at the dilapidated structure. The place was almost deserted. According to River's list, it was going out of business soon and the orphans were being moved. Canton thought that it would make the perfect opportunity to abduct a child.<p>

They neared the entrance and Amy glanced around the gloomy place. She frowned as she peered towards the backyard. She could have sworn she had seen a swish of blonde hair. Before she could investigate, it was gone and Amy wondered if she had imagined it all.

She shook her head and followed Canton inside. All the stress was getting to her, that's all. And she was starting to feel a bit queasy too. Ignoring all of that, she and Canton went in search of Dr. Renfrew.

"Dr. Renfrew," Canton greeted the old man who looked like he hadn't slept in days. "FBI. We had a few questions about a missing girl."

"The children have been moved," Dr. Renfrew answered. "Different orphanage."

Amy slipped out of the office and wandered into one of the many rooms, while Canton continued to question Dr. Renfrew. The third room that she went into unnerved her. It wasn't empty like the others. This room still had the stuff of the orphan who had lived there.

Books, clothes, bed; all of it was still there. On the desk, there were some photographs. Amy looked a bit confused at that. She picked up the biggest photograph which to her greatest surprise, was hers. She was holding a baby wrapped in blankets.

Amy gasped out loud as cold sweat broke out onto her forehead. Her thoughts flew wildly in all directions as she tried to understand how it was possible.

"Amelia Pond," a voice hissed and she gasped again as she looked up.

"I see you," she said immediately, keeping her eyes on the Silence and trying to find a marker in her suit. The photo frame slipped from her hands and fell to the floor, shattering instantly. Startled, she looked down and abruptly forgot what had happened.

She looked at the broken glass and wondered what the face down photo was. Before she could pick it up and turn it over, she saw two Silence enter the room. She screamed as she felt a blow to the head and blackness took over.

* * *

><p>Canton was still talking to Dr. Renfrew who was getting vaguer with every response. Canton was sure by now that there was a Silent around. When Renfrew gave up talking altogether and kept staring over Canton's shoulder, Canton turned around.<p>

And there it was. A single Silent watching them with that blank face. "Why are you here?" Canton asked.

"We want the girl. Lead us to the girl," the Silent hissed.

"We don't have the girl," Canton said. "You followed us here, didn't you?"

"We need the girl," the Silent repeated.

Canton looked at it speculatively. "Are you armed?"

"We have conquered this world since the dawn of time. We have no need of weapons," the Silent boasted.

"Welcome to America," Canton said and shot the Silent. At the same time, he heard Amy scream. "Amy!" he yelled, running out of Renfrew's office. He ran to the only open door and saw that it was empty. Amy's nanorecorder was the only thing lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, you have to tell me what you did to Apollo 11," President Nixon said after they had freed the Doctor and River.<p>

"I had to do a thing. Actually, I was just doing a thing that River came to us for from the beginning," he said.

President Nixon looked confused. Rose took pity on him and led him back to his office. "Everything will be fine," she said. "Just keep recording everything in your office. And stay put."

He nodded and Rose gave him an encouraging smile and returned to the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" Rory called, his voice full of fear. "It's Canton. He says they've taken Amy."

The Doctor jumped into action frantically as they piloted the TARDIS to the orphanage. They found Canton holding the nanorecorder which was playing Amy's voice.

"_Is anyone there? It's so dark. I'm so alone..." _she kept saying.

Rory snatched it from Canton's hands. "Amy, we're coming, okay? I promise. Wherever you are, however far, we're coming for you."

"Rory, she can't hear you," said the Doctor comfortingly.

"She can always hear me," Rory said firmly. "Always."

"The Silent," Canton remembered. "I shot one."

The injured Silent was brought back with them to the prison cell in Area 51. The Silent refused to talk and was looking at them with hostility. Canton kept watch over him while the Doctor, Rory, Rose and River stayed inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor, how do we find Amy?" Rory demanded.

"It's starting to fit," the Doctor said, pacing up and down in the TARDIS. "The pieces are coming together. The Silence have been on Earth for years, shaping things as they like. They needed a space suit for this girl, so they decided to send the humans to the moon."

"How does this help us find Amy?" Rory asked.

"I can trace back the signal," the Doctor said absently.

"Then why haven't you?" River asked.

"Because then what?" he asked. "I don't know how to stop them. Like I said before, this isn't an invasion. They have been here for a long time."

"But we do know how to stop them," Rose interjected. At their questioning looks, she clarified. "The recording that River saw. We have the Silent in custody now."

"We'll be killing a whole race," the Doctor said.

"A parasite," River said, anger seeping into her tone. "A parasitic race that was going to raise a child as a weapon. I say that warrants death."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't say anything. "Alright," he nodded. "But we won't kill them." At River's outraged look, he raised a hand. "Their death will come at the hands of those whom they have wronged."

"The human race?" Rose asked. She wondered if she should be feeling remorse that they were about to manipulate a whole race into committing genocide. Try as she might, she couldn't feel the guilt. All she could remember was the suffering that Amy, Rory and River would go through because of the Silence. All the tears and the fights and the heartbreaks.

_We must protect the ones we love. Sometimes it's hard to tell the wrong from right with these things._

"Fine," Rose nodded. "I'll go and see if Canton has the Silent talking."

* * *

><p>Amy opened her eyes and groaned at the pain in her head. She realised that she was strapped down onto a reclining table with her hands and feet bound. She struggled against it, trying to get free.<p>

"You are Amelia Pond," a Silent hissed at her.

"And you're ugly," she snapped. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

"You are important. You will bring the Silence. Very soon, we shall find you," the Silent said.

Amy couldn't make heads or tails of that. "Yeah? Well, you just wait for what's coming to get me," she said.

"You won't be found," the Silent taunted. "You will sleep now."

The Silent raised a hand to her head but before it could come in contact, the TARDIS started to materialise.

"Oh, I told you," Amy grinned brightly as the doors flung open.

"Rose, River, Rory, keep a Silent in sight the entire time," the Doctor said as they emerged out. "Oh, and hello Amy."

Rory rushed over immediately to her, trying to undo her restraints.

The Doctor was appraising the Silence, his voice deceptively jovial. "Here we are at last. Look at me," he said joyfully. "I'm confident which is a very bad thing to be. And that's my Rose. Very beautiful and very dangerous. Across the universe, they call her the Bad Wolf and oh, doesn't that send a chill up the spine?" he asked enthusiastically.

Rose was tense, her posture looking ready to strike. She was armed for once.

"And this is River. Equally dangerous and equally clever. Sisters, you see," the Doctor said. "I know you're team players and everything but between the two of them they'll take all of you out in four minutes."

"Oh only three minutes easily," Rose said as she and the Doctor stood back to back.

The Doctor smirked as he could almost hear her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she spoke. "Three, really?" he asked.

"Two for you, darling," she said.

"Stop it," he said, the grin evident in his voice.

"Make me," she challenged.

"Well maybe I will," he said.

"Oi, you two," River interrupted. "Flirt later."

"Yeah, what she said," Amy agreed.

"Right, sorry," said the Doctor, not sounding sorry in the least. "So, you lot have been ruling the human race for years, haven't you? Now's your chance. Surrender and I will let you go." There was no response and all joviality dropped from his voice. "Yes well, thought not. Wasn't going to let you go anyway. It's nice and everything but just had Christmas as a matter of fact. Can't go being so generous all the time, you know."

"River," he said. "What's on the tell, do you think?"

"The moon landing, Doctor," River answered in the same tone.

"Oh turn it on, will you?" Rose said.

"Sure," River said and turned on the television.

The tension was palpable as Neil Armstrong started to say his iconic words. "That's one small step for a man..."

"You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight. You should kill us all on sight..." the Silence interrupted.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you," the Doctor said, and pointed his sonic screwdriver at Amy's restraints.

"One giant leap for mankind..." Mr. Armstrong's words returned, as all over the world human beings shot the Silence dead.

"RUN!" the Doctor ordered.

Rory pulled Amy into his side as the two of them began to run towards the TARDIS. Rose and River were a force to be reckoned with as they shot down Silent after Silent without mercy. River could fell all her anger, frustration and pain over the years channel into vengeance as she took down the Silence. Her irises shone just a bit more golden as the Silence dropped around her.

Rose was calmer, only lending assistance when River needed it. This was River's war and something only she could put to rest. Once the Doctor had got Amy and Rory into the TARDIS, Rose grabbed her hand. "Come on Melody," she whispered in her ear. "It's over."

River's blaster dropped from her hand and she collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Rose knelt in front of her and hugged her tightly as River sobbed into her shoulder. "Ssh, it's okay," Rose said, rocking her back and forth. "You're safe. Everything's fine."

The Doctor peeked his head out and upon seeing them started to approach them but Rose subtly shook her head at him. "Call John," she mouthed to the Doctor. The Doctor nodded and the TARDIS vanished and reappeared in a matter of seconds.

The doors opened and Dr. John Noble Smith rushed out to his wife. River went into his arms willingly and he held onto her tightly.

Rose stood up and walked over to the Doctor who pulled her into his arms. "Amy and Rory?" she asked.

"They are in their room," he answered. "They're fine."

Rose nodded and buried her face into the Doctor's chest. She felt him kiss her hair and the two of them stood against the TARDIS, watching the other couple.

"Will she be fine?" the Doctor asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "Yes, she will be," she answered. "Never doubt it."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead softly. His eyes ran over the half-destroyed spaceship. Silence had fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, how was it? I'm not entirely happy with the confrontation but I like the rest of it. What did you think?**

**I know a lot of people are critical of Eleven for killing the Silence but it strangely never bothered me. And from River's POV it was justice being served.**

**Also, I realise that Rose seems a bit ruthless in all of this. Considering the fact that we are about to meet her for the first time very soon, you will be able to see just how far she has come. Weariness of the soul and all that.**

**The next chapter is the second to last. It will be up on Wednesday. See you then.**

**~ Phoenix**


	87. TARDIS

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Thanks for your awesome response on the last chapter. So, I have tried something different with this chapter because this episode is pretty much unchanged. Let me know what you think.**

**Songs for the chapter: "I've Got Mail" and "My TARDIS" from Doctor Who Series 6 Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>TARDIS<strong>

**_From the journal of Doctor River Song_**

_**The days following our tussle with the Silence in 1969 have been quiet. John and I still haven't been able to bring ourselves to go back to our usual lives. The TARDIS is a safe haven and we are both reluctant to face the real world just yet.**_

_**The Doctor seems to be feeling the same. We have hardly landed anywhere. He usually leaves the TARDIS in the vortex and says he doing 'maintenance'. We are all grateful for the fib. The thing with the Silence has scared us all.**_

_**Amy and Rory are also recuperating. It hurts to have them so close yet so far away. Dad probably sees more; I catch him looking at me curiously sometimes as if he's trying to figure me out. I have learned to be extra careful. Fortunately, a lifetime of deceit has trained me well. Oh, that was bitter.**_

_**On a lighter note, Amy and John seem to get along like a house on fire. I am not sure if I should be happy or run for the hills. At least they aren't flirting. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing the look on my husband's face when he finds out he's been flirting with his mother-in-law. Then it would be his turn to run for the hills!**_

_**Rose returned to her time yesterday. She seemed much reluctant to leave. At first, I thought it was for the same reasons as us but she was unbothered about the Silence. She was fussing over the Doctor or really, over all of us more than usual, making sure we were all fine. My worst fears were confirmed. We were probably seeing her for the last time in this time. Why else would she be so anxious?**_

_**I didn't voice this out to anyone. Partly because I dearly hoped I was wrong. I don't think anyone of us was ready to not have her by our sides. Least of all, the Doctor. But I realise that it sounds selfish to expect her to fix everything. Perhaps, when we do meet her for the first time, it will be our turn to care for her and support her like she did for us.**_

_**Here's to hoping.**_

_**I was in the console room, sitting between Rory and John watching the Doctor and Amy argue about Robespierre. It was a silly argument, but all of us were putting our two cents in, or in John's case fuelling the fire. It was calm, peaceful and as usual, short-lived.**_

_**The knocking on the TARDIS doors startled us all. After all, the TARDIS was floating in space. Very, very deep space as the Doctor had said. Still, not one to turn down a mystery, the Doctor opened the doors...**_

The Doctor walked over to the doors and opened them slowly. His puzzlement melted into delight and excitement as a small white cube encased in a glass case flew inside slowly.

River was surprised when she felt John gasp next to her. "What is it?" she asked curiously, looking as confused as Amy and Rory.

"It's a hypercube," the Doctor said, cradling it in his hands like it was the most precious thing to him.

"Whose is it?" John asked, standing quickly and striding over to the Doctor.

"Corsair," the Doctor said, a brilliant smile beginning to blossom onto his face. "The Ouroboros."

John met his eyes in delight as they both grinned widely.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked impatiently.

"We've got mail," the Doctor declared in delight.

"It's a Time Lord message system," John explained enthusiastically. "The symbol on the side belongs to the Time Lord, Corsair."

"Does that mean he's alive?" River asked, her eyes wide.

"I thought you said you lot were all that was left," Rory said, looking confused.

"In this universe, yes," the Doctor said, his eyes bright. "But we are leaving this universe."

"Nope, not getting it," Rory said, shaking his head.

"Imagine the universe as a bubble," John said, going into teacher mode. "Where we're going is one of the little bubbles sticking to the big bubble of the universe."

"How will we get there?" Amy asked.

"With precise navigation," the Doctor said. "Doctor Noble-Smith and Doctor Song, I will need your help."

River and John rushed over to the console. The Doctor was barking orders at a pace only they could keep up with it. Amy and Rory watched the three of them in wonder as they moved like a well-oiled machine.

"Amy, Rory, hold on," River said, just before flipping a lever that made a loud bang, propelling them all forward.

"What was that?" Rory asked, once the TARDIS had stopped moving.

"We needed thrust to propel the TARDIS," John explained. He pressed a few buttons and then frowned. "Something's wrong."

The Doctor was equally worried at the readings and then the lights in the TARDIS went out. "No, no, no, no," the Doctor said, close to yelling.

"Doctor, what happened?" Amy asked.

"The Matrix," River said instead, looking frightened. "The soul of the TARDIS is gone."

_**Yes, we were trapped into a bubble of a universe. Or a plughole as the Doctor explained. With no way out. The TARDIS was just...gone.**_

_**Unease settled in my chest as I thought about it. But I didn't have long to ponder. For we met Idris.**_

"Thief! My thief!" The woman ran up to the Doctor and to his greatest surprise, kissed him.

"Goodbye," she said, once she had pulled away. "No, not goodbye. The other one." Her wild eyes then flew to John. "Oh, and you," she said, kissing him on the mouth, making him gasp loudly. "What is it that you're called? Yellow! No," her face fell. "The other one."

"Why am I a thief?" the Doctor demanded. "And why's he yellow?"

_**Ah, yes. Idris. The strange, wild woman who had claimed the Doctor and John with a kiss and their nicknames. The thief and yellow. The yellow thing was confusing to us, but with what happened next we knew she meant to say Blue.**_

_**But when she saw me...**_

"The water in the forest," she said. "You are so beautiful. Just like...oh, what is it?" she sounded frustrated. "What is it that you have, my thief?"

"Why do you keep calling me thief? What did I steal?" he asked.

"Me," she said, looking him up and down like he was a curious specimen. "You stole me. No, you will steal me. No," she said, shaking her head again. "You already have stolen me. Tenses are complicated."

_**I was confused at her words. She sounded so sincere when she said I was beautiful. Like she was immensely proud of something. The water in the forest is the River. Rose had said that to me a very long time ago. She never did explain what that meant. But hearing Idris say that was comforting, far from alarming.**_

_**The Doctor and John seemed far too bewildered by her but I felt an immediate sense of kinship with her. Who was she? Who did I remind her of? Why did I feel like jumping to her defence when Uncle and Auntie started saying she was a bitey mad lady? **_

_**Too many questions and not enough answers. **_

"It means the smell of dust after rain," she told Rory.

"What does?" he asked, confused.

"Petrichor," she said.

"Nephew!" Auntie called. "Take Idris away and lock her up safely."

_**Nephew was the Ood. I had to clench my fists to stop from attacking him as he pulled Idris away. Nothing against the Ood of course, but every instinct inside me was screaming to run to Idris and keep her with us.**_

"If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive. I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet."

"That's Corsair," said the Doctor. There was a cacophony of voices behind the messages, mixed in with Corsair's voice.

"What was that?" Amy asked.

"It's picking something else," River realised, her eyes wide. "But, it can't be..." she trailed off, looking at the Doctor and John.

_**Oh, I was so wrong. We all were. We allowed ourselves to hope. That there would be more. **_

_**I had never seen the Doctor so out of control. His eyes were wild as he demanded that Auntie and Uncle show him where the voices were. John was more collected but even he was eager and excited.**_

_**I am not ashamed to admit that I was excited too. The Doctor needed this. He needed forgiveness. From his people. Those that were there long before we came along. It didn't matter that he never got along with them; it was just important that he could finally make peace with his past.**_

"There's just us," Auntie said. "The four of us and the House before you all came along."

"The House? What's the House?" the Doctor asked.

_**The House. The writing is shaky because I can barely suppress my rage as I write about the House. He was all around us. The very asteroid we were on. It was the House.**_

_**Hearing him talk through Uncle and Auntie was creepy as hell. And this coming from someone who has seen a lot of creepy in the universe. His voice, though. It was calm, so proper yet so chilling that I couldn't fight off the shiver.**_

_**Even John's comforting arms around me weren't enough to kill the sense of foreboding rising within me. I could feel the tension from both the Doctor and John too. Nothing about the House or the plughole was right.**_

_**And then the Doctor said he was the last of the Time Lords...**_

"A pity," House said. "Your people were kind."

"There were Time Lords here?" John asked eagerly.

"Many, many of them," House said. "Rest, eat. Do what you will, Time Lords."

"The House likes you," Auntie said with a shrill giggle as they all left the enclosure.

_**We should have taken Idris and run then. But it was already too late. House had learnt that he had the last TARDIS in existence. **_

_**But we were all focusing on something else. **_

"Amy, Rory, I left my sonic screwdriver in the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"So?" Amy asked. "I bet John and River have a spare."

"Yes, but their settings suck," the Doctor said.

"Oi!" John protested. "I'll have you know that my sonic screwdriver has 45 extra settings."

"Yes, but they all suck," the Doctor said petulantly.

"Amy, Rory, just get him his screwdriver," River sighed. "They'll just keep arguing about it otherwise."

Amy and Rory left and River glared at the Doctor. "You could have just told them to go," she said.

"You and John should go too," he said.

"Fat chance, chin-boy," John said. "We are coming with you. If the Time Lords have a problem with us half-breeds, I will kick them in the shin."

_**Rose once told me that the Doctor had a companion called Tegan Jovanka. She had said that 'if' is a very powerful word. It had the power to decide one outcome from another.**_

_**I had dismissed it as being an anecdote to be shared over Crespallion tequila but right now, I wanted to go back in time and shake Miss Jovanka's hand. She was a bloody genius.**_

_**Of course, the 'if' that had the power was the cupboard full of hypercubes.**_

_**The Doctor's rage is frightening to those on the receiving end of it. But John and I could feel it within ourselves to be angry on his behalf. He had a chance and it was gone. He had been given hope and then it was taken away.**_

_**That was enough to make anyone dangerous.**_

"How did you know about the boxes?" the Doctor asked Idris.

"Oh, my thief," she said. Her eyes searched behind him. "Where are the other two?"

"They went to get Amy and Rory. Now, tell me who you are," he said.

"You don't know?" she asked, sounding surprised. "Just because they put me in here. I'm the..." she growled in frustration. "We travel. I go..." the TARDIS sound came out of her mouth.

"The TARDIS?" the Doctor asked sceptically.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," she said. "Yes, names are funny. A type 40 TARDIS. I was already a museum piece when you were young. And the first time you touched my console..."

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known," the Doctor finished the sentence, his mouth going dry.

"Then you stole me and I stole you," she said.

"I borrowed you," he corrected automatically.

"Borrowing implies the eventual intention of returning the thing that was taken. What makes you think I'd ever give you back?"

_**The Doctor didn't share with us the conversation he had with Idris but when the two of them ran out to us, we had no answers to give. The TARDIS, well the box anyway, had vanished with Amy and Rory inside it before John and I had even got there.**_

_**The four of us were trapped on the stupid asteroid. Well, at least until we found the junkyard.**_

"A valley of half eaten Tardises. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" the Doctor asked us.

"I'm thinking that all of my sisters are dead. That they were devoured, and that we are looking at their corpses," Idris said sadly.

"But you're not the only one," River reminded her.

Idris smiled at her. "My baby sister grows near your house, doesn't she? She will be ready and she will be magnificent."

"Yes, see," River said, clasping her hand gently. "It's not all lost."

_**Building a TARDIS from scratch. With the Doctor, John and the TARDIS who could speak. I was about ready to break something. Or rather someone. I even flipped a coin to decide which one I would strangle first.**_

"Bond the tube directly into the Tachyon Distorter," John told the Doctor.

"Not the Distorter. The Diverter," Idris corrected.

"Yes, yes, I have actually rebuilt a TARDIS before, you know. I know what I'm doing," the Doctor grumbled.

"You're like a nine year old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions," Idris complained and River had to try very hard not to laugh. "Why don't you let my River help? She is far better at it."

"She's not better at it," John complained.

Idris rolled her eyes and looked at River in exasperation. River started fixing the bits and bobs on the makeshift console, quietly correcting the imperfections that the Doctor and John had overlooked.

"You are not our mother," the Doctor complained after having a fight about opening the front doors of the TARDIS.

"And you two are not my children," Idris said. "You talk and run around and bring home strays..."

_**The universe was almost failing. We had no idea what was happening to Amy and Rory. The temporary capsule was ready but travel through space without a capsule was not exactly safe. I cursed my lack of foresight in not having my vortex manipulator on me. Things would have been so much easier.**_

"No, no, no," the Doctor groaned. "There's no power."

"But there's rift energy everywhere," River said.

"There has to be a way to harness it," John said.

"Oh my beautiful idiots," Idris said, an amused smile on her face. "You have me," she said and kissed her finger which started glowing with Huon particles. She touched the console and the rotor started moving, propelling them out of the plughole and back into the correct universe.

"We've locked onto them," River said.

"Can you get a message to Amy?" the Doctor asked Idris.

"Is Amy the pretty one?" she asked.

"Yes, the pretty one," the Doctor said.

Back in the TARDIS, Rory had a massive headache. The strange woman from before, he could see her in his mind. "Hello, pretty," she said.

Suddenly, the Doctor appeared next to her. "Don't worry, it's a telepathic message. Oh, that's Rory," he said, making a face.

"You have to go to the old control room, Rory," River's voice floated through. "Idris will send you the directions."

He felt a painful sensation of someone uploading a lot of data in his head and the strange headache vanished. "It was that woman," Rory told Amy. "That mad woman and the Doctor, River and John."

"What did they say?" she asked.

"We have to keep going," he said. "We have to get to the control room."

_**The control room that we all came out to was the old one. The one that I had first seen. A brief sense of nostalgia washed over all of us. But Idris' body was fading and her breathing was laboured as her head lay in my lap.**_

"Hang in there, please," River told her, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Just like my Wolf," she said slowly, looking up at River with cloudy eyes. "Magnificent."

"Activate subroutine Sigma nine," the Doctor told House.

"Why would you tell me this?" House asked.

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice," he said.

"Yes. I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lords. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris," he said.

There was bright flash and they were all transported back to the main console room.

"Yes. I mean, you could do that, but it just won't work," John said. "Hardwired fail safe. Living things from rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room. But thanks for the lift."

"We are in your universe now, Doctor. Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords," House said.

There was pause as the Doctor tried to control his anger and pain. "Fear me," he said slowly. "I've killed all of them." His hand clenched and unclenched as he wished Rose was with him.

"Doctor," River cried out in fear. "She's stopped breathing." Idris had gone still in her arms.

"You forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way away from this control room," the Doctor said slowly, each word careful and measured. "A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS Matrix and live. Look at her body, House."

"And you think I should mourn her?" House demanded.

"No. I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room," the Doctor said. "You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again, and she's free."

_**Oh I will never forget that feeling. The TARDIS was coming to life in her home and throwing House out. The box started feeling like home again instead of the abomination that House had made it.**_

_**But I couldn't stop the tears that had gathered in my eyes. True that we had defeated House but we had lost Idris too. Her body had disappeared and with it, the chance of ever talking to the TARDIS again.**_

_**And then...**_

"Doctor, John, River are you there? It's so very dark in here," Idris said, looking like a hologram with swirling vortex energy around her.

"We're here," River said as they stood in front of her.

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now," she said.

"What word?" John asked, his hand clutching River's tightly.

"Alive. I'm alive," she said.

"Alive isn't sad," said the Doctor.

"It's sad when it's over," she said and then looked at the Doctor. "I'll always be here, my thief, but I want to give you the one thing you would always have."

The Doctor didn't even bother to stop the tears flowing down his face. "What's that?" he asked.

Idris smiled sadly. "My heart," she said.

There was a brief pause before a blinding golden light filled the control room.

_**Words cannot express what happened next...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what did you think? It was different from how I write my chapters but I wanted this to remain pretty unchanged. And sorry for leaving it like this, but the last chapter is next. You'll see what happens.**

**I am uploading the chapter on Friday so don't fret. Let me know what you thought of this one.**

**See you on Friday!**

**~ Phoenix**


	88. The Full Circle

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I make any money from it.**

**A/N Here we are at last. The end of the story. No words, just go ahead.**

**Songs for the chapter: 'Rose's Theme' and 'The Doctor's Theme' from the Doctor Who Original Soundtrack.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Full Circle<strong>

_Previously_

_"I'll always be here, my thief, but I want to give you the one thing you would always have."_

_The Doctor didn't even bother to stop the tears flowing down his face. "What's that?" he asked._

_Idris smiled sadly. "My heart," she said._

_There was a brief pause before a blinding golden light filled the control room._

Slowly, the light died down into a softer glow before vanishing completely. Idris was gone and the Doctor's control broke. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall silently over his face, only to look up when he heard a sharp gasp from River.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Look," River pointed.

The Doctor followed her gaze and saw a figure lying down on the floor. She was dressed in a soft white dress and her golden hair covered her face. The Doctor knelt on the floor and moved her hair away gently. It was Rose.

The heart. Of course, who else? He smiled softly as he stroked Rose's cheek. She let out a quiet groan and her eyes fluttered open. The Doctor smiled at her. "Hello," he said softly.

Rose stared at him and what sounded like a jangle of high bells sounded from her mouth. She was speaking in Gallifreyan. The Doctor gasped as she said 'hello'. It was then that he noticed her eyes. They were the same; big, doe-shaped and brown with gold flecks. But something was missing.

He inhaled shakily as Rose sat up and looked at him in confusion.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rory asked.

"This is her beginning," John said breathlessly as the Doctor stared speechlessly at Rose, torn between wonder and anxiousness.

"Oh," Rory said as he and Amy exchanged a look. "What do we do?"

The Doctor did not move his eyes from Rose, who was looking curiously at her own hair as if fascinated by it. She reminded him of Idris as she continued to examine her fingers with wonder.

"River, John, get the medbay set up," the Doctor said, his eyes fixed on Rose's every move. "Ponds, call Captain Jack Harkness. Number's in the TARDIS directory. Tell him that it's Rose's beginning."

Nodding, Amy searched through the directory while River and John hurried towards the medbay. Amy found Captain Jack's number and dialled it.

"Hello," a girl answered.

"Uh, I was looking for Captain Jack," Amy said.

"Uh-huh, who's calling?" the girl asked.

"My name is Amy Pond. I travel with the Doctor," she said.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked immediately.

"No, uh, the Doctor has a message. It's Rose's beginning," Amy said, still bewildered by the turn of events.

The girl on the other end inhaled sharply. "Jack!" she yelled in the background. "We have to go! Now! Tell Dad we'll be there soon," she said and hung up.

Amy hung up in a daze. Dad? Shaking her head, she watched Rory who was still staring at the Doctor and Rose like he couldn't believe his eyes. She nudged him in the ribs. "Come on Rory, let's go and see if River or John need our help."

Rory nodded and the two of them left quickly, leaving the Doctor and Rose alone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Doctor stared at Rose as she examined her human body. '<em>I'm human'<em> she said.

"Not entirely. This is just a humanoid form," the Doctor said as he sat down cross-legged in front of her.

'_What language are you speaking now?' _she asked him curiously.

"English," he answered.

"English," Rose repeated slowly. "Am I speaking English now?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes," he answered. "Do you know who you are?"

"Bad Wolf," Rose answered immediately. "The heart of this TARDIS."

"And do you know who I am?" the Doctor asked, almost fearfully. He'd had years and years to prepare for this moment but the whole shield came crashing down with one word.

"No," she said, looking genuinely regretful.

He knew it was coming but it still hurt so much. He kept his smile intact as he stared at her. Of course, she wasn't fooled for a minute. "Don't be sad," she said.

The Doctor's lips quirked up as he moved towards her. Her breath caught as he came near her. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm the man who loves you more than anyone in this universe," he said without any doubt in his voice.

"Do I love you too?" she asked him curiously.

"If you'd like," he said.

Rose gently moved her hand towards his face and stroked his cheek. "What do I call you?" she asked him as his eyes closed.

The Doctor opened his eyes and brushed his lips against her palm. "I'm the Doctor," he said.

"Doctor," Rose repeated and he felt a shudder ripple through him. Rose shivered as well but it was for a different reason. The newly born Bad Wolf was tired. She fainted in the Doctor's arms.

* * *

><p>On their way to the medbay, Amy and Rory began to discuss what had just happened. "Wow," Rory said.<p>

Amy let out a breathless laugh. "I know," she agreed. "Listen, does the Doctor have kids?"

Rory looked surprised. "What?"

"Yeah, I talked to this girl when I called this Captain Jack person. She called him 'Dad'," she said.

Rory shrugged. "That man is just one mystery after another," he said.

Amy nodded as they reached the medbay.

"How is she?" River asked at once, looking up from a complicated piece of machinery.

"She and the Doctor were talking when we left," Rory answered. "Don't know what's happened now."

"Oh no," John said, his eyes looking past Rory. They turned around and saw the Doctor carrying an unconscious Rose in his arms.

"She's exhausted," the Doctor said. "Not used to a flesh body yet. Plus, the Huon particles are wreaking havoc on her system," he rambled on. "It's temporary of course, but a lot could go bad if not dealt with properly..."

"Doctor," River said sternly as he lay her down on the cot. "Relax."

"I am relaxed," he protested. "See, fully relaxed," he said unconvincingly with a half-hearted smile.

River shook her head at him exasperatedly and met John's eyes. "Amy, Rory, come with me," John said. "We'll wait in the console room for Jack and Jenny," he said.

Getting the hint, Amy and Rory followed John, even as they looked worriedly at the Doctor. "Now," River said. "Don't get emotional. Rose needs you right now and you have to focus."

The Doctor inhaled deeply and nodded. "You're right. I need the full body scanner, a particle analyser..."

* * *

><p>"Is Rose going to be okay?" Rory asked John as they waited tensely in the console room.<p>

"I hope so," John murmured.

"It's so weird seeing her like that though," Amy said.

Rory and John agreed silently. The three of them were so quiet that they were startled when the doors of the TARDIS opened and Jenny walked in with Jack in tow.

"Where is she?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, Amy, Rory meet Jenny. The Doctor and Rose's daughter," John introduced quickly, ignoring their shocked exclamations. "And that's..."

"Captain Jack Harkness," he said, winking at the Ponds. "Nice to meet you both."

"Not now, Jack," John said. "And I'll explain later," he said to Amy and Rory.

"Where's mum?" Jenny asked again, her posture tense.

"The Doctor's looking after her. Let's go," John said as they made their way back to the medbay.

Jenny pushed open the door lightly and saw the Doctor stroking Rose's hair as she lay on the cot while River examined the readings from the various machines. The Doctor looked up when Jenny walked in followed by the others.

"Hello," the Doctor said softly.

"How is she?" Jenny asked as she knelt next to the cot.

"She's exhausted. She's not used to the flesh body yet. It'll take her some time to get used to," the Doctor said. "The results are encouraging, though."

"How was she born exactly?" Jack asked.

River explained everything; from the hypercube to Idris and finally, Rose. Jack and Jenny listened quietly, enthralled by the story.

"Wow," Jenny said finally when River had finished talking.

"Did she recognise you?" Jack asked.

"No. I had to tell her," the Doctor said.

Jenny hugged him. "I'm sorry, Dad," she said.

He hugged her back, grateful for it. "Thank you, Jenny."

Rose shifted in her sleep and everyone fell quiet and stared at her to see if she would wake up. Sure enough, her eyes fluttered open. She looked at the Doctor and smiled. "Doctor," she said.

"Hello," he smiled lovingly. The look in her eyes was just recognition, not love but it was better than before. "Do you feel better?"

Rose nodded as she pushed herself up in a sitting position. "I'm not used to a flesh body yet," she said and then gasped when she spotted the group of people. "Hello," she said, no recognition in her eyes.

Everyone stared speechlessly at her and she looked at the Doctor for help. "They're my friends," he said.

Rose nodded and looked back at them. "I'm the Bad Wolf," she said and smiled tentatively. Her eyes moved to Jenny and she gasped. "You're my daughter," she said confidently.

Jenny beamed. "You remember me?"

Rose shook her head with regret. "I can feel it," she said. "I'm sorry," she said when Jenny's face fell.

"It's alright," the Doctor said, as he took her hand gently. "Her name is Jenny. Who else do you feel?"

Rose closed her eyes and then turned to River and opened her eyes. "My sister," she said.

"River Song," River said with a smile that Rose returned shyly.

She looked at John in confusion. She turned back to the Doctor and looked between them for several moments. John smiled gently. "I feel like him but not exactly, right?" he asked her.

Rose nodded. "You two are brothers," she said.

John nodded. "Dr. John Noble Smith."

Rose smiled and nodded at him. She looked at Jack. "I will make you what you are," she said slowly.

Jack gave a charming smile. "Yes you will, beautiful," he winked and then kissed her lips. "Captain Jack Harkness."

Rose blushed at the kiss. "Is that how people greet each other?" she asked him.

People around them laughed. "It's how the two of us greet each other," Jack winked.

"That's enough," the Doctor said, pretending to glare at Jack.

Rose gave him a smile and the Doctor returned it wholeheartedly. She looked at Amy and Rory who were observing everything with shock and delight. "Amy and Rory Pond," Rose said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I heard them say their names before," Rose said by way of explanation. Everyone relaxed slightly. "Do I have a name?" Rose asked. "Apart from being the Bad Wolf, I mean."

The Doctor smiled as he cupped her face. "Rose," he whispered.

"Rose," she repeated. "What does it mean?" The Doctor reached inside his tweed jacket and pulled out a delicate pink rose. He gave it to Rose who took it in wonder. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Just like you. Suits your personality," he grinned, remembering her words from the first time he had met her. Funny how circles worked out.

Rose smiled sweetly at him. She frowned as she began to feel fatigued. The Doctor guessed her expression. "You should rest some more. Your body needs more time."

She nodded and then smiled at everyone before laying back down. Almost immediately, she fell asleep. "I'll stay with her. You lot go on," River said as she sat down next to her.

"I'll stay," the Doctor insisted.

"Doctor, you need a break. Go for a walk or something," River said.

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue but then nodded. He could use a break. As everyone trickled into different parts of the TARDIS, he walked outside. The TARDIS had landed them on Earth. He walked out onto the beach and read the sign and sighed. 'Bad Wolf Bay'. Clever as ever, his Rose. Well, not his. Not right now anyway.

He walked away from the TARDIS to clear his head. As he approached a cove, he spotted a familiar blonde figure sitting on the rock. She looked up and smiled as he approached. "Hello, love," she said.

He smiled sadly. "Hello, Rose," he said and sat down next to her.

Immediately, she held him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You're a bad liar," she said as she kissed his forehead.

He closed his eyes at the contact. "How will I make it?" he asked her desperately.

Rose brushed her lips across his cheek. "I love you. Always remember that. Even now, when I'm all confused and new, I know you're special," she said.

The Doctor nodded, still unconvinced. "Do you remember how long it took you to admit that you loved me?" she asked him.

"Alright," he conceded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rose said and kissed him softly.

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" he asked her when she pulled away.

Rose looked at him sadly. "You've got me now," she evaded. "Waiting in the TARDIS. We're going to be so great, Doctor."

He could read between the lines and he kissed her again, more passionately than ever. "I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too," she said softly. "You should go back. I'll wake up soon."

The Doctor kissed her for the last time and Rose stood up. He hugged her tightly to his chest for a moment before letting her step away.

"Doctor," Rose began. "There was something I wanted to say," she said, her eyes so tender that he almost snatched her back into his arms.

"Goodbye?" he guessed, willing his arms to stay at his sides and not reach for her.

Rose smiled and shook her head. "No," she said. "Hello," she said. "I just wanted to say hello," she sighed, as tears began to flow down her face. "Hello Doctor, it is so very, very nice to meet you."

With those words, Rose vanished into a golden shower and the Doctor stood speechless for a moment before throwing his head back in genuine, joyous laughter.

"Hello and goodbye, my Rose," he whispered at the empty beach. Smiling, he turned around and began the walk back to the TARDIS.

**~ The End (Or the Beginning...)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's all, folks. Thank you to each and every person who read, reviewed, alerted or favourited this story. I honestly could not have done this without you guys.**

**There will NOT be a sequel to this story but I will write random moments between the Doctor and Rose as they move forward from here in the Outtakes story. I know I haven't been updating it much but I will now. I was just waiting to finish the main story first. **

**However, the updates won't start until AFTER the holidays. Sorry, but I do need a break. **

**Anyway, thank you once again for being with me on this journey. I absolutely love you all.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**~ Phoenix**


End file.
